Heart of Explosions
by Lepori
Summary: For a long time, Deidara had only cared about himself. But when a new female member is forced to join the Akatsuki and be his new partner, a strange feeling begins to spark inside of him. T plus for suggestive themes & Hidan's colorful language. DeiOC
1. Revival

**For those of you who have started to read this story (even though I posted like only one chapter), I have decided to change it a little and make another Oc for Deidara to love. :3 My original Oc will be in this story, but she will not be paired up with Gaara. It won't really focus much on her though, but she will have a pairing. I just won't tell you who. It's a secret. Let's see if you can figure it out as the story goes on. **

**This is my first ever DeidaraxOc story and my very first Akatsuki fic for that matter. I dunno how I got inspried to write this. I have just recently loved the Akatsuki and been obsessed with Deidara-kun. He's just so adorable and funny. I love his hair. It's so pretty!!! xD I mourn his loss as a character in Shipuuden and have already read the part where he dies in the manga...I'm gonna miss him...T-T But this story will bring him back and shine the spotlight on him. I hope you people enjoy this story and I hope it will become one of my better stories too. :3**

Revival

"So...you're going to bring them back?"

"Yes."

"How do you expect to do that?"

"By using the new jutsu I developed. Bring in the captives."

The dark-haired man brought in four random captives that he was ordered to capture on one of the missions he was assigned. This is Uchiha Itachi, a missing-nin from Konohagakure. He is currently employed in the Akatsuki.

"Great. Now put them each on a seal."

Itachi and his partner, Hoshigaki Kisame, placed the live captives on the seals that the leader had drawn on the ground.

"Leader-san," said a human plant. "Are you sure this will work?" This was Zetsu, another member of the Akatsuki. He was part venus flytrap and part human.

"I already told you guys that I have this all figured out. Now just let me do my work so we can get this over with! It takes at least twenty-four hours for the revival process to complete! Time is precious!"

"Leader-san?"

"What Tobi?!"

"Can I help?"

"No! Just wait."

Itachi and Kisame securely tied up the captives who were horrified that they were captured by the Akatsuki.

"There," said Itachi. "Keiko-san, they are in position."

Keiko walked over to the middle of her drawing on the ground. It was a complicated one, but it had to be drawn in order for the jutsu to work. She was the current leader of the Akatsuki. She had wanted to join before, but the Leader was not excepting anymore recruits. A few years after she was denied, she returned to the Akatsuki and killed the leader, proving her worth to be a member. How she managed to do so was still a big question to the Akatsuki. But she did it, and now she was the leader.

"So..." said the blue-haired female member. "When you bring back the four deceased ones, what is your plan afterwards, Keiko-sama?"

"Oh nothing much Konan. But I can assure you that it will be great."

Keiko sat down with her legs crossed and performed many handsigns. She then concentrated and held her hands in a single hand sign.

"Now!"

Her chakra energy was flowing out of her towards the four captives. As the chakra began to engulf them, they screamed in terror, for the chakra felt like it was burning their skin. Within minutes they were silent, but not completely dead. Keiko still needed them alive.

"Now," said Itachi. "We must leave Keiko-san alone for her to finish the jutsu. By this time in the next twenty-four hours, the jutsu will be complete, and we will have our own comrades back alive in the Akatsuki."

"Yay!" said Tobi. He started to run off.

"Tobi," said Konan. "Where do you think you're going?"

"I'm gonna buy a video camera!"

"And why?"

"So when Leader-san revives everyone, Tobi can record all of us!"

"Hold on Tobi," said Keiko. Her eyes were closed.

"Yes Leader-san?"

"Before you do anything else, I want you to go with Itachi and Kisame to recruit the new Akatsuki member I have had my eye on for quite some time."

"But Leader-san, there are only supposed to be ten Akatsuki members and having one more--"

"That's when Pein was in charge. I'm the Leader here and I work differently. Now go with Itachi and stay out of trouble. Understand?"

"Yes Leader-san. But can I buy a video camera afterwards?"

Keiko sighed.

"Yes, you can buy one, but buy one before Kakuzu comes back alive. Because if it's an expensive one, I'll never hear the last of it from him...Now go."

"Yay!" And Tobi ran outside to prepare for the departure.

"He's odd," said Kisame.

"That's why he's Zetsu's partner and not yours," replied Itachi.

Zetsu gave him a look and then disappeared into the ground.

----------------------

_Morning_

The blonde shinobi snored loudly in his bed. This is Uzumaki Naruto, the most hyper-active ninja in Konohagakure.

He yawned as he got up from bed and stretched.

"I wonder what time it is?" he said as he squinted at his digital clock. "Hmm...I think it says...7:30?! Ah! I'm late!"

Naruto rumaged through his drawers and found his clothes. He rushed into the bathroom and took a shower. He got dressed and quickly at a bowl of ramen for breakfast, since that's practically the only kind of food he has...

"I hope Kakashi-sensei and the others don't get angry with me!"

And with that, he ran out of his apartment and locked the door.

-------------------------

A sigh could be heard from the pink-haired kunoichi named Haruno Sakura. She was waiting for her teammates to arrive.

"Why are they always late?" she asked herself. "Am I the only responsible one around here?"

"Sakura-chan!"

Sakura turned around.

"Naruto-kun!" she scolded. "Where have you been?! It's already eight in the morning! You were supposed to be here at seven!"

"I guess I kinda slept in...Heh heh..." He rubbed the back of his neck.

Sakura shook her head.

"So where's Sai?"

"I don't know. He should be here..."

Naruto had an idea.

"So then, it's just you and me here?"

"Yeah. Why?"

He blushed. "Um...do you wanna just...talk?"

"About what?"

"Anything."

"Naruto, you're not making sense."

The blonde sighed. "What I mean is--"

"Hey guys."

The two turned around and saw Sai walking towards them.

"Hey sai," said Sakura.

_Man! I was so close! _"Hey Sai..." said Naruto with a grumble.

For a few minutes they waited longer for Kakashi to arrive. Finally after another half hour, Kakashi arrived.

"Hey."

"You're late!!!" shouted Naruto and Sakura. "Why do you always do that?! And give us a real excuse this time!"

"I was talking with Tsunade. There's someone here to see you."

----------------------------

"Mendokuse... " mumbled Shikamaru.

The Konoha 12 were in the Hokage's office. Well, except for Naruto's team. There was a knock at the door.

"Come in," said Tsunade.

Naruto, Sakura, and Sai walked inside. Hinata immediately blushed when she saw Naruto, and tried to hide behind Kiba.

"Tsunade-baachan," said Naruto. "Why is everyone here?"

"I have just recieved word that there is someone here that you haven't seen in a while."

"Is that it?" said Kiba. "I thought we were going on a mission..."

"Well you're not. There haven't been many missions lately and there have been no Akatsuki activity either. So you might as well all stay put for the time being."

There was a pause.

"Now then, come outside. There's someone who I'm sure you'll be happy to meet."

-------------------------

"Well where is this person?!" yelled Naruto. The Konoha 12 were outside the Hokage building with Tsunade and Shizune.

"Calm down," siad Tsunade. "They'll be here soon."

"Well I hope so! I have to continue my training! They better hurry the hell up, or I'll--"

"Or you'll what Naruto-kun?"

Everyone turned around to the voice that responded to Naruto's statement. They all stared at the shinobi standing before them. Naruto smiled widely and said "Mikashi-chan! You're back!"

A few feet in front of them stood Mikashi, the last Uchiha in Konohagakure.

"Naruto-kun, it's been so long!"

"You're telling me!"

Mika had went to train on her own when Naruto left with Jiraiya. Tsunade knew many people during her travels, and sent Mika to train with the best of the best.

Besides in skills and strength, Mika had grown into an attractive young woman. Her outfit had also changed since three years ago. It was all black with white bordering the edges. She had a skirt that went up to her knees and was open on the right side of her leg, revealing the shuriken holster. She had a red sash around her waist and the ends of it hung on her left side. Her belly had shown and her top was somewhat short. It was slightly open, revealing her ninja netting shirt and a necklace Tsunade had given her before she departed on her journey.

She had some heels on like Tsunade's, but they weren't as high. Her toenails and nails were painted red and she had her snowy white hair in a high ponytail, her bangs hanging on the sides of her face. Her gloves were the Anbu gloves like Kakashi's: black with the fingers showing and a metal plate on the back of the hand. She had a black ribbon around each of her arms too. And finally, she had her ninja headband across her forehead.

"I've missed you so much!" she said as she ran to hug Naruto.

He blushed at contact because he had started to notice her slender feminine figure.

"I-I m-missed you too," he said unsteadily, afraid to hug her in front of Sakura who seemed slightly annoyed.

"Naruto-kun," said Mika as she let go of him. "You've grown so tall! And so handsome!"

This made him blush even more.

"Y-you've grown too Mika-chan."

Mika noticed the others behind Naruto.

"Hey guys!" she said happily.

"Hey Mika!" said Kiba. "Long time no see!"

"Wow, Akamaru got so huge!"

"Really? I haven't noticed." But he did notice something else.

"Where's Niko?"

Mika was petting Akamaru who was wagging his tail wildly.

"Hmm? Niko? Oh, I forgot about her!" She stood up from petting Akamaru and whistled using her fingers.

"Niko?" asked Naruto.

"Don't tell me you forgot about Niko, Naruto-kun."

"Um...my memory needs to be refreshed. Heh heh."

A loud roar was heard and something large glomped Naruto down to the floor. It was licking his face.

"Woah..." said Kiba. "Th-that's Niko?"

Everyone looked at the large animal licking Naruto.

"Ahahaha!" said Naruto as he tried to stop the licking. It was tickling him. "Now I remember!"

The creature got off and Naruto stood up on all fours.

"Mika-chan..." said Naruto. "What have you been feeding Niko!? She's bigger than Akamaru!"

Niko was a full sized cat, but not a housecat. She was as large as a tiger and looked like one too. Actually, she was slightly bigger.

"Yeah, Niko used to be a small little kitten," Sakura said.

"Well, she grew, and she's as strong as ever!" Mika said as she smiled.

Akamaru noticed that Niko was now bigger than him. The dog noticed her giant sharp claws. He didn't want to tease her like he used to when she was smaller than him anymore...

"Who's that?" Sai asked Sakura.

"That's Uchiha Mikashi. She's Naruto-kun's and Kiba's best friend and vice versa. She was a tomboy when she was younger, but now...wow...she changed. Look at the way she dresses."

Sai became slightly flushed. "Uchiha Mikashi..."

Ino took notice of this. _Not again! Why does Mika have to look the way she does!?_

"Well," said Tsunade. "Now that a few intro's have been done, I'm gonna leave you kids alone. I have some very important Hokage work to do."

And with that, Tsunade and Shizune returned to the Hokage building. The other shinobi had left as well, except Naruto's team.

"Hey Sakura," said Mika. "How's it been? I heard from Tsunade-sama that you're an expert in the medical field. Great job!"

"Yeah, I've been training under her for three years. Didn't you train under her too?"

"Only for a little while. I have super strength like you and pretty good medical skills too." Mika smiled. "But I think you're better at the medical part than I am. I know you can do some pretty amazing things Sakura. All of my friends have."

Sakura smiled. "Thanks."

Mika took notice of Sai.

"Who's this?"

"Oh," said Naruto. "This is Sai, our new teammate! Sai, this is Mika-chan!"

Mika walked up to Sai, who blushed when she narrowed her eyes and studied his face. She put her hand to her chin as if she was thinking.

"Hmmm..." she began. "He kinda...reminds me of..."

But she stopped there and her expression became saddened.

"Naruto-kun...Sakura...please tell me this isn't..." she gulped. "Sasuke's replacement..."

"What? No! Of course not! Nobody could ever replace teme!" exclaimed Naruto. "Sai is just our new teammate and friend, but he'll never replace Sasuke!"

Sakura had forgotten that Mika was broken up by Sasuke's betrayal, just as much as she and Naruto were. Sasuke was like a brother to Mika and loosing him had hurt her more than the rest.

The snowy girl sighed and regained her happy expression. "Well, nice to meet you Sai! I'm Uchiha Mikashi, but you can call me Mika!"

She held out her hand for him to shake it. He stared at it.

"It won't bite you silly."

He took her hand and shook it. She smiled.

"Oi, Mika-chan," said Naruto. "What's that on your back?"

"Hmm? Oh these? They're my katanas. I've been practicing using swords."

She had two sheaths on her back and a very large scroll.

"What's that scroll on your back?"

"It has all my animal and weapon summonings in there."

"Wow. You sure learned a lot while you were gone!"

"Yup! Jiraiya-sama and Tsunade-sama told me all of you have increased in strength and skill. I also heard you and Sakura-chan as well as Uncle Kashi took down two Akatsuki members."

"We did! It was awesome!"

Mika smiled again.

"Well I'm hungry. Let's go get some ramen at Ichiraku. I'll treat."

"Yay!" shouted Naruto. Sakura just shook her head and smiled. The three of them started to walk off towards the ramen stand.

"Sai, you can come too!" shouted Mika.

Sai followed the other three to get a bite to eat.

---------------------

_Somewhere near Hoshigakure..._

"Come back here!"

"Never!"

The woman ran as fast as she could. She leaped through the trees, but the other ninjas followed. She ran into the town and hid in a broken down building. She walked up the walls and hung unpside down from the ceiling in a shadowed area.

"Hah, those losers will never catch me."

The three men walked inside the building.

"Where'd she go?"

"I don't know."

"You moron, you let her get away!"

"You think this is easy? She's one of the swiftest and strongest ninja!"

"That's why we have to capture her! She's dangerous!"

They verbally started fighting.

"What a bunch of idiots," said the woman as she chuckled.

"Huh?"

The woman stopped laughing and noticed the three men spotted her.

"There she is!"

She threw some kunai with explosive tags on them and jumped out of the building before the shinobi had time to reach her.

The woman ran through the town once again and started heading towards the country side, where she came to a shrine and bumped into something and fell down.

"Ow!" she said as she rubbed her behind.

She looked up and noticed three men in black cloaks with red clouds on them. Itachi, Kisame, and Tobi stood before her.

"I think I saw her go over here!"

"Don't let her escape!"

"Kisame," said Itachi. "Take care of those who are following her."

Kisame smiled an evil smile and ran towards the voices. The woman heard screaming and sickening slashing sounds. Minutes later, Kisame came back, a satisfied look on his face.

The woman stood up and brushed the dirt off her pants.

"I guess I could say thank you," she said. "But I don't know who you are. I can tell though that you are rouge ninja because of the slash on your headbands."

"We are from the Akatsuki," said Itachi.

The woman gasped. "How could I have not noticed! You people are the ones who want to capture those beast things huh?"

"Well, at least she's not stupid," said Kisame.

"Can it shark face," replied the kunoichi. "What do you three want?"

"We were ordered by our Leader to recruit you into the Akatsuki--"

"No."

There was a pause.

"It seems she doesn't want to come either. I remember Deidara refusing us as well," Kisame told Itachi.

Itachi looked at him and nodded. "Yes, she is another stubborn one."

"Look," said the woman. "I don't know what your goal is or what the whole Akatsuki is about, by I fly solo and I don't intend to join some evil organization. I'm fine by myself."

"You're name is Ryuu right?"

Ryuu gave him a look.

"How did you know that?"

"The Akatsuki have information gathered from everywhere. You are a rouge ninja right? You have no home, family, or friends. So where would you go once you found nothing else illegal to do?"

Ryuu scowled at him and clenched her fists.

"I don't need you to tell me that!"

Ryuu did some hand signs and said "Fire Style: Dragon Flame Jutsu!"

She blew intense flames from her mouth and directed them at Itachi. Unfortunate for her, she was caught in his Genjutsu.

She looked around and found herself in her past. She saw the death of her family and her kidnapping. She was taken to a place with different machines and human-sized test tubes. Then she saw--

"No...no...no...NO! Stop it! Stop it!!!"

She got on her knees and held her head with her hands. Itachi stopped the Genjutsu.

Ryuu looked up at him. He could see fear in her eyes, but anger as well.

"What the hell do you want from me!?"

"We want you to join the Akatsuki."

"Never."

"Oh well," said Kisame. "Itachi, it looks like we're gonna have to do this the hard way."

Ryuu stood up and removed her two katanas from their sheaths.

"If I wanted to join the Akatsuki, I would have done it by myself. But seeing as how you want to force me to join, I'll refuse and fight instead."

"Very well," said Itachi. "I will not kill you, but I will not show any mercy either."

--------------------------

_Hours later in the Akatsuki lair..._

Keiko had her eyes closed and was panting, but still stood in the same position. The jutsu was almost complete.

"Three...two...one..." She released the hand sign and fell down backwards.

The four seals that had been placed in the large room were now occupied with new people and not the captives that had been used in the beginning.

Itachi came in. He had returned from his mission and walked over to Keiko and helped her get up.

"The jutsu is complete?"

"Yes. Did you get her?"

"Yes. However, she was just like Deidara. She refused to join, so I had no other choice, but to force her."

"That's fine, as long as you didn't give her fatal injuries."

"Don't worry. She's fine."

"Good. Now that the jutsu is complete, the Akatsuki will have it's deceased members back."

Keiko stood up, still a little shaken by the jutsu. "But I need some time to recover. I used up almost most of my chakra."

She looked at the four rising figures.

"Well," said a red haired one. "It's good to be alive once more."

This was Sasori. His cause of death: being beaten by Haruno Sakura and Elder Chiyo.

"And all in one piece too. That damn kid. How the hell did he manage to beat me...," said a silver haired man.

This was Hidan. His cause of death (or neutralization): getting caught in Nara Shikamaru's traps and buried alive afterwards.

"We must take better precautions this time to stay alive longer," said a zombie like man.

This is Kakuzu. His cause of death: loss of the surplus of his three hearts by Uzumaki Naruto and finished off by Hatake Kakashi.

"Gee, I never thought being brought back from the dead could be distubing. Mm," said a blonde haired man.

And finally, this was Deidara (who will later on be one of the main characters in the story). His cause of death: self-detonation as a last resort and hope of killing Uchiha Sasuke.

The four restored shinobi stood up and walked towards Keiko, who was sweating and panting heavily.

"Keiko-san," said Itachi. "You must rest. This jutsu requires time and a lot of chakra. If you don't rest, you could die."

"I understand that Itachi," said Keiko somewhat annoyed.

"Keiko-san, why did you bring us back?" asked Sasori.

"The Akatsuki has weakened in power ever since you four passed away. I finally came up with a jutsu allowing me to bring you guys back. But now it's taking a toll on me and we cannot do anything until I recover. And you four need to recover too. Even though you are alive once more, your bodies have not yet fully regenerated. The Akatsuki shall not do anything for a few days. Once everyone is restored back to full health, we shall continue on."

"Keiko-san!" shouted Tobi as he came into the room. "You did it! Everyone is back alive!"

He noticed Deidara. "Deidara-senpai, you're alive again!"

"Ugh..." _I forgot that Tobi was still alive..._

Deidara had a somewhat annoyed expression.

Keiko shook her head. All the Akatsuki members were morons in her eyes.

"Now then," she said. "I have a little surprise for you guys. Itachi, where is Kisame?"

"I think he's gaurding the recruit."

"Well tell him to come in."

Itachi left the room and came back with Kisame and Ryuu, who was unconcious and tied up. The four members looked at her. They didn't know what this was about.

"Who's that?" said Deidara.

"I'll explain later, but first, put a damn shirt on. I'm getting cold just looking at you..."

Keiko turned to Konan. "Take Ryuu to an empty chamber and lock her up. I'll talk with her when she's concious."

"Yes Keiko-san," said Konan.

Konan took Ryuu into another room.

"Now then," Keiko said. "I need to recover, so the Akatsuki will be keeping a low profile for a few days. Now I need to go get some rest."

And with that, she left.

"Well," said Sasori. "Now that we are back, I would like to obtain another cloak and my ring."

The other three agreed.

"Look Deidara-senpai!" said Tobi. "I bought a video camera!"

Deidara's eye twitched.

"This is going to be a long life...Mm..."

**And that's the beginning of my improved story. I caught up with the manga chapters, so I know quite a lot about the Akatsuki now. I'll explain more later. Reviews would be appreciated greatly.**


	2. Introductions

**In case you were wondering, Ryuu's name means "dragon". Just to let you know. :3**

Introductions

Ryuu could hear faint sounds in the darkness she saw before her. They sounded like voices.

"Look Deidara-senpai, I think she's waking up!"

"Tobi! Get away from her! Leader-san won't be pleased...Mm."

"Those katanas she has look like they'd sell high on the market. And that necklace too."

"There you go again with your damn money obsession."

"She seems so young. Her body would make a perfect puppet."

"I don't know why Leader-san wanted to recruit her. She acts childish and is stubborn too. She kinda reminds me of Tobi in a way."

"Kisame-san! Don't talk about me!"

"I wonder what she would taste like if she was dead..."

"Morons..."

Ryuu slowly opened her eyes and the voices stopped. When she opened them, she was greeted by Tobi's masked face.

"Wow, she has pretty eyes!"

Ryuu screamed out of surprise, causing Tobi to fall backwards and rub the inside of his ear with his finger. "Ow, that hurt!"

Itachi looked at Ryuu and then turned around. He started walking off towards the door.

Ryuu looked at the eight Akatsuki members standing before her. They all looked like freaks in her eyes.

"Oh great," she said. "More weirdos. I guess the Akatsuki is a never ending freak show."

"And what do you mean by that!?" said Hidan.

"Calm down," said Kakuzu. "If you hurt her, Leader-san will make sure you don't go unpunished."

"I don't see what's so special about her anyway..."

Itachi came back in with Keiko. "Move aside morons."

She stood in the middle of the Akatsuki, the rest of them around her. Their cloaks were getting on Ryuu's nerves. She hated those cloaks.

"I see you're finally concious," said Keiko.

Ryuu took a good look at her. Keiko had a feminine figure obviously and had short black hair that curled somewhat outward. She had streaks of purple in her hair and red lipstick. Her onyx eyes were intimidating and she had a venomus smile too.

"Let me guess," said Ryuu. "You're the Akatsuki leader."

"You're a sharp one."

Keiko walked over to her and untied the ropes around her body. She walked back to the rest of the Akatsuki.

"What do you want from me?" said Ryuu as she rubbed her wrists.

"Like Itachi had told you, I want you to join the Akatsuki. We are in need of more members and they are only made up of the highest ranking criminals in all of the shinobi nations. You my dear, are one of those criminals."

"And how do you know that?"

Keiko took out a black book from her cloak. "By this. I have gathered information on all of the criminals of the shinobi world. I constantly look at this book to see who is the next best to join the Akatsuki. You Ryuu, were the next best."

Ryuu gave her a look. "Well sorry to say this, but I don't want to join the Akatsuki. I don't want to be part of your freak show."

"Freak show?" said Keiko. She had somewhat of a smile on her face. "What exactly do you mean by that?"

"Well take a look at all of the guys in here!" Ryuu pointed out all of the male Akatsuki member's physical _flaws_.

"That guy looks like a human shark for goodness sake! I'm surprised he hasn't been hunted down for sushi!"

You could tell that some of the Akatsuki wanted to laugh, but Keiko wouldn't allow it. Kisame had a scowl on his face.

"And him," said Ryuu pointing to Zetsu. "What's up with him? Is he like a walking venus flytrap or something? One could wonder if he's scared of weed killer."

Zetsu was not pleased.

"And that guy!" said Ryuu as she pointed to Hidan. "I heard he's one of those Jashin people. What kind of religion is Jashinism anyway? Anything other that total destruction a sin? What a dumb way to live. Stupid people never cease to amuse me."

"You shut the hell up!" yelled Hidan. "Jashinism will spread and then everyone shall--!"

"Yeah yeah whatever." Ryuu looked at the remaining Akatsuki.

"I've heard of him too," she said as she pointed to Kakuzu. "Isn't he like a zombie or something?"

Kakuzu scowled.

"And that guy," said Ryuu as she looked at Sasori. "He's Sasori of the Red Sands right? Hmph. Turning yourself into a human puppet. That's so lame."

Then she looked at Itachi. "I don't really see a problem with him but..." Her eyes narrowed as she noticed Itachi's Sharingan eyes. "Those eyes...I don't like those eyes...I hate those eyes...That's how I was brought to this stupid place..."

She looked away towards Tobi. "I can't even see his friggin face, so no comment here. But he's probably hideous to hide his face with a mask with only one eye hole."

"Hey!" said Tobi.

And finally, Ryuu turned to Deidara. "I don't know what he's trying to tell the world, but he looks like a chick!"

Deidara scowled.

"What did you say?!"

"You heard me. I said you look like a girl. You're not a crossdresser, are you?"

This only made Deidara angrier.

"Why you little--!"

"Enough!" said Keiko. Ryuu looked somewhat pleased getting all of the Akatsuki angry. "Ryuu, I will not tolerate foolishness! You are now in the Akatsuki whether you like it or not."

"Hey, I haven't even--"

"Your opinion doesn't matter. If you weren't in the Akatsuki, where would you go? You have no friends, family, or anything like that. You have no home and your village wants you dead. So where would you go if you don't join the Akatsuki? Do tell me Ryuu."

Ryuu looked at her and narrowed her eyes. "Tch..."

She looked at the ground with that same expression on her face.

Keiko smiled. _Gottcha._

After a short while, Ryuu said "So...if I join the Akatsuki..." She stopped.

"What's in it for me?"

"Anything you want eventually. The more members we recruit, the faster you all can have what your heart desires. Power, money, artifacts, anything."

Ryuu looked at the necklace around her neck and held it in the palm of her hand.

"Fine. I'll do it."

"Good," said Keiko with a smile. "Now then. Konan, take Ryuu to her room. I am going to get her ring."

She turned to the men. "And as for you eight, you will stay here at the lair for the time being. If I let you go out into the open just as everyone thought you were dead, then the shinobi of this world, especially the shinobi from Konohagakure, will hunt us down faster and eliminate us. We are all going to remain here for a while." When she was talking about the dead members, she meant Deidara, Sasori, Kakuzu, and Hidan.

"So then what do you expect us to do?" asked Sasori.

"How should I know? Do something productive for yourself."

And with that, she left out the door. The other members followed.

"Come," said Konan. "I will show you to your chamber."

Ryuu stood up and followed Konan.

"Great..." she mumbled to herself. "I'm an Akatsuki member. I knew this was coming, I just didn't think it'd happen so soon..."

-------------------------

"Mmmmm!" said Mika as she slurped the ramen from her bowl. "I haven't had ramen this good in three whole years!"

Naruto was busy devouring his fourth bowl and Sakura was barely half-ways with her first one. She wondered how Naruto was able to stay so thin and in-shape.

Sai only ate a little of his food, because he couldn't stop glancing at the beauty between him and Naruto.

"I want some more please!" Mika said. Ayame came to give her some more food.

"Here you go!"

"Thanks!"

Mika ate some more of the delicious food. "This is so good!!!"

Sai looked at her once again as she started to eat the food.

Sakura noticed this and smiled. _Oh, how cute._

"Naruto-kun," she whispered in his ear.

"Yes Sakura-chan?" he said with a mouth full of ramen.

"Look at Sai."

Naruto turned around and watched Sai watch Mika gulp down the whole bowl of ramen. He seemed to be amazed.

"And what about him? He obviously hasn't seen Mika eat."

Sakura made a face. "Baka, that's not what I meant. I mean, haven't you noticed the way he looks at her?"

"Not really."

"Nevermind..."

Mika finished slurping down her bowl. "That was so good!"

She turned to Sai. "You haven't even eaten anything Sai. Aren't you hungry?"

"Huh? Oh. Not really..." he said somewhat shyly.

"Then can I have it?"

"I guess?"

"Yay!"

Mika took his bowl and started to eat the ramen inside of it. Naruto laughed as he saw her devour the food.

"Yeah! That's the Mika-chan I know and love! Hahaha!"

After about a few more minutes, everyone was done eating.

"Thanks for the ramen!" she said to Ayame and her father as she paid.

"Come back any time!"

Naruto and the three walked out of the ramen shop.

"Man Mika-chan, thanks a whole bunch for lunch today!"

"Just remember Naruto-kun, if you want dinner, you have to pay for yourself."

"Rats..."

"Hey guys," said a voice behind the shinobi. It was Kakashi.

Mika's face brightened. "Uncle Kashi!" She glomped him.

"Mika, you're back! It's nice to see you again." He hugged his neice.

"Uncle Kashi, I've missed you so much! How are things?"

"A lot has happened since you've been gone."

"Like what?"

"Well, the Akatsuki--"

"Cut the chit chat!" said Naruto. "Kakashi-sensei, are we gonna do some more training today?"

"Hmm? Oh, yeah. I forgot about that. Come along Naruto."

"But Uncle Kashi! You didn't finish telling me about the Akatsuki!"

"Sakura can explain it to you."

"Actually sensei," she said. "I promised I'd help Tsunade in the hospital."

"Oh. Ok then. Well Mika, find something else to do for the time being. I'll come and find you when Naruto's training is done. Ok?"

"Oh all right..."

And with that, Kakashi and Naruto left, while Sakura went to the hospital.

Mika sighed. "Man, the day I get back, everyone is busy..."

Sai just looked around, not sure what to do.

"You're Sai right?"

"Huh? Oh, yes."

"And you're Team Kakashi's new shinobi right?"

"Yes."

Mika smiled. "Well then, I guess I better get aquainted with you then. Wanna take a walk?"

Sai looked at her. "Um...ok."

"Well come on then!"

---------------------------

"Here is your chamber," said Konan as she opened the door.

Ryuu walked in and looked around. "There's nothing much here..."

"You have to furnish it yourself."

"What a surprise..."

Ryuu sat down on the bed, one of the few things in the room. There was also a dresser, closet, and nightstand, but that's about it.

Konan smiled slightly as she saw Ryuu glance around with an annoyed expression on her face. "Don't worry Ryuu. You'll get some more furniture later."

"I hope so. This place brings back bad memories..."

Konan walked over to her and placed something on the bed.

"What's this?"

"Your Akatsuki outfit. Here are the clothes you will wear while you are here."

"Do I have to wear this?"

"Yes. Keiko-sama doesn't like it when we wear different things. I do not know why, so don't ask."

"Well, I guess I can wear this."

"Good. When you are done, you may come to the living room."

"Where is that?"

"You'll know when you're there."

And with that, Konan left.

Ryuu looked at the clothes. They were pretty fashionable in an evil way, but she still didn't like wearing the same things as everyone else.

"Well," she said as she closed the door so she can change. "I guess this is my new life. I might as well learn how to deal with it. I guess I should also try to get along with the guys here in the Akatsuki."

She heard something smash on the floor. It sounded like fine china.

"Tobi! I told you to get that video camera out of my face! Mm!"

"But Deidara-senpai, I want to record all of the Akatsuki's moments!"

Ryuu chuckled.

"What a bunch of buffoons."

**And that's the end of the chapter. I hope you liked it. The story will get better after this. I'm gonna try to make this a funny story. But I'm not very humerous, so if the humor sucks, you know why. Oh and please don't hurt me for making Ryuu say Deidara is a crossdresser. -gets a large shield to defend myself from random sharp objects thrown at me- I had to put it in there! Dx But don't worry. I still love Deidara-kun, and Ryuu will too later on in the story. :3 Reviews are embraced, flames are shunned. :)**


	3. The Beggining of Tobi's Video

The Beggining of Tobi's Video

Ryuu opened her door after about fifteen minutes. Her outfit was simple and it sort of resembled Deidara's.

"Man," she said. "Why is this friggin shirt so short?!"

She tried pulling it down to cover her belly (because it was showing), but she failed. Ryuu groaned.

Her outfit was all black just like the others, but it looked more feminine because she was a woman. She had black pants that hugged her figure and went down to about a little bit past her knees. She had a white sash around her waist like the others. Her shirt was black and was short, which was something she didn't really like. Ryuu also had the ninja netting shirt under that, and you could see it because those were her sleaves, since the black shirt didn't have any. Her shoes were like Konan's and Ryuu's hair wasn't in any style.

Her hair was brown with thin different colored streaks. Her eyes were a bright turquoise that they almost seemed to glow. Her bangs hung down the sides of her face neatly. And her headband was tied around her forehead.

She walked down the hallway passing the other Akatsuki's rooms. That's when she heard talking a little ways down the hallway. She walked all the way through there and opened the door.

--------------------------

"Tobi!" yelled Deidara. "I told you to get that stupid video camera away from me! Mm!"

"But--"

"No buts! Because of you, I have to clean up the broken china!"

"Well, if you think about it Deidara-senpai, it's your fault for throwing it at me."

Tobi was not helping Deidara's mood at all. The masked young man looked into the video camera and said "This is Deidara-senpai. He really seems to hate me, but deep down, I know he loves Tobi!"

"I do not! And stop recording me!"

Ryuu came in through the door just as another porcelin plate smashed against the wall next to her.

"Woah!"

"Tobi thinks that Deidara-senpai has temper problems," said Tobi into the video camera. "That's probably why he can use explosions."

"Tobi!"

Ryuu shook her head and closed the door. She saw Deidara sweeping up the broken pieces with a broom and putting them into a dust pan. He mumbled something under his breath.

Tobi noticed Ryuu and moved the video camera towards her.

"This is Ryuu-chan. She's the newest Akatsuki member we have. I don't know much about her, but Tobi has a feeling they will be great friends!"

"What are you doing?" asked Ryuu.

"I'm making a video on the Akatsuki's life."

"Doesn't Keiko mind?"

"No. Leader-san is ok with me making this video, as long as I keep it out of the good guy's hands."

"I see. Well, don't film me too much! I hate having a camera in my face. And don't call me Ryuu-chan!"

"Ok Ryuu-chan!"

She was about to retort, but then Deidara said "Drop it. If Tobi won't even pay attention to what I'm saying, he certainly won't pay attention to you. Mm." He did not look at her, because he was still sweeping up all the very tiny pieces from the porcelin he threw at the wall. He knew Keiko was gonna get him for that...

"Looks like you could use a bit of help," said Ryuu.

"No I don't," replied Deidara. "I can do this by myself."

"I doubt a guy can do something women are used to."

The blonde looked up at her. "You know, you're just as obnoxious as Tobi. Mm."

"And that's how I plan to be. I don't want to get close to any of you weirdos."

"And why would that be?"

"That's none of your buisness blondie."

Deidara didn't like this woman too much...

"Ahh," said Tobi into the video camera. "Tobi can feel the growing love in the Akatsuki already!"

Deidara shot him a look.

"Shut up Tobi!"

-----------------

"Wow," said Mika. "All of that happened while I was gone?"

She and Sai had been walking around Konoha. She was very interested in the things he had to say. They sat down on a stone bench. It was a beautiful day. The cherry blossoms were in bloom.

"Yes," he said. "Naruto-kun and Sakura-san had told me about all of their adventures. I'm glad they finally opened up to me." He smiled.

"From what I've been told, you smile a lot Sai."

"Who told you?"

"Naruto-kun. He told me he hated you 'cause you were always smiling and you always told him he had no--well, you know."

"You mean no pe--"

"_Yes_, that's what I mean but don't say it!"

Sai smiled again.

"And Sakura told me that you also don't really know much about friendship."

"She said that?"

"Yeah. She said something about you always going to the library and reading books that have to do with social life and friendship."

"Where was I when she told you?"

"We were at the ramen shop. But I don't know if you were paying attention. You were like, spaced out or something."

Sai blushed.

"What's wrong? Your face looks kinda pink."

"It's nothing."

Mika shrugged. Niko came out of the bushes and rubbed against her master's leg. She purred.

"Is that yours?" asked Sai.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. This is Niko, my cat."

"She looks like a tiger."

"I know. She is a tiger. But she was so small when she was a cub and she was so light, that she was classified as a kitten. She can be domesticated and she's a ninja animal, like Akamaru."

"Do you fight with her in combat?"

"Sometimes. She pretty much knows all of our combo moves and jutsus. She helped me a lot in the prelims of the Chuunin Exams three years ago."

Mika had a flashback of what had went on in the Forest of Death and the tower in which all of the Konoha 12 and the Sand Sibs fought. Then she remebered the boy with the flaming red hair.

"Panda-kun..."

"Hmm?"

"Oh, nothing Sai."

There was a pause.

"So..." said Mika as she crossed her legs and fiddled with her sash. "You really haven't told me a lot about yourself. It's nice that I got to hear what my friends have done while I was gone, but I want to know more about you Sai."

He blushed again. "Why do you want to know about me?"

"Because, since you're going to be the new member of Team Kakashi, I want to get to know you more. And since you hang around with Naruto-kun and Sakura, then that means I'm gonna be hanging around with you often. So I want to get to know you better so we can be best buds! Ok?"

"Ok."

Mika gave him a sweet smile.

"So, what are your hobbies?"

"Well, I like to draw."

"Me too! I love drawing!"

"Really?"

Sai was getting into the conversation.

"Yeah! Like the other day, I drew a picture of Konoha from my memories. I was on the road and I couldn't wait to come back home and see everyone!" But then she stopped. "Oops! I'm talking about myself again. So Sai, what do you like to draw?"

"Well, anything I guess. I really don't draw just one thing. I like to draw--"

"Hey Mikashi!"

Mika and Sai turned towards the direction where the voice came from. It was Ino.

"Hello Ino," said Mika. She wondered if Ino still disliked her.

"Hey Mikashi. You wouldn't mind if I talked to Sai right?"

"Course not. He's not my property or anyone's for that matter."

Mika got up from where she was sitting. "Well Sai, I'll catch you later. I'm gonna go get my things from the Hokage's office and unpack at my Uncle Kashi's. I'll see you later!"

She waved and smiled sweetly, then started walking off, Niko not too far behind.

Sai looked up at Ino. "Hello Gorgeous." He still did not understand how to give people nicknames, so he continued to call Ino "gorgeous".

She blushed whenever he said that. "Hey Sai-kun. Um, can I sit here?"

"Yes."

Ino sat down and said "Look Sai, you're my friend and I care for you. So I just want to tell you that Mikashi is a sly fox. Don't let her charm get to you."

"What do you mean?"

"She's a deciever."

"What do you mean?"

Ino sighed. "Just get to know her more and you'll see what I mean." She got up from the bench. "Well, I gotta go now. I'm supposed to meet with Shikamaru and Chouji. I'll see you around Sai-kun!"

And with that, the blonde left.

Sai still wasn't sure what Ino meant, but he couldn't imagine a kind and pretty girl like Mika to be deceiving.

----------------------

After helping Deidara clean up the broken china (even though he didn't want help), Ryuu asked "So where's the living room?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Because I was instructed to go there when I finished dressing, moron."

"Tch. Fine. Follow me. Mm."

So Ryuu followed Deidara through the halls towards the living room. Tobi wasn't too far behind.

"And these are the hallways," he said aloud to his video camera. "I think they need some paint because it looks dull in here."

"He's kinda annoying," Ryuu said.

"You don't even know the half of it..."

The three walked into the living room, where the other Akatsuki were minding their own business.

Itachi was sleeping (but nobody really noticed), Sasori was busy fixing one of his puppets, Kisame was feeding the fish (yes, the Akatsuki have fish), Kakuzu was recounting the Akatsuki's money for the four-hundred sixty-seventh time, Hidan was "praying" in a corner, and Konan was busy repainting her nails. Zetsu was outside getting some sun.

"Gee," said Ryuu as she walked into the room with Deidara and Tobi. "You guys sure have a pretty _exciting_ life."

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at Ryuu.

"Ugh..." said Hidan. "It's that annoying woman again."

"You're not too likeable yourself sunshine."

You could already see the angry vein from Hidan's head.

"You shut the hell up you no good--"

"Enough Hidan," said Keiko as she came into the living room. She wasn't wearing her cloak, nor were the other Akatsuki members. She had something in her hand she was trying to dust off.

"Ok," she said. "I found an extra ring. Here."

She put the ring in Ryuu's hand. The woman stared at it.

"The symbol on there means dragon, just like your name."

"Hey," said Deidara. "That's what mine means!"

"No, your's means azure dragon. Ryuu's is just dragon."

Ryuu stared at it.

"What?" asked Keiko.

"It's pink."

"And?"

"I don't like pink."

"So? You're a girl. Deal with it. That ring goes on your right index finger."

"What?! My ring goes on my right index finger!"

"Shut it Deidara!"

Ryuu placed the ring on the appropriate finger.

"Oh, you'll also have to put this on."

Keiko handed her some purple nailpolish.

"You're kidding..."

"No, I'm not. All Akatsuki members have three things: a cloak, a ring, and nailpolish."

Ryuu groaned. "Ok, I'll put it on..."

"Now then," said Keiko. "I have to go outside for a bit." And then she left.

Ryuu sat down on one of the couches and started to paint her nails and toenails.

"That was Keiko-san, the Leader of the Akatsuki," said Tobi into the video camera. "I'm too scared to actually get an interview from her, so there won't be a lot on Leader-san."

Then he turned it toward the living room. "And this is the rest of the Akatsuki. Tobi will get their profiles later on."

Deidara was looking around the room to throw something at Tobi so he could be quiet.

--------------------------

_15 minutes later..._

Ryuu had finished painting her nails and toenails. "How long will it take to dry?"

"No more than a few seconds," said Deidara. "That nail polish dries quickly."

"Well Deidara," said Sasori. "You seem to be on good terms with Ryuu. I never knew you warmed up so quickly."

"Sasori no danna, she's the only one who will actually _talk_ to me, even if it's an argument. None of you bastards socialize. You're always doing your little hobbies. Mm."

"Ooh," said Tobi. "I think I know what's gonna happen in the future!" He sounded giddy.

"What are you talking about?" asked Deidara.

"I think Deidara-senpai is gonna start to like being around Ryuu-chan!"

"Tobi, you son of a bi--"

"Ok," said Keiko as she walked back into the room. "I have something I need to tell Ryuu."

"What is it?"

"You need to take a test to see if you're good enough to join the Akatsuki."

"Why does she need to do that?" said Hidan. "Those who are strong S-ranked criminals join this stupid thing."

"Well I'm not taking any chances. If I remember correctly, you who call yourself immortal, was defeated by a fifteen year old."

"How shameful," said Ryuu.

Hidan was not pleased. "I'm getting really tired of your smart-ass remarks."

"Well get used to it. I'm gonna be around for as long as you are."

"Anyway," said Keiko. "Ryuu needs to take a...physical examination, if you will."

"Huh?"

"Just follow me."

----------------

All of the Akatsuki were curious as to what Keiko meant, so when they finished tagging along, they came outside to a balcony and looked down to see an extremely large dirt field, giant walls of earth bordering it. The balcony they were on was very high up.

"What's this supposed to be?" asked Ryuu.

"This is where you will take your test. I am going to do a combat simulation and you are going to be the guinea pig. I want you to give it your all in this. Understand?"

"Yeah."

Keiko handed Ryuu her katanas.

"When did you get my katanas?"

"That is none of your bussiness. Now then, go down there."

Ryuu jumped off the balcony and onto the ground.

"I don't think she'll last five minutes in there," said Hidan.

"Oh yeah?" shouted Ryuu from below. "Just you wait and see."

"This is gonna be interesting," said Deidara.

"Alright," shouted Ryuu to Keiko. "Bring it on!"

**Ok, and that's the end of this chapter. Yeah, I didn't really know what to call this chapter...Anyway, the next one will have some action in it, but I suck at fighting scenes, so yeah...Oh and remember, the Akatsuki don't get along too well, so you'll constantly see them fighting from time to time. Oh and the part where Mika flashbacks and calls Gaara "Panda-kun", is part of my other story, Alter Ego. You might wanna read a little bit of that one to understand that part of this story. Please review. **


	4. Her Wild Side

**A few Saturdays ago I went to a Buddhist temple for a class trip. It was extra credit for my history class. I'm glad I went because the temple was so beautiful! Right then and there it reminded me of the movie Spirited Away. I love that movie. :3 Then I got the urge to go to Japan!!! And I still want to go to Japan!! My mom says maybe we'll go for my eighteenth birthday. Oh and, I had already told you that I extremely suck at battle scenes, which is kinda why I try not to write so many...So if Ryuu's battle seems easily won, you know why...**

Her Wild Side

Ryuu stood at the very center of the giant earth arena, waiting for something to happen. She knew the Akatsuki were strong, and she had to prove that she was strong too. Whatever Keiko had planned for her to defeat, she would defeat it, and live.

"Well then," said Keiko. "Let's begin."

She made rapid hand signs and down at the arena, Ryuu was surrounded by a mass of shadow clones. No seriously, they were shadows. Just a black silhouette of a random ninja.

They charged at her all at the same time. At first, nothing seemed to happen, until most of them were blown back by one of Ryuu's jutsus. It was a wind jutsu. They disappeared into smoke.

"Now, only a hundred to go."

A few of them came at her, but she dodged their blows and slashed them in half with her katanas. She leaped in the air and threw multiple kunai around her, each with an exploding tag. Then four ninja jumped into the air after her, in all four directions. They had thought they were gonna get her, until her body made a cross shape to deflect their attacks. The two at her side were blown away by her kicks and the two above and below her were stabbed with her katanas. They all disappeared in a puff of smoke.

All of the silhouettes were gone and Ryuu landed on the ground softly. She put away her katanas and looked around. Keiko did some more hand signs and a giant scorpion came out of the ground. This surprised Ryuu as she was hit with one of it's claws. Her body slammed against the wall.

"A summoning," she said to herself.

The other Akatsuki members were watching silently, while Tobi was recording the whole scene.

Ryuu stood up and looked at the creature. It's giant claws were hideous, as was it's face. It's tail dripped with poison. The woman took out her two katanas as the scorpion's tail tried to stab her.

She rushed at it, striking the tail, but nothing happened. The scorpion lunged at her, smacking the katanas away from her hands. Ryuu scowled.

Hidan smirked. "I guess she's not much without her swords."

"Just like you and your scythe," replied Kakuzu.

"Shut the hell up!"

Ryuu ignored Hidan's comment and took a deep breath. She exhaled it and smiled.

"Ok, since physical attacks don't seem to be very effective, I'll just have to use jutsu."

She made rapid hand signs and said "Earth Style: Forest Snare Jutsu!"

Giant, thick roots tore out of the ground, rapidly pursuing the scorpion. They wrapped around it's tail, claws, and body.

"Ha," said Ryuu. "Now you can't get out. But I'm not done yet."

She bit her thumb and smeared the blood on the palm of her had. She made hand signs and said "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" The whole arena filled with white smoke and when it cleared, a giant red lobster was staring meancingly at the scorpion, Ryuu on it's head. She smiled and said "Go."

At that moment, Konan remembered when Pein used his own lobster summoning to splash her with water so the oil could come off from her body when they were fighting Jiraiya. She missed Pein. When Keiko killed him, nobody knew how much that hurt Konan. Now there was a piece of her heart missing...

The lobster shot a giant beam of bubbles from it's mouth, swamping the battlefield. The scorpion squeeled with horror as the lobster dashed towards it and grabbed it's claws with it's own, ripping them out of it's sockets. The lobster then slammed it's heavy tail on the creature's back, causing it to crack.

"Now," said Ryuu. "Finish it!"

The lobster slammed it's claw onto the scropion's head, causing it to die. It disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Is that all?" shouted Ryuu from the lobster's head up to the balcony. "I didn't think it'd end this quickly."

"No," shouted Keiko. "We're not finished yet."

"This woman is strong," said Kisame. "And she shows no mercy either. Not even for a trapped animal."

Keiko did some more hand signs, but nothing happened. Suddenly the water drained out from the arena. A giant root shot up from the ground and struck the lobster right in the face. The lobster disappeared and Ryuu climbed onto the wall. More roots shot out, but this time, from the walls. Ryuu ran from them, dodging every single one. She made rapid hand signs and shot flames from her mouth at the roots. They burned and turned to ash, as they fell in the water

All the water had been drained from the arena. Something that looked like a giant pink bud was sprouting out of the ground. When all of the water was gone, the large bud rose from the thick stem supporting it. It opened up to reveal a hideous plant-monster, with rows of jagged sharp teeth. It roared a horrifiying cry.

"Oh shit," said Ryuu.

Deidara smiled. "Let's see how this woman faces Leader-san's ultimate summoning. Mm."

"That thing looks scary," said Tobi. He was still filming.

Ryuu landed on the ground. It was very muddy. The roots dashed towards her, and she dodged as many as possible. One almost struck her, but she jumped horizontally, with a graceful spining motion. She landed on her feet, the mud slowing down the skid.

"Ok," said Ryuu. "I have no idea where my katanas are, and my lobster would easily die if I tried to summon it again. I could try to use a fire technique, but the area is still muddy here. That giant flower could easily throw wads of mud at the flames to put it out. Taijutsu won't work. The roots are way too thick. What to do...what to do..."

She contemplated on this matter. Then that's when an idea struck her. "That's it! I should stall the monster, first using my animal technique, then another summoning. Then I can use a fire jutsu when the muddy ground has dried. I'm so smart."

She made some handsigns and her body complexion began to change. Her skin became a yellowish color, which then started to turn into fur. A tail grew from her body and her face changed into a feline structure. Her eyes were green with slit pupils and her hair became a light shade of brown. She smiled and her canines were larger. Her nails were now claws.

She had transformed into a human lion.

"Well," said Kisame. "That's not something you see every day."

The monster's roots dashed towards Ryuu, but she dodged it. She had excellent speed with cat-like reflexes. Ryuu ran up one of the monster's roots. When she got to it's face, she slashed one of it's eyes. It roared in pain.

A thinner root tried to slam against Ryuu, but she opened her mouth and a long, frog-like tounge grabbed a boulder down below. She moved out of the way as she flew towards the boulder. Her tounge let go of it before she crashed.

She landed on the ground, her tail swaying.

"Ok, I took out one of it's eyes. Now what..."

Another root aimed for her, but she transformed again, this time into a human eagle. Her arms were giant, graceful brown wings. Her feet became talons, and her eyes were yellow. She had a sharp beak and her hair became a brown mass of feathers. Her belly was covered with white colored feathers. And her tail shortened, just showing black feathers.

She soared up into the sky, and then dived down at the flower monster, her talons ready to strike. She plucked out it's other eyeball. The monster roared again, this time hitting her. She automatically transformed back into her human form.

She was thrown up, and seemed to be unconcious.

The monster opened it's large jaws, ready to eat her when she fell. It didn't have to worry.

As Ryuu's body started to descend back to the ground, she opened her eyes and preformed hand signs. Then she opened her mouth and blew intense flames. They shot down at the flower, who was caught in the blast. It roared as the fire burned it's plant-like flesh. The mud had dried completely, so the monster couldn't stop the heat.

After about a minute, the creature turned to ash. Ryuu plunged down back to the arena, slamming her fist into the ground. The dried mud cracked and she saw her katanas.

She walked over to them and picked them up. She made a single handsign and sprayed water from her mouth, cleaning the shinning metal blades. She then put them back in their sheaths and started to walk back again towards the balcony. She leaped all the way up there, landing gracefully. She walked towards Keiko.

The others couldn't believe she defeated two of Keiko's most strongest summonings.

As she passed them, she snapped her fingers in Hidan's face.

"In your face sunshine."

He boiled with anger, but Kakuzu stopped him from killing the woman.

Keiko was obviously tired. She still hadn't fully recovered from the revival jutsu.

"Well," said Ryuu. "I think I proved my worth nicely today. Don't you?"

The Leader smiled. "Yes. That's why you're in the Akatsuki."

Keiko got up and said to the others "Well, Ryuu is offically in the Akatsuki and I expect you to get along with her."

"Keiko-san," said Itachi. "None of the Akatsuki members get along."

"Well, then just act as you normally would. I need to go to bed early because I feel fatigued."

And with that, Keiko left to her sleeping chamber.

"Man I'm hungry," said Ryuu. "Do you guys have any food?"

"Yes," said Sasori. "What do you eat?"

"Why would you ask that?"

"Because you're a damn animal," replied Hidan. "How the hell did you manage to transform that quickly?"

"I'd rather keep that to myself thank you."

"Well, we have nothing an animal would eat. But I think we still have some dog food in the cupboard."

Ryuu made a rude finger gesture at Hidan.

"Now that's no way for a lady to act," said Deidara with a smirk.

"Oh shut up girly-man. Don't tell me how to act. You have eyeliner."

Deidara was ready to kill this woman, but then Itachi said "Leave her alone. We're all gonna have to deal with this rude bitch for the rest of our lives."

"That's right," said Ryuu. "And I'm not gonna make your lives any easier. I'm gonna make them a living hell."

She gave a sweet, if not fake, smile. Then she walked towards the door, back to the hideout. The others followed.

"Wasn't that awesome?" said Tobi into his video camera. "Ryuu is not only pretty, she's strong! But she's not very nice. She's rude. Well, mostly only to Deidara-senpai. Honestly, he kinda does look like he has eyeliner though..."

"Tobi!" yelled Deidara from the door.

"Uh oh. I guess she--I mean he heard me!!"

"No shit! Get your ass in here! Mm!"

Tobi turned off the video camera and went back into the hideout._ I hope he's not too mad at me. He's scary when he's mad...I don't even want to see how Ryuu-chan acts when she's mad..._

The masked man had a feeling that Ryuu was gonna spice up the Akatsuki, one way or another.

**And that's the end of the chapter. I know it was shorter than the other three, but I didn't know what to write after the battle scene. Gomen. Ryuu's not the friendliest woman, is she? Lol xD Yeah, she's gonna be a pain to the others. Mostly to Hidan and Deidara. Why? I dunno. They're funny when they get angry. They're also two of meh fav Akatsuki members. x3 And for future refrence, this chapter was written after I finished chapter 374 of Naruto Shipuuden. Reviews are always loved. :3**


	5. New Partners

**This is weird: I found out that in the Japanese version of the Shipuuden manga, Hidan hardly cusses. That's strange because in the English translation, every time he talks, there's a bad word in his sentence. Unless I heard wrong...I dunno. But I like the cussing Hidan 'cause he's funnier that way. :3**

New Partners

A bird sung beautifully outside. The sun shown brightly in the sky above the Akatsuki lair. Ryuu groaned. She knew it was morning because even though her bedroom windows were closed, she could hear the birds outside. Her acute animal hearing told her so.

"What time is it?" she said groggily. "Oh yeah I forgot. I don't have an alarm clock..."

But she knew that the others were up because she could hear Deidara shouting at Tobi.

"Tobi! Why did you wake me up so early?!"

"Because Deidara-senpai, I'm making pancakes!"

"The last time you made "food" my stomach wouldn't stop hurting. Mm."

"No, you just have a bad digestive system senpai."

Ryuu heard them argue more, but she didn't feel like getting up and telling them to be quiet. She wanted to go back to sleep, but Tobi's loud voice and Deidara's yelling woke the rest of the organization. She could already hear Hidan complaining, Kakuzu telling him to be quiet, and Keiko yelling at everyone for disturbing her rest.

"Great...That means I have to get up too...Maybe they won't notice..."

"Ryuu-chaaaan!" said Tobi as he knocked on her door. "It's time to get up!"

"Go away!" she said, her voice slightly muffled because she had a pillow against her face.

"But I'm making pancakes and I want you to try them!"

"Ugh..."

Ryuu got up and put her hair in a clip. She put on some sandal-like slippers and didn't even bother to change. Her only form of pajamas was a big plain white shirt with some shorts.

Tobi heard the door open and said "Good morning Ryuu-chan!" His pj's had ducks on them...

Ryuu looked sleepy, but raised an eyebrow. "You actually wear those in front of everyone?"

"Yeah, I like ducks!"

"Yes...of course..."

------

Tobi came back into the kitchen with Ryuu.Yesterday she had came in here to get some dinner, but there was nothing edible, except the dog food that Hidan had told her they still had. She ate that, and to everyone's disgust, she liked it. They didn't understand that because of a certain event that happened in her past, she was able to eat almost anything animals can eat, so it didn't affect her human digestive track.

Konan and Kakuzu had gone to the local market place yesterday to buy some more food, since some of the Akatsuki members were alive again. That meant more mouths needed to be fed, and more money to be spent.

Tobi went back to making his pancakes while Ryuu sat down in a chair on the table. She was still tired.

"What's your problem?" asked Hidan. His only form of pj's were his pants.

"Oh don't start. I'm too sleepy to even answer that..."

"What? You can't recover from yesterday's test that Leader-san gave you?"

"Look, for your information, I have never faced someone like Keiko before. Throughout my teenage life, I have been on the move so much, that I didn't fight every single enemy that followed me. Why? Because I was never caught. Keiko is the Akatsuki leader, so obviously she'd be strong. I haven't fought like that for a while so of course I'm tired! And aren't you cold without a shirt on?"

"He never buttons his cloak all the way up," said Kakuzu. "It's like he thinks he has a nice body or something."

"Shut the hell up!" said Hidan. "I don't want to deal with your crap this early in the morning!"

"Hidan, we always wake up this early, even when Pein was still alive. So don't start complaining about it dumbass."

Sasori was obviously irritated. Being the oldest member in the Akatsuki made him the most mature one. However, he looked very young, partly because he turned himself into a human puppet long ago.

"Sasori no danna," said Deidara. "You seem to be quiet today. Mm."

"I don't see the point in arguing in the morning," he said. "We all argue every single day. I'd rather argue when it's necessary Deidara. Unlike you, I tend to keep my patience unless I have to wait an extremely long time. Then I get irritated."

Ryuu still didn't know these people well because she barely joined yesterday. She felt that if she had to try and get along with the others, she needed to know their personalities. She already knew some of Tobi's. And some of Hidan's. But that's about it. The only thing she did know for sure is that the Akatsuki argue. A lot. Maybe it was because they all came from different villages.

"Ok!" said Tobi. "The pancakes are ready!"

He gave two pancakes to each Akatsuki member. Deidara didn't seem hungry. He was afraid to eat Tobi's food...

Tobi sat down next to Ryuu. She didn't like where she was sitting. She was between Deidara and Tobi, but across from Hidan and Itachi.

_Of course...__I have to be sitting here..._

Tobi removed his mask and for the first time, the rest of the Akatsuki got to see his actual face. They looked surprised. Tobi noticed. "What's wrong?"

"We're actually looking at your face," said Hidan. "That's what's wrong."

"Wow," said Ryuu. "Tobi, you're so cute! And to think I thought you looked like a dork under that mask!"

Tobi blushed. "Uh...thanks Ryuu-chan."

"You people have obviously never seen Tobi eat before," said Deidara. "Zetsu-san and I are the only ones who aren't surprised by this. Mm."

"Speaking of which," said Kisame. "Where is Zetsu-san?"

"He's having his breakfast at the local village," said Keiko.

"Why can't he eat here?" asked Ryuu.

"Zetsu is a canibal," said Sasori. "He eats other people Ryuu. He's a man-eating venus flytrap."

"I'm sorry I asked..." Ryuu tried to eat the pancakes without thinking about Zetsu eating some person's limb.

"You look disgusted," said Tobi. "What's wrong Ryuu-chan?"

"Yeah, don't you eat people too since you can turn into an animal?" said Hidan.

"No, I don't eat people! I eat bugs but not humans! Humans are the only thing I cannot eat! I haven't even tried it yet and I don't plan to!"

The rest continued eating their breakfast. Surprisingly, Tobi's pancakes this time were tasty.

"Tobi," said Deidara. "What did you do to the pancakes? They're actually edible. Mm."

"We have a new member in the Akatsuki!" said Tobi happily. "I wanted to welcome Ryuu-chan properly with a good breakfast."

"Gee, aren't you chock full of love..."

"Is it me, or is Tobi the only good natured one here?" asked Ryuu.

"No, it's true," said Sasori. "Tobi is the only_ kind_ Akatsuki member, but he's also the most obnoxious besides Deidara and yourself. Kisame is the most polite, in an evil kind of manner."

"And let me guess, you're the wisest?"

"Wow, Ryuu-chan is smart!" said Tobi.

"Precisely," said Sasori. "You will get to know us better the longer you stay here. However, don't think we will soften up just because you are a woman and you are the youngest."

"The youngest?"

"Yes," said Kakuzu. "All of us are different ages. Sasori is the eldest."

"But he looks eighteen!"

"That's when he turned himself into a puppet, so his face will stay that way forever and he will no longer age either."

"Is he immortal?"

"No, he can be killed as demonstrated those months ago. Hidan's the only immortal one. Anyway, after Sasori, it's myself, then Kisame. Then it's Zetsu, and after him is Tobi--"

"But he looks young too!"

"Never mind that. After Tobi it's Keiko, then Konan, then Hidan, then Itachi, then Deidara, and finally, yourself. So you see Ryuu, you are the youngest member in the Akatsuki."

Ryuu gave him a look and continued eating her pancakes.

"Well now that you are all done talking," said Keiko. "I have some important news I would like to discuss. Because of our new member Ryuu, and after seeing her abilities, I have decided to swap some members around."

"Which means?" said Hidan.

"I'm going to change some of the pairs." Before anyone could retort, Keiko continued on. Ryuu ignored this situation and drank some of the milk in her glass. Deidara ate some more of the pancakes as did Tobi.

"Kakuzu, you still have to work with Hidan because he is the only one you can kill numerous times and be able to put him back together. Itachi, you are still partnered up with Kisame since you two work well best. Konan shall be my partner. Zetsu continues working on his own like always. Sasori however, will be paired up with Tobi, while Deidara is going to be partnered up with Ryuu from now on."

Deidara choked on his food and Ryuu spit out the milk she was drinking right in Hidan's face.

"You bitch!" he yelled. "What the fuck did you do that for!?"

"What?!" said Ryuu as she stood up in her seat. "You expect me to work with girly-man over here?!" She pointed a finger at Deidara when saying this.

After Tobi slammed his hand on Deidara's back to stop him from choking, the blonde said "Why do I have to work with her?! She's worse than Tobi!"

"Because Deidara," started Keiko. "You are easily irritated and you can only fight long distance. So can Sasori, which is why your team needs to be balanced. Tobi can fight close combat and Sasori can handle him easily because he is the eldest. You on the other hand are just as troublesome as he is, which is why Ryuu will be your partner. She is less troublesome and seems more mature, which is why she is your partner."

"You hardly even know her!" said Deidara. "Leader-san, Ryuu is a lot more obnoxious than Tobi! Mm!"

"Very well then. You'll switch positions. It is _your_ job to look after Ryuu. She is your responsibility."

"But why?!"

"I have learned that you act more mature and take control when a person more obnoxious than you is your partner. So since Ryuu is more annoying than Tobi like you have said, she is your partner. End of discussion."

Ryuu sat down. "Great...Just great...This means I'm gonna be around girly-man most of my life..."

"You're not too pleasant either...Mm..."

Sasori was glad Keiko didn't decide to keep Deidara as his partner. He was even happier that Ryuu wasn't going to travel with him. Tobi wasn't as bad, so he could manage.

"Isn't this great?" said Tobi. "Deidara-san will have Ryuu-chan as his partner so that way they can get along, just like her and myself! And I get to travel with Sasori-senpai!"

"Oh joy..." said the red head.

-------------------

"I see..." said Tsunade as she read the report Shizune gave her. "So they want an escort?"

"Yes," said Shizune. "To Sunagakure."

"Very well," said the Hokage. "Then a party of at least five will be necessary."

"Who will you send?"

"Naruto's team of course."

**And that's the end of this chapter. Yeah, there wasn't any fighting, but not all stories need so much violence. And I like to picture Tobi with a kind and childish personality along with a cute face. Why? Because I have seen fan art images of him and his facial features make him look so cute, like Naruto-kun. So I describe him as cute physically and childish in behavior, which makes him adorable overall. x3 And the ages of the Akatsuki members are still unknown, except for Itachi's and Kisame's. The age order is how I imagine how old each member is. Please review.**


	6. The Beginning of Their Friendship

**Man, I gotta start doing my off-track assignments...This sucks...Even when I'm on vacation I still get homework...I need to do it to improve my grade point average...Right now I have a 2.6...not good...**

The Beginning of Their Friendship

Yamato looked at the paper he was given by Tsunade. It had his new mission and he was supposed to take Team 7 since Kakashi was on his own mission. The Hokage had told Yamato to also take Mikashi, since she has not been on a mission in a while. He didn't really know who Mikashi was, but he was sure Naruto and Sakura did.

He walked around Konoha. It was a nice and warm morning in the village and a few people were out and about. He looked around for Naruto and Sakura. But he couldn't find them. After all, it was early in the morning and Naruto was usually still asleep by this hour. Sakura probably was too.

"Hmm...Naruto's most likely asleep and Sakura...well I don't know what she does this early..."

Yamato sighed.

"And Sai's nowhere to be seen either..."

--------

Sai was sitting down on a roof top, drawing. He didn't know why, but he wanted to wake up early today. But he was bored being by himself. He didn't want to wake Naruto because he knew he'd get angry, and he didn't want to wake Sakura either because she'd probably be angrier.

He put his notebook away and walked towards the training grounds. He himself had never trained there, for he was different than most shinobi his age. He was just beginning to feel emotions, ever since he met Naruto and Sakura. He liked having emotions, but it was hard to show the facial expressions and an actual smile.

He heard some splashing and he went to investigate. It turns out that there was some sort of stream near by. He saw a tiger laying down on the grass and noticed it as Niko.

"Niko's here...then that means Mika..."

He looked around the area and found Mika, training by herself with actual water clones. She had some short shorts on and a short sleeveless top that it kinda even looked like a sports bra. Her hair was in a ponytail like always.

Sai sat down near a shaded tree behind the bushes and watched her train. He found her to be very graceful. Niko's ears twitched and she knew someone was there. She looked at Mika and the girl could feel her pet looking at her. She looked back at Niko who looked in the direction of Sai. He was surprised. He knew they had noticed he was hiding there. Sai blinked and only Niko was in the distance. He wondered where Mika went.

"What are you doing?"

Sai was startled and turned around to find Mika standing behind him, her arms folded across her chest.

"M...Mika-chan. How did you--"

"Niko and I share a very close relationship. She alerts me when someone is nearby. What were you doing?"

Sai blushed. "Well...I was just walking and then I noticed some splashing noises. So I came here to see what those sounds were..." Mika just looked at him. "What were you doing?"

"Me? Oh, I train early in the morning to get pumped for the new day. I love waking up when it's still fresh outside. But it looks like the sky is getting brighter. My morning training is done. I need to change back to my normal clothes." Mika walked out of the bushes to a large rock near Niko. Her clothes were there.

"Well are you gonna hide there all day?" she called out to Sai.

He came out of his little hiding place and walked towards Mika. She was putting on her clothes.

"You dress just like that without changing?" he asked.

"Yes. I always wear this outfit under my regular attire. Why? You want me to change in front of you?"

His pale face became very pink when she said that. Mika laughed.

"I'm just kidding Sai! Man, for a person who shows no emotion, you sure can blush."

Mika put on her ninja net undershirt, then her regular top. She put her skirt back on and put on her shoes. And then she put on all of her other accessories. She removed the band that held her ponytail and her hair let loose. It went all the way to the middle of her back. She took out a brush she had in her ninja pouch and started to brush her hair. When that was done, she put it back and tied her hair up again.

"Well, now I'm done!" She smiled and turned to Sai. "How do I look?"

He blushed again. "Um..."

Mika giggled. "Nevermind. Let's go get Naruto-kun and Sakura."

"Are they awake this early?"

"No. But who says they need to be awake for us to visit?"

Mika and Niko started to walk back towards the village, Sai right beside them.

---------------

Yamato had waited an hour and finally found Naruto and Sakura at Ichiraku Ramen with Sai and another shinobi he didn't reconize.

"Well, I see you guys are finally awake," he said when he approached them.

"Morning Yamato-taichou!" said Naruto. Sakura nodded and Sai gave a smile. Yamato saw the girl next to Sai gulping down her ramen. He saw that she had already eaten three bowls...

Mika stopped engulfing her food, and looked at Yamato. "Naruto-kun, who is this?"

"Oh he was our replacement sensei when Kakashi-sensei had to rest after we came back from Suna."

_Replacement...?_ thought Yamato.

"Well it's nice to meet you Yamato sir. My name is Uchiha Mikashi."

"Then you must be Kakashi-senpai's niece," he said.

"Yes. My Uncle Kashi has talked to me before about a guy named Yamato, but I guess I didn't really pay attention."

Yamato sweat dropped. "Well...the Hokage told me to look for you."

"Why?"

"Because she assigned me and Kakashi's team on a mission and she knew you would be willing to go."

"We have a new mission!?" said Naruto excitedly. He finished his tenth bowl of ramen and payed the bill."Ok, let's go!"

He started to walk out of the ramen shop.

"Hold on Naruto!" said Yamato with a laugh. "We have to get prepared first and you at least need to know what the mission is."

Sakura, Sai, and Mika walked out of the shop too.

"What's the mission?" asked Sakura.

"Well, we're supposed to escort a young woman from a wealthy family to Sunagakure. Her village is only a few miles from here, so it shouldn't take long to reach it."

"Why does she need to be escorted all the way over there?" asked Mika. If it involved Gaara, she wanted to know why.

"Lady Hokage didn't say. All she said was that it was family matters. Then she gave me the note they sent to us. So we're supposed to leave and take the woman to the Sand Village. That's all I know."

"Well ok," said Sai. "That seems simple enough."

"Alright then!" said Naruto. "Let's go!"

-------------

Ryuu was laying down on the couch in the living room. The woman had dressed into her normal Akatsuki attire, except her cloak. She looked up at the ceiling.

"Man, Tobi was right. The colors here are so dull..."

"That's why we're moving."

Ryuu saw Keiko walk into the room, along with the other Akatsuki.

"Moving?"

"Yes. I was discussing it with the other members. We're gonna move, but I need to look for a perfect location so that way nobody knows where our lair is. That's what we are going to be doing for a while. However, we can't all travel together. It'll be too big of a group. Those Konoha shinobi would find out about us for sure. So..."

Ryuu frowned. "Let me guess, we have to get into our pairs and travel alone in different directions so a certain ninja nation can't track us all down."

"Ryuu-chan is so smart!" remarked Tobi. "She figured it out!"

"Yes," said Keiko. "So put on your cloak. You'll be traveling for a few days with your partner."

Ryuu sighed and got up. She went to her room, but there was no door and no room. "Why is my door gone?"

"Oh," said Tobi. "Leader-san used a special jutsu to seal everyone's rooms. And now none of us can get in...But don't worry. I got your cloak for you Ryuu-chan!"

Tobi gave her the cloak. She put it on. "Thanks I guess..."

"Now," said Keiko. "We must all walk outside. I need to seal this place up."

-----------

The Akatsuki were standing outside their lair. Ryuu looked around the outside. The lair was basically just a cave with the inside modified to look like a home. The outside had boulders and dirt and was basically in the middle of nowhere.

"No wonder we need a new place. Our current lair looks like crap."

"No, it looks like shit," said Hidan.

"That's why we're moving," said Kakuzu.

"How did you and Konan go to the market? There's no town near here!" said Ryuu.

"We had Deidara make us clay birds," said Konan. "That's how we traveled to the nearest town."

"Anyway," said Keiko. "While Konan and myself look for a new location, it will be your jobs to start thinking about what the inside should look like, as well as your rooms."

"So you're basically saying our whole lair is gonna be remodeled?" asked Deidara.

"Yes. I just explained it to you a few minutes ago."

"Yay!" said Tobi. "Our lair is gonna get a makeover! I can't wait to start!"

"Now then," said Keiko. "We'll be leaving." She made some handsigns and all of a sudden, the whole lair exploded and it was all rubble.

"Was that necessary?" asked Ryuu.

"Leader-san needs to leave no trace of our whereabouts," said Sasori. "If she leaves the lair just like that, people who are looking for us will surely have some clues. That's why she needed to blow up the place...And our rooms along with it."

Keiko turned to everyone. "I will contact you when I have found a proper hideout. I don't know what it's gonna look like--"

"Oh!" said Tobi. "Can it be a giant mansion near a beautiful sea shore? I've always wanted to live in a place like that."

"Fine, since you're a good boy."

"Yay!"

"But there's no promises Tobi."

Tobi's excitement calmed. "Ok..."

"Well what are the rest of us supposed to do then?" asked Ryuu. "Just walk around and wait?"

"No you idiot," said Deidara. "We're gonna walk around because it's fun. Mm."

"Don't get smart with me girly-man."

Kakuzu sighed. He didn't want them to start arguing. "Ryuu, while Leader-san and Konan are looking for our new lair, the rest of us are supposed to find furnishings for it. What I mean by that is we have to buy things for the new place and our new rooms. Understand?"

"You could of just said that before instead of making me think..."

Hidan was going to say something to her, but Kakuzu covered his mouth and said "I don't want you to start yapping your mouth off. You're already annoying as it is."

"Well, then I'm outta here," said Deidara. The whole time Kakuzu was talking, he had made a clay bird. He dropped it and made a handsign. It became large enough to ride on.

"You should make one for Ryuu-chan senpai," said Tobi. "Be a gentleman."

"That's you Tobi, not me. Ryuu can find her own way to travel. Mm."

"Thanks for giving that suggestion to blondie Tobi, but I have my own and much _better_ way of traveling," Ryuu said. She made some handsigns and summoned a giant falcon. She got on his feathery back.

"That's gonna be noticeable," said Deidara to Ryuu.

"And like your's isn't? At least mine is _real_." Ryuu patted the bird on his head and he began to flap his wings. He rose off the ground and started to fly foward.

"Troublesome woman," said Deidara.

"Go easy on her or else Leader-san won't be pleased. But don't baby her either," said Sasori. The rest had already started walking their own directions. The red head got into his puppet Hiroku. His voice changed. "If anything happens to Ryuu, it'll be on your head you know."

"Bye Deidara-senpai!" said Tobi. "I'll promise to be a good boy for Sasori-senpai! I'll miss you and Ryuu-chan! Be nice to her!" And with a wave from Tobi, they started walking off into the distance.

"Whatever. Mm," said Deidara.

His clay bird rose up into the air and flew fast to catch up with Ryuu's.

"So, you finally decided to follow me," she said.

"Follow _you_? I'm the leader of this duo. And I'm responsible for you. This sucks. Mm."

"How so?" Ryuu asked with a mischievous smirk.

"Because I have to practically live with you from now on. It was better when I was with Sasori no danna or Tobi."

"Gee, I wonder why. You're not gay are you?"

Deidara shot her a death glare. Ryuu only laughed.

"I'm only kidding!" She couldn't help but giggle. "Wow. I have a feeling we're gonna be _best _friends Deidara-san."

"And since when are you polite?!" He was getting angry at her sarcasim.

Ryuu only laughed more. Deidara had the urge to throw a bomb at her, but Sasori told him to take it easy. _Danna, how can _you_ say that? You haven't been around her even five minutes by yourself..._

"I'm sensing a little tension between us," said Ryuu with that same annoying smile. "Maybe you should of been _nice_ to me and made me a clay bird to ride on too."

"You didn't want one _remember_?"

"Yeah, but you could of at least attempted to start getting along with me."

"You're the one who should get along with me! Mm."

Ryuu sighed. She too was starting to get irritated. Usually people would of given up arguing with her early in conversation, but Deidara seemed smart enough not to.

"Fine," she said. "Then let's get along. I'm tired of arguing anyway. There's no point in it and you're a stubborn asshole."

Deidara fumed. "Listen Ryuu! The only reason why I'm your partner is because Keiko made it like that! I would of been happier being Sasori's or Tobi's partner. Or even both! And no I'm not gay! It's just you have been the most annoying partner I have ever had to be paired up with! So shut the hell up, listen to my directions, and we'll get along just fine! Mm!"

Ryuu looked at him. She didn't know what to say since she was never talked to like that before. She just stood quiet and looked forward. The woman looked neither angry or hurt. All she said was "I understand."

Deidara calmed down and looked at her. She was not crying or pouting. But she didn't seem to have any expression on her face. He wondered if she was hurt. He had never been around a female, and that's probably why he didn't know how to get along with one.

"Ryuu..."

But she didn't look at him. He wondered if this was how women acted when a guy talked to them like that. Most women would cry or slap a man in the face. But Ryuu wasn't like most women. Deidara felt like she was giving him the cold shoulder.

When she still had said nothing, Deidara looked out into the distance in which his bird was flying. He knew Sasori wanted him to get along with Ryuu, but it's obvious he's never had a girl partner, so he doesn't know how to act around one. He wondered if Sasori knew how. But he couldn't talk to him because they were far away from each of the other pairs. So no advice could be given.

_Maybe I _should_ try to get along with her..._Deidara thought._ Tobi did, and quickly. Ryuu's nice to him. And even though danna isn't as friendly with her, he gives her information about life in the Akatsuki. Same with Kakuzu. She seems to respect them. She respects us all. Well, except myself and Hidan. But nobody respects Hidan anyway. Mm._

Deidara looked at Ryuu again, and she still had that same expression on her face. It wasn't a blank expression though. There was just no emotion. Well, even though he didn't know what was wrong with her, Deidara was gonna right his wrongs. Even though he argued with Sasori and Tobi to the point that he wanted to blow them up, he still got along with them and even considered the two as his closest friends. Maybe he should try to get along with Ryuu and have another friend.

He looked out into the distance once more, and neither of them talked the rest of the way.

**And well, that's it. Yeah, I didn't know how to express Dei-kun's feelings. Those last four paragraphs took a little thinking. I just hope I didn't put him out of character. The one thing I hate in fanfiction, besides yaoi and yuri, is putting a character out of character. And crack pairings. That's about it. Um, but there will probably be some fluff between Deidara and Ryuu in the next chapie. Yay fluff! x3**


	7. Emotion Comotion

**Ok, this part is a Deidara side of the story chapter. Well, the story is mainly about him isn't it? The Konohas and Sai can wait. Deidara now, Sai later.**

Emotion Comotion

After about a few hours, Deidara started to see a village. It was the Grass Village. It was getting dark already. And his stomach was growling. He turned to Ryuu. She was still looking strait ahead, but her expression looked slightly sad. She seemed to be deep in thought at the same time.

"Look," said Deidara. Ryuu finally glanced at him. The young man pointed his finger in the direction of the village.

"Where is that?"

"It's the Grass Village. That's where we're gonna spend the rest of the day. Mm."

"How long?"

"Well we started traveling at around eight. And it's been hours since we've eaten anything. I also don't know when Keiko is gonna give us some new directions. So probably until those days are up. Mm."

Ryuu gave a small nod and just continued looking towards the Grass Village. Deidara knew she was still hurt, but could find no way to comfort her.

"Hey Ryuu."

The woman looked at him.

"Yes Deidara-san?"

"We need to get off the birds now. We're almost there. Let's just walk the rest of the way."

Ryuu patted her falcon on his head. He started to descend back towards the ground, as did Deidara's. Ryuu jumped off the bird and it disappeared in white smoke. Deidara jumped off his too and the clay bird vanished as well. The sun had been setting and the sky was orange, with dark blue above it. It was a little warm out though.

"You need to put your hat on Ryuu," said Deidara. "The Akatsuki never go into a town without putting their hat on. And for some reason, only Konoha and Suna know about us..."

Ryuu got her hat that she had hidden in her cloak. She put it on. She had never worn one of these before, so the feeling was new. Deidara put his hat on as well. His partner was standing right next to him and for the first time, he noticed she was slightly shorter than him.

"Let's go. Mm."

----------------

Deidara and Ryuu walked into the village without any problems or obsatcles. Ryuu followed Deidara wherever he went because he was the _leader _of their duo.

The first order of buissness was to find a place to stay. So Deidara and Ryuu waked around looking for somewhere to sleep. They found a little hotel with bamboo plants growing on the side. They went in.

"Excuse me," said Deidara. He wasn't used to being so polite, but he didn't want to cause trouble. For some reason, those last words Sasori told him "...it'll be on your head you know." disturbed the blonde. "I'd like to rent a room. Mm."

"For how many?" said the woman at the desk.

"Two."

Ryuu had seen an aquarium tank filled with koi fish. They were colorful and graceful when swimming. "They're so pretty..."

"Ok. Let me see where you can stay..." said the lady. She looked through a book in front of her and said "We have a room available, but it only has one bed. Is that ok?"

"Only one bed?" said Deidara. He didn't like that...It meant he had to share with Ryuu...

"Yes."

"Yeah I guess it's ok...Mm."

"Well here are the keys and it's on the second floor, last room near the potted bamboo."

"Uh, thanks." Deidara took out some money Keiko had given him. Since he had died a few months ago, he didn't get his last paycheck. So Keiko gave him his paycheck and some extra money since Ryuu didn't have any yet.

Deidara looked at Ryuu. "Ryuu, I got us a place to stay. Mm"

She turned towards him and said "Ok."

----------------

Deidara opened the door and stepped inside. For a small hotel, the room was very nice. There was a little balcony, a nice marble bathroom, a shiny black television (yes in this story there is actually technology), a small dining table with cushions as seats, and a soft and silky bed. Except for some reason he was afraid of the bed...

"So is this where we're staying?" asked Ryuu.

"Yeah. But I'm not sleeping on the floor. Mm."

"Neither am I."

There was silence.

"Fine. We'll share the bed, but don't push me off to the side. Mm."

"I won't."

The tension and distance between them seemed to soften after Deidara's remark. Ryuu managed to crack a small smile, something that relieved Deidara. "It's about time you smiled. Mm."

"Sorry, I was just deep in thought before. But I'm ok now."

Ryuu took of her hat and cloak. She hung it up on the coat rack in a corner of the room. Deidara did the same.

"You know something," said Deidara. "I just noticed that we have almost the exact same outfit, except your's is more feminine because your belly is showing. Mm."

"And you barely noticed this?"

"I don't pay attention to the little things in life like what a girl looks like in certain clothing."

Ryuu only shook her head. "Can we eat now? I'm hungry and my stomach has been growling for three hours. I kept track."

"Then why didn't you say something? Mm."

"I was still a little...shaken."

"Oh."

"Is there like some sort of buffet here in the hotel or room service?"

"I think we have to go downstairs for room service. Mm."

"Well then let's go!"

----------

Ryuu was the first to order. She ordered almost everything tasty on the menu. Mostly it was sea food. And sweets. Deidara was worried. He hoped the money he had would cover it all...

"Hey Ryuu calm down," he said. "I need to eat too you know. Mm."

"Sorry Deidara-san."

Finally Deidara ordered what he was gonna eat. It was about half of what Ryuu ordered since he was afraid he wasn't going to meet the budget...

Deidara payed and went back up to the room, Ryuu behind him.

"Well, they should be coming in about ten minutes," said Ryuu.

"I'm sure it takes longer than that to make the food."

"But don't they just reheat it?"

"No. They have _real_ food here. They better have real food. I lost half of my money tonight...Mm."

"You know Deidara-san, you worry too much. Why?"

"I don't know. It could be because I have to watch over you like if you were five or else my ass is gonna get kicked by Keiko. Maybe that's why!"

Ryuu laughed. "You're so funny!"

"I was being serious! Mm!"

"And why do you say 'Mm' all the time?"

"Because that's how I talk! Mm!"

Ryuu laughed again.

"Well I'm gonna go out."

"To where?!"

"To the shops. I need to buy something to sleep in unless you want me to sleep in my underwear and bra."

"Oh god no. Just get out there and buy something...Here."

He gave her some money. Ryuu smiled. "Thanks Deidara-san."

As she started to walk out the door, Deidara said "Wait, I have to come with you. Mm."

"Why? I don't need protecting. I can take care of myself."

"There are a lot of freaks and weirdos who do rotten things to pretty women like you."

"Aww, you think I'm pretty Deidara-san?"

Deidara blushed. "Not in that way! I just meant that--"

"I know. I just like to tease you."

"Ugh..."

Ryuu walked out of the door when Deidara said "You should put your cloak on. Mm."

"I think I shouldn't because you never know. There might be some people who recongize the red clouds. That's why I'm just going out like this. You should too Deidara-san."

"I guess you're right. Mm."

-----------------

Deidara and Ryuu walked through the village to see what stores were there. There were a few stores with women's clothing and they were very provocative. Deidara looked at the windows in disgust...

"Wow!" said Ryuu as they walked into a store. "There's so many things to buy here!"

"Don't spend all the money!" said Deidara. "We still need that for a few more days!"

"Hmm...What kind of pj's should I get?"

"I don't know. I'm not a woman...Mm."

"But you kinda look--"

"Don't say it! Just pick something already! The food is probably already at our room!"

Ryuu smiled and picked out something at random. She started to pay the cashier. "Aren't you gonna get something Deidara-san?"

"Not in this store. Mm."

"I meant in another store."

"No, I brought my pajamas unlike some people. You need to be more prepared Ryuu. Mm."

The guy at the cashier gave Ryuu her pj's and walked out of the store. Deidara looked at the guy and said "Thanks. Mm."

"That's a fine woman you got there buddy. How long have you two been going out?"

"She's not my woman and we're not going out. She's my partner for a mission. Mm."

"Well then can I have her?"

Deidara gave him a glare that made the cashier hide under the register.

-----------------

Deidara and Ryuu walked up the hotel stairs and saw that a woman was standing outside their door, knocking.

"See? What did I tell you?" Deidara said to Ryuu. She just rolled her eyes and walked over to the woman.

"Hey there! Um, is that our food?"

"Are you the people staying in this room?" the lady said shyly. She seemed young.

"Yes. And we ordered food. So I guess this is ours!" said Ryuu with a smile.

"Um...ok. I'l be back in a while to pick up the dishes...and...um...stuff..."

"Ok! Bye!"

The timid young woman bowed and went downstairs. "Well she seems nice," said Ryuu.

"That's because she thought you were a pyschotic killer and didn't want you to hurt her. Mm."

"Don't be jealous just because you're not social."

Deidara growled and Ryuu only gave him an annyoing smile. She opened the door and they brought the food inside.

----------------

After about 15 minutes, half of the food was gone. Deidara was amazed at how much Ryuu could eat. She even kept asking him if he was gonna finish his food.

"How do you stay so thin?!" asked Deidara.

"I don't really know..." replied Ryuu. "But I guess it's because I exercise. You should try it."

Deidara ignored her and ate his food.

"Ok Deidara-san," Ryuu started. "Since we're gonna be partners from now on, we should get to know each other better. So start talking about yourself."

"Ladies first. Mm," said Deidara with a mouth full of rice.

"Exactly. Start first." Ryuu smiled again.

"You're getting on my last nerves..." Deidara mumbled. "Fine. I'll start...What do you want to know?"

"Hmm...Well, those mouths on your hands...How did you get them?"

"I was born with them. Mm."

"Do you feed them too? And do you brush their teeth?"

"No I don't feed them. They don't need to eat. And no I don't brush their teeth. They stay white. Mm."

"Ok. What else..."

"I thought you said we were supposed to talk about ourselves. Why are you asking questions?"

"Because I want to know what I want to know. Now then..."

"Ugh..."

"How do you get your hair to look like that?"

"You mean in this style?"

"Yeah it's so pretty! I like your hair."

"That's how it is. And no it's not pretty. It's cool. Mm."

Ryuu giggled. "Ok. Enough with the questions. Just talk about yourself."

"Fine. Well, I love art and I hate my village. I like to sculpt the clay I use into many different forms and make them explode. I also don't like obnoxious people like Tobi. And yourself. That's about it. Mm."

"Gee, am I really that annoying?"

"Yeah."

"Whatever. How about your past?"

"I'd rather not talk about it...Mm."

"Why?"

"I just don't want to. Mm."

"Please?"

"No."

"Fine..."

"Now it's your turn Ryuu. So start talking. Mm." Deidara ate some more of his food. Ryuu just gave him a look and took a piece of her chocolate cake.

"Well," she said. "I adore cute things and animals. I love nature and all of it's beauty. I don't like being cooped up in one place because I'm easily bored. I like training and I love to eat. That's about it from me."

"And your history?"

"You don't need to know that..."

Deidara guessed that Ryuu didn't want to talk about her past because it was a horrible thing to remember. His was. So he let her slide.

"Tell me about your necklace Ryuu. I've never seen one like it before. Mm."

Ryuu's necklace was a small charm on a soft and thin but sturdy strap with beautiful gemstones. In the center was a black opal that glimmered many colors. Around it were four small pearls that shown brightly. Her necklace glittered in the light.

"Well..." Ryuu looked at her necklace. "My sister gave it to me...Before the incident..."

"Incident?"

"It's nothing...Anyway, it was always in my family and it was our most prized possesion to the women. It belonged to my grandmother, then my mom, then my sister, and now to me. I hold it dear and it's worth more than my life."

"It's that valuable?"

"Yes."

"Then keep it away from Kakuzu. He'll steal it and sell that thing on the black market. Mm."

"Like I'm gonna let that happen."

There was silence when they continued eating their food. Until Ryuu said "So Deidara-san...how did you get into the Akatsuki?"

"I was forced. Like you. Mm."

"How?"

"Itachi, Kisame, and Sasori came one day to my village a few years back. They told me that Pein wanted me in the Akatsuki because he liked my talent. I told them no and they were stubborn. They wouldn't leave without me. I didn't know much about the Akatsuki back then. I was only a teenager. I tried to defeat them with my art, but that bastard Itachi got the best of me with his Sharingan. I hate those eyes...Anyway, after that I was taken to the Akatsuki and that's when I became Sasori's partner. I suppose my arrogance got me into this whole mess. That's how it also led to my death...Mm."

"Your death? But you're alive."

"That's right. I forgot you barely came to the Akatsuki when we were brought back to life. You see, Keiko can use these powerful yet costly jutsus. She brought back the deceased: Kakuzu, Sasori, Hidan, and myself. We were all killed by Konoha shinobi a few months back and quite frankly, we can't stand them. I can't wait to get my hands on Kyuubi. I better get it before Itachi does. Mm."

"Wow. You have an interesting history."

"My childhood sucked so it's not interesting at all. Mm."

"Gee," said Ryuu as she put down the bowl she had in her hands. She finished all of her food. "I feel kinda bad making you pay for all of this, even my pajamas..."

"Why?" Deidara finished his food too and put down his plate.

"Because...I had money all the time in my pocket. A lot more than you had on hand."

Deidara looked angry. "Ryuu! You made me pay for all of this when you could of payed for it yourself?!"

Ryuu laughed. "You should of asked! That's what you get for hurting my feelings those hours ago!"

"That's was_ your_ fault! Mm!"

Ryuu only laughed again. "Oh well." Deidara was angry, but not so mad that he wanted to hurt her. "Why you little...Come here!"

Ryuu got up to avoid Deidara trying to grab her. He fell down and she laughed harder. "Man, you looked so comical right now!" After rubbing his head, Deidara got up and lunged at her when she let her gaurd down. He tackled her to the ground.

"Now that's no way to treat a lady," Ryuu said with that same smirk as she looked up at him. "But it didn't hurt."

"It didn't?!"

"You think a ninja like me can feel anything with a tackle? You're so naive."

Deidara looked angry again and Ryuu only laughed. "You'll never beat me down Deidara-san. Your physical strength is weak."

"Fine. If that's how you're gonna play--"

"So now we're playing? Gee, I thought you were a serious shinobi and had no interest in fun or laughs."

"You want laughs? Then I'll make you laugh until you die. Mm."

"And how are you gonna do that--" but then she started to giggle. Deidara was tickling her. "Stop it!"

"Ha! You can't get out of this one Ryuu! Mm!"

Ryuu only laughed harder. She couldn't get up because her stomach hurt and Deidara was on her. He wouldn't let her off that easy after what she did to him. Not sharing the money and making him worry...

There was a knock at the door and the lady from before came in. Apparently she was the maid. "Um...excuse me...but it's time for me to..." She saw this scene and took it in the wrong way. Her face flushed. "Am...Am I disturbing an intimate moment...?"

The two shinobi raised their heads. Well, Ryuu was looking at her upside down because she was on the floor. Both saw the maid's flushed face and they immediately knew what she thought she was interuppting.

"Woah!" said Deidara as he got up. "I know what you're thinking lady and that's not what happened! Mm!"

"He's right," said Ryuu. "And you should knock first before entering to someone's room!"

The maid looked apologetic.

"But--"

"What would of happened if we were really in bed?!"

"Ryuu!" yelled Deidara. His faced was flushed too.

"I'm just letting this woman know that she needs to be considerate of other people!"

"Well don't use you and I in an intimate moment as an example! Mm!"

"Why? It's not like we even have a relationship! We're on a mission Deidara! Not a vacation!"

"Um..." the maid said. But before she could say anything else, she passed out. All the other two heard was a thump on the ground.

Deidara looked at the maid. "Now look what you did Ryuu. Mm."

"We'll just splash some water on her face."

-------------------

After waiting for the unconcious maid to wake up, Deidara and Ryuu helped her put away the things in the cart as an apology. Deidara didn't feel like they needed to apologize, but Ryuu wouldn't let him have his way.

After that, they got ready to go to sleep. They had to rest up in case Keiko notified them about the new hideout. Deidara took out his pajamas which were just plain dark blue pants with a white undershirt. He wasn't like Hidan who only slept with pants and wasn't like Tobi who actually got pj's with cute little animals on them. That was just plain weird...

Ryuu changed in the bathroom after Deidara finished changing. He had brushed his teeth and only his regular ones. Ryuu still told him to brush the other sets of teeth, but he ignored her. He had taken off the scope on his left eye when he was eating dinner. After removing the band that held up his ponytail, Deidara set himself down on the left side of the bed. He looked up at the ceiling and wondered how the others were doing.

"Are you done yet Ryuu?" he asked loudly since the bathroom door was closed. "I'm tired so hurry up. Mm."

"Aww crap! This isn't the outfit I wanted!"

"You're gonna sleep in it. Who cares what it looks like. Mm."

"But it's a nightgown! I wanted pajamas, not some slutty night dress!"

"Then you should of looked at what you were buying before you left the store moron. Hurry up. Mm."

"Oh be quiet."

Ryuu turned off the light and came out of the bathroom. "What are you doing?"

"Staring up at the ceiling," said Deidara without even looking at her.

"You're laying down on the left side of the bed."

"And?"

"That's where I'm gonna sleep."

"We never agreed who was gonna sleep on which side Ryuu. It's just a bed. Mm."

"Well I want the left side!"

"Why?"

"Because I always sleep on that side!"

Deidara was annoyed once again and looked at Ryuu. "You know what, you're starting to get on my last...nerve..." He stopped because he was tounge tied when he saw Ryuu. Her sleeping attire was a thin strapped royal blue nightgown that hugged her figure so her feminine curves stood out. She didn't like it...

"Well? What's wrong?"

Deidara blushed and said nothing.

"Hello?" Ryuu waved a hand. She put her hands on her hips and just stared at him. She got the picture and gave a mischeivous smile. _I know how to get my side of the bed...All it takes is a little feminine charm. Worked back at my village._

Ryuu started to walk towards Deidara in a seductive way that he didn't like at all...

_Holy crap..._he thought. _I wish I was somewhere else at this moment instead of here...I want to be back at that stupid lair right now...I know what Ryuu's gonna try to pull to get what she wants. But I'm not gonna let her over power me! Mm!_

Ryuu sat down on the bed and said "Deidara-kun."

"Since when did you start calling me that?!"

"Please...can I have the left side of the bed?"

"No! I told you it doesn't matter who gets what side. It's still gonna be the same result! Sleep! Mm!"

Ryuu moved closer to him. "Please? For your Ryuu-chan?"

"No! And you're not my R-Ryuu-chan!"

_He's starting to break! Yay!_

Ryuu moved in closer so that she was right next to him. "Please?"

"N-no!"

She leaned on him, her face looking at his. She was practically on him. "Please Deidara-kun..." she said in his ear. "Can I have this side?"

"G-go away you horrible siren...Mm..."

"Please?"

She leaned in closer to him that Deidara could see the pupils of her eyes. "Please Dei-kun?" She put her hands on the sides of his face. "I promise I'll be a good girl." She ran her hands through his long blonde hair. The strap on her left shoulder was slipping. Deidara blushed a deeper shade of red. He didn't like this close physical contact. It made him feel strange...

"F-fine R-Ryuu. You c-can have this side. Mm."

"Yay!" said Ryuu as she bounced back up. "Now get off Deidara-san!"

She pushed him off the bed. He fell down on his head again...

Ryuu got under the covers and settled herself down. She was really warm and comfortable.

"Ryuu!"

"Good night Deidara-san! Oh and, turn off the light please! Thanks!"

Deidara looked at her and she seemed to be asleep despite that annoying smile on her face. He sighed and turned off the light. He got into his side of the bed. He didn't like the right side. He wanted the left side. But the woman's charm overpowered him.

He looked at Ryuu. He was still angry at her for playing such a nasty trick like that. He was just glad that the others weren't there to see it. But he calmed down after seeing Ryuu fall asleep. The smile was no longer there, for she knocked out as soon as she hit the pillow. Deidara just looked at her and gave a faint smile.

"Good night Ryuu. Mm."

And he too, fell asleep.

**Yosh! I finished the chapter!!! It took me two hours to write! Can you believe that? D: Yeah, Ryuu likes to use her feminine charm to get what she wants. She doesn't really use it anymore though. But this time was different. Poor Deidara. Lol He's never had such close contact with a woman before. Glad Tobi wasn't there to record it on his video camera! xD Reviews would be appreciated. :3**


	8. Seaside Mansion

Seaside Mansion 

The alarm clock started to beep. Deidara groaned from under the covers and looked at the night stand. The time read 5am...

"I don't know who set this alarm...but I'm not ready to get up yet...mm..."

Deidara however, couldn't go back to sleep. So he got up and stretched. He sat down on the bed because he was only half awake. He looked at Ryuu. She was still asleep. The way she looked when she slept made Deidara smile. "She looks different when she's asleep," he said to himself. "She's kinda..." but he shook his head and said nothing more.

He got up and went outside on the small balcony. He wondered how such a small hotel could have balconies...

That's when Deidara heard a ringing in his head..."Great...The Akatsuki are waking up which means one of them is gonna contact me...mm..."

Suddenly, Sasori's voice came into Deidara's head. Well...it was more like Hiruko's.

"Deidara."

"What danna?"

"So you're awake."

"And? Mm."

"Leader-san has found the new hideout and wants us to meet her at the location. Ugh..."

"It's five in the morning. And what's wrong? You sound tired. Mm."

"You would be too if you had to carry Tobi on your back while you were inside a puppet!"

Deidara laughed mentally.

"Shut up Deidara. So how's Ryuu?"

"Eh...She's asleep in our bed. Mm."

"Our bed?"

"We had to stay in a hotel and there was only one bed in each room. So she and I had to sleep in the same one. Mm."

"You better not have done anything with her Deidara. Keiko won't be pleased if one of the female Akatsuki gets pregnant."

"Danna, I barely even know Ryuu! Mm!"

"Yes, but nowadays--"

"Save it for a person who cares. Anyway, she forced me to give her the left side of the bed."

"Why?"

"I don't know. But she managed to...with her feminine charm...Mm."

"You mean like seduction?"

"Not exactly, but something similiar. And then when I gave in, she was very happy and pushed me off the bed. Sasori-danna, I don't like to be with that woman when I'm by myself. What she did yesterday made me feel...strange...Mm."

"Ignore it Deidara. There shouldn't be any romances within the Akatsuki. I know Keiko hasn't said anything yet, but I'm pretty sure she doesn't want to deal with situations like it. Ugh...Damn Tobi is so heavy..."

"So do I wake up Ryuu?"

"Yeah. Where are you anyway?"

"In the Grass Village. Mm."

"Well, Keiko told me where the hideout is, so I'll give you instructions on how to get there. It might take a few hours, so eat something quickly and then get going. Understand?"

"Yeah danna. Just tell me where it is. Mm."

"Very well."

And so, the Tobi-carrying Sasori started to tell Deidara where the new Akatsuki hideout was...

----------------

Team Kakashi was already on the move. It was now seven in the morning and they had picked up the young lady who they were supposed to take to Suna yesterday. She was Mika's age and her name was Michiko. Apparently she was the daughter of a wealthy landlord and they had some buisness in Suna that they wouldn't discuss until in the presence of the Kazekage.

"So why can't you tell us what this whole escort is about?" asked Sakura while they were walking.

"My father doesn't want it to be discussed with anybody but the Kazekage and the council. I would tell you, but since I can't, I won't," said Michiko.

"Not even a hint?" asked Naruto.

"No."

"In any case," started Yamato. "We need to get to Suna before nightfall. I don't know how...but we do."

"I think I can help with that," said Mika.

"How?"

"My summonings."

Mika took off the giant scroll that was on her back. She unrolled it and her eyes scanned the paper. "Ah, here's the one!"

She bit her thumb and smeared the blood on the palm of her hand. She then did some hand signs and said "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" and placed her hand on one of the scriptures on the scroll. From the smoke appeared a sparrow, bigger than three elephants and she said "Mikashi, how may I assist you?"

"We need to get to Suna and fast."

"I understand. Climb on and I'll take you there shortly."

"Cool!" said Naruto. "I didn't know you could do that Mika-chan!"

"There's a lot of things I can do that you don't know about Naruto-kun."

Sai was amazed. He never knew Mika could do something that incredible. He got on the sparrow's back after everyone else got on. Mika sat on the sparrow's head.

"Ok, take us up!"

"Yes."

The sparrow spread her wings and started to soar up into the sky. They flew at a high speed and had to hold on to the escortee and the bird's feathers to stay on. Mika didn't mind. She did this all the time.

-----------------------

"So where is this place again?" asked Ryuu as she finished eating the last of her toast. She was flying on a clay bird with Deidara. They had been in the sky for a few hours already. Ryuu was sitting down and Deidara was standing.

"Near the ocean. Mm."

"Oh how beautiful! I hope Keiko chose a great spot!"

"She better or else Tobi won't stop complaining. Mm."

"Do you like the ocean Deidara-san?"

"I don't really care for nature like you do Ryuu."

"Well I love it. Actually, I love anywhere that's in the wild. I especially love jungles and tropical seashores."

"Why?"

"Well, jungles are exotic and fun to explore. And seashores are so beautiful."

"Good. I thought you'd be one of those types that love the romantic sunset scenery at the beach. Mm."

"Romance is dead. I'm not those kind of girls who think their fantasies will come true if they wait and believe. That's bullshit."

Deidara smiled. "Gee, your even more weird than I thought. Mm."

"What's so weird about me?"

"I've never met a girl like you before. Usually they're very emotional and are always longing for love. But you're not like that."

"Of course. Those are for women who need a man in their life. I'm perfectly fine by myself. What about you?"

"What about me?"

"Do you want someone in your life?"

Deidara stood quiet. He looked into the distance and said "I thought I did. But that was a long time ago...Mm."

Ryuu looked at him. He had a serious face. "What do you mean?"

"It's nothing to worry about. Mm."

"But I want to know."

"I'd rather not talk about it. Mm."

"Ok." For a moment there was silence until Ryuu said "Deidara-san?"

"Yeah?"

"If you ever need to talk, I'm here."

Deidara looked at Ryuu who only smiled. "Why are you being so nice all of a sudden?"

"Remember Deidara-san? Last night I promised I'd be a good girl. I don't go back on my word."

The blonde smiled. "I guess that makes sense. And you don't have to call me Deidara-san. Plain old Deidara is fine. Mm."

"Ok."

More silence.

"Deidara?"

"Hmm?"

"Thanks for letting me ride on your bird this time."

"You shouldn't thank me for that. I'm your partner and gaurdian. I need to take care of you and protect you. Mm."

Ryuu blushed slightly. "Oh. Well...thanks anyway...Deidara."

Deidara looked at her. He saw her face and she blushed more. She looked in another direction and fiddled with her hair. Deidara blushed too. "Don't...Don't mention it Ryuu. And I mean it. If the other Akatsuki knew I was being so nice to you, I'd never hear the end of it. Especially from Tobi. Mm."

Ryuu smiled timidly. "Ok."

Deidara looked away because his face became redder, so he didn't want to see Ryuu. That's when he noticed that there were two figures walking on the ground below. It was Itachi and Kisame. He also noticed sand and heard the sound of crashing waves. They were near the sea. Deidara used the scope on his left eye to close in on them. "Hmm. It looks like we're not late." Then he looked around and in the far distance, he saw Kakuzu and Hidan, Zetsu, and Sasori and Tobi. They were all coming from different directions.

"We're almost there," he said to Ryuu.

"I know."

-----------------------

Tobi had woken up hours ago and got a complaint from Sasori.

"I'm sorry Sasori-senpai! But Tobi was tired!"

"Don't ever do it again!"

"Ok. Tobi promises to be a good boy."

The masked man noticed Keiko and Konan in the distance near some large rocks. He noticed the other groups walking towards the two ladies. Tobi also saw a giant clay bird in the sky and two figures riding on top of it. He gasped in excitement as the bird started to descend.

Deidara got off once the bird landed. He helped Ryuu off. "Um...thanks," she said. Deidara looked away and blushed. The bird disappeared.

"We should walk the rest of the way. Mm."

"Ok."

The two started walking when Deidara heard someone shout "Senpai! Ryuu-chan!" He and Ryuu turned around to see Tobi running towards them in a slow motion, anime tears streaming down his eye hole.

He was about to glomp Deidara, when the blonde punched him in the face. Tobi fell down and Ryuu sweatdropped.

"Baka. Mm."

Ryuu sighed and continued following Deidara. Sasori had caught up with Tobi. He didn't feel like running after him, so he had continued to walk. "You're pathetic."

------------------

Finally all the teams had reached Keiko and Konan. "So...you're all here."

"Why wouldn't we be?" said Hidan. He was gonna start complaining again...

_Here we go..._thought Kakuzu.

While Hidan was complaining and cursing in conversation with Keiko, Tobi and Deidara had their own little talk.

"Senpai! I missed you and Ryuu-chan!"

"I didn't. Mm."

"So how was it being Ryuu-chan's partner?"

"It was ok I guess. Mm."

"How ok?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Because I'm curious!"

"Well nothing happened. Except Ryuu made me use up my money when she could have paid for things herself...Mm."

"That's how it is on dates though senpai. The guys are supposed to treat the girls."

"Well it wasn't a date, so she should of paid for herself! Mm!"

"I'm right here you know," said Ryuu as she crossed her arms. Tobi ran to her and glomped her.

"Oh Ryuu-chan! I missed you so much! As much as senpai!"

"Tobi," said Ryuu. "You're crushing me!"

"Sorry." He let go of her.

Tobi started conversation with Ryuu while Sasori talked with Deidara. "You seem to have a better temperment with Ryuu now."

"Yeah. She promised me she'd be good. I just hope she keeps it. Mm."

"This is the first time I've seen you warm up to a partner so quickly Deidara."

"Well it's a little more hard to become friendly with guy partners Sasori-danna! If I became too friendly quickly, you would of thought I was gay! Mm!"

"Especially since you look like a woman."

Deidara glared.

"Just shut up Hidan!" yelled Keiko. "You're not helping anyone with all your rambling!"

Kakuzu wanted to kill his partner for being so troublesome.

"Back to buisness," said Keiko. "I have found the new location for our lair."

"Then where is it?" said Hidan. "I don't see a damn lair around here. It's just a stupid beach!"

"Shut the hell up and you'll see it!"

-------------------------

Keiko made the rest of the Akatsuki follow her and Konan along the beach through some rocky arcs. Their feet were getting full of wet sand.

"Stupid fucking sand," said Hidan. You could already see the vein on Kakuzu's head.

"I wonder where our lair is," said Tobi. "I don't see anything yet..."

Keiko walked into a cave along with Konan. The others followed her inside. There was nothing there though...They stopped at a dead end.

"And what the hell is this supposed to be?" said Hidan. "There's no lair here!"

"Be quiet and you'll see," Keiko snapped. She did some hand signs and said "Reveal."

The rocks from the wall started to shift and divide. They opened up to reveal another beach, but it was beautiful, unlike the one they had been walking through. And in the distance, was a huge white mansion. It was beautiful.

Tobi gasped. "A seaside mansion! Just what Tobi always wanted!" He was about to hug Keiko when she said "Touch me and you're dead."

Tobi backed away in fright and clinged to Ryuu who sweatdropped again.

"How in the world is this supposed to be hidden?" said Kakuzu.

"The beach here is fatal to those who sail on the seas," said Keiko. "In other words, nobody can sail these waters and live. Those who's ships sail this sea are very far away from this shore, so they can't see the mansion. I found it and this is where we will live."

"How do you know it's safe?" asked Kisame.

"I was told about this mansion long ago. No it is not haunted, but only those who have great amounts of money can own it. The one who let me buy it was a shady guy who lives miles away from here."

"And how much did this cost?" asked Kakuzu. "I hope you didn't spend all of the money Leader-san."

"Don't worry," said Keiko. "It was very expensive, but I managed."

"Expensive? Why couldn't you buy something less costly?"

"Don't get your tentacles in a knot Kakuzu. We still have a lot of money saved up, and that will be to furnish the place."

"You mean we don't have furniture yet?" asked Deidara.

"No you idiot. Why would someone sell a giant luxury home with everything in it? We need to buy everything ourselves. That's what we're gonna do these next few days. And clean up of course."

"Ugh..."

"Um Leader-san?" said Tobi. "Do we get to choose our own rooms?"

"Yes Tobi," said Keiko with a sigh that told you she was irritated. "You can choose your own room. But the biggest one is mine!"

"Yay!" said Tobi. "Is the door locked?"

"No, I opened it before you guys got here."

"Alright! Tobi is gonna choose his own room! And it's gonna be the second best one!"

"Not if I beat you to it first!" said Ryuu. She began to run towards the mansion.

"No fair Ryuu-chan!" And Tobi ran after her.

Deidara sighed. He walked towards the giant house after the two. And the others followed. He groaned.

More money spending, which means they had to go shopping. Deidara knew he was gonna be dragged along by Tobi. They also had to clean the whole mansion first. The blonde knew he was gonna get stuck with one of the worst chores. That sucked. And then there was that strange feeling he got when he was alone with Ryuu. He was going to make sure he wasn't going to get too close to her too quickly.

The next few days were going to be boring for the Akatsuki...or were they?

**And that's it. Hmm. Something tells me there's gonna be more than just cleaning and shopping in the next few chapters...I wonder what it is? Reviews would be nice. :3**


	9. Yay Chores!

**We got our Christmas tree already. So this weekend I'm gonna help my mom decorate our house. But that also means I can't go to the Japanese Expo at the convention center! Noooooo!!!! -cries- T-T I waited all year to go. And it's only December 1 & 2! Now I have to wait another whole year! I wanted to get the Deidara chibi plushie!!! Dx I only have the Itachi one and he's lonely, so I want to give him a companion...No, not in that way you crazy obsessive compulsive yaoi fangirls!!! Dx I was also thinking of making an X-mas chapter for this story, but I had originally wanted to do two missions first...So I don't know. The X-mas chapter depends on my reviewers. If you review, I'll put in an X-mas chapter but it might be a little late after Christmas...I have to fit it into my plot first. But only if you're all nice reviewers and only if you want me to. ;3**

Yay Chores!

Tobi ran as fast as he could to the door. He wanted to beat Ryuu. Well, he got his chance. Ryuu happened to spot a pink hibicus on a bush nearby.

"Oh, these are my favorite flowers!" she said. She stopped to smell it, while Tobi ran towards the door. He began chanting annoyingly.

"Yay! I'm gonna get the room first! I'm gonna--"

But he crashed into the door...

Ryuu walked over to him and stared down. He was lying on the floor. The hibicus was in her hair. She shook her head. Keiko and the others finally caught up.

"Oh..." said Tobi as he got up. "I hurt myself and got an owie...Senpai! Will you kiss my owie for me?"

"What the hell?! No! Mm!"

Ryuu giggled.

"Leader-san," said Tobi. "I thought you said the door was open..."

"I lied."

Deidara laughed.

Keiko walked over to the door and unlocked it. She put the keys back in her pocket and opened the door. Well, both doors actually. It was those kinds of doors that have two...uh, doors. Anyways, the door was made out of wood that was painted white. It was large and had a glass window on each door.

The Akatsuki walked into the mansion and were amazed.

The foyer was large and the staircase was nice. There was a door below the staircase that led to the kitchen, and from there was a door that led to the backyard.

"Woah," said Ryuu. "This place is awesome!"

"I thought you people might like it," said Keiko with some pride.

"Where are the rooms?" asked Sasori.

"Upstairs. Come."

------------------------

The Akatsuki had walked up the stairs to the second level where the rooms were. The hall was very large. It was basically just another big room with doors leading to the real rooms. From where the Akatsuki were standing, at the end of the hallway and at the center, was a table, two couches, and a large window with a place where you can sit down on the windowsill. There was a chandelier at the top of the celing.

To the left of that area were six rooms and to the right were six more rooms.

"Leader-san," asked Tobi. "Why are there twelve rooms? There is only eleven of us..."

"The house came with twelve rooms on this floor Tobi...And besides, the last room on the left side is the bathroom."

"Oh ok! So can we pick which room we want?"

"Yes Tobi...But the last room to the right is mine!"

"Yay!"

Tobi picked randomly which room he wanted. It was the fourth room on the left. "I want this one!"

"You haven't even went inside yet," said Deidara.

"All the rooms are the same size and structure," said Keiko. "Except the last one that's mine. It's the most spacious. That's why it's my room."

"So then we pick randomly?" asked Sasori.

"Yes."

Ryuu walked over to the second door on the left. "Well, then I want this one."

"I'll get the third," said Sasori.

"I'm getting a room on the other side," said Hidan. "I don't want to be near Ryuu or Tobi..." He walked over to the right side and picked the first door. "This is mine and you bastards can't have it!"

"Like we care Hidan," said Kakuzu. He walked over to the second door on the right side. "This one belongs to me."

"Why the hell do you have to get a room next to mine?!"

"So I can shut you up if you disturb the rest of us at night!"

"Very well then," said Kisame. "Mine is the third one on the right."

"I get the fourth one on the right," said Zetsu. He didn't really need a room because he usually slept outside, but he didn't want to be left out.

"I guess that leaves me with the fifth room," said Konan.

"Itachi, Deidara," said Keiko. "Pick your rooms and hurry up."

"I want the fifth one on the left," Itachi said.

"Then Deidara, that means you have to get the first room on the left."

_Great...I'm on the side with Tobi, danna, Itachi...and...Ryuu..._the blonde thought to himself.

"Now that we all have our rooms," Keiko started. "It's time for chores."

Deidara groaned.

"But I won't be here and neither will Konan."

"Why?" asked Kakuzu.

"Because we are going to pick up the furniture for the house."

"What about our rooms?" Hidan said.

"What about them?"

"We need furniture too!"

Keiko sighed. She tossed a magazine at him. "Here. There are bedroom sets in this magazine. So don't complain Hidan."

"Wait a second Keiko-san!" said Ryuu. "You mean to tell me I'm gonna be all alone with the guys?!"

"Yes. And?"

"I don't want to be the only female here! Why can't you take one of the guys instead of Konan?"

"They are not my partners. She is."

Ryuu frowned and groaned.

The Leader turned to everyone. "While Konan and I are gone, the rest of you are to clean this house. I have set up a list of chores. The one in charge will be Ryuu since she is the most trustworthy. She will choose the chores for each of you and run this house as she sees fit." Keiko gave the list to Ryuu. "Any questions?"

Tobi raised his hand. "What about lunch Leader-san?"

"There is some food in the fridge, but don't eat it all until we get back. We'll bring groceries. Understood?"

"Hai Leader-san!"

"Well then," said Keiko. "We are off. Take care of this place Ryuu."

"Yes Keiko-san."

Keiko and Konan did some handsigns and disappeared in a blast of smoke.

Everyone looked at Ryuu.

"What?"

"You have the list," said Itachi. "What are the chores?"

Ryuu read the list. "There isn't exactly many on here...Keiko wants us to wash all the windows, clean the floor, dust, and landscape. That's about it."

Tobi took some things out of the backpack he was carrying. "Time to continue filming my video!" He started to set everything up.

"What are you doing?" asked Ryuu. "Tobi, you're supposed to be doing chores."

"But I want to film!"

"No!"

"Pleeeeeeeeease Ryuu-chan?"

The woman sighed. "If you can somehow make a shadow clone to film with your video camera so you can do chores, then you may film--"

"Ok!" Tobi did a handsign and another Tobi appeared.

"Two Tobi's?!" panicked Deidara.

"Oh this is just great!" complained Hidan. "We're gonna be annoyed twice as much! Damn you Tobi!"

The clone Tobi picked up the camera and started filming. "I'm gonna go outside and start filming from there. See you later everybody!" And the clone left.

"I know Tobi's clone is gonna do a good job at filming!" said Tobi. "Because I'm a good boy!"

Ryuu ignored him. "Ok, well, there are only four chores...So I'll decide who does what. Zetsu, be on the lookout to make sure we don't have any unwanted company."

"I understand," said Zetsu. He disappeared into the ground.

"As for the rest of you, I'm gonna give you all jobs. I'll be doing the landscaping since I know many elemental jutsus. Hidan and Kakuzu, I want you to wash the windows."

"Why do I have to do that chore?!" yelled Hidan. "And with Kakuzu nonetheless!"

"Kakuzu can reach up to those high windows with his extendable arms and tentacles. You are going with him because he can set you strait if you mess up. That's why."

Hidan mumbled under his breath.

"Itachi and Kisame, you'll be dusting. Despite this place being big, there aren't that many rooms as other mansions."

Then she turned to Sasori, Tobi, and Deidara. "You three will be cleaning the floors which include sweeping and moping."

"Why do I have to be with these two?" asked Deidara.

"Because I said so."

The blonde glared.

"Well, now that everyone knows their chores, let's get started. The cleaning stuff should be downstairs."

She got a rubberband from her pocket and tied her hair up in a spikey bun. She looked pretty even still. Deidara turned another way so he didn't have to look at her.

She took off her cloak and hat and put it in her new room. The others did the same.

-------------------

After giving everyone their supplies and yelling at Hidan, Ryuu got to work on her own chores outside. She made some handsigns and used a certain kind of jutsu that allowed her to change the enviornment around her. All she had to do was move her hands in the right motions.

She created some white beach sand around the front lawn as a path towards the mansion. She also created palm trees, tropical floral patches, and a water fountain. Some small blouders here and there, and a planty bush around the gate leading towards the mansion.

Tobi and Deidara were in the foyer sweeping and moping. They had to leave the front door open. Sasori was in the kitchen sweeping. He'll mop later.

Hidan and Kakuzu started with the upstairs window first. It was easy for Kakuzu since he hand extendable arms, but Hidan wasn't so lucky. He actually had to take off the blades from his scythe and put cleaning cloths on them which he thought was degrading...

Itachi and Kisame dusted the rooms that needed dusting, which weren't a lot. If that would be the case, Ryuu had told them to make sure they checked the lighting in all of the rooms.

--------------------

Tobi was having a grand time sweeping and his clone was filming everyone. Deidara had to continually scold him for doing so whenever he would come near.

"Why do I have to do this stupid chore..." mumbled Deidara as he got the mop. "And with Tobi too...Mm..." He began moping as did Tobi.

"Ryuu gets to be outside while I'm stuck in here..." He looked out the door and saw Ryuu tending to the flowers outside. She still had that hibicus flower in her hair. A little bird flew down onto the ground near Ryuu. She looked at it and smiled. She loved animals and nature. She always did.

The bird flew up to her and she held out her palm. It landed on her hand. She stroked it's feathery head with two fingers and smiled. Then it flew away. A warm breeze was in the air. Ryuu loved it. She closed her eyes for a moment and just stood there.

"What is she doing?" Deidara asked himself. He looked at her puzzled. She was supposed to be doing chores...

He was too, but he kept getting distracted by her, especially since he could view her from the open door. The way the sun shined down on her and the way the breeze blew through her hair made her look radiant. Deidara found himself smiling and just staring, sort of dreamingly. He had never done this before, nor has he felt this strange emotion towards a woman before. He had once long ago, but that was a past he didn't want to remember.

Ryuu opened her eyes and felt somebody watching her. She turned around to see Deidara looking at her. Ryuu blushed madly and turned away. So did the blonde. Tobi noticed.

"Senpai," he said. "Why were you looking at Ryuu-chan like that?"

"I wasn't looking at her. Mm."

"Yes you were. My clone caught it on video."

"Tobi you little bastard!"

Tobi laughed. "Just kidding! But now I know you _were_ looking at Ryuu-chan! Does Deidara-senpai _like_ Ryuu-chan?"

"What?!" said Deidara as a blush started to slowly grow on his face. "No I don't! Mm!"

"Then why is your face getting pink?"

"Tobi--!"

The masked man started to chant annoyingly to Deidara. "Ryuu-chan and senpai sitting in a tree! K-i-s-s-i-n--"

Deidara wacked Tobi in the face with the mop. He fell down.

"Shut the hell up Tobi!" yelled Deidara. His face was flushed.

Sasori came in. He finished sweeping and moping.

"What's going on over here?" He noticed the two still hadn't finished the foyer. "I'm just one person and I finished sweeping and moping by myself. You are two and yet you still aren't done."

"Shut up danna! And how could you have finished already?!"

"Why is your face red Deidara?"

"None of your buisness! Mm!"

Tobi got up. "Tobi thinks Deidara-senpai has a crush on Ryuu-chan."

Sasori narrowed his eyes at the blonde. "Deidara, what did I just tell you hours ago? I told you that there is to be no romances within the Akatsuki."

It seemed that the others had finished as well because they were all coming back downstairs. Ryuu was coming in from the backyard.

Deidara was angry at Tobi and Sasori.

"How many times do I have to tell you?! I don't have a crush on Ryuu!"

The other five who came in stopped and stared at Deidara who was violently weilding a mop while Sasori had his arms crossed and Tobi was staring at a fly.

Ryuu's face became red again. All was quiet.

Deidara looked to see the others already done. And to see Ryuu standing there, her face like a tomato.

"Uh..."

"What is all of this racket?" asked Kakuzu. "Don't we get enough of that from Hidan?"

"Don't start!" yelled his partner.

Ryuu tried to get a hold of herself. "So um...is everyone done with their chores?"

"Yeah," said Hidan. "And it wasn't pleasant either."

"Well, now that we finished, we can start looking through that magazine Keiko gave us. Hidan, can I have it please?"

"Oh I'll let you have it alright--"

"Hidan!" said Kakuzu angrily.

The white haired man gave the magazine to Ryuu. She walked towards the living room. There was a large table and some cushioned chairs, but that was about it. The others followed.

Deidara put away the mop as did Tobi.

-----------------------

"Ok," said Ryuu as she sat down. "Now, let's see what's in here..."

She flipped through the pages and saw a set she wanted. It was tropical themed. "I want this one!"

Tobi took the magazine next. He went to the kiddie section and found the set he wanted.

"Oh! They have a car bed! Yay! Tobi wants this one!"

Deidara looked at him. "You're kidding..."

"No I'm not senpai. I really like this bed!"

Deidara took the magazine next. He didn't want anything fancy. So he picked out a plain wooden set.

"You're boring Deidara-senpai."

"Shut up Tobi. Mm."

Sasori picked out his, which was a regular set too. Hidan picked out his and it looked gothic...

Kakuzu got one that was fancy. It practically shouted he was made out of money...

Kisame got one with a water bed...

And Itachi got a red and black set with dragons on it.

Ryuu finished circling all the sets. "Ok. When Keiko comes back, we'll show her which ones we want."

"Now what do we do Ryuu-chan? This mansion wasn't as big as Tobi thought it would be, so it was easy to clean."

"Well...It is past noon...Want lunch?"

Tobi gasped happily. "Yes! And Tobi will make lunch because Ryuu-chan is so nice to him!"

The masked man ran off to the kitchen and Ryuu giggled. She got up and started walking towards the kitchen. The others did too.

Deidara started to walk, but then Sasori stopped him. "Deidara."

"What?"

"Remember what I said about Ryuu."

"I know danna. You told me twice already. Why is it bothering you so much? Mm."

"I'm not sure." There was silence. "But I have a bad feeling that if one of us falls for her, we'll only cause ourselves more trouble and pain."

Deidara raised an eyebrow. He didn't know what Sasori was talking about.

The blonde and the redhead walked into the kitchen. Sasori had never been this concerned before. He didn't know why, but he had a feeling he had to look after certain members, or there would be some trouble.

He could just feel it.

**And that's the end of chapter nine. Honestly, I think I sucked at writing this chapter...But that's what you get for writing this at one in the morning. Lol xD What could Sasori possibly mean by his prediction? You don't know and neither do I (well actually I do). But let's just say he's gonna be a main character too in this story later on. Why? Because I love my danna. :3**


	10. The Truth Hurts

**I drew a chibi Deidara. It's cute. :3 But I can't draw an actual picture of Deidara. D: I also had an obsessed fangirl dream where I kidnapp him. O-o I have nothing more to say...My brain is dead...x-x Oh and I need to give you guys a heads up. Because I have planned my future chapters for this story to be a little...intense...the rating for this story will most likely change...I don't know...And because this story is partly sided with the Konoha's point of veiw, this chapter will mostly be about...well, Team Kakashi. So yeah. But we'll get back to Deidara soon enough. Because we all love him. You know you do. Otherwise you wouldn't be reading this story. :3**

The Truth Hurts

"Hey look!" said Naruto. "I can see Suna!"

The group of shinobi had been flying on Mika's sparrow for a while. They finally reached Suna.

"Ok," said Mika to the bird. "You can land here."

"Very well."

The bird started to descend down towards the sand. She landed gently on the earth. After Team Kakashi and the escortee got off, the bird disappeared in a barrage of smoke.

Michiko looked at the walls bordering Suna. She scowled a little. "This is the place where I am supposed to reside? It looks horrible! There are no trees anywhere!"

"Hey!" said Mikashi. "Suna is a beautiful desert village. It may not have many trees, but it's still wonderful anyway!"

Michiko looked at Mika with sort of a glare. "Do you know who you're talking to?"

"No and I don't care! Those who talk badly about something that has to do with Kazekage Gaara will never gain my respect!"

The escortee looked at Mika. Then she got an evil glint in her eye. She smiled. "Am I sensing some...love for the Kazekage of Suna Mikashi-san?"

Mika blushed. "What gave you that idea?"

"Oh nothing. Now let's get going inside the village. This matter cannot wait."

The six people walked into Suna after greeting the shinobi gaurding the border. They went inside.

-----------------

Inside the village were many houses made of what looked like a sturdy and powerful adobe substance. Mika had never been here.

"Wow! Their houses are so cool!"

"Hey look!" said Naruto. "That's the Kazekage mansion!"

Mika looked in that direction and gasped with awe. The mansion was huge. It was sorta round, but magnificent nonetheless.

"Come on!" said the snowy girl. "Let's go over there! We do have to see the Kazekage after all!"

She started running towards the mansion. Naruto laughed and said "Wait for me Mika-chan!"

Michiko sighed. "I don't want to run. A girl like me shouldn't over exert herself."

"Don't worry," said Yamato. "Let those two run. They like being active. We'll walk."

"Why is Mika-chan so eager to see Kazekage Gaara?" Sai asked Sakura.

The pink haired girl smiled. Then she whispered to Sai, "Well, Mika has a crush on Gaara."

"She does?"

"Yes, for a long time now. Ever since the first time we took the Chuunin Exams. That's when I found out about the whole thing. But don't tell her please."

"I won't."

Sai felt a little disappointed, but he didn't know why...

-------------------

After reaching the mansion, the six walked inside to be greeted by Temari.

"Oh, hey Naruto!"

"Uh...who are you again?"

"You seriously don't remember who I am?!"

"Naruto-kun..." said Mika. "That's Temari!" She bonked him on the head.

"Mika-chan that hurts!"

"Baka."

Temari smiled. "Hi Mikashi."

"Hey Temari. How's it going?"

"Pretty good."

"I heard that you and Kankuro are Jounin. That's awesome. I became one too."

"Why wouldn't you? You're an Uchiha and a great ninja."

"Thanks."

"So where's the escortee?"

"Over here."

Mikashi went towards the door. Yamato and the others were still walking in. "Man you guys are slow...Yamato-taichou, we need Michiko."

"Ok Michiko," said Yamato. "I guess you have to go with Mikashi."

"Fine."

Michiko walked somewhat arrogantly into the mansion. She was greeted by Temari. "Hey there. You must be the young lady we were told about."

"Yes. And I assume you are the Kazekage's sister?"

"Yes."

"He has a brother too am I right?"

"Yup. We're known as the Sand Siblings."

"Yes...of course...Well then, shall we go to the Kazekage's office? This matter that I need to discuss with him is very important."

"Sure. We better go before the council comes. They can be a bit...annoying..."

So everyone walked away towards the office of the Kazekage.

----------------------

Gaara was in there doing some work while pretending to listen to Kankuro blabble on and on. There was a knock at the door.

"Come in," said the red head.

"Hey Gaara," said Temari. "The young lady from the Fire Country is here. And so is Naruto's team."

"Tell them to come in."

Temari motioned with her hand for them to come in. Yamato walked inside first, followed by Michiko, Sakura, Sai, Naruto, and finally Mikashi. When the white haired girl saw Gaara, she blushed and somewhat hid behind Naruto. He smiled.

_Heh. Mika-chan still likes Gaara._

Mikashi tried hard not to be embarrased, but she thought the Kazekage looked even more handsome than he did three years ago.

_He's grown...And not just in hieght either...He's even more of a looker now...Oh Panda-kun...If only I could tell you how I feel about you..._

"Hello Kazekage," said Michiko. "I'm glad to have finally met you. And I must say, you're more handsome than I imagined."

Gaara just looked at her. "Thank you. Now what is your buisness here?"

"Well, I'd feel more comfortable if the shinobi team of Konoha weren't here. It is to be discussed only with you and the council."

"I don't like to discuss things with the council because they never let me decide on anything. So Temari and Kankuro are the council for now in this moment in time."

Gaara got up and walked to Yamato. "My apologies, but you must leave."

"That's ok. We need to head back to Konoha anyway."

"It is almost sunset. You should spend the night here. But for now, Kankuro will show you to a spare room."

Kankuro groaned. He walked over to Yamato's team and said "Follow me. And Temari, you better tell me what happens."

"I will. Don't worry."

The puppet master showed the Konoha's through the mansion and to a spare waiting room.

--------------

About fifteen minutes had passed since Kankuro left the Konohas in the waiting room. Mika and Naruto were very bored. They sighed in unison.

"Man," said Naruto. "I want to know what Michiko is talking to Gaara about-ttebayo..."

"I want to know too..."

"Why Mika-chan?"

"Because I like to be updated on the current news."

"Oh."

"Well," said Yamato. "We will know if we are allowed to know. This matter is between Michiko and the Kazekage after all. It is not for us to hear."

Sai heard some thunder outside. He looked out the window and saw that the sky was becoming grey. A dark grey. "Looks like it's gonna rain hard. Does it rain in Suna?"

"Not from what I know," said Naruto.

"That's strange...In desert areas...there is hardly any rain," said Sakura.

"This just means we _are_ gonna have to stay here," Yamato said. "There is no use in going back to Konoha when it's raining."

"Yamato-taichou is right," said Mika. She stood up. "It's a good idea to stay here for the rest of the day."

Naruto gave her a devious smile. "Mika-chan, you know what I think? I think you just want to stay here to be around Gaara a little bit longer."

The girl flushed. "N-No I don't!"

"Then why is your face pink?"

"Because!"

"Naruto-kun," said Sakura. "Leave Mika alone. Or I'll make you."

The blonde shuddered. He remembered Sakura's immmense strength. "Ok S-Sakura-chan."

Naruto's stomach growled.

"Man...I'm hungry...I wonder if Gaara has any ramen?"

"Is that all you eat?" asked Sakura.

"Basically."

Temari came though the door, along with Kankuro. Naruto's stomach roared. He blushed in embarrassment. Kankuro laughed at the blonde's face and Temari merely smiled.

"Looks like you guys are hungy."

"Heh heh...yeah."

"Well, it is time for dinner. Why don't you guys wait a little bit longer? We'll get dinner started and you'll be our guests."

"That sounds great," said Mika.

"Now Kankuro."

"Yeah sis?"

"Go tell the chefs to make some food. And hurry up because I'm hungry too."

"It's your fault for being on that stupid diet Temari..."

"Just go!"

"Ok ok! Sheesh..."

And so the young man walked out of the room, grumbling.

"So..." said Mika. "I don't mean to be rude...but...what was the conversation about?"

Temari looked a little nervous at her. "Mikashi...um...I'd rather tell you after dinner. Okay?"

"Oh. Ok then."

---------------------

Naruto stuffed his mouth with so much food, that his cheeks reminded Mika of a chipmunk's. She laughed mentally. Sakura saw how much Mika was eating too and couldn't understand how she stood so thin. Sai only ate a little. He wasn't very hungry and he felt sort of strange eating in a place he has never been before. Yamato and Temari sweatdropped while looking at Naruto and Mika engorge themselves with the delicious food.

"How does she keep her figure?" Temari asked Yamato.

"I don't know...I barely met her yesterday..."

After everyone finished eating, Mika forced Naruto and the rest of the Konohas to help clean the dishes. "We are in their home you know!" she would tell them. "It's only fair for us to repay them back for their generosity! Now chop chop into the kitchen!"

Yamato retorted. "Mikashi, please. I'm pretty sure that--"

"Yamato-taichou, where are your manners? We need to wash the dishes!"

The capatin gave his 'scary' face that haunted Naruto so much. The blonde shuddered and hid behind Sakura who only stared at him and sighed.

"You know Mikashi, if I have to, I will control people with--"

"Yeah yeah I know. Fear. Sai already told me about that. And stop scaring poor Naruto-kun with that face. Your haunting stare doesn't affect me. I've seen far worse faces than yours. And just for future refrence, I control people with anger. Yamato-taichou, I know you are our team leader and I respect you because you are a friend of my Uncle Kashi, but please...don't EVER get me angry."

"Listen to her Yamato-taichou!" yelped Naruto. "Sh-she's scary when she's angry! Almost as much as Sakura-chan!"

Sakura glared at Naruto who hid behind a chair.

Temari and Kankuro stared in a confused way. They didn't know how in the world these five became top shinobi despite their goofy behavior...

"Um...ok," said Temari. "Well, thanks for helping us with the dishes. In return, I'll tell you about the conversation between Michiko and us Sand Siblings. I asked both Gaara and her for permission and they said yes. So please, sit down."

They were all in the living room of the mansion. Naruto and the others listened quietly to what Temari and Kankuro had to say.

"Well, you know how Konoha and Suna are allies right? Well, in order to continue this bond, one of your neighboring villages sent the wealthy landlord's daughter to Suna..."

"And," continued Kankuro. "That village has many resources we in Suna do not. They got permission from your Hokage to transport their goods to us since we live in the desert and don't have that many resources. But in order for that village to do this...well...the landlord wants money from us and the only way to do that, from what our council has decided, was for him to send his daughter out here...and..." he was afraid to say anything more because Mika was in the room. Temari felt his concerm so she said it for him.

"...marry Gaara."

At that moment, Mika's heart stopped. Naruto and Sakura looked at her with sympathy.

"Wh...what?"

Temari looked sympathetic too. "Well...Michiko is here to marry Gaara when she comes of age and when he comes of age. So by the time they are both eighteen, they'll be wed. And even though my brother hardly knows her, he has agreed to marry her for the sake of his village. And...well, that's what the conversation was about. Right now, Gaara is talking with the council about it. And so far from what I heard, it's positive that they agree on this choice."

"But what's more," said Kankuro. "Is that the council also wants members from Gaara's family to continue the Kazekage line. So...it has been decided that once he and Michiko are wed...they are to have at least one child because he or she will become the next in line for the title Kazekage when they are strong enough shinobi."

Mika was speechless. She didn't know what to say.

"Th...they are going to be wed...and have children...? B-but...It's an arranged marriage. Surely Gaara won't be happy with--"

"Uh Mika?" said Kankuro. "From what I have seen...Michiko seems to be getting through to Gaara's emotions...so...I don't think he'll be lonely anymore...I think he'll be quite happy with her..."

Temari glared at her brother. That glare basically sent a message to him mentally saying, _Idiot! You weren't supposed to say that in front of Mikashi!_

The snowy haired girl looked down. Her fists were balled up on her lap and she was trying to hold back her tears. She sighed and took a deep breath and said "Temari...do you know if I can talk to the Kazekage?"

"Yes Mikashi. You can talk to him. He should be outside now."

"Thank you."

Mika got up and went outside. Sai watched her leave.

"What was that all about?" he asked.

"Why was Mikashi so somber all of a sudden?" Yamato said aloud.

"Taichou..." said Naruto. "Um...since you don't know Mika-chan that well...you couldn't possibly know why she was sad...you see..."

"Mika has had a crush on Gaara for a long time," continued Sakura. "And eventually that crush turned into love and now that she's found out he's getting married...well...it crushed her fragile heart."

Yamato looked sympathetic. "But Mikashi is such a strong shinobi from what Kakashi-senpai had told me about her..."

"Yeah but...her one weakness is her emotions..." said Naruto. "That's probably her only default besides the fact that she has Hachimata sealed inside her."

"Hachimata?" asked Sai.

"Oh yes. Kakashi-senpai told me about her Bijuu, just like Jiraiya-sama told me about your Kyuubi, Naruto. But that's probably the only thing I knew about Mikashi at that time."

"It was so hard for us to tell her the truth," said Temari.

"We too know about Mikashi's feelings for Gaara. That's why we sometimes hesitated..." Kankuro said.

"Well," said Yamato. "Let's just hope she gets through this soon. A shinobi should try to keep their emotions away from their duty as a ninja..."

------------------------------

Mika walked outside and searched all over the mansion for Gaara. But she couldn't find him. That's when she heard voices. She slowly walked towards the area where it was coming from. She hid behid a wall and peeked. She saw Gaara and Michiko talking. She stood quiet and remained hidden.

"Looks like it's gonna rain Gaara-kun," said Michiko. "Do you usually get rain during this time of year?"

"Not every year," replied the redhead.

"Do you mind that we are going to be married?"

"Not really. I just don't like the idea of an arranged marriage."

"Me either. My dumb father doesn't understand. He said 'Whoever you marry Michiko must benefit our family and village. So you shouldn't mind marrying any man. You should be honored that you are helping your village.' but I think that's a bunch of bull. My father doesn't like me to cuss because he says it's unlady like. But I don't care. I'm tired of being such a pampered young lady anyway."

_What a lie!_ thought Mika angrily. _She's lying just to get Gaara on her side!_

"Michiko...you are different from other girls I have met."

"Really? Why, thank you." She blushed cutely.

"It is going to rain," said Gaara as he stood up. "We should get inside."

"Okay." Michiko stood up. She saw something white from the corner of her eye, but then that thing was gone. She knew who it was. And she hated being spied on. She also didn't like that certain white thing very much. And because she was such a pampered brat, she was going to be naughty.

"Gaara-kun...there is something I would like to give you before we go inside."

The Kazekage turned around. "What is it?"

"This."

She got close to him and her lips touched his. Mika gasped and stood there frozen. She was even more surprised that Gaara didn't turn away. He returned Michiko's action by kissing her back and holding her in an embrace. Tears fell down Mika's face and she tried not to sob. After about a minute, the two broke apart, who each had a blush on their face. They walked hand in hand back to the mansion.

It started to drizzle. Mika now cried more and started to sob. She ran away from the mansion to the streets of Suna. She found a small and hidden alleyway. She sat down against the wall and cried her heart out. She was too late. She couldn't confess her feelings now. Michiko was to marry her Panda-kun. This tore the poor girl apart not only because Gaara agreed, but because he seemed to have feelings for the wealthy young lady.

"She has it all..." sobbed Mika. "She has looks, money, and status. I'm just...a mere kunoichi who isn't wealthy at all and who doesn't have any beautiful features..."

She sobbed and cried more. She put her head in her hands. She didn't care if it was now starting to rain harder and that it was getting to be very cold outside.

She didn't care about anything anymore.

------------------

Keiko smiled malevolently into her purple sphere in which she finally got to work to spy on her little sister. She chuckled at Mika's depression. The raven haired Uchiha had returned some hours ago with Konan.

"Poor child," she said in a tease. "Her first real heartbreak. Wait till she's a lot older."

"Teens and their angst," said Hidan. "It gets on my fucking nerves...They're always so moody and they blow up in your face if you try to ask them a question."

"You just described yourself Hidan," said Kakuzu.

"You know what you bastard!? I'm tired of you always telling me shit! So shut the hell up Kakuzu!"

"See? What did I tell you? Hidan, you are exactly like a teenager."

"Why you..."

"Must they always fight?" said Kisame to Itachi.

"They are like immature siblings who don't know when to shut up," replied the Uchiha. Then he looked at the purple sphere. He saw Mika crying and smiled. "Women are so fragile. They always let their emotions get the best of them."

"I personally don't give a damn about women," said Hidan. "They can cry all they want and it still wouldn't affect me. I find it humorous somtimes."

"Humorous? I didn't even know you knew that big word Hidan."

"KAKUZU!!! Shut the hell up already!"

Ryuu stared at the sphere. She looked at Keiko's smiling face, Itachi's evil smirk, and remembered Hidan's comment. Her eyes narrowed. All of this was bringing back bad memories to her. Memories she never wanted to remember.

"I can't believe you guys," she said in an angry tone. This caused the rest of the Akatsuki to be quiet and look at her. "You are amused by a young girl's heartbreak? What twisted fiends you are. You people make me sick."

"Calm down Ryuu," said Hidan. "Besides, we're not supposed to be sympatheic towards her. We're the bad guys _remember_?"

"Hidan makes a point Ryuu," said Itachi. "The Akatsuki are not supposed to feel sympathy towards enemies nor to each other. That is not our lifestyle. You should know that already."

"Shut up you weasel! Just because you have never been in love you red eyed bastard!"

Ryuu stormed out of the room and slammed the door. She walked outside and sat down on a large boulder and looked up at the night sky. It wasn't raining there.

"Geez," said Hidan. "What the hell is her probelm?"

"Tobi thinks somebody should go talk to Ryuu-chan," said Tobi. "Deidara-senpai! You are Ryuu-chan's new partner, so I think you need to talk to her!"

"Why?"

"Because then Tobi will never talk to you senpai!"

"That would be a miracle. Mm."

"Pleeeease senpai! Just go talk to her!"

"Just go Deidara," Sasori said.

"Alright! Fine."

Deidara walked out of the house and saw Ryuu sitting on a boulder by herself. She looked angry and the blonde was a little afraid to go and talk to her. But he did it anyway.

"Hey," he said as he sat down on the rock next to her. "Something seems to be bothering you."

"And?"

"I need to know."

"Why?"

"We're partners if you haven't forgotten."

"You wouldn't understand Deidara..."

"Try me. Mm."

Ryuu sighed and said "Ok. If it'll get you to stop bugging me..." There was a short pause. "The reason why I am angry that Keiko laughs at her sister Mikashi's love misfortune is because I had a huge heartbreak when I was her age. And it brought back bad memories...That's why I was so upset at everyone. They don't know how it feels to be heartbroken. It hurts more than any kind of physical pain...So much more...but you wouldn't understand that..."

"Yeah I would. Believe it or not Ryuu, I fell in love once too. The same age as that girl Mikashi. But that seems like a long time ago for me. However, the girl I liked turned out to be a lying and cheating bitch. So I hated her and her friends. I hated practiaclly everyone in my village...Those damn people...Outcasting me because I was different...Mm."

"I know what you mean. Because I was different...I was treated different..."

"What do you mean?"

"Look."

Ryuu showed Deidara the palm of her hand. Forming on it were chakra spheres. She threw them at the ground and then moved her hands in certain motions. They melted with the earth and began forming random figures like apples or insects. Those spheres gave the dirt life and form. The insects looked completely real, even though they weren't.

"And I can do this too."

Her whole hand turned into a squid's tentacle and she grew a bird's beak with a dragonfly's wings and a mokey's tail. Deidara looked at her in awe. Then everything returned to normal.

"Because I couldn't control my chakra and because I couldn't control my unstable morphing, people considered me a freak and hated me. They outcasted me...But it wasn't even my fault...I was kidnapped for an experiment in a lab along with a few other people from my village...And the one boy I thought who understood my pain...turned out to be like all the rest...and I mad sure he regretted breaking my heart...But I agree with those people...I am...a freak..." She had a sad face.

"No, you're not."

"I'm not?"

"You can give life to inanimate objects and morph yourself into anything you want. I don't consider that something strange."

"You don't?"

"No," said Deidara. "I consider that art. Mm."

Ryuu blushed a little. "But...why?"

"My art was never understood. But I considered it beautiful because nobody else could do what I was able to. Nobody else in my family had three extra mouths. I was the only one in my whole intire village to have handmouths. I also have one on my chest, but I only use that as an extreme last resort."

"You have one on your chest?"

"Yeah. But if I use it, I go out with a bang if you know what I mean. Mm."

"So you basically selfdestruct?"

"Yup. And the explosion covers a wide range too. That's how I died. I used that as my last and final work of art to kill Itachi's little brother Sasuke. But that damn Uchiha just barely escaped in the nick of time. Mm."

"How did you get those handmouths?"

"I don't know...I was born with them. But my mom and my dad thought it was strange. So they were afraid of having any more children. Even though they treated me like a normal child most of the time, they never once hugged me or gave me a highfive. So yeah. I was a freak too. Mm."

There was a pause.

"But Ryuu, you never told me you were experimented on."

"Well...it's true...You see...during the time when I was five and that blasted Orochimaru was alive...some of his minions came to Hoshigakure and began taking people for experimentation. They caught me and my family...But I really don't feel like talking about the rest tonight..."

"That's fine. You can tell me the rest some other day. Then I'll tell you about my past. Mm."

Ryuu smiled at Deidara. "You know something?"

"What?"

"I don't dislike you as much as I did before."

"That's a relief..." he said sarcastically.

"I think that if we keep getting along like this, we might even become best friends. I've never had many friends...The only friends I had were my chakra sphere creations..."

"Really? Mine were my clay creations."

Ryuu smiled warmly and Deidara returned the expression. He got some clay from his special clay pouch on his sash and began making a clay figure in his hands.

"What are you doing?"

"Making art."

After a few more minutes, Deidara opened the palm of his hand and on it was a small clay butterfly. Ryuu just looked at him. He made a handsign and the butterfly flew up a few feet away from the two. Then Deidara said "Katsu!"

The butterfly exploded, but it wasn't his regular explosion. It was a firework with many different colors. Ryuu's eyes sparkled in delight.

"Oh, that's so beautiful Deidara! I didn't know your clay creations could also become fireworks!"

"Heh. You're the first person to say my art is beautiful. Thanks for that Ryuu. Mm."

"You're welcome Deidara."

There was silence.

"Hey...um...can you teach me how to create clay figures?"

"But you don't have handmouths..."

"I know. But I can use my chakra spheres to make them alive and explode."

"So you want me to teach you?"

Ryuu nodded. "Please?"

Deidara thought for a moment and then smiled. "Ok. We'll start tommorrow."

"Thanks! And can I call you Deidara-sensei while you're teaching me?"

"Yeah. Just don't over do it like Tobi...He calls me senpai at least five times in one sentence...Mm..."

Ryuu giggled. "Ok."

"You know something Ryuu?"

"What Deidara?"

"I think we _are_ gonna be best friends."

"Me too."

They both looked towards the bright moon in the sky, and stood there just watching it and the stars.

From the mansion, Tobi smiled and said to Sasori "I think senpai and Ryuu-chan are gonna become closer! And it's all thanks to Tobi!"

"You better not be playing matchmaker here Tobi. The Akatsuki is _not _the right place. Especially since Keiko is now in charge."

"Don't worry Sasori-san! Tobi will protect Deidara-senpai and Ryuu-chan!"

"Yeah...sure."

Tobi had many intensions into making sure that his senpai and Ryuu would become the best of friends. Nobody would stop him.

Not even Keiko.

**This chapter took me FOUR days to write!!! Dx So consider this extra long chapter your Christmas gift people! It was kinda hard writing the heartbreaking part for Mika...I almost started crying...T-T Anyway, we'll find out more about Ryuu's past as well as Deidara's in the future chapters to come. And I think Tobi is gonna get a little bit more naughty later on. But we all love Tobi. Because he is a good boy! xD**

**Oh and I hope you all have a wonderful holiday! Merry Christmas! **

**:D**


	11. Broken Heart

**Yeah...I've been very lazy...But that's common for Fanfiction writers...That's why I haven't updated in a while...Also because I'm trying to catch up with the current Bleach plot...I still have to watch the rest of the anime and read the manga chapies though...T-T Speaking of manga...Jiraiya-sama died...D: It made me so sad...-sniff- T-T I don't really like Pein. I guess that's why he's not in my story. O.o The other members are ok though. :3 And also...ITACHI STILL LIVES!!!!!!!!!!! XDDDD I thank Kishimoto-sensei for keeping him alive just a little bit longer!!!! I really HATE that emo bastard Saucegay!!! I will cry my heart out the day Itachi-chan dies...He will always live on forever though!!! Because he is hot and has a sexy smile!!!!!!!!!!! -fangirl scream- XDDDD**

**Um...If you haven't noticed, Itachi is my second favorite Naruto character. 83**

**Oh and newsflash: In the 6th Shonen Jump popularity poll...Deidara has ranked 3rd place, even above Naruto himself!!! -gasp- D8**

**I LOVE DEIDARA!!!!!!!!!!!!! XDDDDDD HE PWNS ALL THE OTHER CHARIES!!!!!!!!!!! -fangirl scream-**

**Whoot!!! Go Dei-kun!!!! xD**

**x3x**

Broken Heart

Gaara and Michiko had came inside, but not to the living room where Naruto and the others were. The two spent time just talking in his office. Michiko was even more in love with him than she had been when she got here. It had been a few hours, possibly three. And it was already nightime.

_He's so awesome..._she thought as a blush appeared on her face.

"Well," said Gaara. "I think I should tell the guests the good news."

"Me too."

Both of them walked towards the living room to where Naruto, Temari, and the others were sitting.

--------------

"Oh," said Temari. "Hello Gaara!"

"Hi Temari."

His sister saw that he and Michiko were holding hands.

"I'm guessing the meeting went well?"

"Yes. The council happily approved of our marriage in the future."

Naruto was glad that Gaara was happy, even though he didn't really have much of an expression on his face. But the blonde felt bad for Mika, who still had not returned.

"Hey Gaara?"

"Yes Naruto?"

"Have you seen Mikashi?"

"No. I haven't seen her since she came with you guys to my office."

"Yamato-taichou," Sakura said. "I'm getting worried about Mika. She hasn't come back yet. It's been over three hours and it's raining pretty hard..."

"We could go look for her. I think that would be best."

"Fat chance," said Kankuro. "When it rains here, it pours. And it gets to be very cold."

"But we can't just expect Mika to come back, especially since...you know," Temari told her brother. The last part she said in a hushed tone.

"I'll go look for her."

Everyone turned to Sai. He hand't talked much unless somebody started a conversation with him.

"But Sai," Sakura said. "It's raining. And how will you find Mika if your ink creations will get wet?"

"Mikashi-san told me that Niko can track down anyone, even in rain or a blizzard."

"Sai, I don't know if you know this or not," began Naruto. "but Niko isn't here..."

"Yeah she is. She's right here!"

Sai smiled and Niko got up from the ground. She had been lying down.

"When did she get here!?"

"Naruto-kun..." said Sakura with an almost annoyed tone. "She's been with us ever since we left Konoha..."

"I never noticed!"

Yamato sweatdropped. "Sai...just go look for Mikashi please."

"Hai."

Niko walked with Sai outside the mansion. Before he left, Temari gave him a jacket to keep him warm and Kankuro gave him a large umbrella.

"Well Niko," said Sai to the tigress. "Let's find Mikashi-san."

Niko nodded and began sniffing to find Mika's scent.

--------------

The two had been walking for a while and still Niko couldn't catch Mika's scent. Until the tigress caught a smell in the air. Sai couldn't sense it of course because his nose wasn't as good as Niko's. The feline looked at Sai and nodded her head.

"You found her huh? Let's go."

Niko led Sai to the place where Mika was. They ran through the rain all over Suna. Finally, they reached the alley where Mika was. However it was very muddy. Niko walked over to Mika, and looked sad.

Sai walked up to her and saw that Mika was on the ground, unconcious. "Mikashi-san!" He picked her up and held her in his arms. Then he stood up. Her body was very cold and wet.

"S..." began Mika. "Sai...S..Sakura...Yamato...taichou...N...Naruto...kun..." She was still unconcious. A red streak had appeared across her face. Sai felt her forehead. It was very warm.

"I think she's getting sick. Probably a fever. Niko, let's take her back to the mansion."

As Sai was carrying her, Mika began to cough and it sounded hoarse.

"We're almost there."

------------------

There was a knock at the Kazekage's mansion and Temari answered it. She saw Niko along with Sai, Mika in his arms.

"What happened?!" asked Temari. Sai walked inside, Niko followed.

Sakura saw the unconcious kunoichi. "Put her on the couch!" Sai did as he was told.

The medic nin checked Mika to see if she was ok.

"Oh no...She's wet to the marrow and has a fever...Her skin is so cold too..."

"Take her to the medical wing," said Temari. "You remember where it is right?"

"Of course I do. Naruto-kun, can you help me?"

"Yes Sakura-chan."

Naruto carried Mika in his arms and looked at her sadly. She really was freezing and wet.

_Mika-chan..._

--------------

It had been about fifteen minutes since Sakura had been in the medical wing with some of the mansion's doctors. Naruto and the others were waiting outside. Finally, the door opened, and the doctors stepped out. They went down the hall to put the supplies away. Sakura appeared from the door and said "You can see her now."

Naruto and the others stepped inside. Mika was lying on one of the beds. She was in different clothing, possibly a patients robe. Her hair wasn't in a ponytail. It was down. There was a folded little towel on her forehead.

"Just like I thought, she had a fever," Sakura said. "I'm sorry taichou, but we can't leave Suna until Mika gets better. It'll be about another day or so. If we're lucky, it'll be tommorrow. By the time she wakes up, she'll be good enough to travel back to our village. Until then, we have to wait."

Yamato sighed. "Better inform Tsunade-sama..."

"I'll take you to the mail room," Kankuro said. Yamato followed him.

"Poor Mika..." said Temari. Gaara had seen her before the others did, so he went back into his office. Michiko was decorating her new room.

"Sakura-chan... said Naruto.

"Yes?"

"Will she get better?"

"Mika tends to heal pretty quickly. So--"

"I meant...emotionally..."

"Oh...well...I honestly don't know Naruto-kun...That is something I can't heal..."

"I feel really bad..." Temari said. "If we wouldn't of said anything...none of this would of ever happened..."

"Don't blame yourself Temari. I don't think this would of been avoided. Mika would of went to go search for Gaara anyway."

"But still..."

"Well, in any case, we need to let her rest. The more time she rests, the faster she'll heal."

Sakura walked out of the room as did Naruto and Temari. But Sai and Niko stood in there, looking at Mika.

After Naruto noticed Sai wasn't with them (which was about an hour later), he went back to the medical wing.

"Sai."

"Yeah?"

"We need to go to sleep. And Mika-chan needs to rest. Niko, will you stay here and keep Mika safe?"

The feline nodded.

"Ok."

Sai got up from the chair he was sitting on and followed Naruto out the door. He closed it behind him after turning off the light.

----------------

The next day, or to be more precise, the day Mika woke up, it wasn't raining anymore. She opened her eyes slowly and saw Niko sleeping on the rug next to her bed. Judging by the amount of light in the sky out the window, it was noon.

"I see you're awake."

Mika turned to her right and saw Michiko. "You were out for a whole day."

"I know..."

"You're pretty stupid to stay out in the rain."

"I know..."

"Hmm. But I wonder...Why were you out there in the first place?"

"No reason..."

"Liar. Don't think I didn't know you were there when I was talking to Gaara-kun. Or should I say...Panda-kun?"

Mika didn't like that this girl was using the word Panda-kun.

"Only I can call him that."

"Not anymore. I'm gonna be his future wife. I'm gonna be the only one who can call him Panda-kun. Besides, only sweethearts have nicknames for eachother. You're not his sweetheart and you never will be. Face it Mikashi. I won. You lost. Gaara is mine now, not yours. He loves me, not you. I'll marry him, you won't. And I'm gonna give birth to his childern, you aren't."

Mika wanted to cry.

"Well, I better get back to Panda-kun. Oh and, your team is gonna leave soon. You better get ready."

Michiko smiled somewhat evily and walked out of the room.

Mika had a lump in her throat and tears began to fall from her eyes. She turned over and cried silently.

----------------

A while had passed and Mika was up again. She had gotten ready to leave with Yamato and the others.

"Thanks for bringing the escortee here safely," said Temari.

"Um...Temari?" asked Mika.

"Yes?"

"Can I talk to Gaara?"

"Again? Well...sure. I guess."

"Thanks."

"We'll be at the entrance Mikashi," said Yamato.

"Ok."

Mika went back to the mansion and found Gaara. She was gonna be blunt and just say it strait to his face. "Gaara?"

"Oh. Hello Mikashi. I thought you and the others had left."

"I wanted to talk to you."

"Go ahead."

"I...I..." She took a deep breath. "I love you."

This somewhat confused Gaara, because he didn't know what to say.

"Mikashi..."

"Yes?" She sincerely hoped he would have the same feelings towards her.

"I'm so sorry but...I cannot return the affection..."

Mika stood quiet.

"I...I love Michiko. Honestly, I do. We're gonna be married. I don't know how to explain it...but...I've never been so happy before..." He was speaking the whole truth when he said this.

"I don't love you."

"Oh...I...understand." Mika had a breaking voice.

"Mikashi...You're a great girl...and a really good friend. But...I can't return the feelings. I'm sorry. I hope we can still be friends."

He put his hand on her shoulder. "I wish you good luck on your way home. Both you and your team."

Then he walked away, back to the mansion where Michiko waited for him. And Mika, with her spirit crushed, walked back to the entrance.

----------------

"Ah!" said Naruto with relief. "There's Mika-chan!"

Mika walked up to them, but didn't look at anyone. "We can go now...Temari, Kankuro...Thanks for everything..."

"Um...you're welcome," the two siblings said. Yamato looked at Mika, but her hair was sheilding her face.

Temari and Kankuro watched as the young girl walked out of the village. They saw tears rush down her cheeks. Yamato and the others followed her.

"Poor Mika..." said Temari with a sad face.

"I wonder what she talked about with Gaara," Kankuro said.

"I don't know, but I think it just made the shattered pieces of her heart turn to dust..."

Both the siblings sighed and walked back to the mansion.

------------------

Team Yamato had been traveling back to their village via Mika's summoning sparrow. They got there by sunset. The bird was really fast and it sure beat walking. However, Naruto and the others had noticed that Mika hadn't talked to them, or Niko, at all.

"I wonder what happened..." Sakura said.

"I don't know," replied Naruto.

Yamato saw the village up ahead. "There's Konohagakure. Mikashi, can you land the sparrow now?"

The snowy girl said nothing, but the bird descended to the ground. When it was low enough, it disappered and the shinobi landed on their feet. Then they walked towards the gate.

"Welcome back Team Yamato!" said Izumo. "I take it your mission went well?"

"It did," replied Yamato somewhat happily. "No trouble at all."

"That's good," said Kotetsu. "But then again, you do have a strong team of young shinobi at your disposal."

Naruto smiled as did Sakura. Sai of course, always smiles.

But Mika was just looking up at the sky, sadness in her face. Both of the gate shinobi looked somewhat curious and puzzled at the same time.

"What's wrong with her?"

"Uh, I'd rather discuss it myself with the Hokage," which was all Yamato said.

Naruto walked up to Mika. "Hey, don't feel bad. I mean, it's his loss anyway Mika-chan." He put his hand on her shoulder.

She looked at him, with teary eyes. "You just don't understand Naruto-kun..." This time, tears were falling from her eyes as she started to run away from the entrance, into the village. She headed to Kakashi's house (where she currently lives), went to her room, closed the door, and cried on her bed.

Both Kotetsu and Izumo were confused.

"Don't mind her," Yamato said. "I was told she gets like this constantly."

"Yeah, we know," said Izumo.

"Lady Hokage has told us all about it," Kotetsu replied. "We know that that particular kunoichi gets emotional...But...it's not a favorable trait in a ninja..."

"I know." Yamato turned to his team. "Well, I gotta report in with Tsuande. For a mission well done, I'll treat you guys to dinner."

"That's why you're the best Yamato-taichou!" said Naruto as he glomped the captain. Yamato laughed. "Ok Naruto! Can you get off me please?"

-----------------------

Tsunade sighed. Yamato had finished his report a while ago. Now he was with his team, excluding Mikashi, eating dinner at a restaurant.

"What's wrong Lady Tsunade?" asked Shizune. Tonton was in her arms.

"It's Mikashi...She's so delicate and sensitive...I honestly don't know what we're gonna do with her..."

"But...you have to understand my lady, that Mikashi-chan is a teenage girl--"

"I know that Shizune. But even Sakura doesn't get like this."

"What are you gonna do?"

Tsunade closed her eyes and folded her hands together. She rested her elbows on her desk. "I don't know...But if this keeps up, Mika can't be a full fledged shinobi...She needs to understand that she can't let her emotions get in the way of her job..."

"But..." Shizune was gonna say something that she was sorta afraid to say. "Lady Tsunade...you didn't work at all for almost two weeks after you found out what happened to Master Jiraiya--"

"Shizune!"

The woman was startled.

"I told you never to talk about him!"

Shizune looked apologetic. "I'm...I'm sorry..." She walked out of the room because she knew what she said was taboo for Tsunade.

Tsunade sighed sadly. She missed her childhood friend. It made her sad that he was no longer with her. Orochimaru she didn't care about. She was happy that he's dead. He could of died a million times and she wouldn't mind. But Jiraiya died trying to find out what the Akatsuki were really plotting. She had a melancholy facial expression. If he were here, he would help her find out how to make Mika a better kunoichi.

"Jiraiya...why did you have to leave me all alone?"

--------------------

"This is so hard!" complained Ryuu. It had been two days since she started lessons with Deidara.

"I told you it wouldn't be easy. Mm."

"But I didn't think it would be this hard to mold something!"

Ryuu's first lesson was to mold a perfect rock. She couldn't do it. So she threw it at a tree. Deidara sighed.

"If you're gonna keep doing that, you're never gonna learn how to make clay bombs. Don't give up yet Ryuu."

"But Deidara-san...This is so frustrating!" Ryuu decided to call him Deidara-san instead of sensei.

"It would be easier if you had handmouths. But since you don't, it's harder. You think you're the only one stressing out? I have to teach somebody who doesn't have the same artistic talent as me! Mm!"

"I'm just as artistic as you are!"

"Then why can't you even mold a simple rock!?"

"You want a rock?! I'll give you a rock!"

Ryuu got up and stormed off to a boulder in the back yard. That was where they were having lessons. She had made it real nice over the past few days.

The woman picked up a large boulder. She had the strength of a dinosaur, maybe even greater.

"He-hey Ryuu! W-what are you gonna do with that?! W-wait! Calm down--!"

The woman flung it at Deidara who dodged it and fell in the flower bed.

"What the hell are you doing!?"

"I gave you a rock!"

"Are you trying to kill me or something woman?!"

"I don't know! You tell me!"

Tobi came outside. He was wearing a pink lacey apron...

"Senpai! Ryuu-chan! Dinner is ready!"

Deidara got up and brushed the soil off his pants and shirt. "We'll continue this tommorrow...if you don't try to kill me first. Mm."

"Whatever."

Both shinobi followed Tobi in the mansion for dinner. Apparently, the first lesson was hard.

And it was gonna get harder.

**Wow, I finished. Dx Yeah, I guess Deidara is getting frustrated teaching Ryuu how to make clay creations since she doesn't have handmouths...And I like being evil to Mika. It's so fun. -evil grin- X83 I also added in that small mention of Jiraiya being deceased because I miss him...T-T And I'm pretty sure Tsunade does too...**

**Tobi is wearing that apron because...well...I don't really know. O.o But I love making Tobi be the weird one in the Akatsuki. It makes him that much more lovable! -squee- X333**

**Oh and don't worry. In the next chapter, we will get back to the Akatsuki's side of the story. :3**


	12. Rain Rain Go Away

**Wow. I'm such an anime addict. O-o My anime-loving friends have successfully got me addicted to their favorite anime. My guy friend got me obsessed with Bleach and into Fullmetal Alchemist. THEN my female friend got me overly obsessed with Fruits Basket…Which I thought I would never like because it's a shojo anime/manga. In counting, I like…seven animes: Naruto, Bleach, Fruits Basket (I love Yuki!!! XDDD), Fullmetal Alchemist (Edward pwns!!! X333), Pokemon, Hamtaro, and Digimon…That's a lot of anime…**

Rain Rain Go Away

It was morning and Ryuu was still sound asleep. Ever since Keiko had come back with Konan from buying the Akatsuki's furniture, Ryuu had been sleeping more soundly and comfortably. A few days had passed since then, and yet, Ryuu as well as the others weren't allowed to go outside into the public to purchase things. Only Keiko and Konan were allowed to shop. Ryuu asked why this was, and Keiko told her it was because she and the others make such a commotion that they would attract attention.

The young woman started to slowly wake up. She stretched and yawned. "That was a good sleep. Man, ever since I got this new bedroom set, I've been sleeping like a kitten."

Her set was the one she wanted, but the bed was _really_ huge. It was able to fit three people. "Hmm…I think I should buy some stuffed animals to fill up all this empty space."

Ryuu got up and stretched again. Her sleeping attire was still the blue silky nightdress she had bought in the Grass Village. However, Keiko told Ryuu to get rid of it and buy a new one, or wear a robe over it in the morning and night when walking around the mansion. She asked the leader why, and the woman said it was because this house was full of guys. She and Konan were usually off doing errands at the nearby village, so Ryuu was usually left alone with the guys most of the time.

She still didn't understand, and Keiko said that if Ryuu went walking around in a silky feminine nightdress she got from an undergarment store, the guys would start to get…feelings…that they probably never experienced before. And she didn't mean feelings of love either…

So Ryuu began to start wearing a robe Keiko bought her. It was really soft.

The woman went to her dresser and brushed her hair. Then she put on the robe and slippers.

She went to her window and opened up the curtains. It was raining. Again. It had been raining for the past few days and Keiko hadn't given anybody any missions to carry out yet. Ryuu was bored and Deidara merely explained to her that even when Pein was in charge, not many missions came up.

So basically, the Akatsuki didn't pay well. But ever since Keiko became the leader, for some odd reason, the salary of being a member was extremely high. Kakuzu asked where Keiko got that kind of money, but all she said was "I know a guy."

Ryuu could smell breakfast from downstairs. She knew Tobi was cooking.

"Mm. Breakfast! I can't wait to eat. I still don't know what Keiko-san meant about the guy's feelings, but it can't hurt to test it out."

She giggled. Ryuu enjoyed being a woman. She couldn't wait to tease the guys with her flirtatious actions.

-------------------

"La la la la!" sang Tobi as he cooked. He loved working in the kitchen for some reason.

"You know," said Kakuzu. "Hearing Tobi sing like that, and the fact that he likes working in the kitchen, makes me think that something is wrong with his head."

"No it doesn't. It just means that he's very resourceful," Ryuu said as she came into the kitchen.

"Ryuu-chan! Good morning!" said Tobi happily.

"Yeah, morning," said Deidara.

"You know what I think?" said Hidan.

"No, and we don't care."

Hidan ignored Kakuzu's statement. "I think that Tobi might just be, you know, gay. It fits the description and personality."

"Hey!" said Tobi. "I am not like that Hidan-san! Tobi just likes to be helpful! Because I am a good boy!"

"Don't worry Tobi," Ryuu said with a gentle smile as she sat down. "I don't think that. I just think that because you like to do so much housework and help out, you'd be a perfect husband."

Tobi blushed madly, but you couldn't tell because of his mask. However, he stared at her, somewhat dreamingly.

"You…you really think that Ryuu-chan?"

"Of course!"

Tobi sighed silently, and watched Ryuu.

_I don't know why…but, Ryuu-chan seems prettier this morning…_thought the masked member. _So pretty..._

He had noticed over the past few days that he wanted to become a closer friend to Ryuu, so he tried to spend as much time with her as possible. Of course, this was hard because Deidara was teaching her clay art.

"Tobi!!!" yelled Deidara. "You're burning the pancakes!!! Mm!"

"Ahhh!" Tobi swung the pan with the pancakes because it was almost on fire. The steaming hot breakfast landed in Hidan's face.

"Tobi!!!" yelled Hidan. "What the fuck did you do that for?!"

"Tobi is sorry Hidan-san!!! Tobi will clean it up!!!"

Ryuu giggled. "It's ok Tobi. I'll make breakfast today."

"Huh? But Ryuu-chan…"

"No honestly. I wanna make breakfast. Just help Hidan clean up."

Tobi did as he was told because he is a good boy after all. And Ryuu really did feel responsible for making Tobi almost catch the kitchen on fire.

"Hmm…what do you guys want for breakfast?" asked Ryuu as she looked through the cupboards.

"You actually cook?" Sasori said.

"Well yes. Those years I spent time alone, I needed to know how to cook and wash. The orphanage also forced me to do every single kind of chore known to humans….So you get the idea…"

"Well, in that case," Sasori said. "I don't mind what we have. As long as it's edible. Pancakes would be nice."

"And who says you decide for all of us danna?" Deidara said.

"I'm the oldest. Besides, I wouldn't want Ryuu working too hard. She still doesn't seem to me like she should be doing housework."

"It's not like I don't know how to be independent Sasori," Ryuu replied. "And I haven't done much work around here. So I'm gonna start helping out more often. Pancakes it is then."

She got out all the ingredients and began cooking. Just then, Keiko came into the kitchen with Konan.

"I have some business to attend to," she said as she put on her cloak.

"Is Konan-chan going with you again Leader-san?" asked Tobi.

"No. She's gonna stay here to make sure you guys don't cause any trouble. Besides, this business matter only requires one person."

She got her hat and said "I'm off. I'll be back sometime tomorrow at the latest."

After that, she disappeared.

"Leader-san isn't really around much…" said Tobi.

"Neither was Pein," Konan said as she sat down.

"Come to think of it, we never saw much of you Konan-chan. It's nice to know we can socialize with you now."

"Yes. I'm somewhat glad too."

"So, do you know where Keiko-san is off to Konan?" asked Itachi.

"No, I do not. And even if I did, I'm not allowed to say. The business between an Akatsuki member is to only be discussed with their partner or those involved."

Ryuu had finished cooking. "Ok, breakfast is ready."

-----------------

After breakfast, Tobi and the others thanked Ryuu for the food she made. It was just as tasty as Tobi's. Deidara helped her with the dishes since nobody would do them and Ryuu was the only one who volunteered this time.

"So Deidara-san, what are you going to teach me today?"

"Well, you managed to mold a rock…and throw a boulder at me…so I guess you need to start learning how to mold more complicated figures. Mm."

"That sounds hard…"

"It's gonna get hard. But I'll go step by step since you clearly have a disadvantage in clay artistry."

"Gee…thanks…"

The dishes were done. "Well, I'm gonna go take a shower Deidara-san."

"Ok. But hurry up. I need to shower too."

"There is another bathroom you know."

"Tobi is using it right now. I don't plan to go in there when he's occupying that room…Mm."

Ryuu rolled her eyes and left the kitchen. She went to her room to get her clothes for the day. Right now, her only wardrobe was the regular Akatsuki attire, and a sleeping gown. So those were the only outfits she had.

She got her clothes and went to the bathroom. She locked the door because she didn't trust any of the guys. After undressing, she got in the tub and relaxed herself in the warm water.

"This feels nice…but I should probably shower than bathe in the tub…Oh well. Deidara-san can wait his turn."

------------------------

Almost thirty minutes had passed and Ryuu still hadn't come out of the shower.

"I knew this would happen…" began Deidara. "She does this all the time! And I am always the last person to take a bath! Mm!"

"Geez, calm down," Hidan said. "If you want Ryuu so badly, barge in on her when she's bathing…"

"You have a sick mind Hidan," Kakuzu said.

"Hey, I would do that if I was Deidara."

"But you're not, are you?" Sasori said. "Therefore, don't fill his mind with perverted thoughts Hidan. Shut your mouth and keep your lustful desires to yourself please."

"Sasori no danna, it's not like I'm a little kid…."

"Doesn't matter Deidara. I know what kind of person you are."

"All I want…is to take a freakin shower…Geez…"

Ryuu came into the living room. Everyone was sitting down on the couches. Hidan was lazily flipping through the TV channels, Sasori was building another puppet, Kakuzu was reading a book on how to get rich quick, Deidara was drawing something, Itachi and Kisame were also watching TV, and Konan was reading a model magazine.

"Wow…This is a really boring room…"

"Finally you're out!" exclaimed Deidara. "What took you so long woman?!"

"I was washing my hair!"

"You're not the only one with long hair! Mm!"

"Well excuse me!"

Deidara tried to calm down. "Ok. I'm gonna go in the bathroom to shower. I drew some sketches of what I'll be teaching you today. Try and study their appearance so you can get an idea on how to mold them. When I come out of the bathroom, we'll start our lesson. Understand?"

"Yes…"

"Good." Deidara got up and went to the bathroom to shower. Ryuu sat down in his place on the couch and began looking at the sketches.

"Deidara draws really good." She decided, once again, to stop giving him a polite title. Instead, now she just says his name without a suffix.

"Well of course he would. He's not just an artist who sculpts things out of clay," Sasori said. "He also draws very good. That's how he started making art out of clay. Deidara wanted to make his drawing three dimensional, so he began using clay art."

"There is still a lot I need to know about Deidara."

Tobi came out of the other bathroom and walked towards the living room.

"Aww man…It's still raining…Oh! I need to go to the other bathroom to get some more toilet paper."

"Shouldn't somebody tell him Deidara's in there?" Ryuu asked.

"No. It's more fun this way," replied Hidan.

"You all like picking on Deidara don't you?"

"Naturally."

--------------------

Tobi walked into the bathroom to get another roll of toilet paper. He saw that nobody had flushed this toilet. There wasn't anything in it, but a piece of paper.

"Hmph. The guys need to keep the toilets clean. I'm gonna flush it."

"Tobi…?"

"Oh. Senpai, you're taking a shower?"

"Yes! Get out!" said Deidara's voice from the steamed-up glass door.

"Ok. But first Tobi needs to flush this toilet. Somebody hadn't done that yet."

"No…no Tobi! Wait! Don't flush the toilet while I'm in the shower! The water will--"

Too late. Tobi had flushed the toilet and the showerhead shot out freezing cold water.

"AHHHHHH!!!"

----------------------------

Ryuu was almost done looking at the sketches when Tobi came downstairs.

"I finished replacing the toilet rolls! Yay!"

"Good for you," said Kakuzu without even lifting his eyes from the book.

"But…"

"What?" asked Ryuu.

"See, senpai was in the shower when I flushed the toilet. I don't know who it was, but somebody had left a piece of paper in there."

"Don't tell me…." Sasori said. "You flushed the toilet when Deidara was using the hot water of the shower?"

"Well…."

The living room door slammed open. Deidara stood there, water still dripping from his body, with only a towel wrapped around him. His hair was wet, and it hung down the sides of his face, as well as up to a little lower than the middle of his back. He was enraged.

"Tobi!!! I am going to kill you!"

"Senpai! I'm sorry!"

"I told you a thousand times to never…EVER flush the toilet when somebody is using the hot water for the shower! Mm!"

He stormed towards where Tobi was.

"Deidara-senpai! I'm sorry! Don't hurt Tobi again!"

Ryuu looked at Deidara and froze. She noticed that the only thing keeping him half dressed was the towel wrapped around him.

_Oh my…_

She started to notice his body structure, which made her a little uneasy and made her feel like the room became a desert.

Deidara's hair was longer than she remembered. And he had a slender build, a tight stomach, and without abdominal muscles. He wasn't very muscular, not even in his arms, but he did have some muscle in them and a nice chest. She could tell. Overall, his physique made her blush like mad. The fact that he just came out of the shower in the towel like that, only reddened the blush.

_He's…he's so…so…hot…_

"And another thing!" Deidara continued. Ryuu hadn't heard a word he said through those seconds of thinking to herself. "You don't ever go into a bathroom without knocking! It's only common sense!"

Kakuzu and Sasori noticed Ryuu's face. It was really red. And she couldn't stop staring at Deidara.

"Uh, Deidara?" interrupted Sasori. "I think you should yell at Tobi later when you put some clothes on…."

"Why?!"

Kakuzu pointed to Ryuu, who still had a big blush on her face. Deidara calmed down.

"Oh…"

Just then, Ryuu became unconscious.

"Ah!" panicked Tobi. "Ryuu-chan!!!" He tried to fan her with a magazine.

Konan realized that she was living with a bunch of idiots…

-------------

Ryuu regained consciousness within the next half-hour. She woke up slowly. She saw Tobi and Deidara's face. The blonde was now fully dressed.

"Huh?"

"Hey, are you alright?" asked Deidara.

"Yeah…I think so." She got up. "We're still in the living room?"

"Yes!" said Tobi. "And you fainted! Tobi was so scared! But I only know that you fainted because senpai--"

"I think she remembers Tobi…Mm…"

Ryuu stood up and rubbed her head. "Are we still gonna continue with our lesson Deidara?"

"Yes. Come on. We wasted time."

He sat down next to her and said, "Have you studied which clay model you want to start off with?"

"Yeah. I wanna start off molding the bird one."

"Ok. Well, let's get started. Mm."

He took out some more of his clay. "This isn't the explosive clay. Only I can use that one right now. You first need to learn how to mold the figures before you can make them explode. Mm."

"You're going to teach her how to make clay explosions?" asked Sasori.

"Yeah."

"I thought you were only going to show her how to mold them, not make them explode…"

"She wants to make them explode. Right Ryuu?"

"Yes! I want to learn how to make clay art like Deidara. We are partners after all, and I feel like I need to have something in common with him."

"You already do," said Hidan. "Girly long hair."

Deidara tried to ignore his statement. "If you people don't mind, I need to teach Ryuu, so shut up and don't make a lot of noise. That goes triple for you Tobi. Mm."

"Don't worry Deidara-senpai! Tobi will be a good boy!"

For the next hour, everyone continued with their own business. It was still pouring outside, and this made Tobi sad because he couldn't play in the sunshine. Ryuu was still having a difficult time molding a bird figure out of the clay. This substance was hard to control because it hardened after a while, and usually by that time, she wasn't done with her figurine.

"Argh! I still can't get this right!"

"Calm down. You'll get it eventually."

Ryuu glanced at Deidara's sculptures. "That's easy for you to say…"

He had made three birds, a centipede, a tiger, and a whale. Currently he was working on making a horse.

"What?" said Deidara.

"You're doing this on purpose aren't you?"

"Doing _what_?"

"Sculpting all those detailed figures right in front of my face…"

"Ryuu, I'm not doing this on purpose. It's a habit of mine to sculpt something when I'm bored or when I'm waiting. Don't get so worked up about it. Mm."

The woman sighed. "But I can't seem to get the deeper details on my sculpture in time before the clay hardens…"

"I don't expect you to make it perfect. I just want to see some progress with the figure. They don't have to be as detailed as mine. Simple is good enough for me."

Ryuu looked at her sculpture. It looked like a lump of clay with wings. "I still need to make the beak, tail, talons, and eyes…But I think the clay hardened some more…"

Deidara shook his head. "Fine. Let me help you. Mm."

He took her hands and placed his on hers as a guide. "Ok, this is how you mold the smaller parts of the figure." He was trying to show her how to make the beak, but it was difficult for him to guide her since he was sitting at her side. "Man…this is gonna be harder than I thought. Hmm…Ok, I think I know what to do."

The blonde got behind her and placed his hands on her own. Her back was against his chest. "Yeah. This is mush better. I think I can show you this way. Alright. Now, to make sure the clay doesn't harden, you need to keep it moist. But since you don't have handmouths, I'll help you this once."

Deidara was molding the clay in his hand and then he put it back on the table. "Now that it's moist, let's start. Mm."

He was guiding Ryuu's hands with his own and helping her fingers mold in the right places. Deidara was comfortable working like this, as it was easy for him to guide his partner. He placed his head on her shoulder, because he was getting tired of straining his neck.

Ryuu on the other hand, was slightly uncomfortable. Having their bodies this close, and in this position, made her blush.

"There," said Deidara. "Now we got the beak on the bird. Want to make the talons next?"

"Um…o…ok Deidara."

"What's wrong?"

"N-nothing."

For the next half hour, Deidara was showing Ryuu how to make the other parts of the bird. She was starting to get used to the finger movements and was finding that she was able to begin molding it herself, without Deidara's help.

"I think I got it now Deidara."

"Ok."

He removed himself as her guide, and sat down next to her. He began molding his own figures again.

"I finished it!" Ryuu said. "Look!"

Deidara viewed her bird figurine, and it looked pretty decent. He smiled. "Well, now that you finished it, make another one."

"Why?"

"Because I mainly helped you with that one. Mm."

"Oh ok…"

Ryuu made another bird, and by this time, Deidara had finished his clay horse, and was halfway done with a turtle.

"Alright, I finished the bird!" She showed it to Deidara, who smiled.

"I'm proud of you Ryuu. You managed to make a bird, all by yourself. Mm."

"Thanks."

"Senpai? Ryuu-chan? Are you guys done yet?" asked Tobi, who was lazily watching television with Hidan, Itachi, and Kisame.

"Yeah," replied Deidara. "Why?"

"Tobi wants to play outside."

"But it's raining…"

"I know, but I wanna splash in the puddles! What about you Ryuu-chan?"

"I think that's a great idea!"

"Yay! Tobi will get our raincoats!" He ran out of the room, upstairs to the closet. He came back down with raincoats.

"Ok! Ryuu-chan, let's go outside!"

Tobi put on his coat and so did Ryuu.

"If you guys get struck by lightning," Hidan started. "It's not any of our faults. So don't go up a damn tree or anything!"

"I didn't know you cared," Ryuu said with a smile.

Hidan, for the first time in a long time, blushed. "I don't! I just don't want this house to catch on fire! Then we'll have to sleep outside in a cave or something, and Keiko will be really pissed! Trust me!"

Kakuzu shook his head and told Ryuu "Ignore him. Just go outside and occupy Tobi so we can get some peace and quiet around here."

--------------------

"Yay!" said Tobi as he splashed in a big puddle. There was mud everywhere, but he didn't care.

Ryuu laughed as she watched Tobi play in the mud.

_He's just like a little kid_, she thought.

"Ryuu-chan! Come and play with Tobi!"

The woman walked over to where Tobi was. "Um…but what do we play?"

"A mud fight!"

"I don't think Deidara would approve of that…"

"Senpai is a party pooper…Besides, it's just us out here, not senpai."

"Won't we get sick?"

"Are you a medical ninja Ryuu-chan?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Then you can cure Tobi and yourself if we get sick!"

"I guess you have a point…Ok, I'll play with you."

"Yay!" Tobi clapped his hands. "Ok, we'll throw mud balls at each other, but don't hide rocks in them! Once when I was playing with senpai, he got mad at me and hid a rock in the mud ball…So when it hit me…it hurt…a lot…"

"Don't worry. I won't hurt you Tobi."

"Ryuu-chan is so nice to Tobi!!!"

Soon the two started to play with each other by throwing mud balls around. It had been over an hour, and the rain still hadn't stopped.

Hidan heard splats on the walls outside. He walked towards the window. "What the hell are they doing out there?" He saw that they were throwing wads of mud.

"Those idiots!"

"What?" asked Deidara.

"They're throwing mud at each other!"

Deidara got up and went to the window. What Hidan said was true.

"That Tobi!!!"

--------------------------

Tobi and Ryuu were having a grand time playing outside. They felt like little kids.

"Tobi!"

The masked man looked back at the mansion. He saw Hidan and Deidara glaring at him.

"Oh hi senpai! Hello Hidan-san!"

"What do you think you're doing?!" scolded Deidara.

"Ryuu-chan and Tobi are playing!"

"You're messing up the yard!" yelled Hidan. "Keiko's gonna kick all of our asses and you know it! Now get inside the house! I just KNOW I'll be blamed for all of this!"

"What do you mean _you're_ gonna get blamed for this?" said Deidara. "I'm the one who's in charge of Ryuu! And Keiko hates me the most! Don't start complaining that you're gonna get in trouble Hidan! Mm!"

A wad of mud hit both Deidara and Hidan in the face.

"Oops…" said Tobi. "Sorry…I was trying to throw it at Ryuu-chan…"

"TOBI!!!"

Deidara and Hidan ran outside into the yard and began throwing mud balls too at Tobi.

"No!" cried Tobi. "I'm sorry!!! Don't hit me!!!"

"Put rocks in them!" said Hidan.

"I already did!" replied Deidara.

Both of them began pelting mud balls with rocks at Tobi. Ryuu sweatdropped and sighed. She made a big mud ball, almost her size, and flung it at Deidara and Hidan, who were covered in mud…

"Damn it Ryuu!" yelled Hidan.

"Why are you attacking _us_?!" Deidara said.

"Don't put rocks in the mud balls! You'll hurt Tobi!"

Tobi clung to Ryuu. "Ryuu-chan! You're always so nice to Tobi!!!" Anime tears flowed down his eyehole.

"What's going on out here?"

The four turned to the mansion, and saw the others watching.

"What the hell are you morons doing?" Kakuzu said.

"We're playing in the mud!" said Tobi happily.

"Leave it to the youngest ones to mess around…"

"Keiko is going to be furious," Konan said. "Clean this mess up."

"But…" said Tobi. "We're having so much fun…"

"Tobi," began Sasori. "Listen to me. Keiko is gonna make us work harder cleaning up this place if the mansion is painted brown with mud. So clean it up!"

A wad of mud splatted in Sasori's face. He wasn't happy at all…

"Tobi…I am going to kill you…"

More mud balls hurled at everyone standing near the mansion, including Konan. Itachi and Kisame were watching from the windows.

"Kisame," said Itachi. "Why aren't you outside?"

"I don't want to get in trouble for something I didn't start. I should be asking you the same question Itachi-san."

"Playing around in the mud when it rains is kid stuff. How foolish."

Soon everyone, excluding Itachi and Kisame, were throwing wads of mud at each other. Despite the fact that everyone involved were already adults, they enjoyed playing outside like this, and also because it was a great way to take out their anger on everyone without killing each other.

_This is very strange_, thought Konan. _None of the guys would ever become this playful when Pein was alive. And not even when Keiko began to be the Leader. I think that their somewhat friendly nature has shown ever since Ryuu joined the organization. I'm pretty sure that all of their behaviors will change the longer time passes. I wonder if that is a good thing or a bad thing…And yet, I find myself enjoying life a little bit more._

Konan watched as Ryuu created a giant ball of mud, as big as an elephant. She flung it at everyone, who then became brown all over.

The blue haired woman smiled.

_Yes. I'm positive that she is the cause for the Akatsuki's…happiness._

The rain had stopped. The clouds moved away, and out on the horizon, a beautiful sunset shined.

"Oh how pretty!" Tobi said.

Everyone looked out into the distance.

"That's strange," Sasori said. "The rain suddenly subsided."

Zetsu came out of the ground. "Keiko is returning."

Panic struck everyone's face, including Konan's.

"What did I tell you!?" yelled Hidan.

"Shut up!" Kakuzu said. "You participated in this too!"

"Now Keiko is gonna murder us!"

"Everyone just calm down!" yelled Ryuu. "I have a plan, but it needs to be done quick! Zetsu-san, how much time until Keiko comes?"

"Three minutes."

"Ok, I think it'll work."

Ryuu did some handsigns and used the summoning technique. Out from the shore, came a giant dolphin.

"Spray the mansion with the water!" Ryuu called out to the creature.

The dolphin shot water from her mouth and the mansion became drenched. Luckily, all the windows and doors were closed.

The dolphin then disappeared in a puff of smoke. Zetsu came back up from the ground and said, "She's here."

Keiko walked in from the secret cavern. She strode up to the mansion and entered the gate. The mansion was clean as ever, but the Akatsuki on the other hand, were not…

The Leader stood where she was. She looked exhausted. Then her expression changed into rage.

"What…happened…HERE?" she said sternly. "Why…in the world…are you all covered in mud?"

"Uh…" Tobi started. "Um…Tobi can explain!"

"Konan," Keiko said. "I want an explanation. Now."

The blue haired woman walked up to Keiko and explained the whole event.

"So let me get this strait….you guys were bored inside the house and decided to make a mess outside in the mud when it was _raining_? You really are a bunch of morons. I have no idea why Pein selected all of you to be in the Akatsuki. You Konan, as well as Kakuzu and Sasori have surprised me the most. Being the most mature, and yet still fooling around. Tobi started this whole thing and yet you all joined in. Don't think your actions will go unpunished."

"No…" said Ryuu. She walked up to Keiko. "Leader-san, it's my fault."

Everyone looked at her.

"I'm the one who encouraged Tobi…Don't punish them please. I take full responsibility."

"For an Akatsuki member, you shouldn't act so kind Ryuu. You should of let everyone deal with their own problems."

"I don't care! I said I'd take full responsibility and I mean it! Now tell me what the punishment is!"

Keiko sighed. "Very well. But don't expect any mercy. Because the mansion yard is full of mud, and because some of the plants and tress have been ripped out, you are to replace all of them. And no salary for another month. Instead, the rest of the Akatsuki get a share of it. Do I make myself clear Ryuu?"

"Yes…"

"Very well then. I need to rest, and by midnight, I expect this place to be just like it was when I left. Oh and Ryuu?"

"Yeah?"

"No dinner either."

Keiko walked back into the mansion and said, "Come on you fools. Clean yourselves up and somebody prepare the dinner."

Everyone walked back to the mansion. Deidara and Tobi looked back at Ryuu. She began by wiping off the mud that was still on the boulders.

"She's gonna have to clean all that up…" Deidara said.

"Tobi feels so bad…" said Tobi.

"You should. It's your fault she's out there by herself. Mm."

-----------------------

Hours had passed and it was already dark. Ryuu still wasn't done, only half ways. Keiko came outside and watched Ryuu clean up. She could tell that the young woman was tired. Her movements became slower and slower.

Konan came outside. "Don't you think that this is enough punishment Keiko-sama? I mean, she's cleaned up the mansion at least. And she hasn't even had dinner. She didn't have lunch either."

"Konan, she wanted to take full responsibility. This is her punishment."

"Yes, I understand, but I don't think taking away her salary was a good idea. How will she buy her furnishings and clothes?"

"She's gonna have to figure that out herself."

"She'll get sick if she stays out here any longer."

"I taught you medical techniques Konan. If you wish it, heal her by all means. But I am not going to have sympathy for that woman. Come now. It's already late."

Both women went back inside. Konan wondered why Keiko didn't care about Ryuu. After all, the Uchiha woman was the one who recruited her in the first place. Keiko locked the door from the inside so Ryuu would have trouble getting in. The raven-haired Leader smiled and went upstairs.

"She truly is evil…" Konan said to herself.

------------------

"Oh…I'm so sleepy," said Ryuu. "And hungry…" She sneezed. "Great…I'm getting sick…"

The moon was out already and the night was warm, even though it had been raining. Ryuu finally finished cleaning up outside.

She made her way to the door, but found it locked. "Keiko did this on purpose…Now how am I supposed to get in…?"

Ryuu sneezed. "Ugh…I can't heal myself right now…I'm too fatigued."

She sat down and leaned her back against the door. Good thing for her it was warm outside. But she knew that all the others were asleep and they wouldn't wake up if she tried knocking.

"There's no use sitting out here."

The woman got up and went to the backyard. It was a good thing they hadn't played there either or else she would have had to clean up there too. She walked along the shoreline and noticed in the distance that there were lights. City lights.

"Huh? There's a city over there? Or is that a village? I thought this house was the only place within miles where people inhabited…I guess not. I wonder if I'll ever be able to explore over there…"

But Ryuu had other things to think about. First of all, she needed to find a place to sleep. She went back to the front yard to see if anybody opened the door. It was still locked.

She rested against the wall near the door. "I guess I'll sleep here tonight. I don't expect the Akatsuki to be all fun and games. It is an evil organization after all. I doubt that they always treat their members with generosity."

Her eyes began to close, when she heard the door unlock. It opened and she looked to see who was standing there.

It was Deidara.

"Man, you look exhausted. Mm."

"Deidara? What are you doing up so late?"

He blushed. "I…I couldn't sleep…knowing you were out here by yourself…"

"Really?"

"Yeah. Come inside."

He helped her up and brought her inside the mansion. He carried her to her room.

"You can't take a shower now," he said. "Wait until morning. Keiko's temper usually cools off by then. Are you hungry Ryuu?"

"No…" Her stomach growled. Ryuu blushed.

Deidara only smiled. "You don't need to lie to me. I thought you'd be starving. Here." He took out an apple from his pajama pocket. "It's just a fruit, but unfortunately, Keiko made sure that there were no leftovers. Mm."

"It's alright. I'll eat in the morning."

"Ok. I'll see you in a few hours then. Night."

"Deidara?"

"Hmm?"

"Can you stay with me…just a little while longer?"

"Don't you need to change into your nightdress?"

"I don't feel like doing anything but sleeping…"

"Your bed is gonna get all dirty with your muddy clothes. Mm."

"Oh alright. But once I finish, come back please."

"Ok."

Deidara waited outside Ryuu's room until she finished dressing. "You can come in now."

The blonde went inside his partner's room. Ryuu was lying down in her bed, the covers over her body.

"So what do you want me to do?"

"Just lay with me for a while until I fall asleep…"

Deidara lay next to her on the bed. He felt her forehead. "Ryuu, your forehead's warm. I think you're getting a fever. Are you sick?"

"Well…I was sneezing outside, but I don't think it's that bad." She sneezed again.

"You're always trying to stay positive aren't you?"

"I guess." She was starting to fall asleep. Her eyes were closed.

"Ryuu?"

"Hmm?"

"Why did you take the blame for everyone? You knew it was Tobi's fault."

"If I tell you why, don't laugh please."

"I promise."

"The reason why I took the blame was because…I…I was scared that Keiko might do something to hurt you all…I mean, until now, she's been favoring me and she seems like she hates all the men in the Akatsuki. Deidara, I don't want any of you guys to get hurt by her…"

"Why?"

"Because…"she paused.

"Because?"

"…you guys are the only family I have."

Deidara looked at her. He was surprised by this statement.

"I know you think it sounds weird, but it's true. The Akatsuki are like family to me…and I couldn't bare it if anything bad happened to everyone…That's why I take the blame. I don't want to see them get hurt…Especially you Deidara."

Deidara blushed, but Ryuu couldn't see it because she was starting to drift off to sleep.

"Just…don't tell anybody Deidara. Please…It's only between you and me. Promise?"

The blonde smiled again. "I promise. Mm."

"Thank you." Ryuu finally went to sleep.

Deidara got up and walked towards her door. He glanced at her one more time and smiled.

_She's not fit to be in the Akatsuki…_he thought to himself. _But still, I'm glad she joined. I never met…such a wonderful person before…who cared so much about us…and about me…_

He walked to his room, when a voice said "Deidara." He turned around and saw Sasori sitting on the couch. So was everyone else, including Konan.

"Hey. Why are you all up so late? Mm."

"I could ask you the same question. You let Ryuu inside didn't you?"

"Yeah. And? I couldn't just leave her out there."

"Keiko won't be pleased," Konan said.

"And I don't care. Ryuu's my partner. I promised I'd take care of her."

"Tobi wants to help…" said the masked man. "I feel responsible for making Ryuu-chan take the blame. Once again…she is nice to Tobi…"

"You'll only make things worse for Ryuu. Stay out of it Tobi. Mm."

"Deidara," Kakuzu said. "You're not the only one who can watch over Ryuu."

"I'm her partner, and therefore I'll take responsibility for her. Mm."

"You're being stubborn again," Hidan said.

"Like you should be talking."

"Putting all that aside," Itachi said. "You do remember what Keiko-san told us earlier right Deidara?"

"You mean about the new mission?"

"Yes. I think I know why she has been out so much. She is preparing an army."

"I don't think her plan will work though."

"And why not Deidara?" asked Kisame.

"She, along with everyone else here, knows that the village she plans to invade won't be easy. Those brats have beaten us before. What makes you think we'll be able to beat them this time? Mm."

"It's not our decision to make," Konan said. "If Keiko-sama wants us to attack, we will. If she wants us to retreat, we shall. She is the one who orders us. We cannot go against her. The only one who will have even a slight advantage over her, would be Itachi."

"I doubt that I am able to take her on," said the Uchiha. "Because of my Sharingan, my eyes have become weaker. And it takes a lot of energy and chakra out of me. I think it's best to just follow Keiko-san's orders."

Deidara groaned. "So when do we tell Ryuu?"

"In the morning."

"Precisely," said a shadow. It was Keiko and she came into the light. Deidara slightly glared at her. "Don't give me that look Deidara. I knew all along you'd let Ryuu inside. But no matter. It's of no more importance. Right now we need to focus on our current mission."

She smiled deviously and evilly.

"Operation Destroy Konoha will not fail."

**Yup. That's the end of this chapter. I know it was kinda long, but this is about the usual length of my chapters. And I titled it with 'Rain Rain Go Away' because lately it has been raining. Oh and yes. There is violence in this story, just not a lot. I'm not good with battle scenes…And Keiko's plan is named 'Destroy Konoha' because I didn't think 'Invade Konoha' sounded good...Yes, I know this attack title has been used before in the actual anime...Just deal with it ok?**

**Describing how Deidara's body looked like was hard. I could visualize it, but not describe it…It's like when I know a word, but I can't explain it's definition…Overall, his physical description: HOT. XDDDD**

**The boys of the Akatsuki are also starting to develop…feelings for Ryuu if you haven't noticed yet. Especially Deidara and Tobi. Hmm. I wonder what will happen next. :3 **


	13. Shopping

**Here is a quick note for you guys before you start with this chapter: THIS IS A VERY LONG CHAPTER!!!! So I hope you don't get bored of reading it...**

Shopping

For the next few days, Keiko had been out a whole lot and usually left Konan in charge at the mansion.

It was breakfast now, and everybody was eating.

"Well then," said Keiko as she put her dishes in the sink. "I'm off for a final mission before the attack. Konan, I leave you in charge--"

"Leader-san!"

"What Tobi?"

"Um…Tobi wants to ask you a question…" He summoned up all the courage he had and said "Can we go to the city near the shore?"

All was quiet, and Keiko looked at him.

"There is no city near the shore," said Hidan. "We're the only things living for miles."

"Not true Hidan," said Keiko. "There is actually a city nearby and there inhabit many people, in which most of them are not ninjas."

"Keiko-sama," said Konan. "Why didn't you ever tell us?"

"I felt that there was no need to. I'm the one who brings all the groceries anyway." She looked at Tobi. "But I wonder…who told Tobi about the city?" In her expression was a glare. "Who told you about it?"

Tobi had found out that there was a city from Ryuu, but he wasn't gonna get her in any more trouble. He felt extremely guilty because Ryuu took the blame when they played in the mud, when it was really his fault.

"Um…well, when I was walking along the shore, I noticed that it went farther out. I walked a little more and saw some sort of city or village. I wanted to explore it, but I knew you'd get mad at me if I did Leader-san. So that's why I'm asking you permission."

Keiko contemplated on this for a brief moment. "Very well then. You may all go to the city."

There were smiles on some of the members.

"However…" Keiko began "…you must be back before ten in the evening. And do NOT get into any trouble. Don't wear your Akatsuki cloaks or headbands. And don't bring your weapons. That includes your sword Kisame and your scythe Hidan. Don't spend the money all in one place either. It would be suspicious if you bought things with wads of cash." She looked pensive.

"Oh and Sasori, Hidan, PLEASE wear a shirt. You can't walk around half naked in public for goodness sake…And don't attract attention to yourselves everyone, especially you Hidan."

The silver-haired man was offended. "Why the hell is it always me?!"

"Because you do attract attention to yourself!" shot Kakuzu.

"And like you don't? You're the one who looks like a zombie!"

"Enough!" shouted Keiko. "If you want to go explore the city, go ahead. But do not give away your identity or occupation. And no murderous intent either. Try to control yourselves please. Do I make myself clear?"

Everyone nodded.

"Good. Then, I am off."

"But Leader-san!"

"WHAT Tobi?!"

"Um…Ryuu-chan has no money, so she can't spend it anywhere…"

"That's her problem. No money, no go. Now then, goodbye."

With a handsign, she vanished.

Ryuu sighed. "Stuck again in this house…all by myself…"

"Hey, at least you'll have Zetsu to keep your company," Hidan said. "He can't go because he's part plant."

"But…" said Zetsu as he came out of the ground. "I want to go too. It's not like I enjoy being here all my life…"

Hidan shrugged. "I guess you're stuck by yourself Ryuu."

"What about Konan-chan?" asked Tobi.

"I need to go with you guys," said Konan. "While Keiko is away, I am to supervise you…And I also want to go shopping."

"We're not little kids…" said Deidara.

"But you act like them."

Nobody could argue with that.

-------------------

After Tobi finished washing the dishes, everyone put on their day clothes and got ready to go to the city…er…village.

All except Ryuu.

"Yay!" said Tobi as he was walking towards the door. "I get to buy stuff!!!"

"Calm down," Deidara said. "It's not like you haven't done it before…Mm…"

The others were walking out the door and Ryuu went to the livingroom and turned on the TV.

"I won't be able to go anywhere…" she said. "I might as well just spend my day watching TV…" She gave a sad sigh as she flipped through the channels.

Outside, the others were walking when Zetsu popped out of the ground.

"Zetsu-san!" said Tobi as he jumped. "You scared me!"

"What are you doing here?" asked Itachi. "You're supposed to be at the mansion."

"I told you I didn't want to stay. _Besides, staying there is so boring…_"

Tobi gasped. "But…but then…that means Ryuu-chan is all by herself! Oh no! She won't be able to have fun like the rest of us! Poor Ryuu-chan!" He began to cry.

"My God…" said Deidara. "Get a hold of yourself Tobi!"

"B-but Ryuu-chan is all by herself!!! She should be with us!!!" He cried again. "TOBI IS GOING BACK TO PLAY WITH RYUU-CHAN!!! It's not fair that she doesn't get to go after all she's done for Tobi!!!"

He began to run back to the mansion. Deidara had an angry anime vein on his head. "That Tobi….Ugh…I better go after him. Mm."

"Why?" asked Sasori. "Just leave him. It'd be better that he didn't go."

Kakuzu's arm shot out and grabbed Tobi by the collar. "Hold on there kid. You're not going anywhere. Ryuu is just as young…no wait…she's younger. So it would be a problem if you two were left alone. You could end up destroying the house. Money doesn't grow on tress you know. Although I wish it did…"

Tobi was struggling to run to the mansion, but Kakuzu was too strong.

"It's not that danna…" continued Deidara.

"Then what?"

"It's just…I feel bad that Ryuu isn't coming with us…I mean, she…she deserves to go with us…"

"But she doesn't have any money," Hidan stated. "Why would she go if she doesn't have cash?"

Deidara looked at the ground for a moment. Then he looked back at the others. "I'm gonna split my money with her, so she can buy whatever she wants. Mm."

Everyone looked at Deidara, even Tobi who stopped running.

"Why the hell would you want to do that?" said Hidan. "It's your money Deidara."

"No, it's not. Well, not all of it anyway. One third of the money we have now is Ryuu's. Keiko just gives it to us as her punishment. We should give her the money that belongs to her. And I think that we need to show her thanks for what she did for us a few days ago. If she hadn't, none of us would be here, free to do what we please. Ryuu deserves this and more…"

Tobi glomped Deidara. "Senpai! You're so kind!!! You're always thinking about Ryuu-chan!"

"Get off me moron!"

The masked man let go of the blonde and then said "But you know, it could be because Deidara-senpai…"

"Don't say it!"

"…likes Ryuu-chan so much, that he's always thinking about her happiness!"

Deidara blushed, despite the angry expression on his face.

"Yeah, that's it! Senpai, do you like Ryuu-chan? Because Tobi thinks that Ryuu-chan deserves to be with us too!"

"No I don't like Ryuu! Not in that way! She's my partner and I need to take care of her! Mm!"

"Then why is your face always blushing whenever I mention that you like Ryuu-chan?"

Deidara's face only got redder.

"Instead of wasting time," Sasori said. "Somebody should go over there and tell Ryuu we want her to come along. Deidara is right for once. She deserves a reward. Now hurry up. I don't like waiting…"

"So who's gonna go get her?" asked Kisame.

"I will!" said Tobi and Deidara at the same time. The blonde looked at his friend.

"You stay here Tobi--"

"But Tobi wants to go too! Pleeeeeease? Besides, you're not Ryuu-chan's only friend senpai. Geez…just because you like her doesn't mean you have to hog her all to yourself…"

"I told you I don't like her damnit! Mm!"

"Tobi will race senpai! Whoever wins gets to hang around Ryuu-chan and spend the day with her!"

Both of them began running back towards the mansion.

"What a bunch of idiots…" Hidan said.

"They're imbeciles…" Sasori replied.

Konan only smiled as she watched the two guys race back to the mansion. _I think those two are starting to fall for her._

--------------------------

Ryuu was still sad that she wasn't able to do anything. In fact, she kept reminiscing about her childhood, and the way she too, was confined to one location, not being able to go anywhere.

It made her very depressed.

"Being here…all by myself…nobody caring…it just…" She wanted to cry. "It just…it just seems like I'm reliving a part of my childhood…"

She put her head in her hands and tried to hold back her tears. But in the end, she cried, silently to herself.

That's when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Now you're not crying because we left you behind are you? I know you can do better than that Ryuu. Mm"

There was only one person who ended his sentence with that word.

"D…Deidara?" She looked up at him, her eyes moist from the tears.

He smiled. "Come on now. Don't cry. It's not that bad…" He turned off the TV.

"I wasn't crying because you guys left me by myself…" Ryuu began. "It's just…I was remembering something that happened to me a long time ago…and…it kinda felt like it was happening all over again…and…I didn't…" She wanted to cry again. After all, she was just a young lady.

Deidara embraced her, which was something that surprised her, and him too. He didn't know why he did it, he just did.

"The others might leave you alone," he said. "But…I'll always be here for you Ryuu. Because you are my partner, and I promised to be your guardian. Mm."

She blushed, but didn't push him away. Instead, she hugged him back, and cried a little more. He stroked her hair and rested his head on hers.

"I'll always be your friend Ryuu. And that's the truth."

"Deidara…thank you so much…"

"No problem."

They let go of each other.

"But…I don't have any money…"

Deidara smiled. "I'll share mine with you. You can have half. I don't like shopping anyway. I'm a guy. Mm."

Ryuu smiled. "Thanks."

Tobi came in through the door, panting.

"Senpai!" he said trying to catch his breath. "You…you run fast for a ninja who's not very good at taijutsu!"

"Geez Tobi…just because I'm a long-distance fighter doesn't mean I'm out of shape…You're the one who needs to workout…You use taijutsu and yet you're slower than I am…Mm…"

Ryuu giggled, which made Deidara and Tobi smile.

"By the way senpai, the only reason Tobi lost was because you put a rock in my way on purpose, and then Tobi fell down…"

"No I didn't!"

"You're a liar senpai! Ryuu-chan! You believe Tobi don't you?"

Ryuu smiled. "Of course I believe you Tobi."

"See? Ryuu-chan agrees with me! Senpai, you're a liar! Liar liar pants on fire!"

"Ok…whatever…geez…"

Tobi walked towards Ryuu. "We want you to come with us to the city-village."

"City-village?"

"That's what I call it since I don't know if it's one or the other. So Ryuu-chan, we want you to come with us!"

"Ok. I'll tag along."

"Yay!"

He ran outside and yelled, "Come on senpai! Let's go!"

Deidara got up and helped Ryuu to her feet.

"You don't mind sharing your money with me Deidara?" she said as she locked the door.

"No, not at all. Besides, you deserve to have some. Mm."

---------------------

After about an hour, the ten 'friends' got to the city-village. It was really huge.

"Wow," said Ryuu. "This place is enormous!"

What she said was true. There were thousands of shops and restaurants, hotels, a big plaza, a beach, and they even had a huge casino, which was a little strange to them…

"Oooh!" said Tobi. "Look! There's a mall over there!" He pointed in the direction where the place was located, and sure enough, there was a mall there. It was very big.

"Where should we go first?" asked Hidan. "I don't like standing outside all day…"

"Ryuu-chan gets to pick!" Tobi said. "Because she helped us out of trouble and her money was given to us!"

"By default…"

"Doesn't matter Hidan-san! Today shall be a day for Ryuu-chan! So Ryuu-chan, where you want to go?"

"You can only pick one location that has a variety of places within it," Konan said. "Keiko doesn't want us to spend all of our money at the same place. It'll cause suspicion."

Ryuu put her hand to her chin and thought.

"Hmm…Oh! Let's go to the mall! I've never been to one before, and they don't have any in the ninja villages."

"I wonder why that is…" Tobi said to himself.

"It's because there is no need for them," Sasori said. "Malls are for the non-shinobi humans. We on the other hand need practice grounds and academies. Missions must be accomplished and villages protected or invaded. There is no time for shopping and other luxuries."

"You make our life sound so dull Sasori no danna…" said Deidara.

Tobi took out a hefty sum of money and put it in Ryuu's hand.

"What's this?"

"It's the money that should be yours Ryuu-chan," said Tobi. "Senpai said that we should give the money that rightfully belongs to you, so here is my portion."

He looked at everyone else. "Come on people, hand it over."

Deidara willingly gave Ryuu his money, as did the others, but with a few groans of dissatisfaction. After that, everyone went inside the revolving door.

Tobi was easily amused.

"Ooh! This door is so fun!" He went around and around the revolving door. People were staring, and some even walked away from the mall.

"Wheeeee!!!!" said Tobi.

Deidara noticed that people were staring. "Tobi! Stop that! People are staring!"

But he only ignored him, which caused Deidara to get angry.

Konan put her hand on her forehead and sighed.

"Tobi," she said. "If you stop doing that, I'll buy you an ice cream."

Tobi jumped out of the revolving door and said "Ok Konan-chan!" He hugged her and she patted him on the head.

"Now that's a good Tobi."

"Why does he listen to her," said Deidara. "But never listens to me?!"

"It's because she's a girl," said Kakuzu. "Tobi only listens to girls, who include Konan, Keiko, and Ryuu. And you…if you had a gender change."

"Shut it Kakuzu…Mm…"

Deidara looked around and noticed that they weren't in the mall yet. It was more like some sort of lobby with a fountain and couches.

"What the hell is this?" he said.

"Kind of a fancy mall isn't it?" Kisame said. "I bet the inside looks better and bigger."

"Let's go see!" said Tobi. He noticed the door leading to the actual mall was a normal door and not a revolving one. This made him somewhat sad, but he was too excited to see all the stores…and get his ice cream.

After Tobi barged in the door, the others followed. And as Ryuu was walking to enter the door, Deidara stopped her.

"What's wrong Deidara?"

He placed money in her hand.

"Dei…you already gave me your portion of the money that belongs to me."

"I know. But…I want you to have more…"

"Why?"

"Because I want you to buy whatever you want. Consider it as some sort of shopping spree…from myself. Mm."

"You mean…you don't mind giving me more money…that belongs to you?"

"Not at all."

Ryuu smiled. Deidara returned the expression.

"Come on, let's go catch up with the others."

---------------------

"Wow!" said Tobi as he gazed at the scene. "This mall is sooooo huge!!!"

And he was right. There were four floors and the mall stretched on for miles. Many stores and stands were in the mall.

He saw an ice cream stand. "Konan-chan!"

"Yes…I know Tobi. Let's go get your ice cream…"

"While you two go there," said Kakuzu. "I'm gonna go and find a bookstore. I think I need to read another book about how to make money fast. Keiko requires all of us to pitch in and give some of it to bills. I wanna keep some more myself."

"Then I'm gonna go to a weapon store," Hidan said. "I wanna see if they have--"

"No, you're not going anywhere. You need to come with me."

"Why the hell do I need to be stuck with a bastard like you?!"

"Because you'll cause trouble for everyone! And you attract attention to yourself!"

After that Kakuzu dragged Hidan to the bookstore.

"Well," said Zetsu. "I'm gonna go to the gardening section of this place. _I need to see if they have some plant food…_" Then he disappeared into the ground.

"Itachi-san," said Kisame. "Do you mind if we go to the food court?"

"I don't care we go Kisame," replied Itachi. "I just want to get away from all these staring women…"

Itachi glanced over at a group of giggling girls. And when he looked at them, they blushed and giggled more.

They walked past him towards a smoothie stand and said "Hey hottie."

Itachi only shook his head.

Kisame was sad. He wanted fangirls too…

"Itachi-san…can we please just go eat somewhere? People don't even like looking at me…"

"Yes Kisame. We can go."

All who were left were Deidara, Sasori, and Ryuu.

"Well Ryuu," said Deidara. "You can choose to go to any store you want."

"By myself?"

"No…I'm gonna go with you…Mm…"

"Why?"

"Because I don't trust you to be by yourself."

"And I don't trust you to be by _yourself_," Sasori said. "So I'm coming along."

Deidara rolled his eyes.

"So," said Sasori. "Where would you like to go first Ryuu?"

"Hmm…well, I think I just wanna window shop first. I've never been here."

"Very well. Let's go Deidara."

"Yeah yeah…"

-----------------------------

Ryuu looked through some of the shops on the second floor. There were a lot of clothing stores and a few jewelry stores. She didn't know where to shop first.

"Oh…I don't know where to shop first! I love all the stores!"

"Just pick one store first…" Deidara said. "We can't stay here all day you know…and I have a feeling you're gonna spend most of your money in one store…"

Ryuu looked around and saw a store that caught her attention. "That one!"

She ran into the store, while Deidara and Sasori followed. The blonde looked up at the sign of the store's name, as did the redhead. The store was called _Eye Candy_.

"Danna…?"

"Yes Deidara?"

"I have a bad feeling about this…"

"I know Deidara…"

"Do you think they'll have…provocative things in there?"

"No Deidara…but I have a feeling that Ryuu will change a whole lot in appearance in the days to come…"

-------------------------

Like the store's title, the inside was very colorful. Sasori and Deidara walked inside and found Ryuu at one of the clothing racks.

"Oh!" she said. "I like this one. Oh! And this one too!" She saw a cute tropical outfit from the corner of her eye. "Oooh!" She had three outfits in her hand.

"So..." said Deidara. "This is what women do on their spare time...Mm..."

"Kind of obvious," replied Sasori.

They both noticed that a few women were staring at them. And like the ones with Itachi, they were giggling and blushing.

"I hate having fangirls..." Sasori said.

"I don't even know how you have any...you're made of wood. Mm."

"And you look like a woman yourself."

"Hey! I was born looking like this! It's not my fault! Mm!"

An employee walked up to them. She was very young. "Hello. Are you looking for something?"

"No," replied Sasori. "We're just here with our friend."

"Oh. Ok. Well, can I help you with something?"

"You already asked a question like that," said Deidara.

"No, I asked if you were looking for something and you two said no. Now I'm asking if I can help you with something other than shopping." She blushed and smiled.

Sasori knew what was going on. "Miss, I would advise you to not and try to pick up men in that manner."

"It always works."

"Not for us."

"It's gonna take a lot more than that to get our attention. Mm," said Deidara.

Ryuu walked up to them with a huge pile of clothes. You couldn't even see her face.

"Deidara! Sasori! I'm gonna try these on ok?"

"All of them?!" replied the blonde.

"How many do you have?" Sasori asked, astounded.

"Um...I think about...uh...I don't know...But they're cute anyway!"

Both men sweatdropped.

"Excuse me Miss," said the employee, trying to find Ryuu's face. "Do you need to try those on in a fitting room?"

"Oh yes! I would!"

"Um...ok...follow the sound of my footsteps then." She turned to the two Akatsuki. "If you'd like, you may come and see your friend in the changing room."

"What kind of place is this?!" said Deidara.

"She meant we'll see Ryuu _after_ she tried on the outfits you idiot..." replied Sasori. "Not while she's changing..."

"Oh...right...yeah of course...Mm."

The woman lifted an eyebrow. "Yes...well anyway, follow me please."

---------------------------

Two hours had passed and Deidara and Sasori had seen Ryuu in every single outfit she was gonna buy. She looked wonderful in all of them, occasionally causing Deidara to blush, and sometimes Sasori, who you couldn't really tell.

After she was done, she took the clothes to the cashier who began checking the prices.

"How many outfits are those?" Deidara asked.

"One hundered and twenty seven," Ryuu said with a smile.

"My God!!! You're actually gonna wear all of those?!"

"Of course!"

It took a while for the employees to fit all the clothes Ryuu bought into bags. But when they were done, there were twenty five bags in total. Deidara and Sasori carried most of them by force...

"I hate this..."

"I know Deidara...But it's her day today remember?"

"That damn Tobi...when I see him, I'm gonna kill him, reincarnate him, and kill him again...Mm..."

Sasori only shook his head.

Ryuu's attention was caught by a shoe store. "Ooh! Let's go in there!"

"Do you even have any money left?" asked Sasori.

"Of course I do! I have so much, I don't know what to do with it!"

-------------------------

Ryuu, Deidara, and Sasori spent another two hours in the shoe store. Ryuu bought one hundered different kinds of shoes...and when they were all packed in the boxes and bags, the poor guys had to carry those too...

"Ryuu," said Deidara. "We won't be able to carry all of these...Mm..."

"Our hands are already full with your outfit bags..." Sasori said.

"Aww man...You're right..." Ryuu was bummed.

"Deidara-senpai! Sasori-san! Ryuu-chan!"

Tobi came running towards them, Konan walking behind him.

"Hi!!!"

"Hey Tobi!" said Ryuu. "Um...could you help me with something?"

"Ok! Anything for Ryuu-chan!"

"I need someone to carry these bags of shoes, but Deidara and Sasori already have their hands full. Can you help me?"

"Of course!" Tobi got all the bags of shoes and held them. "Where to now Ryuu-chan?"

"Well...all these outfits and shoes need matching jewelry!"

Deidara and Sasori groaned. Konan laughed.

-----------------------

Ryuu's eyes sparkled at all the jewelry in the store. Most of them were beautiful. And like the previous two stores, she ended up buying a lot of things...

Konan bought some too because Pein had always left her money whenever he had to leave her by herself. And of course, since he was deceased, he left her with most of the money the Akatsuki had. But she never told anybody this, not even Keiko. She smiled as she carried her new jewelry in one bag, and clothes in another.

"Ryuu-chan?" said Tobi.

"Yes Tobi?"

"Um...can we go to a store I want to go?"

"Ok. Where do you want to go Tobi? You can pick two stores."

"Yay!!! Ok, Tobi wants to go to..."

_The toy store and pet shop..._thought Deidara and Sasori.

"The toy store and then the pet shop!"

"I knew it..." said the blonde.

"Alright. Let's go! Dei, Sasori, are you ok with the bags?"

"You know Ryuu," said Deidara. "The store is just over there, so why don't you, Tobi, and Konan go by yourselves while danna and I wait here on this bench with your bags. Mm."

"What a great idea! Deidara, you're one smart shopper!"

"It's the best trait I have..." he said sarcastically.

Ryuu and Konan left their things with the two men while Tobi happily ran to the toy store. Both women followed him.

Deidara rested on the bench while Sasori counted the bags.

"How are we ever gonna carry these all the way back home?"

"I don't know Sasori no danna...Maybe I can make a clay sculpture big enough to carry us and the shopping bags..."

They waited a while. Deidara fell asleep because he was tired of walking around so much and carrying all the bags. Sasori was just checking to see how much money they themselves had. He also made sure there wasn't anyone who he noticed that looked suspicious.

He saw Ryuu, Konan, and Tobi return from the direction in which they had went.

"Senpaaaaaiii!!!" Tobi yelled in Deidara's ear, who woke up and fell off the bench.

"Damnit Tobi! What the hell is your problem!? You could of made me deaf! Mm!"

"Sorry, but Tobi wants to show you something!"

"Look Deidara!" said Ryuu. "Tobi bought me some plushies!" She had seven big bags full of stuffed animals...Konan had five...

"Oh my God..." said the blonde. "Danna...I wanna kill myself..."

"You're not gonna comit suicide Deidara," said the redhead. "I am NOT going to carry Ryuu's stuff all by myself!"

"Senpai! You're not listening to Tobi!" He had been talking to Deidara, but the blonde ignored him and couldn't hear him because he was trying to find a way to kill himself...

"What is it Tobi? Mm..."

"Tobi bought a pet!" He shoved the cage in Deidara's face. "I bought a bunny!!! Isn't she cute!?"

Deidara looked inside the cage. The bunny was cute and fluffy, but something was strange about it.

"It's genetically enhanced," said Ryuu. "I could smell all the other animal's DNA inside it's bloodstream."

"Wow," said Sasori. "You have a sensitive nose."

"And she also knows this because the cashier told us so," Konan said.

"So," began Deidara. "What's the rabbit's name?"

Tobi smiled. "It's a really good name! It's so original, nobody would of thought about it! It's a perfect name for a rabbit!"

"And what's her name then?"

"Tobi decided to name the bunny Usagi-chan!"

Deidara looked at him with an annoyed expression. "Tobi...usagi _means_ rabbit you moron! Mm!"

"But it's a cute name for her..."

"Oh whatever! It's your pet anyway!"

"Hey," said a familiar voice. "There you guys are." Kakuzu and Hidan were walking towards them. Hidan looked at all the bags of clothes on the floor.

"I'm not even gonna ask..."

"Look Kakuzu-san, Hidan-san! Tobi bought a bunny! Her name is Usagi-chan!"

"Tobi," Kakuzu said. "That is the dumbest name for a rabbit...It means rabbit you imbecile..."

"I already told him..." Deidara said. "But he wouldn't listen to me. Mm."

"Ok!" said Ryuu. "Time to go to one more store!"

"Which is?"

She smiled and blushed. "The women's undergarment store."

----------------------

Deidara was gonna have a nosebleed. Ryuu and Konan had already walked into the extremely feminine red and pink underwear store. The things in the window were very provocative...

"There is no fucking way I'm going in that store," Hidan said. "I'm gonna stay outside with these bags instead!"

"We should of stayed at the bookstore..." Kakuzu said.

"Tobi doesn't wanna go in there...Tobi wants to stay outside with Usagi-chan..." The masked man wanted to cry.

"Women never cease to amaze me..." Sasori said.

"Come on you guys!" Ryuu called from the store. "It's not gonna kill you to step inside!"

"Ryuu, this is where I draw the line!" yelled Deidara. "I am NOT going in that store! Mm!"

"But why not?"

"Because!"

"That's not a very good answer..."

"To me it is! Mm!"

"Oh...fine...Come on Konan, let's just shop by ourselves..."

Konan and Ryuu disappeared into the store. Then, an employee walked up to the five Akatsuki men.

"I see you have a bit of a problem fellas," said the woman.

They just looked at her.

"You shouldn't be afraid to go into that store you know. Those two young ladies who you were walking with seem to be catching attention in there."

"What do you mean attention?" Kakuzu asked.

"While it is true that this is a women's underwear store, a lot of single men come in here. And you can probably guess why."

Deidara got a thought in his head that he didn't like. "Ryuu!!! Wait up!!!" He ran inside.

"Wait for Tobi! Ryuu-chan, I shall protect you!" Tobi went after him

"Ryuu! You better by something worthwhile!" Hidan ran inside too.

"I don't want to think what would happen if Hidan went into that store..." Kakuzu said. "I better go in after him."

Sasori said nothing but walked inside. "Excuse me Miss."

"Yes?"

"Will you watch out things please?"

"Of course."

"Good..."

--------------------

Tobi covered his eyes. "There are some things Tobi doesn't wanna see!!!"

Deidara's face was flushed, as was Hidan's.

"What the..." began the blonde. "These don't even look like underwear!" He looked at one of the shelves with underwear.

"They look like fucking strings!" said Hidan. "What the hell!"

"Of course they look like that," said a guy. "You two obviously have never been in a women's underwear store."

"Of course not!" they both said.

"Well, anyway, those aren't regular underwear. They're thongs."

Deidara's eye twitched. "What?"

"My God..." Hidan said. "Ryuu and Konan better not buy ANY of these things!"

"Senpaaaaaaaai!" Tobi said as he ran to him crying. "Tobi wants to leave!!!"

"This place..." Kakuzu said. "Is scaring the crap outta me...I don't like it here..."

"None of us do," said Sasori.

"You'll get used to it the more you come here," said the guy. "Trust me. Right now, it'll seem like these women are crazy to buy these things, but once you see them wearing them...well...it's an entirely different story." He chcukled somewhat pervertedly.

"This store disgusts me..." Deidara said.

Sasori saw many women staring at the five Akatsuki men. The females smiled and giggled. He hated fangirls...

"Hey there," one of them said to Sasori. "What's your name?"

"I'm not obliged to answer that question."

A younger one walked to Tobi. "Hi there! That's a cute bunny you got there."

"Her name is Usagi-chan."

"You like bunnies?"

"Yes! They're very cute!"

"I've always wanted bunnies of my own you know."

"There's a pet shop a few store's down."

"No, not those bunnies."

Depsite the fact that Tobi was usually a complete idiot, he knew what this woman meant. "Senpaaaaai!!! Tobi wants to go home!!!"

Another woman walked up to Kakuzu. "You're a masked man. I find that attractive."

"Trust me lady, if you saw my face, you'd run away."

"Doesn't matter. I still think tall guys are the best." She got closer to him.

"I'll have you know that I've got a wife and three kids. So beat it."

"Well!" The woman walked away.

"You have a family?" asked Hidan.

"No you dumbass. I just told her that so she'd leave me alone...Man...you're stupid..."

"Hey!" said Hidan. "Shut the hell up! I am NOT stupid!"

Another woman walked up towards them. Well, actually towards Hidan. "Hey there. What's your name?"

"Look lady," he said. "I don't want anything your selling. And I mean anything."

"Aww, you're no fun...Come on...I know a hotel near by."

"You better leave now before I cut your fucking head off and sacrifice your corpse to Jashin you slut!"

The woman was offened and slapped him. "How can you talk to a woman like that!?" she cried. "And to think...I had found another Jashin believer..."

"What?"

"I saw that necklace you were wearing, and I knew you had to have followed that religion. But you're just a mean bastard who cares nothing for women!" She cried and ran out of the store.

"Wait!" said Hidan. "I didn't know you followed Jashin! Give me a second chance baby!!!"

"You're pathetic..." Kakuzu said. "Even if she didn't believe in your moronic religion, you shouldn't talk to a woman like that."

Deidara had a truck load of women around him, giggling.

"Wow, you're a real cutie."

"How do you get your hair to look like that?"

"I like blondes."

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

"Man, you have a hot body."

His face was completely red. He wasn't used to being around so many women...

"L-Listen ladies...I would appreciate it if you didn't stand so close to me...I need my personal space. Mm."

They just giggled.

"He's so cute when he blushes!"

"Oh my God I know!"

They closed in on him. No matter how many times he asked for help, Sasori and the others ignored him.

"I bet if Itachi were here," Kakuzu said. "Every single woman in this store would be drooling a waterfall..."

"Deidara seems to be the second best looker of the Akatsuki," Sasori said. "Women are usually attracted to Itachi."

"There would be a stampede of them if he were here..." Hidan said.

"Poor senpai," said Tobi as he held Usagi-chan in her cage.

Somebody tapped Sasori on the shoulder. He turned around to see Konan. "What's going on over here? I heard a whole lot of yelling."

"Konan, do not EVER make us go into another store like this again," he said. "Fangirls won't leave us alone...women won't leave us alone...and besides...there are a lot of prostitutes in here...I don't know what kind of mall is this, but parents should keep a close eye on the children in this place..."

"Don't worry Sasori, you're not the only one who has been followed. Men have been staring at me ever since I walked in here. And I have a feeling it's not because of my blue hair..."

"Where's Ryuu?"

"She's paying for her stuff. I finished shopping for the day."

Konan looked over at Deidara and the deranged fangirls. She sweatdropped. _Ryuu isn't gonna be happy about this..._

"Hey there guys!" said a familiar feminine voice. "I think I'm done shopping. Now we can go catch up with the other three and head towards the food cour--"

She noticed Deidara's situation. And she wasn't pleased.

The woman stormed in his direction and cut through the crowd. She glared in Deidara's face.

"What are you doing _honey_?"

"Huh?!" he said as he blushed. But his face couldn't get any redder.

"Why are all these women around you? How many times have I told you to put on a sweater! You're my boyfriend and nobody elses!" She blushed somewhat but remained serious. "Come on. I finished shopping. Let's leave." She grabbed his hand and dragged him out of the store.

The other women were angry.

Konan was impressed with Ryuu's charade. So were the other guys.

----------------------

After getting the bags, the Akatsuki walked to the food court where they met up with Itachi and Kisame. Zetsu came out of a wall which scared the living daylights out of two men. They yelled and ran away terrified.

"So," said Zetsu. "How did it go?"

"Horrible," said the guys except Tobi. He just cuddled Usagi-chan, the cage still protecting her.

"It was the best day ever!" said Ryuu. "I bought so many things, that I think I won't be able to have to go to the mall ever again!"

"Thank God..." Deidara said.

"How was your day?" asked Sasori.

"Good. I bought the plant food. _But people kept staring at me..._"

"What about you Itachi? Kisame?"

"We mostly spent our time here," Kisame said. "Surprisingly, they have a wide range of food here."

"I hated it," said Itachi.

"The food?"

"No Kisame...not the food...the women who kept staring at me all day..."

"Oh...right..."

"I walked all over the mall trying to get away from them. Turns out I just ended up attracting more..."

"Then you're lucky you weren't with us a few minutes ago!" said Hidan. "If you would of went into the store we did, the women would of eaten you alive."

"I can only imagine how fun that must have been for you five men..."

Kisame was sad once again. He still had no fangirls...

"Can we eat now?" asked Tobi. "I'm hungry."

"Yes," said Konan. "I think it's about time we all ate."

-----------------------

Everyone had filled their bellies with food and were now walking towards the door. While walking, Deidara asked Ryuu "What was that whole act back there Ryuu?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean back at the ladie's underwear store. Mm."

"Oh..." she blushed. "Well...I noticed you were in a tight situation...and so I wanted to help you...so...I pretended to be your girlfriend...B-but don't think anything of it! It was only a diversion! I just wanted to help you out!"

"I know, I know...calm down. Mm."

The young woman tried to hide her face because she was blushing deeply. _And I was also a little...jealous..._

Deidara only smiled at her. _She looks so pretty when she blushes. Mm._

Tobi got to the door first. He tried to open it, but it wouldn't budge. He pulled and pulled on the handle, but nothing happened.

"The door won't open!" he cried. "Oh no!!! We'll be stuck here in the mall! Tobi doesn't wanna go back to that horrible woman's store!"

"Tobi..." said Deidara.

"And we won't be able to go back home!"

"Tobi..."

"I can't open the darn door, no matter how hard I pull the handle!" He gasped. "Usagi-chan won't be able to see her knew home!"

"TOBI..."

"And Leader-san will punish Tobi!!!" He cried. "BUT I'M A GOOD BOY!!!"

"TOBI!!!" yelled Deidara.

"What senpai?"

"The sign says _Push_ you moron! Mm!"

Tobi looked at the sign on the door. "Oh...you're right...Sorry! My bad!" He pushed the door open. "Yay! Now we can go home!"

Deidara had another vein in his head. "One of these days..."

Tobi ran through the nice 'lobby' and around the revolving door again. He liked this door because it was fun. Good thing Usagi-chan was genetically enhanced. Otherwise, she might of become very sick.

"Why...why am I stuck with this idiot?" Deidara said to nobody in particular.

Ryuu only laughed.

-------------------------

By the time they got home, it was ten in the evening. They had made some real progress over the shore, considering the fact that the guys had to carry all of Ryuu's bags. But she also forced them to buy clothes for themselves. So they had to carry that too.

She unlocked the door and stepped inside. After they were all in, she closed the door, and the lights turned on.

"You guys used up all of your time didn't you?" said Keiko. "At least you were all out of the house. So...how was it?"

"We don't want to talk about it," said the guys as they dropped Ryuu's things on the floor and walked up to their rooms. Konan heard the doors slam.

"Keiko-sama," said Konan. "Let's just say that this day is one they will remember for the rest of their lives."

"I'll bet."

"Well," said Ryuu. "Now I gotta take my things up to my room." She managed to grow some squid's tentacles to carry all the bags. Konan was still not used to her doing this.

"Good night Konan, good night...Leader-san."

"Goodnight Ryuu," said Konan.

Keiko said nothing.

Ryuu walked up the stairs and into her room. She closed the door.

Konan sat down on the couch and sighed. "This has been a very long day," she said.

"Konan."

"Yes?"

"Everything is ready."

"It is?"

"Yes."

"I'm guessing we're gonna attack in a few days?"

"Yes. We're going to invade Konohagakure." She gave an evil smile.

"This time...it _will_ fall down."

**Ok, that's the end. It took me a LONG time to write this chapter!!! DX And yes, 'usagi' is the Japanese word for rabbit. Um...what else? Oh yeah. The underwear garment store scene was supposed to be a little more...um...better, but I was too lazy and sleepy to try and write it with more pizzaz. So...just deal with it right now please. It would make me very happy.**

**The Akatsuki will also return to the city-village later on in the story. 83**

**Reviews are most welcomed. :3**


	14. Akatsuki Invasion

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I've been real busy lately (yes, I actually have a life outside the internet). School has kept most of my time away from this story...and...video games...I confess...heh.. -sweatdrop- I just got Super Smash Bros Brawl for the Wii and it rox my sox!! XDDDD O.M.G. I absolutely LOVE being Toon Link in that game!! -squee- HE IS SO FRIGGIN ADORABLE!! XDDDD And and!! 8DDD There's this character named Marth who looks almost exactly like Sai!! I'm like "Omg!! He's hot!! XDDD" So now I call him Sai instead of Marth. Yeah, I love Sai. :3 And Link kinda reminds me of Deidara. I think it's because of the blonde hair and blue eyes. O.o So yeah. Now I love Link too. Lol xDDD **

Akatsuki Invasion

Sai had woken up early again. For some reason, he couldn't sleep lately. He had a feeling it had to do with the mission that had just passed.

It was seven in the morning, and the weather was beautiful. But for some reason, he couldn't help but feel…strange about something. He had this somewhat eerie gut feeling that today wasn't going to be a good day at all.

"Hmm. I haven't felt this way before. I wonder what it is…"

That's when he saw Shikamaru, Ino, and Chouji at the ramen stand. Usually he'd see Naruto there, but not today. He walked over to them and began a conversation.

"Hello there!" he said with a smile.

"Oh Sai!" said Ino. "Good morning!"

"Yeah, morning," replied Shikamaru.

"Morwing," said Chouji with a mouthful of ramen.

Sai sat down next to Ino since there was an empty seat next to her. He began the conversation, since he got used to talking nowadays.

"So what are you all doing here so early?"

"Chouji found out that Ichiraku Ramen has a breakfast special, but it's early in the morning…So he decided to come…and wake Ino and I up in the process…" Shikamaru said.

"I sure hope you two were at your own houses and not in one."

Ino blushed and Shikamaru glared…lazily, without enthusiasm or anger. "No Sai…We go to sleep in our own houses…"

"Oh ok. Just wanted to make sure." He smiled.

"Hey, are you going to the Konoha Twelve picnic?" asked Ino.

"Oh, you mean the gathering Sakura-san wanted to do?"

"Yes. She barely came up with this a while ago, when Naruto came back. I think it's a great idea."

"I guess," replied Shikamaru. "I mean, it gets us off ninja work, because even Lady Tsuande thought we should have a day off. You know who the twelve of us are right Sai?"

"I think so. But just to refresh my memory, please tell me who is coming this afternoon."

"Well, it's Naruto, Sakura, and you of course. You're now a part of the Konoha Twelve. But besides you three, it's me, Ino, and Chouji. Then there's Kiba, Hinata, and Shino. And finally there's Neji, TenTen, and Lee. That's us: The Konoha Twelve." Shikamaru smiled. "To be honest, all of us combined make a pretty well balanced team."

Sai noticed that Shikamaru had forgotten someone.

"But…what about Mika-san?"

"Oh. Well, she's included too I guess."

"But," began Ino.

_Here it comes…_Shikamaru thought. _The speech of jealousy…_

"Mika doesn't seem to hang around with us anymore. Not even your team. For a whole week and a half, she's been isolated from us, hiding in Kakashi-sensei's house."

"She _does_ live there you know…"

"Shikamaru, it's rude to interrupt. Anyway, she's been so distant from us ever since she came back from Suna. I don't know what her problem is. Sakura told me it was because she's heartbroken that Gaara is going to marry that girl, who I heard is very beautiful by the way, and that Mika is depressed."

"Ino, don't talk about Mika like that. You know she's still in love with him, so why do you keep talking bad about this?"

That kinda stung Sai, to hear that Mika was in love with a guy who didn't even love her back. Well, not in a romantic way at least.

"She seriously needs to get over Kazekage Gaara. I mean, yes, he is a looker, but I knew right from the start that he'd marry a worthy girl."

"Worthy? You mean to tell me that Mika isn't worthy?"

"Well…not in those words…but something similar…like an aristocratic girl. He would obviously marry somebody of a higher social status than a mere kunoichi."

"Ino, just because you're still a little down that Sasuke betrayed Konoha, doesn't mean you can pick on Mika's love problems to make yourself feel better."

The blonde gasped. "I'm not down! You know I got over Sasuke a long time ago. I mean, he is pretty amazing with his ninja skills and he is a real hottie, but…he's just not the same from what I've heard about him from Naruto and Sakura…"

Sai got up. "So, when is the picnic?"

"At three. Why?"

"I just wanted to know. Sometimes I forget things."

"Oh that's ok Sai. Just remember to come."

"Ok Gorgeous, I will."

Ino blushed and giggled. Shikamaru shook his head. "Mendosuke…"

The pale teen walked towards the park, where the cherry blossom trees had bloomed. He looked over at the lake, and at the spot they were going to have the picnic.

He imagined themselves sitting down, having fun, laughing, eating. Just sharing moments. But, he felt like something was missing. Like somebody ought to be there, but wasn't.

That's when he realized that the somebody…was Mika.

"Mika-san…"

--

It was late in the afternoon, two thirty to be exact. Naruto was gonna be late to the picnic.

"Oh no!" he said as he got off the couch and went to his room. "I'm gonna be late!! I was supposed to meet Sakura-chan at the ramen shop! And from there we were supposed to meet Sai!"

It took him about ten minutes to wash up, brush his teeth, and get his gear, just in case of an emergency.

"Ok! I'm ready! Dattebayo!"

He ran outside, only to find that Sakura was standing in front of his door, her hands on her hips.

"S…Sakura-chan!"

"Naruto-kun…" she said. "You were supposed to meet me at the ramen shop half an hour ago."

"Sorry…but I kinda forgot…Heh…I lost track of time…" He rubbed the back of his neck.

Sakura sighed and shook her head. "Oh…it's alright. Let's just go to the picnic. Ino already has everything ready."

"Ok."

--

They met Sai at the ramen shop.

"Sakura-san, Naruto-kun, what took you so long?"

"Sorry Sai…But _somebody_ isn't responsible enough to wake up on time…"

"I didn't wake up late! I just lost track of time!"

"Sure…whatever Naruto-kun…"

Sai looked around. "Um…where's Mika-san?"

Sakura frowned. "I tired to go to her house, but nobody answered."

"Well, can we go back and check?"

"But we're already late…I don't want everyone to be waiting…"

"Yeah," said Naruto. "Besides, Chouji might eat all the food!"

Sakura sighed. "Baka…"

"Well," said Sai. "I'm still gonna go and see if Mika-san is going to go. I'll catch up with you guys later."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." He smiled.

"Well ok. Naruto-kun and I will go on ahead. Good luck Sai."

They parted their separate ways. Sai had never been to a girl's house, but then again, he's never done a lot of things.

--

He walked up the stairs to Kakashi's apartment and knocked on the door. No answer. He tried again. Still no answer.

"Mikashi-san," he said. "Are you there?"

Still no answer. But Mika was certainly there. She was sitting on her bed, inside her room. She hugged her legs, and listened to what Sai had to say.

"Mikashi-san, I know that you're hurt about Kazekage Gaara, but you need to come outside once in a while. Everybody misses you, especially Naruto-kun and Sakura-san."

Silence.

"There's the Konoha Twelve picnic today you know. And I thought that you should come, because even though you would count as thirteen, you're still a part of the ninja youth."

No answer. Sai felt like it was hopeless. "Well, if you change your mind Mikashi-san…I'll save a spot for you…"

He looked at the door, and then left. Walking down the stairs, he felt useless, because he couldn't help a friend in need.

Mika stood quiet in her room. Kakashi had been in the living room the whole time, but didn't answer the door. He knew it was Sai though.

"Mika," he said gently. "Sai seemed very worried about you. Why didn't you answer the door?"

For a few seconds she was quiet, then said "You were in the living room…why didn't you answer it?"

"Because it wasn't for me." He sighed. "Mika, it's been over a week since Team Kakashi has gotten back from Suna. I know that the fact that Gaara getting married has hurt you, but you need to get over it. A ninja shouldn't let their feelings get in the way of their mission. Besides, you heard that boy. Everyone misses you, especially your team. And to be honest…I think Sai misses you the most." He smiled under his mask.

Mika thought about this, but couldn't make up her mind.

"Anyway," Kakashi said. "I'm off to the Hokage's office. I need to file a report on my mission. I had put it off and I think I'm in trouble. Ha ha!" He laughed at himself, then walked out the door.

The snowy haired girl still couldn't show her face to her friends. She got up, and walked to the mirror. She hadn't gone outside, only to buy groceries. And she also stopped wearing her feminine ninja attire. Now all she wore was a simple shirt, with pants that went a little past the knees, and her ninja sandals. She also wore her hair in a ponytail.

"I don't look beautiful," she said to herself as she put her hand to the mirror. "I'm not…I'm not worthy…for anyone…But…the other girls are…Sakura is pretty without even trying…Ino is too…but she tries a little I suppose…And Hinata is automatically cute…that's why Kiba likes to hear her laugh…and TenTen…even though she doesn't dress as feminine as the others…she's still pretty…"

Tears formed in her eyes, and fell down her face. "But…I'm not…"

She sat down on the bed again. Mika wanted to go to the picnic, but she felt like she wasn't a part of the Konoha Twelve. After all, she didn't really have a team to begin with. Sai was lucky. He just took Sasuke's place, so he's automatically in. But Mika felt like she wasn't, and therefore, didn't want to go.

"But…I do need to get some groceries," she said to herself. "Uncle Kashi deserves a good dinner after all the missions he's been on. Yes, I think I'll do just that."

She walked to the living room and found Niko lounging on the sofa.

"I'll be back Niko. I'm gonna go buy some groceries. Stay here and take care of the apartment while I'm gone, ok?"

Niko nodded and went to sleep. Sort of.

--

Mika had finished buying groceries and was walking towards the park. She was curious to see what the others were doing.

As she walked, she hid behind a cheery blossom tree, and watched her friends in the distance. They were laughing, and seemed to be enjoying themselves. The food was almost gone, Mika had noticed, because the baskets were almost empty. Naruto kept eating most of the food, as did Chouji, Lee, and Kiba.

The whole picnic blanket was filled, and there was no spot for her, even if she had gone. She decided to walk across the park, to get back to her apartment, but also tried not to be noticed by Naruto and the others, for fear of being told something rude. She hadn't went outside, so her skin was somewhat pale, and she didn't fix herself up a lot anymore either, like applying cosmetics. She also didn't eat much, so she was thinner than usual. Basiclly, she had a sickly appearence about her.

Mika tried to hurry across the park without catching the others attention. But it was to no avail.

"Mika-chan!" shouted Naruto. Everyone else looked over at her.

"Oh…he saw me…Darn…"

"Come over here!"

Mika slowly walked over to them, the grocery basket in her arm. She tried to smile, but it was a sad one.

"Hello everyone."

They stared at her. She really had become so pale and weak in appearance.

"Hey, where have you been all this time?" asked Kiba. "We haven't seen you at all in almost two weeks."

"We missed you," Naruto said.

"I…I was…occupied…" said the girl.

"With being depressed?" said Ino. "Why do you close yourself off from us? We are friends aren't we? You should tell us how you feel instead of isolating yourself." For once, she was trying to be nice.

"I'd…I'd rather not bother anyone with my problems…"

Ino crossed her arms. "You're so difficult to get along with Mika."

"You're not exactly a princess either…" Shikamaru said in reply.

"Nobody asked you Shika!"

"Um…" began Mika. "I see that you were all having so much fun. I just wanted to stop by to see everyone…But I need to go. I have to start dinner for Uncle Kakashi…"

She began to walk away, as Naruto and Sakura had sympathetic looks on their faces.

"She's so depressed…" Sakura said.

"I know," TenTen replied. "Poor girl. Her broken heart has changed her appearance so much…She's so pale…"

"Just like Kazekage Gaara," Ino remarked. "She'd be a perfect match now. But…it's kinda late, and I think she needs to be of higher status than just a mere kunoichi."

"Ino, stop it," Sakura said. "Mika could be hearing what you're saying..."

"Well...it's not like I'm lying. And besides, she needs to stop pittying herself. That won't help her recover at all."

Mika had heard, but didn't turn around. She just walked faster and faster to her apartment, and flopped down on her bed, crying.

The others wished Mika would come over her depression and join the Konoha Twelve. Especially Sai. He felt she shouldn't be left out.

"Mikashi-san..."

--

"Finally," said Keiko. "We are here. Konohagakure."

The Akatsuki and their army had reached the gates of Konoha. The two annoymous gaurds standing outside the gate were killed by Hidan since he had to make his daily sacrifices to Jashin.

"Must you make sacrifices all the time?" asked Kakuzu.

"Hey, it's part of my religion!!" replied Hidan.

"Why don't you just take up Christianity or Buddhism or _something_," said Deidara. "Jashinism sounds stupid...and it's not even a real religion. What the hell is Jashinism anyway? Mm."

"Quiet Deidara!"

"Enough," said Keiko. "Ryuu, open the doors."

"Yes."

Ryuu transformed her arm into a thin foreleg of a bug and was able to slice through the gates and make the opening loose enough to push. Her arm returned to normal afterwards.

"Now then," said Keiko as she turned to the army. "Wait for the signal to attack. We shall go in first, and then you may proceed. Understood?"

The army nodded.

"Very well." Then she turned to the Akatsuki. She put on her hat, as did they. "Let's go."

"This should be fun," added Kisame with a smile.

--

Tsunade was in her office looking at the completed missions so far, and the new ones she got this morning.

"People nowadays are so needy...Well, at least our shinobi population has increased fairly well in just three years."

The woman gave a sigh as she thought about Team Kakashi's most recent mission.

"Mikashi...she's so sensitive. She shouldn't be affected by the fact that Gaara is getting married...If she doesn't shape up soon...I have no choice but to demote her ninja rank...Letting her emotions get in the way of her duty isn't a good quality for a ninja..."

She put her head in her hand and rested her elbow on the desk. "It's a good thing most of the Akatsuki were wiped out. From my sources, only a few of them are left. I hope we don't have a run in with them soon."

She took out a file from her desk drawer and opened it. Inside were profiles on all the criminals known in the shinobi world. Some were minor, but others were dangerous. Among them, were of course, the Akatsuki.

The woman looked through them to find the ones identified as being with the Akatsuki.

"From what other shinobi nations had said...I believe these are the ones who are in the Akatsuki." She skimmed through the pages, looking only at the mug shots of the criminals. She gathered them, and placed the ones in the Akatsuki in a seperate pile. She then put back the file in her desk drawer.

"I don't know how Jiraiya managed to get these," she said. "But it's a good thing he did. Let's see..."

She pulled out two papers. "Uchiha Itachi and Hoshigaki Kisame. Wanted everywhere...yeah. These are definately criminals. Let's see the rest."

Tsuande pulled out Sasori's profile, which she already knew, and then Deidara's. After, she checked Hidan and Kakuzu's, Tobi and Zetsu's, and finally Pein and Konan.

"Well, Jiraiya met some of the people who had some sort of knowledge about the members...so if I'm not mistaken...and by what he had told me...these four...should be dead."

She seperated Sasori, Deidara, Hidan, and Kakuzu's papers. "That's four down. And then Naruto told me Itachi died so..." She also pulled out Itachi's profile. "Oh. I can't forget Pein. Even though Jiraiya managed to kill just one of his bodies...he died instantly just a while back...Then that makes six...But I'm not sure if the others are dead. Well, at least the most dangerous ones are out of the picture. Hopefully the remaining four will be easier to kill."

There was a pound on the door. "Come in."

Shizune bursted through the door, panting and dropping books.

"What's wrong Shizune?"

"Tsuande-sama!" she said. "I was comming back from the hospital! And--" she tried to catch her breath. "And what I saw horrified me!"

"What was it?"

"I saw the Akatsuki standing on top of the gates to our village!"

Tsunade stood up immediately.

"What?!"

"It's true! They're gonna invade Konoha! Why else would they be here?!"

"How many are there?!"

"Eleven!"

Tsuande looked alarmed. "Immpossible! More than half are dead!"

"Well, they either got new members, or revived them!"

"There's no way they could be back from the dead!"

"Tsuande-sama, I wouldn't dare lie to you. It's all true. I saw them with my own eyes!"

The Hokage clenched her fist. "Prepare the shinobi for defensive manuvers."

"Hai!"

Shizune ran out the door to warn to village.

Tsuande banged her fist on the desk. "There is no possible way they could be alive," she said as she looked at the profiles of the deceased. Then, she took out the file once more and skimmed through the pages. She searched swiftly for any ninja criminal who had superb medical abilities and was known for special jutsus.

She found the one she was looking for.

"This could be the only explanation...but..." She held the profile in her hand. "No...she couldn't be capable of such a technique...Only Orochimaru ever accomplished things similar to that...but yet again...she wasn't a normal girl to start with..."

The Hokage got up from her chair and went to her room to change into her battle attire.

"I promised I'd protect this village with my life. Now, I'm gonna keep that promise."

--

There was some sort of loud bang outside. Naruto and the others had finished their picnic.

"What was that?" said Kiba.

"It sounded like an explosion," Neji said.

Then they saw people scrurrying back to their homes in a feared state. The Konoha Twelve tried to ask some of the pedestrians, but they were running too fast and screaming to loud to hear any reply they got back.

That's when Naruto heard a familiar voice.

"Naruto-kun!" It was Shizune.

"What's wrong?"

"Get out of here and go back to your homes! Everyone!"

"But why?" asked Sakura.

"Because the Akatsuki have invaded Konoha!"

"What?!" was the simultaneous reply of the teens.

"Get out of here now!"

"No way!" said Naruto. "We're gonna help protect this place!" He had a determined expression, as did the others.

"You don't understand! There are eleven of them! You won't be able to take them all down one by one!"

"Eleven?!" said Ino. "I thought some of them were dead!"

"That's what I thought too! But I guess they got new members! Just get out of here!"

"No," said Naruto. "I'm going to help fight them off. Don't try to stop me."

He ran towards the main entrance. Sakura became worried and she hurried after him. Sai didn't want to have his teammates fight alone, so he joined them. The rest also followed suit.

"Oh..." began Shizune. "Those kids...I hope they know what they're up against...please come back alive everyone..."

--

Keiko smiled and breathed in fresh air. "Ah. Konohagakure. It's good to be back home. Feeling nostallgic Itachi?"

"I'd rather not reminisce," he replied.

"So this is Konoha," Ryuu said. "I've never been here. Wow, it's so pretty! Too bad we have to destroy it...I wish Hoshigakure looked like this..."

"That's where you're from Ryuu-chan?" asked Tobi.

"Yes. That's where the meteorite landed. We don't have much scenery there and our village is protected by poisonous gases coming out from the surrounding trenches."

"Well, at least you have something of interest in your village," replied Deidara. "Mine was just pure rocks. Hardly any plants...It was like the desert out there with all those canyons...Mm."

"Deidara, don't even start," Sasori said. "My village just had sand dunes, sand storms, and heat. There was almost no greenery there. Good thing I left it. That place sucked."

Keiko sighed. "You people are always complaining."

"Easy for you to say Leader-san," said Ryuu. "This is your village and it's beautiful. Ours was like a waste land..."

"Enough. Let's prepare to destroy this place. Once those shinobi come towards us, we'll let our army inside the village, so they will take on the small fry. Then we'll go for the prize..."

"You mean the Kyuubi boy?" asked Kakuzu.

"That, and the Hachimata host. THAT is the one I seek the most."

"Hachimata?" asked Ryuu.

"It's the eight-tailed dragon," replied Deidara. "Leader-san's little sister hosts it. And she lives in this village, just like the Kyuubi brat. Mm."

"It's very convineint for us," Itachi said.

Zetsu came out of the ground. "The Konoha kids are coming this way."

"Excellent," smiled Keiko. "What a surprise they'll get when they see their enemies alive."

"And also the Hokage, Tsuande."

"Splendid. I can't wait to meet her."

And just like Zetsu said, the Konoha Twelve appeared.

"Hey you jerks!" shouted Naruto. "What the hell is your problem?! Why did you have to come?!"

"Such rude behavior," Keiko said. But of course, Naruto couldn't tell who was talking since the Akatsuki all had their hats on. Except Zetsu.

"What do you guys want?!" asked Kiba.

"Why my dear boy, what the Akatsuki have always wanted: the tailed beasts. And there are two of them who inhabit this village, in human vessels. That's your blonde friend there, and another who is locking herself away apparently from the rest of the world due to a heartbreak. How pathetic."

"How do you know about Mika-chan?!" shouted Naruto.

"Idiot. The Akatsuki always know who has which demon. It's just hard to obtain them because most of them have been inside shinobi like yourself."

"Show yourselves," said Neji.

"I'd thought you'd never ask. I can't wait to introduce you children to my comrades."

The Akatsuki placed their hand on the brim of their hats and flung them off. The Konoha Twelve looked horrified.

"N..no..." said Sakura. "It...It can't be!"

"Th...th..." began Ino. "There still...alive?!"

The Akatsuki smiled down at them proudly.

"Well," said Sasori. "It's nice to see you children again."

"Thought you'd gotten rid of us eh?" Hidan said while leaning on his scythe. He looked at Shikamaru's team and smiled. "You three bastards are the ones who defeated me as well as Kakuzu...I can't wait to chop you up into little pieces and sacrifice you to Jashin. I see your sensei isn't with you."

Shikamaru clenched his fists and Ino and Chouji glared.

"Oh right. I forgot. He's dead." He gave an evil smile.

"So these are the people who defeated us," Deidara said. "I can't believe it. But this time, it'll be different. Mm."

"And what do you mean by that?!" said Naruto.

"You'll see soon enough kid." Deidara also smiled evily.

"Hey guys!" said Tobi as he waved. "I remember you kids!" He pointed to Naruto and Kiba's team. "It's nice to see you again! Too bad we're gonna have to kill you and destroy your village...it's really pretty by the way."

"Tobi, do not taunt them," Itachi said.

Naruto couldn't believe it. All the Akatsuki members who were claimed dead were here, right before their eyes. He didn't know how they came back, and he didn't know if they had gotten stronger. But he was going to stop them all, even if he had to do it by himself.

Tsuande ran towards the kids. "What are you guys doing here?! You're supposed to stay away! Especially you Naruto!"

"Ah, well if it isn't the Hokage!"

Tsunade turned around to see the Akatsuki. Horror filled her eyes. _Shizune was right...They _are_ all alive! But how!?_ She turned to look at the person who spoke to her. _She...she's in the Akatsuki!?_ Tsuande clenched her fists. _We're in trouble then..._

"You..." began the blonde woman. "I'd never thought I'd see you here again."

"Well, life is full of surprises."

Tsuande turned to Konan. "Konan...you...how could you join these crooks."

"It was the will of Pein," she said. "I follow him and his orders, even after he is no longer living, Lady Tsuande."

_So then it's true...He _is_ dead._

"Well enough chitchat," said Keiko. "Let's begin shall we?"

"Tsunade-baachan," said Naruto. "Who is that woman?"

Tsunade continued to glare at Keiko, who just gave a half smile.

"Somebody almost in the same psychotic and twisted level of ninja as Orochimaru..."

The others looked at her.

"Uchiha Keiko."

**And that's it. I was actually gonna make this chapter longer, but I decided to leave the battle scenes for the next chapter. I am still sorry for updating this like...more than a month after the previous chapter. But school (as always) has kept me very busy since it is the final grading period and that we're almost gonna be on vacation in less than a week. But I promise to update a little quicker once my vacation begins. **

**Oh and a little note: I know some of you guys don't like reading the Konoha side plot, but I recommend you should because see how Keiko used context from a previous chapter involving the Konohas? And see how both plots intersected at this point? Yeah, that's why you should read both sides of the story because later on, this same intersection situation will happen again. I won't tell you when though. It's a surprise.**

**Reviews would be appreciated. :3**


	15. Battle Royale

**Hmm...it's been a while hasn't it? I finished my other Naruto story (finally), but then I started a new one, this time with Bleach. So I still have three stories to write. Heh...**

Battle Royale

Naruto and the others looked at Tsunade, then at Keiko. They still didn't know who she really was, because they had not heard about her.

"Tsunade-sama," said Sakura. "Who is this Uchiha Keiko?"

"The raven-haired woman you see before you. She hails from the Uchiha clan like Itachi and Sasuke. She helped with the slaughter of the Uchihas and also became a major S-ranked criminal. She followed Orochimaru's research and adapted some of his twisted ways of thinking...like bringing the dead back to life...Only..."

"That's right Tsunade," Keiko smiled. "I made a jutsu that can permenantly make ninja alive once they are revived, instead of a mere summoning technique. It's flawless and it took me years to do it."

"You...you vile woman..."

"Now now Tsuande, no need to start talking with a foul mouth. That's no way for a lady to speak."

Tsunade glared. "Just what exactly do you plan to do? What do you want with us?!"

"Must I explain _again_? I want Kyuubi and Hachimata. Also, I don't mind destroying your village in the process. This is the ultimate hidden village with the most ninja. You know that Hokage. If I can take down most of the shinobi, there is less of a threat to the Akatsuki, since you send your lackies to kill us all off like we were animals!"

"You are _monsters_! The Akatsuki organization is made up of deranged maniacs and freaks!"

"Oh really?"

She looked at the village, and then at the Konoha Twelve. She turned looked behind her where the gate was. That was where her army would attack. Keiko gave a menacing grin.

"Let's see...just how much power this village really has!"

The gates swung open and the army of ninjas charged into the village.

"Defend the village!" cried Tsunade out loud. All ninjas within range began to fight their opponents.

"Akatsuki," said Keiko. She pointed towards Naruto and the others. "Kill those brats!"

Deidara and Ryuu created birds and soared up into the air. They were to be the aerial threats. Zetsu sunk underground and was to eat any unsuspecting ninja. Hidan and Kakuzu were to remain on the ground and fight anybody who tried to attack them, most likely making sure their opponents would die. Itachi and Kisame scouted the village for Hachimata, Sasori called forth his army of puppets, and Tobi fought with his taijutsu, since he was strong physically anyway.

The Konoha Twelve charged at the Akatsuki.

"No!" cried Tsuande. "Don't attack them! You'll be killed!" She was about to run after them, when Keiko stepped in her way.

"Where do you think you're going Tsuande?"

The blonde growled. Konan appeared from behind with a kunai, ready to strike, when another was thrown and knocked it out of her hands. She turned around to see Shizune.

"You're fighting me!" she said.

"Very well," Konan said calmly. "It doesn't matter. The outcome will still remain the same."

--

Itachi and Kisame ran through the village streets, surprisingly, not harming anyone who wasn't their target. They knew who they were after, and they needed to find her in order to complete the mission.

Both teammates dashed towards the place where they had fought the jounin before, and wondered if Mikashi was there. After all, Itachi had seen her once here when he fought Kakashi. Although, he didn't harm her because he wasn't ordered to.

"She's not here," Kisame said. "Now what Itachi-san?"

"We look elsewhere."

Itachi felt a presence. "Or...we could stay and fight." He turned around. "I see you are back...Kakashi."

"Itachi..." said the silver-haired man. "You've returned...and your shark friend too..."

"Now I get offended when you call me that," said Kisame. "I really wish people would just call me by my name and not an aquatic reference."

Yamato appeared beside Kakashi. "Kakashi-senpai," he said. "We fight them correct?"

"Yes. Those were Tsuande's orders. They are after Mikashi and we cannot let them get her. Yamato, go and make sure she is safe."

"But Kakashi-senpai...you can't fight these two men alone!"

"Go Yamato. I'll be fine."

The jounin hesitated, but then nodded. "Hai." He began to leap off towards Mika's residence.

"Kisame," Itachi said. "Follow him."

The blue man smiled. "Of course." He began running after Yamato, when Itachi felt another presence.

"Dynamic Etry!" A foot kicked in the direction of Kisame, who blocked it with his sword. He skid backwards towards Itachi.

Gai stood proudly next to Kakashi. "It's these two again, eh Kakashi?"

"Yup. And our orders are to take them down."

"Good. I like Tsuande's commands. Now then, shall we begin?"

Kisame slammed his sword in front of him. He smiled. "This is going to get interesting. Itachi-san, it looks like we won't be able to obtain Hachimata that easily."

Itachi narrowed his eyes at the two Konoha jounin.

"No. Apparently not."

--

Mika continued to sob on her bed. She was really weak, not just mentally, but physically. She hadn't trained a lot ever since depression struck her being, and she hadn't been on any missions either.

"I'm so pathetic..." she said as she sniffed. "What...what kind of ninja am I?" She gave a heavy sob. "I'm not supposed to be sulking here...but...I can't...I can't face my friends..."

There was a loud explosion outside. Mika wiped away her tears and went to the window. But her legs felt weak, and she fell on the floor. She struggled to get up. Another loud noise.

"Huh? What's going on?"

Mika forced herself to stand, and walked slowly to the window. She looked outside and saw two figures flying overhead in the distance. One was riding a clay bird, and the other was riding a hawk. The girl gasped.

"The...the Akatsuki!"

_**Mikashi...**_

It was Hachimata. She hadn't talked with Mika for a long time. The girl wondered what woke her beast from slumber.

_Hachimata? What is it?_

**_I sense different chakra levels outside...are there any battles going on?_**

_The village is under attack by the Akatsuki it seems._

**_And you're calmly just sitting here, waiting to be captured...Idiot. You know the Akatsuki are after you. Go hide your pathetic self somewhere since you obviously cannot defend yourself. Or to be more precise, you don't want to defend yourself._**

_Be quiet. That's...that's not true..._

_**Yes it is. You just called yourself pathetic a few moments ago. And it's true. You spent almost an entire month sulking because the guy you loved didn't love you back. Stupid human. You mortals go into depression for the most idiodic things. And to make it worse, you're having your friends suffer because they keep worrying about you. And I am pretty sure they are trying to protect you, as well as the village. You on the other hand are just waiting to be caught like a trapped animal. It's suicide.**_

_But...if the Akatsuki catch me...then I'll be killed...and nobody will have to worry about me anymore..._

_**Yes, but the Akatsuki will also obtain me and then you're friends will still suffer because they will be targeted once more since Kyuubi also inhabits this village. It will be all your fault if things go horribly wrong.**_

Mika thought about this. But what could she do?

_**You know what? You're selfish.**_

_What? How am I selfish?_

_**You don't want to help your friends, yet they are more than willing to help you. You think just because you are the last Uchiha living in this village, you are some kind of child of nobility? I don't think so. You're just like every other shinobi.**_

_But..._

**_Shut up. Get your ass off the ground and start fighting._**

_But I...I'm weak..._

_**Even the weakest ninja has a trump card. And you know what it is...**_

_You?_

**_No. You have not learned how to release me without having your body controlled in the process. It's that special technique you learned a while back from one of Tsuande's tutors. Remember? You were taught different summoning techniques._**

_Yes...that one powerful summoning. But Hachimata...I don't think I can do it...I..._

**_Oh whatever. Go get yourself killed then. Just don't bother me in the process._**

The young kunoichi was a little hurt because her dragon spirit sounded very angry with her. But Mika couldn't make up her mind...

--

Deidara watched from above as he dropped bird-shaped bombs onto the ground. But unfortunately, some of them were evaded, due to the fact that they were distinguishable from real birds.

"Man..." he said. "These ninja are fast...They keep dodging the bombs I throw...Mm." He looked over at Ryuu.

"Hey Ryuu!"

She turned around. "Yes Deidara?"

"Wanna use the technique we developed?"

Ryuu smiled brightly. "Ok! Just make some bombs and I'll do the rest."

Deidara reached into his clay pounch and began making different clay animals and insects, most of them birds and grasshoppers.

"Alright. They're ready."

Ryuu did some hand signs and her hands started glowing purple. She began to create little chakra orbs and threw them at each of the clay models. They went inside, and she did a single handsign. The clay animals began to grow fur and real life texture of the actual creature. It was the perfect combination attack. Nobody would be able to distinguish the fake ones from the real.

Once on the ground, the animals scattered through the village. Occasionally, Deidara heard small explosions, and this made him very happy.

A ninja tried to jump up to him and attack. A bird flew past and exploded, right in his face. He fell down, and crashed within the trees.

"Heh. That sucker didn't suspect a thing when that bird flew by." Deidara looked over at Ryuu.

"It worked Deidara!"

"Yeah. That's my girl." He smiled.

Ryuu blushed timidly and looked away. Deidara did too, since what he said caught him off gaurd.

Thousands of weapons began flying towards Deidara. He barely dodged them with the clay bird.

"What the hell was that?!"

Tenten had released her summoning weapons and fired them at Deidara, since not a lot of ninja were able to become airborne.

"Man! He dodged them!"

"Tenten," said Neji as he struck a chakra point at the opponent. "Get on higher ground and attack those two!"

The girl nodded and leaped onto the highest building nearby. She soared into the air and threw a giant shuriken at Deidara. He was able to dodge it, but got hurt in the process as his bird's wing got caught in an open window. He began to fall, and the bird was darting towards him to break the fall, but Tenten threw another giant weapon, which was a mace, and it shattered the bird to pieces. She dodged the explosion.

Deidara fell onto a building and crashed through a wooden crate on the roof. It broke apart.

The blonde sat up and held his head. "Uh...I'm loosing it...Mm..." This of course, was due to the fact that the revived Akatsuki hadn't trained ever since they were brought back to life. So their skills needed to be tuned up.

Ryuu gasped as she saw Tenten dive at Deidara. The woman narrowed her eyes and jumped off her bird.

"I've got you now!" said Tenten as she took out two sickles. But Ryuu intercepted and kicked the young kunoichi right in the back. She fell towards the side.

"Deidara!" Ryuu said as she ran towards him. "Are you ok?!"

"Yeah...but why did you get off your bird? You could of been attacking!"

"I couldn't just leave you here! I'm your partner, and just like you have to protect me, I need to protect you!"

The blonde looked at his comrade in surprise.

"Come on...you can ride on my bird while you regain momentum..." She helped him up by wrapping one arm around him, and having his arm around her shoulder. The bird descended dowards and Deidara sat on it's back.

"Now just stay there and--"

Multiple kunai struck Ryuu in the back. One was armed with an exploding tag that went off. Deidara looked horrified.

"Ryuu!"

A puff of smoke, and a log appeared. Ryuu's Akatsuki cloak was the only thing left.

Tenten growled. "A substitution!" She decided to attack Deidara, while he was weak. So, she threw another giant shuriken, and it barely missed again, as Deidara and the bird took to the skies, the shuriken ripping his cloak off and pining it against a wall.

Tenten felt murderous intent and dodged, just before Ryuu attacked her with a flame jutsu. Ryuu did handsigns and her body became brown and started to grow short fur. She was standing on all fours and turned into a deer. Tenten looked amazed, and even more so when Ryuu sprouted two sharp antlers from her head, despite the fact that she was a female.

"Now," said Ryuu. "You're going to pay for what you did to Deidara little girl." She charged at Tenten, her head lowered with the antlers right in front.

Tenten dodged out of the way and Ryuu leaped up onto a building. Due to her animal state, her natural abilities were increased, like jumping, since deer are very swift and prance.

Ryuu jumped towards Tenten who dodged again. This process continued repeatedly, the kunoichi dodging and the woman attacking. Deidara watched from above.

"Ryuu's so fast..."

"Darn it!" said Tenten. "She's too quick at recovering from falling!" The young girl had thrown weapons at random objects to try and get them to hit Ryuu. Some of them did, but she recovered from the blow faster than Tenten suspected.

The kunoichi got an idea. While airborne from jumping, she threw multiple kunai with exploding tags atttached, and they all soared towards Deidara.

Ryuu gasped and headed straight for them, but it turns out that they were mere shadow clones, including the tags.

"Huh?"

This time, Tenten threw kunai at Ryuu who got struck and the Konoha ninja slammed her foot into Ryuu's face. She transformed back in a puff of smoke, and began to fall towards the ground. She was unconcious.

"Ryuu!" cried Deidara. He threw some clay birds and they charged at Tenten. She leaped away, but they continued to follow her. This would keep her occupied until Deidara was able to catch his comrade.

He commanded the bird to dart down towards Ryuu. He caught her just in time, and held her in his arms.

"Ryuu! Wake up!"

She wouldn't. But, he knew she was alive. Her heart hadn't stopped. She was just knocked out.

"Damn it..." He removed the few kunai from her, and flung them away.

--

Sai was seperated from Naruto and Sakura. They had told him to take care of a bunch of enemy ninja since he was trained in the Anbu Root division and could possibly take down multiple opponents. So he did, and handled them easily. His snake and tiger paintings made sure of that.

But, he wanted to fight along with everyone else, or at least do something worthwhile.

That's when he saw Yamato.

"Yamato-taichou."

"Sai? What are you doing over here so far away from the rest?"

"Naruto-kun and Sakura-san insisted I fight some enemy ninja in the village. I told them that I would stay and fight with them, but they were too stubborn. So I listened and handled the job quickly."

"Then do you mind helping me? I need to take Mikashi somewhere safe. She's also targeted by the Akatsuki, like Naruto."

Sai looked at him.

"Yes, I will."

"Then let's go."

--

There was knocking on Mika's door. She opened it.

"Yamato-taichou?"

"Thank goodness you're still here!" he said with a smile.

"What's wrong?"

"I was ordered by Kakashi-san to take you somewhere safe."

Sai appeared next to Yamato. "Hello Mikashi-san."

"Why do I need to be taken somewhere safe?" asked Mika.

"The Akatsuki are looking for you. Earlier I encountered Uchiha Itachi and Hoshigake Kisame. Kakashi-san and Gai are fighting them now. Please Mika, we need to put you somewhere safe."

Mika narrowed her eyes. "But I don't need protection! I can take care of myself!" She felt faint and weak again. Her legs failed her once more and she collasped on the floor.

"Mikashi-san!" said Sai.

Yamato frowned. "She hasn't trained at all ever since we returned from Suna...and she hasn't eaten much either, let alone drink water...she's dehydrated...Sai, do you mind carrying her for me? I'll need to defend you if enemy ninja attack."

Sai nodded and picked up Mika. He held her in his arms and followed Yamato out the door.

Niko stood lying on the couch, as if nothing ever happened.

She was very bored...

--

Tsuande huffed. She had hit Keiko with everything she had, but the woman was too fast. However, Keiko did manage to get damaged somewhat, but not enough to take her down.

"It looks like you're getting old Tsuande," mocked Keiko. "It's too bad that perverted toad sage isn't here to help you anymore."

The Hokage glared and threw a punch where Keiko once stood. This time, she had created a huge crater. That would of been Keiko if she hadn't dodged.

"Shut your mouth," Tsunade said.

"My my. What a temper you have." Keiko grinned. "I _will_ find Mikashi. I know she's here somewhere. And once she's mine, well...I'd rather not go into detail."

"You'll never get her, or Naruto! I'll make sure of it!"

The Akatsuki leader only smiled.

--

"Damn! These kids are fucking annoying!" Hidan was complaining because Shikamaru's team was beating him down, as well as Kakuzu. Of course, Team 10 had more ninja helping them, and also a personal vendetta against Hidan.

"They're stronger than before..." Kakuzu said to himself. "Stupid teenagers..."

"You're not going to get away with killing Asuma-sensei!" Chouji said.

"You'll pay for what you did!" cried Ino.

Shikamaru took out a kunai. "It looks like you two are getting tired. You must be getting old."

"Shut the fuck up stupid kid!" yelled Hidan. "We can still kick your ass, even if we were ninety!"

"Hidan, don't converse with the enemy! You're supposed to kill them not argue with them dumbass!" Kakuzu scolded.

"Don't fucking rush me bitch!" replied Hidan.

Ino sweatdropped.

_That guy has such a foul mouth..._

--

Sasori was doing slightly better than his other counterparts. At least, so far. He had noticed his decrease in power since he began fighting Naruto and Sakura again. His puppets were more avoidable and his opponents were faster and more tacticful.

"Something is wrong," he said as he dodged Sakura's superhuman punch. Then he rolled to the side to evade Naruto's Rasengan.

"I'm not as strong as I used to be..."

He looked up at the sky and noticed Deidara flying solo. The redhead couldn't see that far, so he didn't notice Ryuu.

"What is that idiot doing?"

He dodged another blow from Sakura.

"You're getting distracted," she said.

"And what of it woman?"

"You're gonna get your ass kicked if you don't pay attention-ttebayo!" replied Naruto. He did handsigns and said "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

Multiple copies of Naruto appeared. Sasori hated to be annoyed. He removed his cloak, and decided to use himself.

"Don't vex me children."

--

Yamato and Sai were almost there. They were headed towars the stone faces, since there was an underground hiding place in case the village was attacked, like today. All the non-shinobi were there, safe from the battle. That's where they were gonna put Mika.

She opened her eyes slowly, and looked up at Sai. "Huh?"

"Mikashi-san, you're awake."

"What...where am I going?"

"We're taking you to safety," replied Yamato.

"No...I don't want to go! I want to stay here and fight!"

"In your current condition? I don't think so."

Enemy ninja surrounded them.

"Drop the girl," said one. "And we'll make this as painless as possible."

Yamato was not pleased. He hoped he wouldn't be caught. "Alright. Sai, take Mikashi away from here."

"Yamato-taichou, can you really fight these guys alone?"

"Yes. Don't worry about me. I'll be fine. Just go."

Sai lept out of the fray and towards the stone faces. The enemy ninja were about to attack, when a tree root came up from the ground, and swung them off into the opposite direction.

"You're fighting me," said Yamato.

--

Sai was almost there. He could already see the hidden steps leading towards the hideout.

"Sai..."

He looked down at Mika.

"Please...leave me here..."

"I can't do that. Yamato-taichou ordered me to--"

"I have a jutsu that will save everybody in one shot."

The pale boy looked at her. "What do you mean?"

"Just...just take me up to the top of the mountain...please Sai..."

He hesistated for a moment, but then did as she wished. He took another route that would lead to the stone faces. It too was hidden, but he knew almost all of Konoha, even though he didn't get out much.

The two were finally at the top.

"Sai...put me down."

Mika stood somewhat wobbly after he let her stand, but she regained her momentum.

"What are you going to do?" he asked.

"You'll see."

She bit her thumb, and a small trickle of blood appeared. She smeared it on both arms in a strange pattern, and then on her face. Mika concentrated and gathered all the chakra within her, borrowing some from Hachimata. The dragon knew what Mika was trying to do, and she let her take some chakra. Then, the girl smeared it on her hand and did a lot more hand signs than usual. She also chanted the words.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"

She slammed her hand on the floor and a giant explosion was heard. Smoke appeared in a great large cloud.

Sai was amazed.

"Mikashi...san?"

--

"What was that?" said Itachi as he looked in the distance.

Kakashi became horrified.

"No...she...she wouldn't...that technique takes up too much chakra!"

"I'm guessing it's Mikashi," Itachi said. "She does have a vast amount of chakra within her."

He continued to look at the smoke.

"I wonder what she did..."

--

Keiko and Tsunade stopped fighting, as well as the rest of the Akatsuki and the Konohas. The enemy ninja also ceased.

Deidara managed to wake up Ryuu.

"Huh? Dei...Deidara?"

"Ryuu...you're ok. Mm." He was relieved.

The woman was comfortable where she was laying, and noticed it was in her comrade's arms. She blushed, but she was too tired to move.

Both of them noticed the smoke.

"What's that Deidara?"

"I don't know. There was a loud boom, and that cloud of white smoke appeared."

Ryuu studied it carefully, and then as the smoke slowly cleared, her pupils shrunk. She gasped.

"Deidara!" She lept out of his arms.

"Wh-What?!"

"We need to get out of here!"

"Why?"

"Whoever used that Summoning Technique--"

"Summoning?"

"Yes! Whoever used that, is going to kill us all!"

She scanned the ground for Keiko. "Look, there's Keiko!" She patted the bird on it's head, and it began to descend down. It reached the ground, and Ryuu and Deidara jumped off.

"Keiko-san!" Ryuu said as she ran towards her.

"We need to--"

"Hush!" she replied. "I want to see who is there...on top of that mountain..."

The whole village was quiet. The smoke cleared from the top, and Mika was visible. The red blood markings were still on her. She looked angry, and noticed the Akatsuki in the distance.

Keiko gave an evil smile. "Yes...there you are you little rat..." But then her happiness disappeared.

The smoke cleared, and began to fade away. What everyone saw, made their hearts skip a beat, including the Akatsuki.

Sai watched from behind Mika. He was speechless, and even a little afraid.

Down below, the members of Akatsuki were both horrified and amazed.

"What..." began Hidan. "What the fuck are those huge beasts?!"

Sasori replied somewhat shakily. "Those..."

Mika was standing on top of a large reptile's head. It had huge jaws and was almost as tall as the Hokage building. It's spine was like a dorsal fin and it's claws on it's hands were sharp. There were more large reptiles around, and each one looked different. They were bellowing a growl that could be heard from far away. And there was more than a dozen of them.

"Don't harm the ones with green and blue ninja attire or ones who are also wearing the Leaf Village's symbol. Attack the ones with black cloaks with red clouds. And also...attack the ones in gray and black clothing with a slash across their headband," said Mika. She was refering to the Akatsuki and the enemy ninja.

"Those..." Sasori said. "Those are...dinosaurs!"

The dinosaurs gave an intimidating roar all at the same time, that shook the ground like an earthquake. Everyone fell onto their knees and covered their ears.

"Now..." said Mika. "Kill them."

The dinosaurs rushed at the opponents, killing every enemy they saw without hesitation.

Raptors would tear at the flesh of their victims, a Stegosaurus would slam it's spiked tail at the foes, Pteradons would attack from above, Triceratops squished their opponents through thier horns, Ankylosaurus whacked it's tail at leaping enemies, and so many other prehistoric giants came and attacked.

A Brontosaur would save the Konoha ninja by letting them climb up it's tail, back, and neck, while a Parasaurolophus rammed it's head into clusters of enemy bystanders, and multiple Pachycephalosaurus would attack individual enemies with their hard skulls.

A Tyrannosarus ate any summoning animals the Akatsuki Leader had dished out.

"We need to get out of here!" shouted Keiko. She saw raptors accelerating in their direction, and they screeched. "Ryuu! Use one of your summonings!"

"Already on it!" The poor young woman was under a lot of pressure, as the raptors began to get closer and closer. Ryuu did many handsigns, and was finally able to summon a large tropical bird.

She hoped on it's head. "Get on!" The Akatsuki didn't hesistate. Well, Hidan was trying to act tough and was going to attack the raptors that were charging at him.

"You want a piece of me you damn lizards?! I dare ya to come over here!"

One of them jumped at Hidan, it's big clawed toe ready to strike, but he blocked it with his scythe, and cut it's side. The raptor screeched and fell down.

Ryuu's bird flew past him, and Kakuzu grabbed his partner's collar with his extendable arm.

"Hey! Let go of me fucker!" yelled Hidan. "I'm not some doll!"

"You were being an idiot!" Kakuzu replied. "Those things would of killed you. Not even I would be able to defeat those creatures."

"After them!" shouted Mika. Her voice boomed throughout the village, but this was because the jutsu gave her a loud yell.

Two Pteradons were flying at the paradise bird. A fire ball hit one from behind, and another was struck with a water shark. Itachi and Kisame had caught up with them. They leaped up onto trees and landed on the bird.

"You almost left us behind," Itachi said.

"Not my fault," Ryuu said plainly.

She patted the bird on it's head, and it began to fly faster. After about a few minutes, the bird was far away from the village, and the Akatsuki could hear the dinosaurs roar in triumph.

--

Mika smiled as she saw the bird get farther and farther away. She patted the Spinosaurus on his head, and he gave a smile. But then, she began to feel faint, and collapsed on his head. All the dinosaurs disappered with a puff of smoke.

"Mikashi-san!" Sai said as he ran towards her before she fell. He painted a giant eagle and it caught her just in time. The boy held her in his arms, and looked worried. She was breathing heavily.

"She's extremely fatigued...and she lost blood in the process..."

He began to descend towards the hospital.

--

Tsuande was relieved. The Akatsuki were gone for now. But...Konoha once again lost more ninja, although not as many as before. And even though a few buildings were destroyed, not too much was damaged.

"We won," she said. "Finally...it's over for now." She fell on her rump. She was really tired and the dinosaurs scared her half to death.

"Mikashi...how did you learn such a technique?"

Naruto and the others were still dumbfounded.

"What..." began the blonde. "What...Were...were those dinosaurs?!"

"No duh," Kiba replied. "What else could they have been? Kittens?"

"Is it even possible to summon such a beast?" Lee asked. "And so many at the same time?"

"It's possible," said Shizune as she walked towards them. "But very difficult to do. Only somebody with a lot of chakra reserved can use it, but only as a last resort. That summoning technique is close to being forbidden."

"Why?" asked Sakura.

"For one, it's bringing back alive deceased animals who wreaked havoc when the land was barely formed. Second, if not commanded correctly, the dinosaurs could attack random ninja or village folk. And third, the user becomes extremely drained of his or her chakra. They cannot move and become unconcious. Sometimes...the consequences are even worse...Oh! That means Mikashi will be hurt! I need to go and check on her!"

Shizune ran off into the distance.

Naruto and the others still couldn't believe it.

"Mika-chan...when did you get so strong...?"

--

It was sunset, and the Akatsuki had been flying around for hours. They were all tired.

"Senpai..." Tobi whinned. "Are we there yet?"

"No _Tobi_." Deidara was getting annoyed. "Tell me again why we didn't leave Tobi to be eaten by dinosaurs?"

"He wouldn't of been able to make us breakfast," Sasori replied.

"We could of just eaten cereal. Mm."

"Senpai! You're so mean to Tobi!"

"Stop complaining!" yelled Hidan. "You guys are giving me a damn headache!"

"Why don't _you_ stop complaining?!" Kakuzu said to him. "You're getting on all of our nerves!"

"Shut the hell up! I don't need shit from you!"

"My goodness..." Ryuu began. "Can't you all just get along!?"

"Enough!" Keiko yelled. "You are all idiots!" She was angry.

Konan stood quiet, as did Itachi and Kisame.

"We didn't gain anything at all! We lost the Kyuubi, lost Hachimata, and lost at destroying the village! All thanks to you morons!"

"It was actually--"

"Shut up Deidara!" Keiko was enraged. For some reason, her eyes looked a little bit different. She tried to calm down, and did, but she was still furious.

"The mission failed..."

**Man! That was a long chapter! Excuse Hidan's language. He's a potty mouth. And about the dinosaurs...if you have no idea on what the hell they all look like, go to wikipedia please. I don't feel like explaining...**

**Reviews would relieve me of my stress.**


	16. Slumber Partay!

**Wow! This story by far has had the most reviews with very little chapters! O: I feel so accomplished! :D But more importantly...I'M SO PROUD OF YOU PEOPLE!! XDDD Your reviews make me feel like this story is actually worth it! And that makes me more determined to continue writing it! -sniff- You've all made me so happy. TwT Please continue reviewing!! :D**

Slumber Partay!

The Akatsuki had been flying around for hours and the sun was painting the sky orange and pink. Of course...this wasn't the same day as they left Konoha. No...it was three days later. Ryuu had been awake the entire three days while her comrades rested. She was extremely fatigued and needed sleep very badly. But she knew that she couldn't fall asleep because then the bird they were riding would disappear, and nobody wanted to fall down in the middle of nowhere.

Her eyes became heavy and her head began to fall. She tried to keep consciousness.

"Ryuu."

She shook her head, trying to stay awake. "Huh?"

Deidara looked at her. "Geez...you're really tired. You're eyes look like a raccoon's. Mm."

"Thanks a lot..."

"Ryuu-chan," said Tobi. "If you want, you can rest on me, like on my shoulder. You look reeeeeeally tired."

"It's ok Tobi...I need to keep this bird airborne."

Keiko looked at the surroundings and noticed the ocean. "We're home."

"Great...home...bed...sleep..." said Ryuu happily. Her words sounded dull. She was tired indeed.

Just as she was going to command the bird to land, Keiko said "Ryuu, keep flying the bird until we reach the mansion shore."

"Huh?! But can't we walk the rest of the way?"

"No. Look, we're almost there. Just keep flying."

"And hurry up about it," Hidan said. "My back aches and I need to take a pain killer..."

"Look Hidan, this bird can only fly so fast."

"Then you should of gotten a faster one," said Itachi. "And one with less color. It attracts too much attention."

"It's not like I have a magazine with summonings!"

"Just get us to the damn house!" yelled Hidan.

Ryuu growled. She gets cranky when she's tired. "Alright, you wanna go home that badly?! Fine!" She slapped the bird on it's head and it tucked in it's wings, darting towards the mansion at an accelerated speed. The Akatsuki had to hold on to its feathers and lay down on their stomachs to prevent themselves from falling off.

"Ryuu!" shouted Sasori. "What in the world are you doing?!"

"Hidan wants this bird to get their faster, so I'm making it! If we crash it's Hidan's fault!"

Kakuzu slugged Hidan on his shoulder. "Idiot! Why did you provoke her!?"

"Don't blame me damn it! She's the one piloting this animal!"

The bird began to descend down, which made the Akatsuki almost float off it. They held on tighter to it's feathers and the bird of paradise stopped suddenly, jerking the humans off it's back and allowing them to crash onto the sand. Ryuu however, was able to stay on the bird's head. She jumped off and it disappeared.

Hidan rubbed his head. "That hurt!"

"Well that's what you get for pestering me Hidan! We're home! Happy now?!" Ryuu stomped off to the mansion and tried to open the door, but it wouldn't budge. She was frustrated and punched through it, knocking both doors down. She then walked towards the staircase, but collapsed on the flight of stairs. She knocked out.

Keiko sighed as she looked at the fallen doors. "Somebody is gonna have to fix these. Hidan, you fix them tomorrow."

"What?! Why me--"

"For now we'll just cover it up with something else." She did some handsigns and a thin slab of rock covered the doorway. "Alright...I'm going to sleep, so you buffoons do whatever you want...I need rest..." The Akatsuki leader walked upstairs, bypassing Ryuu. The others heard the door close.

Tobi walked over to Ryuu. "Poor Ryuu-chan...she's so tired that she fell asleep right on the steps...oh! She has wounds!!" He panicked.

"I'm on it..." Konan said as she walked over to them. She placed her hands above Ryuu's wounds and green chakra began to envelop the injuries. They started to close.

"When did you learn how to do that?" asked Deidara.

"Keiko-sama taught me. The only ones who know how to heal in this organization are all the females. Ryuu can too, but she's not conscious as you can see. So she can't heal herself." Konan stopped the green chakra flow. "Well, I'm going to my room to rest. See everyone tomorrow." The blue haired woman walked up the staircase and entered her room.

"I think we should just leave Ryuu there," Hidan said. "She doesn't seem to mind that she's sleeping on stairs."

"We can't do that," replied Deidara. "She needs to be comfortable after what she's been through. I think she'll probably be asleep for about three days. Mm."

"What makes you say that senpai?" asked Tobi.

"Sleep eventually catches up with people. If she lost three days of sleep, then she's gonna be asleep for the next three days." He picked her up and carried her in his arms. "We however got our sleep while she was patrolling the bird, so we'll wake up tomorrow." He walked up the stairs. "I'll take her to her room. Night."

When Deidara was out of sight, Hidan said "Deidara takes too much care of that girl...seriously, she's an adult now, so she should take care of herself."

"But senpai needs to watch over Ryuu-chan!" said Tobi. "And I think Deidara-senpai might even like Ryuu-chan more than a comrade..."

"Which he shouldn't," Sasori said. "I already told that idiot not to have romantic feelings towards her."

"But Sasori-san! I'm not even sure if it's true. I'm just saying what I think. And besides...senpai is human, so why can't he love?"

"Deidara has never loved or even been fond of any persons employed in the Akatsuki," Itachi answered. "Not even Sasori. That blonde imbecile only cares for himself and hates the rest of us. I doubt he'll change for some newbie like Ryuu."

Tobi shrugged. "Well, whatever you say Itachi-san. But Tobi still thinks that Deidara-senpai will protect Ryuu-chan from harm." He yawned. "Well, Tobi is gonna get some sleep because Tobi is tired. See you all tomorrow!"

He walked up the stairs, and the rest of the members followed.

--

Deidara watched Ryuu as she slept in her bed. He saw that she began to wake up but was still a little groggy. "Huh? Deidara? What are you doing here?"

"I brought you up here because you fell asleep on the stairs. Mm."

"Really?"

"Yeah." He got up and walked towards the door. "You might wanna change into your pajamas. You'll be more comfortable that way. Goodnight Ryuu." He walked out of her room and closed the door.

The young woman took his advice and changed into her nightgown, then plummeted on her bed. She covered herself, and began to sleep. She was very tired, and was relieved that she'll be able to finally get some zees.

--

A few days later, the Akatsuki weren't doing anything of importance. Keiko however had to gather up some money to repay the one who lent her that vast ninja army, so she left the next day they had returned to the mansion. Nobody knew where she went, nor did they care. Having Keiko out of the house was like having the place rid of rats.

The Akatsuki also began to wear their casual clothes they purchased at the mall. It was a little hard to get used to since they were always in their ninja attire, but eventually they liked it.

It was almost noon, and Tobi was bored. He had helped Hidan put up the door days ago because Tobi was a good boy.

"Senpai, Tobi is bored."

"And what do you want me to do about it?"

"Play with me!"

"Tobi...you're older than I yet you act like you're five..."

"Oh…but senpai! Ryuu-chan is still asleep and she can't play with me…"

"The wake her up," said Hidan.

"But that's mean! Ryuu-chan needs to rest, so Tobi will wait until she wakes up."

"Then don't complain," replied Deidara. He was drawing something in his sketchbook. Tobi got up and peeked over his senpai. The masked man smiled and chuckled.

"Hey! Stop standing behind my chair! I can't work like this! Mm!"

"Deidara-senpai…" began Tobi somewhat playfully. "Who are you drawing?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Because that somebody looks like Ryuu-chan in your picture."

Deidara blushed. "Well…er…I mean, I got bored and needed something to draw…so…I decided Ryuu would be the best thing since I have a mental picture of her…"

"But Tobi is right here, so why don't you draw me?"

"Because a guy drawing a guy is abnormal! I'm not gay!"

Tobi laughed. "You just wanna draw Ryuu-chan 'cause she's pretty."

"N-No!" His face became redder. "And besides…why do you think she's pretty?"

"Because she is! Ryuu-chan is so nice to Tobi and she's really pretty and smells nice!" He put his hands together near his cheek and sighed. "I wish Ryuu-chan would wake up so Tobi can play with her. She's the only one who's nice to me…"

"Yeah…ok…"

--

Ryuu opened her eyes slowly and sat up in her bed. She stretched and yawned. "I wonder what time it is?" She looked out her window and noticed that the sun was almost high above the sky. "I guess it's close to noon."

The young woman got up and showered, then put on her new clothes that she bought. It was a simple white tank with thin straps and a blue cotton skirt. She wore these clothes because where they lived, it wasn't cold…it was spring so the weather was nice.

"Well…" she said as she looked at herself in the mirror. "I guess these clothes are ok…I don't know if the others are wearing their new clothes…I'd feel stupid if I was the only one wearing these…"

She opened her door and walked downstairs.

"I wonder what day it is today?"

--

Sasori had finished mending one of his puppets and was about to start on the next one. He was still contemplating the events from three days ago, and he couldn't figure out what exactly happened.

_I was almost defeated again…_he thought. _Those shinobi brats couldn't of gotten stronger in such little time…but I shouldn't have gotten weaker either…That can't be possible…did Keiko-san's jutsu have a side affect on us? Or were we just dead that long? I should probably ask her…but then again…she might become angry with me and I don't want to deal with her attitude…_

Ryuu came into the livingroom and was relieved to see that everyone was wearing their casual clothes.

Tobi bounced off the couch and ran to her. "Ryuu-chaaaan! You're awake!" He clinged to her. "You were asleep for three days!"

"What?! Really?"

"Yup! Senpai said that since you lost three days of sleep, you would rest for three days. He's smart when he wants to be."

"Shut up Tobi!" yelled Deidara.

"Well, I'm glad that I was missed. I never got that back in my childhood…"

"Ryuu-chan, wanna play with Tobi?"

"Like what?"

"Mm…I dunno." He shrugged. "But I've been bored over the past few days…I wanna do something fun!"

"Well…I'm a little tired…but how about we do something later when it's more fresh?"

Tobi gasped. He got an idea. "I know! Let's have a slumber party!" He shot his arms up in the air. "It'll be fun!"

"Pass," said everybody else.

"Aww…but Tobi wants to spend time with everyone."

Ryuu felt bad and said "I'll have a slumber party with you Tobi. It'll be just the two of us."

"Yay! Ryuu-chan, you're so nice to Tobi!" He hugged her and she smiled. "What would Ryuu-chan like to do?"

"Um…I dunno. What is there to do at slumber parties?"

"Besides sleep…we can play games! And and! We can eat pizza!"

Ryuu giggled. "Ok. But who's room are we gonna sleep in?"

"Well…mine!"

The Akatsuki looked up at them. Just as Ryuu was going to give her reply, Deidara grabbed her arm. "Ryuu, you're not going to sleep in the same room as Tobi."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't trust him. Mm."

"Senpai! Tobi won't do anything to Ryuu-chan!"

"I still don't trust you."

Tobi huffed and crossed his arms. "Just because you have a thing for Ryuu-chan doesn't mean you have to keep her all to yourself."

Deidara blushed again and attacked Tobi. "I don't like her!"

"Then let Ryuu-chan have a slumber party with Tobi!!"

The blonde looked to Tobi and then Ryuu. He was indecisive. For some reason, he didn't want to have Ryuu slumber in the same room as Tobi. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Look…um…I'll join your slumber party thing…"

"Yay!"

"Under one condition."

"What senpai?"

"We're gonna sleep in the living room, no bedrooms."

"Ok!"

Ryuu smiled. "It'll be a lot more fun with you here Deidara. I'm glad you decided to join us."

He looked embarrassed. "I just don't trust Tobi that's all. Mm."

The young woman looked at Konan. "Konan, I would really like it if you joined us. We can have girl time!"

"But then what are Tobi and Deidara gonna do?"

"They'll have guy time. It'll be fun!"

"Well…alright then."

"Thank you!" She turned to the rest. "Come on guys…join!"

"No thanks," Hidan said. "I already have to live in the same house as all of you…I don't wanna sleep in the same room too…"

"Ryuu-chan, what are you going to wear to sleep? Tobi is gonna wear his ducky pajamas!"

"Well…I'm gonna wear my nightgown."

Deidara's eyes widened. He looked in shock. "Y-You mean you still haven't bought another sleeping outfit?!"

"I forgot…"

"Man…"

"Come on Ryuu-chan, Konan-chan, let's go to the kitchen and plan the slumber party!" The masked man and the two women walked to the kitchen to organize the event.

"What's wrong with Ryuu wearing her nightgown?" asked Sasori.

Deidara was hesitant. "Well…it…it's thin and silky…and it also shows her shapely figure very much…you can see her curves and everything…"

"Tobi! I want to join the slumber party!" Hidan said as he walked to the kitchen.

Kakuzu shook his head. "That idiot…he's so lustful I swear…"

"Are you still going to go to this slumber party Deidara?" asked Sasori.

"Yeah…I mean…I dunno…I just don't feel safe with Ryuu by herself with the other two guys…"

Sasori closed his eyes. "Then I'll join too."

"Why?"

"Because."

Deidara had an annoyed expression. "Not a good answer danna. Mm."

"I'll also join," Kakuzu said. "I need to make sure Hidan doesn't do anything he'll regret." The zombie ninja looked at Itachi and Kisame. "Are you two going to cut in?"

"We might as well," Itachi said. "However, I am sleeping on the couch, not the floor."

"Um…I'll just bring my mattress…" Kisame said.

--

Ryuu, Tobi, and Konan had planned everything out. The masked man was very excited, and even more so when he found out the rest of the Akatsuki were joining in. But he was sad Zetsu wasn't going to partake in the fun, but the plant man merely said that he would prefer to sleep outside in the fresh air. Tobi didn't argue.

"Ryuu-chan, can you go get a pineapple? Tobi forgot to buy one. But we have a pineapple tree right? In the backyard?"

"Yes. I'll go get it."

"Thanks!"

Ryuu walked outside into the backyard and found that some of the pineapples had fallen from the tree. She picked one up, and noticed Deidara sitting on a boulder, drawing something. She walked over to him.

"Hey Deidara."

"Oh, hey Ryuu."

"Drawing?"

"Yeah."

"What is it that you're drawing?"

He pointed towards the ocean. "I'm drawing the sunset and the ocean. Oh and the birds I see flying by occasionally."

"May I see it?"

"Sure."

She looked at the drawing, and it was very beautiful. The picture was colored with oranges, pinks, purples, and other sun-setting colors. She was in awe.

"Deidara, you draw so beautifully! May I see some other pictures?"

"Yeah. Just look through it."

Ryuu flipped through the pages of his sketchbook, and found many drawings of random objects, like a tree, kitchenware, or animals. Sometimes they would be landscapes and other times they would be things from his memory. Well, that's what she thought anyway since some of the pictures looked like villages.

Then she stopped at a certain page. She looked at it, and noticed it was her on the paper. Ryuu saw that she was drawn sitting on the tropical bird, looking out into the sky. She had never seen a picture of herself, because nobody ever cared to draw her or even think of it.

The young woman blushed and said "Deidara…is this…me?" She turned the picture towards him.

"Uh…yeah…it…it is…Mm…"

"Why would you want to draw me?"

His face was tinted with pink. "Well…I…I guess I just thought that I should try drawing people…and you were the first person I wanted to draw."

"Why?"

"Because…you have a being that…I don't know…fits well into a portrait I guess…so…I wanted to draw you and I thought you riding your bird was the best focus so far. That was about the only time you stood still. Mm."

Ryuu looked back at the picture and continued to stare at it. She gave it back to Deidara and picked up the pineapple. "Deidara, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"Um…" She drew a circle in the sand with her foot. "Do you…" Her cheeks became pink. "Do you think I'm…beautiful?"

The blonde looked at her and blinked. _Why is she asking me this question? More importantly…what should I say?_ He became red and glanced in another direction, trying to avoid her eyes.

"Well…" He really didn't know what to say.

"I'm just asking because…a long time ago…I was told by someone that…I wasn't beautiful…inside or out…I was…called a monster…and…I wanted to know if that was true…and if you thought that too…you've seen my mutations…"

Deidara stood up and walked towards her, standing in front of her. "Ryuu, I don't know who would tell you that, but I assure you…you're not a monster…and…you're very beautiful…" He blushed. "So…so don't let anybody tell you different. I'm being completely honest. Mm."

Ryuu's response was a blush, and Deidara just smiled. "Come on, we need to get back inside."

"Y-Yeah…"

--

"Ryuu-chan!" said Tobi as he walked up to her and Deidara. "What took you so long?"

"I was just enjoying the sunset."

"Well ok." Ryuu gave Tobi the pineapple.

Deidara was curious. "So what do you need the pineapple for?"

Tobi pointed his finger up, but then paused. "I have absolutely no idea…Heh…"

Deidara smacked his own forehead with his hand. "Baka…"

"So when is the pizza gonna get here?" asked Hidan. "I'm starving."

"Tobi already called the pizza guy…but I don't know if they'll come…I know! Let's play games!"

"We're too old for games Tobi," Kakuzu said. "Besides, there's nothing to play."

"Yes there is! We can play cards! Like…Go Fish! Or…um…Duck Duck Goose!"

Sasori sweatdropped. "Tobi…I'm not playing some ridiculous children's game…"

Tobi sniffed. "But I like Duck Duck Goose…"

"Hmm." Ryuu put a hand to her chin. "Well, how about we play…"

"I know!!" Tobi said excitedly as he waved around his arms. "Let's play Tobi Says!!"

"What the hell is that?" Hidan said.

"It's when I say a command, and you people have to do it! It'll be fun!"

Ryuu smiled. "Well, it'll pass the time while we're waiting for the pizza. Come on guys."

They looked at each other and did nothing. Ryuu frowned. "Please?"

"Look Ryuu…" Sasori said. "We're not going to play some game--" He stopped because Ryuu was staring right in his face. Their noses were only half an inch apart.

"Please Sasori…?"

"No…"

She sat on his lap. "Come on…I don't want Tobi to be sad…"

He was getting uncomfortable. "Ryuu…please remove yourself from my being…and no I won't play."

Deidara smiled inwardly. _Heh…looks like danna will finally be able to understand how I felt when Ryuu tried to do this to me. Mm._

"But…I really want you to." She wrapped her arms around his neck and rested against his chest. "Please…Saso-kun?"

The puppet master became wide eyed and he was already starting to feel strange. Ryuu looked up with hopeful eyes and a sad face. "Please…?"

Sasori was very uncomfortable at this point, and some of the other Akatsuki could of sworn they saw a blush appear on his face, despite the fact that he was made of wood. Close physical contact, especially with a female, was something he wasn't used to.

"Everyone will listen to you…" continued Ryuu as she leaned her head on him. "Please…"

Sasori gave in. "Alright…we…we will play Tobi says."

"YAY!" shouted Tobi as he jumped up. "Ok, Tobi will be in the living room! Come on!" He ran to the living room, everyone else following him.

"Thanks Sasori," said Ryuu as she got up. "I appreciate it."

"Just don't ever do it again." Sasori stood up.

She smiled. "Ok." Before leaving, she placed a kiss on his cheek and walked away. He stared at her when she walked into the living room. Then he touched his cheek with his hand and looked at it as if a tiny bug that hadn't been discovered yet had occupied his palm.

Deidara walked up to him. "See what I mean danna? She's very manipulative…"

"Yes…I know."

The redhead walked towards the living room, feeling butterflies in the pit of his stomach…well, where his stomach would be at least…

Even though Deidara enjoyed watching his danna suffer, the blonde couldn't help but feel jealous, especially when Ryuu kissed Sasori on the cheek. He tried to not show it, but it was hard to keep it hidden…

--

"Ok! Now Tobi says…stand on one foot and touch your nose with your left hand!"

The Akatsuki had been playing Tobi Says for twenty minutes already. Ryuu and Konan, as well as Tobi, were having fun, but the rest of the Akatsuki didn't like it as much. However, whenever they'd mess up and fall down, Ryuu would laugh and this would make Deidara very happy to see her smile, as well as Tobi. Sasori couldn't help but feel the same way.

The door bell rang.

"Oh! That must be the pizza! Tobi will get it!" He ran to the door and opened it. "Hello there Mr. Pizza Man!"

"Uh…hey? Um…do you know how I would get back to the seashore village in the dark?"

"Nope!" He took the pizza from the guy's arms and paid. "Thanks for the delivery! Bye bye!" He closed the door and left the employee very confused, and also lost.

"How am I supposed to get back to the restaurant?"

--

"Everyone!" shouted Tobi. "Pizza is here!"

The Akatsuki gathered at the table, liking the smell of the pizza.

"I've never tasted pizza," said Deidara. "I wasn't allowed to have any when I was smaller…"

"Why not?" asked Ryuu.

"My parents…well, they were jerks, and only gave me the normal food…they never gave me food like pizza or burgers…I don't know why since they sold those foods at the shops…Mm."

"Well, now you can try some Deidara!"

"Sasori-san," Tobi said as he looked at the puppet master. "Don't you want food?"

"I can't eat stupid. I'm made of wood."

"But then how can you go to the bathroom?"

"I don't."

"That's freaky! Do you even take a shower?"

"Stop asking such moronic questions Tobi."

"I'm sorry Sasori-san…but you're weird!"

The redhead wanted to kill this man. Deidara sighed as he took another bite of the pizza. "Ignore him danna. He's a dunce. Mm."

"Yes I know."

"Sasori," Ryuu began. "I've been working on a jutsu…with Konan…it's supposed to help the human body function to it's full capacity. We're not finished yet and it may take a while longer, but I was wondering…would you like to try it out first?"

"What?"

Konan answered him. "Sasori, we've been trying to make a jutsu that will allow beings like yourself to have normal human functions. Since you are no longer made of flesh, with the exception of that symbol on your chest, we decided that this jutsu would be especially for you. It will allow you to eat, sleep better, and even go to the bathroom. Oh and your nerves will work more efficiently, so you'll be able to touch things and feel them more clearly."

"Basically, it's like having all my organs back?"

"Yes."

Sasori looked at Ryuu. "Did you come up with this?"

"Yeah. I noticed over the past few days that you were the only one who hadn't been able to do all the things normal people can do…and I really want you to try some food Sasori. So I wanted to make a jutsu that will help you. Keiko wouldn't let me do it…so Konan helped me."

"That's very thoughtful, but I won't need it."

"Well…if you change your mind…I'll tell you when we're finished."

Tobi had eaten the last slice of pizza. "Oh no! No more pizza! Senpaaaaai!"

"WHAT?"

"No more pizza…"

"And?"

"Can we have cake?"

"Why the hell are you asking me? I'm not the food supplier. Go make some cake yourself. Mm."

Ryuu got up. "I'll make it. You guys can wait in the living room." She put the dirty dishes in the sink.

"Does Ryuu-chan need help?"

"No Tobi. I'll be fine."

"Ok."

He began to walk towards the living room, the rest following. Deidara however stood in the kitchen with Ryuu. He watched her wash the dishes.

"What's wrong Deidara?"

"Nothing."

"Then can you help me with this? I need to start making the cake."

"Alright…"

The blonde began to wash dishes, while Ryuu made the cake. He finished them while Ryuu was still making the batter. Deidara walked over to her and said "Do you need more help?"

"Um…well, you can get the cake template from the cabinet. That would help. Oh and also the frosting."

Deidara looked through the cabinets as Ryuu put the cake batter in the oven. It was set to an hour and then she began to clean up. "Well, I gotta go change into my pajamas. I see everybody else has already changed to theirs."

She had noticed the rest of the Akatsuki coming downstairs and saw that they were already in their pajamas. "Deidara, I think we better go and change too."

"Alright."

Both of them walked out of the kitchen towards the living room, and Ryuu said "Konan, can you check on the cake please from time to time? It should be ready in an hour and that's when we should put the frosting on it."

"Ok."

"Ryuu-chan," asked Tobi. "What kind of cake is it?"

"Chocolate. Both the breaded part and the frosting."

"Yay! Tobi loves chocolate!"

Both Deidara and Ryuu began walking upstairs. Hidan noticed and said "Where are you two going?"

"We need to change into our pajamas like you guys," replied Ryuu.

"I would like to hope so. You two better not do anything that involves running your hands on each other and pleasure."

Ryuu blushed intently and so did Deidara, but his was with a death glare. "Shut the hell up Hidan! Mm!"

Kakuzu glared at his partner as Ryuu and Deidara continued walking up the steps. "You're such an idiot Hidan."

"Be quiet!"

Itachi glanced at the silver haired man. "Just because you get turned on by looking at Ryuu, doesn't mean you can assume that she and Deidara will do anything upstairs."

Hidan growled. "Just shut up."

"I now doubt the fact that Ryuu will be safe with Hidan sleeping in the same room," Sasori stated.

"Oh don't worry Sasori-san," Tobi said. "Deidara-senpai will take great care of Ryuu-chan! They're almost like best friends!"

"I hope so…"

--

Deidara had gone to his room and changed into his sleeping attire, which was just a muscle shirt and black sweatpants. He didn't get anything fancy or something totally ridiculous, like Tobi's ducky pajamas.

He knocked on the door to Ryuu's room. "Are you done?"

"You can come in."

The blonde walked inside, but didn't find that Ryuu had changed into her nightgown. She was still in her clothes and was looking at something in her hand. She was sitting on her bed. Deidara closed the door and walked over to her.

"Hey, what are you doing by yourself in the dark?"

"I'm not in the dark…the moonlight is here."

"You know what I mean…" He sat down next to her. "What's that in your hand?"

"It's my necklace…remember the one I showed you at the hotel?"

"Oh yeah. Your sister gave it to you. Mm."

"Yes…this slumber party…it reminds me of a time when my sister and I had one, just the two of us…we were really close…"

"Well, I'm sure that she'll never forget somebody like you."

Ryuu smiled. She noticed the stitches on his arms. "Deidara, what happened to your arms?"

"Hmm? Oh, well…when I was in Suna trying to kidnap the Kazekage, he ripped my left arm off with his sand. Then when I was escaping with his dead body, those Konoha bastards came after me, the Kyuubi brat and the one known as Kakashi the Copy Ninja. He used some weird jutsu and tried to send me into another dimension, but he only caught my right arm, and well…it detached from me…so I lost both arms at that point. Mm."

"How did you get them back?"

"I found one arm, and the other Tobi and Zetsu found. Then I had Kakuzu fix up my arms. He can reattach limbs you know. That's his talent. Mm."

Ryuu smiled. "We have Sasori the puppet builder who can create extra limbs, Kakuzu the stitcher who can reattach them, and Konan, Keiko, and myself who can heal. You know, I'd say the Akatsuki is like a medical squad all on it's own." She giggled and Deidara smiled.

"I guess in a way."

"Would you like me to help you with those stitches?"

"Huh?"

"I mean, I can take those stitches off, by first healing the wounded parts of your arms. It might hurt a little though…"

"Can you really do that?"

"If Kakuzu is as good as you said he is, then yes. I believe that by now his stitches have mended most of the tissue in your arms. I can do the rest."

"Shouldn't you get into your pajamas first? What if the cake is ready? You wouldn't want Tobi to eat all of it right?"

"Oh fine Pushy. Just don't turn around."

"Won't it be easier to just have me out of the room?"

"I'm gonna heal your arms afterwards, so what's the point? Just don't look."

Ryuu got her nightgown from one of the drawers and went on the opposite side of the bed. Deidara picked up the necklace that was on her bed and stared at it. The thing really was beautiful and he knew this object was precious to her. He wondered just exactly what status her family had been, because the piece of jewelry looked very expensive.

The blonde turned around and was about to ask her, when he stopped. He had forgotten that Ryuu told him to stay put, but it was too late for that. Luckily, she was facing the window and not him, but he still felt himself heat up when he learned that she was in her underwear and was removing her top. He saw her bare back had no strap across, meaning she wasn't wearing anything over her chest, and he noticed the hourglass figure she had.

Deidara's face became flushed instantly and he couldn't help but stare. Ryuu slipped on her nightgown and evened it out. He quickly turned away and tried to concentrate. He held a hand to his forehead and breathed. Ryuu sat back down next to him and raised an eyebrow.

"Are you ok Deidara?"

"Huh? What?"

He was extremely relieved that the nightgown covered her entire body, but it still complemented her shape and only went up to her knees. Ryuu put a hand to her friend's forehead. She looked worried.

"Deidara, you feel warm. Are you sure you're ok?"

"Yeah…don't…don't worry about it. Mm."

"Well alright. Now let's fix those arms of yours."

Ryuu took the necklace from his hands and placed it in a drawer in the nightstand. She then placed one hand on the wound from his arm, and green chakra began to flow. Deidara felt a strange feeling in his arm, like strings were being attached. He guessed that Ryuu was restoring his tissue.

"Ok um…this part might hurt…I need to take the stitches out by hand…"

Deidara didn't like the sound of that…

Ryuu continued to heal the wound using her left hand, and with her right, she began to remove the stitches. It stung Deidara and he tried to hold in his pain, either by shutting his eyes or squeezing the side of the bed. This happened about three more times, and when it was finally done, Ryuu cleaned the small amount of dry blood with a wet cloth. She threw the stitches away.

Deidara moved his arm and flexed his hand opening and closing it, to make sure it still functioned. He did this several times with both the right and left side. He smiled with delight.

"Ryuu, you're amazing! Thanks so much!"

"You're welcome Deidara! It's the least I could do for you."

She smiled at him and he smiled back. He noticed how beautiful and innocent she looked in the moonlight. He reached out his hand, and placed it on her cheek. Her face flushed pink, which made her look even more appealing.

"Ryuu…you…you have been the most kindest person I've ever met…nobody…nobody has ever even bothered to help me when I'm wounded. Sure Kakuzu did, but I had to ask him. You asked _me_ though. Thank you. Mm."

The young woman smiled and placed her hand on his, over her cheek. "You're welcome Deidara. Just promise that…we'll always be friends…no matter what happens. And I promise that I will never hurt you in any way, physically, mentally…and even emotionally."

"I promise. Mm."

Both of them smiled, and just wanted to stay in the room, enjoying each other's company. Ryuu got closer to the blonde young man, and embraced him. He blushed on contact, but then wrapped his arms around her, resting his head on hers.

Ryuu never had anybody treat her with friendship ever since that dreadful night. And Deidara never had anybody care this much about him, or have anybody hug him without being forced. People had always been afraid to because of his strange hands.

His heart was pounding, and his stomach was filled with butterflies, their wings tickling him on the inside.

Deidara looked at Ryuu, into her eyes. They were magnificent and aglow with turquoise light, thanks to the moon. He placed his hand on her cheek again, and stroked it with his thumb. She smiled and blushed again, making her cheeks rosy.

"Ryuu…"

"Yes Deidara?"

"I…"

"Senpaaaaaai! Ryuu-chaaaaaan! The cake is ready!!"

"Oh the cake!" said Ryuu as she shot up. She grabbed her robe and went downstairs. "Come on Deidara!"

The moment was ruined…

_Damn that Tobi!_

--

Ryuu walked happily into the kitchen. She loved cake, especially if it was coated in chocolate. "Mm! It smells so good!" She walked over to the island counter in the center of the room.

"Tobi and Konan-chan did a great job! Can we eat it now Ryuu-chan?"

"Sure. Let's serve everyone else."

"Ok!"

Konan got the plates and placed them on the table. Ryuu got a knife and began to slice the cake, putting the pieces on some plates. Tobi took them to the living room and gave everybody a slice. He took another one and went outside.

"Where are you going Tobi?" asked Konan.

"I'm gonna give a slice to Zetsu-san! He shouldn't miss out on the fun!"

Konan smiled. "Alright then." She turned to Ryuu. "Why are you wearing a robe?"

"Oh well…Keiko doesn't want me to just wear my gown…she thinks it's a bad thing because this house is full of guys…"

"I see…well, maybe she has a point."

Deidara came into the kitchen and saw the two women serving themselves some cake. Konan walked out of the kitchen with her plate and sat down on the couch.

"Where's the milk?" Hidan asked.

"Get it yourself if you want some. Ryuu and I are not the maids of this mansion." She put a piece of cake in her mouth.

Back in the kitchen, Ryuu took another plate and said "Deidara, do you want a piece?"

"Ok."

She cut a slice bigger than the others and gave it to him. "Why is my slice bigger?"

"Well…I just thought that since you said your parents didn't allow you to have junk food…you should get a nice big piece of yummy chocolate cake!"

He smiled. "Thanks."

--

Everyone ate their slice of cake happily and it was very delicious. Tobi decided to get everyone some milk because he himself was getting thirsty. So after they were all finished, Ryuu and Tobi went to the kitchen and washed the dishes. The rest were commanded by Konan to construct their sleeping quarters in the living room.

When Ryuu and Tobi came back, they saw that the couches were spread farther apart and that there were at least seven layers of blankets on the floor. Ryuu guessed it was to serve as a mattress. She also noticed that there were six pillows on the ground.

Itachi had already accustomed himself on the couch and Konan on the other. Kisame slept off to the side on his own mattress. Ryuu was confused about the arrangements.

"So who's sleeping where?" she asked as she walked in.

"Well, Itachi and Konan are sleeping on their own couch and Kisame-san is sleeping over there," replied Deidara. "Zetsu-san is sleeping outside, so the rest of us get the nice hard floor. Mm." He was being sarcastic.

"Oh great…just how I wanted to sleep…"

"Don't worry. We put a lot of blankets on the floor since we don't have a large mattress." Sasori crossed his arms. "Now we just gotta decide who sleeps where…"

"Well, all I know is that I am definitely NOT sleeping next to Tobi! Mm!"

"Calm down Deidara. I'll arrange everything. Let's see…well, Kakuzu, you sleep on the side closest to Konan, then Hidan is next--"

"What?!" yelled Hidan. "I'm not gonna sleep next to this bastard! I already have to deal with him in the day! I think I should sleep--"

"Between Kakuzu and myself. No, you are not sleeping next to Ryuu." Sasori paused and then said "After me is Deidara, then Ryuu, and finally Tobi."

"Why does Deidara get to sleep next to her and not me?!"

"Because Deidara doesn't sleep naked like you."

"And how do you know I sleep without clothes?!"

"You told us last year moron…"

Hidan grumbled.

The members began to set themselves on the floor. Ryuu removed the robe she was wearing and set it on a chair. The male Akatsuki's eyes widened, matching their astounded expressions. They eyed Ryuu up and down as she walked over to them.

"Sasori," said Hidan. "If you thought I was turned on by her before…this takes it to a whole new level."

Sasori ignored him and continued staring at Ryuu. _So this is what Deidara meant by…shapely…_

Tobi blushed and tried not to look at Ryuu. _She's even prettier now…_

Hidan gave a naughty grin and Itachi smiled with lust in his eyes.

Deidara had alarms going off in his head. Poor Ryuu was oblivious. "Hey Ryuu, why don't you wear your robe?"

"Why?" She sat down in her spot.

"Because you'll be warmer that way. Mm."

"But I have like seven blankets under me, and three more over my body…"

"Just wear your robe!"

"Geez…what's your problem?"

Deidara sighed and said "Just stay away from the sides…and don't get up to get a glass of water without consulting me first. Mm."

"Are you my father now or what?"

"No…just please…don't get up from this spot until morning…"

"_Fine_…" She put the covers over herself. "I still don't see why you're so upset…"

_I think it would be better if you didn't know Ryuu…Mm…_

--

The lights were off all around the house, and the Akatsuki were prepared to sleep. Tobi had his teddy bear cuddled in his arms. His mask was off, revealing his cute face.

"Goodnight everyone!" He yawned and began to sleep.

"Finally…the only time of the day that Tobi shuts up," Hidan commented.

"Hey Commando, be quiet and go to sleep," Kakuzu said. "Do us all a favor and shut your mouth."

"You son of a--"

"Hidan," Konan said sternly. "Go to sleep." She needed her beauty rest and she gets very cranky when she doesn't.

Sasori wanted to kill himself for choosing the sleeping arrangements. But soon, everybody began to calm down, and little by little, silence spread.

"Deidara," whispered Ryuu. "Do you think we'll get more missions from Keiko?"

"Why do you ask?" he replied with a whisper.

"Because…" She blushed. "I look forward to spending time with you again…"

The blonde blushed and asked "Why?"

"Well…I…I feel safe being around you…and…you're the only real friend I've ever had…aside from Tobi."

Deidara smiled. "In that case…I look forward to spending time with you too."

Ryuu felt her heart flutter, but didn't say anything. Deidara heard Hidan talking in his sleep again…

"That's my cookie! Give it back bitch!"

Deidara became annoyed. "He better not be doing that all night…it annoys the hell outta me…Mm."

Ryuu giggled. "Good night Deidara."

"Night Ryuu."

Both of them closed their eyes and began to drift off to sleep.

--

Keiko was tired from walking. She strode up to the mansion and opened the gate, closing it behind her. She was taking out her keys when she noticed Zetsu standing on the side of the door, where the soil was. He was sleeping. She could tell because the plant was closed.

She knocked on the large attachment. "Zetsu." The woman heard him groan and he slowly opened up.

"Keiko-san…you're back…_how was it_?"

"Well…I'm gonna need some more money…apparently, loosing shinobi costs more than renting them…and we lost a lot unfortunately. So…the money is only halfway paid…the rest is going to be obtained with missions…"

She began to unlock the door and said "Why are you out here in the front anyway?"

"Well the others are having a slumber party and since I obviously can't sleep the way they do, I decided to stand guard outside. _Besides, I like fresh air._"

Keiko nodded and Zetsu went back to sleep. The plant closed.

The Akatsuki leader walked inside and closed the door behind her, putting the keys in her pocket. She was about to walk up the staircase when she noticed all the members sleeping in the living room.

Konan was facing the couch's headrest and Itachi was sleeping on his back, as was Kisame. Tobi slept on his stomach, and he was drooling. He had his teddy bear cuddled in his arms. Kakuzu was sleeping on his right side, while Hidan was also sleeping on his back. He mumbled in his sleep. And Sasori looked the most peaceful because he wasn't sleeping in any certain way, his head facing the ceiling, eyes closed.

But the pair that caught Keiko's attention was Deidara and Ryuu. She saw that they were sleeping, embracing each other, Ryuu cuddled up with her partner, and Deidara wrapping his arms around her. Keiko's eyes narrowed as she looked at them.

She walked up the staircase to her room, still a little angry about Deidara and Ryuu's sleeping positions.

_Don't get too comfortable kiddies. You won't be able to avoid the dangers of the Akatsuki if you fall in love. _

Her eyes glinted with an evil aura and her smile was filled with venom.

_I can assure you…_

**Well, that chapter is finished. I really liked this one. :D It took me about three days to write this, and basically it takes me three days to write any chapter. So that's why updates come like the next week or so after the previous one. Poor Deidara and Ryuu. They better be careful about having feelings for each other. Keiko is very cruel and she won't let anything happen in the Akatsuki that will cause the organization to faulter. Comrades falling in love is no exception. And she refers to Deidara and Ryuu as kiddies because they're the youngest members.**

**Again, thank you for reviewing this story!! XD It already has more than 60 reviews with only 15...um, now 16 chapters!! It took me more than half of that chapter quantity to even get 80 reviews on my other story! With this one, I already have 60!! I LOVE ALL OF YOU WONDERFUL PEOPLE!! TwT**

**-throws cookies in the air towards you-**

**:D**


	17. Recovery

**Well...to be honest...this chapter WOULD have been posted on Friday...but I was busy that day as well as Saturday so I didn't use the computer for two days strait. It was because I had my birthday party on Saturday, and I had to help set up on Friday. That's the main reason. :3 Anyway, this part is mostly about the Konoha side plot, but the next like...three chapters will revolve around the Akatsuki side. You won't hear about the Konohas for quite some time after this chapter. :D**

Recovery

Sasori opened his eyes and found that he was the first one awake. He sat up and noticed everyone was still sound asleep. It was amazing that there was still peace and quiet in this house.

"I enjoy this silence. It's quite soothing."

Tobi yawned and sat up as he stretched. "That was the best slumber party I've ever been to!"

Sasori's paradise was short-lived.

"It's the only slumber party you've ever been to," Itachi said as he woke up. Kisame followed suit.

Konan fluttered her eyes open and rolled to her side. She sat up on the couch and let her feet touch the floor.

"Kakuzu, wake up."

The zombified ninja awoke and was the first to stand. "Well, while I did enjoy sleeping, I kept having dreams that a loud mouthed polar bear was screaming at the top of his lungs, complaining."

Hidan was still sleeping. "How many times do I have to tell you…give me back my damn pie you bastard!"

"I think I found the polar bear," Sasori said.

"Yeah me too."

Tobi got up from the floor and walked over to Hidan, Kakuzu still wondering why the man wore ducky pajamas. Sasori was unfazed.

"I know how to wake Hidan-san up!" He put his foot on his face.

"Gah!" He sat up in an instant and Tobi laughed. "Damn it Tobi! Your feet smell!"

"But Tobi took a shower two days ago!"

Everyone awake stared at him.

"Tobi…" began Konan. "Take a shower…now…"

"Oh ok Konan-chan. But first Tobi has to wake Deidara-senpai and Ryuu-chan."

The masked man walked over to the two, and saw at how they were sleeping. They looked so comfortable together. He wanted to see the expressions on their faces when they saw each other, so he merely shook them both on the shoulder lightly.

Deidara and Ryuu woke up. They saw each other's faces and their noses were only half an inch apart. They blushed when they noticed their position, and sat up, staring at anything but each other.

Tobi chuckled.

"How come you don't put your feet in _their_ faces!?" yelled Hidan.

"What?" Deidara turned to Tobi. "Tobi. Explain. Now. Mm."

"Oh I woke up Hidan-san by putting my foot in his face. I decided not to do that to you though senpai."

"You would have regretted it Tobi."

"I know. But I wanted to see your expression when you noticed that you were holding Ryuu-chan." He smiled and Deidara blushed again. He looked at the woman next to him, who was fiddling with the blanket, her cheeks still rosy.

"Um…good…good morning Ryuu…" he managed to say.

"Y-Yeah…morning…"

Tobi only continued to smile. "Well! Time for breakfast!"

"Not until this mess is cleaned up."

Everyone turned to the door to see Keiko standing there, her morning gown on her body.

"Keiko-sama…" Konan began quietly. "You're back…how was the mission?"

"It wasn't as bad as I thought. However, I am still very tired. Now, I want breakfast, so somebody better start making some."

She turned on her heel, but then glanced back. "And don't get too comfortable. You are all still S-ranked criminals. Don't forget that."

Most of the members knew what she meant by that statement, minus Ryuu and Tobi.

"This is undoubtedly going to be difficult here on in…" Sasori said to himself.

--

Mika opened her eyes slowly and looked up at the ceiling. It was vaguely familiar. She looked to her sides and noticed an IV near her bed, as well as the slender tube connecting with her arm.

The girl looked at her nightstand and noticed flowers in a small vase.

"I'm in the hospital…"

A nurse came in after knocking on the door. She noticed Mika awake.

"Oh Mikashi-san, you're awake! That's good news. I must tell Shizune right away!" She left in a rush.

Mika sighed as she looked around, finding a clock on the opposite wall. It read eleven in the morning.

She heard the door open again and Shizune stepped inside. "Hello Mika-chan."

"Shizune…what am I doing here?"

"Sai-kun brought you here after you passed out. It was after you used that summoning technique."

"When was that?"

"A week ago when the Akatsuki attacked."

Mika sat up immediately. "A week?! I was unconscious for that long?!"

"Yes. We were very worried you might not wake up. Thank goodness we were wrong." She looked at the vase. "You had visitors while you were unconscious."

"I…I did?"

"Yes. All your friends came to see you. Kiba-kun's team, Lee-kun's…and even Shikamaru-kun's. They were very worried about you."

"Oh…did…"

"Yes. Naruto-kun, Sakura, and Sai-kun were worried the most."

Mika looked at the flowers. "So…how often did they visit?"

"The other teams had missions, so they couldn't come visit you every day. Naruto-kun was busy training with Kakashi and Yamato those days he didn't stop by, and Sakura helped Tsunade around the hospital with all the casualties and such."

"So then they didn't really visit much more than the others…"

"They weren't able to…but Sai-kun did."

She looked at Shizune. "He…did?"

The woman smiled and nodded. "Yes. Sai-kun came to visit you every single day, replacing the flowers in this vase."

Mika looked back at the nightstand, her face somewhat pink.

"Shizune…"

"Yes?"

"When will I be able to get out of here?"

"Today if you want. You should of recovered by now."

"Ok."

Shizune walked up to her and took the IV out of her arm, replacing it with a bandage to stop the slight bleeding.

"I'll go get your clothes."

Mika watched her leave and she gazed out the window. Sai had come over every day to see her, even replacing the probably wilted flowers with fresh new ones.

"Sai…"

"Ok, here are your clothes." Shizune handed the teen her clothes and Mika began to dress.

She looked out the window again and noticed people working on the roofs. "Did…did I cause that?"

"Hmm? Oh that? No, the Akatsuki caused most of the damage."

"Most…?"

"Uh…um…well…your summoning was a little…destructive and it might have harmed a building or two…but it still saved our lives."

Mika looked down at the floor. "I can't be with the boy I love…I can't stay conscious that long in battle…and I can't even stop my own attacks from hurting the ones I'm trying to protect…" Tears welled up in her eyes.

"I can't do anything right…"

"Mika-chan…" Shizune put a hand on her shoulder, but she brushed it off and walked out the hospital.

She walked around and bumped into somebody. It was a girl her age.

"Watch where you're going!"

"I'm sorry…" She bowed.

"Hey, aren't you that girl who summoned those giant reptiles?" asked her friend.

"Yeah, those ferocious monsters," said another.

"Um…yeah…"

"What's wrong with you?" asked the first. "Your skin is so pale…and your hair doesn't help. Is that even a natural color? Did you bleach it?"

"No…my hair is naturally white…"

"Nobody has snowy white hair! Silver is the closest thing!" She looked at Mika more carefully. "Hey…I know you! You're the last Uchiha alive, Uchiha Mikachi!"

"No I'm pretty sure is Mukatchi."

"That's not it…her name is Mabudachi."

"It's Mikashi…Uchiha Mikashi…" said Mika. "Please don't get my name confused."

"Oh, bold are we?" said the first. "Well then _Mikashi_, make sure that next time you try and be the heroine, don't mess up the village. Look at all these people work trying to fix what you broke."

Mika glanced around and noticed that she was telling the truth. So many people were trying to repair the damages from battle…just like three years ago.

"I'm sorry…"

She was shoved backwards. "Don't tell it to me! You should punish yourself for being such a horrible person!"

"Get out of here!" said the second.

"Yeah!" added the third.

Mika did as she was told and walked to her apartment. She opened the door and stepped into her bedroom, locking the room's door and plopping herself onto the bed, continuing her crying session.

"I'm so useless…" she sobbed.

--

Sakura caught up with Naruto, Sai, and Yamato. "Hey guys!"

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto beamed. "We were gonna go visit Mika-chan today!"

"Oh well…she left the hospital already. Mika woke up about an hour ago, so she's probably back at Kakashi-sensei's house."

"Man! And we bought her a bouquet of flowers!"

Sakura looked at the flowers Sai was holding. She smiled at him and asked "Did you buy those for Mika, Sai?"

He blushed and said "I thought…it would be nice to give her something colorful…since she's been in the hospital for a while…"

Yamato smiled at his subordinate. "We can go visit her at Kakashi-san's house if you'd like."

"Oh…um…"

"That would be great!" shouted Naruto. "Maybe she's all better now!"

"I think it's a good idea," smiled Sakura. "We can probably take her out to lunch. What do you say Yamato-taichou?"

"Yes, let's take her out for lunch. She hasn't eaten real food for a while."

--

Kakashi had entered his apartment an hour before Mika arrived, but he was in the bathroom when she came in. However, he didn't fail to notice her presence.

"Mika? Are you ok?" he asked as he knocked on her door.

"Y-Yes Uncle Kashi…" She sniffed.

He knew she had been crying. "Well…alright. I've got errands to run, so I'll be back in a while. Will you be alright by yourself?"

"Uh huh…"

"Well ok."

He began to walk towards the door, petting Niko on her head as she lounged on the couch. Kakashi had been training with the tiger since Mika was hospitalized, and this was a good thing since Niko was bored and wanted to get some action.

Kakashi opened his front door only to find Yamato and the others standing in front of it.

"Oh, hey guys." He put up a hand.

"Kakashi-sensei," Naruto said. "Is Mika-chan in there?"

"Yeah. She's crying again." He walked out of the house. "Later."

Naruto and the others walked inside. Niko jumped off the couch and rubbed against the blonde as she purred. He chuckled and scratched her between the ears.

Sakura walked to Mika's bedroom and knocked. "Mika?" She heard sniffs.

"S…Sakura?"

"Hey. Um…can we come in?"

No answer.

"Please?"

Naruto walked up to the door, as did the others. "Mika-chan?"

"Naruto…kun?"

"Please…can we come in?"

"Mikashi," said Yamato. "We just want to see you. Please."

Sakura nudged Sai in the arm. He blinked and she looked at him and then nodded her head towards the door.

He walked up timidly and began to speak. "M…Mikashi-san…please…we want to talk to you."

They heard footsteps and she slowly opened the door. "Alright…"

The three teammates walked into her room as she sat on the bed. Yamato sat down on a chair. Naruto seated himself on Mika's left, Sakura next to him, and Sai on Mika's right.

"So…tell us what's wrong." Sakura looked at her. "You haven't spoken over a month to us."

"Mika-chan, we want to know what's wrong…you getting out of the hospital just makes us more worried." Naruto was concerned.

The girl clenched her fists into her lap and she looked down. Her tears began to come back.

"Mikashi," Yamato said. "We want to help you. Please…tell us what's wrong…"

"You want to know what's wrong?!" she began all of a sudden. This shocked them.

"Everything! Everything is wrong!" Her crying started. "I helped destroy the village with my summonings, I am useless in battle, I get sick easily, I'm obviously not attractive like the other girls…and I couldn't even tell Gaara I loved him until it was too late!" She poured out all of her feelings to her friends.

The shinobi looked at her as she began to cry into her hands.

"Mika-chan…" Naruto put a hand on her shoulder. "I know…that you're really heartbroken…but…"

She continued sobbing.

"Oh to hell with this! I'm just gonna say it!" He grabbed her by the shoulders and she looked at him, a startled expression on her face, the tears still falling.

"Look! You don't need Gaara in your life! He may not love you like a woman, but he loves you as a friend! At least you can still have that! It's better than nothing! And forget about him! Move on! Mika! We've all really missed you and we need you! You haven't been on missions for almost two months! Please! We want our friend back! Where's that bright cheery girl we used to know?!"

Mika blinked and he let her go. Sai decided to speak once he got enough courage.

"Mikashi-san…" he began shyly. "Naruto-kun is right. Don't worry about Gaara-kun. It's his loss and you don't need him. We all miss you very much."

"But…but the village…it's all my fault…"

"No it's not. I saw everything. The Akatsuki were the ones who attacked us and your summonings helped the entire village. Half of the people would be dead if it weren't for you. And you did very minimal damage, that didn't even take long to fix."

"I…I understand…but…my uselessness…"

"No…you are not useless at all Mikashi-san. You're a wonderful shinobi and there is nobody like you out there. You're an Uchiha and Hyuuga. You've trained far and wide, you've mastered such an immense summoning, you have a great personality…and…you're not ugly at all…you're…very beautiful…" He blushed.

Sakura smiled. _He didn't even need his book._

"Sai…" Mika was speechless.

"Um…" He looked at the bouquet in his hand. "These are for you." He handed them to her timidly. "We were going to visit you at the hospital today, but since you were out, we decided to come here and give you the flowers anyway."

Mika took the flowers and smelled them, tear droplets falling on the petals. She smiled and the last of her tears flowed down her cheeks. "Sai…arigatou…"

She placed the flowers on her bed and she embraced the pale teen. He blushed on contact and looked at his teammates for support, but the others urged him to hug her back. He slowly wrapped his arms around her, and smiled.

"You're welcome…Mika."

She looked at him and smiled. "Sai…" She loved being in his arms and she truly smiled for the first time. This made everyone happy.

"Well," said Yamato. "We're going to lunch and we'd like it if you joined us Mikashi."

"Yes…I would love to Yamato-taichou."

He smiled and stood up. "Get dressed into your usual clothing then. We'll be waiting outside. Come on Naruto, Sakura."

The two shinobi followed their taichou. Mika still clinged to Sai.

"Mika…um…I need to go too you know."

"Ok." She let go of him, and placed a gentle kiss on his cheek. A blush deepened on his face, the pink standing out on his pale skin. Mika only smiled.

"You look cute like that Sai."

"Oh…um…thank you…" He got up and walked towards the door, a little uneasy. He had never been shown affection like that.

After they were out of the room, Mika dressed into her old attire, ditching the pants and shirt, replacing it with her sleeveless top and skirt. She put on all her accessories and even attached the kunai holster along with her pouch. Mika took the shinobi headband from her dresser and tied it around her forehead.

She walked into the living room, where her friends were waiting. Niko wagged her tail and Mika said "Ok, you can come too Niko." The tiger was just happy that her master had gotten over depression.

Mika locked the door to the apartment and walked with her team towards the village restaurants, Niko at her side.

Kakashi had seen everything from the window. Well, except the part where Mika was dressing. He glanced inside again, and noticed the bouquet of flowers in a pretty clear vase, on her nightstand.

The jounin watched as his niece walked happily with her friends, the sunny disposition returning to her personality. She smiled, laughed, and occasionally slugged Naruto in the arm, causing the rest to chuckle.

He smiled under his mask.

"Everything is back to normal at last."

--

Ryuu was outside on the beach shore, picking shells and putting them in a basket. She was going to start a shell collection.

"Hey Ryuu."

The woman stood up and saw Deidara. She smiled. "Hello Deidara. Need something?"

"Keiko said there's gonna be a new mission…something that had to do with money and the ninja army but I forgot…I sort of spaced out when she was talking. Mm."

Ryuu giggled, which made Deidara smile. He loved it when she giggled.

"So who's going?"

"Apparently everyone, but all to different places."

The rest of the Akatsuki came outside to the two. "Senpai!" Tobi tackled Deidara. "Guess what?!"

"You're moving?"

"No silly! Leader-san let Tobi travel with Deidara-senpai and Ryuu-chan! And I'll be taking my video camera too!"

"What?!"

Ryuu smiled. "Oh that'd be great! The three of us can travel together!"

Deidara grumbled angrily and crossed his arms. He was looking forward to just spending time with Ryuu.

"So do you know where we'll be going?" asked Ryuu.

"Um…not yet, but I'll find out. Sasori-san should know!"

It was a perfect time for Sasori and the others to walk along the beach. Well, for Tobi anyway.

"Sasori-saaaaan!" Tobi raced over to him.

"Touch me and you're dead."

The masked man stopped dead in his tracks and fell on his face. "Ow…my face…" He stood up. "Sasori-san, Ryuu-chan wants to know about the mission!"

"Very well." He turned to Ryuu. "We all need to gather money or valuable treasures in order for Keiko-san to pay for the ninja army's fatalities. She has only paid half of it, and the other half is going to be obtained by us. Although…I convinced her to let me work alone…and decided to put Tobi in your team."

"Sasori no danna…you bastard…" growled Deidara. The redhead only looked at him and gave a faint smile.

"Tobi is so happy that we're gonna be traveling together for this mission!" He hugged Ryuu. "Is Ryuu-chan happy too?"

"Of course Tobi! I like having you around."

"Which is something I fail at comprehending," said Hidan.

"That's not the only thing…"

"Shut the hell up Kakuzu!"

Keiko walked towards the beach to the Akatsuki members. Tobi let go of Ryuu because he knew how the Leader felt about affection.

"Ryuu, I assume they have told you the mission?"

"Yes Leader-san."

"Very good. All teams will leave early tomorrow morning, so I suggest you all get to sleep early." She began to walk away.

"Have you ever noticed that Leader-san doesn't wear casual clothes?" commented Tobi. "The rest of us do…except her…"

"She likes wearing her Akatsuki cloak," Konan replied. "She says that somebody has to set the example around here since we obviously don't."

"But that's boring Konan-chan…everyone looks so awesome in their new clothes! Especially since Ryuu-chan helped us pick them out!" He hugged her again. Ryuu smiled.

"Ok Tobi…that's enough hugging for one day…" said Deidara as he tore him off the young woman.

"You're just jealous senpai because you don't have the courage to hug Ryuu-chan, which you should since you like her."

"Shut up!" He whacked him on the head as a blush grew on his face.

"Ryuu-chan! Senpai is hurting Tobi!"

The woman sighed and said "Deidara…don't hit him unless he really deserves it. Leave him alone."

Deidara groaned and ceased to attack the obnoxious ninja.

"Oh! By the way Leader-san!" shouted Ryuu at Keiko. The Uchiha turned around.

"What is it?"

"Where is my team going? You know, Deidara, Tobi, and myself?"

Keiko smiled. "You want to know the location?"

"Yes."

"You're going to Hoshigakure."

Ryuu's irises shrunk slightly. "H-Hosh…Hoshi…gakure…?"

"Yes…or do I have to repeat myself?"

"N-No…"

Keiko just shook her head in annoyance and walked back to the mansion. Ryuu looked at the sand, deep in thought, almost like she was spaced out.

_No…I…I don't want to go back there…I just got away from that place…_

"Ryuu?"

_I don't want to return to the place I was shunned from…I don't want to remember that horrible night…those horrible memories…_

"Ryuu-chan?"

_Don't make me go back there…no…I…I don't want to go back…_

She wrapped her arms around herself, almost shivering.

"Hey Ryuu what's wrong?" Deidara placed a hand on her shoulder. He noticed her shivering. "Are you ok?"

"Ryuu-chan?" said Tobi as he waved a hand in front of her face. "Ryuu-chan? Please speak to Tobi…"

"No…I don't want to go back…not to that horrible place…not where I….I was…"

The Akatsuki looked at her, some with concern, some with curiosity.

"What is she blabbing about?" Hidan said. "It's just a stupid mission."

"Ryuu."

Deidara walked in front of her and Tobi stood by his side. "Ryuu. Snap out of it." He snapped his fingers in front of her face.

She blinked and her eyes returned to normal. She sighed sadly and picked up the basket she had collected shells in. "Hoshigakure it is then…"

Ryuu walked to the mansion, ignoring the Akatsuki who were asking her questions. She zoned them out with her thoughts.

_I have to go back…and to think…I only joined the Akatsuki to get away from that place…and now I have a mission to go there…how ironic…_

Deidara watched her as she walked to the back door and inside the house. Tobi was concerned.

"Senpai…what's wrong with Ryuu-chan? She looked…so scared…"

"I don't know…but I wish she'd tell me. Mm…"

Something told him that this mission wasn't going to go so well.

**Finally...you'll get to learn about Ryuu's past. Sorry if the chapter seemed short. Lol If you can guess where I got the name the last girl used to guess Mika's name, I'll give you a cookie. Lol XD**

**Still can't believe Itachi-chan is dead...T-T And he wasn't even evil...his heart was tearing all those years...-sniff- My Itachi-chan...T-T As of now, all my Akatsuki guys are dead...first was Sasori...then Hidan...then Kakuzu...THEN Deidara...and now Itachi...I can't seem to find another reason for living without those five existing...well, they never really existed in the first place, so yeah. Lmao XDDD**

**Tobi hasn't died yet, so I guess I can still cling to life. Lol I'm just kidding. You don't think I'm melancholic do you? I hope not. I'm the complete opposite to tell the truth. :D**

**By the way, the polar bear idea I got from a fanart picture of the Akatsuki where the members were animals. Hidan was a polar bear. XDDD Deidara was a bird, Itachi a weasel (obviously), Tobi a dog (cuz he's a good boy), Sasori a cat, Kakuzu a squirrel, Kisame a shark (of course XD), and Zetsu was...uh...a potted plant. Lmao XDDD**


	18. Stroll Down Memory Lane

**I hate fillers...it's taking freakin forever for them to show Hidan and Kakuzu!! DX Who cares about that Sora guy anyway?! The only Sora I will ever care for is the one from Kingdom Hearts! And why does my Sai-kun have to be the one to get hurt!? **

Stroll Down Memory Lane

It was early in the morning, about seven. Ryuu had already been awake and dressed into her ninja attire, strapping the kunai holster onto her leg and the pouch on the back of her waist.

She picked up her headband and tied it around her forehead. Ryuu glanced at the Akatsuki cloak on her bed and picked it up.

"Well…I guess I'm gonna have to face this…"

The young woman put on her cloak and picked up her hat, walking out the bedroom door afterwards.

--

"Tobi can't wait to go on a mission!" chirped the masked man. "And to think I'll be able to record our adventures! Yay!"

Deidara was going to die of annoyance.

Keiko waited outside with the rest of the Akatsuki. "Ryuu is still the only one who isn't out yet. She better hurry up."

Ryuu walked outside the mansion door and locked it, since she knew Keiko was going to tell her something.

"Ok, I'm ready."

Keiko nodded and turned to her organization. "Very well. There is no set time period of when you need to return. But don't take a month understand?"

Everyone just nodded. The Leader glanced at them all and said "Good. Now, off with you. Konan, come."

She began to walk towards the cavern, while the rest followed. She sealed the passageway and walked off into the distance with Konan.

The Akatsuki pairs went their own ways to their assigned destinations. Sasori went by himself and Deidara turned to Tobi and Ryuu.

"Alright look, I'm the leader of this trio so what I say goes. Got it?"

"Yes Deidara."

"Kay senpai!"

Deidara made a giant clay bird and the three hopped onto it. "Now, let's see that map Ryuu. Mm."

She handed him the map and he scanned its contents. "According to this…we need to head west, almost to the center of this whole continent…man…"

Ryuu said nothing and sat down as the bird began to rise into the sky. It took off in the direction of Hoshigakure.

Tobi turned on his video camera. "Ok!" He pointed the lens to himself. "Hi again! This is Tobi with Ryuu-chan and Deidara-senpai. We're going to Hoshigakure for a mission that Leader-san gave us. I'm so happy to be with senpai and Ryuu-chan!"

He turned the camera to Ryuu. "Yup! Here's Ryuu-chan. She seems bothered by something, but she won't tell Tobi what's wrong…" He focused on Deidara next who was standing and looking out in front of him. His back was towards the camera. "And this is senpai. He's the one who created the bird we're flying on. He says he's the leader of us three, but Tobi thinks he's just doing it to impress Ryuu-chan."

Tobi turned the camera towards himself again. "Deidara-senpai likes her you know," he whispered into the device. "But he doesn't want to admit it."

"I can hear everything you're saying Tobi. Mm."

Tobi turned the camera to Deidara. "Say hi senpai!" The blonde merely stuck out the finger, in which Tobi frowned upon. "Now don't be like that senpai! That's not nice!"

"Tobi, shut the hell up and be quiet. Talk to Ryuu or something. Mm."

"But she doesn't want to talk to Tobi…"

"Which is understandable."

"You're mean senpai!"

Ryuu lay down on the bird and sighed. Tobi heard and turned around, pointing the camera at her. "What's wrong Ryuu-chan?"

"Nothing…" she said sadly.

"Please tell Tobi…"

"It's nothing Tobi…honest…"

The masked man sighed and looked at the camera. "Ryuu-chan has a hard time opening up when it comes to deep emotional stuff. But I'm sure she'll talk sooner or later. For now though, let's enjoy the scenery!"

He focused the camera to the ocean, which was gradually getting smaller the farther they flew. "That is the direction where we came from! The ocean! Our beautiful mansion is that way! Tobi will miss our home…but I look forward to spending time with Deidara-senpai and Ryuu-chan!"

He turned the camera towards the side. "Here you'll see sand! And more sand! Oh and there far into the distance are mountains! Um…occasionally there will be forests…but Tobi thinks it's time to turn off the camera so there's energy left to record the other things on our mission!" He turned off his video camera and put it away.

--

They had been flying for about five hours and Tobi had been sleeping the whole day. Ryuu had taken over the role of watching the bird fly while Deidara rested and began to draw. He drew many things, mostly landscapes, and sometimes even Tobi, but he usually did minor sketches of Ryuu when she wasn't looking.

Her beauty captivated him and he wanted to catch her on paper. Of course, no matter how good his drawings were, they could never amount to the real thing.

Ryuu saw in the distance some green gas and her eyes widened.

"We're here…"

Deidara put away his sketchbook and woke up Tobi, who yawned loudly. He stretched and sat up.

The blonde walked over to the standing Ryuu and he said "This is your home…isn't it?"

"It was never my home…"

"But I thought--"

"Yes I was born here…but to me it never seemed like home…" She smiled sadistically. "I wonder if I'll be noticed…"

"Do the villagers know about the Akatsuki?"

"Are you kidding? They hardly travel outside the village…only for sending letters and mission requests. So they don't know the Akatsuki."

Deidara nodded and began to make the clay bird descend down to a hidden part of a forest. The trio jumped off and the clay bird disappeared. They put on their hats and began walking towards the village.

"So Ryuu…tell us about this place. Mm."

"Well…unlike the larger hidden villages, the young shinobi train in a room with a meteorite. Because of this…our chakra is usually purple."

"It is? But your chakra is blue, like the rest of us. Mm."

"I know…but that's because I never got the chance to train with the meteorite…you see…when I was five…" She stopped there. "Never mind…just forget it…"

"Ryuu-chan, please tell us what happened!"

"No…I…I'd rather not…"

Tobi was disappointed, but decided that Ryuu can tell him when she feels ready. So, he asked Deidara "What are we supposed to be looking for senpai?"

"Apparently Keiko-san found some rich guy here in this village. She hasn't talked to him, but she knows he's got cash and valuable objects. It's our job to get either or, both would be impressive."

"That sounds easy."

"I wasn't finished. This rich guy has ninjas guarding him and his valuables, so it's not going to be as simple as it sounded. Mm."

"Aww man…"

The trio walked into the village and since nobody knew about the Akatsuki, not a lot of people felt cautious. Some did give them odd looks however.

"Senpai, Tobi is hungry…"

"Then we'll find someplace to eat. Ryuu, are you hungry?"

"No…" Her stomach growled and she blushed, but it was concealed by the collar of her cloak and the hat.

Deidara only smiled. "Alright, let's find someplace to eat. Ryuu, since you know about this village more than us, where is a good place to fill our stomachs?"

"Well…there was this one little restaurant I used to like going to…"

"Great! Then we'll eat there. Mm."

"Show us the way Ryuu-chan!"

The woman was followed by her comrades through the village. They arrived at a small restaurant in the heart of the village. She walked inside and the two men followed her as she sat down.

A waitress came up to them. "Hello! What can I get you three?" She was curious as to who these people were since they were mostly concealed. However, she could tell one was a girl because of the tighter cloak that somewhat outlined her feminine frame.

"Tea please for all of us. And some onigiri. Mm."

"Ok, I'll be right back!"

"Senpai…" said Tobi. "I wanted ice cream…"

"Does this look like an ice cream shop to you?"

"No…"

"Then stop complaining. Besides, we can't get sidetracked from our mission." He looked at Ryuu. "Is everything ok Ryuu?"

"Yes Deidara…I'm fine…"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes…"

He looked at her, but couldn't see her face because the hat and collar were covering most of it. "Ryuu…"

"Here you go!" The waitress came back and gave them their tea and a plate of onigiri.

"Thanks!" said Tobi. The waitress smiled and walked away.

Tobi took one of the rice balls and began to remove his hat when Deidara stopped him mid way. "What do you think you're doing?!" he whispered angrily.

"Eating…?"

"Idiot!" He talked in a hushed tone. "We're not supposed to reveal our faces here! Mm!"

"Then how am I supposed to eat?"

"Take off your mask!"

Tobi untied the strap on the back of his head without taking off the hat, and removed his mask, placing it on his lap. Then he took the rice ball and ate it. "Are you happy now senpai?"

"That's better Tobi…Mm…" He drank some of his tea. It was still warm. He watched Ryuu take an onigiri from the plate and bite into it.

Some people noticed the trio's presence.

"Who are they?"

"Never seen them before…"

"They're all wearing the same outfit…"

"Are they ninja?"

"Who knows."

"Freaks."

Deidara ignored them, but still kept an ear open to see if anybody knew their true identity. He had his hand on his drink as did Tobi and Ryuu. The steam from the tea did not cease.

Some people walked in, and they appeared to be ninjas. They sat down on the other side of the room a few tables away from the Akatsuki. A waitress came to them and asked for their order.

Deidara noticed their headbands. It had a star on it. "Shinobi."

"Those are some of the mayor's guards…" said Ryuu. "See, they usually patrol the place. They live inside his grounds."

The three didn't look at the ninja who were laughing loudly and drinking some sake. But the trio kept watch on them.

"So that new treasure!" said one. "It's really valuable huh?"

"Yeah. But I don't see why the boss needs to have so many things like that if he has loads of cash."

"Oh quiet you. Somebody might hear."

"They're ain't nobody stronger than us guard shinobi!"

"Hey waitress! Check please!"

The woman walked to them and handed the check to one of the men, who paid her in cash. Then they began to walk outside of the restaurant.

Deidara grinned under his collar. "Let's go."

The trio got up and followed the ninja, everybody else watching them. Some suspected that they were after the shinobi, others didn't want to think about it.

"Hey," said the waitress as she walked to the now unoccupied table where the Akatsuki had once been. "They're gone!" She noticed the money there. It was a little more than necessary.

"But hey, they left a pretty good tip so who's complaining?"

--

Deidara, Tobi, and Ryuu made sure to keep a safe distance away from the shinobi so nobody noticed anything.

Something caught Ryuu's attention. She turned to the side and noticed a closed off location in the residential area. Her face became saddened, yet she began walking towards it.

Tobi noticed about a few seconds later. "Senpai." He tugged on Deidara's sleeve. "Ryuu-chan is going a different way." He pointed in the direction she was walking.

"What is she doing?" He looked at the shinobi who were starting to walk farther ahead. He hesitated and really wanted to go after them, but he noticed Ryuu walking under the boards closing off the gates into the abandoned area.

"Damn it…" He sighed and said to Tobi. "Let's go follow Ryuu. Mm."

"Ok."

The two men walked towards the place where Ryuu had been and squeezed into the entrance.

"What is this place senpai?"

"Looks like abandoned feudal style homes. Mm."

It was true. All the homes were broken down, some were burned a little, and others were just old.

"Where's Ryuu-chan? Tobi can't find her anywhere…"

"Let's split up and see if we can find her. Mm."

"Okay senpai. Later!" Tobi leaped off into a different direction than where Deidara was going.

"Hopefully I can find Ryuu soon."

--

Ryuu took off her hat and strolled around the area. All these houses she remembered from her past.

Her face only became sadder when she noticed the most familiar house of all.

"That's…" She walked towards it, dropping the hat on the floor.

She entered the garden, but the plants had been long gone and the cherry blossom trees were bare. There was no longer a koi pond or the bamboo patch near the wall.

Ryuu walked onto the porch and opened the sliding paper door.

"My old home…"

She touched the soft and delicate material.

_Flashback_

_A cute little girl ran through the garden up to the koi pond. Her hair was brown, her turquoise eyes were big, and she had highlights in the colors of the rainbow._

_In other words, this was Ryuu at age five._

"_Hello Koi-chan!"_

_She beamed at the water and threw some food into it. _

"_I brought you a little buddy!" She placed the small turtle into the water and watched him swim around._

_She got up and walked over to the stone bench near the bamboo grove. "Such a pretty day today!"_

"_Hey Ryuu!"_

_The little girl turned to her older sister, Ami. "Nee-chan!" She ran to her and gave the older sibling a big hug._

"_Hey there my little dragon!"_

"_So what are you doing today nee-chan?"_

"_Well I'm resting from yesterday's mission."_

"_Oh. And nii-san?"_

"_He should be coming home soon."_

_Ryuu smiled at her older sister. She noticed the necklace around her neck. "Nee-chan…that necklace is so pretty…um…can I try it on?"_

_Ami giggled. "Not yet Ryuu. You'll get it some day." She ruffled her little sister's hair. "Well, I gotta go inside and help okaa-san with dinner."_

"_Ok."_

_Ami walked inside the house and watched her little sister through the open door. Ryuu walked towards a flower and sniffed it. She loved gardens. A butterfly landed on the side of her head, making it look like she had a barrette on._

_The little girl giggled and stared up at the cherry blossom tree, holding out her finger, and a little bird landed on it. She only beamed._

"_Hey Ami."_

_She turned around to see her father standing behind her._

"_Oh hello tou-san."_

_The man looked out at the garden, watching his younger child. He smiled. "She's really soft hearted isn't she?"_

"_Yes, she is."_

"_Sometimes I think she's not cut out to be a ninja. Ryuu doesn't seem like she'd be able to throw a kunai at somebody."_

"_Now I don't think that tou-san."_

_Both turned around to see Daisuke, Ami and Ryuu's older brother._

"_Daisuke! You're home!" said Ami. "How was the mission?"_

"_Good. I handled it easily. You?"_

"_I'm fine. I got a little bruised, but other than that it was good."_

"_Oh Daisuke you're home," said their mother. "Welcome back!"_

"_Thanks okaa-san."_

_She walked to the porch and called for Ryuu. "Ryuu! Your brother is home!"_

_The little girl ran towards her brother, and glomped him. He laughed. "Well hello to you too little sis."_

"_Nii-san! You're home! I'm so happy!" She hugged him tightly._

"_Well, Ami, would you like to help me in the kitchen?"_

"_Yes okaa-san." The two women walked away into the kitchen and prepared the dinner, while Ryuu's father walked into the living room._

_The little girl stood outside with her brother. "So did you have a cool adventure nii-san?"_

"_Cool?" He chuckled. "Well I did enjoy traveling, but not all missions are fun. I brought you something." He handed her a stuffed dragon. "Here you go Ryuu."_

"_Oh it's so cute nii-san!" She embraced the plush toy. "I love dragons!"_

"_You love about any animal that exists, real or not!" He laughed again._

"_So since you're home now, tomorrow can we go to the forest? I wanna pick some flowers!"_

"_Ok. We'll take Ami along with us."_

"_Now what's this about an outing I hear?"_

_The two siblings turned around to see their father. "Tou-san, Ryuu wants to go and venture in the forest to pick flowers."_

"_Are you going to go with her?"_

"_Yes."_

_Their mother came out and said "Why don't we all go on a picnic tomorrow? It's such a nice day today, so it should be sunny the day after as well."_

"_That's a great idea," smiled Daisuke. "We haven't had a family outing in a while."_

_Ryuu ran up to her parents and hugged her mother's leg. "Okaa-san! Can we go? Pleeease? I would really like it if you and tou-san and nee-chan and nii-san and me went on a picnic!"_

_Her father turned to their mother. "What do you say Izumi? Want to take the kids out to the forest?"_

"_I think that'd be a great idea Kazou."_

"_Yay! Thank you tou-san!" Ryuu glomped her dad, who laughed and hugged his cute little daughter._

"_Alright. Well, dinner is ready, so let's eat!"_

_The family walked inside the house and set themselves down on the table, eating the delicious meal Izumi and Ami had cooked up. Little did they know that their happiness wouldn't last long._

_And they'd never be able to take that trip to the forest._

_End of Flashback_

Ryuu walked cautiously into the house and strode over to the kitchen. It looked ancient, yet the dishes from that day were still in the sink.

"The food was so delicious that day…"

She walked in the hallways, past her brother's room, then her sister's. Her parent's room was right across from her own, and she stepped inside.

The walls weren't painted, and there used to be paintings of flowers and animals Ryuu had drawn herself. But they were old and some were even torn. She picked one up and saw a slightly disfigured dragon on it. She gave a short laugh, and then a lump formed in her throat.

She set the picture on her bed, and sat down on the dusty comforter. Her hand brushed against the material, and she saw something next to her pillow. She grabbed it and her eyes widened when she saw it.

It was the stuffed dragon Daisuke had gotten her. She gave a sob and covered her mouth with her hand. Tears formed in her eyes and they began to fall down onto her lap, wetting the Akatsuki cloak.

"Nii-san…I miss you so much…and nee-chan…" She sniffed as she hugged the plush toy. "Tou-san…okaa-san…"

_Flashback_

_Ryuu was sound asleep in her room, cuddling the dragon plushie in her arms. She heard pitter patter outside her window and assumed it was raining. She groaned and got up._

"_Oh no…the sky is crying again…now we can't go tomorrow…"_

_She heard a crash from outside and some screams. Her heart stopped and she became instantly frightened. She clutched the plushie tighter._

_Daisuke barged into her room. "Ryuu! We need to go now!"_

"_W-What's happening nii-san?"_

"_No time to explain!" He ran to his little sister and carried her in his arms. She dropped the dragon plush on her bed by accident._

"_Wait nii-san!" she said as her family began to head out of the house. "I left Ryuu-kun on my bed!" She thought it was weird she was calling her plush the same name as hers._

"_There's no time for that now Ryuu!"_

_Daisuke leaped up onto the roof, followed by the rest of the family. "What is going on nii-san?!"_

"_Ryuu," he said looking into her eyes. "There's trouble…our village is being attacked."_

"_W-Why?"_

"_I don't know…but we need to get out of here."_

_He saw fire from the corner of his eyes, but they started to die down due to the rain. Shinobi with headbands branding a music note on it followed them._

"_Sound ninja…damn it!" He began to escape faster, and the rest of his family followed. Unfortunately for him, the ninja had already gotten his parents._

"_Tou-san! Okaa-san!"_

"_Run Daisuke!" cried Izumi. "Keep going!"_

"_No!"_

"_You and Ami need to protect Ryuu!" shouted Kazou. He tried to fight off the shinobi, but they stabbed his legs so he would be prevented from fleeing. _

_Ryuu cried and her siblings only began to flee faster. Ami noticed somebody's presence. "Daisuke! Watch out!"_

_He stopped dead in his tracks as more shinobi appeared. "Shit…"_

_Ryuu continued crying, and closed her eyes, hoping it was all just a horrible dream. But it wasn't, and she felt herself fall to the floor. She cried and cried, hearing her brother and sister's voice in the background, the sound of kunai clashing and fists punching._

_She tried to think of happy thoughts, but nothing came to her._

"_Tou-san…okaa-san…nee-chan…nii-san…" she sobbed._

_Ryuu heard the noise stop, and she opened her teary eyes. She looked behind her and saw her brother and sister on the ground, bloody but still alive. The look on the child's face was that of horror._

"_Nii-san! Nee-chan!" she cried. A ninja walked up to her._

"_Yup, you'll be a good lab rat for Orochimaru-sama."_

_Ryuu had no idea who this was, but felt like this Orochimaru person must be a bad guy since these people looked like they were working for him. She watched as some shinobi picked up Daisuke and Ami, taking them away, and the ninja carrying Ryuu followed suit._

"_I'm so scared…" she told herself in a hushed voice. "I don't want to die…"_

_Tears fell again from her turquoise eyes and she shivered in fright, the unnamed shinobi smirking evilly at the trembling child._

_End of Flashback_

Ryuu couldn't help but cry. Tears were staining her face as she let out small sobs. The dragon plushie fell down and she buried her face in her hands.

"Daisuke…Ami…"

Footsteps could be heard and a familiar voice spoke that gave Ryuu some comfort.

"Ryuu? What's wrong?"

A hand was placed on her shoulder. "Hey Ryuu…come on. Talk to me. Mm."

She swallowed and looked up at Deidara, who had a worried expression smacked on his face when he saw her crying. "What happened?!"

"It's nothing…"

"Ryuu…tell me. I've been looking for you around this whole place which seemed like hours!"

He sat down next to her. "Ever since we got this mission, you haven't talked much to Tobi or myself. I need to know…what's wrong Ryuu?"

She sniffed and wiped away her tears with the sleeve of her cloak. "I was having flashbacks…of what happened on that horrible day…this place…is my old home…"

"You mean…you lived here?"

"Yes…and this is my room…"

Deidara looked around and wandered over to the walls where the old drawings hung. He ripped one off and looked at it. "Did you draw this?"

"Yes…I was five…"

He chuckled. "It's not a very good picture. The animal's head is kinda…uh…wobbly. Mm." He suppressed a laugh.

Ryuu calmed down and felt at ease with Deidara near. She didn't mind that he laughed at her drawing because it made her feel somewhat better, as hard as that is to believe.

She stood up and grabbed the dragon plushie from the floor. Deidara turned around and said "Is that one of your old toys?"

"Yes…my older brother gave it to me…the day that we were taken away…"

Ryuu walked out of the room and went to the living room, looking at all the old furniture. Deidara followed her, putting the drawing away inside his pocket. He wanted to keep it for some reason.

The blonde glanced around the room and walked through it like if it were a gallery. There were so many photos on the walls and on the tables. A particular picture caught his eye.

Deidara walked over to a table at the center of the room and picked up the picture. It was a family of five. "Ryuu…is this your family?" He walked over to her. She was sitting on the couch and he joined her.

"Hmm?"

He handed her the picture and her eyes became glossy. "Yes…that's my…my…" Tears fell again. "Family…" She whispered it so softly, that it was almost inaudible.

"See that man in the back? That's my dad…Kazou…" He had brown reddish hair and green eyes.

"And the woman next to him is my mother…Izumi…" The woman had brown hair just like Ryuu and highlights too, but they were golden.

"Over here," she said as she pointed to a person in the picture. "Is my big brother Daisuke…he's twenty in this photo…" Daisuke had the same hair as his father, chin length, but he had wine colored eyes. He was standing next to a young woman.

"That's my older sister Ami…" She had brown hair too along with the highlights, but they were red. Her eyes were the same color as her brother's. "She and Daisuke got along so well and were only three years apart…she's seventeen here…"

Finally, she came to the little girl in the middle, who was being held by Daisuke and Ami. Her father had a hand on Daisuke's shoulder and her mother had a hand on Ami's.

"And this…is me…"

Deidara looked at the picture of her family and smiled when he saw Ryuu. She looked so happy and cute that he wanted to hold that little child.

"How old were you here?"

"Five…and this photo was taken a week before the incident…"

"You um…you look cute…" he said as a faint blush appeared on his cheeks.

Ryuu smiled sadly at him and said "Thanks…I was always told that I was cute…but I didn't care about appearances back then…"

She rubbed the sides of the frame with her thumbs, and tears streamed down her cheeks. She sobbed and the photo landed on her lap as she brought up her hands to her face.

"I miss them so much…"

Deidara looked at his comrade. She was really in a lot of pain. _So that's why she didn't want to come…she didn't want to remember that incident…whatever it was…Mm…_

"Ryuu." He placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Deidara…" she sobbed as she looked up at him. "Remember what I said a while back about my past? Well…I think…I should tell you now…" Tears were still emerging, but she continued.

"That day…it was a Friday…my brother had just gotten back from a mission and we all decided to take a picnic out in the forest…we loved doing those kinds of things…but then…that night…we were attacked by shinobi from Otogakure…and were taken to one of Orochimaru's bases where we were experimented on…"

Deidara looked horrified. "What the…experimented?"

"Yes…don't you remember when I told you?"

"Yeah but…it's still a shock to me. Mm."

"Well…it's true. Some people were captured at random and taken to one of his laboratories for experimentation. Apparently he was trying to turn humans into animals, looking for a new jutsu to create…"

"But can't ninja already do that with the transformation technique?"

"Yeah…but he was trying to make it so that they would be half human and half animal…like that time you saw me fighting Keiko's summonings when I first entered the Akatsuki. I turned into a lion and then an eagle, yet I still had a human frame…"

"So that's what he was trying to do?"

"Yes…and the only one who survived the experimentation…"

"Was you?"

"Yes…that was the night my sister gave me the necklace…" Her voice broke.

Ryuu continued to cry and talk through her sobs. "My parents died in the lab and my brother and sister were mutated, so they couldn't fully control their appearance! They were disfigured, and their bodies ached, yet they still had the strength to release me from that horrible place! And you know what?! They were killed trying to escape! All because of me! And look how I turned out! A wanted criminal who is a mutated freak of nature!" She pounded the couch.

"They didn't deserve to die! They did nothing wrong! I should be the one to die! It's all my fault! If I had died that night, they would of lived! They wouldn't of needed to protect my pathetic life! I'm worthless! Why did they try to protect me!? WHY?!" She screamed that last part.

Ryuu was in a terrible rage that she began to throw furniture and pound on the walls. Tears still flowed down her face. Deidara could see her turning into some kind of feline with the way her finger nails were growing and her eyes were forming.

"Damn it! Why did I have to be a burden to them?!" She tossed a table out the door, breaking it when it hit the wall outside.

"Daisuke! Ami! Mother, father!"

"Ryuu!" shouted Deidara. "Calm down!"

"Shut the hell up Deidara!" she cried as she threw a chair at him. He dodged it. This was not good. He was getting worried if he'd be able to stop her blinding rage.

"Why?! Why did you have to protect me?!" she shouted up to the ceiling. "WHY?!"

Deidara took hold of her to prevent the woman from thrashing anything else. She struggled to get free, but he held her still so she wouldn't cause any more damage. He was relieved to see the mutations receding, but she was still very upset.

"Let go of me Deidara!"

"Ryuu listen to me!"

"No!" She struggled still. "My siblings and parents shouldn't have protected me! They were idiots to do so! Why did they do it?! WHY?!" She screamed again, tears surfacing and falling down to the floor.

"Ryuu shut the hell up and listen to me! They were not stupid! They were not idiots! Damn it stop crying!"

"Be quiet!"

He twirled her around and held her shoulders with a firm grasp. "They did that because they loved you!"

She looked up at him.

"I don't know why the hell you're complaining! My parents didn't give a rat's ass about me! They didn't bother to protect me! So be quiet and stop feeling sorry for yourself! They died trying to protect you because they cared about you!"

Ryuu stopped shouting and just sobbed and cried. "But they…they died…trying to protect my pathetic self…" She didn't cease to cry.

"Ryuu…listen to me…your parents and siblings did that out of love…they protected you because they loved you…how many times do I have to say it?"

The young woman choked on her sobs and slumped down to the floor, crying in her hands. "That's the point…why would they love me so much to the point where'd they die for me…? Daisuke and Ami…they were worth more to their lives than me…"

Deidara sat down in front of her and said "That's not true. Your family loved each other equally. Nobody was worth more than another. And you weren't unimportant to any of their lives…there will always be somebody who considers you special to them Ryuu. And one day you'll make all the difference in their world, just by being there. Mm."

_You've made a difference in my world Ryuu…_

He placed his hands on the sides of her face, and wiped away the tears from her cheeks. She blushed, but didn't move away. She clung to him, burying her face in his chest, and crying softly. The blonde embraced her, and held her for comfort. He stroked her soft hair and laid his head on hers.

"Deidara…" she said, her voice muffled. "Thank you so much…"

"No problem. Mm." He smiled in triumph.

For a while they just stood there like that. Ryuu didn't want to move because she felt comfortable in his arms, and Deidara enjoyed having somebody in his embrace, especially if it was a person he cared about.

But then that's when he remembered the mission. "Damn it!"

He let go of Ryuu and said to her "We still have a mission to carry out! I forgot all about it!"

She brushed away her tears and took a moment to calm down. "Well, we'd better go find Tobi then."

Ryuu got up from the floor and picked up the photo on the couch. She was going to keep it for memories. So, she took out a scroll and wrote some seal on it with her brush. She placed the photo in the center and did a hand sign, the object tucked safe away into the paper. She rolled it back up and placed it in her pouch, but not before doing the same thing with the dragon plush.

Deidara found their Akatsuki hats underneath the wreckage and gave Ryuu hers.

"Let's go find Tobi. He might be getting himself into trouble…again…Mm."

The woman managed to give a small giggle. "Ok."

They walked out of the home and out of the garden, onto the streets where people used to walk.

"Deidara," said Ryuu as she turned to him. "Thank you…"

"For what?"

"For helping me settle down…you're a really great friend."

He smiled. "It was nothing. Mm."

Ryuu walked up to him, looking at his face, and he blinked in confusion. She placed a kiss on his cheek and smiled.

"Come on, let's go find Tobi."

Deidara blushed. He had never been shown affection like that before. "Um…ok…"

Ryuu held his hand and entwined her fingers with his. The blonde's blush only grew redder.

"You…you don't mind holding my hand?"

"Why should I?"

"Because…it…it has a mouth on it…"

Ryuu smiled warmly. He sounded like a little kid that she wanted to hug him and plant kisses all over his face. Of course she withheld from doing so. "No, I don't mind Deidara. I mean, beauty is skin deep right? It's what's on the inside that counts."

She poked him in the chest, and he grinned.

"Yeah, you're right. Mm." He leaned closer to her, and kissed her forehead. It was Ryuu's turn to blush this time. She looked so cute to him, that he wanted to hold her forever and stroke her soft silky hair. But he knew that if Tobi saw him do that, he'd never hear the end of it. _Don't want that idiot spreading damn rumors. Mm._

The two ninja walked hand in hand towards the exit. Ryuu turned around slightly to look at her old home, and smiled sadly, turning her attention away from it to back in front of her.

She saw Tobi in the distance, running swiftly, a dust cloud behind him.

"Oh my gosh senpaaaaaai! Tobi has found what we've been looking fooooor!" He tackled his superior and they crashed on the floor.

Ryuu giggled as she saw Deidara fume on the ground, Tobi pressing his mask against the blonde's face.

"Senpai! You have such pretty blue eyes!"

"Get off me you idiot!" Deidara shoved the man to the side. He got up and dusted off his cloak.

Ryuu continued to giggle.

Tobi rubbed his behind and said "You're so mean senpai! And Tobi was gonna tell you where those ninja went!" He stood up and dusted off his cloak too.

That caught Deidara's interest. "You know where they went?!"

"Yeah, but Tobi isn't telling _you_ because you're mean to Tobi." He crossed his arms and huffed.

A vein could be seen on Deidara's forehead. "You DO realize that we're on the same team here. RIGHT?"

"Yeah but I'm still not telling you anything."

"You little--"

"Will you tell me Tobi?" asked Ryuu sweetly. She beamed at him, and he felt his knees get weak.

"Of course! I'll always tell Ryuu-chan!" He glanced at Deidara. "But I need to whisper it because _somebody_ might be eavesdropping."

An anime vein emerged on Deidara's head. "You dumbass! I told you that we're on the same team! I'm not the enemy here!"

"Quiet senpai! Somebody might hear you shouting! Geez…the nerve of some people…"

"Argh!" Deidara tugged at his own hair, but not so hard that it would rip off.

He watched as Tobi whispered something into Ryuu's ear and she nodded.

"Got it Tobi. Thanks."

"Anything for Ryuu-chan!"

He clinged to her and she giggled. Deidara stormed over to the two. "Well now that you know the location, can we please get going?!"

"Aww…senpai is jealous because Tobi is hugging Ryuu-chan…"

He blushed. "How many times do I have to tell you idiot?! I don't like her like--"

"Senpai can have a hug too! Tobi forgives you!" He gave the blonde a bear hug, who punched him in the face.

"Waaah! That hurt!"

"Don't you _ever_ do that again! Understand?!"

Ryuu helped up Tobi. "Yes Deidara-senpai. I'm sorry..."

The blonde sighed and said "Well let's get going now. We've lost a lot of time. Mm."

The trio walked out of the abandoned area and leapt through the trees as Tobi led the way.

Ryuu was grateful to Deidara that he was there for her in that time of distress. And Deidara was glad that she didn't care about his physical defect. They enjoyed each other's company and loved being friends. But soon their feelings began to blossom into something more, little by little.

They were falling in love.

**Hope this chapter wasn't too sad for you people. I almost started crying myself. XD Yup. Deidara and Ryuu are starting to realize their feelings towards each other. Hmm...I think it'll start to cause some trouble later on in the story. Hehe. :3**


	19. Lab Rat

**Well...on Toonami they're finally gonna show the arc with Hoshigakure in it...lol What a coincidence! Just when this story was gonna take place in that particular village! XD So, there is a slight chance I might not update until I see those couple of episodes about Hoshigakure because I want to see the setting and get to know some other things about it first.**

Lab Rat

Tobi leaped through the trees, Deidara and Ryuu close behind him.

"So Tobi," began Deidara. "Where were you the whole time I was looking for Ryuu?"

"Well senpai, at first I began to look for Ryuu-chan, but then I noticed those three ninja we saw back at the restaurant. So Tobi decided to follow them, and I found where they live!"

"And where is that? Mm."

"It's this reeeally big house! Somebody rich must live in there! And Tobi knows where it is! So come on let's go!"

The trio darted through the trees thanks to their speed. Then they arrived at the compound Tobi was talking about.

"Well, there it is Deidara-senpai."

The blonde looked at the place and smiled. "We've hit the jackpot. Mm." He took out the map from his pocket. "According to this map, this is exactly where we're supposed to be. Well, let's go inside and look around shall we?"

"Yay an infiltration!" chirped Tobi.

Ryuu looked at the gigantic place and when realization struck her, her eyes widened.

"This is…no…maybe it's not…"

Before the trio could make a move, they saw those same ninja walk out of the gate and dart towards another direction.

"They're moving," said Deidara. "Let's follow them. Mm."

"Roger senpai!"

The trio followed the Hoshigakure shinobi into the forest. They kept a safe distance however, because they did not want to be discovered.

"Let's go in here," said one.

"Alright," said another.

The team walked into an abandoned building, which Deidara and Tobi didn't recognize.

"What the hell is that?" the blonde asked. "It looks weird…"

"Tobi is curious. Can we go in there senpai?"

"I guess. That's where those three went anyway. Come on. Mm."

Deidara got out of his hiding place and Tobi and Ryuu followed. They opened the slightly old metal door and walked inside.

"Hmm…interesting place. Looks like a lab or something. Mm."

"Yeah. Oooh! I wonder if they do experiments here!"

Ryuu got this cold chill up her spine. "It feels so familiar…"

Tobi waltzed into a room and Deidara followed, but Ryuu subconsciously took another route.

She found herself in a large room filled with tanks, but it was hard to see. She ran her hand along the dusty tables, and the walls, where she came to a light switch. She pressed it and the room was illuminated.

Ryuu's eyes widened when she took a good look at the place she had entered.

"No…"

She saw the large cylinder and rectangular tanks. They were empty, but the memories flooded back to her.

"This is…the…the…"

_Flashback_

_Ryuu didn't dare open her eyes. She was still afraid of everything, and afraid for her family._

"_Put them down here."_

_The little girl felt herself being thrown on the ground. She gave a little squeal, and then opened her turquoise eyes, glancing around the room. She saw other people from her village that she knew, and she saw her siblings wounded on the ground next to her._

"_Nii-san! Nee-chan!" She crawled over to them. Ami was unconscious, but Daisuke gave a weak smile. "Ryuu…you're alright…"_

"_But nii-san! You're hurt!"_

"_It's ok."_

_The ninja that attacked them came back with a man who looked so terrifying, that Ryuu trembled while tears streaked her cheeks._

"_Orochimaru-sama," said one of the ninja. "We gathered some of the residents of Hoshigakure like you asked. These were in a little residential area a few acres away from the main village."_

_He gave a blood curling smile. "Excellent. They all look healthy enough to be ready for testing." Orochimaru walked up to Daisuke._

"_Hmm. He seems like a good one to start off with."_

_Ryuu gave a sob when she heard this and clutched Daisuke's shirt. "Please…don't do anything to nii-san."_

"_A little girl. How cute." He gave a chuckle. "She's a much younger lab rat, so she should fair nicely in the experimentation."_

"_We await your orders Orochimaru-sama," said another ninja._

"_Start the experimentation early tomorrow. Let them get some rest and food. They'll need to be healthy in order for me to fully study them."_

_He walked away and closed the door behind him._

"_Alright, lock them away."_

_The Hoshigakure residents were put into cages like animals, and luckily Ryuu got to be with Daisuke and Ami._

"_You guys over there," said the commanding ninja. "Get all the materials ready for tomorrow."_

"_How should we do this?"_

"_Test them in groups. Start with that cage over there in the morning."_

"_Understood."_

_Ryuu cried and Daisuke held her close. Ami woke up and saw that she was in a strange place._

"_Daisuke…where…where are we?"_

"_I don't know…and okaa-san and tou-san aren't here…"_

"_Hey," said a ninja to the commander. "What do we do with the weaker subjects?"_

"_Experiment on them first. The more fit ones will be more beneficial to Orochimaru-sama."_

"_That's a good idea. Should we give them food now?"_

"_Yes. It'd be better if they had full stomachs. Might be the last time they ever eat a meal."_

_Ryuu watched as the shinobi put food into the cages. She hated this. She felt like a helpless trapped animal, and she wanted to go home._

_--_

_A while had passed and nothing had happened._

"_Ok," said one of the ninja. "It's time. Everything is ready." Some of the shinobi walked over to a cage and took out the prisoners. Ryuu saw her parents in the group._

"_Okaa-san! Tou-san!" she cried._

_They glanced at her and smiled sadly._

"_Ryuu," said Kazou. "Don't worry, everything will be fine."_

"_No matter what happens, don't forget that we'll always love you." Izumi smiled warmly as did Kazou. Then they were taken into another room._

"_O…okaa-san…t…tou-san…" Tears welled up in her eyes as she tried to hold back sobs when the droplets of water fell from her eyes to the ground of the cage._

"_Here." The people inside Ryuu's cage were given plates of food. "Eat it or else."_

_Daisuke knew he had to eat something if he was going to attempt to survive whatever they were gonna do to him. Ami felt the same way. They couldn't show Ryuu they were afraid, or else that would make the little girl panic more._

"_Ryuu," said Ami. "Eat your food."_

"_B-But nee-chan…I'm afraid…"_

"_Don't worry about anything. Remember what tou-san told you."_

"_You'll survive Ryuu," Daisuke added. "You're not gonna die. I promise."_

"_Me too Ryuu."_

"_Nii-san…nee-chan…I love you so much…" She began to cry and the older siblings held her close, embracing her with warmth._

_--_

_About two hours had passed, and the door opened once more. The ninja came back and they were pushing some sort of cart._

"_Where do you want us to put the dead bodies, Orochimaru-sama?" asked one of the ninja as they were coming in. Orochimaru was behind him._

"_Just dump them in the pit. We'll either burn them or bury them. Whichever leaves less evidence of their deaths."_

_Ryuu looked at the cart. There were people from the first group who had obviously perished in the experimentation. Some of them had animal like mutations on their bodies, such as fur, horns, or claws. And two of those mutants caught Ryuu's attention, as well as her siblings._

_Her mother and father were in that cart._

"_OKAA-SAN! TOU-SAN!" shrieked Ryuu. "NO!" She cried heavily as she watched the ninja take away her deceased parents. They each had fur on their bodies and tails._

_Poor little Ryuu remembered what they had said to her. _

Don't worry, everything will be fine.

No matter what happens, don't forget that we'll always love you.

_Daisuke wanted to break into an outrage, but he knew that wouldn't help their situations. He held Ryuu tighter as he heard Ami sob. He had to save his younger sisters. _

"_Too bad this group didn't survive," a shinobi said. "Only like five of them made it."_

"_Alright," said the commanding ninja. "Take the next bunch into the lab."_

_The shinobi were walking up to Ryuu's cage and she began to feel frightened more than she already was. She was going to be next. They were gonna hurt Daisuke and Ami. They were going to die._

_The cage door was unlocked and the ninja walked inside it, grabbing the prisoners. They tried to separate Ryuu from Daisuke and Ami._

"_No!" cried the little girl. "I want to be with nii-san and nee-chan! Let me go!" She thrashed about._

"_Hey calm down you little runt!"_

_Ryuu bit his arm in an attempt to get free. The ninja gave a cry of pain and Ryuu took this chance to get out. She was going to find some way to free Daisuke and Ami, possibly get help. For such a little girl, she sure knew what to do in times of distress. Well, almost._

"_Ryuu!" shouted Daisuke. "Don't try to run now! You're still inside the facility!"_

"_Come back!" cried Ami._

_Ryuu bumped into somebody and fell on her behind. She looked up and saw that she was staring at a serpent. No, a human who seemed to resemble a serpent._

"_Well," said Orochimaru in that cold voice. "It looks like the little mouse is trying to escape." He gave a small chuckle. "Now my little one, don't worry. We won't hurt your siblings. We're just going to give them some tests."_

"_T…Tests?"_

"_Yes, tests." He turned to the ninja who had been bitten. "Stop your wailing and take this girl along with the others."_

_The ninja grabbed Ryuu and took her into the room where Daisuke and Ami were. She saw that they were on some kind of pedestal, with wires attached to them. Other people, children and adults, were also in the same situation._

_Ryuu was put on one of the pedestals away from her brother or sister, but next to the other children._

_The ninja jabbed the wires into her skin and she cried. "Ow!" She began to sob because already it hurt. The other children weren't any happier._

"_Now then," said Orochimaru. "I am starting to grow tired, so I'll go to sleep. But when I wake up, do tell me who has survived and who hasn't." With that, he left the room._

"_Alright," said the commanding ninja to another in a white lab coat. "Start the experimentation."_

_The lab ninja pressed some buttons and pulled some levers, while others typed in codes on a large computer. Ryuu saw that one by one, the prisoners were starting to mutate, and they screamed out of pain. Some of them had mammalian features while others had reptilian features, and others had bird or fish features._

_Daisuke was transforming rapidly into something mammalian, while Ami began to grow feathers. They still retained their human structure, but they grew animal features on them._

"_Hmm, this group is going well. Maybe they'll survive."_

_Ryuu felt some sort of surge through her body, and she gave a high-pitched scream. "Ahhhh!" Tears of pain streaked her soft cheeks as they fell._

_She could feel all of her senses rising and she felt her body pulse. She could feel things growing out of her, but she was too afraid to open her eyes. That's when she heard a loud roar and she opened them, to find a humanoid lion charge out of one of the pedestals and up to the scientists. _

_Ryuu could see clearly who it was. "Nii-san?" _

_He had a long brown mane and a lion's tail, along with fur and claws. He ripped the scientists to shreds and was able to smash the computer, which allowed the other mutated prisoners to escape, although they had no way of reversing their now permanent animal features._

_The wires were released and Ryuu fell to the floor. She could hear the people attacking the shinobi and could also hear the crashes of machinery and tanks._

"_Ryuu," said a familiar voice. "Let's go while Daisuke holds them off!" She felt warm hands embrace her, but she also felt feathers._

"_Ami!" cried Daisuke. "Get Ryuu out of here!"_

"_Ok! Then I'll come back to help you!"_

"_No! You have to get away too!"_

"_I won't leave you Daisuke!"_

"_Just go! I'll be fine!"_

_Ryuu heard her brother's voice. "Nii-san!" She looked at the humanoid lion. His face looked partially feline._

"_Don't worry Ryuu. Everything will be alright. I won't let them kill you."_

"_Come nii-san!"_

"_I can't. I have to stay here."_

_Ryuu jumped out of her sister's arms. "No Ryuu!"_

_The little girl ran towards her brother, but stumbled. She looked at her hands and they were full of fur, small claws growing out of them. But then she felt a pulse, and they became scaly and moist with webbed fingers. Another pulse, and her skin became dry with scales. She could feel wings growing out of her back and horns growing from her head. Her ears had been enlarged and little fangs replaced her human canines._

_She was in a lot of pain, but she managed to crawl up to a piece of broken glass. She gazed at the shiny object and looked at herself. Her eyes widened when she saw her face._

_She looked like a monster._

"_M-My face…" she sobbed. "What happened…?" She touched her face in which she felt more fur. "I…I…I want to be normal!"_

_A ninja ran towards her and was going to stab her with a kunai, but Ami dashed in front of her and slashed the ninja on the chest with her talons._

_Ryuu looked up at her sister to find the young woman as a humanoid bird. "Nee-chan…?"_

"_Ryuu," she said. "We need to get out of here."_

"_But nii-san--"_

"_Go Ryuu!" said Daisuke. "Don't worry. I'll protect you! Go with Ami and run away!"_

"_No nii-san! I want all of us to be together!" She ran to her brother and clung to him, his soft fur brushing against her body. She felt him embrace her and she clutched his ripped shirt._

"_Nii-san…"_

_He smiled down at her, that warm feline face making her feel safe. "Ryuu, you won't die. I promised you. Now go with Ami." He nuzzled her head and she could hear purring. "I'll always love you Ryuu. Don't forget that…my little dragon."_

"_Nii-san…" She kissed his nose as tears fell from her face onto his fur._

"_Ami," said Daisuke. "Take Ryuu and yourself somewhere far away from here. See if anybody can help you."_

"_But Daisuke…what about you?"_

"_I'll hold off the ninja and that bastard Orochimaru."_

"_I don't want to leave you…"_

"_Please Ami…think of Ryuu."_

_They both looked at the small animal-like child sobbing in her brother's arms. Ami smiled sadly and said "Alright…but…promise me you'll come back…"_

"_I will."_

_Tears streamed down Ami's face. "I love you Daisuke…"_

_She embraced him and he let go of Ryuu. The little girl looked at her two siblings and then at her hands. "Why…did this have to happen…" She gazed at her brother and sister and could of sworn she saw them kiss, but she was cut off from her thoughts when a ninja from behind dashed at her siblings._

"_I have to help!"_

_Ryuu got up and ran towards the shinobi, leaped over her family, and attached herself to the opponent. She dug her fangs into his flesh and raked her claws on his legs. The horns on her head ripped apart his shirt._

"_Get off me you little demon!" He tried to free himself, but the flapping of her wings and the feathers flying in his face, almost made moving impossible._

"_Ryuu!" Ami grabbed her little sister while Daisuke charged at the man, ripping the ninja apart._

"_Go Ami! Take Ryuu!"_

"_I will!" She grabbed the little girl in her feathery arms and ran out of the lab._

"_Nii-san!"_

"_I love you Ryuu. Don't ever forget that!"_

_The last sound she heard was his roar and the shinobi's cry._

_--_

_Ami had begun to carry her little sister in her talons, trying to fly away from the horrible laboratory._

_It was still raining hard and it was dark, but Ami could tell that it was already the next day. She found a large tree with a large trunk._

"_Ok, we'll land here." She flew down towards the tree and found an opening under its thick roots._

"_Ryuu, we'll rest in here."_

_Ami picked up her little sister and walked inside the tree trunk._

"_Nee-chan…what's gonna happen now?"_

"_Daisuke is still back there…but…but he'll come back. And in the meantime, we're going to look for a doctor that will help us. Ok?"_

"_Yes nee-chan…" She clung to her sister and the soft down feathers gave her some comfort._

"_Ryuu, you look sleepy."_

"_No…I'm…" She yawned. "…not…"_

"_Silly." Ami smiled and placed her little sister on the ground. She removed the necklace she wore and put it around Ryuu's neck. "Here, it's your turn to have this."_

"_Nee-chan…your necklace…"_

"_It's yours now."_

"_But…why?"_

"_I think you've become a ninja already. And you know why? Because you risked your life to protect the people you cared about. You attacked that man who was gonna hurt Daisuke and myself, without hesitation. And to me, that proves that you have shinobi talent."_

"_Nee-chan…" She gave small sobs as she cried into her sister's chest. That's when she remembered something. "Nee-chan?"_

"_Yes?"_

"_Why did you kiss nii-san?"_

_Ami blinked and a blush grew on her face. "Ryuu…you…you're too young to understand…"_

"_But…I want to know…please nee-chan…"_

"_Well…you see…I had a boyfriend who I loved very much. He looked almost exactly like Daisuke, and had almost his exact same personality. But he died during a mission…and it hurt me very much. Daisuke also had a girlfriend who was a lot like me in looks and personality, although not an imitation. She also died on a mission he went with her."_

_Ryuu blinked and continued listening to her sister._

"_So…I guess…we saw our deceased loved ones in each other and subconsciously…fell in love…but…it's very strange…because we're family…and incest isn't allowed…and it's wrong…"_

_Ryuu was confused. She had no idea what incest was and she didn't know much about love. "Oh ok nee-chan. Thanks for telling me." The little girl smiled._

_Ami gave a small grin and admired her younger sister's innocence. "Come on Ryuu…you need to sleep."_

_The woman took off her shirt because she was going to give that to Ryuu as a blanket. A tuft of feathers had grown all around Ami's neck and down past her chest, just barely covering her bosom._

_Ami plucked feathers from her body and shook herself so that the down was to serve as a cushion. She placed her sister on the newly made bed and covered her with her shirt._

"_Goodnight Ryuu." She shouldn't of said this since it wasn't really night anymore, but she didn't know what else to say._

"_Goodnight nee-chan…" Ryuu drifted off to sleep, and Ami slept right next to her, her wings embracing the little five year old._

_--_

_They had slept for only two hours, when Ami heard something in the distance._

Those are ninja…they're still after us…I have to protect Ryuu…

_She got up and began to walk out of the tree. She turned back to look at Ryuu, and to her surprise, Ryuu had transformed back to her human self._

"_Nee…chan…" said Ryuu as she yawned. "Where…are you going…?"_

"_I…I need to go and make sure if Daisuke is alright. You stay here Ryuu, and don't come out until you see the morning light."_

"_Don't leave me nee-chan…I don't want to loose you too…"_

_Ami walked over to Ryuu and said "You'll never loose me. I'll always be right here…" She poked her little sister in the chest. "In your heart." She kissed her on the forehead and said "I'll always love you Ryuu, no matter what."_

_She walked out of the tree and spread her wings wide, taking off into the sky._

"_Nee-chan…nii-san…"_

_Even though Ryuu was told that they would return to her, she had a grave feeling that it wouldn't happen._

_She'd never see her siblings again._

_End of Flashback_

Ryuu didn't know it, but she had sprawled to the ground, crying into her hands. "Daisuke…Ami…you lied to me…"

Sobs escaped her mouth. "You said you would return…but you never did…why would you lie to me…?"

She clawed the floor and looked up, to see broken machines and tanks as well as the pedestals they were put on. The wires were off to the sides.

Ryuu cried more, her body lying on the ground, her head on her arms.

"Ryuu!"

"Ryuu-chan!"

Deidara and Tobi ran to their comrade. The masked man helped her up. "What happened Ryuu-chan?! Why are you on the ground?!"

"They died…they lied to me…"

"Who?"

Deidara had a pretty good idea on the people she was talking about.

"They said they'd come back…but they never did…"

"Ryuu-chan…"

The blonde walked up to them and said "Tobi, Ryuu is having a hard time right now. Being back in Hoshigakure has brought back many memories she never wanted to remember. You need to understand that. Mm."

Tobi was amazed at how well Deidara could sense Ryuu's feelings. "Ok Deidara-senpai."

He held Ryuu by the shoulders and said "Ryuu-chan, we found one of the things we have been looking for, so we can leave now. Well, from here at least. But we need to go back to that rich place to get the other thing."

Ryuu sniffed and said "Ok…"

"Alright. Well, Tobi will be waiting outside then." The masked man walked out of the lab.

Deidara looked at his broken comrade. This place really was taking a toll on her emotional well being.

"So…you were having more flashbacks?"

"Yeah…" She sniffed and wiped the tears away from her eyes.

"Care to tell me what happened?"

"This is the room where we were experimented on. My parents were the first to go…and they didn't make it…then they came for me and my siblings…we were put on those pedestals over there."

She walked up to them. "And wires were dug into our bodies. We were being mutated into animals, and luckily my brother was able to break free. He was turned into a human lion, so that only added to his advantage."

"How?"

"My brother was very courageous. And he loved my family very much. He would risk his life for us any day. That's what he did here…he crashed the main computer and took out most of Orochimaru's henchmen. My sister was turned into a human bird…and she helped me escape…" Ryuu smiled sadly.

"Deidara…I know this may sound strange…but…did you know my brother and sister were in love?"

The blonde looked surprised. "What? But…that's…"

"I know…it's incest…but she told me the truth after we escaped the lab. When we were in here, my brother and sister kept me safe while the battle was going on. And for a brief moment…I thought I saw them kiss…"

Deidara blinked. "Well…er…I really don't know how to comment on that one Ryuu. Mm."

She gave a small giggle. He always knew how to cheer her up. "It's alright."

"So…if your brother became a lion and your sister became a bird…what did you turn in to?"

"Everything…" Her frown returned. "I looked at myself on a piece of glass that was lying on the floor that night. When I saw my face…I didn't know what to do…I looked like a monster…my eyes looked like a serpent's…my forehead had horns…I had gills and a cat's complexion…my ears were that of a fox…and I even had antenna like a bug…to top it all off…I grew bird wings and a horse tail…and probably other things I don't remember. All I knew…was that nobody would love me due to my horrible appearance…at least my siblings weren't monstrous looking…"

"Ryuu…"

"You know what was the last thing that my family had each said to me?" She gave another sad smile as she looked at the ground.

"No, what?"

"I'll always love you Ryuu."

Tears welled up in her eyes again, as the smile turned into a frown. Her words were fading. "I miss them so much…they promised they'd never leave me…" She sobbed and covered her eyes with her hands, but Deidara could see the tears dripping out from under them.

The blonde didn't know what to do. "Ryuu…come on…we need to go. Mm."

"Oh…oh ok…" She sniffed and tried to hold back more tears. "I'm sorry for crying…it's just…"

"What do you have to be sorry for? If you wanna cry then that's your business. I can't stop you 'cause then that would make me a jerk. Mm."

Ryuu smiled happily. "Deidara…you always know how to cheer me up. Thank you."

He blushed. "Well…it was nothing."

She walked up to him and embraced him. "Yes…yes it was something…ever since I met you…you have always been there for me…well, once we got along anyway."

"Yeah." He wrapped his arms around her and smiled. "It was hard at first…but then it got easier…in some way…since we're criminals we really don't get cut any slack because the nations are after us. Mm."

Another giggle escaped Ryuu's mouth. "Yeah that's true." She rested her head on his chest. "But now the Akatsuki are my new family…and I'm actually glad that I joined."

"I'm glad you did too Ryuu." He smiled and rested his head on hers, stroking her back affectionately. She calmed down.

Tobi watched silently from the doorway as he saw his senpai and Ryuu in this awkward moment, as they held each other in an embrace, slightly rocking back and forth. He had never seen them this way, and it began to break his heart.

_Deidara-senpai and Ryuu-chan are so close now…after just barely a month…I know I've been teasing him about it…but now I wonder…does senpai really love Ryuu-chan? I hope not…because I love Ryuu-chan too…_

Tobi walked into the room casually. "Senpai! It's time to go! What's taking you so long?"

Deidara let go of Ryuu and said "I'm coming Tobi! Just be patient. Mm." The blush was still plastered on his face.

"Ryuu-chan," Tobi asked. "Is everything ok now?"

"Yes Tobi. Thanks for asking."

"Does Ryuu-chan want a hug?"

She smiled. "Sure."

"Ok!" He hugged her and she laughed.

"Thanks Tobi. I feel better."

"Yay!"

He began to sprint towards the door. "Let's go!" Deidara and Ryuu followed him.

"So how did you guys get the thing we were searching for?" asked the woman.

"We found those three ninja in one of the rooms," replied Deidara. "So we basically took them by surprise. Mm."

"Yeah! Senpai used his explosions and I used my awesome muscles!"

Deidara looked at him. "Muscles? I did all the work you lazy ass! You only kicked them once! And me by accident! You call that awesome?!"

"But Tobi knocked them unconscious!"

"Yeah after I damaged all three of them!"

Ryuu giggled. "Come on guys, let's go."

The trio walked out of the lab and Deidara said "Alright, let's go. We still need to search that compound."

"And what if somebody gets in our way senpai?"

"Then we do what we always do. Kill them. Mm."

"Oh ok!"

The Akatsuki leapt up into the trees and headed back to Hoshigakure. Little did they know, that one of the three shinobi was still alive.

He struggled to get out because he was wounded very badly. "Sir…" he said weakly into a speaker. "The ninja with those cloaks are headed your way…"

"All three?"

"Yes…two males and one female…"

"Should I be concerned?"

"The one with the mask is good at taijutsu. He's goofy though so probably not much of a threat. I don't know what the woman could do, but I have to say…she's got a nice body, even if she is wearing that cloak."

"I see…and the other?"

"The blonde one…he's dangerous. He can use clay based explosions that he creates from his hands…he was the cause of my comrade's death…and almost mine…"

"Understood."

"Are you going to alert the others?"

"What does the woman look like?"

"She has brown hair with highlights of different colors. And she wears a flower too."

"Oh she does?"

"Yes."

"Hmm." He heard the other person give a chuckle. "No, I won't alert the other ninja. I think I'll have fun with this one. Seeing her again would be…interesting."

"Good…" He began to feel weak. "Sir…I don't think…that I can…hold out much longer…"

"Understood. I am proud to have had you as one of my ninja."

"Thank you sir…" His voice faded away, as his spirit left his body.

--

The man on the other line turned off the device. "Well…so the Akatsuki are here…" He gave a laugh. "They thought I didn't know who they were…"

He thought about the three the ninja talked about. "A goofy one with a mask, a blonde, and a woman. A woman…with brown hair highlighted with colors and a flower…" He smiled. "Yes…it has to be her. She'll get a surprise when she and her comrades come here." He stood up from his chair and walked out of the room.

"It's been a while…Ryuu."

**Well, that's it for this chapter. Hope you liked it. :D Um...the flashbacks are almost over, just about two more need to be revealed, and then yeah...Deidara's past won't come until waaaay later, so don't expect anything about his childhood to appear in the next few chapters. Just to give you a heads up. :3**

**By the way...thank you EVERYONE!! This story has the most favorites and alerts!! :D Now if only we could beat the reviews...hmm...just nine more reviews and it will beat the record out of all my stories! So please, if you can, review for this chapter. ;3**

**Omg! The filler arc in Shipuuden is almost over! :DDD I know this because the previews from the last episode said something about the final battle! Yay! XD HIDAN AND KAKUZU ARE ALMOST HERE!! -fangirl scream- Sorry...it's just that I'm really excited to see more of the Akatsuki. X3 That Sora guy should die in a fire! What a jerk! Dx**

**I also have the urge to draw Ryuu as her mutated form, but I suck at drawing people. Lol**


	20. Old Faces

**HOLY CRAP! 8DDD OVER 100 REVIEWS FOR THIS STORY!! XDDD Lol I have a lot of ranting to do, but I'll do that at the end of this chapter. :3**

Old Faces

The three Akatsuki members had been leaping through the trees back to Hoshigakure. They were almost done with their mission it seemed, because now all they needed to do was infiltrate the manor Tobi had discovered earlier.

It was about three in the afternoon, and the sky started to get dark.

"Huh?" said Tobi as he looked up. "Is it going to rain?"

"Probably," Deidara answered. "This only means we need to reach our objective faster. Mm."

The trio dashed through the treetops and landed on the floor, running swiftly back to the manor. On the way, they passed a large old building, in which Ryuu recognized.

Deidara noticed that she noticed the building.

"She'll probably have another flashback…" he said to himself.

And Ryuu did.

_Flashback_

_Ryuu was hurting all over her body. Even though she forced herself to restrain her mutations, it took a lot out of her, and her energy was drained. She had not eaten or showered in a week because she had been waiting for her sister and brother to return. Of course, they never did._

_It was getting dark, and Ryuu began to lose hope._

"_I don't know where I am…I'm gonna…gonna die…"_

_She collapsed on the floor, unaware that some people nearby noticed her._

"_Hey! There's a small girl on the road!"_

"_She's collapsed! We need to help her!"_

_--_

_Ryuu opened her eyes and was facing a ceiling. "Huh? Where am I?"_

"_Oh good," said a woman. "You're awake." She had long black hair and amber eyes. _

_The little girl sat up immediately. She looked panicked._

"_Please calm down…" said the woman. "I won't do anything to you."_

"_W-Who are you?"_

"_My name is Saki. And you're in my orphanage."_

"_Or…orphanage?"_

"_Yes. It's a place where children without parents are taken care of. We found you unconscious on the road yesterday."_

"_So…I was asleep?"_

"_Yes. What's your name little one?"_

"_R-Ryuu…"_

"_Hmm. Odd name for a girl, but it's kinda cute. Anyway, where are your parents?"_

"_I don't have parents…they died…and so did nii-san and nee-chan…" Tears welled up in her eyes._

"_Oh…don't cry. Why don't you tell me all about it?"_

_A man came in with some food. "I see she's awake."_

"_Yes. She says her name is Ryuu." Saki turned to the girl. "How old are you?"_

_Ryuu held up five fingers and the lady smiled. "So you're Ryuu and you're five years old. You live in Hoshigakure?"_

_The girl nodded._

"_Well then, I guess since you don't have a family, we'll have to take care of you. This is my assistant, Satoshi."_

"_Hey there." Satoshi put down the tray of food on Ryuu's lap. His hair was a brownish-red and his eyes were a dark chocolate color. "Eat that. You'll feel much better."_

_The girl hesitated, but then she began to eat her food. Slowly at first, but then she munched on everything, licking the tray clean._

_Saki laughed. "Well that was a surprise! You sure eat a lot for such a young child."_

_Satoshi took the tray and told his boss "Maybe we should also give her a shower. She looks dirty and I bet she could use some new clothes too."_

"_Good idea." Saki stood up from where she was sitting and said "Ryuu, I'm going to take you into my orphanage. As of now, I am your legal guardian and this is your home." She held out her hand. "Now why don't we get you cleaned up?"_

"_O…Ok…"_

_--_

_Ryuu was bathed and she was given a cute dress to wear by Saki. The woman tied a bow into her colorful hair._

"_Is your hair naturally this color?" asked Saki._

"_Um…I…"_

"_I mean were you born like this?"_

"_Oh…yes…tou-san said that I have this hair because okaa-san also had this hair…so did nee-chan."_

"_So then all the women in your family have colorful hair?"_

"_Um…we all had brown, but okaa-san had blonde mixed in, and nee-chan had red mixed in."_

"_I see." Saki had finished dressing her up. "Well now, why don't you meet the other children?"_

_Ryuu was too afraid to tell her about her mutating condition. "Um…ok…"_

_Saki took Ryuu's hand and led her into a large room where the children were playing. The orphanage was very nice inside, even though they had somewhat of a small budget. But Saki was great with money, so she knew a thing or two on how to save properly._

"_Everyone," said Saki. The children turned to her and smiled._

"_Hi Saki okaa-san!"_

"_We have a new family member in this house. I would all like you to meet Ryuu. She's five years old."_

_Ryuu hid behind Saki's leg and shyly said "Hello…"_

"_Now don't be timid Ryuu. Go and play with the other children."_

"_O…Ok…"_

"_Well, now I have to go back to my office for paper work. I'll fill in your information Ryuu." Saki walked out the door and closed it._

_The children went back to playing but Ryuu walked over to the window and sat down, hugging her legs. She was still mentally scarred about what she experienced that night in Orochimaru's lab._

_Ryuu clutched the necklace and felt a lump in her throat._

"_Tou-san…okaa-san…nii-san…nee-chan…" She sniffed and tears dripped from her eyes. She buried her head in her arms and cried silently to herself._

_Some of the children looked at her, bewildered. The older ones figured that she was sad by something, but they couldn't tell what._

_Ryuu needed a friend, but nobody would play with her. The girls merely looked at her and continued brushing their doll's hair, while the boys only blinked and continued passing the ball around._

"_I want my family back…I…I wish this would of never happened…" Small sobs escaped her mouth._

_She heard footsteps walk up to her, but didn't bother to see who it was._

"_Hello."_

_Ryuu glanced up at the voice and saw that it was a young boy, about her age. He had blonde curly hair that made him look so adorable, and his warm brown eyes glimmered with excitement. His sunny smile seemed to brighten the room._

"_H-Hi…"_

"_Why are you crying?"_

"_B-Because tou-san…and okaa-san…and nii-san…and nee-chan are gone…I'll never see them again…"_

_He sat down next to her. "Oh…so that's why you're sad."_

"_Yes…" She let more tears run down her rosy cheeks. "And…I don't have any friends…and the kids here don't want to play with me…I don't know why…but…I'm afraid…of everybody…"_

"_But I won't hurt you!" He held out his hand. "My name is Kenta. And I want to be friends with you!" He smiled warmly._

"_K-Kenta…m-my name is R-Ryuu…"_

"_Now don't cry Ryuu-chan…I don't like to see other people cry…it makes me sad…so please stop crying. I'll play with you, don't worry."_

"_You will?"_

"_Sure! You seem really nice and cute! I'm sure we'll have lots of fun!"_

_Ryuu wiped away her tears with her arm and said "Thank you…Kenta." She took his hand and he helped her up._

_That was the day she made a new friend._

_--_

_For the past two months, Ryuu had been very pleased with her new home. Even though most of the other children neglected her, Kenta would always give her attention and play many fun games with her._

_She was very happy._

_But then…some months had passed, and Ryuu would find out that her happiness wouldn't last very long._

"_Kenta!" she said as she ran all over the house looking for him. She searched for all the places he could be, but she couldn't find him._

"_Hmm…" she said as she put a finger to her chin. "Maybe I can ask Saki okaa-san about it."_

_She ran to Saki's office and knocked. "Saki okaa-san, have you seen Kenta?" She pushed the door open and found two adults in front of Saki's desk. One was signing papers and the other was talking with the woman. Next to one of the adults was Kenta, who was holding a small bag in his hand._

"_Oh, Ryuu," said Saki. "Sorry, I'm busy right now. But I'll try and help you. What was your question?"_

"_Um…I was going to ask where Kenta was, but I found him now! So you don't have to worry Saki okaa-san!" She walked over to Kenta. "Come on Kenta, let's go play outside!"_

_He looked at the ground sadly. "Ryuu-chan…I can't…"_

"_Huh? Why not? Are you sick?"_

"_N-No…I…I'm going to have a new tou-san and okaa-san…"_

_Ryuu blinked and Saki knew she had to explain to her, no matter how much she didn't want to._

"_Ryuu…Kenta is being adopted. He won't be living here anymore."_

"_What?" __The little girl looked at him. "But…But I don't want him to leave…"_

"_I'm sorry…but that's not your choice…these people want a son…so they're going to adopt him…"_

_The man had finished signing the papers and gave them to Saki. The woman looked down at Kenta and said "We're going to our new home now Kenta. If you want, say goodbye to your friends. We can wait."_

_He walked up to Ryuu and said "I'm sorry…I really want to stay with you Ryuu. But…I have new parents now…and a new home…I can't stay…"_

_Tears formed in her eyes again. She clung to him and said "No! I don't want you to leave Kenta! Who is gonna play with me now?! You're my only friend!"_

_He wanted to cry too, and he did. He hugged his friend and they both cried together._

_Saki felt horrible. "Will you consider adopting a girl?"_

"_Sorry," said the man. "But we already have three girls. Originally we wanted four children: two girls and two boys. But my wife had three kids, and all of them were girls."_

"_And I can't have anymore," replied the woman. "So we wanted to adopt a boy. Kenta seemed like the perfect son. He's so polite, well-mannered, sweet, and positively adorable."_

"_I see…"_

_The woman walked up to Kenta and said "Come on now Kenta…we need to go…"_

_The little boy let go of Ryuu and the woman grabbed his hand. The family walked out of the room and down the stairs outside._

_Ryuu ran to the window of Saki's office and looked down. She saw the adults mount in a carriage._

_Kenta looked up at the window and mouthed the words "You'll always be my friend Ryuu. I'll miss you."_

_Ryuu waved sadly at her friend as he got into the carriage and the horse began to take off down the road._

"_Kenta…" she said in a small voice. "My only friend…"_

_Saki walked up to her. "Come on Ryuu…I'll go make you some cookies…"_

"_No! I don't want cookies! I want Kenta!!" She cried and screamed at the same time. Ryuu dashed out of the office and ran strait into the playroom. She didn't know she had, because she thought she had ran into her bedroom._

_The little girl bumped into an older child. _

"_Watch where you're going!"_

"_I'm sorry…" she sniffed._

"_And why are you crying?"_

"_I'm n-not crying…"_

_She walked to her window again and just sat there. She thought about asking some of the other children to play…but she knew it wouldn't work._

_--_

_The next few weeks were horrible for Ryuu. She tried making new friends, but everyone ignored her or said they would play with her, but then lied in the end. The girls disliked it when she tried to play dolls with them, and the boys hated it when she would try and play hide-and-seek with them_

_They were annoyed that she invited herself to play with them, so they chose to ignore her, until they were fed up that is. This happened many times, because a lot of the children noticed she was becoming Saki's favorite, and they all loved the kind woman, so they began to hate Ryuu and ignore her even more, due to their jealousy._

"_Please…" said Ryuu one day when a group of children were playing Duck Duck Goose. "Can I play with you?"_

"_No!" they all said in unison. "Go away! We don't like you Ryuu!"_

_She swallowed hard and walked to the crate full of toys, where she took out a doll and began to play with it. She sat by herself in one of the corners of the room. Ryuu had been playing with the doll for an hour, when a girl walked up to her._

"_Hey, that's my doll Ryuu."_

"_But…I thought these toys were for all of us…"_

"_No! They're not for you! Give me my doll!"_

"_I…I don't want to…you have a lot of other dolls…"_

"_But that one is my favorite!" She grabbed the doll, but Ryuu wouldn't let go. "Gimmie!"_

"_No!"_

_The two girls began to tug on the doll and it ripped, sending them both falling on their behinds._

"_Oh no!" said the girl. "Look what you did! You're mean!" She walked up to Ryuu and pushed her._

_The little girl disliked being abused, so she pushed her back, but with a lot more force, sending her tumbling backwards and crashing into a tower made of blocks._

_She began to cry as Ryuu stood there standing, her hands balled up into fists._

"_Hey!" said a boy. "What did you do that for?!"_

"_You're mean Ryuu!" shouted another girl. "That's why we don't like you!"_

_An older one said "You think you're special just because Saki okaa-san spends a lot of time with you! What makes you think you're better than the rest of us?!"  
_

"_I'm not!"_

_One of the children shoved her to the ground, another tried to grab the ribbon on her dress, another pulled at her hair, but it wasn't until when somebody tried to grab the necklace around her neck, did she get angry._

"_No! Give that back!"_

"_It's mine now!" said the girl. It was the same one who was fighting over the doll. "You took my doll and now I'm going to take your necklace! And I'll brake it too!"_

_She began to bite it and throw it on the ground. She was going to step on it, when Ryuu snapped._

_Nobody was _ever_ supposed to touch her necklace._

_She lunged at her and shoved her out of the way. Ryuu felt the pulses in her body once more and she began to feel her skin mutating. The other children watched in horror as she kept growing animal features on her body. She gave a small roar, but it was enough to frighten all the children._

"_Leave my necklace alone!" she bellowed as she scratched the girl on the arm. It began to bleed._

"_Aaaaah!" she cried. Tears kept rushing down her face. Ryuu turned to the rest and glared at them._

_They were all horrified, some of them were crying and some were trembling._

"_Saki okaa-san!!" shouted one of the children. Immediately the door swung open, Saki and Satoshi running in. They found the girl bleeding from her arm, and the children trembling in a corner._

_In the center of the room was Ryuu, whose tail was swaying._

"_What the hell is that?!" Satoshi shrieked, pointing at Ryuu._

"_It's a monster!" cried the bleeding girl. "B-But that's R-Ryuu!"_

_Both the adults went wide-eyed. Ryuu growled and charged at the children on all fours, who were screaming._

"_Satoshi stop her!"_

_The man pounced on Ryuu who was thrashing about._

"_Let me go!"_

"_Calm down Ryuu!"_

"_No! They need to pay for being mean to me! It's not fair!"_

"_Please calm down Ryuu!"_

"_Let me go!" She continued to thrash and she even clawed at Satoshi, occasionally biting him._

"_Stop it Ryuu!" shouted Saki. "You're hurting Satoshi!"_

_The little creature calmed down and looked at Satoshi, who had cuts and bruises from trying to restrain her. He dropped her on the floor and she looked up at him. His cuts were bleeding, although not severely. _

"_Satoshi," said Saki as she ran to him. "Are you alright?"_

"_Yeah…just a few scratches."_

_The children ran to the two adults, hugging them._

"_We were so scared!"_

"_She was going to eat us!"_

"_Ryuu shouldn't be allowed to live here!"_

"_She's a monster! A horrible ugly monster!"_

_Ryuu's eyes became wet and she began to cry. Her heart ached and she just wanted to get away from all of this. _

_She ran out of the room and out of the house, into the forest._

"_Ryuu!" cried Saki. "Come back!"_

"_Saki-san," said Satoshi. "We need to get these kids fed and off to bed. They've had a long day."_

"_But what about--"_

"_Ryuu is gonna have to wait. These kids are our main priority right now."_

_Saki was very concerned for Ryuu. She glanced out the window into the setting sun._

"_Ryuu…"_

_--_

_The little girl continued running, not stopping at all. She was still a mutated freak and she knew nothing could help her get better. _

_Tears blurred her vision and she tripped over a log, crashing on her face, dirt inside her mouth._

_She trembled as she cried and sobbed._

"_Nobody likes me…nobody wants a monster as a friend…"_

_She missed all the people she cared about, but they were all gone._

"_I'm all alone…no…nobody loves me…" She tried to spit out the dirt from her mouth._

"_I want to die…"_

_Eventually she cried herself to sleep, and the cold night air only added to her slumber. _

_When Saki finally came running to find Ryuu, she found her sprawled on the ground, unconscious once again, still in her mutated form._

"_Ryuu…what are you?"_

_She walked closer to the girl, and saw that her mutations began to recede. Saki picked her up and took her back to the orphanage._

_--_

_Ryuu didn't wake up the next day, but she did the day after that. However, she began to develop a cold, so she stood in bed all day, by herself. She had learned that when the kids were sick at the orphanage, the other children would come and visit them in their rooms. _

_But nobody visited her._

_The only ones who ever came into her room were Saki, Satoshi, and a doctor. This was the time when Saki asked the doctor about Ryuu's condition._

"_Doctor…the other day, Ryuu had…transformed into some creature…I don't know what it was, but it was like a mutant."_

"_Do you know where she came from?"_

"_She says she came from here sir."_

"_Hmm…well, then there is only one explanation. Remember when that small residential area near our village was invaded by the ninja from Otogakure?"_

"_Yes."_

"_She could be from there. Apparently some ninja from our village went to investigate. They found a lab hidden in the forest. And inside were deceased bodies of humans who were experimented on. They were mutated into animals. I assume that Orochimaru was behind all of this. Ryuu could be one of the few survivors from that lab."_

_Saki looked at the sick sleeping girl._

"_When did she turn like this?"_

"_One of the children said she transformed when she became very angry."_

"_Perhaps her transformation occurs when she's very distressed or irritated. She most likely snapped and that's what caused her to mutate again. It's obvious she cannot control her transformation under intense emotional rushes."_

"_What do you suggest we do?" asked Satoshi._

"_Take her to our village's ninja academy. That is the only way she could learn to control her mutations."_

"_But that would mean she'd have to use the meteorite! It's dangerous! With that kind of power, she could--"_

"_Then don't let her use it. Find somebody to teach her how to become a ninja without using the meteorite."_

_The doctor stood up. "Now then, make sure to give her all the medicine. She should be better within two more days."_

_Saki looked at Ryuu. She seemed so fragile and weak in this state._

"_Satoshi…what are we gonna do?"_

"_I don't know…but maybe the doctor is right…we should probably send her to become a ninja…"_

"_But she's so young…"_

"_Age seven is usually when children begin to train as ninja."_

"_Alright. Two more years, and she'll go train in the village to become a ninja."_

_--_

_Ryuu woke up two days after, just like the doctor said. "Huh? What…what happened?"_

"_Oh Ryuu, you're up."_

"_Saki okaa-san?" She remembered what had happened before she fell asleep._

"_No! Don't come near me! I'll hurt you! I'll become a monster! I don't want to hurt you Saki okaa-san! Please go away!"_

"_Ryuu! Calm down!" She held the little girl by the shoulders. "It's ok."_

"_N-No it's not! I hurt that girl and Satoshi-san!" She began to cry. "I want to die Saki okaa-san!"_

"_Don't say things like that Ryuu! Look, to help you control your transforming, we're going to send you to the ninja academy in the forest. The doctor said that's what's best for you."_

"_A doctor was here?"_

"_Yes. He thinks you should become a ninja."_

_Ryuu looked down at the palm of her hands. She sniffed and said "Ok…I'll…I'll become a ninja…"_

"_Good. Oh and one more thing…um…you shouldn't go back to the children just yet. They're still a little shocked on how you transformed."_

"_Ok…"_

_And so, this was the beginning of Ryuu's ninja life._

_End of Flashback_

Ryuu tried to hold back from crying. She didn't want to worry Deidara and Tobi.

"Are we almost there?" she asked.

"Yes!" said Tobi. "We're almost there Ryuu-chan!"

"Good," Deidara groaned. "I don't want to be on this stupid mission. I wanna go home. Mm."

"You complain too much senpai."

"Shut up Tobi."

"Guys?"

"Yeah?"

"What is it Ryuu-chan?"

"Can I catch up with you two later? There's something I wanna do first."

"And what's that? Mm."

"I'll…tell you later…"

Deidara sighed. "Ryuu, we cannot get sidetracked…"

"That's why I want you two to go on ahead and I'll catch up with you guys later."

"Fine. But you do know where we're headed right?"

"Yes."

"Come on Tobi."

"Be careful Ryuu-chan!"

"I will."

Ryuu went back towards the old building while Deidara and Tobi headed back to the manor.

--

The woman walked towards the building, and knocked on the door. She knew there were people still inside because she heard children laughing.

She gave a heavy sigh, and the door opened. Standing in the doorway was a woman, middle aged, with long black hair that began to fade, and amber eyes.

"May I help you?"

"Are you Saki, the owner of this orphanage?"

"Yes. Why do you ask?"

"I've been here before."

"So were you somebody who came to adopt one of the children?"

"No…I was one of the adoptees that never got adopted. Can't you tell who I am?"

"I'm sorry…I don't know who you are…"

Ryuu was hurt, but angry at the same time. "Are you blind or what? Look at my hair!"

Saki squinted, but nothing came to her. She shook her head.

"Maybe this will refresh your memory."

Ryuu closed her eyes and her teeth became fangs, wings sprouted out of her back, fur grew on her skin, and a tail swished behind her. Saki gasped and put a hand to her mouth.

"R…Ryuu?"

"So…that's how you remember me by…my monstrous form…"

"N-No! I just don't have a good memory! Honestly!"

"Whatever. I don't care anymore."

"May I ask, why are you here?"

"I was just passing through." Her mutations receded. "I'm on a mission."

"Oh for the village?"

Ryuu narrowed her eyes. "No. In case you've forgotten, I became the village outcast years ago. Why the hell would I be here to help the village?"

Saki noticed the slash across the headband. She grew a saddened expression. "So…you became a rouge ninja…"

"Yes. Nobody here needed me. So I needed someone who did. And I found her. I don't work for the good guys anymore Saki."

"I see…what are you then exactly?"

"I'm not allowed to say. All I can tell you is that I…hate…this…village…very…much." She said those last words with so much venom, that it hurt Saki.

"But…why?"

"Because they treated me like crap! I was harassed at the ninja academy, I wasn't allowed to train under the star, and I was hurt emotionally by the biggest bastard in Hoshigakure! Why _wouldn't_ I hate this village?!"

"Ryuu…"

"And to make matters worse, when they tried to capture me, you didn't' come to my defense at all! You just said 'I don't know this girl…' How can you say that when you raised me for almost ten years?!"

"Look…I know what I did was wrong…but…"

"But nothing! My life was messed up since that day! The only person who I thought cared about me, pretended I didn't even exist. Did you not want somebody who was a monster?!"

"I just didn't want to be known as somebody who raised a murderer!" cried Saki. Ryuu's eyes widened. Saki gasped, and covered her mouth again.

"No…I didn't mean that…"

"You know what? I don't even give a shit. The only person who ever gave a damn about me after my parents died, was Kenta. Then he was taken away from me. You didn't stop him…"

"I couldn't! Those people wanted to adopt him!"

"You couldn't of at least told me where he was living when I was older?!"

"I couldn't tell you! You went away before that!" Saki looked at the ground. "The day you left…Kenta came back and asked for you…"

"He…he did?"

"Yes…and I told him the truth…everything…"

Ryuu stood quiet.

"I told him that you started training as a ninja, and I even told him about your mutation problem. And…I even told him the reason why you left…because you murdered one of the most important people in the village…"

"That bastard deserved to die for what he did to me…"

"But…killing his pregnant wife too?"

"She deserved to die as well…they both knew I loved him…yet they still didn't care about my feelings…because monsters don't have feelings…that's how it's always been…"

"That's not true Ryuu…"

"Yes it is! Stop pretending like it's not! Anyway…what did Kenta say?"

"Well…he said that he knew that there was more to you than meets the eye…and he wished he could of seen you again…"

"Do you…do you know where he is?"

"He's in the Hidden Village of Clouds…with his family…"

"You mean his mother and father?"

"No…his wife and children…"

"Wh…what?"

"His wife and children…I talked to him when he came to visit and he has a wife, as well as two baby children…"

"But he was so young back then...probably around my age when I left..." Ryuu looked at the ground. "Saki…do you have children?"

"Yes…of my own…they help me around the orphanage…"

"You had children with Satoshi didn't you?"

Saki blushed. "Yes…we got married, and when he got a job in the village…we were able to make this place bigger…but…then we decided that we wanted children of our own…so we had some, and they help us around the house."

Ryuu looked at her hands, and then touched her face. The mutations came back, and she could feel every detail on her facial complexion.

"Everyone…that I knew…was able to have a family…but me…no, not me…because I'm a monster…nobody is supposed to love monsters…monsters are vicious beasts who should be shunned away from humanity…they have no feelings…they feel no pain…they just rampage and attack…that…is who I am…"

"Ryuu…who…who told you that?"

"The one I murdered…you don't know half of the pain he caused me…I couldn't care less what kind of hierarchal status he had…he broke my heart, and he pays the ultimate price…"

Saki looked saddened. "Won't you come inside?"

"No. I don't have time to catch up. I need to get back to my teammates." She turned around, and Saki noticed something.

"Ryuu…that cloak…those shinobi sandals…that…purple nail polish…" Her eyes widened. "Are you…are you in the Akatsuki?!"

"How do you know about us?"

"Because…some people said they saw three ninja in black cloaks with red clouds on them, earlier today…"

"And?"

"Please tell me you're not one of them…"

"I am."

"Ryuu…what happened to you? You used to be such a sweet child…"

"Love is dangerous Saki. It can mend, and it can tear, sometimes…the tears of the heart can never mend…mine didn't…you could say I snapped…that's probably why I killed him…"

"But to go so far as to join an organization like the Akatsuki?"

"They seem to be the only people who don't mind having a _monster_ in their possession."

"But they're criminals! People who are assassins and who commit horrible crimes! How can you possibly live knowing that you're doing the wrong thing?!"

"Because with them, I feel useful."

Saki looked at her with surprise. Ryuu blinked and stared at the ground.

"The Akatsuki have been the only people who have made me feel like I mattered in this world…like I had a purpose…even though I'm on the side of evil…as long as I feel wanted…I honestly don't give a damn."

She smiled when she thought of her blonde comrade.

"And…I've found somebody who accepts me for who I am…"

She looked at Saki. "I need to be leaving now. You know, I could just burn down this entire building, but it would be a waste. This dump isn't worth it."

"Ryuu…" Saki felt so sad and guilty. But it was too late to do anything.

"Later Saki."

Ryuu walked away and put up a hand, before leaping back up into the trees.

"Is this what happens…when a ninja gets heartbroken? Oh…I don't want anymore of the children to become ninja…but then again…I can't really blame Ryuu for acting this way…being abused and treated like an outcast and then finally having the power to take revenge…is understandable…"

The woman closed the door, and sighed sadly.

"Ryuu…no matter what side you're on…I hope that now you'll be able to find happiness to make up for all the pain you've had to endure…"

--

Ryuu swiftly traveled through the trees and looked for the giant manor. When she spotted it, she didn't see her comrades anywhere.

"Well, I guess I'll just have to find them myself."

She quietly entered the compound, and found that there were no guards. She assumed that Deidara and Tobi had taken care of them. Ryuu opened one of the sliding doors carefully, making sure she wasn't noticed.

"Gee…I wish I had the Byakugan Hyuuga trait so I can tell where everything is…"

The young woman really wanted to infiltrate with her comrades, but she guessed that they probably didn't want to take any longer with their mission, so they went ahead. Not that she minded much, but she liked doing missions as a team.

"I assume they probably already left and went looking for me…"

"Never assume because it makes an ass out of you and me, Ryuu."

Ryuu spun on her heels and came face to face with a figure, his body covered in the shadows.

"Who are you?"

"Hmm. You know me, yet you want to forget me. I knew you were here ever since you entered that restaurant. I also know you didn't come alone."

He walked around the room, the shadows still covering his image.

"Let's reminisce about your life. I remember seeing you at the Hoshigakure Ninja Academy. I also remember having some relation to you, but of course, I later realized I would never want to have anything to do with a monster."

"What? You're not making any sense." She huffed. "I don't have time for this. Since you discovered my presence, I must kill you."

"So is that what the Akatsuki does? Kill innocent lives?"

"If needed, yes."

"Well, you've certainly enhanced your monstrous nature, not having any emotions and all. Because monsters can not feel any pain, joy, or sorrow. They only feel anger, from my perspective. And that's how I've always seen you woman, nothing but a freak of nature, who doesn't fit anywhere in this world, no matter how bizarre ninjas seem to be nowadays."

He stepped out of the darkness, and into the light of the cloudy sky. Ryuu's eyes widened.

"You…you…I thought I killed you…Katsuo…" Ryuu took out one of her katanas from a scroll and was on her guard this time around. "No…no…no! You can't…you can't be standing there!"

"Why? Is a hole gonna appear under my feet?"

"You're supposed to be dead! Dead as in not living!"

"I know what dead is, but luckily I escaped death from you. Now I'm wondering if I should kill you, or let you live knowing I'm still alive."

He gave a menacing grin.

"I wonder which will be more fun?"

**First I shall talk about the chapter. Believe it or not, this took me five days to write, because I had little time for myself. About two of those days I went camping, so I actually took my laptop with me in the forest where there is no electricity...and yeah, about one or two more flashbacks, and then that's it for Ryuu's past unless I decide to add something in later. **

**Ok, now for my news. Like I had anticipated, this year of my highschool life is going to be HELL. Ugh...I have AP English...and my teacher is trying to persuade me to take AP U.S. History since it's supposed to be a blocked program...although I'm not gonna take it because I know my limitations. Then, I finally got into tennis after two years of trying (lol) so once our games start to come around...afterschool practice is a must...and also...I'm not the best math student in my school, so I absolutely have no idea why the heck I'm taking Physics and Trig...-.-' I think it's because my crush is in those classes. XDDD Stupid teenage hormones...just you watch...I'm gonna suffer later...**

**So to sum it all up, I'm going to focus on school this year since last year I focused on my 'internet' life. This means I will have less time to go on the usual sites I like to surf on, including Fanfiction. -sigh- But I will still try to update as soon as possible. Also, the new Shipuuden chapters have no relevance to this story anymore, and this story probably started after Itachi died...or something...I don't really know at this point. D: But Pein is dead in my story even though he still lives in the actual series. Hey, this is fanfiction and the characters are at the author's mercy. :3**

**Before I go, I'd like to make a final note: THIS STORY HAS OVER 100 REVIEWS!! OMFGEEEEEE!! XDDDD I'M SO OVERJOYED THAT I CAN'T EVEN PUT IT INTO WORDS!! YOU HAVE ALL BEEN KIND AND WONDERFUL REVIEWERS!! TwT **

**I hope you will continue to read this story, or any other of my unfinished works. Coming home and seeing your email inbox filled with Review Alerts really brightens my afternoon. :D**

**Oh and...today, which was a Wednesday for those of you reading this later, I had over 113 messages in my inbox at Yahoo. x.x O.M.G. It took me TWO hours to look over everything! Dx I had many reviews, people who recently alerted this story and put it on their favorites list (thank you btw), this story also got into another C2 community (yay), and also I was alerted on a story I was currently reading, in which the author posted like five or seven new chapters while I was gone. So yeah...a lot of mail and reading...**

**Well, I guess that's all I have to say for now. Until next time! :D Which will probably be next month...hopefully sooner...**

**P.S. I'm wearing a shirt that one of my male friends keeps hating on and denying. It says "Girls make better ninjas" Lmao It's so true. XDDD**


	21. Unforgivable

**OMFGEEEEEEEEEE!! FINALLY!! HIDAN AND KAKUZU CAME OUT IN THE ANIME!! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!! XDDDD -explodes- x3x Lol Sorry about that. X3 But it's just that I've been waiting such a long time for them to appear in the anime. And they finally came out!! It was at the end of the last episode of the filler. I actually skipped the remaining filler episodes just to see them for like...five minutes. Lol XD But they look awesome in color!! My brother didn't know that Kakuzu's eyes were green. Heh. Pwnsome zombie man. And Hidan looks so handsome in the anime!! :DDDD I can't get over it!! X3333 Yay! And he still cusses too. Lmao That's probably my favorite thing I like about him. I was so excited about them coming out that I made screenshots, and I'll put the links on my profile for you to view them. :D So enough of that. I wrote a nice long chapter for you guys. Took me a few days with school and all...**

Unforgivable

Ryuu still couldn't believe her eyes. This man…he was supposed to be dead five years ago. He wasn't supposed to be breathing. He was supposed to be pushing up daisies. But he wasn't. He was right there in front of her.

She growled. "How can you still be alive?!"

Katsuo grinned. "I suppose you deserve an explanation Ryuu. After all, not every monster is bright."

He walked around her slowly, as if he were a hawk encircling his prey.

"When you attempted to kill me that dreadful night, you were very close. First you attempt to kill my wife who was going to bore me a son, and then you come after me. Don't think I didn't foresee what was going to happen. I was weaker than you back then, and if I hadn't kept my will to live, I most likely would have died. Fortunately for me, you didn't strike me in all my vital organs. I was able to recuperate with some help from the new medical branch we established. I was left disabled for a while, but when I got my strength back, I continued my training as a ninja. And now, I am stronger than I was before."

He smiled. "Oh and you didn't kill my wife either. You did kill our baby though. The impact from your katana on her stomach pierced through the womb, and by some divine miracle, she was able to live, but our unborn son was not. So, we had another child once we were sure her body could handle being in labor and carrying around a few extra pounds for nine months."

The woman's eyes widened. "So I didn't kill either of you?!"

"No you didn't Ryuu. But, I was looking forward to having a son. I had hoped we would produce another, but we were delivered with a girl this time. Don't think that stopped me though. My wife is pregnant again, and this time with a boy." He smiled. "He shall be my heir when he gets older."

"You're barely out of your teenage years! How can you still be allowed to have a wife and children so young?!"

"Being of a high hierarchal status allows for things like this. But since you are basically a middle-class wretched beast, you would never be allowed to marry anyone. But nobody would want to marry something like you anyway."

He stopped circling and walked towards the window. He gazed out into the sky.

"I'm glad you didn't kill me. The look on your face when you saw me was priceless." He chuckled. "However…" His tone of voice became more serious. "I won't allow you to get away from me this time Ryuu. You almost killed my wife, and you killed our first unborn child." He spun around sharply as he took out his own katana.

"That is something I cannot forgive, monster."

He dashed at her and she dodged it swiftly, flinging kunai in his direction. They all hit the wall, and some even hit the floor.

"Ha! You missed every shot!" But he stopped teasing when he noticed her making rapid handsigns.

She inhaled deeply, and then exhaled a stream of flames. Katsuo noticed then that the kunai had wire attached to them. The fire traveled through all the wires, trapping him.

Ryuu walked through the flames unharmed.

"I may not have been able to kill you back then Katsuo, but I won't let that mistake happen again. This time, you _will_ loose your life. And same goes for your beloved wife and children."

She held both her katanas in her hands.

"I won't let you get away the second time around teme."

_Flashback_

_"B-but Saki…I…I'm afraid to go…" said a young Ryuu. She had turned seven and it was time for her to go to the Hoshigakure Ninja Academy._

"_You have to Ryuu…the doctor thinks it would be best for you…"_

_Ryuu held on tightly to Saki's hand as they neared the academy. Once inside, Ryuu was ushered into a classroom with students. Saki was in an office signing papers._

"_Ok class. My name is Takari-sensei, and I will be your teacher this year, and most likely for other years to come. Now then, why don't we start with introducing ourselves?"_

_Each child walked up to the front of the class and said a little something about themselves. Ryuu was last, so she was a little nervous._

"_Um…h-hello…My name is Ryuu…um…I…"_

"_So where are you from Ryuu?" asked Takari-sensei warmly._

"_Um…I…I live here in Hoshigakure…in an orphanage not too far away…"_

_The teacher blinked. "Oh…that is so sad…"_

"_Um…I like animals and I love helping Saki okaa-san cook things…um…I like nature and…I would really like to be a great ninja someday." She turned to her sensei. "I finished now Takari-sensei."_

"_Excellent job Ryuu. Alright class, time to begin this learning session!"_

_Ryuu sat down at a seat in the back of the class. She was very shy, and as she gazed around the room, she saw that everybody knew everybody, except her._

_--_

_The next few days were the same. Ryuu was a good student and paid attention to the teacher. She studied and she also practiced other things their sensei wanted them to learn._

_One day, a new student walked in. He was accompanied by three other ninja. The ninja talked with the teacher, and Ryuu saw her nod._

"_Class, we have a new student today. What is your name?"_

"_My name is Katsuo and I am the son of the landlord. I came to study on how to be a ninja and I also came to make friends."_

"_That's wonderful. Now, take a seat wherever you want Katsuo."_

_The boy sat down in front of the class, and already girls were swooning over him. Ryuu still stood quiet and did nothing._

"_Alright. Tommorrow class, we're going to throw shuriken!"_

"_Yay!" the class roared. "Sensei, will we be able to train under the star?"_

"_No…I'm afraid not children. The Hoshikage has forbid it this year for under grads."_

_Ryuu did not know much about the star, but she didn't really care anyway. She was becoming a shinobi for Saki and the rest of the orphanage. _

_That's what she had to keep telling herself._

_--_

_Ryuu was having trouble throwing shuriken at the targets. She kept missing and hitting the trees or her neighbor's targets. The other children were becoming frustrated with her._

"_Stop it Ryuu!"_

"_Your target is over there!"_

"_Is your whole body crooked or what?"_

"_Are you blind?"_

_She was feeling very terrible._

"_Ok class," said Takari. "I'm gonna go inside and prepare lunch. You can keep practicing if you want to, but don't throw them at other students. Please be careful." She walked back into the building to prepare lunch._

_The students sat down, most of the girls near Katsuo. They were interested in what he had to say and he definitely loved the attention._

_Ryuu was the only one who was still practicing._

"_Why does she try so hard?" asked a girl._

"_I dunno, but she does need practice after all…a lot of practice…" said another._

"_She's kinda weird."_

"_I know. Nobody talks to her and she doesn't have friends."_

_Katsuo blinked. "Why is that?"_

"_Cuz she's weird. Her hair proves it. I once asked her if somebody colored it, and she said she was born with that hair. How freaky."_

"_Yeah."_

_Ryuu threw a shuriken, but it missed the target again and hit a stone wall, ricocheting it towards the children. They screamed, but luckily it missed them and landed on the grass._

"_Ryuu!" shouted the girls. "You almost hit Katsuo!"_

"_Watch where you're throwing that thing!" yelled the guys._

_She said nothing and continued to practice. The children were not pleased, so some of them walked up to her, boys and girls._

"_Are you deaf too?!"_

_Ryuu dropped her weapons and turned around. "No…I'm sorry…it was an accident…"_

"_We're tired of you saying sorry!"_

"_Yeah! We're not gonna accept that anymore!"_

"_I'm…I'm sorry…"_

_The children became even more vexed, and one got the lone shuriken from the floor and threw it at Ryuu. She dodged it, but her arm got a small cut that began to bleed. She held her arm and began to cry._

"_A ninja shouldn't cry when they get hit with a shuriken or a weapon!"_

"_Yeah! We need to be strong and not show our enemies that we're weak!"_

"_You also need physical strength! Do you have that Ryuu?"_

_One child kicked her. But she did nothing. Another did the same, but still nothing. _

"_Come on get up and stop crying!"_

_Multiple children began to kick her. Now Ryuu was crying even more and her whole body hurt._

"_Stop…please…stop it…"_

_More kicks._

"_Stop it…"_

_The kicking continued._

"_Stop it!"_

_Dirt was getting in her face._

"_Stop it!!"_

_Ryuu screamed and she began to mutate again. This was a bad time for that to happen. She turned into that monster once more and the children shrieked. They ran away into the building, just as their sensei was coming out._

"_Sensei! Sensei! Ryuu is scary!"_

"_What's wrong children?!"_

_They all explained what had happened, even though only half of it was true. _

"_A-And then she turned into that thing! She's gonna eat us!"_

_They cried and ran inside, Katsuo right behind them. He hid by the door as he watched Takari-sensei run over to Ryuu._

"_Ryuu?"_

_The little girl was crying and she was bruised all over. She was slightly bleeding in more places now._

"_Ryuu…"_

"_I wanna go home…sensei…I wanna go home!" A small roar escaped her mouth and Takari jumped. _

"_I better inform the office about this…"_

_--_

_Ryuu didn't go to school for a whole week. She was kept at the orphanage, her home, until things could be solved back at the academy. Saki had told the head ninja instructor about Ryuu's condition, but they didn't think she'd transform so early in the year._

_The little girl had to return the following week, and when she did, the children gave her the cold shoulder, and this time, nobody even looked at her. _

_She was all alone again, just like when Kenta left the orphanage._

_At lunch, she sat under a tree, looking at a butterfly in her hand. It was so beautiful and so pure. _

"_I wish I could be like you butterfly-san…I'm so ugly…and you're so pretty…you can fly and go wherever you want. Nobody is bothered by you…everybody hates me…but nobody hates butterflies…because they're gentle and pretty and cute…everything that I'm not…" Tears fell from her eyes and the butterfly fluttered away._

_She hugged her knees and rested her head on them. "Okaa-san…tou-san…nee-chan…nii-san…" She sobbed and closed her eyes as more tears fell down. "I don't have any friends…nobody loves me…I miss you all so much…"_

"_Ryuu?"_

_The little girl looked up to see Katsuo standing there. "Hey."_

_Tears fell from her eyes. "Are you going to hurt me?" Her voice was breaking._

"_No. I'm not going to do anything to you. I just want to be your friend."_

"_R-Really?"_

"_Yes." He held out his hand. "Now come on. I want you to eat lunch with me."_

_Ryuu, in her desperate state, took his hand, and walked to where he was eating lunch._

_This was the beginning of a new friendship, but also the beginning of deception._

_--_

_Years had passed, and Ryuu had gotten better. She passed the Chunin Exams when she was thirteen. Katsuo had been in her team and she was really happy about it. They spent a lot of time together and she enjoyed his company._

_Also, she noticed that she started to develop feelings for him, but she was too shy to tell him._

_Two more years had passed, and Ryuu had grown into a beautiful young woman. Of course, this certainly did not cancel out the fact that she was still a 'monster' in the eyes of everyone else._

_Ryuu and Katsuo were sitting on a bench in the small park their village had. It wasn't very large._

"_Katsuo…"_

"_Yes Ryuu?"_

"_I…I want to tell you something…"_

"_What is it?"_

"_I…I really like you…"_

"_Yeah I know. That's why we're friends."_

"_N-no…I mean…I like you more than that." She blushed and fiddled with her skirt._

"_Oh…well…um…I…I like you too…"_

"_Really?"_

"_Y-Yes…but don't tell anyone please…I don't want anybody to know."_

_Ryuu didn't ask why. She was just glad somebody cared about her. She felt so relieved that there was finally somebody who didn't see her as a monster._

_But this was a big, big mistake._

_--_

_One night, Ryuu was walking in her village, when she heard Katsuo's voice. She became happy and followed the sound. But she saw him talking to another girl. She had red hair._

_Ryuu hid behind a wall and eavesdropped. Not on purpose, but she was curious._

"_So do you really love me that much Katsuo?"_

"_Yes Leiko. I really do. And that's why…I asked my father if I could marry you."_

_Leiko gasped out of happiness, and Ryuu gasped out of surprise._

"_Oh…oh Katsuo! I…I would be honored and glad to marry you!"_

"_Good. Because I have the ring right here." He took out a ring from his pocket and said "So do you accept?"_

"_Of course I do!" She allowed him to put the ring on her finger._

"_I love you."_

"_I love you too."_

_He kissed her, and she didn't hold back. Ryuu was heartbroken very much. She tried not to cry._

_Once the two stopped, Leiko asked "But what about that weird girl, the one who's mutated? Don't you like her too?"_

"_Are you kidding?" He laughed. "Who in the world would love something like _that_? I mean, she's a hideous monster! There's no beauty anywhere on her being! You'd have to be blind and deaf to love a creature like her!"_

_Leiko giggled. "I suppose you're right."_

"_Besides…" he said as he wrapped an arm around her waist. "There was only one reason why I was still her friend when I got older."_

"_What's that?"_

"_I was given an order to kill her."_

_Ryuu's eyes widened, and tears began to form._

"_Kill her?"_

"_Many people have seen her horrible mutations, and while being in the same ninja team as her, I've experienced her immense power. She's very strong, and with a monstrous form like that, she'd be a dangerous threat to our village. So, by vote of the village, it has been decided that she must die."_

"_And they made you accept the mission?"_

_He smiled. "No babe. I was the one who volunteered to be the assassin."_

_Tears streamed down Ryuu's cheeks. She couldn't believe it. Her village wanted her dead, and even Katsuo, the boy she thought loved her, was willing to murder her._

"_So when are you gonna carry out the plan Katsuo-kun?"_

"_When she least expects it. But first, we need to be wed. And also…we will need to have our child first."_

_Leiko blushed. "Y-You want to have a kid?"_

"_Yes. You'd make a perfect mother."_

_She blushed deeper, and Katsuo only smiled at her. "Now come on. We need to get home."_

_The two walked away hand in hand, and Ryuu began to cry. She was blinded by her desperate need of love and acceptance, that she didn't even think about betrayal. _

"_What have I done to deserve a life like this? Why…why does everybody hate me? I've done nothing wrong…is…is my existence the problem?"_

_Her heart was hurting very much, and the tears would not cease. She wanted somebody to love her, somebody to want her, hold her, kiss her, anything that involved affection. That's when she knew it was inevitable. Nobody would love her. She was meant to be alone. Her family was dead, she had no friends, and her village wanted her out of the picture. This was all the evidence she needed._

_She cracked. She realized that if she couldn't count on somebody to be there for her, then she would just have to survive on her own. Her heart became cold, and inside her were feelings of hate, vengeance, and anger._

"_If nobody will love me…then I have no choice…but to kill anybody who goes against me!"_

_Ryuu roared as her mutations became visible, and she darted off into the forest to train her body to become stronger. She was going to become a better ninja, become a better survivor, and become a better monster._

_She was going to kill Katsuo before he killed her._

_--_

_Five months had passed and Ryuu never returned back to the orphanage. Saki had become worried, the children didn't care, and Satoshi merely told her that Ryuu most likely had traveled throughout the ninja world to become stronger. Saki had to forget all about Ryuu, even though it was hard._

_One night, Ryuu returned back to Hoshigakure. She was perfect in stealth, and she was extremely flexible. She had trained far and wide, as well as learned many more jutsu in less than half a year._

"_Tonight…" she said to herself. "I'm going to take my revenge on this village, by killing their idol." She gave a sinister chuckle. _

_Ryuu leaped through the buildings, removing her two katanas from their sheaths. She was very swift, and nobody could hear her footsteps on their roofs. She transformed her eyes into that of a hawk's, and improved her vision so she could see just where exactly Katsuo lived. When she spotted his mansion, she accelerated in that direction, gliding on the rooftops._

_She stopped right in front of the huge wooden gate, gazing up at it as her eyes returned to normal. _

"_So this is his place huh? Well, it seems pretty big, but I think I can manage."_

_Ryuu climbed up the wall and jumped down to the garden. Of course, there were bodyguard ninjas hiding in the darkness. But her being a ninja that excelled in most areas, she took care of them easily, making sure to slit their throats if they were still breathing. _

_She put her katanas away and walked up along the ceiling. Her smelling senses increased, so she tried to locate Katsuo's room. She quietly walked in the hallway, and found a door. She melted through the ground on the outside, and reappeared on the inside._

_Ryuu wasn't inside Katsuo's room, but she was inside his wife's room. She was asleep in a very feminine nightdress. The young woman could see Leiko's round belly through the thin sheets. _

_She walked over to the bed and looked down at Leiko. Ryuu's eyes were glowing yellow, and thunder could be heard outside. _

_She slowly removed a katana from its sheath, and Leiko heard the soft noise of metal. She fluttered her eyes open, and saw lightning outside her window as she sat up. She felt somebody watching her, so she turned around and gasped at the person who had a sword in hand._

"_You little slut," said Ryuu. She raised the sword and Leiko screamed._

_--_

_Katsuo was awaked instantly. "Leiko-chan!" He ran towards his wife's room, only to find her on the floor facedown, a puddle of blood beneath her._

_Lightning flashed again, and he heard somebody step behind him. _

"_Hello Katsuo."_

_He turned around to find Ryuu glaring at him with feline eyes. They were glowing in the dark._

"_R-Ryuu?"_

"_So…you wanted to kill me eh? You wanted to rid this village of the mutant? You could of just banished me. But no, that wasn't enough. Killing me was the only decision."_

_She walked around him and stood by his dead wife. "You had many options other than murder Katsuo. You could of befriended me, you could of banished me, and you could even have imprisoned me. But no, that would never work, would it?"_

"_You…you did this to her…you…you killed her!"_

"_I don't see your point."_

"_You murdered my wife!"_

"_And you broke my heart! I thought you cared about me! What kind of person deceives a friend in need?!"_

"_I knew you were a monster! People don't kill other people over stupid things like that. Monsters do that. They don't have feelings. All they feel is anger and hate. That's why you're a monster."_

_Ryuu hated being told those words._

"_You're hideous and psychotic. You're untrustworthy and strange! That's why nobody wanted to be your friend! They were afraid that you'd kill them due to your unstable condition!"_

_The woman growled, and Katsuo could hear it. But he was much too afraid to move. He saw her fangs as she spoke to him._

"_So…nobody's opinion has changed? I can't believe this! Fine. Maybe it's time you learned why I have become what I am."_

_Katsuo shakily took out a kunai from his back pocket._

"_The only reason I look like a freak is because I was used in experimentation. I was not born like this. And I'll bet that if I wasn't able to mutate, people would want to be my friend. See, nobody cares anymore what you're like on the inside. It's all about looks today. But boy oh boy. Are they blind!" She chuckled. "And I guess you want a reason why your bitch is dead. It's very simple really. You broke my heart, and now I broke yours. I killed your wife and your unborn child. But whose fault is that? Not mine. It's yours Katsuo. You made a big mistake trying to kill me. You made a big mistake deceiving me. And now you're going to pay the consequences. I'm going to kill you, and I don't care if you call in reinforcements. Nobody will be able to catch me."_

_She took out both katanas as Katsuo threw a kunai at her. She caught it with her finger in the loophole. Then he threw multiple shuriken at her, which she deflected with her swords. "You're such a child."_

_Ryuu darted at him and he tried to dodge, but she grabbed him by the collar and swung him around, throwing him outside into the hallway. He began to run outside into the garden, but she was hot on his trail._

"_She's too fast!" he said to himself._

"_You think I'm a monster? Then I'll show you a monster."_

_She did rapid handsigns and said "Fire Style: Dragon Flame Jutsu!" Intense flames escaped her mouth and scorched everything in sight. Katsuo's arm got burned._

_It began to rain, and this gave Ryuu an advantage. She did more handsigns and said "Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!" A rush of water in the shape of a dragon charged at Katsuo, blasting him towards the wall._

"_Now to finish this." Ryuu charged at him and did more handsigns. "Wood Style: Forest Snare Jutsu!" Thick huge roots came from out of the ground and wrapped themselves around Katsuo's arms and legs. He was immobile._

_Ryuu grinned. Not only had she and the other victims been experimented on with animal DNA, but also with some of the First Hokage's jutsu. Orochimaru really had gone to the extreme this time. But, Ryuu didn't mind so much anymore._

_Katsuo had a look of horror on his face. Ryuu walked over to him, only using one katana. _

_She began to chuckle villainously, and her face became more animal like._

"_Goodbye…Katsuo." She slashed her sword across his torso, and blood spurted out of the gash. Blood trickled from his mouth as he coughed._

_Ryuu gave a smile of triumph, but then she heard footsteps rushing behind her. _

"_There she is!"_

"_Get her!"_

_She growled. "Crap…" She leaped with a backflip over the wall and into the forest._

"_Don't let her escape!"_

_--_

_Ryuu ran all the way towards the orphanage, but stopped a good few feet away from it when she saw some ninja at the door, talking to Saki._

"_What are they talking about?" She felt a great pain at her side and noticed five kunai knives on her body. She was bleeding._

_Arms grabbed her from behind and she struggled to get free. "We finally got you monster."_

_They dragged her towards the orphanage._

"_Sir, we caught her."_

"_Good." He turned to Saki. "Madame, does this young lady have any relation to you whatsoever?"_

_Ryuu was struggling to get free. "Let me go!"_

_Saki looked at her and was horrified. The ninja she was talking to had just told her that Ryuu killed Katsuo and his wife. She had murdered somebody. Saki was ashamed. It was her fault for taking the doctor's advice and letting Ryuu become a ninja. She couldn't live with that kind of guilt._

"_Ma'am, is this girl related to you?"_

"_Saki!" said Ryuu. "Tell them!"_

_The woman swallowed and closed her eyes. She opened them again and gave her answer._

"_No. I've never seen her before in my life."_

_Ryuu was shocked. "What are you talking about?! You raised me!"_

"_I would never raise something like you."_

"_That's all we needed to know madame. Let's go men. We're taking this criminal away."_

_The ninja disappeared from view, with Ryuu in their clutches. Saki felt horrible, but she'd rather be safe than sorry._

_--_

_They got to a hidden part of the forest, and made sure it was secluded._

"_So now what do we do with her sir?"_

"_What we were ordered to do. Execute her."_

_Ryuu couldn't believe it. These people really wanted to kill her. She was so hurt and so depressed. Tears began to fall from her eyes._

"_Are you sure sir? I mean…she's just a kid."_

"_She's a teen with stained hands. She cannot be allowed to live after what she's done."_

_Ryuu began to sob. She knew the consequences of her actions. But that's not what was bothering her. The thing that she really couldn't understand is why everybody hated her. She was a ninja just like them. She was a female just like all the other girls. But she had a defect, and that's what made her different. _

"_Why…" she sobbed. "Why do you all hate me? Is it because I'm different? People who are blind are different. Deaf people are different. Cripples are different. All ninjas are different. But you don't treat them different…and they all have a fault. So then…if I'm a ninja like you…why do you treat me different?"_

_She looked up at them with teary turquoise eyes. Small streams of tears stained her cheeks. "What have I ever done to be treated this way? I never asked to become what I have become. It's not my fault…but everybody treats me like it is…"_

_The ninja really wanted to let her go because she was so pitiful right now, but they also had a mission to carry out. _

_The leader of the platoon sighed. "There's no choice. We still have to kill you. It is an order we were given." He took out a kunai. The other two ninja firmly held her hands behind her back. The leader placed the weapon close to her neck, ready to strike._

_Ryuu wouldn't let them kill her. She hated being different. She hated being hated. And she hated every single person in her village._

"_I am not going to let it end here. I will survive. I won't be killed!"_

_Her hands became tentacles and she wrapped them around the other two ninja. Her pupils became slits and she bared her fangs. The leader struck with his kunai, but her frog-like tongue caught it right out of his hands. She leaped out of the way and flung the two ninja against the tree. _

_Bull horns grew out of her head and she rammed them into the two ninja, each horn piercing through their bodies. _

_The leader ninja charged at her, but she flung the bodies of the other two ninjas with her horns towards him. They slammed into him._

"_You can't beat me. You're too weak. People think I'm a monster, so then I will become a monster."_

_Claws grew from her nails. She raked them across his face. He screamed in pain, clutching the wounds._

_Ryuu kicked him in his stomach and grew a spider's leg on her arm. It was sharp and she pierced through his stomach, kicking him again with a hoof. _

_Her body returned back to normal. She looked at the three ninjas to make sure they were dead._

_Ryuu looked up at the rainy moon that was barely visible through all the clouds._

"_I no longer have a home…I can't stay here anymore…I need to move on. I know I'll be a wanted criminal. But I can't let them kill me." She clutched her necklace. "I need to survive for my family, the ones who would always love me, no matter what I looked like. I need to live for them."_

_She leaped through the trees and headed out of Hoshigakure. Multiple emotions stormed inside of her. There was triumph, hate, anger, depression, angst, and loneliness._

_Tears began to form in her eyes as she thought about everything she's been through. Nobody would love her. Nobody could love a monster, because monsters don't have emotions._

_She had to be strong. She had to keep her heart hard to survive. She knew that she was desperate for love. She wanted somebody to hold dear. But the more she thought about it, the more impossible it became in her mind._

_Monsters can't love. And nobody will ever love a monster. She had to keep that thought in mind. But that was foolish. Because there will always be somebody who would love a monster. Everybody had somebody._

_That's what she would find out years later, once she was employed in the most villainous organization of assassins._

_End of Flashback_

"You don't know how much crap I had to go through in life Katsuo," said Ryuu. "My life was a living hell. I was hurt so much, rejected so many times…and nobody would accept me for who I was."

"Then why do you even want to live? You should just kill yourself."

"I was going to. But then I met them."

"Who's them?"

Ryuu smiled. "My equally freakish family…the Akatsuki."

Katsuo laughed. "The Akatsuki? You consider an organization of S-ranked criminals a family?! I don't know whether to pity you or to think of you as an idiot!"

"They are my family because they accept me for who I am."

"But they're all a bunch of freaks just like you!"

"And that's why I feel safe with them. I'm around people who can understand me. I couldn't care less if they were a bunch of freaks. I found acceptance in the Akatsuki."

"Well it doesn't matter anyway. I'm going to kill you nonetheless."

Katsuo made some handsigns and said "Water Style: Hidden Mist Jutsu!"

"What?! How could you possibly know that jutsu!? That's a jutsu from the Kirigakure!"

Katsuo gave an evil chuckle. "I told you monster, you're not the only one who has improved."

Ryuu felt him dash past her. "Where is he?!"

She felt a punch to her gut, and one of her katanas fell out of her hand. She got another punch to the face, and the other katana slipped out of her hand.

"You were stronger back then, but now I'm stronger than you." Kunai flew towards her and she dodged them all, only to be kicked on her back.

"Face it Ryuu. You're too slow. I'm your superior now. Humans are the dominant species, unlike your freak show organization. See, the Akatsuki in my eyes, aren't a group of wanted criminals. They're a group of outcasts who nobody wanted. They're not like my people and me. Neither are you. If you're not doing any good in this world, then why be a burden? You should just die. But since you refuse to take your own life, I'll do it for you."

He stuck his own blade into her skin. "Ha! Gottcha!"

A poof of smoke and Ryuu disappeared, leaving a puddle of water on the ground.

"She used the mist as a substitution!"

"I'm going to get you Katsuo…I'm going to kill you…"

"Go ahead and try. Even if by some chance I do die, there isn't a moment that I regret in my life. Not even deciding to kill you. I never liked you Ryuu. I only pretended to be your friend so I could get your trust, then I would make my move to destroy you."

"Oh is that all?!"

"Heh heh. No no. There was much more to this plan. You see, originally, I wanted to become your boyfriend, so you could really trust me. Then I would sleep with you."

"Wh…what?"

"Don't get me wrong Ryuu. You are sort of pretty. I wouldn't mind sleeping with you or getting you pregnant. It would also tear you inside once I left you when you got pregnant. But you see, you are half monster, and that would destroy me inside to know I had relations with a creature. So I dropped that part of the plan and just decided to kill you."

"So you slept with Leiko instead?!"

"Of course. It would be horrifying if you had my children and they came out with claws, fins, or anything like that. Face it Ryuu. You're going to be alone for the rest of your life. You'll never have a family, not like mine. I have a beautiful wife, I'm rich, and I was finally rid of you. It was the perfect life I've always wanted. And now, that you're back, I can finally kill you and be satisfied. Leiko is beautiful, caring, and normal, something you will never be."

Ryuu was so angry and she was so hurt, that all the rage stored inside her burst.

"You're going to die here Katsuo!"

She once again mutated into her monstrous form. She balled up her hand into a fist and slammed it onto the wall. The mist escaped and so did Katsuo.

He did some handsigns and said "Earth Style: Stone Shards!" Rocks from the ground sharpened and flew towards Ryuu.

"Wind Style: Cherry Blossom Gale!" A tornado of pink petals swarmed around Ryuu and blocked the attack of rocks. The wind blasted towards Katsuo. The woman did some more handsigns and said "Ninja Art: Blossoming Shuriken!" The petals sharpened and soared at Katsuo.

"Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu!" A large orb of fire scorched the petals, but out from the fire came a multitude of shuriken. Katsuo dodged them.

"Ha ha! That's such a cheap trick!" But he was shut up when Ryuu appeared right behind him. She gave a chuckle.

"Oh is it?" She slammed her foot against his back and then grabbed him by the collar, flinging him down. She blasted a stream of fire down at him.

"Hmph. That outta finish him."

A thick chain shot out from the flames and wrapped itself around Ryuu. She struggled to get free as the chain began to bring her into the flames. The woman closed her eyes and concentrated hard to focus her chakra. Her skin became hard and dry. She curled herself up into a ball and braced herself for impact.

Katsuo dowsed the flames with a water jutsu, and saw a ball in the center of the ashes. He walked over to it and poked it with his sword. Nothing happened.

"She's finally dead."

"Katsuo!"

The man turned around to find his pregnant wife running towards him. He ran to her and held her. "You shouldn't be running in your condition babe."

"I know…but I was so worried about you…"

"It's alright…I'm fine."

Leiko looked at the pile of ashes and the ball in the center. "Is that the creature?"

"Yes…that's her. But don't worry. She's dead now."

"Good riddance."

"I know. Can you believe she turned to a life of crime? But that's something I would expect from her. She can't help humanity so she decides to go against it."

"Well, it's a good thing you got rid of her when you did. Now we can continue on with our lives and have a happy family."

"Yes. Only humans can have happy endings."

The ball in the center began to move. Ryuu uncurled herself and arose from the ashes. She had transformed into a human armadillo so she wouldn't get burned. Tears streaked her face as she glared and growled at the couple.

"Katsuo…why…why can't I kill you?!"

"You're still alive?"

"Why won't you die?!"

"I wasn't meant to die by your hands creature. You were meant to die by mine."

Ryuu fell to the ground and cried. "Why do you all hate me? What have I ever done to you?!"

"People don't like weirdness Ryuu. People rejected you because you were strange. Humans are afraid of the unknown. When they saw your horrible mutations, they became afraid of you. Fear is something powerful, and it drives people to extreme measures. That's why people wanted you dead. You should have killed yourself to relieve everybody of the stress on their shoulders."

He took out a katana. "But since you keep resisting the urge to commit suicide, I'll destroy you myself and do this whole world a favor!"

He charged at her and was about to strike, until a giant clay bird dived down and grabbed her. It soared into the air and flew away.

"Retreating so quickly monster?! You _are_ afraid to die aren't you?! You're so pathetic! Go ahead! Run away to your freak show of a family with your tail between your legs! Shows how much you're worth!"

--

Ryuu looked looked down and saw the forest below her. Then she looked up to see the underside of the bird. "What the…?"

"Hey."

She looked up to find Deidara hanging over the side of the bird.

"What are you doing?! Let me go!"

"Our mission finished a long time ago! We got what we came for!"

"I don't care! I need to kill him!"

"But we already got what Keiko asked us to find! Mm!"

Ryuu wasn't listening. She struggled to get free from the bird's grasp. She curled up into a ball again that broke the foot of the bird and she began to soar down back to the forest.

"Damn it!" Deidara commanded his bird towards the ground. Tobi was hanging on for dear life.

Ryuu landed in the forest and she transformed back. She was about to make a run for it when somebody pounced on her and she fell to the floor.

"Ryuu! It's time to go home!"

"Get off me Deidara!"

"No! You're going back to that mansion!"

"So?!"

"Our mission is over! I'm not letting you go back, even if it means I have to knock you unconscious!"

"You would never understand!" She struggled to get free from his grasp but it wasn't working.

He tried to drag her to the bird, but she kept resisting.

"Why the hell do you want to kill him so bad?!"

"Because he's the one who broke my heart!" she cried.

Deidara looked at her as she broke down into tears.

"He was supposed to be dead five years ago…him and his sluttish wife…but…he's still living…and he's still happy with his life…he doesn't regret anything he's done to me…he pretended to be my friend only to get a chance to murder me for the sake of the village…Deidara…why can't you understand my hatred for this village? Why can't you understand…?"

She cried in her hands, her body trembling with sadness and cold from the rain. Deidara looked at her torn cloak and dirty complexion. She really had been trying to kill that guy. The blonde knew very few details about her past, and realized that she was right. He would never understand because he was treated differently than she was when she was little. Her history was very vague to him and he had yet to know everything about this woman.

Tobi looked at her with sadness. It was hurting him to see her so upset and depressed. _That's why she didn't want to tell me anything…it would bring back painful memories…_

Deidara walked up to her and watched her cry for a moment. Then he hugged her for comfort, and she continued to cry as she clutched onto his cloak. Her lithe body trembled and he felt like he was holding a defenseless animal that was frightened beyond words. She cried into his chest, the sobs muffled by the fabric of the cloak.

"Senpai…" said Tobi.

"Yeah?"

"I think we need to go now…the rain is getting harder…and Tobi is cold…I also think Ryuu-chan needs to get some rest…"

"You're right." He let go of her, but she continued to cry. Tobi held her in Deidara's place. The masked man watched his superior sit on the bird and direct it towards the village.

"Deidara-senpai…where are you going?"

"I'm gonna give that guy a little farewell present. Mm."

"Tobi wants to go too!"

"No. You need to protect Ryuu. She's in a weakened state right now, physically and emotionally."

Tobi did a hand sign and next to him appeared a clone. "Then Tobi's clone will go with you."

"Alright. Whatever."

The clone jumped on the bird, and it took off back to the village.

--

"Katsuo-san…" said a ninja.

"What is it?"

"The artifact has been lost to the men in the strange cloaks…our platoon of five wasn't enough to stop them…they were all killed…"

He clenched his fists. "We need better shinobi in this land…if only the star wasn't gone…"

"Katsuo!" Leiko said as she ran into the room. "There's a giant bird headed out way!"

"Not again…" He looked at the ninja. "Protect Leiko and take her somewhere safe. I'll deal with this trash."

"Do you need back up sir?"

"No, I'll handle it alone."

He walked outside into the night. He looked up but didn't see anything.

"So you're the bastard who broke Ryuu's heart eh?"

"Not a good move. Nope. Not at all."

He turned around swiftly but didn't see anything. He was very cautious.

"Heh. You're looking the wrong way."

Slowly he turned around to see Deidara standing behind him. "Who the hell are you?"

"I'm Ryuu's comrade and her partner in this mission. I was told you weren't exactly a prince to her in her teenage years. Mm."

"And what of it? That monster should be kept locked away someplace to die."

"I don't like how you're talking about her." Katsuo turned around to be face to face with Tobi, and he wasn't exactly in a cheery disposition.

Tobi grabbed Katsuo by the collar and held him up high. His Sharingan activated, and this was the first time Deidara had ever seen it. You could tell Tobi was vexed, because the only time he activated the Sharingan, was when he was in a really bad mood.

"So…" began the Uchiha. "You think just because somebody is different it gives you the right to treat them like a lesser being? What kind of bastard does something like that to a fellow ninja, a woman nonetheless?"

"Y-You're a criminal! Why would you even tell _me_ something like that?!"

"Because unlike you, I protect my comrades. Ryuu is no exception."

"We could care less about her mutated form," said Deidara. "She's worth a lot more than you think. And you're an idiot for not realizing it. Getting her trust just so you could murder her? I'm surprised _you're_ not the wanted shinobi in this picture. You good for nothing son of a bitch. Mm."

"We're going to make you pay boy. See, we care a lot for Ryuu, and we'll do anything to protect her."

"Killing you would mean nothing to us, but it'd mean the whole world to her."

"That's why we decided to do the job for her. She's too upset right now to even talk." Tobi took out a kunai and jabbed it into Katsuo's stomach. He coughed and he could taste blood inside his mouth.

The Uchiha punched him in the gut and slashed him across the chest. He flung Katsuo towards the wall and slammed his head against the hard concrete.

"And just to make sure you never see the light of day again," said Tobi. "We've got a little something for this whole mansion."

"Oh and by the way," said Deidara. "Your plan to let your wife escape…it didn't work. We caught her and the ninja before they were able to leave the estate. They're tied up right now inside your mansion. Mm."

Both of them hopped onto the clay bird and flew above the mansion. Deidara created a bomb with his hand and then enlarged it to a good size.

"Now you and your family can die all together," said Tobi. "So long."

Deidara gave a menacing grin. "This is what happens when you mess with the Akatsuki."

The bomb descended onto the mansion, and Katsuo looked up at it in horror from the ground. "Shit…"

"Katsu!"

A huge explosion erupted and the whole mansion was blown to pieces, those inside it perishing.

"Hmph. Worthless trash," Tobi said. "Let's head back to Ryuu now."

"Yeah."

--

Deidara and Tobi returned back to Ryuu and left Hoshigakure. It was around eight in the evening and they still had a few hours to go.

Ryuu had cried herself to sleep in Tobi's arms while Deidara piloted the bird back to the mansion.

"Senpai…"

"Yeah?"

"I wish…I wish we could of done more for Ryuu-chan…"

"Isn't killing that guy enough?"

"Yeah but…now I feel so bad…and she still hasn't told us about her past…"

"Tobi…maybe she doesn't feel ready to tell any of us. You don't know much about me either do you?"

"No…"

"Well then don't ask Ryuu. We can keep all the secrets we want because we're not obliged to tell our comrades anything. She'll tell us once she's over this whole emotional crisis. Mm."

Tobi smiled under his mask. "Senpai…how could you understand Ryuu-chan so much?"

"Well…let's just say that I think I can kinda visualize the hell she had to go through in her younger days. Being an outcast and hated by the people of your village just because you were different…it's similar to my own past…I guess…that's how I can sorta understand her pain. But she's probably endured more than me. Mm."

Deidara saw in the distance the mansion. "We're almost there."

The bird glided down inside the gates of the mansion. Tobi woke up Ryuu gently and she stood up.

"Are you ok Ryuu-chan?"

"Yes…I'm fine…"

Deidara got out the key from his pocket and opened the door. The bird disappeared as Tobi and Ryuu walked towards the mansion. All three of them stepped inside and noticed that they were the first ones home.

"Guess the others are still out on their missions. Mm."

"We better get into our pajamas." Tobi turned to Ryuu. "Ryuu-chan, do you wanna watch TV with Tobi?"

"Ok…"

The three went into their own rooms and changed into their nightclothes. When they were finished, they went down to the living room and began to watch television. Deidara and Ryuu sat on the same couch while Tobi sat on another. When he asked the blonde why he had to sit on another couch, Deidara told him that he didn't want Tobi making disgusting, and perhaps smelly, body noises. But Tobi guessed that Deidara just wanted to have Ryuu all to himself since Tobi got to hold her on the way back to the mansion.

--

Tobi was watching some lame comedy show that came out late at night. A guy threw a pie in another guy's face and that made Tobi chuckle.

"Senpai did you see that? It was so funny!" He looked at Deidara, only to find him lying asleep horizontally on the sofa. His head lay on a couch pillow. Ryuu was asleep too, and she looked very comfortable being in his embrace. Her head rested on his chest as she snoozed peacefully.

Tobi thought how it was funny that she was so upset earlier, and now she was once again calm when she was around Deidara.

The masked man got up and retrieved a blanket and pillow for his two friends. He placed the pillow under the blonde's head and set the blanket over both of the ninja. Then he went to the kitchen and got himself some cookies and milk, because that was his favorite snack.

He went back to his couch and continued to watch TV, while eating his cookies. That's when he heard loud voices coming from outside, and somebody cussing. He knew only one person who cussed constantly almost every time he talked.

Tobi heard the door unlock and in came the remaining Akatsuki members. They all seemed fatigued.

"I told you to shut the fuck up!" yelled Hidan at Kakuzu. "How is it my fault that guy got away?!"

"Because you were sacrificing yourself _again_! I told you to stop doing things like that!"

"It's part of my religion! I need to sacrifice myself!"

"Must you two always fight?" Sasori said. Clearly he was tired of hearing them talk. "Both of you are starting to get on my last nerves. If you don't stop it…"

"You shouldn't be complaining either Sasori," Itachi commented. "It was you who started this whole argument in the first place."

"Do not vex me Itachi. Just because you are one of Keiko's favorites doesn't mean I'll hold back from severely injuring you."

"All four of you need to be quiet," Konan said. "It's past midnight and you still have the energy to yap your mouths off."

"Listen here bitch," Hidan said. "We can complain and yap all we want--"

"What did you call me?" Only smart people knew not to call Konan rude words. But Hidan was not a smart person.

"You are such an idiot," Sasori told him.

They continued to argue when Tobi couldn't take it anymore. He didn't want them to wake up Deidara or Ryuu because then they'd both be in a bad mood, and the whole aftermath would not end up with good results.

"Will you all just be quiet already?!" he shouted at them. They all turned to him in an astonished manner.

"Can't you all say 'Hey we're back!' or something instead of arguing?"

"When did you get here Tobi?" Kakuzu asked.

"Like…an hour ago. But please shut up because Deidara-senpai and Ryuu-chan are sleeping!"

The Akatsuki turned to the couch where the two were resting. They looked comfortable there and Konan smiled.

"Tell me they weren't doing what I think they were," Hidan said. Kakuzu slapped him upside the head.

"You see clothes on them don't you imbecile?"

"Hey you never know!"

"One day I suggest we all go to the nearest hospital and have Hidan neutered like a dog," Sasori commented. There were some snickers from the Akatsuki as Hidan fumed.

"And maybe we should take _you_ Sasori to the nearest lumber yard."

Sasori was about to retort when they all felt Tobi's murderous intent weighing down on their shoulders.

"I thought I told you all to shut up."

The Akatsuki said nothing more and went to their own rooms, calling it a day. The masked man sighed and turned off the TV.

As he walked up the stairs, he saw Konan. "Goodnight Konan-chan. Um…where's Leader-san?"

"When we were coming back home, she wanted to continue on somewhere else, so I came back alone. About a quarter ways on my return, I found the others."

"Oh ok. Well, goodnight Konan-chan."

"Goodnight Tobi."

Before they departed to their domains, Konan asked "Did anything happen in Hoshigakure?"

Tobi looked sad, and Konan could actually tell this time because the mask was off. "Ryuu-chan…well…she wasn't exactly a happy camper when we got to the village…she had reminisced about painful events that happened in her childhood…and she sort of went berserk towards the end of our mission. But we took care of the problem…the guy who hurt her is dead now."

"I see. Well, Ryuu's past is sort of cloudy right now. But I think once she gets closer to the rest of us, she'll share her memories."

"I hope so. She's really attached to senpai though…so she mainly tells things only to him…" He smiled somewhat sadly. "I've noticed that…whenever Ryuu-chan is with Deidara-senpai…she seems so happy and at ease with life…he makes her happy and I can tell she makes him happy too…well, good night Konan-chan."

"Good night Tobi."

The two shinobi went into their rooms and fell asleep in their beds. Deidara and Ryuu were left on the couch since Tobi knew the blonde would be extremely mad if he woke him up.

Sasori, being unable to sleep properly, heard Tobi and Konan's conversation. Knowing that Ryuu felt mostly comfortable with Deidara, only gave the redhead more things to worry about. He knew, without a doubt, that there would be more than one love triangle within the mansion. The blonde wasn't the only one who had feelings for the young woman.

Sasori too, felt himself falling for her.

**Ta da! That's the end of Ryuu's past. Deidara's won't come until like...way later. And evil Tobi came out. D: Yeah, I prefer the goofy Tobi because he's a lot more lovable, but evil Tobi comes out when he's really pissed off. Well, in my story at least. I already started writing the next chapter because I really love writing this story! :D Hope you guys liked it.**

**Oh and here's just something random: Today I was drinking a Snaples drink and you know how they have those facts under the bottle cap? Well mine said: The average human eats at least eight spiders in his/her lifetime when they're asleep. D: THAT IS SO GROSS!! UGH!! DDDDX**

**Just thought I'd share that. ;3**


	22. Cool It

**Been almost a month since I last updated. I guess I've just been really tired from school and such. A lot has happened within this time period though. I like another anime/manga now. It's a shoujo and it's called Ouran High School Host Club. IT IS SO FRIGGIN AWESOME!! XD Some of you have probably heard about it. Anyway, it feels like it's been the anime I have been searching for my entire life. And due to watching that anime, I am currenly obsessed with these twins called the Hitachiin Brothers. They're so funny! XD Not to mention attractive. :3 Anyway, I guess that's all I have to say for now.**

Cool It

Deidara woke up without a sound the next morning. It was nine and the only ones up were probably Tobi and Konan.

The blonde rubbed his eyes and yawned. He was still a little drowsy to notice the body next to him.

"Huh? What's this?"

On closer inspection, he noticed it was Ryuu. Instantly he blushed when he saw her so close to him. He looked at her calm sleeping face. She was so beautiful and so ravishing, that it made him feel so full of content. In all honesty, he couldn't believe somebody like him would have a woman like her as a friend.

He slowly tucked the strands of hair behind her ear, so they were away from her face. Deidara smiled at her. "She's…so pretty like that…"

Ryuu began to mumble in her sleep and he thought that was cute. But what caught his attention was when she said "…he understands me…more than anyone…that's why I think…I'm…starting to…fall…"

He blinked. He wasn't sure what she was talking about, but for some reason it made his heart beat faster.

"So you're finally awake."

Deidara looked up from where he was laying, to find Hidan looking at him, a carton of milk in his hand. "Gonna get up anytime soon?"

"When did you get here?"

"When you began to play with her hair."

The blonde blushed and this made Hidan smile mischievously. Now he knew ways to tease him. Deidara _was_ the youngest male member of the Akatsuki after all. Not only that, but it took a whole lot of embarrassment to make Deidara blush.

"So I can tell you like having contact with Ryuu."

"Go away Hidan…Mm."

"Hey, I wouldn't mind either. Being near a hot woman like her…geez…that would make my day…"

Ryuu shifted and opened her eyes slowly. She blinked once to find herself looking at Deidara's face. She blushed and sat up.

"D-Deidara…what am I doing on the couch…w-with you?"

"Oh you two were sleeping," Hidan said as he took another drink from the carton. "See, Tobi told us you two fell asleep on the sofa, and when the rest of us came home…you were both knocked out. I guess he covered you guys with a blanket or something. But you two were cuddled so close together, that I didn't even have the heart to wake you up." His last sentence hinted of sarcasm.

"We were not cuddled!" Deidara defended.

"Well you certainly weren't groping."

Ryuu blushed and got up from the couch.

"Where are you going?" asked Deidara.

"Oh…I'm gonna go in the kitchen…and I have to go to the bathroom." She walked away up the stairs to the bathroom, Hidan watching her with interest.

Deidara narrowed his eyes out of irritation. "Stop checking her out. Mm."

"Why? I can check out whoever the hell I want. You can't tell me what to do."

"Then can't it be Konan?"

"Look Deidara, just because you're partners with Ryuu doesn't mean you get to spend the rest of your life with her. You're so greedy."

"And you're really perverted. I'd hate to know what goes on in that head of yours when you see an attractive woman. Mm."

"That's probably why women used to slap me before." He finished drinking from the carton and crunched it up in his hand. "Never liked that pain on my face…should have sacrificed them afterwards…"

Deidara got up and folded the blanket. "I still think Jashinism is retarded…it's not even a real religion…Mm."

"Yes it is! What the hell do you know?"

The blonde was about to retort when he sneezed. "Oh no…"

"What?"

"I think I'm gonna get sick…"

"Why is that bad? It's not like you're gonna die or anything like that."

"I haven't gotten sick since I was seven years old…Mm…"

"Wow…so you've been immune for like…uh…how old are you?"

Deidara glared at him. "I'm twenty."

"So…then…"

"It's been thirteen years Hidan! Thirteen plus seven is twenty! Geez! Now I know why Kakuzu has such a hard time with you!"

"You're not exactly perfect either bitch! You constantly annoy the hell out of Sasori and you're such an ass towards Tobi! Not only that, but you have so much pride that you got killed because of it!"

"Just shut--" Deidara sneezed again. He sniffed and suddenly it was hard to breathe.

"Ugh…I need to get to bed…"

--

"WHAT?! Senpai is sick?!" panicked Tobi. "But senpai can't get sick! Nooooo!"

"Calm the hell down!" Hidan said. Everybody was eating breakfast minus Deidara.

"Deidara has never gotten sick before," said Sasori. "Not even when he was a snot nosed brat. Stupid teenage angst…"

Ryuu became concerned. "Oh…poor Deidara…"

"Why are you pitying him?" Itachi said. "It's about time we've seen enough yellow around the house. He'll most likely be sick for three days."

"But it's all my fault! I stood out in the rain in depression and then Deidara came to comfort me in my weakened state…and…oh I feel so bad now!"

"You shouldn't worry about him," Kakuzu said while reading a newspaper he found in the city-village. "Deidara is a strong shinobi for his age and most likely he'll recover soon."

They heard the door open and Keiko walked in. She was really tired as she entered the kitchen.

"Keiko-san," said Konan. "You've returned."

"Yes…well…did you all put the items in front of my bedroom door like I asked?"

"Yes, we did," Sasori said.

Keiko looked around the table. "Where's that annoying blonde?"

"Oh senpai got sick," Tobi said. "Ryuu-chan wants to take care of him."

The young woman blushed and looked at her lap. Keiko narrowed her eyes. "It would be a waste of time trying to cure him."

She held her head in her hand. "I'm not feeling so well…I'm going to go to sleep in my bed. Do not make such a racket. Understand?"

The Akatsuki nodded and Keiko disappeared up the staircase.

"I don't care what Keiko thinks," Ryuu said. "But I'm going to tend to Deidara until he gets better."

"You're not his mother you know," Hidan said. "He can take care of his own damn self."

"If Ryuu takes care of Deidara," began Kakuzu. "There is less of a chance that we'll get sick. Maybe you should think about these things Hidan."

"Kakuzu is right." Ryuu smiled. "I'm going to make a vaccine and inject everyone with it so the rest of us don't get sick."

"Can you really do things like that Ryuu-chan?" asked Tobi.

"Uh huh. I learned quite a bit of medical techniques while on my travels. I'm not the best, but I'm better than most ninja I know."

She got up from the table and said "Well, I'm gonna go wash up and change. Then I'm gonna make some breakfast for Deidara."

"Ooooh! Can Tobi help?"

"Ok Tobi. You can make the breakfast while I change."

"Yay!"

Ryuu walked out of the kitchen, heading towards her room. The Akatsuki continued their breakfast.

"Ryuu takes too much care of Deidara," Itachi said. "He's not a five year old."

"I just think she's gotten really attached to him," said Konan. "I haven't seen that happen in a while."

"Yeah. Last time it was Pein. He never let Konan out of his sight for one second," Hidan commented as Konan blushed. He looked at her. "You two were never far away from each other."

Konan played with her food. "Yes…but that's not true anymore…he's gone now…and it'll be a while before I can see him again…"

There was silence in the room as everyone looked at Konan's saddened face. Every single Akatsuki member knew she and Pein loved each other, and having him dead because of Keiko made the rest wonder if Konan had a vendetta against her.

"Well…" Tobi began as he broke the silence. "Er…I'm gonna make some food for Deidara-senpai…"

--

Ryuu had finished dressing. She was wearing a jean overall dress that went up to her knees, with a yellow sleeveless shirt underneath. A yellow ribbon was used to tie up her hair into a pretty ponytail, her bangs hanging on the sides of her face.

She came downstairs and walked into the kitchen. "Is the food finished Tobi?"

The male Akatsuki stared at her and blinked. She looked very cute in her outfit, but none of them said anything.

"Ryuu-chan! You look so adorable!" exclaimed Tobi. This caused Ryuu to blush timidly. "Are you trying to look cute for senpai because he's sick?"

"N-No! I bought this outfit because I liked it! You remember Sasori right?"

"Huh? Oh…yes, I remember."

Tobi handed her the tray of food. "Here you go Ryuu-chan! Tobi knows that senpai doesn't wanna see Tobi right now…so say hi for me!"

"Alright." She smiled and took the tray up to Deidara's room.

"Why doesn't she ever dress cutely for _us_?!" Hidan said. "How come Deidara gets the best out of her all the time?!"

"She's his partner, not to mention that they're both the same age, and usually that's why she's always around him," Sasori said. "I personally never liked Deidara being around me. He mocked my view of artistic form and he would always take forever doing everything. Not only that, but his constant 'Mm' at the end of every sentence annoyed the crap out of me."

"Ryuu-chan doesn't have a problem with that."

"Nobody gives a damn Tobi…" Hidan said in an annoyed tone.

"Why are you always so bitter and foul mouthed Hidan-san?"

"Because people cause me to become like that…stupid bastards…they obviously can't understand my way of living."

"Who would? Sacrificing yourself every time after a battle? What the hell is that all about?" Kakuzu said without removing his eyes from the newspaper.

"Do not reply to his comment Hidan," Sasori said. "We already know Jashinism isn't a stupid religion and whatever. Yes, you have to do that in order to keep your immortality. None of us care so just be quiet."

For the first time ever, Hidan shut his mouth and didn't say anything. Perhaps it was because there were too many things on his mind.

--

Deidara felt terrible. His nose was stuffed, he couldn't breathe properly, his throat was sore, his body ached, and even his handmouths looked sick.

"Ugh…" he said as he put a hand to his forehead. "Crap…I'm heating up…I think I have a fever…Mm…"

There was a knock. "Who's there?"

"It's me, Ryuu."

The blonde looked at the door. She was here to see him? He didn't know why she would want to see him, but he didn't mind. "Alright, you can come in."

Ryuu walked inside with a tray, Usagi-chan pushing a small cart behind her with her head. Deidara raised an eyebrow at the bunny. "Uh…how could a thing that small push a cart that large?"

"I told you, Usagi-chan is genetically enhanced. Oh and Tobi says hi."

Deidara looked at the tray of food. "Who's that for?"

"For the ghost in your closet. It's for you silly! I already ate breakfast! So sit up and eat because I'm not taking it back downstairs."

She placed it on his lap when he sat up. He looked at the food. "First thing's first. Who exactly made this food?"

"Tobi."

Silence.

"Oh come on Deidara! I doubt he did anything to it!"

"Fine…whatever…" He began to eat his breakfast, and surprisingly it tasted good. But he couldn't eat very much because he wasn't feeling well.

"I'm not surprised that you can't eat all of it," Ryuu said as she put the tray on the cart. "Usually people can't consume a lot of food when they're sick." She took out a thermometer from the cart. "Now open your mouth."

"Why?"

She placed her hands on her hips. "Deidara, don't make this more difficult than it is please."

"Ok ok…"

He opened his mouth and Ryuu put in the thermometer. She took it out when it beeped and checked the temperature. "Damn…one hundred degrees…Deidara, you really _are_ sick."

"What was your first clue?"

Ryuu frowned and narrowed her eyes at him.

"Ok I'm sorry! It's just I'm really tired right now…Mm." He lay back down on his bed.

"That's alright. Anyway, I'm gonna make a vaccine for you and everyone else so they don't get sick. But you need to rest."

She walked to the window and opened it. A light, refreshing breeze entered the room. "Since we don't have an air conditioner or even a fan, I'll just have to open the window. Wow…it's really starting to get hot…summer's almost here."

Ryuu walked back to the cart and poured some ice-cold water into a bowl. She put a small cloth in it and soaked it. Then she folded it and put it on Deidara's forehead. He looked up at her as a blush appeared on his cheeks.

"Ryuu…why are you taking such good care of me?"

"Because…well…" She turned away shyly and blushed. "Um…well you're sick and I want you to get better…so…that's why…"

"Well…thank you…for everything. Mm."

She smiled warmly at him. "You're welcome. I'll make you some soup later. For now, just get some sleep even though it's hot in here." She placed a box of tissues next to his nightstand.

Deidara smiled at her. This woman was so kind to him even though she was supposed to be a criminal. Not only that, but she also viewed everyone else in the Akatsuki as her family, and she'd probably help them in troubled times too, even if she did have to take a few lives. He would truly cherish her for as long as time permitted.

Ryuu put everything back on the tray and Usagi-chan hopped onto the bed. She curled herself into a ball and rested at the foot of the bed.

"Thank you for everything Ryuu," said Deidara.

"No…thank _you_ Deidara for everything. You've been so comforting during my times of distress. And that means a lot to me. Now it's my turn to take care of you."

He smiled and closed his eyes. Ryuu sat next to him and grinned. She bent down and kissed him on the cheek. He opened his eyes and looked at her as he blushed again. She blushed too, but continued to smile at him. He felt safe being around her, so he went back to sleep.

Ryuu loved Deidara's long blonde hair. She ran her slender fingers through it and began to scratch the top of his head. He liked how it felt and she could tell. She giggled to herself. Subconsciously with her free hand, she took his own and entwined their fingers together. Usagi-chan continued to sleep at the end of the bed.

Unknown to both of them, Keiko was watching from the doorway. She looked at Ryuu's blushing face as she continued to scratch her friend on the head, and Deidara's content disposition while being half asleep. She also saw their hands together, and this made her displeased.

Keiko walked away back to her room. If things got farther than what she saw, well…it wouldn't be a good thing for the victim.

--

After about thirty minutes, Ryuu noticed that Deidara had finally dozed off. She got up and put everything back on the tray. The woman picked up Usagi-chan and held her with one arm. She pushed the cart away with her free hand and closed the door.

Ryuu put all the supplies in her room and would clean the cart later. She took the remaining food downstairs into the kitchen where she put it in the trash.

"Ryuu-chan!" said Tobi. "How is Deidara-senpai?"

"He's asleep right now. Hopefully he'll get better. Now I need to make the vaccine so nobody else gets sick."

She went upstairs and that was the end of that.

Tobi was sad because now he had nobody to play with. He sat down on the couch and watched TV with the rest. For being such dangerous and vicious criminals, their secret life sure was suckish.

"Guys…I'm bored…"

"Then do something productive," Kakuzu said as he read his book.

"But I don't know what to do…that's the problem…senpai is sick and Ryuu-chan is busy making medicine…"

"You could always play with Usagi-chan," Konan suggested. Tobi smiled and ran to get his pet bunny. He came back minutes later and had the ball of fluff in his arms.

"Usagi-chan is so cute!" he exclaimed. "Do you wanna hold her Hidan-san?"

"Why are you asking me? I don't want that crappy animal."

"But Usagi-chan is so soft! Look, touch her!" He shoved the rodent into Hidan's face, who only became irritated.

"Get that fucking rabbit away from my face!"

"You're so mean Hidan-san! A lot more than senpai." He gave Usagi-chan to Konan, who stroked her soft fur. "It's no wonder you'll never be able to spend time with Ryuu-chan. She only likes nice people, like Tobi and senpai. Ok…well senpai is only nice to her and a jerk to everyone else…but you know what I mean."

"Well she doesn't hate me! That's a fact!" He became doubtful. "Uh…right?"

"Why do you even care what she thinks of you?" Itachi asked.

"B-because! You don't need to know you damn narcissist."

"Hidan likes her, that's why," Kakuzu said nonchalantly. His partner blushed but he was also angry.

"How can you like her if she's never even spent time with you?" Sasori asked. "She's always around Deidara, Tobi, or Konan. She doesn't really even talk to you."

"Well that's gonna change soon! I'm gonna start to be a better comrade to her!"

"Yes…"

"Ok guys!" said Ryuu as she came down the stairs with a tray. "I finished the vaccine. Now who wants to be the first to get the shot?"

"Ryuu," began Hidan. "I want to--"

"Ok! You can be the first one to get injected."

"Huh? I never said that! You cut me off damn it!"

Ryuu took a needle filled with the vaccine. She walked towards the others.

"I don't need a fucking shot! I don't get sick!"

"And I don't care. Now give me your arm or I'm gonna have to force you."

"No!"

Tobi grabbed him and Hidan yelled directly at his face. "Let me go!"

"But Tobi doesn't want Hidan-san to get sick! So Ryuu-chan needs to protect you from the evilness of sickness!"

"I don't—argh! That hurts!"

Ryuu had injected the needle into his flesh. He didn't like needles despite the fact he had no problem slicing off a limb.

"There," said Ryuu as she finished. "Now who's next?"

Everybody decided to just stay quiet.

--

It was evening now and dinner had already been served to the residents of the house, which they finished in a hurry. Deidara got up and still felt a little tired. There was a knock on his door.

"Come in. Mm."

Ryuu walked in with a bowl of soup. "Here you go. I brought you dinner."

She placed the bowl on his nightstand. "Oh before I forget…" She took out a new needle from her pocket. "I need to give you this vaccine so you can get better."

"Why?"

"So you're not sick? What other reason is there?"

Deidara didn't like needles…

Ryuu sighed. "Don't tell me you're like Hidan who hates needles…he kept cussing me out after I stabbed him with this thing."

"Alright fine…but only because you want to help me. Mm."

The woman walked up to him and Deidara let her inject the needle into his arm. It had been a while since he felt a needle, but it didn't hurt at all compared to other things he's been thrown.

"There," said Ryuu. "You should be better by morning. Now eat your soup."

"Um…Ryuu?"

"Yes?"

"Can you stay with me…?"

"Huh? Oh…ok…"

She sat on the empty side of the bed. Ryuu looked at him and asked "Is something wrong?"

"It's just…not even my parents took this much care of me…and…I really like it that you're trying to cure me…Mm."

"You're welcome. Now eat your soup."

Deidara began to eat his soup and it tasted pretty good. He ate in silence for about fifteen minutes.

"Man, that was good." He put the bowl on his nightstand again. "Ryuu thanks for--"

When he turned to look at her, she had fallen asleep on his bed. He guessed she must have been really tired. Deidara smiled and lay back down.

"You deserve to sleep Ryuu. Mm."

Slowly his eyelids began to close. The vaccine and soup was taking its affect on him. The blonde fell asleep right next to his partner, but he didn't mind.

And he was sure Ryuu wouldn't mind either.

--

The next time Deidara opened his eyes, he saw it was still light outside. "Huh? That's weird…I could of sworn I just went to sleep…"

Another knock was on his door.

"Why do you have to knock?"

"Because it's the polite thing to do!"

"Deidara doesn't care about any of that crap!"

"Hidan-san! Stop using bad words! Tobi doesn't like it!"

"Just open the damn door!"

"Not until you wash your mouth with soap!"

"Oh get out of my way!"

Deidara could hear something falling outside his door, and then Tobi crying. Hidan slammed the door open. "Are you done being sick?!"

The blonde sat up and stretched. "I guess. Why?"

"You've been asleep ever since yesterday evening!! It's eleven in the morning!!" He noticed Ryuu in the bed, and Deidara quickly defended himself.

"Before you even START let me explain! She came to give me some soup and then when I was eating it, she knocked out! Shut the hell up and don't spread rumors damn it! Mm!"

"Calm the hell down." He started to chuckle. "Wow, I knew this would be your reaction, that's why I pretended to look like I would say something perverted."

"You bastard…" Deidara tied up his hair and got off the bed. "So why the hell are you here? Mm."

"To see if you were better!!"

"Like you or anybody else would care about my health…"

"I only care because Tobi won't leave me alone!! He needs somebody to bug and that's _your_ routine! Not mine!! Kakuzu already irritates me enough! I don't need some childish adult doing the same thing!"

Tobi got up and rubbed his behind. "Hidan-san! You're turning into senpai!! You keep hurting Tobi!" He noticed Deidara alive and well. This made him very relived.

"S-Senpai…you're better…"

"Tobi…calm down…"

"SENPAAAAAAAAAI!!"

"TOBI! Get away from--!"

Deidara was tackled to the ground. "Tobi missed Deidara-senpai so much!! I tried being friends with Sasori-senpai, but he's still mad that he had to carry me when I fell asleep! And then Hidan-san keeps using bad words!!"

"Get off me before I kill you…"

Tobi let go of Deidara because he could see that insane pyromaniac look in his eyes. He only had that look when he was fighting a strong opponent, or when he was ready to hurt Tobi severely.

"Please don't hurt Tobi again senpai…" He noticed Ryuu asleep. "Ryuu-chan!" He walked happily over to her and sat down. "Aww…she's asleep…but she looks so cute…"

"Leave her alone Tobi. Mm."

"But…I'm bored…will you and Hidan-san play with Tobi?"

"No!" both of the men screamed. Tobi was saddened again. He sniffed.

"Nobody wants to play with Tobi anymore…"

Ryuu, being able to hear the loud voices, began to wake up. She rolled over and through half open eyelids, she saw Tobi. "Tobi…?"

"Ryuu-chan! You're awake!"

"Deidara? Hidan? What are you guys doing in my room?"

Hidan raised an eyebrow. "You're room? This is Deidara's room. Pay attention to your surroundings Ryuu."

Ryuu sat up and noticed he was right. "Did I…fall asleep?"

"Yeah," replied Deidara. "I was eating my soup and when I finished, you were knocked out on my bed. Are you really that tired?"

"It's…probably just emotional stress…from the mission…"

"Oh…"

The woman got up and walked out the door. "Well, I'm gonna go shower and change. It's getting really hot. Glad I didn't live in Suna like Sasori." She walked out of the room and went into her own.

Deidara just shook his head, and then he noticed Tobi and Hidan still in his room. "What are you two still doing here?"

"Tobi's bored…"

"I really don't know…"

"Well then get the hell out! Mm!"

"Oh no!!" cried Tobi. "Now senpai is turning into Hidan-san!!"

Hidan left in a hurry out of Deidara's room. Tobi followed him and the blonde could hear their voices in the hallway.

"Hidan-san! Where are you going?"

"To get my damn scythe so I can cut your fucking head off!"

"Hidan-senpai, stop using bad words!!"

"Don't call me senpai!"

Deidara pinched his temple and sighed. "Tobi…what am I gonna do with you….you annoy the hell outta everybody…."

--

Ryuu had been right. It certainly was getting hotter. The rest of the Akatsuki noticed too.

They were all in the living room by one in the afternoon. Not a single one of them was wearing a sweater.

"It's so fucking hot…" Hidan began to complain. "Why don't we buy fans?"

"We don't need fans when we can open the windows," Kakuzu replied. He was actually getting very hot himself, but he'd rather do that then waste money on such tedious luxuries.

"We need an air conditioner," Tobi said. "But I don't know what it looks like…Tobi just knows they exist because the mall had one…"

"Wait until it's winter," began Deidara. "Then we won't have a heater…"

"Kakuzu," Konan started. "Can we please have money to buy an air conditioner?"

"Why?"

"Because I keep sweating and my makeup is smearing."

"Then don't wear it," Sasori said plainly. "You're already wearing short clothing and you've already proven yourself attractive, so why need makeup? I never really saw what was the point of those cosmetics when they not only mess up your skin, but clog your pores, therefore letting one break out with acne." The redhead was right. Konan was wearing a tank with some shorts. She didn't need very much else.

"For a guy who's made of wood, you sure know a lot about the human body…"

"I had to. That's how I made my poisons so deadly."

Ryuu sighed. She was getting hot too, despite the fact that, like Konan, she was wearing a tank with shorts even shorter than Konan's. Her hair was in a ponytail to top it off.

"I'm gonna go get a glass of water…and no Hidan I will not get you one either. You have legs so go get it yourself…"

"She's some sort of psychic," Hidan said to himself.

"Ryuu-chan…can you get Tobi a glass of water pretty please?"

"Sure Tobi. Do you want ice?"

"Yes please!"

"Hey!" said Hidan as Ryuu began to walk towards the kitchen. "How come you get Tobi a glass of water, but not me?!"

"He's the only nice one in this whole organization. That's why."

Hidan crossed his arms and glared at her. Ryuu ignored him and began to walk to the kitchen. The Jashin believer smiled as he watched her go.

Deidara noticed and became irritated. "I thought I told you earlier to stop checking her out! Mm!"

"What the hell is your problem Deidara? It's not my fault she has a nice ass. You should take notice of these things since you're her partner."

"Deidara doesn't think of women as sex symbols," Kakuzu stated. "Despite him being the youngest, he respects the female gender."

"Look, maybe I'm just getting tired of having men in the Akatsuki. I need a woman here!"

"We'll I'm here…" Konan said somewhat angrily.

"Yeah but I don't count you."

"And why not?!"

"You already belong to Pein, dead or not. Besides, I'm pretty sure you two had relations when we weren't around."

Konan blushed and merely began to pet Usagi-chan. Sasori shook his head.

"This is why I turned myself into a puppet…to rid my physical being of lustful desires…"

--

Ryuu got two glasses of water, one for herself and another for Tobi. She poured the water into the two glasses and then began to walk towards the living room.

That's when she heard a knock on the door. "Hmm?" She set the glasses down on a table and walked towards the front door. She opened it to find a mail ninja on her step.

"Uh…can I help you?"

"Are you the owner of this house?"

"If you're asking if I live here, then yes…"

"Please sign this." He handed her a clipboard.

"What exactly is this?"

"I have come to deliver a parcel and the delivery address is this one. Strange location for a house though. Anyway, you must sign if you wish to receive it."

"I'll sign once I know what it is."

"It is an air conditioner."

Ryuu blinked. "Are you serious? Well alright…" She signed the paper and handed it back to the mail ninja. He then placed a large box in front of her.

"Thank you madame. I shall be on my way now." He left without another word.

"That was weird." Ryuu looked down at the box when she felt an ominous presence behind her.

"I see it has arrived."

The young woman turned around to find Keiko looking at her.

"You ordered this?"

"I bought it a while back, but it took a while for them to find the location. Hopefully that ninja gets lost. Anyway, as he stated, it is an air conditioner. I bought it because fans and opening windows are not enough for this heat."

"But we don't even have vents."

"I installed those the day you all went to the mall. Now we just need to install the air conditioner itself."

Keiko looked at Ryuu. "Pick it up and leave it in the livingroom. Hopefully those idiots will understand what this means."

She then walked away back upstairs. Ryuu picked up the heavy box and closed the door with her foot. She was able to obtain an extra limb by growing a tentacle at her side. She used that to lift the glasses of water and put them on the box. The mutation receded and she walked into the livingroom where the Akatsuki were sweating like pigs.

Everybody looked at her as she walked in.

"Hey guys."

"Why are you carrying that huge ass box?" Hidan asked.

"Keiko ordered something."

Kakuzu became alarmed. "What was it?"

"An air conditioner."

Silence.

"How is that supposed to be installed?" Sasori questioned. "We don't even have vents."

"Keiko installed them when we were all at the mall that one time."

Deidara got up and walked over to her. He had been wearing a muscle shirt and pants.

"Hey, do you need help carrying that?"

"Oh…um…no it's ok."

"To me it looks like you're struggling. Mm."

"Do you think I have no upper body strength or what?"

"Gee…I try to help and then you snap at me."

"Sorry…I guess this heat's getting to me."

Deidara took the two glasses off and placed them on the table. Then he took the box Ryuu was holding. She noticed he was starting to develop some muscles on his arms and that he had gotten slightly taller. She lightly blushed when she looked at him. His body was becoming mature.

"Hmm? You ok?"

"Y-yeah…it's just really hot in here…"

"Whatever."

Keiko came downstairs again and glanced at Deidara. "Are you going to help Ryuu set up the air conditioner?"

Ryuu looked at the leader. "You mean you were gonna make me do it?"

"You're the one who answered the door." She turned to the rest of the Akatsuki. "Once they finish installing this thing, our home should be much cooler. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to go out for a while. I need fresh air."

She walked out of the house and out of sight.

"Leader-san is always disappearing," said Tobi. "I wonder where she goes?"

"Who knows?" said Hidan as he shrugged. "But it's not like I want her around."

"Ryuu," Deidara said to her. "I'll install this myself."

"But it's hot outside and I don't want you to--"

"It's ok. Really." He turned to Tobi. "Are you gonna help?"

"Tobi is tired…"

"Well…I guess Ryuu might have to help me then in the boiling hot sun. Mm."

"No! Tobi doesn't want Ryuu-chan to get sunburned!! Ok! I'll help!" He ran outside.

Deidara chuckled to himself. "He'll do anything for her." He turned to his partner. "Well I'm gonna go install this now."

"Ok." She watched him leave outside and she smiled.

"Are you gonna drink this water Ryuu?"

"Huh? Oh, you can have it Hidan. I'm not thirsty."

She walked to a couch and began to read a magazine.

Konan smiled.

--

Deidara and Tobi had been working on trying to install the air conditioner outside.

"Mmm…" groaned the blonde. "I can't figure out these instructions!"

"Let Tobi see!"

"No! I'll give you directions! Mm!"

Deidara re-read the instructions once again. "Ok…you screw it there…and then plug in those wires here…" He walked over to Tobi. "Ok, we already put the conditioner box on the wall, so now we have to attach the wires to the specific locations…"

He put down the manual and began to unfold the thin wires. "Tobi, make sure that the electricity is off. Mm."

"Kay senpai!" Tobi walked into the house and located the electrical box in a closet near the kitchen. He turned off the power and began to hear complaints from Hidan.

"Hey! The damn fridge turned off! What the fuck?!"

He stormed towards the closet and opened the door. "What are you doing?!"

"Tobi needs to turn off the electricity!"

"Turn it back on! All the food is gonna get spoiled!"

"But Hidan-san! Senpai is--"

The man reached for the fuse box, but Tobi stopped him midway. They began to fight and Tobi accidentally turned back on the electricity.

"Oh no! I have to go warn senpai!" He rushed towards the kitchen. "Deidara-senpai! The electricity--!"

The next thing he heard wasn't gonna be good for him.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!"

The masked man could hear electric currents outside. The rest of the Akatsuki looked towards the kitchen as Tobi came running into the room.

"HIDE ME!!"

"What's wrong now Tobi?" asked Kakuzu.

"Deidara-senpai is gonna kill me!! I didn't turn off the electricity like he told me to and now he got electrocuted!"

Ryuu panicked. "Is he ok?!"

"TOBI!!"

Tobi screamed and hid under the coffee table. Zetsu came out of the wall.

"What's going on here? _I'm trying to get some rest._"

"Zetsu-san!!" shouted Tobi. "Hide me!!" He jumped into the plant mutation growing on Zetsu and it snapped shut.

"What are you doing Tobi?! _Get out!_"

"But senpai will find meeeee!"

Hidan came back into the living room. "Why are you guys making so much noise?"

Deidara stormed in at that moment. He was mad. He was charcoaled and his hair was standing up, faint electric currents running through it. He looked hilarious, but his murderous and furious expression prevented anybody from laughing.

"Where…is…Tobi?"

"He's hiding in Zetsu," Itachi replied calmly.

The blonde stormed over to Zetsu who was still sticking out of the wall. Deidara forced open the venus flytrap, hurting the two-faced man as well.

"That hurt! _I still have nerves in this part you know!_"

Deidara's eye twitched when he saw Tobi. He had an insane smile. "There you are Tobi…"

"Senpai!! Don't hurt me!"

"I told you to turn of the electricity…"

"B-But I did--"

"And now I got electrocuted…"

"S-Senpai! Please forgive Tobi!"

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU!!"

Ryuu ran to Deidara and grabbed his arm. "Are you ok Deidara?!"

He looked at her and his anger calmed. "It's nothing, don't worry."

"No, I've gotta treat you."

"I'm _fine_. Mm."

"But Deidara…you just got shocked by electric currents and was almost burned to a crisp…you need to take a bath. Come on."

She began to pull him upstairs and he blushed. "H-Hey! If I'm gonna take a bath, I'll do it myself!"

"Ok but you're gonna have to leave your shirt off so I can heal those wounds!"

The two disappeared up the stairs.

Tobi sighed and Zetsu shook him out. He fell on the ground.

"Ryuu-chan saved my life…"

Hidan began to walk outside. Kakuzu looked at him. "Where are you going?"

"I'm gonna get electrocuted so Ryuu can heal my wounds too."

Konan sweatdropped.

"Hey, he can't die," Kakuzu said.

"I know…but…gee…he really does need a woman…"

--

Ryuu had gotten sleepy waiting for Deidara, so she went back downstairs. The air conditioner was working now, so she began to sleep on the couch.

Everybody else had gone to the kitchen, where it was the coolest. Hidan walked back into the living room to find Ryuu asleep.

He smiled and walked over to her. Her tank and shorts complimented her shapely feminine figure very much.

"Wow…" he said. "Seeing her sleep…she's…she's really beautiful…hmm. I know why Deidara likes to be around her so much. Buuuuuut…"

He smiled mischievously. "Let's see what she's dreaming of. Tobi should still have his video camera somewhere…"

A little while later, Tobi came back with his video camera, and Hidan was carrying Usagi-chan.

"What are we gonna do Hidan-san?"

"I wanna…experiment if you will. Turn on the camera."

Tobi did as he was told and followed Hidan to the couch where Ryuu was sleeping. "Hidan-san…she looks so pretty…"

"Yeah yeah. Now I want you to be quiet and just record this."

"Well ok…"

Hidan chuckled to himself. He placed Usagi-chan above Ryuu's belly and the little rabbit, having some DNA of a dog, began to lick her belly with her tiny tongue.

Ryuu smiled in her sleep. "No…stop…that's so naughty…"

Usagi-chan was moved to the woman's ear. The licking continued.

Ryuu giggled. "Deidara…that tickles….stop it…"

The rabbit was moved down to her neck and Ryuu giggled more. "Deidara…you're so naughty. Heehee. What has gotten into you…mm…that feels good…"

Slowly, the rabbit was moved down from her neck, towards her chest. Ryuu's tank was low-cut.

"That tickles…hehe…stop it…Deidara…that's kinda low…" The rabbit got down to the cleavage of her bosom.

"Woah!"

She instantly woke up, bearing a red streak across her face. When she saw Hidan almost crying due to laughter, she became extremely angry.

"Hidan you jerk!" She threw a pillow at him and it hit him hard in the stomach.

"That hurt woman!"

"Don't film me while I'm sleeping!" She turned to Tobi. "And how could you go along with Hidan, Tobi?!"

"I'm so sorry! Tobi didn't know this was gonna happen!"

Ryuu shot him a look and went out of the house into the hot sun. She walked along the beach to try and calm her nerves. The cool sea water gliding over her feet felt refreshing.

The young woman was in a daze. "Why…why did I dream about him? I…I can't believe I did that…and…it was kinda embarrassing to be honest…" She tried to remember her dream but also tried to forget it. Inside her dream world, he had been touching her in a way nobody else had ever done. Not only that, but she didn't resist his actions and played along with it. Trying to imagine it made her cheeks rosy again.

"Ryuu…stop right now," she told herself. "You're…starting to have desires…don't go down that road…this is an organization full of criminals…remember that…and he's just your comrade…nothing more…"

Somehow or another, Ryuu couldn't stop thinking about it.

--

"You two are such idiots," was all Sasori said when Hidan came into the kitchen along with a crying Tobi.

"Why would you want to film Ryuu asleep?" Kakuzu asked.

"I wanted to see what she dreams about. And I got my answer thanks to the rabbit. This dream had Deidara in it. Whenever Usagi-chan licked her, she giggled and kept mentioning him. I think having those extra tongues on his hands aren't just for creating explosions…"

Konan shook her head and turned to Tobi. "And what do you have to say for yourself Tobi?"

"I feel really bad…Ryuu-chan looked so embarrassed and it's all Tobi's fault…"

"Now what did you do Tobi?"

He turned around to find Deidara walking into the kitchen. "Senpai…"

"Apparently these two morons filmed Ryuu while she was sleeping and caught her sleep talking in an embarrassing dream," Itachi informed the younger member.

The blonde sighed and said "Where is she?"

"Probably at the shore," Hidan said. "She likes to go there a lot."

Deidara walked outside of the fresh house and onto the beach. He saw Ryuu walking in the distance and he caught up to her.

"Hey."

Ryuu turned around and blushed when she saw him. "Oh…hello…"

"What did those two idiots do you now? Mm."

"Nothing…but I really wish they'd respect me a little more…filming somebody when they're sleeping…"

Deidara smiled at her. "Well, you _are_ cute when you're asleep."

Timidly, she looked out into the ocean. "Thank you…"

He wondered what she was thinking when water was splashed in his face.

"What was that for?!"

Ryuu giggled and began to run. Deidara chased after her along the shore line. He finally caught up with her and collided with her on purpose, causing them both to fall on the soft white sand.

The woman continued to laugh and so did her friend as they lay on the beach. It began to die down after a few moments and all they did was look intently at each other.

"Ryuu…"

"Yes?"

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Go for it."

"If…you didn't have those mutations…but I still had my handmouths…would you still want to be my friend?"

Ryuu blinked and looked at him. "What makes you ask that?"

"I've just been thinking…mm…"

"Deidara…"

"Well…it's just…" He sighed and sat up, causing his partner to do the same.

"Just…what?"

"I look at you…and…I see something magnificent…beautiful even…and when you mutate…I see art…then I realize…that even though I have a mutation as well and even though I created my own jutsu…I feel…inferior appearance wise…and human wise…so then I thought one day…What if Ryuu didn't mutate? Would that change the way she sees me?"

Ryuu was trying to take all of this info in piece by piece. "So what you're saying is…if I wasn't able to mutate…I wouldn't be able to understand how you feel about your handmouths?"

"Yeah."

"And that I wouldn't want to be your partner?"

"Yup."

Ryuu shook her head. "That is the stupidest thing I have ever heard from you Deidara."

Deidara looked shocked that she said it was stupid. "Huh?"

"Why in the world would you even think like that? I have seen many weird things around this land and they are a lot more strange than the mouths on your hands. My opinion about you is set. Sure I would probably be a little freaked out, but that won't stop me from being your comrade."

"You really mean that?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

He smiled and she could tell his face was full of relief. "Thank you Ryuu. Mm."

"It's no big deal. Really."

The blonde leaned in closer, causing Ryuu to become alert, and then blush when he kissed her on the cheek. Those feelings came back to her from her dream, but she tried not to think about it.

_Relax…_she told herself. _Just…admire the breeze…that's all…_

She closed her eyes and smiled out towards the setting sun. Deidara looked at her form as she continued to beam.

His eyes wandered from her face down to the rest of her body. With tight clothing and revealing at that, more of her figure was visible to him. He noticed her curves again and her hourglass shaped structure. He continued to gaze at her, but then turned to look another way.

_Stop it Deidara…_he said to himself. _Don't look at her like that anymore…concentrate…she's your partner…remember…no romances within the Akatsuki…the golden rule here…_

But it was hard. He knew what was happening to him. He was starting to get lustful desires towards Ryuu. It was hard not to with all the short and feminine clothing she had been wearing recently. Not to mention Hidan's perverted comments about her body.

"Ryuu."

"Yes?"

"I think we should go back inside now. Mm."

"Alright."

Deidara helped her up and they both walked into the house.

"Ryuu-chaaaaaan!" cried Tobi. "I'm so sorry! Please forgive meeeee!"

"Well…I'm not angry with you anymore, but I'm not sure if I'm ready to forgive you yet…"

Tobi sniffed. "Tobi understands…"

"Maybe I'll change my mind tomorrow. Depends on how you behave."

"Ok…"

"Well," said Deidara. "Are you happy now that the air conditioner is installed…_Hidan_?"

The man made a face. "Yeah thanks…whatever…"

"Ryuu-chan…Tobi is gonna make dinner to pay for what I've done…and I'll also do the chores for the rest of this week…"

"Well…ok Tobi." She began to walk out of the kitchen. "I'm gonna go wash up. I got sand in places I don't want to talk about."

"Me too," Deidara added.

"What were you guys doing out there anyway?" asked Hidan.

"We were just talking on the sand. Gave me some self-esteem and some sense of hope."

"For what?"

"Oh…uh…nothing. Mm." He scratched the back of his head. "Listen…I'll see you guys at dinner…"

He walked out of the kitchen and up the staircase.

Konan smiled again. She knew exactly what was going on, even if the others were oblivious to it.

_I can completely tell, that those two seem to be developing stronger feelings for each other. So many hints give me that assumption_, she thought. _It's kinda cute to be honest. Just…if Keiko catches on too…it won't be a good thing for anyone…_She gave a short chuckle.

_Still…I'll try to help them in any way possible, because I know how it feels like to fall in love with your partner. _

**Well, that's the end of this chapter. And I wrote this one because it's been getting hot lately and people have been getting sick too. I was sick for like two weeks and it sucked...But now it seems the weather is cooling down somewhat, which signals that fall is almost here. **

**Review if you wish. :D**


	23. You Want Some Fries With That Shake?

**Hello again! :D Well, here's the new chapter for this story. It's a little different than my usual chapters; it's more modernized. Inspired by a funny comic series I saw on DeviantArt about the Akatsuki working at Arby's. XD You should really search for them because they're hilarious. xD**

You Want Some Fries With That Shake?

After a week had passed, Ryuu's anger towards Hidan and Tobi calmed. She wouldn't forget what they did, but she wasn't going to hold a grudge forever. There was really no reason to in the first place.

She loved the mornings, especially after she got out of the shower. She returned to her room and changed into her clothes. She wore a mini dress that almost went up to her knees. It was a beautiful blue with straps and also had a hibiscus print on it, giving the item a tropical look. She wore navy leggings under it, but they only went up to her knees. She left her hair down, but tied a small portion of her hair in the back with a blue ribbon. And last, she accessorized with a simple blue necklace: a pendant in the shape of a raindrop with a velvet string. Ryuu liked dressing like this since she never got these kinds of clothes when she was smaller.

The young woman walked towards the window and gazed outside. The morning really was beautiful and she enjoyed the ocean scenery. She walked to another part of her room where her aquarium resided. Kakuzu had bought it for her and when the others got on his case as to why he did this, since he never liked to spend money, he ignored them and said "It's none of your business". Ryuu really loved the aquarium and all the colorful life swimming inside it. She fed them every day and took great care of them.

After feeding her fish, she walked downstairs. She could already smell the breakfast being cooked downstairs. Ryuu had told Tobi that he didn't have to continue making breakfast, but he said he wouldn't stop until his guilt went away. She really missed cooking though…

"Hmm…well…since Tobi is still doing most of the chores…and the others don't like to get off their lazy asses…maybe I should suggest something fun?"

She thought this was a good idea, and she decided to go through with it. "Hey! Good morning everybody!" she said cheerfully when she entered the kitchen.

"Ah! Good morning Ryuu-chan!" Tobi replied. "Do you want some breakfast?"

"I'd like that." She sat down in her usual seat, next to Deidara. If anybody else had gotten that seat, the blonde would have made sure they got out. Tobi learned this the hard way.

"Why are you so happy?" asked Deidara. "It's too early to be looking like that. Mm."

"Like what?"

"Like that."

"He means you look attractive," Sasori said plainly. "Usually you don't get ready with your feminine clothing until after breakfast."

"Well, I felt like today would be an interesting day, so I decided to start my mornings a different way."

Tobi laughed. "Ryuu-chan that rhymed!"

She giggled. "It did huh?"

The men of the Akatsuki smiled when she giggled. They enjoyed hearing that sound. They had gotten very attached to her and loved it when she was in a good mood. Of course, not that she was in a good mood all the time. Sometimes she was cranky, others she was sleepy, and then there were times when you just don't talk to her because then she'd bite your head off. Konan explained these symptoms in one word: period. So that was when the guys knew they had to back off and make sure Ryuu was satisfied. Otherwise…well, they didn't want to think about it.

Tobi finished the breakfast and served everyone. Soon, they began to eat. This seemed like a good time for Ryuu to bring up her proposal. "Hey…I've been thinking…"

"Yeah?" said Deidara as he ate.

"Well…I was wondering if we could all go camping sometime."

The Akatsuki looked at her.

"Camping?" asked Hidan.

"Yes camping. Or do you not know what that means?"

"I know full well what the hell it means. I'm just saying that it's an out of the blue thought coming from you."

"A waste of time."

The Akatsuki turned to the doorway to see Keiko. She was in her morning robe and looked tired.

"Why would it be a waste of time?" asked Ryuu.

"Because there is no time for camping. You should all be focusing on enhancing your abilities seeing as how the plan to destroy Konohagakure failed."

"But Leader-san…"

"Yes Tobi?"

He was a little frightened to answer. "Um…maybe it would be a good idea to go camping…"

"And why is that?"

"The terrain of Konoha is mostly wooded correct?" Sasori intervened. "Therefore, if we spend our time in the woods, not only can we get a better perspective of our environment, but we also might be able to train there as well. The forest is huge and I'm sure we'll progress in our abilities there."

Keiko looked at him. "I see. You have a point." She closed her eyes, and then opened them again. "Very well. You shall be given some luxury time in the forest. However, expenses needed for traveling are to be gained on your own and not from our financial inventory. Kakuzu, I expect you to find some way for them to figure out what to do about that. I'll leave you in charge with this little affair. Understood?"

"Yes."

Keiko nodded and began to leave. "Oh and by the way, I won't be attending your little camping trip." She looked at Ryuu. "Don't think I've softened up to you. The only reason I agreed was because Sasori made an excellent point." With that, she left.

_Lately Keiko has not been fond of me…_thought Ryuu. _And I don't remember doing anything wrong…hmm…maybe that's just her nature to be a jerk._

"So what do you plan to do about it?" Kakuzu questioned.

"About what?" Ryuu was confused and didn't understand the question.

"You heard Keiko. We must find our own way of gaining money for this little excursion."

"Well…I mean, I honestly don't know. You're the eldest of us all Kakuzu. I was hoping you'd help me with that part."

"Yeah old man," Hidan commented. Kakuzu shot him a glare and then turned his attention back to Ryuu.

"Then I have a simple solution."

"What?"

"Get a non-shinobi occupation."

Ryuu blinked as did some of the other members.

"A part time job."

"But where would we find that?"

"After surveying the city-village as Tobi calls it, I have discovered that there are many part time jobs there, the most common being in fast food restaurants."

"You mean like with burgers and fries?"

"Precisely."

"Hell no," Hidan said. "I'm not gonna work in some grease trap just to make a few bucks."

"Hidan, nobody cares about what you think. It's either that or zoo keeper."

"Zoo keeper? What do they do?"

"You'll figure it out if you refuse the fast food job."

He groaned. "Fine whatever. I'm only doing this for Ryuu though." He turned to her. "And if anything embarrassing happens to me, I'm gonna blame you!"

"Go ahead. I don't really care."

"Then it's settled," Kakuzu said. "We'll start looking for jobs today after breakfast."

--

Like he had stated previously, Kakuzu and the rest went out to the city-village, in their normal clothes of course. Wearing ninja attire would make others suspicious.

"Ryuu-chan, your backpack is so cute!" Tobi said happily.

"Thank you Tobi!" Ryuu's backpack was a starfish that had a chibi smiley face.

"So…where are we supposed to get this job Kakuzu? Mm," Deidara asked.

"It should be around here somewhere." He looked around. "Oh, it's over there."

The Akatsuki followed the tall man towards a shop that had a lot of people inside. Some stared at the odd group as they walked inside.

"So where's the manager?" Hidan asked. "I wanna hurry up and get the hell out."

"He should be behind a door that says Manager."

"Like this one?" Ryuu pointed to a door that said _Manager_.

"Yes."

Ryuu opened the door. "Hello?"

A guy behind a desk was writing something down. "Oh, you must be the new employee I was told about. Please sit down."

Ryuu sat down in the chair in front of the desk. The man was pretty young, a little older than Ryuu. He noticed how beautiful she was.

"So…what are your skills?"

"Well…um…I love to cook…and I love to be of use. I suppose that's it really." She was told not to mention to anybody she was a high level ninja.

"Not much of a resume I see."

"Sorry, that's all I've got. But I really would like to work here."

He leaned in towards her. "Then I'll give you the job since you're so beautiful." He winked at her and her cheeks turned a light pink. "So sweetheart, what's your name?"

"My name is Ryuu. I don't have a family name, just Ryuu."

"I see. And how old are you again?"

"I just turned twenty."

"Young. Hmm. Well, we could use somebody like you. Very well. You're hired."

"Thanks!"

"So…what are your plans for later?" He was obviously trying to ask her out.

"Um…I'm not really sure…"

"Ahem."

The manager looked up to see five guys behind Ryuu. They seemed to be glaring daggers at him. In other words, this was Deidara, Tobi, Sasori, Hidan, and Kakuzu. He became frightened.

"May…I help you gentlemen?"

"Yeah we're gonna work here too," Deidara said. "We're with Ryuu and the only way she'll work here is if we work here. Mm."

"And if you don't give us a job, the results won't be pretty." Hidan threatened. "Now you can't say we didn't warn you."

"Excuse me…Ryuu-san," the manager said timidly. "Um…are they…all your boyfriends?"

Ryuu laughed. "Of course not! But they are my boy _friends_. Well, guy friends sounds better, but you get the idea. We came here to get a job for a while. They don't like to work at different places other than where I work at because they're pretty helpless by themselves."

"Ryuu! What the hell are you saying?! I can kick some ass right now!"

"Quiet Hidan!" She turned back to the manager. "So…do we all get the job?"

"Um…well yes--"

"Oh and there's four more people who also want a job." Itachi, Kisame, and Konan came from behind the other five, and Zetsu grew up from the ground.

The manager wanted to just close his eyes and wake up from this horrible dream. All these people looked so _weird_. Ryuu continued to smile sweetly at him. "So do we get the job?" She stood up.

"Excuse me for a moment." He got up and tried to calm down. "May I ask who was the one who organized this meeting in the first place?"

"That would be me." Kakuzu walked over next to Ryuu and placed a hand on her shoulder. He was a foot and a half taller than her. "Is there a problem?" The manager did not see how this woman could be so calm with all these strange people around her.

"I'm gonna take a little vacation and pretend this never happened. You just got promoted to manager. Don't ask questions just take the damn name tag." He ripped off the nametag that said Manager and placed it on his desk. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to regain my sanity back."

He walked out of the office and out of the restaurant.

"What happened to him?" asked Ryuu.

"I think when he saw Kisame and Zetsu, as well as Kakuzu's freakish height, he decided to get the hell out. I don't think he'll be coming back for a while. I wouldn't." Hidan chuckled to himself. "This Akatsuki really is just made up of weirdos you know."

"Thank you for pointing out the obvious Hidan," Kakuzu said. He took the nametag. "Seeing as how I arranged all of this, I shall be the manager. You are all going to be employees."

He looked around the office and found a closet. He opened them and tossed the Akatsuki their uniforms. "Here. Take these and put them on." He glanced around the office at the Akatsuki. "Well, while not all of us may look normal, we are still going to be employees here and therefore, we must act normal. Don't give away that you're ninja because then we shall be in deep trouble. Also, treat the customer well and don't give them a hard time."

"Well what if they give us a hard time?"

"You still can't treat them badly Hidan. I know it doesn't sound fair but life isn't fair so get over it."

Konan and Ryuu walked out of the office to the restroom so they could change. The remaining Akatsuki changed in the office. Kakuzu walked outside behind the service counter. "All of you brats get out."

"Hey! You can't tell us what to do! We're the employees here!"

"I just became manager and if you don't remove yourselves, I'll have to do it for you. Now you wouldn't want that would you?" For some unexplainable reason, he was already wearing the manager's suit.

"Aww come on Kakuzu," Hidan said. He had changed the quickest. This time he didn't leave his shirt open and he was wearing the company's cap on his head. "Give them to me. I'll deal with them personally." His scythe was resting against his shoulder. He smiled deviously at the teenager employees.

They quickly got out of the restaurant and ran for their lives. "Hmph. You'd think they've seen a scythe before."

"They're not ninja Hidan. They don't know much about our ways of living."

Kakuzu looked at the customers. "This establishment of food consumption is under new management as well as new employees. But feel free to order whatever you like." He walked out from behind the counter. "Oh and Hidan, put your scythe away. You're scaring the customers."

"Yeah yeah."

The rest of the Akatsuki came out and walked behind the counter. Konan and Ryuu walked out from the restroom and behind the service counter. Tobi, along with the two of them, were to make the food. Deidara and everyone else were at the register, and Itachi unfortunately had to clean the bathrooms and such.

"So what'll ya have?" Deidara said. He _really_ didn't wanna be here, but if it meant a camping trip with Ryuu, he didn't give a damn. Much.

"Hmm…the regular: a burger with large fries."

"Alright." Deidara himself had never had a burger or fries. In fact, he had never been to a fast food restaurant. Although, because Sasori was just as wise as Kakuzu, he knew how to do these kinds of jobs so the redhead explained it to every Akatsuki member. Deidara pressed some buttons on the register that had names of food items on it.

"That'll be a dollar ninety five."

The guy paid. "Thanks mam."

"MAM?! Is that what you called me?!" He grabbed the guy by the collar. "Listen pal, I may have long hair and wear a ponytail, but I'm a GUY! Can you not see it or are you blind?! DON'T CALL ME M'AM! MM!"

"Ok I'm sorry!" cried the guy. He barely realized Deidara had a masculine voice. "P-Please put me down!"

Deidara let go of the guy and he quickly returned back to his seat. _Man I hate this job…why the hell couldn't we get employed somewhere else?_

--

Sasori was doing better than Deidara, although not by much. This lady would not make up her mind and she was holding up the line. Sasori hated waiting.

"Mm…no, better change that to small fries…"

A vein could be seen on his head. "Madame, can you hurry up and choose what you want already? There are other customers waiting to be served."

"Well I need to make a perfect choice! I'm going on a diet and I don't want to get too fat." She looked at him. "Hmm. You're pretty short and slender…what kind of diet did you take?"

"Alright that's it." He canceled everything she had ordered. "If you want to go on a diet then all you're getting is a salad with water."

"But--"

"I recommend it so here's you receipt!" He had gotten impatient. "Next!"

--

"So is your skin naturally blue? Or were you in an accident involving toxins?"

"Um…I really think you should just order something."

Kisame was doing better with the customers since he was more polite. However, they kept staring at him because he had blue skin.

"And what about those lines on your face? They look like gills. Are you trying to cosplay a shark or something?"

"Well no…this is how I was born…"

"Then you must have had awful looking parents if you came out like _that_."

"Please sir. Other people are waiting behind you. Can you just ignore the fact that I'm blue and order already?"

"But it's just so weird that I'd find a strange looking person! I'm curious as to how you look like that!"

Kisame was crying internally.

--

"So that's a burger with large fries? _No, she said she wanted chicken tenders with small fries. Pay attention._"

Zetsu's only problem with his customers was that both the sides of his face were talking to each other, and that he had a plant mutation growing out of his body.

"Um…" said the young girl timidly. She was barely ten. "Excuse me Mr. Plantman…but um…"

"Yes? _What would you like?_" The two faces were irritated.

"Look, I'm the one asking for the order this time."

"_You asked last time._"

"Well then you'll ask next time and the time after that!"

"_Then why can't we ask together?_"

"Because we can't talk at the same time idiot."

"_That still doesn't explain how we're able to talk with each other._"

"Don't start that again."

"I…I just want a kid's meal…please…" the girl said timidly. "Mr. Plantman?"

"Alright, one kid's meal it is _for the little girl._"

The little girl wanted to cry. Tears were already falling from her eyes and she ran to her mommy who was sitting at the table farthest from the service counter.

"Hey! _You forgot your receipt!_"

--

Hidan, being the one with the shortest fuse, had already scared off three customers after cussing them out and saying he'd sacrifice them to Jashin.

"You better not give me any trouble," he said to the next guy in line. "So what do you want?"

"I'll have the special."

"There is no special. Just look at the damn menu on the screen and order from there."

"Fine. I'll have…" He looked at the menu. Hidan didn't like it when the customers decided when they got in _front_ of the line. They were supposed to decide when they were waiting.

"Any day now."

"I'll have a burger with fries."

"Alright. That'll be--"

"But make sure the meat is cooked right and also, the cheese needs to be cheddar."

"The cheese is already che--"

"And don't put pickles in it because I don't like pickles."

"Then just take them out--"

"And also, don't put mustard in it and not too much ketchup because my doctor said I have high blood sugar."

"But you look twen--"

"And I don't want the buns to have sesame seeds on them."

"Listen buddy! All the buns have friggin sesame seeds on them!"

"Then take them out." He crossed his arms. "And don't put too much salt on the fries and make them curly fries. Oh and I want no onions on my burger either."

Hidan was loosing his temper. "Look. We don't customize the orders for every customer. You get whatever the hell is in the order! And if you don't like something in your burger then just take it out! And how can you expect us to take out the majority of salt from the fries?!"

"Hmph. You're a lousy employee."

"That's it!" He grabbed his scythe from the closet. "You're pissing me off! Stop asking for the impossible here! This is a fast food restaurant and not some fancy five star eatery! Don't fucking pester me with your customized whatever shit! You'll get a burger with fries and a large soda! Do you understand?! And if you don't hurry up and order something simple then I'll cut you to fucking pieces and sacrifice you to Jashin bitch!"

Hidan shoved his scythe right in front of the guy's face, almost reaching his neck.

"So what do you fucking want already?! I don't have all day!"

"I-I-I'll h-h-have the r-regular."

"Good." He put his scythe away. "Here's your receipt. Now have a nice day."

The guy took the receipt shakily from Hidan and walked on his shaking legs back to his table. Of course, he passed out once he got there.

"Alright, the next costumer who gives me a hard time is going to end up butchered like the cow meat! Understand!?"

The customers looked frightened.

"Now who's next?"

--

Kakuzu decided it was time to check on the progress of his new establishment. He walked out of his office and opened the door, only to find threatened customers standing there.

"Are you the manager?"

"Yes."

"We're never coming here again!" they all shouted.

"Is there a problem?"

"Your employees are rude and impatient! Plus, they throw little things at us when they're irritated!" shouted one.

"They're also foul mouthed and short tempered!" another said.

"Not only that, but they all look like they want to kill us!"

"Yeah! They all have problems! That blonde guy who looks like a chick gets angry if you mistake his gender, that short redhead doesn't know what patience is, a blue guy gets offended if you stare at him too long, some weird plant thing has two faces arguing back and forth, and some psycho with a potty mouth keeps swinging his scythe around saying he'll sacrifice us all!"

Kakuzu sighed and pinched the middle of his forehead. _Those stupid…_ "Alright. Please wait outside the restaurant. I'll handle this."

The customers did as they were told. Kakuzu walked angrily towards the service counter.

"Kakuzu, you can't be a customer," Hidan said.

"What the hell is wrong with you dumbasses?!"

"What are you talking about?" asked Deidara.

"You have angered all of the customers! They came to complain to me! I'm not going to let you idiots ruin this! Ryuu! Konan! Tobi! Itachi!"

The four came out. "Yes?"

"You'll be switched to the register. I'll be helping too." He turned to the others. "And as for you guys, you'll be in the back making the meals since you obviously do not have social skills. And Hidan, you'll be taking Itachi's job cleaning the bathroom and such."

"Fuck that shit. I'm not cleaning that place."

"You'll do whatever I say unless you want that head of yours to come off again."

"Go ahead and try!"

"Please Hidan?"

The man turned to the voice that said that. It was Ryuu. "I really want to go on the camping trip with you all…so…please?"

He groaned. "No…I'm not cleaning the bathroom."

"Please?" she said as she embraced him. "I want us all to go and if you're not there…then it won't be the same…I'll miss you…"

A red streak was showing across his face.

"Please Hidan?"

"Oh alright! I'll take Itachi's job! But only because you're so convincing…" He wrapped an arm around her. "You know, you're pretty good at this."

She smiled. "I picked it up from other girls."

"Oh really?" He wrapped his other arm around her. "I'm sure there's other things you've picked up too. Why don't you demonstrate for me later?"

Ryuu felt a blush creep up her face as Hidan smiled slyly at her. He felt a hand clutch his shoulder. "That's enough Hidan. Mm." The voice sounded angry.

"There you go again Deidara. Always trying to spoil my fun! I'm just hugging her! Geez!"

"Well I don't like the way you're holding her. Or grinning at her."

"You'd think I'd do something perverted or what?"

"YES."

"Tch. You and your envious mind. Just because people kept mistaking you for a chick."

"Hidan!"

Kakuzu sighed again. "Both of you…get to your stations now before I'm forced to do something drastic."

Everybody went to their new stations and Kakuzu opened the doors again. "Alright. My employees are calmed and hopefully these will treat you better." He let the customers back inside and then walked behind the last register.

The customer's noticed that there were new people lined up at the counter plus Kakuzu, and that the previous employees were in the back making the meals. They saw no sign of the psycho with the scythe so they felt a little safer.

--

Everything went smoothly after that. Kakuzu was doing a good job serving the customers and so was Itachi, who mostly got female customers. They kept their patience and were able to get the lines moving quickly. Konan was wonderful with the elderly and couples, and Tobi was excellent with the children. Ryuu did one of the best jobs and her customers were usually males.

Hidan loathed his new job and kept looking back at the service counter where he obviously noticed the new five were doing a much better job than the previous.

Deidara glanced at the counter every so often to look at Ryuu. He thought she was doing a good job, but when he saw her laugh at some of the customer's jokes or having a simple conversation with them, he became irritated.

"That was so funny!" Ryuu said to the customer that just told her a joke. She continued to finish the order.

"It was wasn't it?" He looked at her intently. "So…what's your name?"

"Oh I'm Ryuu."

"That's a pretty name for a pretty girl. So Ryuu…are you doing anything later?"

"Well…I have to do some chores at the house…but other than that…no. Why?"

"I was wondering…"

"Here's your order sir," Deidara said as he placed the tray on the counter. "Have a nice day. Mm."

The guy did not ask any questions after he saw the glare he was given. Ryuu huffed and turned to Deidara. "What's your problem?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Every so often you come over here and interrupt my conversations with the customers!"

"Ryuu…have you not noticed that he came to the line three times already?"

"So? He bought something every time and Kakuzu doesn't seem to mind."

Deidara narrowed his eyes. "I need to talk to you." He placed a sign on the register that said _Closed_. The men groaned and moved to other lines. Some left, but the majority of them filled up on Konan's line.

--

Ryuu was led to a storage closet. Deidara closed the door.

"So what do you have to talk to me about Deidara?" She crossed her arms angrily.

"You didn't notice that the guy came to your line three times?"

"No."

"And that your line is mostly filled with male customers?"

"No."

"Ryuu…you don't know what's going on…do you?"

"No…"

He sighed. "Look…" He didn't know how to tell her. "How can I put this…um…the reason why you have so many customers is not because of the food. It's because of the way you look. Mm."

"The way I look?"

"Ryuu, you're really attractive. That is something very obvious. So you attract a lot of male customers because they're trying to hit on you."

"So? I love talking to people. And I mean, they're buying something every time they come to me, so Kakuzu hasn't complained."

"But you're going along with it! You even laugh at their jokes!"

"They're funny!"

"Not all of them! Mm!"

"Why should it matter to you?"

"Ryuu! Don't you see? You're flirting subconsciously with them!"

"And?"

"You just did the same this with Hidan a while ago!"

"I don't see how that has anything to with this Deidara!"

"You don't understand!"

"Then explain it to me Deidara seeing as how you know what's going on and I don't!"

He couldn't explain it. He didn't really know why he was getting so fired up about little things like that.

"I…I don't know how to explain it…Mm…"

"What?" Ryuu sighed. "Well, I'm gonna go out back to the register. I don't want to leave Konan with so much work."

She was about to reach for the door when Deidara chased after her. "Wait Ryuu!" But he tripped on a broom Hidan had carelessly put in the closet. He crashed into Ryuu who fell down along with him.

"Deidara! Get off!"

"I'm trying but this place is cramped!"

"Well move your leg so I can get out!"

"Don't you think I'm trying or what?!"

They struggled for a moment trying to regain their posture, but with all the supplies in the closet they had knocked down, it was hard to stand up. Deidara was able to support himself with his arms so he could try to stand. But when he looked down, he saw Ryuu beneath him. And when she looked up, she blushed as she gazed at him. They were in an awkward position and they knew it. But they both didn't move a muscle.

The door opened and Hidan was about to walk inside when he saw the two in the closet, most of the cleaning utensils on the ground. Their awkward position on the floor gave him perverted thoughts.

"Deidara," he began. "What the hell are you doing to Ryuu?!"

"I'm not doing anything!"

"Then why are you on top of her like that!? And why is the closet all messy?! Did you try and rape her or what?!"

"No I didn't!"

Hidan walked inside and shoved Deidara off Ryuu, while he helped her up. "And you say I'm the perverted one. Geez, calm your damn hormones. Are you ok Ryuu?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Thanks."

"Good. Well, you should get back to the counter because Konan can't hold so many male customers." He snaked an arm around her waist as he led her outside, closing the door with Deidara still inside.

The blonde sat up and leaned against the wall. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He was very confused as to what just happened. He didn't even know why he didn't lift himself up when he saw Ryuu. Actually, to be honest, he didn't want to get up. When he gazed down at her, he felt a strange sensation, but he couldn't explain that either.

"What's happening to me?" he asked himself. "Why am I feeling this way?"

He had nobody to ask. None of the Akatsuki could keep a secret. Probably Tobi, but then he'd only tease Deidara about it. Konan was another option, but she was a woman so she probably couldn't understand how he was feeling. And Sasori, well, he had told Deidara countless times that he shouldn't feel anything towards Ryuu other than a partner for missions. The others, especially Hidan, were out of the question.

Deidara was alone, and only had himself to answer these questions.

--

The rest of the day went smoothly. Kakuzu was satisfied with the steady business he was receiving and the customers were also satisfied. Hidan had stopped complaining about his job because nobody bothered him, so that was good. Deidara however, stood quiet for the rest of the day and avoided Ryuu.

This worried her a lot.

Towards the evening, the original manager returned. He walked inside and found Kakuzu. "After regaining my sanity and going to my psychiatrist, I have decided to come back."

"That's fine."

"So were you able to keep this place occupied?"

"We made a lot of profits today and the customers said they'd like to return whenever they can. They were very pleased with my employees."

"Wow you did that well?" _My previous employees never got that kind of attention._

"Yes. But unfortunately, this kind of job is not our forte. We're going to be leaving now."

"But you made a lot of profits!"

"Oh yes, about that. We're going to keep the profits we received and also, we want next week's profits as well. Understood?"

"But why--"

"UNDERSTOOD?"

"Y-Yes…"

"Very well." Kakuzu looked at his employees. "Alright, let's get the hell out of here."

"Finally!" Hidan said. He threw the mop on the floor and slammed his cap on the ground. "Man! I'm getting tired of wearing this shirt!" He just ripped it off and threw it in the trash. He wasn't used to wearing shirts. Some of the women in the restaurant blushed when they saw him shirtless. Even though he was foul mouthed and short tempered, he was definitely _not_ ugly at all.

"Now can I get the fuck out? I hate this place." He slung his scythe over his shoulder. "I wanna go home."

"Yes Hidan."

Tobi came out of the office with the bag of clothes that the Akatsuki had worn earlier in the day. "Ok Kakuzu-senpai! We can leave!"

"Don't forget our little deal," Kakuzu said to the manager. With that, the entire Akatsuki left the restaurant.

The manager sighed. He decided to look at the security tape to make sure these people weren't criminals.

At first he saw them being completely inconsiderate to the customers, especially Hidan, and he also saw them throwing ice cubes at the customers too.

"_Five points if you hit a customer!_"

"_Ten points if you hit Itachi!_"

"_Aha! One hundred points if you hit Kakuzu!_"

"What kind of people are they?"

But then he saw Kakuzu yelling at them and then switch the five rambunctious employees with more civilized ones. Then from there, everything went smoothly.

The manager got up and walked towards the bathroom, where it was mostly clean, except Hidan spray painted the Jashinism sign on the wall in red, as well as one in the far corner of the floor. Well, at least he _hoped_ it was red spray paint.

The kitchen in the back was dirty and wasn't nicely kept. He sighed as he walked to the freezer.

"Well, at least they made a lot of money." He opened the door and his eyes widened.

"Why are there dead bodies in the freezer?!"

--

"Aw fuck! I think forgot something!" Hidan exclaimed as they were walking back home.

"What?"

A bird flew down and landed on Kakuzu's shoulder. It was a messenger bird. He untied the message and began to read it. When he got to the text in red, he became enraged.

"Hidan!"

"What?"

"Why'd you leave dead bodies in the freezer back at the restaurant?!"

"Oh shit he found them! Damn it! That's what I was forgetting."

"You dumbass! Why'd you have to sacrifice today?!"

"I haven't been able to do that for a week and a half! It's part of my religion!"

Kakuzu tried to control his murderous intent. "If he finds out that _we_ had dead bodies in the freezer, Keiko is going to find out about it, and then we're going to find the entrance to Hell!"

"Don't worry about it."

"How can I not? Keiko left me in charge!"

"I'll just tell her that those were ninja."

The Akatsuki turned towards Ryuu. "What?"

"Well…if Keiko asks…we can just say they were ninjas in disguise and we wanted to make sure our secret wasn't found out. So…we had no choice but to take them down."

"This is strange coming from you," Hidan said. "Are you alright Ryuu?"

"Yes…it's just that I really wanna go on this camping trip with all of you…and I don't want anything to prevent us from going…"

"It's that important to you?" asked Sasori.

"Yes…"

The ten ninja reached the mansion and walked in through the back door. They got their clothes from the bag and went up to their rooms. Ryuu changed into her pajamas and walked back downstairs towards the living room to watch TV.

"Ryuu-chan, you did an excellent job today!" Tobi complemented. He was in his ducky pjs again with his teddy bear in his arms.

"Thanks!"

Deidara came downstairs, but didn't sit next to Ryuu. He sat on another couch.

"Senpai?"

"What Tobi?"

"Is there something wrong?"

"No."

"But…you're not sitting next to Ryuu-chan tonight…"

"I think she needs personal space. That's all."

Ryuu couldn't take this anymore. She walked up to him and crossed her arms. He looked up at her. "What?"

"I'm tired of the way you're acting. You've been avoiding me this entire time! Ever since we talked in private, you haven't said a single word to me! Deidara, stop giving me the cold shoulder and tell me what I did wrong!"

"Nothing! Look, I just don't want you to have romances outside the Akatsuki!"

"Why?!"

"Because Keiko won't allow it! And if you fall for a guy who breaks your heart later--!"

Ryuu looked at him with concern and curiosity.

"I…I just don't want you to get hurt…that's all…"

"Deidara…I…I never knew you felt like that…"

"Ryuu, I care a lot about you. You've been the first real friend I've had."

"Senpai!" cried Tobi. "What about me?!"

"Quiet Tobi! I'm talking!" He regained his calm expression and turned back to Ryuu. "And that's why…I was acting like such a jerk…I just…I just didn't want to see you damaged in any way…Mm…"

"Deidara…"

Ryuu sat on the couch and embraced him in a big hug. She smiled and said in a whisper "Thank you…"

The blonde felt the redness grow on his face as his body made contact with hers. "You're…welcome…"

Tobi noticed what was going on, even if both of them didn't. _Senpai…he's…I think he's starting to realize his feelings towards Ryuu-chan…but…she's still oblivious to it…maybe it's a good thing though…because if Leader-san finds out…well, they're both gonna regret it…and I wouldn't like to see that happen to my friends…_

"Well," Ryuu said as she got up from the couch. Deidara was disappointed because he wanted to hold her longer. "I'm gonna go to sleep now. I'm really tired. Goodnight Deidara, Tobi."

"Night Ryuu-chan!"

"Good night. Mm."

She walked up the stairs and towards her room. She closed the door and adjusted the lighting in her aquarium. Then she lay on her bed, and went to sleep.

"Senpai…"

"Hmm?"

"You've been acting strange lately."

"And?"

"I'm beginning to worry…" It was clear on his face, especially since he had no mask on.

"There's nothing to be worried about. I'm fine. Mm."

"Senpai…I saw how you acted back at the restaurant…" There was a short pause. "Deidara-senpai?"

"Yeah?"

"Were you…jealous?"

He stood quiet. He had no idea on how to answer to Tobi.

"Were you?"

Deidara didn't know how to answer him. He didn't know if he was jealous, because he had rarely felt that emotion, let alone sadness. Deidara really didn't feel anything to be honest. He saw no need for pointless feelings like jealousy, sadness, or love. That is…until he met Ryuu. Also, if he was correct in his assumption, you could say he was even beginning to feel lust.

"I'm gonna go to sleep. Mm."

Just like that, he walked out of the room and went upstairs. Tobi looked worried.

"Senpai doesn't want to tell me what's wrong…" he said somewhat sadly. "I know I tease him about liking Ryuu-chan, but if it's something serious, like…if he really does love her…then I would never make a joke about it so casually. These are probably his real feelings…and it's not nice to take advantage of them…especially against somebody young who is just beginning to develop emotions…like Deidara-senpai…"

Tobi turned off the television and picked up his mask from the table. Then he walked up the staircase to his room.

--

Deidara closed the door to his domain and walked to his bed. He sat on it, his back resting against the headboard, one of his legs folded upward. He had to set his mind strait. He had to comprehend what was going on. It's been a long time since something like this had troubled him. But, even though he had felt something similar in his past, this time the emotion returned a lot stronger.

"What's happening to me?"

He had to think. He had to remember what the other Akatsuki had been saying. They kept teasing him over and over about Ryuu, especially Tobi and Hidan. He had gotten jealous every time another male would be around Ryuu or show an affectionate gesture towards her. He wanted to protect her, and he loved being around her. Also, his physical desires were growing stronger for her.

"No…no…stop it…stop it…don't…"

He knew he should never feel this way, about anybody. Keiko would not allow it, and those who she discovered went against her orders, shall be punished. But he couldn't help it. He was still human, and he had feelings.

"Could it be…no…I couldn't possible care for Ryuu that strongly…can I?" He didn't want to think he loved her. No, he _couldn't_ think he loved her. It was against the rules and forbidden for Akatsuki members. "Even so…I can't help but feel this way towards Ryuu. She's so kind to me…even though we get into small disputes now and then. Mm. However…" He remembered the awkward moments that have happened between them, at the hotel, and at the restaurant.

"If something like that ever happens again…I don't think I'd be able to stop myself from going further…"

**I'm sorry, I just had to leave it there. :D Hope you liked it...although it didn't turn out as well as I had hoped...**

**Oh, I thought this would be some interesting information for all you good people out there. I have found out most of the Akatsuki's ages.**

**Deidara: 19 years old so he really IS the youngest member. But in my story he's 20 m'kay? ;3  
Itachi: 21 years old  
Hidan: 22 years old  
Kisame: 32 years old  
Sasori: 35 years old  
Kakuzu: 91 YEARS OLD!!!! HOLY CRAP!!!! DX Lmao I couldn't get over it for three whole days after I found this out. xD Hmm...but he doesn't even look that old...37 years at best, don't you think? :/**

**Anyway, those were some fun facts about the Akatsuki. :D**


	24. Villain's Corner

**So I like just finished watching Shippuden episode eighty three. And in conclusion, my love for Hidan continues to grow! XDDD Lol Ah, he's such an awesome character. :D I was originally gonna post this at the end of the month, but since you guys have been extremely generous reviewers, I posted it (and wrote it) early! Yay! Once again, this is more of a modern based chapter. Hope you like it. :3**

Villain's Corner

Deidara groaned. He had absolutely no idea what he was doing here. _It's all Tobi's fault…_he thought to himself.

This was probably one of the most idiotic things Tobi had ever gotten the Akatsuki in to. And what's worse, is that Keiko was also involved in this little event.

"One of these days…I am honestly going to kill him."

_Earlier…_

Ryuu was humming to herself as she made the Akatsuki breakfast. She was finally allowed to cook again, since Tobi's guilt had apparently gone away.

"Just look at her," said Hidan as he rested his head on his fist, his elbow on the table. "She's like a little housewife or something."

"Do not treat Ryuu like a maid Hidan," Kakuzu said. "She may be a young woman, but she's still an Akatsuki member." He flipped through the pages of the newspaper. "Treat her with respect."

"Oh yeah? Well I think you're treating her with too much respect. I've begun to notice that you're buying her little things here and then. For example, the aquarium."

Kakuzu stood quiet. Hidan smirked.

"Kakuzu, are you coming on to Ryuu? Don't tell me you're starting to fall for her."

"Whether I am or not it's none of your business."

"So are you saying that you _are_ starting to become attracted to her? Not that it's impossible. I mean, she is pretty amazing, with her killer body and all. Curves in all the right places. Heh."

Deidara glared at Hidan, and he could feel it. It was as if lasers were being shot at him.

"Look Deidara-chan, I know you're hating me right now."

"I've always hated you Hidan. And don't call me Deidara-chan! Mm!"

"Please don't fight so early in the morning," Konan said. "I don't like to hear so much yelling."

Ryuu walked over to the table with a large tray that had the breakfast on it. "Today I made omelets! I hope you all like them."

She set down the food on the table and was about to sit down, when Keiko came into the room. "Breakfast is made?"

"Oh…yes Keiko-san…"

"Very well." She looked tired, as usual. Some of the members wondered if she was sick.

Keiko sat down on the table, coincidentally in Ryuu's seat (much to Deidara's dismay) and took the tenth omelet that was supposed to also be Ryuu's.

"Um…"

"Yes?"

"Nevermind…"

Ryuu took the tray back and began to make herself another omelet. Tobi didn't like where he was sitting today. Usually Ryuu sat in between himself and Deidara. He liked it because he would poke Ryuu in the arm and even share some of his food when she was still hungry. Sometimes she'd giggle. But he wouldn't even dare look at Keiko. He was afraid of her.

Deidara didn't like that Keiko had to come and eat with them today. But he wasn't going to say anything, otherwise he'd be in big trouble.

When Ryuu finally finished her omelet, she walked over to the table to see if there was a space available. She frowned.

"Hmm? Hey Ryuu, if you need a place to sit, you can sit next to me." Hidan pulled out the chair next to him and patted the seat.

The young woman smiled and said "Ok. Thanks."

She was about to sit down, when Kakuzu shoved Hidan out of his seat, causing him to fall on the floor and hit his head on the chair. "Hidan has already taken the available seat he had for you. This one is vacant though. Why don't you sit here?"

Ryuu giggled. "Ok Kakuzu." She sat herself down on Hidan's previous seat.

"Damn you Kakuzu…" growled the man as he rubbed his head. But Ryuu was still sitting next to him, so he didn't mind.

Deidara however, did. Greatly.

Sasori noticed his comrade's envy just by the way he was looking across the table.

"Deidara."

"What danna?"

"You're cutting through the plate."

The blonde stopped and looked down at his plate. He had broken the porcelain tableware when he was cutting his omelet. "Crap…"

"Do you want me to get you another plate Deidara?" asked Ryuu as she ate some more of her omelet.

"No, I'm fine. Mm."

"Well ok."

"Say Ryuu," asked Hidan as he ate. "Why is your cooking so good?"

"Well…hmm…I guess it's because I used to watch my mother cook when I was smaller, and sometimes I'd help her. Since I was on the move a lot, I had to learn how to do many things by myself. But I guess another part of it, is that whenever I cook, I put love into it!"

"That must be the cheesiest thing I've ever heard."

Ryuu pouted and Hidan smiled. "But it's ok. I don't mind. I guess love makes it taste better, don't you think?"

The young woman smiled again and nodded. Deidara kept glaring across the table as Tobi sweatdropped, seeing his senpai already starting to cut through the wood of the table.

Kakuzu saw something in the paper that caught his attention. "I seem to have found something that might interest the rest of you."

"Oooh! What is it Kakuzu-senpai?"

He handed Tobi the newspaper, and Kakuzu took a drink from his coffee mug that said 'I love money' with the yen sign at the bottom of the words.

Tobi gasped. "Hey! Here's how we can make some easy money for our camping trip! It says that there is a talk show for villains who are in evil organizations! Why don't we join that show for a day to get some money?"

"Out of the question," Keiko said. "If we reveal that we are Akatsuki, do you know how much trouble we will be in? Or are you just that stupid?"

Tobi looked discouraged.

"Keiko-san."

"What is it Ryuu?"

"Please don't call Tobi stupid. I think it's a great idea and doesn't Kakuzu get that morning paper underground? That means that this show is only shown to criminals and felons. So I don't think we have to worry about anything."

"And what exactly gave you the guts to talk to me like that Ryuu?"

"I was merely stating the fact that this newspaper was meant for people like us, and not people who are against us. Tobi has a great idea, and I think it would be best if we go on that talk show so we can earn some extra money. Although this is the first time I've heard about a show paying you to be a guest…"

"I'm not sure about that," Kakuzu said. "Besides, stupid shows like that always put subtitles giving ridiculous facts about the guests without them even knowing until they watch re-runs. I know this because I've seen some of those shows. The one in the ad of the newspaper is called Villain's Corner. It's the most popular show for organizations like us, but I still wouldn't recommend going on."

"But…I think it would be fun…don't you Kakuzu?"

"I'm not a fan of fun."

"I know…I'm sorry then…maybe we should just look for some other way to make money…" Ryuu looked down and sadly gazed at her empty plate.

Kakuzu looked at her. He sighed. "Well, I suppose it wouldn't hurt to give it a try."

Ryuu beamed up at him. "Thank you so much Kakuzu!" She hugged him warmly, and the man felt his face heat up, so he did not look at her.

"You're welcome. Now please stop that."

She giggled. "Ok."

Konan smiled, but made sure that Keiko wouldn't notice. _First Deidara, then Tobi. After, Sasori, next Hidan, and now Kakuzu. Hmm, Ryuu sure is softening up all of their cold hearts. I wonder what magic trick she's going to pull next._

"Kakuzu…" Keiko began. "You're not serious about this are you?"

"Leader-san, I believe that we'll be safe if we go on this talk show. But just in case, I suggest you come with us as well."

She groaned and rested her forehead in the palm of her hand. "Very well. I accept Tobi's proposition. But if anything goes wrong, the ones who shall be punished would be you Kakuzu, Tobi, and of course, Ryuu. Understand?"

"Yes."

Ryuu and Tobi nodded.

"Tobi, when does the show start?"

"Hmm…let's see here…oh! It starts at like two. So…we should be over there before noon!"

"Then everybody hurry up with your food so you can all look presentable. I suggest wearing our cloaks because I don't think evil organizations wear casual clothing."

The Akatsuki hurried up with their meals afterwards.

"Oh and Deidara?"

"Yes Leader-san?"

"Stop carving the table with your knife. That cost money you know."

"Eh, sorry. Mm."

_Present…_

"I still don't know why I'm doing something so stupid…"

"You're not the only one Deidara. I don't wanna be here either. Dumb Tobi…"

"Why can't you one day try and kill him instead of Kakuzu, Hidan?"

"Because Tobi is too good at hand to hand combat. He'd most likely beat the crap outta me. I know my limits…"

The Akatsuki were standing behind the scenes as the show began. They didn't like standing for long. Konan was making sure her makeup was ok, and Ryuu had looked cute today, with help from Konan. The young woman had a pink ribbon in her hair, one on the left, and one on the right. Konan of course, accessorized with the paper rose in her hair. Keiko, despite being the ruthless Akatsuki leader, made sure her hair was ok too.

"This is pathetic," Itachi began. It had been a while since the Akatsuki heard him talk. "I don't understand why we are wasting our time on something so trivial when we could be doing something more productive."

"Well we're already here, so there's no point in complaining about it Itachi," Sasori responded.

"I would think you'd be the first to disagree with things like these, Sasori. But…" He gave a sly smirk that was hidden from everyone else. "I guess Ryuu has gotten to you, hasn't she?"

Sasori narrowed his eyes at the Uchiha.

The Akatsuki heard the audience clap, and this told them the show was about to start. A woman with a microphone came down from the stairs. She seemed to be a felon herself, and her clothing was very revealing.

"And welcome to another Villain's Corner!" she said. "I'm your host, Tsuki, and today we have very special guests! Celebrities almost. But before we start, I'd like to say thank you to everybody who is watching this show. You make my day everyday!"

"Kinda perky isn't she?" Hidan said.

"Yeah. It's a little scary. Mm."

Tsuki giggled. "Now last week, we had a special group of villains who lived in the same place, but hardly talked to each other at all! And all they seemed to wear was white. Well, they did look impressive, seeing as how they had pieces of bones on their physique, not to mention coming in different sizes. They were like some kind of katana wielding paranormal freaks! But that's why we love them right?"

The audience laughed and so did Tsuki. "Ok, enough flashbacks. This week, we have villains who are more local to where we reside. They come from all parts of the continent and have been considered to be S-ranked criminals. Oooh, scary! Like all evildoers, they're after world domination, but in a more time consuming way instead of taking over each country one at a time. They hunt down the fabled tailed beasts, shop regularly on the black market, and love red clouds! That's right ladies and gents, this week, for the first time ever, we have the amazing Akatsuki on our show!" She shot both her arms in the air as the audience cheered.

"Do we have a lot of fans senpai?" asked Tobi.

"I don't really care. Fans are pointless and have no impact on my life whatsoever. Mm."

"Isn't it dangerous that so many people know about us?" asked Hidan.

"Not really," replied Kakuzu. "Because these are all villains, its common for them to know who we are. We're safe for now."

"Ok!" said Tsuki. "Now, we'll first start off by introducing the leader of this organization. She resides from Konoha, born into the famous Uchiha clan, and a master at forbidden jutsu. Let's give it up for Uchiha Keiko!"

The woman sighed and walked out from stage left. She sat down in the first seat.

"Welcome Keiko to my show!"

"Thank you Tsuki. It's great to be here." She was obviously lying, but Tsuki did not catch that.

"So now tell me, how is it like being the leader of a powerful group of wanted ninja?"

"And cue the annoying subtitles…" Kakuzu said, mostly to himself.

**Uchiha Keiko  
****Age 27  
****Leader of the Akatsuki  
****Hates the world  
****Black hole for a heart**

"Well, it's pretty good actually. Sometimes it can be a handful, seeing as how most of my members are complete idiots."

"Really? That's interesting. So, have you always been the leader?"

"No. Up until recently, I disposed of the previous leader. I will not say how or why, but I will tell you this. I do not like it when people contradict themselves."

"So then you must be really powerful to have defeated the founder of the Akatsuki. Hmm, so did you develop all of your techniques by yourself?"

"Not entirely. Most of my techniques I improvised from that blasted Orochimaru character."

"Is he not dead now?"

"Yes he is. Apparently, a younger Uchiha that he had taken under his wing killed him." She chuckled. "But that's to be expected. Switching bodies so often really just makes you weaker."

"And do you know this younger Uchiha?"

"He is one of the remaining four from our clan. His name is Uchiha Sasuke, but I have never met him, although I've heard a lot about him, partially due to the fact that his older brother is in the Akatsuki."

"Oh! And he is here with you, correct?"

"Yes."

"Well that's great! Why don't we bring out the next member of the Akatsuki, the one who Keiko trusts the most, Uchiha Itachi!"

Itachi too, walked from stage left and sat down in the next seat.

"Oooh," said Tsuki in a seductive voice. "So you're Itachi. Hmm. You know, you're quite a looker."

"Thank you."

"So Itachi, tell us what it's like being in the Akatsuki."

**Uchiha Itachi  
****Age 21  
****Murdered entire Uchiha clan  
****Thinks everybody is a moron  
****Ladies man**

"It's fine I suppose. We don't have many subordinates because we usually get things done by ourselves."

"So are you all independent?"

"Not necessarily. The Akatsuki travel in pairs, and these are decided by Keiko, our Leader. Originally our leader was named Pein, but as you know, he is no longer alive."

This stung Konan.

"Do you know how he died?"

"Only Keiko knows how he died, and even if I did know, I have no right to say anything."

"I see. So you must be very loyal to her, aren't you?"

"We are cousins, in a way. So she is basically family. I am loyal to anybody who I believe is superior than myself."

"Tell me Itachi, is it true that you murdered your entire clan?"

"Yes."

There were some gasps from the audience.

"And why did you do that?"

"I wanted to test the limits of my power. It was a productive experiment."

"Oooh, you're so vile." She winked at him and he merely gave a calm smile. This made her happy inside. "So Itachi darling, you said every member has a partner. Who exactly were you paired up with?"

"I was partnered up with a man named Hoshigaki Kisame, probably because he is the only one I can tolerate in this entire organization."

"Well, let's bring him out, shall we?"

The audience clapped again as Kisame came into play. He looked a little happy as he sat down in the third seat.

"So you're Kisame. I've heard about you. Don't you come from Kirigakure and are a wanted man there?

**Hoshigaki Kisame  
****Age 32  
****Very polite when speaking  
****Skin is abnormally blue  
****Is not a shark**

"Yes, I am. But not that I mind all the fame."

"So, as I was told in an earlier meeting with your leader, is it true that you and Itachi are the only ones who get along?"

"I suppose. I mean, I don't really converse with the other members, mostly because they fight a lot with each other and seem like they want to kill something every five minutes or so."

Tsuki laughed. "Is that why you were paired with Itachi?"

"Itachi-san is the only person I get along with unfortunately. Most likely because he has a calm temperament, unlike the rest of the members who are easily annoyed."

"So what you're saying, is that the rest are like rambunctious little children?"

"No…because there are some who are older than I am, and they're much wiser, but they just do not like to be irritated. Nobody does, don't you think?"

"Yes, you make a very good point Kisame-kun. I noticed you carry a sword on your back. Tell us a little about it."

"My sword is called Samehada. It's unlike most swords ninja use. One, it shreds due to the fact that it's like sharkskin. And two, if it cuts an enemy, it takes the chakra from them with it."

"Wow!" Tsuki's eyes sparkled. "What an impressive weapon!"

"Thank you madame. But if you want impressive, then you're gonna have to talk to another one of my comrades in the Akatsuki. He transformed his entire body into a puppet."

"Ah! I know who he is!" She giggled again. "He's that hot redhead I heard so much about! Why don't we bring him out?!"

"I think that would be best."

"Alright! Give a round of applause for Sasori of the Red Sands!"

The puppet master sighed. Ryuu smiled at him. "You can do it Sasori." She gave him a kiss on the cheek, and he felt butterflies in his stomach again.

_I'm doing this for her…I must remember that._

He walked out from behind the stage and up to the next seat. He was short compared to Kisame, but he stood out due to his red hair.

"Oh so that's how you look like!" exclaimed Tsuki. "I've mostly only seen pictures of you in that giant puppet! Hardly any of them showing your true identity."

**Sasori  
****Age 35  
****Puppet Master  
****Does not like waiting  
****Hates to be called short**

"Riding around in my larger puppet Hiruko is more efficient. I usually do not have to use something other than him."

"Really? Why is that?"

"I designed Hiruko, as well as many other puppets, to have weapons in almost every part of their structure. Not to mention that some of my puppets have projectiles built into them, as well as poison."

"So deadly!"

"My poisons have no cure because I made them complex, so it's difficult to find an antidote. However…"

"What's this however?"

"There has only been one person who was able to find a temporary cure when I was fighting her. I won't reveal her name, but she irritated me…and unfortunately destroyed me."

"But you're standing right here in front of me."

"Remember how I said I used some of Orochimaru's jutsus for the bases of my own?" Keiko said. Tsuki turned to her.

"Yes, I did."

"Because half of the members were already dead when I came to power in the organization, I had to use a summoning technique that brought back the lives of deceased members."

"Oh! What a remarkable jutsu! How did you ever do that?"

"I had to sacrifice other humans that were alive and around the same age as the deceased Akatsuki. Not only that, but it took a long while for the process. I became immediately fatigued after the jutsu finished. So I rested for a while, and have gained my power back."

"Impressive! Just what I would expect from a villainous leader!" Tsuki turned back to Sasori. "So, tell me how a hottie like you was able to transform yourself into a puppet. No, scratch that. I want you to show us your transformation!"

Sasori sighed. "Very well. I see that I have no choice so…" He removed his cloak and revealed the puppet body he now possessed.

The audience was astounded as they admired him. Tsuki's eyes sparkled again. "Oh wow! Hmm, but you look pretty young."

"I transformed my body into a puppet at a young age. So even though the years pass and I become older, I will always look the same and my body shall be preserved."

"You're such a genius Sasori. Is there any way to return to flesh?"

"No, there is not. I had to think long and hard about this. I knew that once I transformed into wood, there was no turning back trying to become flesh again."

"So, on a more intimate level, because you're made of wood, does that mean you've lost all physical desires?"

"Physical desires?"

"You know…like lustful desires?"

"Yes, I believe I have. Besides, there aren't many women in the Akatsuki since we are mostly made up of men. It's quite irritable to be honest."

"So you like to have a feminine touch to this evil organization?"

"Yes."

"Hmm. Anybody in particular?"

"No, and they'll reveal themselves when the time is right. Although, I know of one young man who is a total child and drives me insane almost every time I had to go on missions with him. Looks a little like a female to be honest."

"Care to elaborate?"

"He's a blonde and prideful moron who never ceases to anger me."

"Oh," said Tsuki to the audience. "It looks like tension is starting to develop in this organization. Why don't we bring out that blonde prideful moron and see what he has to say about it! He's from Iwagakure, dislikes people who mock his form of artistic views, and has beautiful hair! Next up, we have Deidara!"

The blonde groaned and made a face. "I'm not going out there…"

"Come on Deidara," began Ryuu. "It's not that bad."

"I'm not going to be embarrassed in front of hundreds of people. Mm."

"Please?"

She walked up to him and gazed at his face. He blinked and she planted an affectionate kiss on his cheek. The blush returned again to his face, and to hers. "Please Deidara?"

"Oh fine…"

He walked up to the stage, somewhat loathingly, and sat next to Sasori, his arms crossed.

"Oh…wow…" Tsuki said as she blushed. "You're a real cutie."

"Thanks…I guess."

"So you're Deidara. I take it you're Sasori's partner?"

**Deidara  
Age 20  
Pyromaniac  
Looks like a woman  
Has grammar problem**

"Unfortunately…yes, I am."

"Why do you say it with such a negative attitude?"

"Because I hate having somebody accompanying me everywhere I go. Do you know what it's like to have an old person follow you everywhere?"

"Old person?" A vein could be seen on Sasori's head.

"Especially one who mocks your artistic view of art? Served him right to die first out of all of us. Mm."

"He died first?"

"Yeah, some pink haired chick killed him with the help of his grandma."

Tsuki tried not to laugh, but the audience wasn't so good at doing that. "His grandma?"

"Yeah. She was the one who taught him how to build puppets in the first place. Mm."

"Deidara…" Sasori growled.

The crowd laughed as did Tsuki. "Deidara, are you the youngest member of Akatsuki?"

"Youngest _male_ member. And you better remember it. I'm _not_ a woman. Mm."

Tsuki laughed yet again. "You're so funny! But why do you say 'Mm' at the end of some of your sentences?"

"It's an old habit ever since I was small. Mm."

"Interesting! Now, I was told you have mouths on your hands. Reason being?"

"It's part of my trademark jutsu. I make bombs out of clay."

"And how big do you make these bombs?"

"They come in all sizes and shapes, although mostly in the shapes of animals."

"Do you prefer a type of animal when making these bombs?"

"Birds I guess. That's usually how I get around. Mm."

"Do you like animals Deidara?"

"I don't care much for them, but animals blend in better. I used to like animals when I was smaller though."

"I see. Now, can I ask you a question?"

"Yeah."

"From my sources, you always seem to show a lot of emotion. But, why do you seem to be on the brink of insanity?"

Deidara gave a sly smile. "Because maybe I _am_ insane. You never know. Mm."

Tsuki squealed. "Oh, you're so intriguing Deidara!"

He just smiled.

"So, it seems like you dislike Sasori being your partner. Does this mean you wouldn't come to his aid if he was struggling with a battle?"

"One, Sasori no danna would never struggle with a battle because he's a skilled shinobi. And two, he's on his own. Just because we're partners does not mean I gotta defend him. If he dies, then that's his shit. Mm."

"So cruel!" cried Tsuki. "But I like it! Now, why do you call him 'danna'? I've never heard anybody say that."

"While I do hate him, I still respect him as a ninja and an artist. Because he's my senior in the Akatsuki, I refer to him as 'danna'. That's why."

"So has Sasori been your only partner? You said he died first right? Did you die after him?"

"No, because I'm that much quicker at escaping. He's made of wood and is old, so that's why his battle was fatal."

The vein only grew larger on Sasori's head. "Deidara…"

Keiko was amused by all of this.

"Then what happened after he died?"

"I unfortunately had to be paired up with an even more annoying person who doesn't seem to recognize that he is an adult and _not_ a child. Almost every day I wish to kill him due to the fact that he irritates me to no end! Mm!"

Tsuki looked at the crowd. "Hmm, well, it looks like starting from Sasori, the Akatsuki begins to develop tension between themselves. Well, let's introduce the man that Deidara hates more than the redhead, Tobi!"

Tobi was a little sad that Deidara thought he was annoying. Ryuu looked at him with concern. "It's ok Tobi. Just act like you normally would." She also placed a kiss on his cheek. His face flushed.

"Thanks Ryuu-chan." He gave her an affectionate hug and then happily walked out onto the stage.

"Hi!" he said brightly as he sat down next to Deidara. "Hello senpai!"

Deidara groaned and rested his head on his hand, his elbow on the arm of the soft chair.

"So you must be Tobi."

"You are correct Tsuki-chan! I love being on your show. It's so fun!"

"Thanks! Now tell me, how does it feel like being in the Akatsuki?"

**Tobi  
****Age 29  
****Excels in taijutsu  
****Acts like a child and complete idiot  
****Dream is to become a gourmet chef**

"Well…Tobi was one of the most recent members to be allowed to enter the organization…so I haven't been in a long time…but it's really great! Tobi loves everybody in the Akatsuki and they're all Tobi's friends!"

Tsuki giggled. "Wow, you're so cute! Why do you talk in third person though?"

"Hmm…" He put his thumb and index finger to his chin. "Tobi really doesn't know…but I like talking like this!"

She giggled again. "Now, how do you like being Deidara's partner?"

"Oh it's great! Deidara-senpai is such a cool senpai!"

"Really now?"

"Yes! Tobi respects senpai, even though senpai is younger than Tobi and is also shorter than Tobi."

A vein could be see on Deidara's head this time.

"So sometimes Tobi wonders why Deidara-senpai doesn't act like a child, especially since senpai just got out of being a teenager. He's not old enough to drink yet, so Tobi has to sometimes watch out for Deidara-senpai."

"Tobi!" Deidara shouted. "What the hell are you talking about?! _I'm_ the one who has to look after _you_! Mm!"

"That's not true senpai!"

"You once tried to hug a cactus because you thought it was some furry animal!"

"Tobi couldn't see that far!"

The audience laughed and so did Tsuki. Ryuu giggled.

"Wow," said the hostess. "I'm pretty sure that was an interesting event."

"Yeah, senpai got mad at me after that…so he wouldn't let Tobi ride on his clay bird…Tobi had to have his leg tied with a rope to the bird and then Tobi was hanging upside down the entire flight…it was sorta fun! But also kinda scary…and senpai kept flying too close to the cactuses!"

"They're called cacti when using plural Tobi. Mm."

"Senpai is so smart even though he's so young!"

"You seem to be really affectionate Tobi," complemented Tsuki.

"He's _too_ affectionate. Gets on my nerves all the time…"

"What about you Sasori?" asked Tsuki to the redhead.

"Tobi entered the Akatsuki after I died, so I really hadn't met him. Of course, once I was revived…I can understand why Deidara hates him so…"

"Aw, now that's not very nice Sasori…"

"Trust me. If you've been around Tobi long enough, you'll understand what I mean."

"For the first time, I actually agree with Sasori no danna. Mm."

"Tobi knows that on the outside Deidara-senpai gets annoyed," began the masked man. "But deep down, I know he loves Tobi!" He practically glomped Deidara from where he was sitting.

The blonde grabbed Tobi by the arm and slammed him on the floor, fury in his face. The audience gasped. "TOBI! What have I told you about clinging?!"

"That it's bad and looks strange when a guy does it to a guy…ow…Tobi is hurting all over…"

The anger and irritation did not cease from Deidara's face. Sasori smirked in an amused manner.

"Now what do you have to say about this, the rest of you Akatsuki?"

"Like I said, they are all troublesome," Keiko said.

"Morons," said Itachi plainly.

"This is why I'm glad I was paired with Itachi-san…he has a good temperament…" Kisame said.

"If I was Deidara," began Sasori. "Tobi would be dead right now, and I wouldn't care who was watching me kill him."

The audience laughed. These Akatsuki people sure were a lively bunch.

"Probably the only other ones who can be tolerated," Kisame began to tell Tsuki. She listened. "are Kakuzu-san and Konan. They behave unlike some of the more rowdy members."

"Really? Well let's bring them out!"

Clapping began, and Konan began to walk outside to the chair. Kakuzu was about to go, but Ryuu also gave him a peck on the cheek. She actually had to tippy toe since she was shorter than him, and to humor her, he bent down low enough so she could reach him.

_She's definitely a cute one_, he thought as he walked out and sat next to Konan.

"Well," began Tsuki. "Just by looking at you two, I can tell you are civilized beings!"

Deidara, still vexed at everything that had to do with this stupid show, looked pissed and the crowd noticed. _Isn't there any commercial breaks?!_

Kakuzu and Konan merely smiled at Tsuki.

"So tell me, is it true that you are the only tolerable ones besides Kisame and Itachi?"

**Konan  
****Age 27  
****Woman of the Akatsuki  
****Loves origami  
****Enjoys beautifying herself**

"I suppose," began the blue haired woman. "I mean, I don't have much of a problem with anybody from the Akatsuki."

"Really? Why is that?"

"Well, I guess it's because I'm a woman, and despite the fact they are villains, they have some respect for the female race…at least that's what I would like to think…"

"So, because you are the only woman, did you get a lot of attention from the male members?"

"Well, Keiko-sama is also a female, but she's not around much. She's off taking care of business and perhaps training."

"Then that's a yes?"

"Hmm…well, I guess. I mean, the rest of my comrades treat me like they're supposed to, but I never sensed any romantic feelings from them."

"And does that bother you? Surely a beautiful woman like yourself must need love an affection."

"Are you kidding me? If these guys struggle to get along with each other, I highly doubt they'll get along with a woman. None of them have even had a girlfriend." She crossed her arms. "A shame really, since the majority of Akatsuki is made up of handsome men."

"Is there someone you care for in the Akatsuki?"

_Why is she asking me such intimate questions? Is it because I'm the only woman or what? Keiko is there also…but maybe she just looks too devilish to even have a relationship…_

"Konan?"

"Yes?"

"You didn't answer my question."

"Oh sorry. I was lost in thought. Anyway, yes, there has been one person who I treasured dearly…" Her cheeks became a light pink, making her more appealing to the male audience. "…but he is no longer employed in the Akatsuki…nor is he even with us on this earth…"

"So…then that must mean…you had affectionate feelings for the previous leader, Pein was it?"

"Yes…"

"I'm terribly sorry." Tsuki sighed dramatically. "It's such a shame to loose the one you love in battle! Oh wait! Then does that mean you hate Keiko? She did kill him after all."

Konan looked a little shocked. She didn't dare look at Keiko, but the heartless leader did look at her female companion.

"No, I do not, nor do I have any vendetta against her. A shinobi is a shinobi, and showing signs of weakness such as love will only bring you down. You cannot let your emotions get in the way of your mission. That, is what being a ninja is all about."

"Such commitment! It's no wonder you're still alive! You didn't die before…right?"

"No."

"Even better! You are such a strong woman Konan!"

"Thank you."

"Now, let's go over and talk to Kakuzu. Wow! You're so tall!"

"I'm the tallest member of the Akatsuki."

"Now Kakuzu, I heard you were in charge of the finances of the Akatsuki. Is that true?"

**Kakuzu  
****Age 91  
****Mid-range fighter  
****Obsessed with money  
****Is VERY old**

"Yes, I am."

"And why is that?"

"Because most of the Akatsuki members do not know how to manage their money. They spend it on frivolous things such as magazines, snacks, cosmetics, and the like. In Tobi's case, toys and pets…"

"So which one spends the most money?"

"Hard to say. But if I had to choose, it'd be Tobi."

"Kakuzu-senpai!"

"Tobi, every time we are forced to go to the mall or supermarket, you want either a toy or a snack that would most likely give you a heart attack."

"But Tobi likes toys and snacks!"

"You are already an adult. There is no need for those childish things."

"Why is everybody so mean to Tobi?!" He began to cry.

Kakuzu raised an eyebrow at the young man, Deidara facepalmed, and Sasori shook his head. He was already irritated enough. "Get a hold of yourself Tobi!"

"But Sasori-senpai, you should know all about toys since you build puppets!"

"They are not toys, they are weapons."

"B-But they look like dolls to me!"

"They are WEAPONS, not DOLLS!" The vein on his head was more visible and the anger was showing more clearly on his face.

"Now tell me Kakuzu," Tsuki said, ignoring the side bar conversation Sasori was having with Tobi. "Why do you wear a mask around your mouth?"

"Most people do not find a stitched mouth appealing."

"Oh! So then you must look like a zombie or something!"

"That is what I have been told. Because I have stitches at certain areas of my body, and because my hands are retractable, people do take me for a zombie. Although they usually don't have a chance to get to tell anyone, because I kill all my victims who get in my way."

"Such ferocity! Now Kakuzu-san, most of your comrades do not get along. Is there anybody in particular that you don't like in the Akatsuki?"

"YES. I loath him because he is very irritable and does not know when to shut up. Also, his stupid religious rituals waste time. But I don't think I need to say his name because in about a few seconds, he's gonna come barging in here, yelling at me--"

"KAKUZU!"

"See? What did I tell you?"

Hidan stormed into the room, obviously angry. He grabbed his scythe from his back and pointed it at Kakuzu, who was perfectly calm while the audience was a bit scared. After all, they weren't skilled ninja like the Akatsuki.

"My rituals do not waste time!"

"Oh!" said Tsuki. "You must be the guy he was talking about!"

"Yeah. My name's Hidan."

"Oh I already know all of your names. Now can you sit down please?"

"Not until I cut off this asshole's limb—hey!"

Kakuzu had grabbed him and plopped Hidan in the seat next to him. "Now stay there."

**Hidan  
****Age 22  
****Thou shall kill thy neighbor  
****Has a huge potty mouth  
****Perverted and complains a lot **

"You can't tell me what to do! You're not my father or anything! Stupid bastard…just because you're ancient you think you have power over me!?"

"I am not ancient." His voice hinted of irritation.

"Oh come on, you're almost one hundred years old! You should be in a sarcophagus by now!"

"Hidan, one more remark like that, and I will kill you."

"Che. Go ahead and try! You know you can't kill me!"

The white haired man felt somebody staring at him, and he looked to the side where Ryuu was. She looked concerned, like if he made a wrong move, they wouldn't be able to go camping. Hidan didn't want her to hate him, so he calmed down and a smile appeared on her face. This made him content on the inside and he smiled back at her.

"Why are you grinning stupidly to the side?" Deidara asked.

Hidan, like many of the Akatsuki who were being interviewed, became angry. "Don't start with me Deidara-chan."

"How many friggin times do I have to tell you…don't call me Deidara-chan! Mm!"

"Well you are practically the baby of the Akatsuki."

Deidara was annoyed yet again. "And you're the pervert. Mm."

"I am not a pervert!"

"Fine. Then you're the freaky religious moron. Whichever works for you."

"Freaky? You want freaky?! Take a look at Zetsu!"

"I can hear you Hidan."

Tsuki looked around. "Where did that come from?"

Zetsu grew up from the last seat next to Hidan. The venus flytrap opened up, revealing Zetsu. Some of the audience was amazed, and the others were just plain scared.

"Oh, wow. You're different than the rest of the Akatsuki," Tsuki began. "But you look so unique too!"

**Zetsu  
****Age 30  
****Cannibal  
****Loves plants  
****Split personality**

"Thanks…I guess."

"Now if you want freaky," Hidan said. "Zetsu is the guy you're looking for."

"You want freaky? _Go look in the mirror._"

"Hmph. You're just jealous because I'm more attractive than you are."

"That's what you think. _You're such a narcissist._"

"The real narcissist is Itachi, so how come you don't say anything to him?"

"Do not bring me into this," the Uchiha said. "I want no part of your stupid conversation."

"So then you're not denying it?"

"I never said anything. Keep your mouth shut Hidan. Just because you are insecure of your own appearance does not mean you can pick on ours."

"What the fuck did you say?"

"Hidan!" Tsuki panicked. "There might be a younger audience watching!"

"How the hell can there be a younger audience?! This is for criminals! Unless those criminals can't keep it in their pants and had to propagate! Fucking lustful bitches."

"Hidan, she just said to watch your mouth," Kakuzu told him. "Or are you deaf?"

"I've had enough of you Kakuzu!"

"Um…let's move on…" Tsuki said nervously. "So Hidan, what is this religion Kakuzu was talking about?"

"Hmm? Oh, it's called Jashinism." Suddenly he appeared very happy. "I'm quite a loyal follower. See, I need to sacrifice myself every time I defeat an enemy. That's how I keep my immortality. I also make daily sacrifices sometimes too."

"Oh, so by following that religion, you get to be immortal?"

"Yeah. Kinda good for me since I'm the slowest member of the Akatsuki. I can't die even if you cut my head off."

"Interesting…so has your head ever came off?"

"Yeah, unfortunately. Some bastard from the Leaf Village cut it off, but then Kakuzu reattached it. He can do things like that."

"And to think, all of that happened because of your stupid religious technique," his partner in crime commented.

"Look, I'm not ancient like you who can get a surplus of extras hearts to increase his lifespan! And I'm not super strong like you either or fast!"

"At least you admit it."

"Be quiet! And I'm not the only one! Your stupid addiction with money drags us down! Always searching for bounty just so you can sell them on the black market and make some extra bucks…do you know how long it's been since I've had a vacation?!"

"No, and I'm pretty sure nobody cares about your needs Hidan."

"Do you think I give a shit?! No I don't! I don't even know why I joined this stupid organization in the first place! I have to walk around the damn continent almost every day, we can't even get a vacation, and I never have time to look for a chick! Konan already belongs to Pein, and Deidara doesn't count."

"Fuck you!" shouted Deidara as he stood up. "How many times do I have to tell you that I'm not a woman?! And you should know this after all this time! Mm!"

"Senpai!" cried Tobi. "You used a bad word!" He gasped. "Oh no! You're turning into Hidan-san again!"

"Shut the hell up Tobi!" both the men yelled.

"Stop yelling Deidara. I'm right next to you."

"Sasori no danna, nobody was talking to you so be quiet."

"Do you expect me to listen to a brat like you?"

"No, I expect you to shut up, mind your own business, and stay put Shortie."

Sasori stood up and glared at Deidara. He was a few inches shorter than the blonde. "What did you just call me?"

"You heard what I said. I'm not afraid of you if you haven't already noticed. Mm."

"Hell, I wouldn't be either," Hidan butted in. "Deidara has a point. Sasori is the shortest member of the Akatsuki, and he's not even a woman."

Once again, a vein appeared on the puppet master's head. Kakuzu sighed. "Hidan, keep your mouth shut."

"I'm not gonna shut up just because you asked me to!"

"It's not a question. It's an order."

"Like I said, I'm not gonna listen to you."

"Hidan, you are the main reason for this feud between us right now. Shut the hell up and let Tsuki talk dumbass."

"She talks too much anyway. Dresses a little slutty too. "

Tsuki gasped and pouted, crossing her arms against her chest. "I am not a slut!"

"Ok, then you're a whore."

Kakuzu smacked Hidan in the arm. "What the fuck was that for?!"

"How many times have I told you to respect the women?"

"Why should I respect them? They want the same damn equality as men and I'm giving it to 'em. Just because they're women they think they won't be talked about rudely? Such arrogance."

"I didn't even think you knew that word or how to use it."

"You know what?! I'm tired of you always thinking I'm stupid! I know just as much as the next guy, so shut the fuck up you stupid fuck!"

Keiko sighed. "Amazing. Mayhem even outside our home…"

"You live together?" Tsuki asked Keiko, now ignoring the arguments of the five Akatsuki members.

"Unfortunately, yes. It's rather annoying, but we cannot be separated."

"It must be bothersome to have nine people living with you for a long time."

"It is. They act like a bunch of barbarians."

Ryuu, seeing her comrades fighting, didn't like the scenario. She really wanted to go on this camping trip, and she didn't want them to get so angry that they'd start attacking each other. Most likely they'd also attack the audience on accident and then they wouldn't get their money because of (somewhat) innocent fatalities.

Even though there was no chair for Ryuu, which she thought was strange, she was going to go out there anyway. Soon…sometime soon…she really didn't want to be the last one to appear…

"Konan…" asked Tsuki. "Are they ever neutral?!"

"The only time they are at peace is when she is around."

"She?"

The blue haired woman smiled. "Yes. She is the youngest and newest member of the Akatsuki. She's like some sort of remedy that calms them down. It's really quite impressive."

"What's her name? Is she here right now?"

"Yes. Her name is Ryuu."

"Well, then let's bring out this Ryuu!"

That was her cue. The young woman walked out, and when the brawling Akatsuki members noticed her presence, they stopped fighting.

"Oh…I…I don't have a seat…"

"You can sit here Ryuu!" the five of them said in unison. Then they glared at each other.

"No, it's ok, I'll stand. I'm fine."

"Fine nothing," began Hidan. "You sit with me here since I'm closest." He grabbed her arm and sat her down on his lap. Her cheeks became pink as he wrapped his arms about her waist.

"Besides, you're not heavy or anything."

"Oh…well thank you Hidan."

Once again, he could practically feel laser beams being shot at him, but this time Deidara wasn't the only one causing the discomfort. Sasori, Tobi, and Kakuzu all wanted to kill him. Literally.

"So you're Ryuu," Tsuki began. "Wow, you're pretty young. How old are you?"

**Ryuu  
****Age 20  
****Master of elemental jutsu  
****Loves animals  
****A real knock out, literally**

"I just turned twenty."

"I see. And you are the newest member?"

"Yup. I joined about a few months ago. It's actually very great because I get to travel a lot."

"Hmm. But with you that would make eleven…so who's your partner?"

"Well Deidara is my partner. Tobi and Sasori are teamed up now, and Zetsu works alone. So it all evens out."

"I see. So what kind of skills do you possess?"

"Hmm. Well, I like to use a lot of nature based jutsu, and I love taijutsu. I can also transform myself to have animal-like characteristics, something only I can do."

"Interesting…but to be honest, you don't look like a criminal at all. Your face is too kind."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"She may seem like that," Sasori began.

"But Ryuu-chan is actually very strong!" chirped Tobi.

"She knows how to fight extremely well," Kakuzu complemented.

"So never piss her off," Hidan added.

"Ryuu has a lot of unique talents that make her irreplacable to the Akatsuki. Not only can she manipulate the nature around her, but she can also morph her body into any animal, and this comes in handy especially in tracking missions. She can also use a variety of summoning techniques and she knows medical ninjutsu too. You could say she's like the most valuable player of the Akatsuki. Mm." Deidara ended his little speech with a smile at Ryuu. She blushed timidly and smiled back at him.

"Wow Ryuu. All your comrades hold you in high regard. Are you that strong?"

"Well…I don't really know. I mean, a lot of my jutsu I've had to train a while for, and I also train to keep up my physique so I can be fit."

"Amazing. Beautiful and powerful. A deadly combination. So, do you enjoy being in the Akatsuki?"

"Well…at first I hated it…since I didn't join out of my own free will…I also hated everyone in it…but then I began to get used to it…and the ninja employed in it. You could say they're kinda like family to me now." She smiled sincerely. "So I don't regret anything about it, and to be honest, I'm glad I became a criminal."

Tsuki smiled. "You're an interesting girl." She turned to the audience. "Well! It looks like we just have about enough time for questions!"

Keiko stood up. "We don't want to answer questions."

"Aww, come on. Not even a few?"

"Fine. Only one question per member."

A few people stood up. Tsuki started from the left of the crowd and handed the person the microphone.

"Um, my question is to Keiko. Are you fond of anybody in the Akatsuki?"

"No. I hate them all. Next question."

"Yeah, I have a question for Kisame. Are you trying to cosplay a shark?"

"Not this again…sir, I am naturally blue and look like this…"

"Ok me next! My question is for Itachi. Um…why are you so attractive?"

Itachi smirked. "I was born that way."

"Konan, why is your hair blue?"

"It's my natural color. I didn't dye it or anything."

"Sasori, do you ever make puppets just for yourself and not for battle?"

"No. My puppets are solely for the purpose of fighting."

"My question is for Deidara. How do you get your hair to look so awesome?"

"Eh? Well…I wouldn't call it awesome. I have really long hair so I can put part of it in a ponytail and the other part down. And I make sure to wash it thoroughly when I shower. Mm."

"Tobi, do you like animals?"

"Oh of course! I have a pet bunny named Usagi-chan! She's really cute! I love her lots!"

"Kakuzu, despite the fact that you are the eldest, why do you still look younger than your age?"

"It's the way my body develops I suppose. I don't really care to be honest. My outward appearance never bothered me."

"Hidan, are you really a pervert?"

The man glared. "Go fuck yourself."

"Zetsu, can I get a cool plant mutation like yours?"

"I don't think that's possible…_you have to be born with it_…"

"Ryuu, will you go out with me?"

Five kunai were launched at the guy who spoke up. Luckily he dodged them. He timidly looked at the glaring Akatsuki men who seemed to have flames behind them. You could probably guess who they were.

_They're over protective of her_, Tsuki thought as she saw Hidan's hold on Ryuu tighten like if he was holding on for dear life.

The woman sweatdropped. "Sorry, I'm not ready for a relationship."

Tsuki sighed and smiled. "Well, that's all the time we have for today folks! Thank you for joining us on another Villain's Corner! I'm your hostess Tsuki, and I'll see you again next week!"

--

The Akatsuki grudgingly returned home. Kakuzu counted the profits along the way.

"They don't pay us enough to do this job…" he said.

"Well…at least they paid us at all…" said Sasori. "If they didn't then I would have most likely destroyed the place."

"That was fun!" said Tobi. "Don't you think Ryuu-chan?"

"Yes, it was! Although…I could feel extreme tension between everybody…"

Itachi looked at her. "Ryuu, we do not get along at home as it is. So just because we come out on a public show you expect us to get along there when they ask us such personal questions? We may seem like family to you, but to each other we're just comrades and therefore, have no affectionate feelings towards one another. I couldn't care less if any of them died. So stop acting like a child and start realizing that we are ninja, and not family. From being on that show today, you just made our hateful feelings for each other grow."

"Harsh…" Hidan said to himself. Ryuu looked angry, but also on the brink of tears.

"Itachi…you…" She glared at him and he showed no expression. Tears began to drip down her face.

"Go ahead and cry Ryuu, but that won't change anything. Just because your childhood was hard does not mean you can try and make us like each other for your own selfish needs. It's not going to work. All of us are too different, both personality wise and age wise. You should not even try to be wrapping us around your little finger, because you're the newest member and you should treat all of us like your seniors, and not like your best friends. Sometimes I even wonder if you're fit to be a criminal."

Her face remained angry, but she began to sob at the same time, more tears falling from her face. She walked faster towards the mansion that she saw in the distance and when she arrived there, she bolted down the door and hid in her room where she was finally able to cry. _I hate him…I hate him so much…_

The remaining Akatsuki did not go after her, but merely continued walking towards the mansion.

"Fucking Itachi," Hidan said. "Why'd you have to tell her all that crap?"

"Because it's true. Sometimes she acts more like a little girl than Tobi acts like a little boy. She should live up to her title as an Akatsuki member and not try to change things just so she can be happy. We ninja were meant for fighting, not for friendship. Ryuu is very manipulative and has most of you being controlled by strings like puppets to bend to her will. Just because she's a mutant and had nobody to care for her or love her she wants us to just because we're criminals. Pathetic, simply pathetic. Such selfishness. Makes me realize why a lot of people hated her--"

He felt a powerful blow to his jaw as he landed on the sand. Itachi felt the warm blood inside his mouth. He looked at the person who delivered the punch.

"Deidara, you're the one who is deeply caught in her manipulation."

"Shut up Itachi. Ryuu is our comrade, and I won't allow you to talk like that about her. Just because you're an Uchiha you think you can talk down to us? Get over yourself you arrogant bastard. I hate jackasses like you who think they're superior just because of a stupid bloodline trait. You didn't have to train hard to gain your power. You were born with it, unlike me. I didn't have any kind of power, just these cursed mouths on my hands. But I made them work for me. I gained my power by training hard for years, perfecting my jutsu. You? All you've gotta do is watch somebody perform ninjutsu and then copy it. You know what I think? I think that Sharingan is just for lazy ass ninja like yourself who don't have any real power. Ryuu's been through a lot in her life and she's trained hard to become the kunoichi she is. So shut the hell up Itachi and start treating her as an equal, and not some kind of wild animal!"

Most of the Akatsuki were surprised at Deidara's speech. He continued to glare at Itachi as the Uchiha lifted himself up from the ground. The young man did not like to be told off by this particular shinobi. "One day Deidara, you are going to regret this moment…I assure you."

Deidara scoffed at him. "Whatever." The blonde began to walk home towards the mansion thinking of ways to make Ryuu feel better. _She's probably crying right now_, he thought to himself. _Damn Itachi. He can't talk about her like that. I won't let him. She's better than he thinks. He knows nothing about her, so he has no right to speak to her that way. He doesn't know all the suffering she had to endure…all the pain that her heart had to take. Mm._

Tobi looked concerned. "Senpai…"

"Wow, I never knew Deidara cared so much for her," Hidan said. "Amazing actually."

Sasori nodded. "I agree. He's never cared for anyone other than himself."

"Well," began Kakuzu. "He and Ryuu are partners after all and they are the same age, so it's not unlikely he'd be attached to her. She obviously cares greatly for him, and if I know Deidara, I think he'd be happy that somebody actually gives a damn about him."

Konan agreed with what he said. "Ryuu may be a criminal, but she's also a female, and we usually have more compassionate natures than men. So she still cares for us like if we actually were her family. And to be honest, I don't mind being liked and have somebody care about me."

"You know, you've got a point," Hidan replied. "It's nice to have somebody care for you. Makes me feel like I'm actually worth something, ya know?"

The rest of them agreed and turned to watch Deidara walk by himself back to the mansion. Soon after, they followed suit.

Keiko did not like the looks of this. Konan glanced at the Leader who seemed to be deep in thought, a scowl on her face.

_She doesn't look very happy_, Konan thought. _I hope…I hope she doesn't catch on that the Akatsuki…are starting to have feelings for Ryuu…that will not be a good scenario…she'd most likely do something horrible to punish Ryuu…she already doesn't like her._

The Akatsuki leader was not pleased at what happened today. _When we were at the stupid talk show, those five morons willingly gave up their seats for Ryuu. And just now, they were defending her._ She looked ahead at Deidara. _But him…that idiotic blonde…I can tell out of all the members, he cares about Ryuu the most._

She stopped scowling as an evil grin stretched across her face. Konan did not like that face at all. Keiko was beginning to formulate a plan. _So Deidara, you're starting to fall for that woman eh? Well, let's see how long that lasts. Hmm. I have to think of something, and then put it into action when the time is right._

_Ryuu_, the blue haired woman thought to herself. _Please…start watching your back…when Keiko has a face like that…she's thinking of something vile…you don't know her like I do…she's so cruel…she makes the previous Leader seem like a puppy…oh great spirits above…protect that young woman from Keiko's wrath! Please…_

This made Konan wish Pein was alive right now.

**Lol I got the idea for this chapter after watching a show in which the characters had to appear on a talk show like this one, and subtitles giving information on them came out. Some of them were hilarious, so that was the basis for this chapter. xD Um...I had to guess Zetsu's and Konan's ages and Keiko is my own character so that's how old I want her to be. :D Tobi's age was kindly given to me by ..Here so thank you very much! Hmm...it looks like trouble is going to start in the Akatsuki. Konan wasn't kidding when she said Keiko was cruel.**


	25. The Camping Episode

**So I updated early yet again. I can't help myself. xD I just really like writing this story. :D The upcoming setting-up camp scene was inspired by another DeviantArt image. :3**

The Camping Episode

A few days had passed since the Akatsuki entered the talk show. Deidara still hated Itachi, and everybody noticed, especially since the blonde _accidentally_ kept leaving small cricket bombs near the door of Itachi's bedroom.

It was evening and almost time to hit the hay. Ryuu walked towards the kitchen where Kakuzu was counting the money and Itachi was getting himself something to drink.

"Hey Kakuzu."

He nodded.

"So, how much money do we got?"

"Well, since I told the manager from the fast food business to give us a whole week's profit, we made a lot of money, plus the extra we got on the side from that stupid talk show."

"How much do you think we have?"

"We have enough to buy camping supplies and a weeks worth of food. Although, how long did you plan to stay in the forest?"

"Um…I'm not sure…"

"Ryuu, you need to know how long we're going to stay there."

"How about…three days?"

"Alright. So judging by what I counted, we have more than enough for three days. The rest will be for emergencies."

"But why? I mean…we can just--"

"While we are criminals, we cannot reveal so. Therefore, we're going to act like normal people and use money to buy things, instead of stealing them."

"Oh I get it." Ryuu took out a map she had been hiding. "Ok! So, I found a map of a beautiful place we can camp out!" She laid it out on the table and pointed to the spot. "There. That's the perfect place."

Kakuzu looked at it. "That's fine and all…but how much does it cost?"

"Hmm…well…you know that extra money…?"

"Yes…"

"Eh…heh…we're gonna need that to pay for our camping spot…"

"It costs that much?!"

"But it's a beautiful place!"

"Ryuu…"

"And it's gonna be ten people, so the price is fair!"

"Zetsu is going?"

"Of course! We can't leave him out! That's not nice!"

"Very well…" He sighed. "Everything is set."

"Ok! Then we leave the day after tomorrow!"

"Let me guess…shopping is going to be done all day tomorrow?"

"Yeah! We need to buy clothes, supplies, and food!"

He groaned and gave a heavy sigh. "Fine…"

"Oh thank you so much Kakuzu!" She clung to him with a warm embrace, and planted a kiss on his cheek again. Then she walked happily out of the kitchen and up to her room so she could make a list.

Itachi finished pouring the soda and returned the bottle to the refrigerator. "I would have never expected you to fall under her spell."

"What nonsense are you talking about now Itachi?"

"Ryuu. That woman is slowly starting to pull all of you in."

"Itachi, we are just being good comrades to her."

"Well you all acted like idiots a few days ago when we went on that talk show. I saw the re-run yesterday. That camera added ten pounds to Hidan's body…"

"Yeah…it did…but hopefully he doesn't notice when it comes out again. He's self conscious about his looks even if he doesn't seem like it."

Kakuzu got up and began to walk out of the kitchen when he stopped. "Itachi."

"Yes?"

"I hope you realize that if you plan to hurt Ryuu, you will have five full fledged ninja against you."

The Uchiha merely stared as Kakuzu walked out of the kitchen. He did not like what he was seeing.

"Hmph. One day, all of those morons are going to fall hard." He gave a sly smirk.

"And it's gonna be tough to get back up."

--

Once the Akatsuki had shopped at the mall again and bought all the necessary supplies, they returned back home, but Ryuu had to summon a horse to carry everything.

Tobi was riding on top of the horse.

"Tobi."

"Yes senpai?"

"Get off. You're hurting that poor animal's back. Mm."

"But Tobi isn't heavy!"

"I beg to differ."

"So…" began Hidan. "We're gonna stay in the woods for three days?"

"Yup!" Ryuu chirped.

"And what are we supposed to do for three whole days?"

"I'm glad you asked Hidan!" She pulled out a list. "I have put together some things we can do for those three days."

"What about training?" asked Itachi. Ryuu still hated him, and gave him a cold look.

"There won't be any training. And if you want to increase your oh so sexy physique, then do it on your own damn time Narcissist."

Hidan chortled. "Eee, you got told off by Ryuu."

Itachi shot a death glare at him.

"So, like I was saying before I was rudely interrupted, there are plenty of things we can do for three days. Now let's all get home so we can pack alright?"

Sasori watched her as she happily led the horse to the mansion.

"For some reason I feel like this will be an…odd experience."

--

The next morning everybody got up early and made sure they were packed. Hidan was still half asleep when he got down the staircase.

"So," he yawned. "Is that everybody…? And why do we have to get up so early anyway?"

"Because Ryuu wants to get there before the sun is fully up," Sasori said. "She wants to spend the day with us…or something…"

Everybody was at the door waiting. Konan came downstairs. She looked really attractive. Her shirt was showing her belly, and she was wearing a vest with matching shorts.

"So are you supposed to be modeling for excursions or what?" asked Hidan. Even though he was half awake, that did not mean he was oblivious to the things around him. "We're going camping, not to a fashion show."

"These clothes are very comfortable for your information," she replied with a hint of irritation. "They're good for hiking."

"We're gonna hike?!"

"Uh, yes? We're not gonna just sit on a log and look at the sky." She sighed. "Nevermind. It's pointless to try and explain it to somebody like you. Are we all ready?"

"We're just waiting for Ryuu. Mm."

Tobi called towards the staircase. "Ryuu-chan! We're all ready to leave now!"

"Ok!" was the reply. They heard rushing footsteps and she descended down the staircase with her camping bags full of her belongings. "Alright. Keiko is still asleep, so I'll have to lock the door. Let me just get the keys."

The Akatsuki walked out towards to door and Ryuu went last, beginning to lock the door behind her. But the members stared at her. Konan noticed.

"Ryuu-chan…" Tobi said to himself. "She…she looks so pretty…"

"Are those…considered hiking clothes…?" Sasori said.

"Holy shit," was the only thing Hidan could say.

_She dressed sluttier than she usually does_, was the first thing that came to mind in Itachi's head.

Deidara just blushed.

Ryuu looked more attractive than usual, even more than Konan. She was wearing shorts and a sleeveless crop top that was tied in the center. Her hair was down in pigtails and her neck adorned a necklace with a sunflower hanging from it.

"Ok, we're all set to go," she said as she put the keys in her short pockets. She looked at the staring Akatsuki. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Konan said, trying to hide a smile. "Let's get going shall we?"

"Alright!"

She summoned a large sparrow and began to secure her bags on his back. "Hey Hidan, can you help me with this?"

He stood frozen staring at her, until Kakuzu smacked him upside the head. "Get out of your fantasy world and help her with the camping supplies."

"I will! And don't hit me! Geez…"

He walked over to Ryuu and helped her with everybody's supplies. But the Jashinist could not stop staring at her.

"So I think that's about everything," Ryuu said as she turned towards Hidan. "Thanks for the help!"

"Uh…you're welcome…" His eyes wandered when he looked at her but stopped when they went a little to far. He put his hand over his mouth and nose, dashing towards the ocean.

"Hidan?"

"What's wrong with Hidan-san?" asked Tobi as Ryuu continued to stare at the running ninja.

"He had a nosebleed when he saw her chest," was all Kakuzu said.

_Note to self_, Deidara thought. _Kill Hidan when we get to a secluded part of the forest. Mm._

--

The flying went along smoothly and Kakuzu kept checking the map to make sure they were going the right way. Tobi brought along his video camera and was recording the scenes as they flew in the sky.

Hidan was faced away from the rest of them (by order of Kakuzu and threats from Deidara), a red streak plastered on his face.

Ryuu was talking with Konan and they were reviewing the things they were gonna do when they reached the camp site.

Hidan heard somebody approach him. "This bird is pretty big and spacious."

"Get the fuck away Itachi. I don't want to talk to you."

"Why not?"

"Because you made Ryuu slap me when you told her why I rushed to the sea…I don't want her to hate me asshole…" He rubbed the burning spot on his cheek.

"Then you should have controlled yourself."

"I couldn't!" he said as he turned to Itachi. "She just looked so…I don't know…"

"Sexy?"

"Yeah…that…" He sighed. "So very sexy…hell, if I wasn't her comrade and didn't have some level of morality, I'd probably rape her or some other vile thing like that."

"Which is understandable coming from you."

"Do you _want_ me to cut your damn head off? I brought my scythe you know."

Itachi just smirked. "May I ask you a question?"

"Yeah."

"What is Ryuu to the Akatsuki?"

Hidan blinked. "Uh…I don't think I understand…"

"I mean, what importance is she to this organization?"

"Well…I guess as a trump card. She can use a whole lot of nature jutsu…she's flexible and good at taijutsu…she has medical abilities…can summon a shit load of animals…and can even morph herself into more than one creature at the same time."

"I see. So she's important to the Akatsuki?"

"Yeah. What's it to ya?"

Itachi ignored him and asked again "What is she to everybody else?"

"The same thing?"

"I meant on an emotional level."

He raised an eyebrow and looked suspiciously at him. "How the hell should I know? We don't feel the same things…"

"Then what about you?"

"What about me?"

"Do you like her?"

"She's pretty…and nice…most of the time…so I guess." He shrugged.

There was a pause, and then Itachi said "What about Deidara?"

"Hmm?"

"How does he feel about her?"

Now Hidan may not be the brightest out of the Akatsuki, but he sure wasn't a complete imbecile. "Itachi…why are you asking me these kinds of questions?"

"No reason."

He narrowed his eyes at him. "I would not know what Deidara feels towards Ryuu, but that's none of my business, and it shouldn't be yours either."

The man got up and walked towards the rest of the group, beginning to converse with Deidara, Sasori, and Kisame since the others were busy.

Itachi glanced back at his fellow ninja but mostly focused on Deidara, watching him laugh with the others. The Uchiha was on a mission and he wasn't going to let anything set him back.

Because Uchiha Itachi never failed his missions.

--

Finally, after hours of flying, the sparrow began to descend once Kakuzu found the proper place. And after everybody got the cargo down, the sparrow disappeared.

"Ok, so first we have to find the ranger," Ryuu said. She walked around the entrance to the campgrounds and came to a little foresty office shack.

"Excuse me."

The man looked up from his paper and noticed her. He immediately stood up and blushed when he saw her.

"Yes, how m-may I help you?"

"We would like to hold a camp site for three days and two nights."

"Oh…yes…of course."

Kakuzu came from behind her. "This should cover everything." He handed the money to the ranger. It was a lot.

"Um…are you two on a honeymoon or something?"

Ryuu laughed and Kakuzu sighed. "No, we have other people accompanying us."

"Oh…"

Suddenly, eight more people appeared next to them, including Zetsu who grew up from the ground. The ranger almost tripped over his chair as he walked backwards out of surprise and fright.

"Uh…ok…" He quickly put away the money and gave some papers to Ryuu. "J-Just sign here." She signed all the necessary areas and then the man gave her a ticket that said they were authorized campers.

"Thank you so much!"

"Y-You're w-welcome…"

--

As they walked by other campsites, people stared. Deidara looked annoyed. "Don't tell me we're gonna have to be around these people."

"I made sure we got a secluded spot," Ryuu told him. "So you don't have to worry about anything, ok Deidara?" She playfully poked him on his forehead and he smiled.

"Alright. Mm."

When they found their campsite, they began to set everything up. Ryuu was walking away to observe the area.

"So…" said Hidan as the Akatsuki looked at the pile of the supplies. "How are we supposed to do this?"

"Well," began Sasori. "We pitch up the tents…but I only see five." He turned to Kakuzu. "Why are there only five?"

"To save money. We're going to share and Ryuu didn't seem to have a problem with it."

"SHARE?" Deidara glanced at Tobi. He knew Konan and Ryuu were most likely gonna be camping buddies, so he dreaded the fact that he might have to share with Tobi.

"Something wrong senpai?"

"No…"

He gasped. "Does senpai want to share with Tobi?!"

"NO I DON'T--!"

He was glomped again by Tobi. "Oh I'm so happy!" The next second, Tobi felt his face hit the ground. Deidara had slammed him on the floor again…

"No clinging! Mm!"

"Well, let's get this set up." Konan looked around. "Hmm. We're gonna need firewood though. I'll go and look for some."

"I'll accompany you," Sasori said. Both of them entered the woods to gather something for the fire.

Kisame, while setting up his own tent, noticed his partner was missing.

"Where's Itachi-san?"

--

Ryuu loved the scenery. "Oh, I can't wait to go hiking later. We'll be able to see the waterfall!"

"You really love being outside don't you?"

She turned around and saw Itachi. "Yes." She had a serious expression on her face.

"Why did you want to come camping?"

"Because I wanted to spend time with everybody by doing something fun, but obviously that's very _selfish_ of me for pretending they're my _family_. Don't you think, _Itachi_?"

He knew she was referring to the days prior when he said those things to her. "Yes, it is."

"Look, what do you want?"

"Nothing. I just wanted to apologize."

She raised an eyebrow. "I don't believe what you say is the entire truth."

"Well it is." He walked closer to her and she scowled at him, turning around and viewing the birds fly among the trees. Suddenly, she felt hands slide around her waist, and then wrapping themselves up.

"You know, you're a very pretty girl Ryuu."

"Don't touch me like that Itachi."

"I won't do anything to you."

"Just leave me alone."

"Why? Like I said, I won't do anything to you, or are you afraid that Deidara might be watching?"

She grabbed Itachi's arms and flung him towards the ground. "I said don't touch me."

Itachi got up and brushed himself off. "So, I hit the nail."

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh nothing." He began to walk back towards the campsite with this new piece of information stored in his brain.

Ryuu really hated him. She sighed and looked up at the sky. "Sometimes I can't help but feel that Itachi is plotting something…he's so quiet and never talks, so it makes me wonder if he's gonna end up killing something…or somebody."

She decided to head back to the campground. And when she did, she was shocked.

"Wh…what the?!"

There were logs everywhere and about three beavers scurrying away. She looked around at all the members.

"Senpai…" said Tobi.

"What?"

"Tobi doesn't like this game anymore…"

He was tied to a large post with firewood beneath him. Since Itachi wasn't present, Deidara was trying to spark a fire with rocks, but then he threw them and decided to start one with a small explosion.

Kakuzu was fuming, Kisame looked confused, and Itachi appeared from the other side of the woods. But he noticed that they were staring at Hidan, who had drawn yet again, another Jashin sign on the ground. He was lying down on it.

"Hidan…" Kakuzu began. "Can you give us back our tent stakes now?!"

"I need to sacrifice first!" he shouted back from the floor. "So don't fucking rush me bitch!"

Konan, with some difficulty, was pulling what looked like logs, and parts of a puppet. She had Sasori's head tucked under her arm.

"Oh!" said Tobi, who was still tied to the post. "Konan-chan! What happened to Sasori-senpai?!"

"When we went to go get firewood, Sasori was trying to chop down a tree, only to have angry beavers attack him. They began to jump on him, eventually disassembling him, trying to use his wooden body parts to build their dam. He didn't want to fight back because then Ryuu would be angry with him for hurting the wildlife. We looked to Zetsu for help since we found him nearby, but he came out of a tree that the beavers were cutting down, so he fell and was of no use…"

"If anybody laughs," said Sasori. "I will kill you."

"So then where is Zetsu-san?" asked Tobi.

"He's probably eating the beavers to get revenge."

Ryuu was boiling with anger. "WHAT ARE YOU IDIOTS DOING?!"

They all turned to see her, flames practically erupting from behind.

"Do you think I could borrow some of that fire Ryuu?" asked Deidara.

She stormed over to Hidan and lifted him up by his neck. "Hey! You're gonna choke me!" Ryuu pulled out the tent stakes from his body and tossed them at Kakuzu, who dodged the pointy ends. Then, she flung Hidan against a tree using her abnormal strength.

Next, she walked up to Konan, and began to assemble Sasori's body. She grabbed his head from the woman and placed it on his neck, spinning his head around more times than necessary. He was glad he didn't have a stomach, otherwise he'd most likely puke.

Finally, she stomped over to Deidara, untied Tobi, and threw a small rock at the blonde's head. "That hurt!"

"I leave for five minutes…and you guys cause a mess!" She looked ready to kill, but then calmed down, eventually looking sad. "Maybe this was a mistake…maybe we shouldn't have came…you guys aren't taking this seriously anyway…"

Ryuu sadly walked towards the forest again, looking for a reasonable amount of firewood.

Tobi began to sob. "We hurt Ryuu-chan's feelings!" Tears gushed out of his mask. "Uwaaaaah!"

The rest of the Akatsuki looked at where Ryuu had left. Deidara got up and went after her.

"Senpai?"

"Leave him Tobi," Konan said. She knew that if anybody could cheer up Ryuu, it would be Deidara.

--

The blonde saw Ryuu, sitting on a boulder, looking at the ground. It was almost as if a rain cloud was over her head.

He now felt bad that he wasn't taking this whole camping thing seriously. "Hey Ryuu."

She looked at him. "Hey…" He sat down next to her.

"I…um…I'm sorry about what happened moments ago…"

"Deidara…if you didn't want to come…you could have said so…"

"No…it's just…I guess I'm not used to doing things like this with everybody…"

"Maybe…he's right…"

"Who?"

"Itachi…"

Deidara was surprised. "What are you talking about?"

"Maybe…I shouldn't try to get you all to like each other…I shouldn't pretend you're my family…or my friends…I just…" Tears were beginning to form. "I guess I just am being selfish…" The drops descended from her eyes and onto the leafy ground.

"No you're not. Don't listen to a guy like him. Mm."

"But Deidara--"

"Don't 'But Deidara' me. Itachi knows nothing about you, so he shouldn't of said anything. Ryuu, even if the rest of us don't get along, we'll always still be your friends. And we'll try our hardest to make this little outdoors thingy work." He smiled at her. "And I promise to be your best friend, if you want me to. Mm."

"Deidara…"

She wrapped her arms around his neck, and kissed him on the cheek, much to his surprise. He became embarrassed and a blush returned yet again.

"Thank you…" She sobbed and rested her head on his chest. He embraced her for comfort.

"It was nothing. Mm." He kissed the top of her head. _All I want is for you to be happy Ryuu._

The young woman wiped the tears from her face and smiled brightly at her comrade. He returned the expression.

"So," she said as they returned back to the camp. "Why were you trying to set Tobi on fire?"

"Because he is annoying and I found this opportunity to teach him a lesson. Mm."

She giggled. "Deidara, you never cease to make me laugh."

He smiled at her.

When they returned to the camp, all the tents were set up, the firewood was arranged in a neat little circle at the center, and the Akatsuki were sitting on a large log.

"Ryuu-chan!" cried Tobi as he bolted up from his seat and practically tackled her. "I'm so sorry!"

"It's ok Tobi. I'm not mad."

"Is Ryuu-chan sure?"

She smiled. "Yes, I'm sure."

Tobi continued to hold her, not wanting to let go.

"Tobi."

"Yes Deidara-senpai?"

"Let go of Ryuu. Mm."

"But…"

"NOW."

He was afraid that Deidara might try and roast him again, so he let go and returned to his seat.

"Ok," said Ryuu as she walked towards them. "So, who is sharing what tent?"

"I'm not sharing with Tobi," was Deidara's only response. "Or Sasori no danna. That's final!"

Tobi cried again and Sasori didn't care.

"Okaaay…well, then Tobi, who do you want to share with?"

"I want my own tent!" Hidan shouted. "I'm not sharing with anybody this time!"

"Fine ok! Don't yell! My God…" She sighed and looked at Kakuzu.

"I don't care whether I share or not."

"Um…alright."

"Ryuu."

"Yes Konan?"

"I'll share with Kakuzu."

"Ok, are you alright with that Kakuzu?"

"Yes. It doesn't bother me."

"Oh!" Tobi said as he waved his hand around frantically. Ryuu laughed. "Yes Tobi?"

"Can Tobi share a tent with Ryuu-chan?" He felt Deidara's glare pierce through him like an arrow. "Um…never mind…I actually want to share with Sasori-senpai!"

"Sure! Is that ok Sasori?"

The redhead, feeling the same glaring arrow, nodded. "I guess…" _I have to remember to get Deidara back for this…stupid punk…_

"Kisame, you don't mind sharing with Itachi do you?"

"No, it's fine Ryuu."

"Ok. Hmm…but what about Zetsu?"

"He wants to sleep outside," Konan said.

"Alright!"

"Hey…wait a minute…" Tobi began. "But then who's gonna sleep in the last available tent? Deidara-senpai and Ryuu-chan don't have a tent yet…"

"Then they'll have to share," Kakuzu said calmly. Ryuu blushed and Deidara looked a little shy.

"What?!" exclaimed Hidan. "How come he gets to share with her and I don't?!"

"Because on the way over here, you said that if you didn't have any morals, you'd rape her if you ever got the chance." Everybody turned to the Uchiha and gave Hidan a shocked expression afterwards. Kakuzu wanted to punch his partner and Deidara was about to throw a bomb at him. He was already forming it in his hand.

"ITACHI!"

Ryuu looked at Hidan, a deep blush painted across her face, anger in her eyes. "Do you think I'm some kind of sex slave or what?!"

"No!" Hidan tried to defend himself as his own face heated up. "I-I didn't mean what I said!"

He felt a kunai pierce through his shoulder. "Argh!" He looked at Deidara. "What the hell was that for?!"

"You can't die Hidan."

"But that doesn't mean it won't hurt!" He pulled it out and threw it on the ground, holding the wound. Ryuu began to calm down and then she became concerned, so she rushed over to him and kneeled down (he was sitting).

She removed his hand from the wound and green chakra glowed from her own as she placed it over the bleeding cut. It began to heal and close up.

"Are you ok?"

"Y-Yeah…thanks…wait, you're not gonna slap me are you?"

She smiled and sighed. "No, I'm not, because boys will be boys." She shrugged and got up, walking over to her bags.

Hidan was surprised that she didn't attack him unlike last time. Although, he made a mental note to add Itachi to the top of his hit list, just above Kakuzu.

"So," she said as she picked up her bags. "Let's all get accustomed to our tents!" She opened up her tent and stepped inside. Deidara got his things and was about to go in, when he heard somebody say "Deidara."

He turned around. "Yeah danna?"

"Don't do anything to Ryuu that you'll regret."

"I'm not like Hidan. Mm."

"I heard that Deidara!" shouted Hidan from his tent. The blonde gave an amused smirk and then walked inside his tent.

--

Once inside, he noticed that it was spacious for the most part, and Ryuu was already laying out her sleeping bag. It was green with silhouettes of leaves in a darker shade.

"Nice sleeping bag," he said as he zipped up the tent door.

"Thanks. I wanted it to match the occasion!"

_She's so cute…_Deidara thought as he put his things down. He unpacked his own sleeping bag, which was just blue. No special design on it.

"Tobi's sleeping bag looks like yours Deidara, except it has ducks on it."

"More ducks? What the hell is with him and ducks?!"

Ryuu laughed harder than usual. "So it can match his pajamas!"

"He brought his duckie pj's?"

"Yeah!"

"Geez…"

After they made sure their sleeping bags were properly placed, Ryuu began to stuff a backpack.

"What are you doing Ryuu?"

"Oh, well, I wanted to go hiking, so I'm putting some things in a backpack. Would you like to come?"

"Sure."

Ryuu smiled and continued to pack her things. Deidara wanted to tell her that he would like some alone time with her, but then he decided that it would look too suspicious to the other members. "Um…Ryuu?"

"Yes?"

He stood quiet. "Nevermind…"

She crawled over to him. "Come on Deidara, tell me what's wrong."

"It's nothing. Mm."

"Please?"

"Forget about it."

She huffed and crossed her arms. When she noticed Deidara wasn't paying attention to her, she sighed and gave up. After a few more minutes of packing, everything was set, so the blonde collapsed on his sleeping bag.

"You're tired already?"

"No, just stressed."

"Of what?" she asked with a laugh.

"Everything…" He sat up. "I guess…well, I'm not used to living like this…I mean, we haven't had any real big missions in a long time."

"But don't you like having some time off?"

"Yeah I guess."

"Oh." She sat in front of him. "So what kind of missions do you like?"

"Eh, well any kind I guess. Ones that are challenging." He looked at her because her face was only inches away from his. "Uh…"

"Have you ever gone on dangerous missions, other than the one where we had to infiltrate and destroy Konoha?"

"Uh…dangerous…?" A blush grew on his face as he noticed how close her body was to his, and that her chest was unusually revealing today. "I uh…dangerous?"

"Yeah? You've said it like fifty times already."

"Well…um…there was this one time…where it was kinda dangerous…" _Oh crap…having her near me like this is already dangerous enough!_

"Hmm. Well, since you seemed to be tongue tied for a reason I don't know about, I'll tell you one of mine. Since I was employed by many people, I went on a lot of missions that involved stealing--"

"Um, I gotta use the bathroom."

"But I'm not finished!"

"You can tell me when I get back ok?"

Ryuu was about to get up when she slipped on the surface of the smooth sleeping bag, landing on Deidara. His back hurt again, mostly because there was no cushion.

"I'm sorry Deidara!"

"It's alright." He opened his eyes and stared into Ryuu's turquoise ones. Both of them blushed, but didn't move. She felt his hands slowly rest on the small of her back. Her heart was pounding when she noticed that her hands rested on his chest.

Nothing happened for a long time. Slowly though, she felt her face inch closer to his, and he felt his eyes close, her warm breath on his face.

"Deidara-senpai! Ryuu-chan! Are you guys done yet?"

Immediately he threw her off him. "Ow! That hurt!"

"Uh yeah, coming!" He looked at Ryuu. "Sorry about that."

She sort of glared at him. "Yeah whatever. Just don't do it again alright? I have to sleep on my back you know."

He gave a laugh. "Yeah."

Deidara opened up the tent and stepped outside. Hidan was the first to approach him. "Hey, why's your face so flushed?"

_Crap! It is?!_ "Because it was hot in there. Mm."

"Or…do you mean you _got_ hot doing things in there?"

Kakuzu once again, smacked him upside the head.

"Why the fuck do you keep hitting me?! Is it a daily routine now or what?!"

"Apparently yes. You cannot keep your mind out of the gutter, so the next time Ryuu slaps you, don't be surprised."

Ryuu came out of the tent, dragging her backpack along with it. "So, are we ready to go?"

"Where are we going?" asked Sasori.

"Hiking of course! There's a trail near here! Now hurry up and get a backpack ready, because we're gonna go mountain climbing too!"

"Yaaaaay!" Tobi said happily as he dived into his tent. "We're gonna go mountain climbing!!!"

The rest of the Akatsuki got their things together while Ryuu waited on the large log near the campfire.

--

Once everybody was all set, they began to walk up the trail, other campers staring at them, mostly because of Kisame and Kakuzu.

Ryuu kept taking pictures with the camera she bought and Tobi was recording things on his camcorder.

"And over there, you can see a cute little squirrel!" he said as he pointed the camera towards a tree. "Tobi hopes to see bunnies, because then he can tell Usagi-chan all about it!" He gasped. "Maybe Tobi will get to see Usagi-chan's family!"

Deidara made sure Ryuu was at the front of the group, so he could shield her from Hidan's view. He didn't trust him anymore, but the cynical one was not the Jashinist of the party. He was just the pervert. The one Deidara was really watching out for was Itachi.

"It's so beautiful out here," Konan said as she hiked. Sasori was right next to her.

"Yes, it is. Ryuu picked out a good spot for us."

"Yeah. I'm glad she knows about these kinds of things. That girl really loves the environment and all it's inhabitants."

"Konan?"

"Yes Sasori?"

"Why does it seem like Keiko hates Ryuu?"

The blue haired woman looked at him. "What makes you say that?"

"Keiko seems to dislike Ryuu for a reason I never thought would be possible."

"And what would that be?"

"I think Keiko is just jealous of Ryuu."

Konan stood quiet for a moment, and then said "Why would you think that?"

"Because Ryuu is very beautiful and she has a certain personality that makes her likeable, despite the fact that she's a mutant and a criminal."

The woman smiled. "You're right. And to be honest, Ryuu doesn't seem like a criminal at all."

"I agree. I think she's just…confused."

"You're very deceptive Sasori."

"Well, that's what I believe. Maybe since people hated Ryuu because she was a mutant, she thought that she should live up to her title as a 'monster' and become something horrible. Maybe she thought that if people should hate her, then they should hate her for a good reason, and not because she was different."

Konan was astounded. "Sasori, I cannot tell you how impressed I am at this moment."

He smiled. "Even so, I wouldn't want her to leave the Akatsuki."

"Same here. But even if she did try, she wouldn't escape it alive. Keiko wouldn't let her."

"To be honest, I think Deidara wouldn't let her either. Or…if he was stupid and crazy enough, he'd probably leave with her."

"I think more than one person would take her side Sasori."

"Even you Konan?"

"Perhaps…she's like a little sister to me." Konan looked ahead at Ryuu, who was talking with Deidara and Hidan, showing them all the types of flowers and trees, giving them names of each of the plants.

"You know something Konan…"

"What?"

"When you said Ryuu was like a remedy, you were right."

She smiled.

"That woman is like an antidote for the venom of the Akatsuki."

The two of them moved on to a different subject, like about why Tobi was carrying such a huge backpack that it seemed like it would topple over on him.

A certain person however, had eavesdropped and remembered to keep what they said in mind.

--

Once they reached the end of the trail, Ryuu walked over to the edge of the cliff. She looked at the scenery in front of her. "It's so beautiful up here!"

She noticed a bunch of people nearby. "That must be the mountain climbing." She looked behind her, noticing the Akatsuki struggling to catch up with her. She giggled to herself and placed her hands on her hips.

When they finally got to her, Hidan collapsed on the ground and Tobi fell backwards on his large backpack. Deidara sat down against a rock.

"You guys are ninja…you murder people…walk in all kinds of weather…use a lot of dangerous techniques…yet you can't hike up a forest trail…how shameful."

"Just…" Hidan tried to say though he was trying to catch his breath. "…shut up…ok? Please…?"

"That's the first time you've said please, so ok." She sat down on a boulder. "We'll take a break before we climb the mountain."

Ryuu unpacked her sandwich and began to eat it along with some berries she found.

"Is it safe to eat those?" asked Deidara.

"Yeah. I know every plant and tree by heart and which ones are poisonous. These aren't so I'm ok."

Tobi got up and took out a large picnic basket. "Look! I made lunch for everybody!"

"You can fit that in there?" Sasori asked, a little surprised.

"Oh yes! It's really awesome! Kinda like magic!" Tobi took out some more sandwiches and handed them to everybody. "I hope you like them!"

The Akatsuki began to eat, and to their astonishment, it didn't taste horrible.

"Tobi, these are very good," Konan complemented.

"Thanks Konan-chan!"

Once everybody finished their food, they relaxed a while, waiting for their food to go down since Ryuu didn't want anybody barfing while they were climbing.

"Ok, so are we all ready?"

She looked at her comrades who were resting in the shade. Konan was reading a book, Deidara was drawing some more in his sketchbook, Tobi was recording, Hidan was napping under a tree, and the rest were just lounging around.

_They're not ready yet are they?_ the woman thought to herself. She sighed and decided to go mountain climbing on her own. She didn't want to bother them, so she walked away towards the crowd of people.

Deidara was enjoying himself, drawing a wonderful scene with different kinds of forest animals in it. He planned on painting it on a canvas, and giving it to Ryuu for Christmas, if Keiko even allowed them celebrate it. Sometimes he wished she'd go die or have a heart attack. _Too bad I can't instantly kill her without her knowing. Mm._

The blonde noticed Ryuu was not anywhere near by. "Ryuu?" He closed his sketchbook and walked around.

"Hey," he said to the Akatsuki. "Have you guys seen Ryuu?"

They too, noticed she wasn't there.

"Aren't you supposed to be watching her Deidara?" Hidan said lazily, his eyes still closed. "You are her partner after all." Sometimes he felt like Ryuu was a child, or some sort of humanoid pet.

"Well…maybe she went mountain climbing," Kakuzu said.

Deidara rushed towards the crowd of people, the Akatsuki following after him. He saw Ryuu about to go up.

"Ryuu! What are you doing?!"

She turned around. "Well finally you guys get off your butts! I came here so I could climb since you were all resting in the shade!" She began to ascend up the rocky mountainside.

"Ryuu! Come back here!"

She ignored him.

Deidara sighed and turned to another ranger. "Can I get up there?"

"You're gonna have to wait your turn. That was the last set of mountain gear we had."

"Fine. Then I'll have to get up there by myself! Mm!" He began to climb up, being careful not to fall off.

"Wait senpai!" cried Tobi. He followed his senior up the mountain, eventually making the rest of the Akatsuki go after him. Itachi and Kisame stood down though, viewing the whole thing at a safe distance.

It was literally a rocky climb up because the Akatsuki had to make sure they didn't fall off, but the more careful they were, the farther Ryuu climbed away from them.

"Hold on a minute…" Hidan began. "We're ninja…hey! Why the hell can't we just climb using our chakra!?"

"That'll cause suspicion."

He looked at Kakuzu. "I don't fucking care! I'm tired of climbing like this!"

"Hidan, stop yelling and keep climbing."

"Alright, fuck this. I'm climbing with my chakra. To Hell with the rest of you!" He focused chakra in his feet and marched up the mountain. The viewers from below were astounded.

"What the?! Hidan!" shouted Deidara. "Get down! Mm!"

He merely flipped the birdie at the blonde, fueling his anger. Deidara decided to just do the same, and he ran up the mountain, soon giving the remaining four no other choice but to copy.

It really was easier to just do it that way.

They ran up the mountainside swiftly in a ninja-like fashion. "Ryuu!"

She looked down and saw they were coming after her. "Ah! What are you morons doing running with your chakra?!"

They paid no attention to her. She wasn't going to let them catch her, so she had no choice but to unhook herself from the safety wire, and run with her own chakra.

Deidara wasn't going to let her get away. He ran faster towards her, even though gravity was against him. In a way, he thought of this as a game, and an amused grin spread across his face. _I'm gonna get you Ryuu. You can't run away from me!_

Being one of the fastest Akatsuki members, Deidara was able to jump over boulders and continue to run at the same pace when he reached the mountainside again. Finally, he was just a foot behind Ryuu. He grabbed her from behind, much to the woman's astonishment. She blushed when she felt his arms wrap around her waist.

"D-Deidara."

"Ha, you lose Ryuu. Mm." He held her under one of his arms and continued to race up the vertical slope, the remaining Akatsuki following after them.

The people below watched in amazement.

"Who…who are they?" asked a bystander.

"If I'm not mistaken…" began the ranger. "I think…I think those are ninja!"

There were gasps from some of the people, and Itachi did not like how this was going.

"What are ninja doing here?"

"Are they on a mission or something?"

"Gee…I hope they're not rouge ninja or assassins…"

_If only you knew lady_, Kisame thought to himself.

--

Deidara and the rest finally got to the top where he put Ryuu down and the others hopped onto the flat surface of the mountain.

"Ryuu, what do you think you were doing?!"

"Climbing? What does it look like?"

"You shouldn't have gone without permission," Kakuzu told her.

"But I didn't want to disturb you guys, so I climbed up there on my own!"

"Do you not realize that you could have gotten hurt if you didn't have the correct footing?" Hidan asked her, a little angry.

"If you haven't forgotten, I'm a shinobi and I could always climb and hold on using my chakra. Why are you guys so angry with me?!"

"Because we don't want anything to happen to you," said Sasori. He looked at Ryuu who had a light blush on her face as she stared at them.

"Ryuu-chan…" Tobi started to say. "We were so scared that you went off by yourself…"

"But why? I'm an adult and a high level ninja, so there's nothing to worry about!"

"Yeah but you're still the baby of the Akatsuki! Mm!"

The woman turned to her blonde friend. "What?"

"Ryuu, you're the youngest member out of all of us…and yeah we know what you're capable of, but we…I don't know…we just…"

"We just don't want you to get into a tight situation," Konan finished for him. "While we are camping, that doesn't mean there won't be people who will not notice us. You never know; there could be ninja here as well and if they happen to know the Akatsuki, then we'll be in trouble."

Kakuzu nodded. "And it's dangerous for us to be alone, so that's why you should of at least had somebody accompany you."

"But I…I don't understand."

"Ryuu."

She turned to Sasori.

"Tell me…why do you think the plan to destroy Konohagakure failed?"

"Um…well…we weren't prepared enough?"

"That's what I had thought…but I realized I was wrong."

"What do you mean?"

"That jutsu Keiko used had a side effect. While we are alive and well, we were not restored to our full capacity of fighting. And that will never happen either. Her revival jutsu practically cut our power and skill levels in half."

The Akatsuki were shocked, just like Ryuu was.

"Sasori no danna…how do you know that?"

"Because I tested myself…and when I did…I realized I wasn't as strong as I should have been. Plus, I noticed that we were somewhat slower, even though it wasn't significantly noticeable. Deidara, you and the rest of us five members who have died before, including myself, are now weaker than when we were alive previously. Therefore, Konan, Tobi, Zetsu, Kisame, and Ryuu…may just be stronger than us…"

"Oh hell no," Hidan said. "Don't tell me I've become a weakling!"

"Probably. That means you're slower than usual."

"Damn it all…"

"Well Hidan, if it's not one thing it's another. Powerful jutsu like Keiko's can't be all perfect. There will be a flaw and a great sacrifice. The sacrifice was the humans she used to bring us back, and the flaw was our abilities cut in half."

Ryuu stood up, and looked at the Akatsuki. She didn't think they were weaker because they seemed pretty powerful, but if they knew it, then she probably never would have seen their full capacity, which was sure to be astounding and frightening.

"So…then we're weaker…" Deidara told himself. "Danna…about how much weaker are we?"

"It's shameful…but we are just barely in the Jounin level of ninja. Although we might be closer to Chunin. I'm not entirely sure."

"Fucking shit," Hidan said. "We used to be above that level damn it! Man…"

"So…" began Ryuu. "Then what am I?"

"Ryuu, you're at the Akatsuki level obviously. That means you are more powerful than a Jounin, which means you are also stronger than myself."

"And there's no way to get you back to your normal level Sasori?"

"No there is not." He sighed, running a hand through his red hair. "Sometimes I wonder if it would have been better to stay dead."

"Don't talk like that Sasori…" She walked up to him. "I think you're all pretty strong."

"Then you've never seen us in an actual battle Ryuu. You'd think otherwise if you were employed in the Akatsuki earlier."

"Well," Konan started before the gloom could spread. "Let's all head back down to the campsite and--"

"But we haven't seen the waterfall!"

They all turned to Ryuu.

"Oh…the waterfall."

"Yeah! That's the main reason I came up here. The waterfall should be nearby."

"But all of our things are down there," Tobi said as he pointed down the mountain.

"Then let's go get them! They probably already know we're ninja, so I don't think those people would be scared if we walked down there using our chakra."

Ryuu began to walk down the mountain, using the chakra to stay balanced. The rest followed, having no problems climbing down. The people below were still shocked and the Akatsuki ignored their gasps as well as their comments.

They retrieved their things and began to hike up the mountain again, still using the chakra in their feet, ignoring the ranger's orders that kept shouting at them.

--

Once they finally reached the top again, there was another trail that had a signpost reading 'Waterfall' with an arrow.

"Yay!" exclaimed Ryuu. "The waterfall is up ahead! Come on you guys!"

"Ryuu-chan, wait for Tobi!" He reached her. "So is the waterfall big?"

"I hope so."

"Ryuu-chan…"

"Yes?"

"Can Tobi hold Ryuu-chan's hand while we're on this trail?"

"Sure, I don't see why not."

She grabbed his hand, and he happily, but shyly took it. The woman smiled at him and he smiled back. "Say Tobi, why don't you take off your mask?"

"I don't know…I haven't really thought about it."

"I think you should because of the elevation. Here, I'll help you." She untied the mask and placed it in his backpack. "There. Now isn't it easier to see and breathe?"

"Yes. Thanks Ryuu-chan." He grabbed her hand again.

"Besides, people wouldn't be able to see that cute face of yours!"

He blushed, which made him look even more adorable. "Uh…thank you Ryuu-chan…"

She smiled sweetly and they continued walking up the trail.

The others behind them watched the scene unfold. Deidara was radiating murderous intent and Sasori noticed. "Deidara, stop glaring like that. You look like a serial killer."

"Danna, don't start with me. I'm serious. Mm."

"I'm just telling you because Hidan is also giving off waves of bloodlust, so I don't want it to merge with yours and cause suspicion to hidden ninja. Think for once will you?"

"Shut the hell up Sasori no danna. I don't need to be lectured by you. Why don't you tell Hidan to stop then?"

"Because Kakuzu is already working on it. There's no point in me trying to do so."

Deidara ignored him and continued up the trail, faster than the rest but not fast enough to catch up with Ryuu and Tobi, who were happily in a conversation.

Once they reached the waterfall, they had to scream to hear each other. Ryuu was the first to do so. "Wow! It's so huge and beautiful!"

"I know!" Tobi responded. "Tobi wants to record it on his video camera but Tobi is afraid it'll get wet with the splashes!"

"I think you should try it anyway Tobi!"

"Ok Ryuu-chan!"

"It would sure suck if you fell down that thing!" Hidan commented. "Good luck to the idiot who tries to river raft down that stream!"

"For some reason it seems like you'd do something like that…" Kakuzu said, but Hidan couldn't hear him and admired the large environmental wonder.

Ryuu was happy to see them all gazing at the waterfall. She secretly took out her camera and snapped a photo of their delighted faces. It was a perfect photo and probably her most favorite. She was gonna have it blown up so she could frame it and put it in her room.

The Akatsuki stood gazing at it until Ryuu noticed it was getting late. They needed to head back down to their campsite.

"Ok you guys! Time to go!"

They didn't hear her and continued looking at the water.

"HEY!"

They turned around. "Stop yelling Ryuu!" Hidan said. "We're right here!"

"But you guys can't hear me with all the noise!"

"Well what do you want?"

"It's time to go!" She pointed down the trail again, and the rest got the picture.

Soon all seven of them were walking back down. It was faster going down because of the gravity, so they got to the flat mountaintop faster, and then they descended the vertical slope using their chakra again. Not a lot of people were at the bottom anymore, most likely because the sky was starting to turn orange and pink. Itachi and Kisame had left a long time ago, so the remaining ninja walked back to their campsite via the trail.

--

When they got there, Itachi had set up the fire already and Kisame was nowhere to be seen.

"Hey, where's Kisame-san Itachi-san?!"

"Tobi, why are you yelling? I can hear you just fine."

"Oops…sorry." He tried to adjust his hearing. "We went up to see the waterfall and it was loud, so I had to scream."

"Well you're back on level ground so don't scream anymore."

"Gottcha. But seriously, where is Kisame-san?"

"He wanted to try and fish. I don't know why since we have a lot of food already."

The rest of the Akatsuki sat down on the large log, relieving their aching feet. They had never walked so much. Well yeah, they had, but not at different elevations all in one day.

Ryuu went to her tent and got out a towel, and shampoo as well as soap. She then got her sleeping clothes (which was a large T-shirt and some shorts since Deidara had given it to her so she didn't have to wear that sleeping gown again) and got out of the tent.

"Hey, where are you going?" asked Hidan as he passed by her.

"I'm gonna go bathe in this small spring I found. Don't come over or I'll hurt you."

"I'm not gonna peek with you knowing."

"I don't know whether to say thank you or be disgusted." With that, she walked away into the forest.

Hidan sat back down in his spot. He had gotten some chips from the food supplies. Deidara looked at him. "We're gonna eat soon Hidan. Mm."

"What's your point?"

"Why are you eating junk food?"

"I'm hungry. Is there a problem?"

"Nevermind." He got up and walked to his tent. "Hmm…better go take a bath. I know there's some sort of spring nearby because I heard it when I went to go look for Ryuu earlier."

He got his sleeping clothes and a towel. He was just going to rinse because he didn't see the need to put on all that fragrant soap. Maybe he'll do it later. He was indecisive.

--

The sky was painted orange and pink now. Deidara came to a spring and he didn't see anybody in it. "There's nobody here. That's good. Mm."

He placed his towel on a boulder that was near the water. He figured it was a hot spring since there was steam. He untied his hair from its usual ponytail style, and began to remove his shirt. Finally after undressing himself, he stepped into the water. It went up just a little above his waist.

"Wow. This feels good. I haven't been in a hot spring in a long while. Mm." He wondered why the rangers never bothered to advertise it. "Oh well. It's all mine now." He wet his hair, which slopped all over his face. "I like my hair this long…but sometimes I wonder if I should cut it…nah. Why be like everybody else?"

He brushed his hair to the side with his hand to get the long bangs out of his eyes. That's when he heard splashing sounds. "Huh? What's that? A fish?"

He walked in the water past a large boulder that acted somewhat like a wall. He slowly approached the other side and saw a figure rising out of it. "Who the hell is that? I was sure I was the only one here. Mm."

The figure rose, and he saw it was a person. He was viewing their back and the water covered them from the waist, down. But…something seemed familiar. That person had a slender build and a feminine hourglass shape. The person got their hair and twisted it so the water could come out. Deidara's eyes widened when he saw the brown locks of hair were streaked with colors. "Holy crap…R…Ryuu?"

The woman froze in her spot for half a second, and then turned around surprisingly. She had her arms crossed across her chest, which only half worked since her arms were slimmer than her bust was small.

She looked horrified as she stared at Deidara, an extremely dark red blush surfaced on her face. He had the same colored streak across his face as he looked at her. The only thing keeping him from seeing things he shouldn't have, were Ryuu's arms shielding her bare chest.

The next second, she screamed really loud, spreading across the forest.

--

"Hey, where's Ryuu?" asked Sasori.

"Oh, she went to go bathe somewhere," Hidan said as he continued eating the chips.

"I see. Well, I hope she doesn't get caught or anything."

They all heard a scream coming from the forest.

"That's Ryuu-chan!" panicked Tobi. "Oh no! Senpai! Wait…where's senpai?"

Hidan shrugged. "Dunno. Last I saw him, he was carrying a towel. Heard him mumble something about taking a bath." He shoved more chips in his mouth, when all of a sudden it occurred to him what the scenario was. "Holy shit! I think he went to the same spring Ryuu was at!"

"You knew and didn't tell him anything?!" Kakuzu scolded.

"I forgot about it ok?!"

"Don't worry Ryuu-chan! Tobi is coming!" The masked man dashed towards the scream and the rest followed, minus Itachi and Zetsu.

"Hey, what's all the yelling about?" The Uchiha turned around and found Kisame with a dozen fish.

"Oh nothing. I just think Deidara might have seen things he wasn't ready for yet."

--

Tobi arrived at the scene and immediately ran up to the hot spring, only to have something furry and small cling to him. It was a brown bunny, but it was soaked.

"Oh, what's this?" He picked it up and held it in his arms. The creature was trembling. It looked up at him with turquoise eyes. "Ryuu-chan?!"

"Tobi!" She continued to tremble. The rest of the Akatsuki caught up to him.

"Hey Tobi, where'd you get that animal?" asked Hidan.

"This is Ryuu-chan! I think she transformed on purpose!"

"That's Ryuu? So then where's Deidara?"

He heard movement in the water and turned to the spring. "Oh there you are."

"Ryuu!" said the blonde, a blush on his face. "I swear I didn't see anything!"

"I don't believe you!" the bunny shouted back, still hiding her face in Tobi's chest.

"But I'm being honest!" He got out of the water, forgetting he was in his birthday suit and that Konan was present. She shielded her eyes and looked away. Sasori became irritated.

"For goodness sakes, put on a damn towel Deidara!"

The blonde realized he was nude and hurriedly rushed back into the water, walking embarrassedly to retrieve his towel. Once he got to it, he got out of the water and hid behind a boulder, wrapping the towel around his waist and then walking on the ground to Ryuu.

"Ryuu, you've got to believe me!"

"I don't! So there!"

"Deidara you lucky bastard!" Hidan yelled. "You got to see her naked didn't you!?"

"No I didn't! Mm!"

"Then why is your face so red?"

"B-Because!"

"You're stuttering…so you must of seen something."

"I didn't see anything! The water goes up to your waist and--"

Hidan gasped. "You son of a bitch! You saw her boobs didn't you!? Fucking Deidara…you're a bigger perv than I am!"

"I can't believe you just called yourself a perv," Kakuzu told him. Hidan glared.

"Look that's not what I'm trying to prove!"

Deidara became redder in the face. "I didn't see ANYTHING! She was shielding her chest with her arms!"

"So then you _did_ see something after all."

"Hidan! I didn't fucking see anything damn it! Mm!"

"Why is senpai cursing!?" Tobi cried. "Oh no…you're…you really are turning into Hidan-san! First you cuss, and now you are trying to look at Ryuu-chan in the wrong way!" He turned towards Hidan. "Hidan-san, you should be ashamed of yourself!" He pointed dramatically at him, still holding bunny Ryuu in one arm.

"How the fuck did this turn to blaming ME?! What the hell have I done?!"

"You need to be vaccinated from perverted-ness!"

"There's no vaccination for that you dumbass! How can that be a disease?!" He sighed. "You know what? Just forget it. I'm going back to the campsite. I'm hungry again."

Tobi pet the bunny in his arms. "Ryuu-chan, where's your clothes?"

"Over there by that boulder." Tobi walked over and grabbed her things with help from Konan. Then they walked back towards the campsite. When they passed by Deidara, Tobi shook his head disapprovingly, a sad expression on his face.

"I didn't do anything!" he kept saying. Sasori walked up to him.

"Deidara…look me in the eye, and tell me the truth. Did you, or did you not see Ryuu nude?"

The blonde looked at him. "I only saw her bare back. But that's it…honest. Mm."

Kakuzu sighed. "Well, Ryuu is going to have a hard time accepting your apology. I suggest there to be a tent switch."

"No need to bother," said the blonde. He walked over to his things near another boulder. "I'll sleep in the tree."

"Deidara, you've never slept in a tree before so how in the world are you going to--"

"I'll make it work Sasori no danna. Now…if you'll excuse me, I need to finish taking a bath…"

Sasori and Kakuzu left the young ninja to his own business and returned to the campsite.

--

When they caught up with the others, they all reached the campfire Itachi had started. "So what was the problem?" he asked.

Tobi and Konan didn't say anything, but began drying the wet bunny. Then the masked man placed her inside the tent and Konan handed her the clothes. Kakuzu decided to respond instead.

"Ryuu went to go bathe in a hot spring she found, but Deidara had also discovered it, so he went to clean himself too. Unfortunately he caught her in the spring also and--"

"Basically he was a peeping Tom," Hidan finished. Kakuzu shot a look at him, but the Jashinist paid no attention. "He saw her naked, that's what happened."

"And you're still letting them share a tent?"

"No, he didn't see her that way Hidan," Sasori corrected him. "I asked him about it and he said all he saw was her back. That's it."

"Still don't believe it Sasori. Who knew Deidara-chan would be one of those closet pervs?"

Sasori placed his palm on his forehead, and a hand on his waist. "You know what Hidan? Just shut up. It would do us all a favor."

The silver haired man did not object, and got the bag of chips, only to find it empty. "Alright, who the hell finished these?"

"I did." The man turned towards Itachi. "I got hungry so I ate some."

"Fucker."

He sat back down, waiting for dinner, or at least some marshmallows. He knew he was a bit gluttoness, but he didn't care.

Ryuu had finished changing and came outside, but she wore sweat pants and a sweater.

"What's with that getup?" Hidan asked.

"I'm taking extra precautions now. My being isn't something to admire."

"Are you kidding me? You have an awesome body!"

"Well I don't want to be thought of as some kind of sex symbol. I have feelings you know and I am a human."

"Ryuu," Hidan said more seriously. "Look, I know you're embarrassed about what happened today, but that doesn't mean you have to stop being who you are. Continue to wear those girly clothes you like so much."

"I don't believe you…"

"No, he's telling the truth."

Ryuu looked at Kakuzu, wanting a more thorough explanation. "For once he's being honest without having that lust in his eyes. That's how I can tell he's being sincere."

Hidan raised an eyebrow at him. "I don't know whether what you're saying is a complement or astonishment."

"Consider it a bit of both."

"Hey, works for me."

--

It was finally dark and the Akatsuki were having dinner. But Deidara still had not returned.

"Dei's not back yet," Hidan said. It broke the silence. "Did he get eaten by bears or something? How long does it take one person to bathe?"

"Don't say that Hidan-san!" cried Tobi yet again. "I don't want to think about anything bad that could happen to Deidara-senpai!"

"Well he's obviously not here."

Ryuu was getting worried.

Sasori, noticing her discomfort, said "Deidara may be young but he's no moron. He can fight pretty well and a mere bear wouldn't hurt him. Do not underestimate him Hidan."

"Hmph. Ok, whatever."

As if on cue, Deidara came from the forest, wearing a simple T-shirt and sweat pants, with his hair down. Ryuu was happy that he was ok, but she was still embarrassed about earlier.

"Senpai! You're back!"

Deidara didn't respond but went inside his tent.

"Senpai?" Tobi looked concerned. He walked up to the closed tent. "Um…are you ok senpai?"

"Peachy."

"Oh…well, are you hungry?"

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Tobi."

"Ok…um…we're gonna make smores by the campfire…do you--"

"No, I don't. Mm."

Tobi felt defeated. "Oh…alright then…" He returned back to his seat and looked sad. Konan placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Something wrong Tobi?"

"Senpai seems upset…and he doesn't want to eat…not even the delicious smores…"

"I think you need to give him time to calm down Tobi."

"Alright Konan-chan."

Tobi was hoping Ryuu would say something, but she didn't. She continued to eat her food, keeping her eyes focused on the paper plate.

--

It was night, and everybody decided it was time to go to sleep. It had been a long day and they all needed some rest.

"Goodnight Ryuu-chan, Konan-chan."

"Goodnight Tobi."

"Night Tobi."

Everybody climbed into their tents, and Ryuu went in last. She wondered if Deidara was asleep, but noticed him staring at the roof of the tent. "Hmm? Oh, you're gonna go to sleep?"

Ryuu nodded in response. She still didn't feel like talking. Deidara knew she didn't want to look at him, so he got up and retrieved a blanket and pillow. He began to walk outside and Ryuu watched him leave. "Where…are you going?"

That was the first time she had spoken with him ever since the hot springs incident. "Gonna go sleep in the tree. Night."

She wondered why he was going to sleep up there, but she decided not to argue since she figured he had his reasons.

Ryuu tucked herself into her sleeping bag, but she was a little lonely without Deidara inside with her. She felt a little guilty, so she decided to peek through the tent door and see her blonde friend.

He climbed up a tree and rested on the thickest branch. She could tell he was uncomfortable because he made a face, but that still didn't stop him. He rested his head against the tree, putting a pillow behind it so his head wouldn't hurt. Then he put the blanket over himself, and stared up at the starry sky. Ryuu really wanted him to come back down, but…she guessed he was a little upset since he didn't even tell her not to worry.

Sadly, she closed the small opening of the tent and crawled back to her sleeping bag. She felt bad, but she was also still really embarrassed. He had almost seen her without anything on, and plus, earlier she had almost even given in and kissed him, something she knew she'd regret if she did it.

Ryuu's eyes began to become heavy, and then she drifted off to sleep.

--

Deidara sighed. "Well this sucks…I hate sleeping in this tree. Mm." But he knew this was the best, if not absurd, solution. "I have to keep myself away from her…I need time to calm down and get my head strait."

The blush returned to his face, although it wasn't as deep in color as it had been before. "I almost saw her…I can't believe it…but…even though I wanted to turn around…I couldn't…somewhere…inside of me…I wanted to touch her…I'm…" He groaned. "Damn it all. I'm having sexual desires for her…stupid Hidan…but I guess I'm to blame as well."

He kept blaming himself, but he knew that it wasn't entirely his fault. He was a male after all, and a human, so he did have desires, whether it was for material possessions or physical needs. But feeling lust for a woman…that was something he's never felt before, and he realized that slowly…he was starting to give in. He was losing it.

"What am I gonna do? I want to continue being her partner…but I also don't want to do anything I'll regret…" He really cared about Ryuu a lot, and he figured that this was not going to stop him from doing something immoral.

"No…I'm not gonna let this get in my way…all I have to do is control myself better. If I really want to be by her side…I have to restrain myself. Other people have done it before, so why can't I?"

He decided this was a good plan. There really wasn't much else he could do.

_Ryuu…I want to continue being your partner…I want to continue to enjoy your company…your smile and your laugh…and everything else that makes you who you are. _Deidara sighed and shut his eyes, trying to make himself go to sleep.

There was no denying it. He had been pondering these emotions over the past week. The thing he feared most was unavoidable. He didn't want it to happen again, but she had revived it. The blonde finally admitted it to himself, and he wasn't going to lie to his heart.

_Ryuu…I think…I'm in love with you._

**Deidara finally realized his feelings!!! Oh em gee. Lol Hmm, yeah the chapter was kinda long, but I think it came out alright. I'm wondering if I should change the rating of this story after I reviewed this chapter. This one seemed to be on the borderline of T and M for some reason, probably because of Hidan's cussing and the hot springs incident. I was originally gonna use Hidan for that scene, but then I decided that I torment him enough. What do you guys think? Give me your opinion in a review if you want. :D By the way...I'm kinda stuck after this point in the story...so it might be a while before I come out with a new chapter...**

**So...I also wanted to know...did any of you catch the reference I made to another anime in this chapter? I'll give you a hint: it was in the scene where Deidara and the rest were lounging in the shade, before Ryuu climbs the mountain. I had also made a reference to another anime in the previous chapter, when Tsuki talked about her last week's guests. Let's see if you can figure out which two anime I hid in these chapters! :D**


	26. Fun and Games

**Hello yet again! Hmm...well it's New Years Eve as I'm writing this. How was your Christmas? I hope you all had a good one. Yup. I think it's about time this story went up to it's climax, because it's almost finished in the middle part. We're getting closer to the end, but before the 'Happily ever after' crap...THERE HAS TO BE SOME DRAMA AND TORTURE IN THE MIDDLE! AHAHAHAHAH!!!! XDDDD** **Sorry...freaked out there. Anyway, I didn't really know what to call this chapter, so I'll probably change it later when I think up another one.**

Fun And Games

The Akatsuki spent the remainder of their two days in the forest with enjoyable occupations. Of course, not that everybody participated.

When they went fishing, Tobi couldn't get the casting right, so usually when he cast the line backward, the hook caught on something other than a fish, usually being a plant or Hidan's skin. The poor Jashinist was the victim of unfortunate mishaps the entire trip.

Deidara stood out of the rest of the activities, and if he was forced to go, then he would be by himself. He needed time to go away and be alone to think.

"Senpai, wanna fish over here?"

"No thanks Tobi. Mm."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Positive?"

Deidara gave him an icy look.

"W-Well ok s-senpai…"

The blonde retreated to a far off boulder away from everybody, including Ryuu. While he did return back to the tent the next day after sleeping in the tree, that didn't mean he was still going to talk to the woman. He needed to get his head strait and her asking him questions about his strange behavior would only defeat the purpose of his self-training.

Tobi watched as Deidara cast the line far off in the distance. The young blonde sat down on the boulder, and waited patiently for something to be caught.

"I'm worried…" said Tobi.

Hidan threw his line out into the water. "About what?"

"Senpai is being patient with the fish…"

"You know you're right…I would be worried too…Deidara is never this well-natured…"

"Something is wrong but he's not gonna tell me what it is."

"Deidara was never one to talk," Sasori said. He was sitting on the bank of the river since he didn't want to fish, afraid he might catch the dinner of angry beavers and be attacked again. He was a little paranoid. "He has never talked about his personal life before, so that's why we still don't know a lot about him."

"Not even you Sasori-senpai?"

"No. Deidara never liked me in the first place, so why would he want to talk about his problems to somebody he hates?"

"Oh…"

"Although," Kakuzu said as he watched Deidara still sitting on the boulder patiently. "Ryuu might have something from him." The zombie man felt something tug at his line and he reeled it in, a large fish attached to it. He put it in his basket and set the line out again. "She's the only one who was ever able to be on friendly terms with him."

Hidan looked over at the woman who was sitting by herself on the bank, away from the rest.

"Yeah…er…that may be true Kakuzu, but it looks like Ryuu and Deidara aren't on good terms anymore. They haven't talked ever since the other day."

"Hmm. That's true. Well, they must solve this problem by themselves then. It is none of our concern."

Konan wasn't one who liked to fish, but she was bored and decided to leave Ryuu alone for a while. The young woman really seemed like she wanted to be by herself.

"Well, all we know is that we're having one hell of a fish dinner tonight." The blue haired woman turned her head towards Deidara. "Just look at how many fish he's caught already."

The Akatsuki glanced over at the blonde and his basket was overflowing with fish. Hidan was astounded. "That's not fair! I only caught two fish! Deidara has like…thirty!"

"And he just keeps on casting the line, not really caring," Sasori said. But it was true. Deidara didn't care if he caught a fish or not, but he continued to reel them in, and when it was unsuccessful, he didn't mind. He was only capturing them so he had something to do. It actually scared Tobi even more because he was doing this motion almost robotically.

Tobi frowned and put down his fishing pole. Then he walked over to Sasori and grabbed him, dragging him into the forest.

"Tobi, let go of me or I will kill you!"

"No Sasori-senpai! Tobi needs to talk to you!"

The masked man felt something coming his way, and he immediately let go of Sasori, jumping up just in time before the metal tail of the puppet master struck him.

"Don't think I'm as soft as Deidara. I will not tolerate you clinging to me, dragging me, hugging me, or anything of the like! He may punch you and slam you on the floor, but I will honestly kill you Tobi. I have no problem striking you with one of my weapons."

"I don't want to fight Sasori-senpai. I just want to talk to you."

"Then what is it?"

"I want you to talk to senpai."

"And why would I do something like that?"

"Because I'm gonna talk to Ryuu-chan, and Tobi wants you to go and talk with Deidara-senpai."

"No."

"But come on! Tobi is worried and Tobi knows that senpai doesn't wanna see Tobi right now! So, since you've known Deidara-senpai longer than Tobi, that is why I am asking you this favor."

"Tobi, I have no intention of even bothering to ask Deidara why he has a sudden change in attitude, and you shouldn't either--"

Out of surprise, Tobi grabbed Sasori and slammed him against a tree. His Sharingan was activated.

"Listen to me Sasori, you are trying my patience. I want you to go and talk with Deidara and try to find out what is making him upset. Whether you believe it or not, Deidara is just as important to me as Ryuu is. Therefore, I want to help them both, but I obviously cannot do it alone. Fighting is my forte, not emotional problems. That's why I need more than one person, and I do not feel like asking Konan because she has already been bothered with these kinds of problems too much. You are the only other person who is better acquainted with Deidara besides myself and Ryuu. I want you to go and talk to him, or…do you need me to force you to do this?"

Now, Sasori had never seen killer Tobi, so he was a little astonished about his comrade's alter ego. And he knew that even though he acted stupid and childish, Tobi was perhaps one of the strongest Akatsuki members, besides Keiko. Plus, the redhead's abilities and powers were cut in half thanks to the revival jutsu, so he wouldn't stand much of a chance against him. Therefore, Sasori didn't feel like getting on his bad side.

"Very well. I will talk with Deidara and try to find out what is making him so upset."

Tobi let go of Sasori, and his Sharingan deactivated. "Oh thank you Sasori-senpai! Tobi would hug you but Tobi knows you don't like to be hugged! Besides, Tobi would probably hurt himself because you're made of wood and wood is hard!"

The redhead actually wanted evil Tobi back for some reason.

--

When the two came back out of the forest, Tobi walked up to the bank, and Sasori headed over to the boulder where Deidara was sitting.

"Hey Tobi," asked Hidan. "What did you need Sasori for?"

"Oh nothing Hidan-san. Is Ryuu-chan still sitting down?"

The silver haired man turned towards the young woman. He sighed. "Yeah, she's still there."

He walked over to Ryuu and stood next to her. She turned her head up to look at him. "Oh, hello Tobi."

"Hey Ryuu-chan! Whattcha doing here all by yourself? We're snagging some really good fish! I'd like it if you came and fished with us."

"No thanks…I'm…not up for fishing right now…"

Tobi sat down next to her. "Ryuu-chan…you've been acting strange ever since we got back from the hike…what's wrong?"

"Nothing Tobi…"

"Ryuu-chan."

She sighed. "Well…it's just…I don't know…it's strange…but…that incident at the hot spring with Deidara…I just felt…weird…I was so embarrassed…"

"Anybody would be Ryuu-chan. I know I would if I was a girl. Guys and girls shouldn't see each other like that until they're married. Well, Hidan-san probably wouldn't care since Tobi thinks he's a complete womanizer…but you know what I mean."

Ryuu gave a small smile. "Yeah." She looked out into the lake. "Still…when I saw Deidara staring at me, I was so scared and timid…but when I looked at him…I couldn't help but stare…and a part of me…" A pink blush began to surface on her face.

"A part of you what?"

She didn't say anything and avoided looking at him. "Come on. You can trust me Ryuu-chan. Tobi won't say anything to anybody. Honest."

Ryuu took his word for it. "A part of me…wanted him to look at me…"

Tobi was a little surprised. "What…are you talking about?"

"I…I don't know…"

He noticed the large red blush across her face. "Ryuu-chan."

"Yes?"

"Do you think…that maybe…you might…like senpai?"

"What? N-No…I couldn't."

"And why not?"

"Because."

"Because isn't a good answer…"

"Well…because even though he's a good friend to me…I can't."

"So are you saying that you _do_ like senpai?"

She turned her head to him. "Tobi…what are you trying to gain asking me all these questions?"

"I'm trying to find out what's wrong with you Ryuu-chan…you and senpai…yeah you guys started off real rocky in the beginning…but then you began to open up to each other…and then became the best of friends. But now…it's like you're distancing from each other all over again…and I…well, you and Deidara-senpai are the most important people to me, and I just want both of you to talk again. That's all."

She smiled at him. "Thanks Tobi, for being such a good friend." She hugged him, and he hugged her back happily.

"Ok, I'll…try and start talking to Deidara again."

"Yay!" He nuzzled his face against hers. "I'm so happy…"

She giggled and gave him a peck on the cheek.

--

Deidara was still continuing to fish, when he noticed his basket couldn't carry anymore creatures.

"It's already full…Mm."

He stopped fishing and put the rod down beside him. He gazed out into the lake at the orange sky and mountains in the background.

"Deidara."

He turned his head around. "Oh, it's you Sasori no danna. What do you want?"

"I want to talk with you."

The blonde groaned. "There's nothing to talk about. Leave me alone."

"Yes there is. You have been acting strange lately and it's bothering us. Well, when I say 'us' I mean we're curious as to why you aren't you're usual annoying self. Tobi is the only one who's probably worried."

"Well you can forget it. There's nothing wrong with me."

"Then why aren't you talking to Ryuu?"

"She doesn't want to talk to me. Mm."

"Yes she does. All day, she has been trying to communicate with you by means of glances, and you ignored every single one."

"So just because she looks at me I'm supposed to talk to her?"

"You can at least look back."

"Since when are you concerned about our problems?"

"I'm not. Tobi keeps bothering me about it so I decided to look into it, for my sake."

"Well, I'm not gonna talk. You won't get anything outta me. Mm." He got up and retrieved his rod, picking up the basket full of fish, but then the basket full of fish was broken by a metal spear. On closer inspection, it revealed to be Sasori's metal tail.

"Danna…why the hell did you break my catches for the day!?"

"To get your attention. Besides, we have enough fish."

"If you think I'm gonna tell you my thoughts, then you can just forget about it."

He began to walk away, until he felt his body starting to freeze up. "What the…" He noticed faint blue strings attached to his body. "Danna…let me go…"

"Come with me Deidara." _I have a feeling this won't end well._

--

The two artisans were in the forest, a good place to keep them hidden from view. Sasori released his hold on Deidara.

"What the hell did you do that for?"

"I knew you wouldn't come if you weren't forced."

Deidara made a face at him. "Stop trying to get into my business when you're not involved."

"Tell me what's troubling that blonde head of yours."

He was ignored as Deidara walked away. Again, the metal tail dashed at him, striking one foot in front of Deidara.

"Sasori no danna…you're provoking me to attack you."

"Then go ahead. Your explosions were never able to reach me. And if you use them here, you're more than likely to cause a forest fire. Do you really want that to happen?"

"My only form of combat isn't just explosions. Mm."

Sasori felt a presence behind him. "I can also use taijutsu just as well." His foot connected with the puppet master's head as he was sent flying against a tree.

"So Deidara," Sasori said as he got up. "You want to fight? Very well. But might I remind you who is the stronger of us two?"

"Yeah. Me, and you know it you old piece of bonfire."

"That's it."

The tail struck again, but Deidara dodged it, and ran towards Sasori, throwing small clay birds at him. "Katsu!"

They exploded near Sasori, but he dodged them successfully. "You really think that's gonna take me down?"

"Heh. I know you better than that."

Deidara sent a powerful blow to his opponent's torso and then kicked him upwards. He threw a clay frog at Sasori that stuck to him. The blonde made the hand sign and said "Katsu!"

It exploded, but what fell on the ground was a pile of sand.

"A substitution…" He felt something cold wrap around his legs. "What the hell?"

The metal tail was coiling up around him until it reached his neck.

"I, am the stronger one of us Deidara," Sasori said from behind. "Don't you forget it. You cannot defeat me at your current level."

The blonde smirked. "You know why you got killed danna? Because you were so cocky. You fail to realize that I too, am an Akatsuki member."

Deidara began to melt into what seemed like an earthy substance. "Clay substitution. Damn him…"

His tail recoiled back inside his body. "We aren't getting anywhere fighting like this. Deidara, if you don't tell me what's wrong, you do know Tobi is going to end up trying to talk to you instead, and I think we all know that he's stronger than us both."

"And you think I'm afraid of him? Ha! Even with that crappy handicap of a Sharingan, I'm not afraid of that dumbass. Mm."

Deidara walked out of a large bush. "Like I was told once before, I'm an insane pyromaniac. How could I ever be afraid of something if I'm completely mad?"

"We all know you are a bit on the crazy side, literally, but you still have some sense in you. At least that's what I like to think."

"And you're right. But, I still don't feel like talking. Mm." He began to walk away yet again.

"Oh, you don't? Well, then that's fine, because I think I know what's going on." Sasori grinned. "You're avoiding Ryuu…because of what happened at the spring the other day…aren't you?"

Deidara stopped dead in his tracks, not turning around.

"That's what I thought Deidara. While you may have saved your virgin eyes, that doesn't mean you were not craving for that sight."

"You think…that just because I almost saw Ryuu bare…that I would deliberately try and do something to her in that moment of her vulnerability? You must be confusing me for Hidan, danna."

"I'm not going to stop pestering you until I find out what exactly is going on in that head of yours. You really are such an immature brat Deidara. You may not act idiotic like Tobi, but there are times when you can be very childish, just like you are now, you stubborn jackass."

"Fine!" He turned around. "Do you want to know what the hell is wrong with me and why I've been acting so strange?! Huh?! Do ya?!"

"That's sort of what I have been aiming for these past few minutes. Or are you just that stup--"

"It's because I'm in love with Ryuu!"

Sasori stopped talking, and just stared. "What…did you…just say?"

Deidara's face turned from angry, to one that looked like it was in pain. "I'm in love with her…and I can't deny it anymore…and seeing her bare yesterday…brought lustful feelings…and I almost gave in…"

"Deidara…what did I tell you when we first moved into the mansion?" His voice was more stern, and the anger in his face was becoming visible. "I told you to not have romantic feelings towards Ryuu…ever!"

"And why not?! Excuse me for being human you asshole! I have feelings and just because I don't show compassion doesn't mean I'm completely heartless! Ryuu has been the only one who has ever been willing to get to know me and accept me, as a person and not some kind of thing! And in her doing so…I grew feelings for her because I can sympathize with her angsty childhood! You know nothing about her, so you couldn't possibly understand what I'm feeling right now! She actually cares about me, and you don't know how good it feels to have somebody in your company. But, you don't even have a heart, so what the hell do you know?"

"Deidara, if Keiko finds out you harbor love for Ryuu, do you know what she will do to you?"

"I honestly don't give a damn at all. That woman should just go die. Hmph. Some Leader she turned out to be. When Pein was alive we'd always be on the road, actually accomplishing something. But with this woman, we hardly do anything at all. The only real missions we've been given was to destroy Konoha and to gather those priceless treasures from Hoshigakure. Mm."

"That still doesn't give you reason to oppose her."

"Oh, so you're one of those kiss-ass people huh? Following the rules and such? You're starting to sound like Itachi, Sasori no danna."

"Do not _ever_…compare me to him. Understand?"

"Whatever. I honestly don't care. But now you know what was on my mind, so leave me the hell alone."

"If you really loved Ryuu…then you would start talking to her again…because perhaps she feels lonely without your presence." Sasori began to walk out of the forest. "I know for a fact, that she enjoys being around you, just as much as you enjoy being around her. Think about somebody else for once, Deidara."

Sasori walked away calmly out of the forest and back to the lake. Tobi went up to him. "Sasori-senpai, did you talk with him?"

"Yes."

"Well…what happened?"

"I don't think it's wise to tell you."

"B-but that was the whole point of this! You were my lackey so I could gather intelligence on the whole situation!"

"Your _lackey_?"

"Ok…my accomplice. Anyway, I need to know what's going on!"

"Very well. But I do not think it's a good idea to let anybody else know."

"Ok!"

"The reason why Deidara was acting so moody is because of what happened at the hot spring. Seeing Ryuu in that manner constructed sexual desires inside him, and he doesn't want to do anything that will be regretful. That's why he's keeping himself away from her."

The redhead, satisfied with his answer began to walk away.

"Aww, that's it? Tobi already knew that!"

A vein was growing on Sasori's head. "Then why the hell did you make me talk to him?!"

"To see if there was anything else that bothered him! And senpai is scary when he's angry, so I didn't want to take the heat if he got upset."

"I'm going to kill you when you're asleep."

Sasori spun on his heels and angrily walked back to the bank.

"Wait Sasori-senpai!"

"What now?!"

"That's all?"

"Yes!" Then he remembered the most vital piece of information. "Oh and one more thing. I found out something else."

"Oooh! Tell me!"

"Deidara is in love with Ryuu."

With that, Sasori walked away back to his comrades. Tobi stood there dumbfounded at the answer he just received.

_I knew that it was a possibility…but actually hearing those words…and to find out it's true…oh man._ He sighed. _Deidara-senpai really _does_ love Ryuu-chan…this is not good…I'm not angry or anything…but if Keiko finds out…well it's all over. I better not tell anybody because the rest can't keep a secret…especially Hidan-san. He has a big mouth. I should really wash it out with soap…but he might not like that…_

Tobi walked back to the bank and pretended like nothing happened.

--

Meanwhile, Deidara was still in the forest, all by himself. "What am I supposed to do now?"

After convincing himself that he did in fact love Ryuu, he was stumped on what to do next.

"Should I tell her? No…that's probably a bad idea…besides…she probably only sees me as a friend…just like…the other one…" He didn't want to remember what he was talking about, but thinking of Ryuu made him think of her.

"Yup. Bad idea. Shouldn't tell her because most likely it's gonna be the same scenario. I mean, who would enjoy being loved by a freak? That would make the loved one a freak too, now wouldn't it?"

He sighed and walked back to the lake. "Yeah…I'm just not gonna tell her. I'll just keep it to myself…Mm."

The blonde walked up to the others and joined them, much to their surprise.

"So you done bein' depressed Deidara?" asked Hidan.

"I was never depressed. I don't _get_ depressed. Mm."

"Oh so then you were just thinking or what?"

"Yeah."

"Whatever." He set his rod down on the ground. "By the way, we're gonna have to cut our camping trip short."

"Why's that?"

"Keiko just informed us that supposedly we have a mini-mission."

"Mini-mission?"

"Yes. It's in the city-village this time."

"Well," Konan began. "We better head back to camp and collect our things. Ryuu, will you be able to summon another bird?"

"Of course."

"Thank you. Now, let's get back at an appropriate time so Keiko doesn't bite our heads off."

--

The Akatsuki returned about noon the next day. Tobi jumped off the bird and ran towards the mansion.

"Usagi-chaaaaaan! I'm coming!!!"

"He really loves that bunny, doesn't he?" asked Kakuzu.

"Of course." Sasori shook his head. "Tobi loves animals, especially cute ones."

Ryuu took most of the things back inside the mansion, with Hidan's help. Deidara still hadn't talked to her, and Hidan was wondering why. He had the urge to tell him something, but he decided against it for once.

"Finally." Keiko came out of the kitchen and into the living room, where the Akatsuki rested a few minutes later. "You have all returned."

Tobi was cuddling Usagi-chan in his arms. "I missed you sooo much." The cute little mammal licked his nose and he chuckled. "You're so adorable! I love you!" He nuzzled her soft furry face against his cheek and kissed her head.

Deidara gave Tobi a look that read 'You're an idiot'.

"So, Leader-san," Kakuzu said. "What kind of mission is this?"

"We need to set up an agreement with a casino owner."

"Casino owner?"

"Yes. I need all of you there, just in case."

"May I ask what this is about?"

"I still have not paid my full debt to the lords from which I borrowed the shinobi for the infiltration of Konoha."

"So you need more money?"

"This certain casino owner owes me a favor anyway."

"Let's hope so."

Keiko turned to her organization. "Now, we go in the evening. You must wear formal attire. Make yourselves look presentable. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes," they all said.

"Good. You may do whatever you were doing previously." She walked away, up the stairs. She had been getting more fatigued these days, something Konan noticed very often.

"Well," said the blue haired woman. "I guess we all better look through our closets for something reasonable to wear."

"I hope I have something to wear…" Hidan said. "I don't have much of a formal wardrobe…"

The Akatsuki retreated up the steps and to their rooms.

"Um…" Ryuu tried to say as they were walking up the staircase. "What…are you gonna wear…Deidara?"

"Whatever I have. I'm not gonna go all out or whatever. It's just a stupid mission anyway. Mm."

"Oh…"

It was the first time he had talked to her ever since yesterday, but she still felt like there was a barrier between them. She was going to try and talk to him some more, but he retreated to his room before she got the chance.

"Deidara…why are you avoiding me…?"

"Eh, don't worry about him."

She turned around. "Why not Hidan?"

"Deidara, while he may be twenty years old, is still going through his teenage phase. So, he gets moody sometimes. He likes to stay locked up in his room. He kinda did this at our old lair. Heh heh. It was funny because he'd get everyone annoyed just by being quiet and obviously radiating teen angst."

She sort of laughed. "Really?"

"Yeah. But he's a bit different now that you've joined the organization. He's more…mature I guess. So don't worry about it. He'll get over this stupid phase soon. So stop frowning 'cause it's making me irritated. Kay?"

She smiled brightly at him. "Ok!"

"See? That's better. You know, it may not seem like it, but sometimes we worry about ya. So don't start acting like Dei who seems like he's got a stick up his ass. We don't need another him right now."

Ryuu laughed. "Wow Hidan. Sometimes you surprise me with your unexpected compassion."

"Just because killing is my hobby doesn't mean I can't be nice sometimes. If you're on my good side, then we've got no problem."

"So…am I on your good side?"

"I guess. At first you were on my bad side and I hated your guts because you were a complete bitch."

"And let me guess…you have no problem being blunt?"

"Of course not. I say what I really feel. Anyway, now that you're not as grouchy anymore, I kinda like you better. Although…there are times when you're still annoying…"

"Hey, I can't be nice all the time. When I'm irritated, then I'm gonna irritate back. Remember that."

"Yeah yeah. Anyway, like I was saying, Deidara will come around soon. Stop worrying so much. You'll grow gray hair faster."

"Like you?"

"It's _silver_! And this is my hair's natural color!!! I'm barely twenty-two! I'm not old damn it!"

Ryuu laughed. "Ok! I get it!" She giggled.

"Eh…see? That's what I mean by annoying…"

"You know I'm playing."

"Well I can't tell all the time."

"Thanks Hidan. I needed somebody to talk to."

"Then why didn't you talk to Tobi or Konan?"

"I don't like to bother Konan a lot with my problems. She's like the mommy of the Akatsuki and I don't want to give her anymore trouble. Tobi I talked to earlier, but I guess I needed somebody else to assure me that Deidara's gonna be alright. So thanks for that."

"You're welcome."

She hugged him and he blushed. "Uh…yeah…ok…" He patted her head. "Now…while I do like that our bodies are making contact, can you get off? I don't like clingy people. An example would be Tobi."

Ryuu let go of him. "Sorry. Well, I'm gonna go find something to wear." She walked into her room and closed the door.

Hidan walked down the hall to his room, only to find Kakuzu and Konan looking at him.

"What?"

"Very good Hidan," Kakuzu said. "You're learning bit by bit."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

Konan smiled. "You're starting to respect the female race slowly but gradually. We're proud of that."

Hidan chortled. "What's there to be proud of? I have my moments. Don't hate." He retreated to his room, trying to find something nice to wear.

--

It was about seven in the evening, and it was almost time to leave.

"Are you all finished yet?" Keiko called from downstairs. She was already ready in her black and purple dress. She looked a little gothic, but then again, she looked like that even in her cloak.

The Akatsuki walked downstairs, still trying to finish tying their ties. Tobi was struggling.

"Gah! Tobi can't get this tie strait!"

"Why is your tie orange Tobi?"

"Oh, because it's Tobi's favorite color besides blue and pink senpai!"

"You…like…pink…?"

"Yeah! It's a cute and pretty color!"

Deidara was laughing on the inside.

Keiko was already waiting by the door. The male Akatsuki were all dressed in a tuxedo, thanks to Ryuu who had made them get one for some reason when they had first went to the mall. Luckily they came in handy.

The Leader was getting impatient. "Ryuu! Konan! Get down here already! I want us to be on time so hurry up!"

Konan was rushing Ryuu downstairs. "Come on Ryuu, we don't want Keiko to be even more furious."

"Oh but I haven't put on all my makeup!"

"You look great as you are."

"Not as great as you…"

"Trust me, you look fine. Besides, like Sasori had said, too much makeup clogs your pores. You don't want to break out do you?"

"No thanks. I'd rather keep my plain complexion than have acne…yuck…."

"Ok then. Let's get downstairs."

The two women walked downstairs. It was a little uneasy for them because they weren't used to walking in heels, especially Ryuu.

"Ugh…why do we have to dress so classy Konan?"

"Because supposedly the casino to where we will be going is occupied by the wealthy social class so we need to fit in."

"Is it for felons?"

"Minor felons who aren't ninja. Therefore we have the upper hand if we get caught."

"I see."

They finally reached downstairs and walked towards the door.

"Ooooh! Konan-chan…Ryuu-chan…you both look so beautiful!"

"Thank you Tobi."

"Thanks! Oh, do you need help with your tie Tobi? It looks like you're struggling."

"Eh heh…yes please…"

Ryuu helped him tie the tie and she straitened it out. "There, all done."

"Thank you Ryuu-chan."

"No problem."

Deidara looked at his female partner. She was dressed very simple but elegant. Her black dress reached a little above her ankles and it was open on both sides, unlike Konan's whose dress was only open on the right side. Both their dresses complemented their slender hourglass structures, and highlighted their feminine curves. Konan's dress was a royal blue color and it was strapless. Ryuu's dress revealed her back, and it didn't have straps either, but it was supported around her neck and the dress also allowed for her cleavage to be shown. The two young ladies also wore diamond jewelry, but not gaudy in any way.

Konan's hair was in it's usual fashion except the rose on her hair was an actual white rose. Ryuu's hair was in a bun, her bangs curled a bit.

"Well, let's go," Keiko said. "Ryuu, step outside and summon an animal to take us over there."

"Alright."

Deidara snapped out of his fantasy world and looked over at Hidan, who would probably be drooling if Kakuzu hadn't smacked him upside the head yet again.

"Stop hitting me!"

"Then put your eyeballs back in your head."

The Jashinist could already feel the laser beams being shot at him again. "Don't start this again Deidara-chan…"

"I told you to stop checking her out…and don't call me Deidara-chan! Mm!"

_Ah, back to his old self again. Not entirely a good thing but… _"Hey, I can't help it. Her back is completely exposed. She should put on a jacket. So should Konan. They're too attractive for their own good."

"Well they _are_ women Hidan…"

"Yeah but there are some women who look like men. Not all females are attractive."

"You're such an ass."

"Hey it's true!"

"Ok guys!" Ryuu called from outside. "We can leave now!"

The Akatsuki walked outside and towards Ryuu, who was standing next to her summoning animal.

"Is that…" began Sasori. "…a giant peacock?"

"Yup! Since we were going to some fancy place, I decided we should ride a fancy animal. Don't worry, he doesn't bite. And he's large enough for all of us to fit."

"Is he gonna make our clothes smell when we get off him?"

"Since when have you ever cared about the way you smell Hidan?"

He shot a look at Kakuzu. "Shut up! Look, this would be a perfect opportunity for me to meet a chick! I want to be in the best shape possible!"

"Then you should have lost a few pounds…"

"I'm not fat!"

"The re-run of our interview in the talk show would prove otherwise…"

"Ah cameras always add extra pounds just to be bitches."

"Cameras are inanimate objects Hidan."

"I know that Sasori! I don't need you to start with me too!"

"Can we please get on the peacock already?" asked Ryuu. She had her hands on her hips. "He's getting bored."

--

Tobi had a grand time riding the peacock. He liked the pretty colors of the feathers. When they reached the city-village, the peacock disappeared and the Akatsuki walked towards the casino. It wasn't the one they had first seen when coming here, but it was more into the city-village.

"Alright," said Keiko. "I'm going to go in first. Stay here and wait for my signal."

She walked inside and talked with the bodyguard in front, who let her pass.

"You know," began Tobi. "Sometimes Keiko-san reminds me of a vampire…"

Ryuu looked at him. "Why would you say that?"

"Because…well I dunno. But she just seems like one."

"So where's this signal?" asked Hidan. "I didn't spend fifteen minutes getting ready for nothing."

"I think we should just go inside," Sasori said. He walked up to the front door and gazed inside. It was a large casino with a colorful carpet.

"Hey, you can't get past here little man," said the bodyguard. "You need to have a reservation."

"First of all, I am not little. I may be short in stature, but I'll have you know that I'm thirty-five years old. Secondly, we were in fact, invited. So shut up and don't make me tell you again."

"A wise guy huh?"

Ryuu quickly walked up to him. "Um…forgive my friend sir. He's a little rude if you get on his bad side."

"And who are you?"

"I'm with him. We came along with the rest of our friends." The remaining Akatsuki walked up to the light coming from the open door.

"Sorry, where's your invitation?"

"In…vitation?"

"Yes."

"Well…" She turned to Konan and whispered "Where's our invitation!?"

"Keiko forgot to give us one and just took hers…"

"Damn it!" She turned back to the bodyguard. "Well our acquaintance inside invited us…so…"

"No invitation no go. Now get lost."

"Hey!"

Konan hurried next to Ryuu and whispered in her ear "I have a plan." She said something that was inaudible to the rest.

"Hey, what are you two ladies talking about?"

"Oh, I'm just telling my young friend here that we should go," Konan said.

"Well yeah. Get going and take your short friend and the rest of your posse outta here."

"Ok. We just have to adjust our heels. It's a long way back to our house. Hold on a moment. Now let's see…ah, we'll use these stairs."

Konan and Ryuu stepped down one step and placed a foot on the upper step to adjust the shoe. They way they were bending and the fact that the slit dresses they were wearing was showing leg, distracted the bodyguard for a bit. Ryuu looked at the Akatsuki and then at the door, as if to say 'Get inside idiots!'

Hurriedly, they rushed inside, Deidara dragging Hidan because he had punched him when he looked at Ryuu while she bent over, so he was semi-conscious right now and needed help getting places.

After making sure everybody was inside, Konan and Ryuu stood upright. "Huh? Where did they go?"

"Oh no Konan…they left…" Ryuu turned back to the bodyguard. "Did you happen to see where our friends went?"

"Uh…no…"

"Oh dear…now we're going to have to walk alone ourselves…"

"If only we could find our acquaintance inside and ask her to let us borrow some transportation…but this gentleman here doesn't want to let us in…does he Ryuu?"

"No…he doesn't Konan." She sighed sadly in a cute manner. "Well, we'll be going now."

"Hold on…"

"Yes?" they said simultaneously.

"You ladies can go inside and look for your acquaintance."

"Oh thank you so much! We'll try to hurry."

Happily, Konan and Ryuu walked inside.

"He fell for it Konan."

"Sure did. Can't believe we had to degrade ourselves a bit though…Men disgust me sometimes."

"Well nobody's perfect…"

"Ain't that the truth?"

The two female companions walked around the casino, looking for the rest. They eventually found them near the bathrooms.

"Damn it Deidara!" they heard Hidan yell as he walked out of the restroom. "You gave me a bloody nose when you punched me!"

"No, you had a nosebleed after seeing Ryuu bend down like that! You sick bastard! Mm!"

"Well you're lucky blood didn't get on my tux, or else I would have slaughtered you."

"You're too slow to catch me."

"Wanna bet?"

"Don't start," Sasori intervened. "We didn't come here to cause a commotion…at least not with each other."

"I think our best solution would be to find Keiko." Kakuzu looked around but didn't see any sign of her. "She's not in this room."

"Then let's have some fun!" Hidan said happily. "It is a casino after all, so we should make the best of it by gambling!"

"But Hidan-san…gambling is a sin. Doesn't it go against your religion?"

"No! At least I don't think it does…hey as long as I'm loyal to Jashin-sama I'm fine. Now let's see what fun things there are to do around here." Hidan didn't wait for somebody like Kakuzu or Sasori to hold him back.

Tobi decided to play along too and went on his way, eventually making the entire Akatsuki scramble within the casino.

Deidara was looking for Ryuu because she had wandered off yet again. "That woman should be on a leash." Then his face turned pink because he got naughty images in his mind. "Oh geez…damn iiiiiiit…"

He sighed and just decided to keep his mind clear this evening. He wasn't one to gamble, since he always lost anyway, and he didn't feel like losing anything. Besides, he didn't bring much money with him.

"Where could she be?"

--

Ryuu was having a grand time at the slots. Konan had went to a roulette wheel, so she decided to go on her own way too.

"Hee hee! I've never played in the slots before. This is so cool! I hope I stay lucky."

The three slots ended up giving her different images. "Aww…I lost again…well, at least it wasn't three times in a row or anything."

She saw somebody lean against the slot next to hers. It was a man about her age, if not a little older. "Hey there baby. What's a foxy chick like you doing in a place like this?"

"First of all, I have a name, and I'm not gonna bother to tell you what it is. Second, what do I look like to you? Some kind of wild animal?"

He laughed. "No, but I'm just curious because you look pretty young. How old are you…seventeen, maybe eighteen?"

"I'm twenty."

"Oh then we're not that much far apart in age! I'm twenty-five, but people say I look younger than my actual age."

Ryuu got off the stool of the slot machine she was on, and began to walk away. She really wanted to teach that guy a lesson, but she remembered that these were all non-shinobi and she didn't want to draw attention to herself. "Better find one of my comrades."

She felt somebody grab her hand, and it was the guy. "Now, I don't like it when people walk off when I'm talking."

"And I don't care." She yanked her hand away from him and continued walking, until she was pinned against the wall.

"I don't like it when people talk back to me." He looked her over. "Yes…you'll do fine."

"Let go of me before I hurt you."

"Oh, a feisty one eh? I like girls like you."

He felt somebody tap his shoulder with their finger.

"What the hell do you want? Leave me alone, I'm busy. Can't you see that pal?" The next second he was punched in the face hard, and fell to the ground.

"Tch. Guys like that disgust me. Mm."

Ryuu looked admiringly at her rescuer. "Deidara…"

"Are you ok Ryuu? He didn't do anything right?"

"No, I'm fine."

"Good. In that case…" He pinched her on the arm.

"Ow! What the heck was that for?!"

"For running off! Why do you always do that?!"

"What I can't be by myself?!"

"After I saved your sorry ass I think not! Mm!"

"I'm not a baby!"

"You're acting like one."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"You're not much better."

"You're just jealous. Mm."

"Stop acting like a little kid!" She looked at him with an angry expression, but then it turned into a smile and she began to chuckle.

"What's so funny?"

"It's been…such a long time since we've had a carefree conversation like this."

"You know…you're right." He ran a hand through his hair. "Look…um…I'm sorry that I have been a jerk these past few days…ignoring you and all…I just…needed some time to think."

"About what?"

"That's none of your business and when I feel like telling I will. And there's nothing you can do about it. Mm."

She gave a giggle and shook her head. "Ok, whatever Deidara." _He's finally back to his normal self. I'm so happy…_

"So, let's get the hell outta here before one of his buddies comes along."

"Alright."

He held out an arm to her.

"Huh?"

"Let me be your bodyguard. I don't want you getting into trouble."

"I don't think I've ever seen you be such a gentleman Deidara." She took his arm happily.

"Well there's a first time for everything. Just don't go spreading this to the rest of the Akatsuki."

"That's what you said when we were riding that clay bird back to the mansion, when we were first starting to get to know each other. You said not to tell anybody you were being friendly with me."

"Yeah and I still don't want you to spread that either. Mm."

"I think it's a little too late for that Deidara."

"What are you talking about?"

They began to walk around the casino, just chatting.

"Tobi told me that you've changed. You've become more…spirited in a way yet you still act like a jerk to everybody. He says the only one you're nice to is me, but I think you treat me the same as everybody else, don't you think? I don't know why he'd make that assumption."

_Ryuu…if only I could tell you the truth…_ "Tobi likes to make assumptions. You know what they say when you assume right?"

"Not really…"

"If you assume it makes an _ass_ out of _u_ and _me_."

"Ha! I get it!"

"I can't believe you've never heard that one."

"Well sorry for not being up-to-date on all the latest sayings."

"You are forgiven. Mm."

She laughed yet again and punched him playfully in the arm, and he responded with a smile.

"Jerk."

"You know you like it."

Eventually the two found the rest of the Akatsuki. Well, it was more like the Akatsuki found the two of them. And their laughter made Tobi's spirits rise. Seeing his senpai and Ryuu together reassured him that everything was ok.

"There you are Ryuu-chan! Senpai! Tobi was looking all over for you!"

"Have you guys found Keiko yet?" asked Deidara.

"No, not yet," Sasori responded. "I think she's in one of those private rooms here in the casino."

"Did you check?"

"No. We were going to go there right now but we needed to find Ryuu and yourself first. Stop wandering off like little toddlers."

"Look who's talking. You guys are the ones who scattered first. Mm."

"Well," Kakuzu began. "Let's go to the rooms in the back and see if Keiko is in one of them."

--

The Akatsuki had checked various rooms, and sometimes they disturbed other meetings, so they had to keep looking.

Keiko walked out of one of the rooms and saw her minions searching for her. "There you all are."

They turned to her.

"What are you guys doing out here?"

"We were looking for you Leader-san. You left us outside without an invitation."

"Then you should have notified me Sasori."

"How could we notify you if we were stuck outside while you were in here?"

"You should have said something back at the mansion."

"We didn't even _know_ we were invited." He was getting irritated with her. "You just told us to come along with you Leader-san."

"Yes well putting all that behind us, step inside and hurry up about it."

The Akatsuki walked inside and sat down in the chairs provided near the large table. There was a man sitting at the front of the table and he looked like some sort of business tycoon.

"Welcome. My name is Shin. I assume you must be Keiko-chan's friends?"

Some of them nodded.

"Good good. Sit down please." He turned to Keiko who had just finished sitting down herself. "Now that we've caught up, what favor would you like Keiko-chan?"

"Well I need some money."

"Oh? And how much?"

"A lot. I need to pay it back to some people."

Ryuu was looking around the room patiently in her seat. It was a very nice room and had good modern taste. Then she felt something touch her leg, and she grabbed it, revealing to be Itachi's hand. She looked angry and disgusted at the same time as she glared at him, the Uchiha only giving her a sly smile. Hidan noticed.

"Hey bitch, do you _want_ to die?" he whispered to Itachi.

"Is there a problem Hidan?"

"Don't fucking grope her bastard."

"This seems odd coming from you Hidan, seeing as how you're always lusting over her like some kind of dog."

"Itachi."

He turned to the blonde that spoke to him. "What Deidara?"

"Shut up and leave her alone. Mm." He was sitting on the other side of Ryuu.

"Oh, so I assume you're the only one that can touch her?"

"You got that right. And don't you forget it asshole. Mm." He wrapped an arm around her waist, playing along with what he said. Ryuu developed a blush on her face, but she could tell Deidara was only kidding around, since he seemed to look ready to kill as he glared at Itachi.

"Ah, so that's what you need the money for," Shin said to Keiko. They had been talking while the whole sidebar conversation between the Akatsuki was going on.

"Yes."

"Well…it is a lot though…"

"You owe me Shin and you know it."

"Very well Keiko-chan, but I don't trust any of these men to handle the money on your journey home." He looked at Konan and Ryuu and smiled.

"Ah I see," Keiko replied. "Ryuu, go with him to get the money."

"Why me?"

"Because I said so. Do you have a problem?"

Her brows furrowed. "No, there is no problem." Deidara let go of her and she stood up, walking with Shin to _another_ room in the back of the room they were already in.

Deidara wondered if she was gonna be ok.

--

Ryuu followed the shady man to a room. He opened the door for her and she walked inside, hearing the door close behind her.

"Why'd you close the door?"

"I don't want anybody seeing where I hid the money."

Ryuu looked around, but didn't see much, other than a few dressers, a table, a lamp, and a couch. "Well…where is it?"

"Oh it's here. You'll get it soon, don't worry."

The lights dimmed a bit. "What the…" The young woman felt herself being thrown on the couch, as Shin pinned her down with his arms.

"What are you doing?!"

"Keiko said she'd give me anything I want in return for the money. And what I want…is you."

"You…you don't even know me."

"Oh…I'll _know_ you soon enough, my kitten." He ran his hand along her thigh and she was getting very annoyed. "You have such a nice feminine structure. Ryuu was it? That's a unique name for a woman." He smiled deviously at her. "I noticed that blonde guy was all protective over you. Don't think I didn't pay any attention to the sidebar conversation. Is he your boyfriend or something?"

"No, he's not. He's my comrade and friend."

"Oh I see. Well then, I'm pretty sure he won't mind if we have a little fun, hmm?"

"Where's the money?"

"Like I said, you'll get it soon, but first you need to please me with that shapely body of yours. And you better do it right."

"Ah, I see. Well, then let me show you how well I can please. You're gonna need to get off me or I won't be able to do it right."

He got off and sat down on the couch. Ryuu looked seductively at him. "So you wanna see this womanly body do you? Very well." She began to untie the strap at the back of her neck, the one supporting her dress.

Slowly she began to undo it, making sure that her mission of getting the money wouldn't fail.

--

Deidara was worried.

"Senpai."

"What Tobi?"

"You seem a little anxious."

"Ryuu still hasn't came out. Mm."

"But she's only been in there for five minutes…"

"Yeah but I don't trust that guy. I keep getting this feeling he's gonna sexually abuse her or something." He got up from his seat.

"Deidara, sit back down," Keiko ordered.

"Not until I'm sure Ryuu is alright. Mm." He was about to open the door, when something crashed through the wall from the room. "What the?!"

It was Shin and he was sent flying towards the other wall. Hidan was dumbfounded. "What the hell happened to you?"

Shin tried to stand, but his back was hurting and he was bleeding from his head. "Ow…this hurts…"

The Akatsuki saw Ryuu walking angrily at Shin. She was radiating an immense amount of murderous intent as she glared at him. Nobody stopped her though.

She grabbed him by the collar and lifted him up, slamming him against the wall.

"You think, for just a bag of money, I'd stoop so slow as to actually let you have sexual interactions with me?!"

Deidara became enraged in an instant. "WHAT?!"

"You…I don't know what kind of sick person you are, but let me tell you something you bastard. I'm not a whore, and I would never let any man sleep with me unless he was my husband. Just because you may think I dress sluttish doesn't mean I'm going to act upon it! How _dare_ you touch my body in such a disgusting manner you piece of trash."

He looked very afraid. He didn't think this would happen since it seemed like this woman was actually going to reveal her exposed self to him. But she fooled him, just before he saw anything she didn't want him to see. And now she kicked his behind, and looked ready to murder him.

"But…but…you looked…"

"Harmless? Of course I do, because I'm a _girl_. That's what you thought right? 'She's a woman, and looks like she'd carry out her mission without question. I'm sure I can get away with sleeping with her for a bag of money' is probably what you thought right? Ha! I hate to break it to you, but this woman isn't a prostitute pal." She gave him a sly smile, and her pupils became slits, giving him another reason to fear her.

"Looks can be deceiving hun." She made a hand sign, and the rest of the Akatsuki did too, minus Keiko. In a poof of smoke they transformed back into their original attire. He saw the black cloaks with red clouds on them.

"No…no…n-n-no…you…you guys can't be!"

Ryuu's smile stretched across her face manically.

"Y-You guys…a-are the Akatsuki!"

"Ding-ding!" Hidan said. "You got it! And here's your reward!" He got his scythe from his back. "I'm gonna cut your fucking head off and turn your skull into a trophy you sex addicted faggot!"

Keiko sighed. "Well the cat's out of the bag." She mad the same hand sign and also returned to her normal attire. She got up from her chair and walked over. "Shin, you've been a good friend, but you need to understand that sometimes people walk into dangerous situations and that some people are just cursed to be involved in unfortunate events. You, my good man, are one of those people."

Ryuu's hold on his neck tightened. "Tell me where the money is Shin, and I won't kill you."

"It's in th-the drawer in the largest dresser."

"Kakuzu, get the money."

"Alright." He wasn't used to taking orders from Ryuu, but she seemed at the peak of her evilness and he didn't want to disturb her. When he got the money, and other valuables he sneaked into his cloak, he walked back into the room. "I got it."

Ryuu threw Shin across the room without moving anything but her arm. He was dizzy from the concussion he had. The woman took one of the bags of money from Kakuzu. "Thank you for your time Shin. That's all we'll be needing." The Akatsuki began to walk out of the room, and they knew somebody must of heard the loud smashing sounds earlier, so they were prepared to fight.

Deidara walked up to Shin and glanced down at him. He looked up at him with a face full of pain.

"What did you do to her? Tell me the truth."

"I…I just touched her legs…that's all I swear."

"Oh, that's all? I'm pretty sure you were waiting to get your hands on other parts of her body. Guys like you make me so sick and I'm tired of it." He grabbed him by the throat. "Hmm. I'm gonna tell you something since you're sure to not tell anybody."

"What…is…it?"

"That girl Ryuu, she's my comrade."

"Yes…I know…"

"And, she's also the love of my life. Did you know that?"

"N-No…I didn't."

"Oh really now? Well…it's too bad then. See, because if you knew I loved her, then you probably wouldn't have tried to harass her. But since you didn't, you're outta luck." He grinned in such a manner that it made him look like a psychotic murder. "See, I can be a greedy person, and I don't like people touching things I believe to belong to me. And since I'm a greedy person, I have the mentality that Ryuu is mine. So, since you tried to have sex with my partner, I'm gonna kill you. That's the price you'll pay for laying your hands on my woman. Mm."

He molded a small spider in his hand from the clay, and shoved it in Shin's mouth. "Now this spider is gonna crawl down your throat and rest itself in your stomach." The spider did exactly just that as Deidara was talking.

"Heehee." He threw Shin on the ground.

"Wh-What was that thing you put inside me?!"

"Ah, I forgot to mention another thing. You see, that spider that crawled in your body is made out of clay. But not just any clay." His expression became even more maniacal.

"It's exploding clay."

Shin's eyes turned to saucers.

"And when I give the proper hand sign, it'll explode inside your stomach, and you'll die. That's the price you pay for trying to take advantage of Ryuu. Oh but don't worry. Mine is probably the most humane way to kill you. Sasori would've struck you with his poison-end tail, eventually gutting you out like a fish, and Hidan would've cut your head off. So be thankful. Mm."

Deidara walked out of the room casually, and just as he got to the doorway, he glanced back at Shin. "Bye." He made the hand sign.

"Katsu!"

--

Outside, the Akatsuki were fighting random ninja who were secretly customers inside the casino.

"Now this is what I call fun!" said Hidan happily. He was having a grand time with his little killing spree. "Jashin-sama is going to be so pleased!"

The explosion Deidara created caused a hole in the wall, and that attracted more attention, as well as screams from the people who were hiding under tables and such.

Sasori came over to him. "What was that Deidara?"

"Huh? Oh I just blew the guy up. Mm."

"What?!"

"Yeah…see, I couldn't forgive him for trying to sexually harass Ryuu, so I killed him."

"Deidara, don't get your feelings mixed up with your mission you idiot!"

"Hey, I'm a person who likes to express his emotions, and I'm not like you who always has a stoic face full of nothing! Smile once in a while or grind you teeth! Mm!"

A ninja came at them, and Deidara dodged it swiftly, Sasori sticking his poisoned tail into the ninja, and then throwing him against the wall. The blonde tried to look for Ryuu meanwhile, but he had to constantly dodge attacks being thrown at him.

He heard screams from some of the ninja, and he looked in the direction where the sound was coming from, and saw some kind of creature lashing out at them. He knew that was Ryuu because it looked like a bunch of different animals put together.

"Wh-What the hell are you?!" one said to her.

"A monster."

She dug her claws into his throat and threw him at his comrades. Then with the scorpion tail, she stabbed the ones behind her, and didn't bother much more because the poison was already spreading within their bodies. Then she rammed into the ones in her way with the giant ram horns she grew on her head.

"Ryuu!"

She turned around and saw Deidara, immediately transforming back into her lovely human self. "There you are!"

"Hey, why'd you turn back?"

"Oh…well…I already finished them off…so…" She didn't want to tell him the real reason was that she didn't want him seeing her in such an ugly state.

"Well, I was watching you fight and you're pretty awesome in your animal form." He chuckled. "Kinda makes me want to be just like you. Mm."

"R…Really?"

"Yeah. See, you're not plain, like a blank canvas. You've got all these different animals within you, like a colorful masterpiece. Mm."

A light blush appeared on her face. "Deidara…"

"Now, if you want plain, look at Sasori no danna's face. I hate it when somebody keeps a strait face all the time! That's boring!"

"I heard that Deidara."

He turned around to find Sasori standing behind him, his arms crossed. "Are you quite finished? We need to head back to the mansion before more ninja arrive. I never thought there would be any here, but obviously I was wrong. Let's go."

Deidara and Ryuu followed Sasori out the now broken entrance door.

A man struggled to get up. He was one of the ninja who was poisoned by Ryuu's scorpion tail, and he was also the one who earlier tried to hit on her while she was at the slots.

"Sir!"

He turned around. "How many are still alive?"

"Not much…only…about a dozen at most…"

He growled. "Damn it…"

"Sir, who were those people?"

"Those…they are the infamous Akatsuki. It's an organization employing some of the top most wanted criminals from around the continent. It's full of freaks and I'm pretty sure they want nothing more than world domination. How original…"

"Sir!"

He looked at the other man who called to him. "What is it?"

"Come…look what I found inside one of the conference rooms…"

He followed him with some difficulty, since the poison was getting to him. He glanced inside the room where the explosion had happened, and saw the remains of what was once a person.

"What…what the fuck is this?!"

"It was Shin sir…he was blown up looks like it…"

Another man asked "But who could blow up somebody from the inside? Unless he stuck an exploding tag inside his mouth…but then again he'd have to swallow it…"

"No, that's not how he died."

The men turned to their leader.

"I saw one of those Akatsuki members…while I was fighting that biologically challenged woman…and I know who he is…"

"Really?"

"Who is it sir?"

"That guy…he's the youngest S-ranked criminal from our village…"

"Oh, you mean Iwagakure?"

"Yes. He's the only one in the whole world who could create explosions out of clay with his mutated hands."

"Mutated?"

"He has a mouth on the palms of his hands, and when he lets them chew clay, they become explosions, or as he has so called it 'works of art'. Bullshit. That's not art, that's just a demonic explosive."

"What do you want us to do?"

He held his chest. "You're gonna have to send a message to Iwagakure…"

"But…why?"

"Because…when I first saw him come inside, I knew he looked familiar, then after I regained consciousness when he punched me, I noticed he and that woman, along with some other people, walked inside one of the conference rooms. So I spied in on them using a clone, just incase they found me out and decided to get rid of me. Apparently their leader needs to repay back a large sum of money to all the lords who had lent her ninja for some sort of invasion. And, it looks like she's going to send her minions to give that money to each of the lords."

"So…what do you want the message to say?"

"Make it be addressed to the lord living in Iwagakure, and tell him that his brother Shin has been murdered. That's all it's gonna take."

"Oh…but who do we say murdered him?"

"That blonde exile from the village, solely known as Deidara."

--

When the Akatsuki got home, they were relieved.

"Well those fancy clothes were for nothing," Konan said. "We ended up not using them and instead we fought."

"But it was a good workout!" said Hidan gleefully. "Gosh I'm so glad I was finally able to fight somebody! Jashin-sama is very pleased with me!"

"And how do you know?"

"I have a sixth sense."

Konan sighed and shook her head. Kakuzu and Ryuu handed Keiko the money. "This is good," she said to them both. "You did a wonderful job retrieving the money. Now, I will retreat to my room, and you all just do something worthwhile until you are given more orders. Understood?"

The Akatsuki nodded in response and she retreated up the stairs to her room. She would rather have not fought inside the casino since she was trying to avoid violence for once, but obviously Ryuu didn't like to be touched in any sensual way.

"Keiko-san."

She looked down the stairs to see Ryuu looking up at her from the foot of it.

"What is it?"

"Shin…that guy…all he wanted was to sleep with some random girl wasn't it?"

"Yes. You've got a problem?"

"Why couldn't you do it since you were the one who needed the money?"

"Excuse me? Why would I do it if I have two women in the Akatsuki that he finds more attractive than I?"

"Then why was I the one who had to do it?"

"Because unlike you, Konan wasn't dressed like a complete whore."

"And that gives you a reason to make me do something against my will?! I would _never_ have sexual interactions with any man, unless he was the one I loved and we were in some sort of relationship!"

"Do you know who you're talking to Ryuu?"

"Yes."

Keiko narrowed her eyes at the young woman. "I made you do it without you knowing because if you haven't forgotten, an Akatsuki member cannot have a romantic relationship with anybody, whether they be inside the organization or outside it. That loved one will only be a distraction to them and they'd lose sight of the mission they were given to carry out. This would make the organization falter."

"Oh and like it already hasn't? That revival jutsu of yours cut all the resurrected Akatsuki's abilities in half! If you ask me, you already made the organization falter a long time ago."

Keiko looked ready to kill. _How did she figure that out?!_ "You…don't you start getting defiant! You'll regret it!"

"Making me do such a disgusting thing just to gain your reward is something I cannot stand for!"

"Oh…really? Well it doesn't matter now."

"And why not?!"

"Because you're not really wanted anyway right?"

"What are you talking about?"

"If Shin had seen your 'true' form, he'd never want to sleep with something like you."

Ryuu looked at her with anger, the pupils in her eyes returning to slits. She was trying to hold herself back from injuring the Leader. Keiko gave a sly grin.

"Shin would never want to know he was seducing a monster. You think that just because you're beautiful on the outside that you can hide all the hideousness from the inside? Don't make me laugh. A creature such as yourself does not deserved to be loved. All the members in the Akatsuki do not deserve to be loved. They were outcasted from where they came, or just simply could not stand living there because they were not given the proper respect they deserved. You Ryuu, were simply hated by everyone and for good reason. I mean, who on earth would want to have a barbaric mutt such as yourself for a lover? They'd have to be completely insane and blind to love something like you."

She retreated up the steps, satisfied with her comeback. And this comeback, really got to Ryuu.

The remaining Akatsuki were watching from the doorway of the living room, peeking from the side so mostly only their heads were showing, making them seem like curious children. They were so nosy.

Ryuu looked down at the floor, and nobody could see the expression on her face because her hair was hiding it. "Aaargh!" The Akatsuki jumped when she slammed her fist into the wall, creating a deep indent. She stood like that for a few seconds, and she seemed to shudder, but then they knew she was starting to sob. She lay her head against the wall, and clawed at it with her nails, also making more indents in the poor defenseless thing.

Tobi was the first to try and approach her. "Ryuu-chan…?"

She ignored him and ran up the steps, slamming her bedroom door so hard that the fine china against the wall in the kitchen dropped on the floor, eventually breaking. Kakuzu sighed. "That's gonna need to be replaced…"

"You know," Hidan began. "Keiko may be right that Ryuu does look pretty scary as a mutated animal, but I wouldn't mind sleeping with her still."

"Hidan…you'd sleep with any attractive woman…"

"Not true Kakuzu! Konan over here is much more of a bitch than Ryuu, so…"

The woman was losing her temper. "Care to run that by me again?"

"Anyway, like I was saying, yeah Ryuu may be a mutant, but she's still pretty damn hot in her human form. And to be honest, when I first saw her mutate into different animals, I wasn't afraid at all. For some reason it looked normal to me. I guess it has to do with the fact that the rest of us are all freakish in some sort of way."

"Is that supposed to help this scenario or make it worse?"

"I'm trying to help! All I'm saying is that Ryuu isn't ugly in any way in my perspective. I guess ninja or any other person for that matter who don't like imperfections would find her revolting, but for people like us who are used to all the faults the average ninja has, it doesn't affect us."

"Hidan-san has a point…and it actually makes sense!"

"Tobi you're lucky I'm in a good mood right now."

"Hidan-san is right. I guess since all of us are imperfect in some way or another, we welcome the imperfection of others instead of rejecting it. Although…those things Leader-san said to Ryuu-chan seemed pretty hurtful…I wonder if she's gonna be ok…"

He noticed his blonde superior walking up the steps. "Deidara-senpai! Where are you going?"

"To talk to Ryuu. Mm."

He continued walking up the steps and disappeared from Tobi's view.

"Senpai cares so much about Ryuu-chan…"

"Yeah it's kinda sickening…"

"Aww, is Hidan-san jealous? Tobi never knew Hidan-san got jealous."

"I'm not jealous damn you!"

--

Deidara walked up to the door of Ryuu's bedroom. He listened first and heard sobbing, then he knocked. "Hey, it's me. Can I come in?"

He didn't get an answer, so he turned the doorknob slowly. It was unlocked so he stepped inside. "Hey."

Ryuu was sitting on her bed, crying silently to herself. She didn't look up at him. His expression turned into that of sympathy, and he walked over to her, sitting down alongside the woman.

"Care to tell me what's wrong?"

"Go away Deidara…"

"Why?"

"Just go away…"

"Not until you tell me what's wrong."

"It's not important…and it's none of your business."

"Stop being so stubborn. Mm."

"I can be as stubborn as I want to…"

"Ryuu, I'm starting to get impatient."

"And?! Why do I gotta tell you everything?!"

"Because you're my partner--!"

"That doesn't mean anything!"

"And I care about you that's why! So stop being a bitch and tell me what bothering you! Mm!"

She looked at him. "Did you just…call me a bitch?"

"Yeah and? That seems to be the only way you'll calm the hell down and tell me what's wrong. Obviously it worked. Mm."

"You really are a jerk…"

She clung to him, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Thanks Deidara…"

He blushed, but smiled. "It's nothing. And look, I think I know what's bothering you…you're upset because of what Keiko told you right?"

"Yeah…"

"Well don't worry about it." He held her in his arms. "You're not hideous. That's a lie, and I may be a criminal, but I don't lie about the things I say. Ryuu, you're the most beautiful girl I have ever seen, and any guy who thinks you're ugly must be insane _and_ blind. Either that or the person is gay. Mm."

She sobbed again, but it was because she was happy that Deidara was trying to cheer her up, and also because she was mildly laughing while she was crying. "Don't be so mean Deidara."

"I'm not being mean…I have nothing against homos…I'm just saying…"

She giggled. "Deidara…I'm so glad I'm friends with you…" She looked him directly in the eyes. "You're really something incredible…you know that right?"

"No…I don't…nobody ever thought I was incredible…just despicable…"

"Well you're not despicable…you're incredible…and I'm glad you're you." She kissed him on the cheek again. "I never want to stop being your friend…because…" she blushed a little. "…you don't know how happy you make me sometimes…"

The blonde really didn't know what to say. "Ryuu…" _You don't know how happy you make _me_. Mm. _He kissed the top of her head, and held her closer to him. _If only I could tell you that I love you…but…I don't want Keiko to do anything to harm you…_

He made a mental promise to himself that he'd always be there for her, no matter what. He owed everything to her.

She was the first person to make him feel truly loved.

--

"Pardon me sir…"

"Yes what is it?"

"This message came from somebody under Shin's employment."

"Ah, my delinquent of a brother…let me see it."

The messenger handed the man the letter. He read it thoroughly, and his brows furrowed. "What…this…this cannot be…"

"What's wrong?"

"I have just been informed that my brother was killed…"

"By who?"

He clutched the paper in his hand. "By that vile boy…"

"Boy?"

"Yes…that young 'artistic genius' who fled our village a few years ago."

"You don't mean…"

"Yes…him. I cannot forgive him for murdering my brother."

"But we don't even know where he is sir…"

"Oh I'm pretty sure he'll come here…"

"And why is that?"

"Because his current employer owes me money, and I'm positive she's going to most likely send him to give it to me. Well, this should be interesting."

"What makes you say that?"

"Oh, just a hunch. Now off with you…I need time to think."

"Yes sir."

The man sighed. "So…you kill my brother for revenge huh? Hmm, not that you could have known he was my brother. Still, I cannot forgive somebody so vile like yourself, you mutated freak of nature."

He gave a menacing grin.

"I look forward to seeing you again…Deidara."

**Who is this mystery man? Will Deidara travel back to his village, the very place that shunned him? Will he ever tell Ryuu how he truly feels about her? And will Tobi ever finish his video? Only time will tell! x3 **

**As a side note...I kinda wanted to say that...well...Naruto died on me a little. Not drastically...but it's not my favorite anymore...MY NEW OBSESSIONS ARE OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB, DEATH NOTE, AND SOUL EATER BECAUSE THEY KICK SOME SERIOUS ASS. Anyway, I will still write this story, because Deidara is my overall favorite anime character. Why? Because he's just that awesome. :3 NOBODY CAN TAKE HIS PLACE. EVER.**

**That is all.  
**


	27. Surprise Encounter

Well, sorry for the late update, but I've been stressed with school, plus I just recently found out that I can use my wireless adapter for the internet on my laptop at my dad's house...and not just my mom's. ^^;

In this chapter, Team Kakashi makes another appearence, but not everything goes according to plan.

Another thing. If you haven't noticed, I changed my Author's Notes section style to this new one, instead of my usual font. But I like this format, so I think I'll leave it. ^^

Now...I'm gonna say this again. I am losing more and more interest in Naruto, but I still LOVE the Akatsuki VERY much, most likely because they're the most awesome villians I have ever seen. :3

I hope you enjoy this chapter. :D

* * *

Surprise Encounter

For the past few days, Deidara had regained his regular disposition. He was no longer angsty or moody, and was back to doing many of the things that were by now considered a routine: arguing with Hidan, beating on Tobi, and spending time with Ryuu.

He had still not told her about his feelings for her, and he figured he never would either. He knew he was not one meant for love, as negative as that sounded, so he'd rather keep their current friendly relationship instead of risking losing what they have.

It was early noon, and the Akatsuki were lounging again in the living room. Hidan was asleep for some reason. He had gotten lazier lately, but then again, this didn't surprise anyone.

Keiko walked downstairs and found her minions loafing around. "Listen up," she said. The Akatsuki turned to her, and Tobi nudged Hidan so he could awaken. He gave a snore, and then opened his eyes.

"Huh? Wha?"

"Stop lazing around Hidan and pay attention to what I have to say." Once she was sure all attention was focused on her, she began to speak more. "You all have yet again another mission."

"And what would that be?" asked Kakuzu.

"All this money that has been gained is now going to be paid back to the men to which I owed. You are all going to travel to the various lands and give it to them. I trust you shall do this with the utmost care, otherwise there shall be serious consequences."

"Does this mean your debt has been paid?"

"Yes Kakuzu. I no longer owe money, but that cannot be confirmed until the money is given to the specified men."

"When will this mission be carried out?"

"Starting tomorrow. You will go into your pairs and each be given a hefty sum of money to send to the men. And also, you are not allowed to spend any of it. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, and I think I speak for everyone when I say that."

"Good. Now, start preparations for your individual trips. Who knows how long it'll take?"

She retreated up the steps and to her room, like always. Keiko had been sleeping and resting a lot more than usual, and like before, Konan had noticed. She wondered what was wrong, but she didn't really bother to care about the heartless leader.

"I wonder how long this mission is going to take?" Tobi said aloud. "Hmm…well it's a nice change of pace since we've been home a lot. And I get to travel with Sasori-senpai again!"

"Don't count on bonding Tobi. It's not going to happen, especially since last time I had to carry you back home because you wouldn't wake up from your heavy sleep."

"Tobi said sorry…"

"Sorry doesn't cut it."

"But I promise to be a good boy this time Sasori-senpai!"

Hidan stretched. "Well it'll be nice to finally get out of this place. I can't wait to start going outside. I'm tired of sitting on my butt all day."

Kakuzu looked at him. "Then shouldn't you be exercising instead of sleeping?"

"Tired and sleepy are two different things!"

"So is lazy, and that's what you are."

Deidara shook his head. He couldn't believe that all of these people were murderers. Then again, looks can be deceiving.

"I hope we don't have to travel back to Hoshigakure…"

Deidara turned to Ryuu. "Hmm?"

"I don't want to travel back to my village ever again…"

The blonde remembered the events from Ryuu's homeland, and seeing her suffer like that was something he never wanted to happen again.

"Don't worry. I'm sure we won't have to travel back there again. Mm."

She looked at him. "I hope you're right…"

--

The next day, the Akatsuki got up bright and early. They dressed themselves in their usual ninja attire and it felt great to have their old clothes back.

Keiko walked downstairs and ushered the rest of the members out of the mansion. After locking the door, she turned to them. "Looks like everyone is here. Very well then. Here are maps to each of the locations." She handed each pair a map.

Deidara looked at it for a moment and then unrolled it. When he saw his destination, his eyes narrowed.

"Leader-san."

"What is it Deidara?"

"Why am I assigned to Iwagakure?"

"Because it is your homeland and you know the terrain best, that's why. So don't complain." She made a hand sign and out appeared a raven. Konan jumped on it first, and then Keiko followed.

"Like the last mission, there is no set time period. You return when the job is complete. And with that, I leave you all." The raven began to flap his wings and he took off into the sky.

The remaining Akatsuki began to get a move on since they wanted to be home before Keiko. Deidara and Ryuu walked a little, but they hardly spoke to each other.

"Deidara?"

"Yeah?"

"Uhm…never mind." She adjusted the large red bow behind her head. She wanted to wear a different accessory and this made her look prettier than she already was, but Deidara wasn't going to say anything.

"So…" he began.

"Yes?"

"What made you decide to wear a bow this time around?"

"Hmm…well Konan already wears a flower, so I didn't think wearing a flower as well was a great distinction…so I decided to start wearing large bows like this one."

"I never cared for accessories, so I have no comment on what you just said. Mm."

"That's alright." She stood quiet for a moment. "So…is it a long walk to Iwagakure?"

"From where our current hideout is? Yes."

"Do you want me to summon a bird?"

"No. Let's just walk. We need the exercise anyway. Mm."

"Oh…ok…Deidara?"

"_Yes_?" His voice hinted of irritation.

"Nothing."

"Ryuu, if you're going to tell me something then say it. Don't beat around the bush. Tobi does that a lot and I hate it. Mm."

She sighed. "Well gee you don't have to bite my head off."

"Then don't hesitate in talking."

A scowl appeared on her face. "I know you're most likely upset because you have to return to your village, but that's no reason to take out your frustration on your partner Deidara."

"Look, can we just not talk about it?"

"You know you can tell me anything."

"But I don't _want_ to at the moment. So I would appreciate it if you left me alone. Mm."

The young woman huffed. "Fine. Be a stubborn brat like always."

Tension was starting to form again between them, but this was because Deidara handled his emotional problems with attitude, like anger and frustration, while Ryuu either cried or became depressed.

They were two completely different people with completely different personalities.

--

"It's been so long since I've been out here not on a mission!" Mika said happily.

Team Kakashi was given some time off, so Mika suggested that they all travel somewhere. It had been a few days since they were on the road, and she knew this adorable little village with great hospitality where they could relax.

Plus, they had just returned from a mission and Tsuande _did_ tell them once it was completed that they were able to relax. Mika took her advice.

"So Mika-chan," asked Naruto. "Where exactly are we going?"

"This village I had found along the way during my travels! I hope they remember who I am."

Sakura smiled. "It's difficult to forget somebody like you Mika."

The snowy girl grinned. "Oh look! There it is over there." She began to run towards it, while Naruto followed at her pace. Sakura continued to walk behind them, Sai at her side.

"Sai," she said.

"Yes Sakura?" He had finally stopped using the polite honorifics and decided to just call all his friends their name.

"You and Mika have gotten very close these past couple of weeks. I'm glad you're enjoying yourself."

"Oh. Ah…" His cheeks were tinted a bit pink. "She's a very lovely girl. I mean…she has a nice personality."

"Yeah. Mika is a pretty good person. To be honest…when I first got to know her a few years ago…I didn't really like her. But…she proved that she wasn't what I had thought, and now I feel so dumb that I disliked her. There was no reason to." She chuckled. "I guess I was just a bit…naïve and ignorant back then."

"So Mika…she always takes Niko with her correct?"

"Yup."

The two looked at the tiger following Naruto and Mika who were ahead by a few feet as they neared the gate to the village.

"You know Sai, I've never seen you get attached to somebody. Ever."

"What do you mean?"

"Mika and yourself have been together a lot lately, and it's a little suspicious."

He looked a little surprised as his pale cheeks deepened in color. "Well…I…I do not know her like the rest of you do, so I wanted to become better acquainted with my fellow ninja and comrade…"

"Alright. Whatever you say."

She smiled inwardly, since she knew what was actually going on. Yamato did too as he watched his subordinates walk in front of him, but he decided to stay out of it.

All he did was smile.

--

By now Deidara and Ryuu had been traveling on foot for a few days. It sure was a long way to their destination. Believe it or not, those few days they had barely even said 'Good morning' at dawn or 'Good night' in the evening.

"It's been a long while since I've walked this much."

Deidara just gave her a reassuring glance. That didn't satisfy the feminine mutant however.

She stomped in front of him and put her hands on her hips. He blinked once and said "Why are you standing there?"

"I'm tired of you not talking to me!"

"Must I _always_ talk to you? I don't want to have to yell at you like I do to Tobi. He's annoying as hell so I hope you don't become the same way. Mm."

"I just might if you don't stop with your angsty attitude!"

"Who're you calling angsty?!"

"You obviously! It's definitely not me!"

"Stop being such a bother!"

"A _bother_?! You're the one who's causing problems!"

He glared at her. "I don't have time for this. We were given a mission and we will complete it, even if I have to do it myself." He walked past her and continued on ahead. This made the young woman very frustrated.

She ran towards him and tackled him to the floor, pinning down his arms and sitting on his midsection.

"What are you doing?!" he yelled.

"Trying to get you to shut up and listen to me!" she replied. "Deidara, I know you may be angry that you have to return to your village because of this mission, but that doesn't mean you can use me as your punching bag! I will not be treated with disrespect, especially from a little brat like you."

"I'm taller than you! And older!"

"Oh really now? What month is your birthday?"

"May!"

"Oh…well…mine is in July…"

"So I _am_ older!"

"By two months!"

"Just get off! Mm!" He shoved her off his body and onto the ground. He got up and dusted himself off as he kept walking. There was a forest in the distance.

"Hey!" shouted Ryuu as she got up from the floor. "Where do you think you're going?!"

"To Iwagakure! That _is_ where our mission is located. Or are you that forgetful?"

She growled out of annoyance and hurriedly walked after him. "Deidara, stop being mean to me!"

"I'm not being mean to you! If I were being mean to you, you would have bruises on your arms and legs. Mm."

"And if you did that, you wouldn't have any teeth left in that mouth of yours."

"That still wouldn't stop me from getting revenge."

"You wouldn't hit a lady…"

"Try me."

"Tch." She crossed her arms. "Hidan was right. You do act like you've got a stick up your ass."

Deidara stopped and turned around to look at her. "Since when do you listen to _him_?"

"Since _you_ began to be the problem child of the Akatsuki instead of Hidan. It's like you switched roles or something. You've been acting different lately Deidara. What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong. Leave me alone."

"But I want to help."

"I don't need anybody's help. Let's drop the subject and keep moving. Mm."

"Not until you tell me what's the matter."

"Why do you always have to get into my business!?"

"Because I care about you that's why!"

Deidara stood quiet and looked at her.

"It sounds familiar doesn't it? That's what you said to me the night we got back from the casino." She walked up to him, and looked directly in his eyes. "Please Deidara, I want to help you. Stop shutting me out like some kind of stranger. I thought we were friends…"

"We are."

"Then?"

"There are just some things friends can't tell one another. That's all I need to justify my actions. Mm."

"Lame excuse."

He sighed. "Ryuu, just leave me alone before I get angry. I don't want to have to hurt you, but I have a short fuse, and my sanity is already unstable as it is. You know that."

She looked at the ground and stood quiet and Deidara walked into the forest. Slowly she followed him, close behind. "You know…I had thought this mission was going to be different."

"What do you mean by different?"

"I had thought we'd be able to spend more time together…since we haven't gotten a mission just by ourselves…and I miss that. But then you had to act all moody and then everything was ruined."

"Ryuu, you have to understand that sometimes comrades in a ninja team can build tension between them under certain circumstances. I believe you should have already known this, but it's apparent that you still need to go to school. Mm."

"There you go again!"

"What did I do?!"

"You're being an asshole!"

"I just said--! Oh never mind! You won't listen to anybody else's opinions anyway."

"That's not true! I would listen to yours if you opened up a little bit!"

"Ryuu, for the last time, just leave me alone!"

She clenched her fists. "Fine! Go on this stupid mission by yourself! See if I care!" She stomped away from her blonde companion and walked into another part of the forest.

It took a few seconds for Deidara's brain to comprehend what just happened. "Aww damn it…I blew up in her face…" He put a hand to his forehead and sighed. "Man…I desperately need to realize who I'm talking to. I'm only rude to the rest of the Akatsuki, but not Ryuu…"

He walked around for a bit to see if he could find Ryuu again. He knew that once he found her, he'd have to get back on track and find his route again.

But he had to set things strait before their current relationship was permanently damaged.

--

It had been a while since he was away from them. Usually his new teammates were tagging along with him, but he needed time to think. Killing Itachi was something he hoped would have satisfied his vengeful spirit, but when he found out that his older brother really was the best elder sibling a child could ever wish for, another vendetta yet emerged inside his heart.

Sasuke really wondered how he managed to get this far. He almost died fighting Itachi, and the fact that he lived and found out the truth behind the older Uchiha's actions…well, maybe it would have been better if he had died too if he had known something like this would happen.

He was now the only survivor of the Uchiha clan, as far as he knew. But besides himself, there was his distant cousin, Mikashi, who was only partially from his clan. He supposed she was included in the count as well, so there were only two living Uchihas in the present time.

The young shinobi heard a sound of rustling bushes, and he immediately hid himself from view. But when he gazed down from the top of the tree, he saw it was an old friend.

"Alright, catch Niko!" shouted Mika as she threw the rubber ball over her tiger's head. Niko chased after it and brought it back to her master.

"Heh. Who needs a dog when I have a tiger?"

Mika was playing with her longtime pet by herself, since the rest of her comrades were resting in the nearby village.

"You managed to get the ball," she said as Niko returned the bouncy object. "Now, let's see if you can find it when I throw it really far away!" She launched the poor thing a great distance away as Niko chased after it, excited about her little hunt for the round object.

"I wonder if she'll find it?"

Mika sat down on a rock and just gazed up at the sky. "It sure is nice to be out and about again." She felt the warm sun on her face, and the minor breeze in the air.

Slowly, she began to hear something moving, even though the sound would be very faint to a non-shinobi. Quickly she tossed a kunai in the direction of the sound, but it was deflected. She stood up and prepared to fight, when the mysterious being spoke.

"It's been a while, hasn't it Mika?"

"I…I know that voice…"

From the shade of the tree, out stepped the person who had been lost to her for a long while. He smiled.

"You've grown a bit taller."

Her eyes widened. "S…Sasuke…?"

"It's nice to know you still haven't forgotten me."

"What…how…"

"I was traveling and I happened to spot you here just a few moments ago. How are things?"

Her eyes narrowed. "You dare ask me a question like that? What do you think?!"

"Hey now, why do you have to shout at me?"

"Because you know what you did! You betrayed Konoha! Do you know how much trouble everybody went through to get you back?! Poor Naruto has been training all these years just to bring you back home!"

"He's still trying to find me?"

"Yes! He thinks of you as a brother and he cares about you!"

"Hmph. I don't need people like him."

"You…you haven't changed a bit…you're still a despicable person. I had been fine with you before Sasuke, but now I lost all respect for you after you left the village. I can't believe you would go to Orochimaru just because you were so blinded by your obsession with killing Itachi…"

"Just to give you a quick update, I killed Orochimaru before he could use my body for his own purposes. And just recently I defeated Itachi."

"Then come back home!"

"That's not gonna happen."

"And why not?!"

"You don't need to know."

"Fine. Since you won't listen to reason, I'm going to bring you back by force!" She took out her twin katanas and charged at Sasuke, who nonchalantly flipped the two swords from her hands.

"I thought you'd be stronger than that."

That's when he realized Mika was trembling, and he heard sobs escape her mouth. She began to cry, and then looked up at Sasuke. "Why…why do you have to cause everybody pain…?" He had forgotten she was very emotional, to the point where it became her disadvantage.

"I don't cause pain so what you're saying is absurd."

"You made everybody suffer emotionally! You don't know how many people missed you! Sakura missed you, Naruto missed you…and I missed you!"

"Mika, you never cared about me back then--"

"Yes I did! You were my only relative from the Uchiha clan! I may not have acted like it…but I cared about you…and you were special to me even though I didn't show it…and then you had to leave…why…why?!"

He walked up to her and stared down at the girl who was crying in her hands.

Niko had returned, but this time with Sai, since she had found him searching for Mika. The tiger sensed something was up, so she led the fellow shinobi towards her master. But when Sai saw Sasuke, he became defensive, and decided to stay hidden just in case he needed to make a surprise entrance.

"Mika."

"What do you want? I'd rather not fight you…not alone anyway…Naruto worked so hard…and he promised Sakura he'd bring you back…and I want him to fulfill that promise…because he never goes back on his word…and if I try and fight you…then he wouldn't be able to keep that promise very well…" Tears continued to fall from her eyes. "Why Sasuke…why?"

He lifted her chin up so that way her eyes were focused on him. "Stop crying, will you?" He embraced her, and she was caught off guard for a moment.

"Sasuke…let go of me."

"Mika…try to understand. I'm pretty sure if you saw your own parents being murdered by your older sibling, you would know what kind of situation I'm in."

"That's no excuse to betray your homeland."

"You won't listen to me will you?"

"No, because you didn't listen to Naruto when he tried to tell you to stop."

He smirked. "You talk to much." He held her close to him, and then unexpectedly connected his lips with hers. She was caught by surprise with his actions, and even though she wanted to throw him against a boulder, she couldn't. She missed him too much, no matter how rude she had been to him. The last of her tears fell from her eyes as they began to close. Slowly, she began to kiss him back, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Sai couldn't comprehend what was going on. He thought she was related to the rouge ninja. So then why was she kissing him? Incest? He didn't know, and he had thought she still had slight feelings for Gaara, but then he remembered that she had told him one day that Gaara was happy with his new fiancé, and Mika didn't want to ruin his happiness. But she was much more content with not loving Gaara, something that Sai had noticed. Now the real question was, did she stop loving Gaara because she longed for Sasuke, the person she and everybody else wanted to bring back? He didn't know what was the cause. But the only thing he knew, was that he was getting angry.

He had never gotten angry before, and it wasn't just any sort of anger either. It was envy. He didn't know how to handle envy, but he knew he was envious, because that was the only explanation as to why he wanted to kick Sasuke's behind somewhere other than here.

He wanted Mika to stop kissing him, but she didn't. It seemed like the action got deeper the longer the two stood in that position. The pale boy noticed that Sasuke didn't show any signs of ceasing this affectionate contact, especially since he began to slide his hand under Mika's cropped shirt, running it along her back from the inside. He heard her moan a little, and then his lips moved from her own, to her neck. As he kissed her neck, she ran her hands through his dark raven hair, and when his hand had finished trailing her back, it moved down to her skirt.

He kissed her on the lips again, and she still held onto him. His hand creeped it's way under her skirt and up her thigh as he deepened the kiss the two were sharing. The feeling of skin on skin made Mika drop her guard yet again and let Sasuke do whatever he pleased in the moment. Just having somebody love her made Mika in a weakened state of the present time.

She felt herself being pinned against a tree as their kiss became much more passionate. Sai couldn't take it anymore. He was so angry that he didn't even bother to let her know he was there in case a battle broke out. He walked away, and this time, Niko followed him, sensing his troubled aura.

Anger. He had never felt it. Envy. He had never felt that either. Hurt. He never comprehended that emotion. But he knew he was hurting, because he felt sad, and because something in his heart felt like it had been broken. Was this what Ino meant when she said Mika was a deceiver? He didn't care about that right now though. All he cared about was getting back to the hotel the rest of his team was staying in.

For once, he really did wish he had no emotions.

Back in the foresty terrain, Sasuke had not ceased to love Mika. She was still kissing him, and his hand was still trailing her soft body. It went up to her neck, and down to her shoulder, where she felt the strap of her shirt being slipped off. The passionate sensation was blinding her thoughts, so she did nothing to stop him from continuing.

Her being was slowly lowered to the floor as the lip locking commenced on the ground.

"Mika…I still love you," was all Sasuke said, and then continued to caress her lips with his own. She didn't know what was happening, nor was she minding any of it. But, while she did not know, the dragon inside of her did. And the only reason Mika was allowing herself to become overpowered by him, was due to desperation and the strong desire to be loved, even though the girl didn't realize it herself.

"Sasuke…stop…please…"

He got off her, and sat down against another tree, trying to gain his momentum back. Mika sat up, and evened out her clothing. Her cheeks were flushed, yet strangely enough her bodily desires were satisfied for the moment.

"You didn't stop me."

She looked over at the Uchiha. "What?"

"I thought you would punch me or even kill me from the way I was touching you. But I guess not."

"No…I wouldn't kill for something stupid like that."

"I thought you liked that Kazekage."

"No…not anymore…I've realized that I need to move on…"

Sasuke stood up. "So then I see we've both came to a conclusion. I need to move on, and so I cannot return back to the village."

"You will return Sasuke. I'll make sure of it."

"Hmm. You will? Well, first I suggest you talk with your comrade who is currently walking away in a hurry."

"What comrade?"

"Your tiger was with him. I sensed them while you were too busy in your world of bliss. And it wasn't Naruto either."

Her eyes widened again. "Sai!" She gasped. "Oh…oh no! He…he saw me with Sasuke!" She immediately shot up from the ground and looked for Sai, forgetting that Sasuke was still present.

"Hmph," he said with a smirk. "I wonder how this is going to work out? Well…I still do love her…but she'll only get in the way…and I have a feeling she was only letting herself because she was desperate…" After he said this, he realized that what he said went against him, meaning Mika didn't love him back the same way.

He felt used. Again.

Sasuke got up and began to walk away from the tree. His other teammates had not seen him or caught up with him, but he wasn't going to bother trying to search for them.

He figured that if they were smart enough, they'd track him down.

--

Mika burst into the hotel in which the rest were staying in,

"Oi Mika-chan!" said Naruto. "What's wrong?"

"Where's Sai?!"

Sakura blinked. "Huh? Oh, he returned with Niko." The tiger was lying in a corner. "But I think he went outside for a bit."

The snowy girl dashed outside, beginning her search for her pale comrade. She looked all over the small village but didn't see him. "Sai! Where are you?!"

That's when she saw somebody with porcelain white skin and dark hair walk past her. Immediately she chased after him, but he was heading out of the village.

"Sai, wait!"

The boy realized he was being followed by Mika, but he didn't stop and continued walking. She ran faster, trying to catch up to him. Finally, she took hold of his arm. "Sai!"

He said nothing.

"I've been looking all over for you Sai."

"Oh…you have?"

"Yes…"

"That's surprising."

"Why is it surprising?"

"Because you and your new 'boyfriend' didn't seem to notice me back there. I had thought you were better at sensing other beings, Mikashi-san."

He had not used her full name or the honorific for a while. But this meant that something was wrong.

"Sai…I…I didn't mean for that to happen."

"Mikashi-san, did you stop loving Gaara-kun just so you could love Sasuke-kun?"

"What? That's idiotic! Of course not!"

"Then what was that back there? Do tell me."

"I just hadn't seen him for a long time and--"

"You decided to welcome him back in your life by kissing him?"

"Sai, you've got it all wrong!"

"Mikashi-san, do you think I'm blind? I know what I saw back there and let me tell you something: it was shameful."

Mika was starting to become sad. "Look Sai, I'm sorry for what happened--"

"Why didn't you stop?"

"I couldn't. I just…"

"Are you that desperate for love that anybody would be a replacement for Gaara-kun? I had thought you were a different person Mikashi-san, but I guess I was wrong, and Ino-san was right."

"Ino? What are you talking about?"

"She told me you were a deceiver, and now I know it to be the truth."

He walked past her, returning to the hotel. "Sai, please let me explain!"

"I don't want to talk to you Mikashi-san. Leave me alone. In fact, I don't want to have anything to do with you anymore." His voice sounded so cold. It was angry and sad at the same time.

Mika knew that nothing she would do or say could make Sai listen to her side of the story. She regretted her actions deeply, and wished she had never done them. Tears began to well up in her eyes. "What have I done…?"

Once again, she had lost a person very important to her.

--

Deidara was getting annoyed. The only forms of life in the forest were birds and woodland creatures. But no raging mutant woman.

"Where is she?" He sighed. "That girl…she's troublesome…but at least she's not like Tobi." He decided to call her. "Ryuu! Come on out! Look, I'm sorry I was a jerk!"

There were rustling sounds, and Deidara turned around. "Finally I've found you R--"

He stopped, and looked at the person before him. Said person was just as astonished as he was.

"You…" began the other. "You're that crazed pyromaniac I fought a while back."

"Well well. If it isn't the infamous Uchiha Sasuke. To what honor do I owe this encounter?"

"How…how can you still be alive?!"

He grinned. "That face you have is priceless. It's like your horrified. Mm."

"You died in your own explosion!"

"Or so it seemed. I got lucky and didn't perish after all."

"But…you yourself…"

"It's a long story, but let's just say I was given a second chance at life."

"You were resurrected?"

"Bingo."

"How is that…even possible?"

"Like I said, long story. But enough talk." He stuck his hand in the clay pouch he always carried around. "It's payback time!"

He threw clay crickets at Sasuke, who dodged them swiftly. He knew now what Deidara was capable of, and if he wasn't careful, he would be seriously wounded.

"Where do you think you're going?" The crickets landed in a circle around Sasuke. "Katsu!"

They all exploded at the same time, causing some of the trees to come toppling down. Deidara was satisfied with his work, until somebody threw a kick from behind. He crashed into a tree and stood up.

"Crap…I had forgotten that I'm not at my full power anymore…this isn't going to go so well. Mm."

But he couldn't even imagine the struggle he would have. He smelled fire and jumped out of the way before Sasuke's Fireball jutsu could burn him to a crisp. The Uchiha launched himself from a tree at Deidara.

"It seems you've gotten a bit slow," he said to the blonde. "A little rusty perhaps?" He slammed his foot on his stomach and the Akatsuki member crashed into the ground, creating a crater. He sat up, and rolled out of the way before the katana could pierce through his body.

"I need to think of something…" Deidara said to himself. "This isn't looking very good…"

"You got that right."

He turned around, and was slugged in the face, sending him flying. Then Sasuke grabbed his collar and threw him against a boulder, but not even hesitating at flinging him up in the air, and punching him back towards the ground. He was very fast, and Deidara had gotten slower due to the revival jutsu.

The blonde was hurting all over. He had never been in this much physical pain before. "Damn Keiko and her faulty jutsu…" Struggling to sit up, he came to only one conclusion, and that was to use his final resort. Garuda was too big and would attract attention from others, so if he could end it quickly, he'd be the victor.

Deidara ripped off his cloak and shirt, revealing the fourth mouth on his chest. It was stitched up, but that would soon be undone. Sasuke saw what he was trying to do.

"Are you crazy?! You'll kill us both!"

"Ha! Looks like you don't know me very well do you? I was _born_ crazy! Mm!" His maniacal face brought memories back for Sasuke. Manda was dead, so he couldn't summon him like last time.

But then, Deidara thought of something. Ryuu. What if she was nearby? He would kill her with the explosion. He didn't want that. This was his battle, and so he should be the one to die, not her.

_Can I really go through with this again?_ he thought to himself. _I'm pretty sure Keiko won't bring me back…and…Ryuu. I can't kill her…but this bastard…I need to kill. Damn it! What do I do?!_

The blonde weighed out his options, and realized that his love for his comrade meant more than killing an old nemesis. _I can't do it…not…anymore…_

Sasuke noticed that Deidara's expression returned to normal, and he did nothing. He didn't waste any time, and slashed his opponent across the chest. The blonde only gave a short scream as blood splashed on the ground beside him, but was too tired to even move. The jutsu sure was a bother, especially right now.

"Well," said Sasuke. "It looks like you're pathetic at the moment. I guess this will only make things easier." He raised the katana. "I'll make sure you never come back. Now…die!"

Deidara had no thoughts, nor wanted to move in his final hour. He couldn't believe he had gotten so weak. It made him feel worthless. But if it would save the most important person to him, then he didn't really mind. He closed his eyes, waiting for impact. _Ryuu…I'm sorry…_

The katana was brought down with force and connected with flesh, but Deidara felt nothing. He opened his eyes out of curiosity, and saw a shadow on the ground. He looked up, and gawked at the shield before him.

Sasuke couldn't move his katana. The person holding it with their bare hand prevented escape.

"So…" they said. "You're Uchiha Sasuke…Itachi's little brother…" A smile appeared on the face. "Wow, you look just as arrogant as your sibling."

Deidara continued to stare at the woman before him. She had a huge red bow in her hair.

"Gee Deidara, I didn't think you'd be this badly beaten up."

"Ryuu…"

"Who…who are you?!" Sasuke exclaimed.

"Hmm? Can't you tell? I'm wearing an Akatsuki cloak, but I guess you're too stupid to notice pretty boy." She grinned. "I'm Deidara's partner. The name's Ryuu. It's my un-pleasure to meet you Sauce-gay."

He tried to remove his katana, but she held onto it tightly.

"You know, I won't forgive you. You hurt my partner. I don't know about the others, but this particular Akatsuki girl cannot forgive somebody who hurts my comrades, especially if they are weaker than the attacker. You've found Deidara at a wrong time pal. You've got the Sharingan too don't you? Hmph. Lazy ass way to get power. You and your brother irritate me. Acting like you're better than the rest of civilization…such arrogance."

Her eyes became slits. "I _hate_ people like you!"

Ryuu's entire arm became a lobster claw, and she snapped the katana in two.

"Deidara may have been an easy opponent this time around, but I assure you, I'm quite different Uchiha Sasuke!" She sent a powerful kick at his stomach, and he slammed against a tree. But she didn't stop there, for she grabbed him and flung him against a boulder, holding on to him and never letting go.

She twirled him and threw him across the battlefield. Then she darted towards him, and gave him an uppercut, sending him flying. She leaped up, and grabbed his legs, wrapping her own around his torso, and twirling him down back towards the ground, slamming him headfirst below.

But, his body turned into a log. "Tch. Substitution…" She leaped away from the scene, trying to find him. Sasuke had hid himself in the shady bushes, panting. This opponent was wickedly fast and ruthless.

"I think…I'm safe…"

"Oh really now?"

He stood frozen, and slowly turned around, seeing Ryuu directly behind him. "Hello, and goodbye!" Her handsigns were rapid. "Wood Style: Forest Snare!"

Roots from the ground shot up at Sasuke, who dodged them just in time, but they continued to follow behind him. They were very thick and very fast at tailing behind him. "Damn it!"

He did some hand signs and shot a fireball at the roots. They burned with the intense heat, but Ryuu was nowhere to be seen. Sasuke looked around, and wondered how he was going to fight in hand-to-hand combat, since he no longer had his katana. He'll just get another later, but he needed one right now.

"Where are you looking?"

Sasuke turned around, and his face met Ryuu's fist as the impact caused him to fly strait into a tree. He got up, slightly dizzy, and saw a humanoid rhinoceros charging after him. He quickly got up and moved out of the way, just as the large horn on Ryuu's head dug itself into the tree trunk.

"Damn it!" she said. "I hate it when this happens!" She was stuck, and Sasuke took this moment to send at least twelve dozen kunai knives at her. They struck her back, and for a second he thought he had gotten her, but then there was a puff of smoke, and pink flower petals replaced her form.

"A substitution…"

He looked around cautiously for any sign of her, but there were none. Unknown to the Uchiha, something was crawling behind him on the nearby tree. He jumped out of the way just in time, before a poison ended tail struck his flesh. He skid to a stop, and looked at the figure as it crawled down from the tree trunk. It was Ryuu, but she was a humanoid scorpion, and her appearance really gave Sasuke the chills.

"What…what…what the hell are you?!"

Ryuu looked at the expression plastered on his face. It was filled with fear, and a look of disgust. Her anger only increased. "I don't like that look. You think I'm a monster don't you?"

"How can I not when you're crawling like that?! And that you can change into all those animals!"

"Because of people like you…I was employed in the Akatsuki. You just gave me another reason to hate you. Not only did you injure Deidara, but you also look at me like some sort of other being that doesn't deserve to be treated the same way as you!"

She charged at him, and morphed yet again into a humanoid kangaroo. Sasuke tried to shoot flaming shuriken at Ryuu, but with her powerful leg strength, she jumped out of the way every time. She darted towards him, and sent a powerful blow to his torso with both of her hind legs. Sasuke was about to crash into the trunk of another tree, but then Ryuu grabbed the sleeve of his shirt and flung him on the ground, stomping both her feet on his back in rapid succession. She used her strong kangaroo tail for support.

Ryuu performed a backflip away from Sasuke, as he struggled to get up. He glanced over at his opponent, who looked ready to strike again.

"What…what in the world…are you?"

"You could say I'm a mutant. But people seem to like the term 'monster' so much more."

Ryuu charged at him, this time transforming back into her human form, and making handsigns while moving. "Wind Style: Sakura Shuriken!" A powerful gust of wind broke through the trees, and multitudes of sakura petals filled the air. They looked like blades, and were coming at Sasuke in a shuriken-like fashion.

He dodged all of them, but this was only a diversion, because Ryuu clenched her fist, and gave him a powerful blow to the head as he crashed against a boulder. He was tired, and the woman barely had a scratch on her. Deidara had been watching this whole time, and he couldn't believe her immense strength. The way she moved when she was mutated began to freak him out, because she was able to use it to her advantage so well.

"Well," she began. "I'd rather not waste my chakra on jutsu, so I guess I'll just finish you off the old fashioned way." Her body began to morph in various places. Her skin was fury with stripes, her tail ended with a club, she grew dragonfly wings, the horns on her head were that of a deer, her arms were lobster claws, and her fangs were bared. Her mutated form looked different than what it usually was, but she liked variety, so she changed it a bit.

Sasuke looked horrified, and Ryuu lowered her head, running towards the Uchiha, the horns ready to strike.

Just as she was about to pierce through his skin, a metal sword blocked the impact. She leaped backwards, and looked at the opponent in front of her.

"What's wrong Sasuke?" said Suigetsu. "I've never seen you this beaten up before." He had come just in time to save his comrade. The blue-haired teen looked over at Ryuu, whose tail was swaying back and forth.

"Woah. What the hell is that? It looks hideous."

The woman gave a deep growl, and Suigetsu only made a face.

"That…" began Sasuke as he struggled to get up. "…is an Akatsuki member."

Suigetsu noticed the cloak with red clouds on them. "Ah, so it is."

Karin and Jugo came running towards the two. "Sasuke!" Karin kneeled down beside him. "Are you alright?" But she could see he was hurt very badly, and bleeding in several places.

"So what do you want us to do Sasuke?" asked Suigetsu. "You want us to finish off this Akatsuki member? You obviously can't because you're wounded."

"Go ahead. I don't care."

"Great." Suigetsu charged at Ryuu, but she dodged the swing of his sword and leaped backwards, only to sense a presence behind her. She quickly jumped out of the way before Jugo had a chance to throw a heavy punch at her. The woman wasn't able to attack because the two comrades were working simultaneously, so all she could do was dodge for now, until she thought up a plan.

Sasuke noticed Deidara still injured near by. The large gash across his chest was still bleeding, and blood was dripping from the side of his mouth. He was panting and looked defenseless at the moment, but he never looked defeated. "Suigetsu."

The blue haired teen looked at the direction his comrade was looking, and knew what Sasuke wanted done. Ryuu was distracted dodging Jugo's attacks, so Suigetsu charged at Deidara, raising Zabuza's large sword over his head. As he was about to strike, Jugo was flung at him, causing the two to crash into each other.

Ryuu had thrown him when she realized Deidara was in danger, and this only increased her desire to win. She grabbed Deidara, putting one of his arms around her shoulder and supporting him by the waist with her free arm.

She fled the scene, but Suigetsu and Jugo chased after her. Ryuu's mutated body returned to its normal human form, and she turned around, shooting four chakra needles at them. Of course, this was a standard attack, and was easily deflected by Suigetsu's sword. They ricocheted off the metal and fell onto the ground.

"What kind of cheap trick is that?"

He spoke too soon. The chakra needles seeped into the ground, and then four large puffs of smoke exploded onto the scene, and when it cleared, standing before the four ninja were summoning animals: an elephant, a lion, an antelope, and a crocodile. They were huge.

"Ah crap," said Suigetsu. "I wonder how we're gonna get out of this one?"

--

Ryuu was leaping through the trees, still carrying the wounded Deidara. She found a small spring and decided to stop here. She put Deidara down under the shade of a tree. His wound looked very painful since it was so large, and that the blood from it had dripped down his torso.

Quickly, Ryuu removed her cloak and folded it for a pillow, making sure her comrade was lying down. Green chakra glowed from her hands, and she placed them on the gash. It was healing and closing up, but it was very large, and made a diagonal slash almost across Deidara's entire torso.

"Come on…" She put more effort into the healing process, because the wound was a bit deep. Finally, after a few minutes, the wound had closed up, and was mostly healed. She sighed, and was very tired. She hadn't used her healing abilities in a while, so it drained her a little of her energy. "There. You should be fine now Deidara." She helped him sit up against a tree. "I just need to bandage that wound and clean all that blood."

Ryuu looked inside her supply pouch and found a small towel, in which she wet with water from the spring. She cleaned all the excess blood on Deidara and then began to unwrap the gauze cloth she had brought with her. "Now hold still while I apply this." Most of his torso from the waist up was covered with the cloth, and a little over half ways, she wrapped it around his left shoulder, since that's where the gash had ended.

"There. Now you should be fine." She noticed the blood on the corners of his mouth. "Geez…even bleeding from there." Ryuu cleaned it with the cloth. "Well, now I need to go wash this. I'll find us some fish to eat. Those four shouldn't be able to catch us. They have a lot of trouble on their hands right now."

Deidara watched her leave, and then touched the gauze cloth on his stomach. "What the hell happened?" he asked himself. "I can't believe I got beaten up so badly. And…Ryuu is the one who saved me…" He looked back at the past event that just occurred, and realized he was the weaker of the duo. "Ryuu. I never thought she could be that powerful…especially in her mutated form." He paused. "It's almost…as if…she really _was_ a monster. Mm."

Ryuu came back with the cleaned towel and a fish on a flat stone. "Here, you need to eat. I cooked the fish with a fire technique. Oh, and here are some berries. They're safe to eat, and will help gain your strength back." She placed both of the consumables in front of him. Then she made some handsigns, and with her wood element, was able to make a small tipi-like structure for Deidara to rest in.

"Thanks…I guess." He looked at the food, but didn't eat it. Ryuu noticed.

"What's wrong?"

"Ryuu…you…saved me."

"Yeah I know."

"Why'd you do that?"

"Huh? What do you mean 'Why'? You were going to be killed, and I'm not going to let you die a second time."

"I could have taken care of myself. Mm."

"Are you kidding me? You were getting your butt kicked really bad."

"Oh, so you think I'm a pathetic weakling now, don't you?"

"I never said that Deidara. I just said that you weren't doing so well out in the battlefield."

"I don't need anybody's help, especially from a woman."

"What's that supposed to mean!?"

"Nothing."

"Well it definitely means something since you said it with that tone of voice. Stop having so much damn pride. You almost died today because of it."

"I could have beaten Sasuke if I self-destructed again. Mm."

"And what if he escaped? Then your death would have been in vain."

"You got in the way."

"How did I get in the way?!"

"By just being there!"

"I saved your sorry ass from complete annihilation, and this is the thanks I get?!"

"Well maybe if you didn't run away, none of this would have ever happened!"

"You're being a total jerk again! It's your own fault this occurred!"

"It's _always_ my fault, isn't it?! How come _you're_ never the one to blame?!"

"Because I didn't do anything!"

"Oh, so now you're Miss Innocent. Nice. Mm."

"Deidara, you're starting to get on my nerves!"

"Same here! Stop coming in and always trying to help! When I need it I'll ask for it!"

"I don't know what the hell is going on with you lately, but you're starting to become troublesome to the Akatsuki. Hidan said--"

"Oh, _here_ we go again with Hidan."

"And what's wrong with Hidan?"

"You can't take everything he says seriously. Or are you that naïve?"

"Well he's making a lot more sense than you, that's for sure."

"Just get the hell away from me."

"No, I'm staying right here."

"Ryuu, leave me alone!"

"Why?! So you can start sulking over nothing again?!"

"Over _nothing_?! Why would I ever sulk over _nothing_?!"

"Because you're a stubborn brat who won't let other people help him!"

"Fine! You want to know why I'm so angry!?"

"Well yes! That's what I was trying to find out this whole time!"

"It's because I hate that Uchiha Sasuke, and I wanted to beat him so bad to get my revenge! But then YOU had to come along and _help_ me, when I didn't even need it! Mm!"

"That's one of the most stupidest things I have ever heard! You _needed _help, whether you liked it or not!"

"Stop being a bother!"

"You're the bother right now!"

"Just go away!"

"No!"

"What, are you going to attack me with that stupendous power of yours?!"

"There would be no point to it!"

"Leave me alone Ryuu!"

"No! You're starting to get on my nerves Deidara. Not only have you been more aggressive with everybody else, but you're releasing your anger on me even though I didn't do anything wrong! Plus, you're being more bitchy than usual, and not only is it driving everybody else insane, but it's causing me problems and--"

"Damn it! Just get out of here you monster!"

Time froze. Nothing happened for a few moments. Ryuu just looked at her comrade, with a face full of surprise, anger, and sadness. Deidara saw her face, and calmed down. "To think…I thought…you'd be the last person to call me that word…" She got up from sitting.

"Ryuu, wait. I--"

She turned around, her back towards him. "You need rest." That was all she said, and walked away.

Deidara sighed and became angry with himself. Again. "Deidara, you big _idiot_. Why the _hell _did you call her that? Man…" He knew she was most likely angry with him. But the word just slipped. He didn't mean it, but she didn't know that. He was too tired to move, and decided to rest in the small, enclosed structure she had created for him.

"Why…why am I doing this to her?"

--

"Dumb animals."

Suigetsu was fighting off the crocodile, and it really was a handful. Having all these summoning animals was a bother, since they didn't go away. The four ninja were getting tired trying to defeat the gigantic beasts, but it seemed to be the only way to get rid of them.

Suddenly though, they disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"What happened?"

Sasuke thought for a moment. "Maybe that woman who summoned them called off the jutsu."

"How did she even get to summon them by projectiles anyway?" asked Karin.

"Look." Sasuke pointed to the ground, where there were small blots of blood. "She must have put a bit of her blood on the four chakra needles, and then summoned the creatures when they reached the ground. A creative move."

"Should we follow them now that the animals are gone?"

"No. There's no point to it. Let's keep moving."

--

It was early morning, and Deidara slowly opened his eyes. He was tired, and his wounded area was a bit sore, but it would soon be gone within a few days. He had slept on the ground, but noticed that there was a leafy pillow and Ryuu's cloak for a blanket. The blonde guessed that she must have done this.

He began to walk outside, when he noticed a folded cloak in front of him. He picked it up, and recognized it as his. "How did this get here? I left it back there at the battlefield. Mm." He saw stitches in various places of his cloak. "Don't tell me she went back for it and then restored it…great…for once in my life I feel guilty…"

Deidara got out of the hut and looked around for Ryuu. He walked a little, and found her sitting near the spring.

"Hey…morning…"

She didn't respond.

"Um…thanks for taking care of my wound and all…I would have bled to death. Ha." He chuckled a little, but then it died down because she still didn't look at him.

"Ryuu…" He walked up to her, and sat down next to her. "Look, I'm sorry."

"You expect me to forgive you so easily?"

"I know what I said was hurtful--"

"Of course it was!" She turned to look at him. "Do you even _know_ how many times I've been called a monster?! More than I can count!" Tears began to form. "Hearing those words hurts so much! They hurt so much…because they're true…" She sobbed, and tears began to fall. "You'd be the last person I would have suspected to call me a monstrosity…"

"I never meant to say that word. I was just angry…and it slipped…I'm sorry."

"But you do think I'm a monster deep down, don't you? Otherwise that word wouldn't have slipped. I guess even in an organization like the Akatsuki…I am considered a monster…and I always will be…" She didn't stop the flow of tears.

Deidara looked at her, and realized what he said took a toll on her already damaged heart. He felt like the biggest asshole in the entire universe. She had done nothing wrong, and she was getting yelled at. It wasn't her fault he had lost the fight.

The young woman felt herself being embraced, as Deidara held her affectionately against his chest. "I'm so sorry Ryuu. Please forgive me." She only stood still, and listened. "The reason why I was so upset…was because I couldn't do anything…and…you were the one who saved me. I felt useless, and defenseless. When I realized that you were stronger than me, I became envious, and I wanted to be the one who was stronger in our duo…because…I wanted to be the one to protect you."

Ryuu continued to stay quiet.

"I felt worthless…seeing you fight my battle for me. I wanted to be the one to defend you…I want to be depended on…not to depend on somebody else. Well, I guess that's a bit of my male pride talking, since I have the mentality that I'm supposed to watch out for you because you're a female. So, I'm sorry for being such a jerk. I just didn't want to return to Iwagakure, because all those horrible memories came flooding back to me, and thinking about them revived my anger. I took it out on you, and you didn't deserve it. I'm so sorry."

The woman slowly wrapped her arms around him, and said "Deidara, it's ok to have some help once in a while, and it doesn't make you any less of a man. You can't do everything by yourself. Let others help you, and then you can repay the favor in the future. You're not alone…not anymore." She looked up at him. "And maybe you're angry because you haven't talked about your past with anybody. Perhaps you just need somebody to lend you their ear. I'd be more than happy to be that person."

He smiled at her. "Thanks. But, I still feel bad I called you that word. Mm."

"It still hurts…but…at least you didn't give me a look of disgust or reject my life. So…it'll pass with time…" She rested her head on him. "Just promise never to call me that again…"

"I promise." He held her tighter and kissed the top of her head again. She began to sob a little, and held onto him more firmly.

"Ryuu."

"Yes…?"

"If you don't stop hugging me so tightly, my wound could open up again. Mm."

"Oh…I'm sorry."

She let go of him, and wiped away the tears. "Well, I guess we better get a move on."

"Yeah."

The two headed back to their semi-campsite and retrieved their belongings, both putting on their cloaks. Ryuu made sure to get rid of the tipi structure, just in case they were being followed.

"So, do you feel a bit better now Deidara?" asked his comrade as they started to walk.

"I guess. I'll try not to get angry with you for no reason."

"Is that way you've been moody lately?"

"Huh?"

"You know, isolating yourself."

"How could that have been the reason if I didn't even know we were coming to Iwagakure?"

"Oh…that makes sense. Then…why were you in a bad mood?"

He couldn't tell her the real reason. There was no way he was going to tell her that he was acting moody because he was trying to figure out his feelings for her.

"Eh, I guess it was just a phase or something. Mm."

"Hidan said it was teen angst."

Deidara shrugged. "Maybe."

For a while they didn't talk much, but just continued walking at a steady pace. That's when Ryuu noticed the change in the terrain. It was starting to look like a desert almost, although not with sand dunes or anything. Just ground.

"Deidara…are we…getting closer?"

"Yeah, we are. There aren't many forests in the Stone Country."

The young woman saw a village in the distance that looked very curious. The houses were built into the rocks. "Woah…that's weird."

"Great…"

"What?"

"We're here. Mm."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Welcome to Iwagakure."

* * *

Dun dun dun dun...DUUUUUUN. Lol Sorry, I was bored. xD Hmm...explanations on Mika and Sasuke's relationship will come later, since I have a limited amount of time to write this.

But I would like to thank EVERYBODY because this story is getting so many Alerts, and Favorites, as well as reviews! TwT YOU ALL MAKE MY WRITING WORTHWHILE!!! Hugs and Kisses! ;D

Hmm...I also took a Mary Sue test for Ryuu (I know it sound dumb) and...oh no! She IS one!!! NOOOOOO!!! but I guess I give my absolute favorite characters the partner of their dreams without realizing it.....eh he.

Oh, and somebody suggested I should do a bonus chapter for Valentine's Day for this fic. I don't know if it'll be complete by this Saturday however. Of course, I won't write it until you guys give me your opinion on this matter. :)


	28. Exile

It's been...let's see...three or so months? Sorry 'bout that folks. But I was in my final semester of my junior year...and I _really_ needed to make sure I passed all my classes. And I did! :D I got...three A's, one B, and two C's. I only have six class periods. Er...the C's I got in Physics (because my teacher is a bitch and she has favorites...which I'm not one of them...) and the other C was for Trigonometry...and math is my worst subject so...

-ahem- Anyway, here's the next chapter to Heart of Explosions, and things are starting to become slightly more complicated than they already were. And I decided not to do the Valentine bonus chapter...because if you haven't noticed, we are now in May...and Valentine's was in February...almost three months ago. That's a tad bit too far don't you think?

Note: I made up Deidara's childhood. Since we only got a glimpse of it when he was recruited in the Akatsuki, we do not know his life before and after that. So I made it up as best as I could. I hope I didn't like...put him out of character or anything. And his grunt 'Mm' was not used until after he was five. Well, in my story at least.

Just thought I should give a small explanation. C:

* * *

Exile

Deidara and Ryuu gazed down at the village before them. The young woman was very impressed by the structures of the homes.

"Wow. Deidara, did you used to live in one of those?"

"Yeah. I lived in one of those homes with my parents when I was a child."

"Oh. It looks so fascinating!"

"Why are you so impressed? Your house was a lot nicer. Were you rich or something?"

Ryuu giggled. "No I was not. My parents just took good care of their money and used it wisely. But don't fret Deidara. I really like how the homes in your village look! Although…it could use some more greenery…"

"This is Iwagakure. There are hardly any native plants here. Mm." He began to walk down the rugged cliffside. "Come on. Our mission is here in this village."

"Oh ok." She followed him and said, "So, do we need to put on our hats?"

"Not sure. I mean, we could, but I don't see how that will make a significant difference. The people in this village probably know the Akatsuki anyway."

"So then…how are we going to do this mission?"

He smiled. "We go through the more modest area, the one where poverty has struck hardest. Mm."

--

Ryuu had followed Deidara to a more subtle location of the village. She saw a few kids playing outside. They had obviously never seen the cloaks because they didn't look frightened. At first they stared, but then they continued on playing.

"Are you expecting something to happen Ryuu?"

"Huh? Oh, I just thought that the children in this village might know who we are."

"I doubt it. Only certain shinobi here know what Akatsuki is, so we shouldn't worry too much. And besides, if we do get attacked, you can take them on. You're strong." He smiled at her. "I'm not worried because you're here. And even though I'm injured, that won't stop me from kicking ass. Understand?"

The young woman had a very faint tint of pink on her cheeks. She gave a laugh. "Yes, I do."

"Alright then. Now, I guess we should start looking for our objective."

"Which is?"

"We need to pay off the money that Keiko borrowed. Do you have the summoning scroll?"

"Yup! Here it is." She handed him a scroll that she had kept in her bag. Ryuu thought it would be best if she transported it into a scroll because having a vast amount of money on hand out in the open could be a problem. This way, nobody but them knew they had the payment.

Ryuu put the scroll on the ground and used the proper hand signs, slapping the scroll to summon the object. From the smoke appeared a bag of loot, which Deidara picked up. "Good. Now let's hurry up and get out of here. I hate this damned place. Mm."

"Yeah…I know…" Ryuu looked at her comrade with sympathy. She knows that right now, he was probably reminiscing about all the horrible things that might have happened to him. "Um…Deidara?"

"What?"

"Mind if I ask you something?"

"No, go ahead."

"What was your childhood like?"

He was quiet for a moment. "Why do you wanna know?"

"I mean…you know how my childhood was like, so I'm curious about yours."

"Ryuu, you _do_ know that I didn't pester you to tell me about your past right?"

"Yeah I know, but I really would like to get to know more about you!"

He sighed. "I'll…tell you when I want to. Is that fine?"

"Yeah…I guess…"

Deidara left it at that and continued walking. Ryuu followed him promptly. "Should we split up?"

"Why?"

"Well, we're looking for a person right?"

"Ryuu, we're just looking for the lord of Iwagakure. We give him the money and then we leave."

"Yeah, but what if it's an ambush?"

"Why the hell would Keiko organize an ambush?"

"Do you really need to think about it? You know she hates both of us…"

He shook his head. "Ryuu, there isn't going to be an ambush. I assure you. Let's just find this guy and get out. Mm."

"B-but I still--"

"Alright alright! We'll split up…"

"Ok. I'll go into the city, and if you see any of his guards, you can follow them."

He gave her a funny look and chuckled. "Ryuu, sometimes I wonder if you're a real idiot."

"Hey! You said you wouldn't be a jerk from now on!"

"I wasn't trying to be mean! I was only gonna point out that this is _my_ hometown. I know the streets around here. I think it's best if we just stay together, at least until we reach the innermost part of the village. That's where the army is anyway. Mm."

"Fine…"

Ryuu followed Deidara throughout the village, making sure they were not seen. It would be very bad if that happened, and even though Ryuu was not injured severely like Deidara, she still hadn't regained all the chakra she lost. Summoning those giant animals takes up a lot of energy, as well as healing deep wounds.

For the most part, they tried to stay hidden, traveling through the alleys as much as they could. Ryuu was always alert, partly because she was gazing everywhere. While she did travel a lot when she was younger, that didn't mean she had been to every destination possible.

She saw a large building in the distance, and the living quarters were obviously embedded within the giant stone structure. "Is that where the lord lives?"

"Yeah. It's surprising how his house is bigger than the Kage's."

"If you want, I can use the Transformation Jutsu and turn myself into a mouse."

"I thought you could only transform into a humanoid frame of an animal?"

"No, I can also transform myself into the actual biological creature. The only difference is that when I use the humanoid form, no chakra is lost because my DNA has been wrapped with the DNA of other animals, so it's not necessarily a technique. Although, the only drawback is that when I use the Transformation Jutsu, for some reason I use up more chakra than I should."

"Ah, I understand now."

Ryuu gazed up at the building. "So, do you want me to turn myself into a mouse?" There was no reply. She turned around, and found that her partner was nowhere to be seen. "Deidara?"

--

The blonde had heard a familiar maternal voice. He was curious so he decided to follow the sound.

"Oh! Hello Yoshino! Lovely weather isn't it? It's so warm!"

"Yes, it's a fine afternoon."

Deidara stood hidden. "Yoshino? That was my mother's name…" He looked over at her. She appeared to be a woman in her late thirties with blonde hair and blue eyes. Her hair was in a bun and she was attractive for a female of her age. She seemed to radiate a happy disposition. "That…that _is_ my mom…"

"So," said Yoshino. "How is your son? I saw him playing today in the morning."

"Oh he's fine! Energetic as always. And yours?"

Yoshino laughed. "He's a bit rambunctious, but nothing I can't handle."

"What?" Deidara was shocked by her reply. "She…she didn't have any other children besides myself. Unless…"

"Well, I'd better get going. I must start dinner right away!"

"Alright. I'll see you later then!"

Deidara followed Yoshino to where she lived and before she got to the door, she heard a voice speak to her. "So, you have a son do ya?"

She turned around abruptly. "Hello? Who's there?"

"Come on now. Don't tell me you forgot about your other child. Mm."

Yoshino seemed to freeze. "It…It couldn't be…"

"That's right." Her older son appeared before her. "It's me, Deidara. The son you abandoned."

"D…Deidara?! Wh-What are you doing back here?! You were exiled!"

"Yeah I know. But I'm on a mission in this village."

"You're not employed here anymore though!"

"Who ever said I was employed here? I do not allege myself to any village. Mm."

"You're…you're not supposed to be here…"

"And why not?"

"Because!"

"Not a good answer woman."

"Don't talk to your mother that way!"

Deidara laughed. "My _mother_? You may have given birth to me, but why should I listen to the woman who never even gave a damn about me? Both you and dad sold me to the village! What kind of person does that to their own child?!"

"You don't understand!"

"Oh I understand alright. You were afraid of me because I was born with these strange mouths on my hands." He let her see his palm and the mouth opened, revealing the drooling tongue.

"Ah!" Yoshino cowered.

Deidara chuckled. "I can't believe you're afraid of something like this. These hands have come to be useful throughout the years. Especially when I had to make a living in this village. I would think you'd be proud of your son for being such a famous artist here, but instead you were ashamed so you decided to disown me. And I heard that now you've got another son to fill the void. I thought you weren't going to have any more children. Mm."

"I…I didn't. I had my tubes tied and I adopted instead. I love my son. He's a bit naughty but still a good kid. And…he…he doesn't have a defect…"

"Of course. I'm the defect. I was _always_ the defect in Iwagakure. The only thing this village wanted me for was for my artistic talent and nothing more."

"Deidara…your works of art were magnificent…but to have them explode at will?!"

"Hey, the first time it happened was unexpected. I was angry and I didn't know the ball would explode."

"It…it wasn't the ball…it was your chakra…"

"My chakra?"

"The village elders…told us that it's very rare for a child to be born with mouths on another part of their body…but it wasn't impossible. They do not know how it has come to be…but once in a long while…a child like yourself comes around…with some kind of physical imperfection…and they literally have exploding chakra…which simply means it's unstable and must have a medium to function properly if the bearer cannot control it." She shuddered. "But why did it have to happen in _my_ family?! None of my relatives nor your father's ever hand a physical defect like that!"

"Okaa-san!"

A little boy ran to her, clinging to her leg. He looked around age five or so. "Who is this okaa-san?"

"This…this is…this is no one you should worry about…"

"Oh. He looks a lot like you."

"Yes…I know…"

"What's going on out here?"

Deidara looked at the doorway of the home and saw an older man step out. He looked slightly more aged than Yoshino. His hair was brown and passed his ears. "Yoshino, who're you talking to?"

"Hisoka…"

The man walked out and told his son to go back inside. He looked at the younger man in front of him. "He looks familiar…"

"Hisoka…you…you really don't remember him…?"

Deidara laughed. "Wow, this is just great. My parents hated me so much that they tried to erase me from their memories."

"What is he talking about Yoshino?"

"Hisoka! Are you so blind that you cannot recognize your own son?!"

"Let's see if this rings a bell you old geezer." Deidara lifted up his palm again and revealed the mouth, looking as gruesome as ever.

"Deidara!?"

"It's about damn time."

"What the hell are you doing here? Get out."

"Hmm? Oh yeah, see, I can't do that. I'm on a mission. Mm."

"I order you to--"

"You people just don't get it, do you?" He looked a bit peeved. "You disown me, pretend I never existed, and _now_ you expect me to listen to you after fourteen years? I think you two need to backtrack a bit."

"How…how the hell are you still alive? I thought you went missing five years ago...after the incident."

_So that's what it seemed like to the village…after that bastard Itachi came to recruit me into the Akatsuki._ "Yeah, I kinda did. That didn't necessarily mean I was dead though." He gave a smile. "I bet that's what you were hoping for, wasn't it?"

Hisoka noticed that Deidara's headband had a slash across the village symbol.

"You…you're a traitor…you're a rogue ninja!"

"Well look who's _finally_ catching on!"

"Is this the kind of future you have decided for yourself?!"

"At first it wasn't, but then I decided, ah what the hell? I've got nothing to lose if I've lost everything anyway. Mm."

"Wait…that cloak…I…I know that cloak…the soldiers keep talking about it." Hisoka's eyes widened. "Don't…don't tell me…"

Deidara's smile stretched across his face.

"You're an Akatsuki member!"

The blonde gave a maniacal laugh. "I don't know why, but this is so hilarious! Maybe it's because I never thought you'd be this stupid! It took you a long-ass while to figure everything out!"

Hisoka grabbed a kunai from his holster. "Get out. Now."

"Hmm. Am I supposed to feel threatened?"

"Deidara…I'm warning you…"

He shook his head. "What am I doing? I'm wasting my time here. Where's Ryuu? Oh yeah…I left her by herself…whoops." He began to walk away, when the kunai was thrown at him. He disappeared in the blink of an eye. The weapon didn't even reach him in time.

Hisoka was sent flying into the wall. Yoshino screamed. Deidara grabbed his father and held him up high. "Did you actually think you could injure me with such a basic and pathetic attack?" He stuffed his hand into Hisoka's mouth. He smiled and released it.

"Heh. I hope you like your little parting gift Hisoka. I'm sure it will be…a blast."

His eyes widened and Deidara's maniacal smile looked menacing. He began to walk away to search for Ryuu.

"Deidara! What have you done to your father?!"

"Him? He's just some man named Hisoka. He's not my father. And you're not my mother. You're just a woman named Yoshino. Mm." He stopped and turned around. "I suggest you step away from him if you don't want to get caught in the explosion."

"You put a bomb in his body?!"

"Yup. Now move, unless you want to die and to leave your 'son' without any protection. As we were talking, one of my spiders crawled into your home."

Yoshino ran into the house, and Deidara took this chance to blow up Hisoka. He died instantly. "Heh. Yoshino is so gullible. I didn't have enough chakra to make two bombs…and besides, I might need it in case I have to battle some ninja."

Deidara walked away from his old home. He could hear Yoshino running out of the house, and then screaming when she saw her husband's corpse.

The blonde smiled. It brought immense joy to his being hearing that scream. He was taught to kill his emotions when he was trained to become a ninja.

And thus, he felt no remorse or guilt when his mother cried out her husband's name in sorrow.

--

Deidara walked around, looking for Ryuu. "Hisoka knew what Akatsuki was, so I wonder if anybody else knows too?"

He second-guessed himself because as he walked, nobody seemed to notice him or remember his face. It was for the better anyway.

When he got to an alley, he decided to rest. His wounds were still sore and he needed more sleep. "Damn that Keiko. Her stupid jutsu may have brought me back to life, but now I'm weaker than before…"

He shut his eyes for a moment, unwillingly remembering his childhood in Iwagakure.

_Flashback_

"_Okaa-san! Look what I made!" Deidara waved the piece of clay around behind his mother who was cooking. He was an adorable child, with soft blonde hair almost reaching his shoulders, with no bangs covering the left side of his face. The boy was five years old._

"_Hmm? Oh, have you made another one of your little animal sculptures again Dei-chan?"_

"_Yes! I tried to make a fish this time…but…it didn't come out right…"_

_Yoshino laughed. "Well, it looks cute either way."_

_Deidara sat down at the table. "Okaa-san, can I ask you something?"_

"_Sure, go ahead."_

"_Why don't you hug me?"_

_Yoshino stood quiet. _

"_I mean…everyone else gets hugs from their okaa-sans…but I don't…and I was wondering why."_

"_So…do you want a salad with dinner Deidara?"_

"_You're…not answering my question…"_

"_Oh ok. So, I'll put carrots in them then."_

"_Okaa-san! Why aren't you listening to me?!"_

_Yoshino said nothing._

"_It's because I have these mouths on my hands huh?! That's why you won't hug me!" He calmed down a bit, but his tone was much more depressing. "They won't eat you…or bite you…and…it's not my fault I have them…so I don't know why so many people blame me for it…"_

"_Deidara…"_

"_Yes?"_

"_Can you…please just go outside for a moment? I…need to set the table…"_

_He scowled but walked outside. He kicked the dirt as he held his hands in his pockets. "Okaa-san never tells me anything when I ask her that question. She always brings something else up until I forget about it…"_

_He saw some mud nearby and decided to play with it. He knew his mother would scold him, but he didn't care right now. He tried to craft something, perhaps a ball so he could entertain himself. "Hmm…it's kinda small…"_

_Deidara picked up his finished work and drew a smiley face in it with his finger. He felt something bump against his leg. He turned around and saw that it was an actual ball. "Oh, I think this probably belongs to somebody."_

"_Don't worry guys, I'll go get it!"_

_A boy his age ran in the direction where the ball had rolled, but he stopped when he noticed a child next to it. _

"_Ah, is this your ball?" Deidara put the sphere of mud aside and picked up the ball. "Here you go."_

_The boy took it from him. "Thanks. Hey…why is it wet?" He looked at it. "Ugh! Th-There's like, drool on it!"  
_

"_What?" Deidara looked at his hands. The other boy's eyes widened in fear when he saw the mouths on Deidara's palms open._

_He screamed. "You're that kid! Th-The one with the mouths on his hands!"_

_The boy's friends ran to him. "Hey what's wrong?" They noticed the blonde child in front of them. "It's Deidara!"_

"_Get away!"_

"_We don't want you here!"_

"_Go play somewhere else!"_

"_Weirdo!"_

_Deidara sniffed and tried not to cry. He was a tad bit sensitive, being a young child and all. "You guys are all jerks!" He ran back home, trying to hold in the tears. But he couldn't. He stopped running, and sat down, crying. "It's not my fault…it's not my fault…it's…it's not my…fault…" Now, it was very rare that he ever cried. But after a while, all the rejection got to him, and he couldn't hold it in. Other than when he was an infant, this was the first time he truly cried. He sobbed and looked at his hands. The mouths looked hideous to him. He wanted them gone. "Stupid hands…" He remembered that he left the ball of mud back there. _

_Deidara got up and wiped his face, even though his hands were dirty. He went back to retrieve the ball of mud and when he found it, it was smashed. "Ah!" He ran to it. "My…my art…"_

"_It doesn't look like art to me." The voice belonged to one of the children who had told him to get lost._

"_Well it is! Why'd you smash it!?"_

"_It's not like I did it on purpose. I just accidentally stepped on it."_

_Deidara lunged and him and grabbed the ball out of his hands._

"_Hey! Give that back!"_

"_No! You messed up my art! Now I'm gonna take this!"_

"_Deidara! Give it back!" The boy was surrounded by his friends who came to back him up._

"_Stop being so annoying!"  
_

"_Yeah, give us back our ball!"_

"_It's not our fault we couldn't tell the mud apart from your art!"_

_Deidara was angry. "Fine! Take your stupid ball! I don't need it!" He threw it at the main boy, and when it hit him, it exploded, popping the ball and injuring the boy in the process._

_He screamed and began to cry. His chest hurt and his friends were frightened. They all looked at Deidara in horror._

_One of the friends helped up the boy and tried to hurry back home. Deidara looked at his hands as they smiled up at him. Now he hated them even more._

"_What did you do to him?!"_

"_You made the ball explode!"_

"_Are you trying to kill him?!"  
_

_He had to defend himself. "I didn't mean to! I-I didn't want it to happen!"_

"_Liar!"_

"_No it's true!" He wanted to cry again. "Why won't you believe me?!"_

"_Get out Deidara! You're mean! No wonder you don't have any friends! Just leave us all alone!"_

_Deidara was trying his best to hold in his sobs and tears. But nonetheless, they came out, and he was left alone to cry by himself._

_--_

_Eventually he walked home in the dark, and when he reached his house, he found his mother and father waiting for him inside._

"_There you are," said Yoshino. "Where have you been?"_

"_Outside…"_

"_Is this your son ma'am?"_

_Deidara looked up and saw a shinobi from his village._

"_Yes, this is my son. His name is Deidara. Now can you tell me why you've come?"  
_

"_We got a report from a woman saying her son was attacked by a boy who matches the description of your son."_

"_But Deidara wouldn't hurt anyone!"_

"_Apparently, he threw a ball at a boy and when it made impact, it exploded, hurting the child. He was sent to the hospital to make sure it was nothing fatal."_

_Yoshino turned to her son. "Deidara…is…this true?"_

_He looked at the ground._

"_Deidara?"_

"_Yes…it's true." He returned his gaze back up. "But I didn't know it was going to explode! I just threw it!"_

"_Ma'am, may I speak to you and your husband privately?"_

"_Deidara, please go to your room. And…wash up. Your face and hands are full of mud…"_

_The little boy walked into the bathroom, cleaning himself. Then, he went to his room and sat on his bed. He didn't know how the ball exploded. It was strange to him. He knew he could mold clay and the like via his hand-mouths, but he didn't think they could explode._

_So, he sat there, eventually falling asleep. But his mother woke him a few minutes later. "Dei-chan."_

"_Hmm? Okaa-san, what is it?"_

"_Come."_

_Deidara got off the bed and followed his mother, still sleepy. When they got to the living room, the shinobi was still there._

"_Deidara," said his father. "I have something to tell you."_

"_What is it?"_

"_You're…leaving."_

"_Leaving?"_

"_Yes. With this man."_

"_But why?!"_

"_Deidara…calm down."_

"_Tou-san! I don't understand!"_

_The shinobi walked up to him. "You will soon. Now come."_

"_But I don't want to leave!"_

"_You have to. Don't make me use force."_

_Deidara looked a bit frustrated and decided to follow the shinobi out of the house. Little did he know that he would never see his parents again._

_--_

_The shinobi led Deidara all the way to the Kage's estate. "Where are we? What's going on?"_

"_You'll find out soon enough."_

_They walked into the building and towards the Kage's office. The shinobi urged Deidara to walk inside. It was a large room and he felt a little intimidated by this whole scenario._

"_Is this the child?"_

"_Yes, it is."_

_The Kage looked at Deidara. "Son, do you know why you are here?"_

"_No, I don't."_

"_It's because you're a dangerous child."_

"_Dangerous?"_

"_Yes. That ball you made explode almost cost that boy his lungs. You have a special technique that can be handled properly. Therefore, your parents have agreed to let you train and become a shinobi for the rest of your life."_

"_But…will I be able to see them again?"_

_The Kage stood quiet. "Your parents sold you to me, and so, I will do as I please with you."_

"_Sold?!"_

"_Yes. You now belong to the village and we will use your talent to defend Iwagakure whenever the time comes. Your training will start tomorrow. What was his name again Yori?"_

"_His name is Deidara, sir."_

"_Ah yes. Deidara. Now, get some sleep. The days ahead will be tough."_

_Yori walked up to Deidara and put a hand on his shoulder. "Come. I'll show you to your room."_

_He followed Yori around the mansion until they got to a spare room. "You'll reside here in this vacant room. Your parents said you had no real material possessions so none of your things were transferred here. We'll provide food and clothing for you in the near future. Now get some sleep. It seems you've had a long day." _

_Yori walked out of the room and turned off the light, shutting the door behind him. Deidara walked up to the bed and removed his shoes. He snuggled himself under the sheets. "They…sold me?" He still couldn't believe what the Kage had said. "How could somebody sell another person?"_

"_Okaa-san…tou-san…" He knew he'd never see them again. He was hoping this was some sort of nightmare, but he knew all too well that this was real._

_He slowly and quietly, cried himself to sleep. It would be the last time he'd ever shed tears._

_End of Flashback_

Deidara opened his eyes and looked at the sky. It was getting to be orange now, for the sun was setting. Time sure did fly. Wasn't it morning just moments ago? Thinking about his childhood did not make him any happier, but merely made him hate everyone he had known in this village. "They're all despicable people."

"Ain't that the truth?"

"Hmm?"

Deidara looked to his left and saw a guy smoking. He was sitting on a wooden crate. "This whole place is despicable. I wanna leave and go somewhere where it's nicer."

"Yeah well the world isn't nice at all. It's bad no matter where you go. Mm."

"I guess. But then again, you don't know until you've tried right?"

Deidara shrugged. "I've been to various destinations, and they're all horrible in their own ways, some more than others."

"Man. Sometimes I wanna move to the Fire Country. That's the biggest place here on this continent."

"Heh. Those Konoha bastards will probably hold you prisoner if they discover you're from this village. Mm."

"Yeah, they would wouldn't they? Say, why do you say "mm" when you finish a sentence?"

"Eh? Well, it's been a habit since I was younger. Mm."

"You know, you remind me of my old buddy I used to have when I was around twelve or so. His name was…well…I can't remember really. It's been such a long while that all I can remember was that he always had long blonde hair and had this weird technique he gained from molding clay in his hands that had mouths on them. I'm pretty sure his name was Daisuke or something…"

Deidara looked at him a bit surprised. "Wait…are you…maybe…Saburo?"

"Yeah? But how did you know my…wait…" He gasped. "You're…Deidara?!"

"I was hoping you'd remember. Mm."

"Wow! It's been a while! How have you been?!"

"Fine I guess."

"Ya look a little injured there…"

"Oh this? It's nothing. Just got a few wounds from a sword is all…"

"Yeah…it's nothing alright…" Saburo smiled at him. "You look so accomplished Deidara."

"Really? Why do you say that?"

"Well I dunno. You look more menacing than you were."

He laughed. "If only that were true."

"What do you mean?"

"It's a long story. I'll tell you about it later."

"Nah man. I need to know how you've been! So, what's your job now? I mean, I know you went missing, but I never once suspected you'd be dead. I know you're stronger than that."

"Akatsuki."

"Seriously?!"

"Yeah. I was employed by the time I was fourteen. Been in it ever since. Mm."

"But…that's an organization of notorious criminals…"

"And what do you think I am?"

"Oh yeah…sorry. You decided to quit working for Iwagakure and instead became a terrorist bomber for the underground…"

"So, gonna rat on me?"

"Why?"

"Well I'm within your grasp, out in the open, injured and alone."

Saburo laughed. "I won't turn ya in! To be honest, I got bored of serving this place. You get no respect around here. Does the Akatsuki give you that?"

"I suppose. I mean, each time one of us is claimed dead, it becomes a major blow to the whole organization. We're all very strong so the more that are eliminated, the easier it is for other groups of shinobi, like Konoha, to strike us down."

"So are you vital then to this whole thing?"

"Yeah. I mean, the previous leader said that I had much talent and the fact that I died put the Akatsuki at a disadvantage--"

"Died? But you're…right here…"

"Like I said, long story. Mm."

"Oh wait…I bet one of those Akatsuki people used a forbidden jutsu huh?"

"You got it."

"Sweet. You get to live a second time."

"Yeah but the only thing that sucks is that I'm half as strong as I was back then."

"Oh…yeah that does suck…" He paused. "So what are you doing here?"

"I'm on a mission with my partner."

"So where is he?"

"Ah HA! There you are!"

Saburo saw a young woman with the same cloak walking towards Deidara. "Where have you been?!"

"Huh? Oh. I got sidetracked."

"Yeah I know! I was by myself!"

"Well sorry. And couldn't you have used your super sniff or something to find me?"

"I'm not a dog…"

"Technically you are…"

Ryuu groaned. "Whatever." She pulled out a small bag from the sleeve of her cloak. "Here. I got us a little snack."

Deidara took the bag and looked inside. "Doughnuts?"

"Hey, I wanted something sweet. And don't complain because I bought them with my own money."

"Yeah yeah…" He took one and began to eat it, handing the bag back to Ryuu. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it." Ryuu took a seat on another crate a little ways from Deidara's.

Saburo smiled and sneaked over to Deidara, whispering to him, "So Deidara, who's the hot chick?"

"Hmm? Oh her? She's my partner. Her name's Ryuu. Mm."

"Lucky! You get to have such an attractive woman like her as your partner! How old is she?"

"My age. But a month younger. Why?"

"Oh no reason. So, you gonna introduce me to her?"

"No."

"Why not!?"

"Because."

"Oh I get it. You're afraid I'll sweep her off her feet and take her away from you."

Deidara laughed. "Oh yeah, I'm really frightened. You know you're horrible with women."

"No! I have improved. Just watch." Saburo walked over to Ryuu, while Deidara just sat there, eating his doughnut.

"Hey."

Ryuu looked up. "Hello?"

"So, I take it your Deidara's partner."

"Yeah…?"

"The name's Saburo. I'm an old friend of his."

"Oh…really? He's never mentioned you before."

Saburo was struck with an invisible arrow. "Deidara! You never told her about me?!"

"No. I forgot."

Another arrow. "You jerk!" He turned back to Ryuu. "Anyway, I'm his long-time buddy. So, what's a babe like you doing in Akatsuki?"

"I'm a murderer."

Saburo got a chill down his spine. "Oh…y-you are…"

"Yeah. Plus I'm a thief on the side."

The young man walked back to Deidara. "Just what kind of girl is she?!"

"One of a kind." He smiled. "She's really something else, but you wouldn't understand. Mm."

"Try me."

"No seriously, you wouldn't. Very few people accept her true self."

"What do you mean?"

"Never mind."

"Well…whatever it is…do you accept her true self?"

"Yeah. I'd love her whether she's her true self or in this form."

Saburo looked at him. "So…you love her?"

"What? No! Who said that?!"

"You just did…"

Deidara looked annoyed, a blush on his face. "Anyway, like I said, very few people accept who she really is, so she has no allies or friends other than the Akatsuki. We're like her haven and I plan to keep it that way. Mm."

"Ah…ok…"

Deidara stood up. "Ryuu, we really should get going now."

"Yeah. I know." She walked over to him. "How are your wounds?"

"They're still sore, but other than that, they're fine. Mm."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes…"

"Well, I better check on them just to make sure." She grabbed his cloak and began to unbutton it.

"Hey! Don't touch me!"

"I need to make sure they've healed sufficiently!"

"Well I can undress myself! I don't need your help with that! Damn!"

"Oh fine! Whatever! Just let me see the wounds."

He groaned and sat down, removing his cloak. Ryuu untied the bandages and saw that the wounds were healing pretty well. "Drink this." She handed him a vile.

"What's this for?"

"It's an elixir I had made before we left on our mission. I made it in case one of us got severely injured. I had forgotten I still had it."

"Well…thanks." He drank the medicine and then handed the vile back to Ryuu. She put it away and took out new gauze cloth.

"You need a change in bandages. Having the same one for a long period of time isn't good." She began to tie the cloth around his torso in the same fashion the previous set was. "There. You should feel better by the end of the day."

Deidara put his cloak back on and buttoned it. "Thanks. Mm."

"Oh, no problem. Now come on. We need to get moving."

The blonde stood up and said to Saburo, "Well it was nice meeting you again. Maybe I'll see you some other day."

"Aww, you gotta leave already Deidara?"

"I was assigned a mission and I plan to carry it out effectively. Mm."

"Fine…be that way…" Saburo stood up. "Can I at least hang out with you until the mission is over?"

"No."

"Why not!?"

"You'll only get in the way. Besides, we cannot draw too much attention to ourselves. We are wanted shinobi and both of us have already taken enough damage as it is. It would be best if we didn't have to fight."

"And that is why you need me! I can ward off anybody who gets in your way."

"What if they're your allies?"

"Eh, I don't care."

Deidara rolled his eyes. "Come on Ryuu."

"Alright, I'm coming."

--

Deidara didn't want to directly go towards the lord's mansion since he knew the guards there would be plenty.

"Deidara?"

"Yeah? What is it Ryuu?"

"When are we going to complete our mission? I'm really getting tired and I want to go back home…"

"Come on…don't start acting like Tobi…"

"I'm not! It's just, I don't understand why we can't just give the money via a bird or something."

"Ah, I don't mean to butt in," said Saburo. "But, what exactly is your mission?"

Deidara had forgotten he was still there. "We need to give money to a certain someone, but I'd rather do it indirectly."

"Then use one of your clay birds to send it."

"Saburo, you know that this village can recognize my work."

"Deidara."

"Yes Ryuu?"

"Remember how I can make your clay creations look like the actual animal? I could put feathers and things like that on the clay bird."

He smiled. "Well, I guess we could give it a shot." He took some leftover clay from his pouch and molded it in his hand, creating a bird the size of a melon. Ryuu grasped it and flowed her chakra into it. Soon, the bird was growing feathers and a beak, making it look like the actual creature.

"There! Now it will be difficult to tell the difference." She took the bag of money and attached it to the bird. "Can you send it Deidara? After all, you're the one who knows where to go, not me."

"Yeah." The bird flapped its wings and took off into the village, heading towards the mansion.

"Finally! We can leave!"

"Not until my bird comes back."

"Why?"

"So I know it got there. Mm."

Ryuu pouted. "Fine…whatever."

The trio had to wait on the outskirts of the village. Saburo knew he was actually supposed to be working, but he was too lazy to accept any missions. He and Deidara sat down on a boulder and Ryuu just looked off into the distance from the cliff.

"So…" began Saburo. "She seems pretty nice."

"Well, she can be harsh if she hates you."

"Nah. I don't think so. I can tell just by looking at her…that…she doesn't belong where you do."

"What?"

"She doesn't belong in your organization."

"And how would you know?"

"I can just tell." It was quiet for a moment. "Deidara."

"Yeah?"

"Can I ask you a serious question?"

"I guess."

"But you have to answer honestly, otherwise it will mean nothing."

"Then what is it?"

"Do you love this woman?"

He turned to look at Saburo who had a serious expression on his face.

"Well? Do you?"

"Why does it matter to you?"

"Because you've been showing obvious signs ever since I met her. Deidara, I can tell she's not just a partner to you, nor just a friend."

The blonde sighed. "Well…yes…actually…"

"Actually…what?"

"I do. I do love her."

"Does she know?"

"No, she doesn't, and I don't plan on telling her."

"Why?"

"The Akatsuki is a difficult organization in a sense. We are not allowed to love anyone outside or within the organization. It is forbidden. Mm."

"Who made up that stupid rule?"

"The leader. She absolutely forbids any of us from falling in love with another member, or somebody outside Akatsuki. And in my case…I fell for somebody in the organization…which is more punishable than falling for somebody outside it."

"Why?"

"If I fell in love with somebody, in this case Ryuu, then my mind will not be cleared and I could put my feelings above my mission. A shinobi is never supposed to let their personal emotions get in the way of their responsibility. But…" He looked at Ryuu who was smiling towards the setting sun. "I can't help feel this way about her…"

"It's been a while since you've ever loved somebody. The last person you loved turned out to be a bitch."

"Yeah I know. I still hate her for it…"

Deidara looked at the ground, remembering briefly what exactly had happened some years ago.

_Flashback_

_It had been eleven years, and Deidara was well on his way to becoming an excellent shinobi. He was fast enough and talented enough. Plus, his ability to use exploding chakra had been handled properly. He had created a special clay that he could mold into an animated object and make it explode at will. _

_While he got many private lessons, courtesy of the Kage and Yori, he also trained with the other young shinobi. Of course, it's not like they wanted to be around him. He was a favorite among the Kage and Yori, plus he had those strange hands, so it made the others both envious and frightened._

_There were only two students who did not shun him. The first was Saburo, who found various odd things a wonder and embraced them. The second was Azami, who was well liked by her peers._

"_Hey Deidara!" said Saburo as he ran to him. "Congrats on becoming a Chunin! Wow! You're really becoming strong!"_

"_Heh. Thanks."_

"_Hey…" he began to say in a teasing tone. "I also heard that Azami has a thing for you."_

"_Yeah right…"_

"_No really! She's always staring at you."_

"_Hmph. I don't believe you. Mm."_

"_Oh you don't? Then why don't you ask her yourself?"_

"_And why would I do that?"_

"_Because she's coming over here right now."_

_Deidara turned around and saw Azami walking timidly over to him. She was a beauty with jet black hair and emerald eyes. "Hello…Deidara…"_

"_Oh…h-hey…"_

"_And I think I'll leave you two alone." Saburo walked off, whistling to himself._

"_Congratulations on becoming a Chunin. I'm impressed."_

"_Eh, well thank you…"_

_She kept staring at him, and he looked at her, blushing a bit timidly. "What?"_

"_Oh…nothing…it's just…you're really cute…"_

"_I…am?"_

"_Yeah…"_

"_Uh…well…thanks again. Mm."_

"_Deidara?"_

"_Yes?"_

"_Would you…like to hang out sometime tomorrow? I mean…if you don't have any missions or something like that…"_

"_I'd love to!" He calmed down, realizing he had gotten excited. He cleared his throat and said, "Yeah…why not?"_

_Azami giggled flirtatiously. "Ok. Then meet me here tomorrow at noon."_

"_Ok."_

"_Good! I'll see you tomorrow then!" She gave him a peck on the cheek. "Bye Deidara." Azami walked away back to her home._

_Deidara was overjoyed. "Hee hee. I can't believe a girl likes me! And a pretty one nonetheless! I better make sure I don't screw up tomorrow. Mm."_

_--_

_For a while everything was going great with Azami, but then Deidara started to notice that the more times they went on "dates", the earlier she left. He had wondered why, but he thought it would be rude to ask her. So he kept this observation to himself._

_He was on his way back from the market. Yori had told him to buy some ingredients since he was teaching Deidara how to cook. He wasn't going to have meals already prepared for him forever. He had to start learning how to fend for his own damn self._

"_I can't take it anymore…"_

"_Huh?" Deidara raised an eyebrow. "That sounds like Azami. Mm." _

_He walked to where he heard her voice, but then stopped when he noticed a group of her friends around her. He hid in the shadows trying to find out what was wrong._

"_You can't?  
_

"_No I can't!" she yelled. The group sighed._

"_You agreed to do a dare, so we gave you one."_

"_Yeah well I would have picked any other dare except the one I received." She looked a bit angry. "Can I stop now?!"_

"_Fine I guess." The boy shrugged. "But I'm impressed that you were able to hold on for so long."_

"_Yeah I'm a bit impressed myself." She crossed her arms. "I didn't think I'd be able to keep up this lovey-dovey charade with Deidara for all these weeks."_

_Deidara was shocked. _What?!

_The boy laughed. "Neither did we! But you did good Azami."_

_She smiled. "Thanks! Now…about that date you promised me…"_

_The boy shooed away all the other teens and then walked up to Azami. "Yeah. We can do something probably tomorrow. But I think I have a mission that day."_

"_Alright. I can wait."_

_He embraced her and she giggled. "It feels so nice being hugged…"_

"_Didn't Deidara hug you?"_

"_No, I wouldn't let him. I didn't want those disgusting mutated hands of his touching me!"_

_The blonde couldn't believe what he was hearing. Instead of continuing to eavesdrop, he just ran out from his hiding place and confronted the two._

"_Hey!"_

_The boy and Azami turned to look at him. "Well well," said he. "Speak of the devil."_

"_What the hell is going on here?!"_

"_Hmm? Oh nothing."_

_He looked at Azami. "I heard your conversation. Mm."_

"_Oh…you did…?"_

"_YES."_

"_Well, now that the cat's out of the bag, I guess there's no harm in telling you the rest." She let go of the boy. "You see Deidara, a few weeks ago, I was playing Truth or Dare with my friends, and it just so happened that I got a dare. That specific dare was for me to pretend to be infatuated with you for more than fourteen days. Luckily I was able to exceed it and get it up to four weeks. But then…" She shuddered. "I just couldn't take it anymore. Every single time you crafted one of your strange little 'masterpieces' those mouths on your hands would open up and it would look so disgusting! Eww! The sight of them grossed me out! I couldn't take it anymore!"_

"_You mean…all this time you were deceiving me?!"_

"_Of course I was! You didn't honestly think a girl like me could ever like somebody like you?"_

_Deidara clenched his fists. "I thought…"_

"_What? That I actually liked you? Please. I wanted somebody normal, not mutated. And that's why I love Hiro, and nobody else." She embraced the boy and he grinned._

"_I love you too babe." He looked at Deidara. "Now that you know the truth, you can get out of her life."_

"_You're going to regret this…both of you…"_

_Hiro laughed. "Oh really now? Deidara, we all know you're something special because of your talent, but the better ninja here is me, and no one else."_

_Deidara was told to control his anger, but he was so hotheaded that it sometimes got the better of him. _No…I must not…try to blow up this bastard!

_He decided to walk away, back to his home. He was heartbroken. Sad? Yes. Crying? No. He wouldn't shed tears any longer. It wasn't worth it. He could tell all along that something was a bit off from day one ever since he began to see Azami. But he was so absorbed in love that he couldn't think properly, and his heart got in the way of his better judgment._

"_They'll see. They'll ALL see. Just you wait you jackasses…"_

_--_

_It was the dead of night, and the village was sound asleep. Well, most of it anyway. Azami, deciding to sneak out against her mother's orders, made her way over to Hiro's house. Incidentally, he found her along the way._

"_Azami? What are you doing here?"_

"_Oh!" She blushed. "W-Well…I wanted to see you…"_

"_Heh. Weird. That's what I was gonna do."_

_A loud boom was heard from a distance, startling the two young Chunin. "What was that?!" shrieked Azami._

"_I don't know!"_

_There was another boom, much closer to where they were at. "What's going on Hiro?!"_

"_I don't know!"_

_He saw a faint figure soaring above the village. It's beige-colored underside was recognizable. Hiro narrowed his eyes in disdain. "That little…"_

"_What's wrong?!"_

"_Come on Azami! There's an underground shelter near my home!" Hiro grabbed her hand and pulled her away from the spreading fire. But when he got to his desired destination, he found his home to be in flames._

"_N…No…"_

_Azami gasped in fright. "Wh-What happened to your house!?"_

_He heard screaming in the background, and turned to find a good portion of the village in flames. "What the…how the hell could he pull off something like this?!"_

"_Who are you talking about?!"_

"_Damn him…!"_

_Safely above the village, Deidara was sitting on a large clay bird that was gently flapping its wings, stationed in one spot. He was molding clay in his right palm, gazing down at the village. "Heh. He underestimated me. He doesn't know what I'm exactly capable of doing."_

_Deidara grinned at his latest work below. "I just know I'm gonna get banned from this village, but I don't give a damn anymore. Especially since all the things I've overheard were not pleasing. Mm." Not only had he found out Azami's infatuation with him to be false, but he also overheard the Tsuchikage tell Yori that Deidara was getting to be an unstable and dangerous ninja to the village, despite his young age. He hated that nobody actually took his side, or even attempted to see life from his point of view. _

"_They don't understand. Hmph. Just because they're _normal_. Mm."_

_He stopped molding the clay and made a hand sign, creating a small, but destructive, bomb. "Hee. My latest work yet. This won't be enough to level the entire village, but it should be enough to damage it significantly and at least burn some of it."_

_Deidara stood up and walked to the edge of the bird, dropping the bomb down towards the already burning village. He used another hand sign and said, "Katsu!" It exploded, destroying everything within it's radius. Deidara knew the people in this village would be able to repair the damages effectively, but giving them some trouble wouldn't hurt._

"_There. That should keep them occupied for a while." He sat back down, patting the bird. "Come on. Let's get outta here."_

_The bird obeyed and began to soar away from the village. Now, Deidara already had a location where he could hide, and it was near a smaller village, in more wooded area. "I should be able to take refuge there until this whole catastrophe blows over. Mm."_

_--_

_Early the next morning, the survivors came out from their shelters. They never suspected an attack like this, and they did not even have the slightest clue as to who could be the perpetrator. _

_The Tsuchikage was very frustrated and very displeased. "Yori…"_

"_Yes sir…?"_

"_Where…is…Deidara?"_

"_He…he never returned after I sent him out to run errands…"_

"_That explains a lot."_

"_Sir, you think…"_

"_Yes. He would be the only one capable of doing this. And as some of my men have discovered, bombs were set within certain rocks and structures of the village. I doubt an outsider would have had a sufficient amount of time to pull off something like this. But Deidara…he's an intelligent boy for his young age. It's a shame we couldn't keep him as our weapon."  
_

"_So…what do we do now sir?"_

"_Make plans to rebuild all that was lost. And also…put a great reward in for whoever captures Deidara. He is no longer a part of this village. He ran anyway, and therefore, is classified as a rogue ninja. If you or any other ninja happens to catch him, take him down, but do not kill him just yet. I want to deal with him personally."_

"_Understood."_

_The Tsuchikage was peeved. Deidara had been a promising future jounin, but this stunt of his cost him his title, and his citizenship in Iwagakure._

_Hiro on the other hand, vowed to some day get his revenge on Deidara if he ever set foot in the village again. He didn't care what the orders were from the Tsuchikage. The first encounter he has with the blonde exile, he'll defeat him, and eventually kill him._

_Deidara's abandonment of the village and villagers that shunned him from society would change his future occupation, which was very very near._

_End of Flashback_

Deidara looked at the ground, a pensive expression on his face.

"Hey…Dei?"

He snapped out of it, and turned to Saburo. "What?"

"You ok?"

"Yeah. Just loathing everyone who lives in this damn village. Mm."

"Oh…"

Saburo heard footsteps behind him, and when he turned around, he was surprised. "C-Captain!"

He stood up and ran to his commander. Deidara looked behind him, and his eyes widened.

"Saburo!" said the captain. "Where have you been?!"

"I was…"

"You were loafing off, weren't you?"

"Er…"

The captain looked behind the lazy ninja, and gasped. "Is that…who I think it is?!"

Deidara stood up, and faced the two. "So…it's you again…Azami. Mm."

"Well well." She smirked, placing her hands on her hips. "Deidara. It's been a long time. How's life been for you?"

"Like you actually give a damn, you ungrateful bitch."

"That's no way to talk to a lady."

"You're no lady Azami."

She growled. "Hmph. What are you doing back here anyway? You do know if they find you, you'll lose your head."

"Fat chance. I don't plan to return into that village."

"Deidara?" Ryuu walked up to him. "Can we leave now?"

"Oh ho!" said Azami. "Who is this?"

The young woman raised an eyebrow at Azami. "Who wants to know?"

"So, are you an acquaintance of Deidara's?"

"I'm his partner for missions."

"Oh, you are? Deidara, I thought you weren't working for anyone."

"I do not allege myself with any village. But my new occupation is satisfying and rewarding, in more ways than one. Mm."

"Wait…I've seen that cloak before…" She gasped, but then began to chuckle. "Oh no…you've got to be kidding me. You're in the Akatsuki?"

"And?"

"You'd actually lower yourself as to go into an organization full of criminals?"

"How could I get any lower? You and the rest of the civilians already lowered me to the level of dirt long ago. This is like a promotion really. Mm."

She chuckled. "I always knew you'd never make anything of yourself. Imagine, somebody as strange as you joining something so horrendous like the Akatsuki. Suits you quite well actually. You couldn't find anyone else to accept you or appreciate your talents, so you decide to employ yourself in a criminal organization. Sad how you turned out. It really is."

"Now wait just a damn minute." Ryuu stepped up to Azami. "I don't know who the hell you are, but for your information, Deidara did not join out of his free will. He didn't even wanna be in here, but the Akatsuki don't take 'no' for an answer. And why did they want him? Because his talents are magnificent and one of a kind. Hmph. Unlike the rest of you with your jutsus and all that other stuff. You guys can't even have a trademark technique because you were taught poorly and lack creativity. Bunch of dumbasses who don't even attempt to try and be different."

Deidara looked at Ryuu with amazement. _Ryuu…_

"How dare you talk to me like that…"

"And how dare _you_ think you're above Deidara. He's the most remarkable shinobi I have ever seen. A real artistic genius. And I'm proud to know him."

"What are you? Some obsessed fan?"

"Fan? Where the hell did that come from? Now you're just pulling random theories out of your ass. I happen to be his comrade, partner, and friend."

"Friend?"

"Yeah that's right. You monsters may have isolated Deidara because he was different. What's with people being afraid of "different"? Why must we always follow the norm and be like everyone else? I'd rather be different and be like Deidara, instead of looking like the ugly wretch you are."

Azami snapped. "You…how DARE you!"

"How dare you! How DARE you!" Ryuu mocked. "Respect my authority!" She laughed. "You're a real joke, you know that right?"

The woman huffed and turned on her heels. "Saburo, come."

"But--"

"NOW."

He followed Azami hesitantly, secretly smiling at Ryuu and giving her a thumbs up. She chuckled and waved at him.

Ryuu turned back to Deidara, who was looking at the ground. "Deidara?"

"Hmm?"

"You ok?" She had a concerned expression as she looked at him.

"Yeah…I'm fine…"

"You don't look fine."

"Why'd you do that?"

"Why'd I do what?"

"Why did you…defend me?"

"Not this again…"

"No! Not like that! I meant, why'd you stick up for me?"

"Do I even need to give you an explanation? Deidara, I honestly care about you, and I won't have anyone badmouthing you, especially since you're not at all like that woman claimed you to be. Who was she anyway?"

"None of your business."

"I think it is."

"Well it's not. Mm."

"Deidara." Her voice sounded stern.

"Why must you need to know?!"

"Because if you don't tell anyone, then you're going to keep all that pent-up hatred and anger, and take it out on somebody who doesn't deserve it! You already did it to me, and I won't let you do it any longer!"

"Fine! Geez, I can't avoid anything with you around, can I?!" He looked angry. "That woman is named Azami and she used to be a childhood acquaintance! She was the youth's beauty and every young shinobi admired her! She was smart, attractive, and a great kunoichi! She used to be my supposed girlfriend, but that never happened!"

"What? I…don't understand…"

"She only went out with me because she was dared to by her friends! And the longer she stood with me, the more disgusted she was with my _mutation_. She couldn't handle the fact that I had mouths on the palms of my hands. She hated my guts. The mere sight of me repulsed her! She likes normal guys, not guys who are physically _challenged_. NOW do you understand?!"

"Deidara…was…this…the 'love' you spoke of when I first met you? You know…when I asked you if you've ever…loved somebody?"

"Yeah…but then she turned out to be a real pain. She never loved me. But then again, who could? I'm not _normal_. I do not 'fit in'. I'm not like them. I'm the outcast, the unwanted child, the exile." He clenched his fists. "And I hate the whole lot of them!"

His sudden outburst startled Ryuu. She even jumped a little.

"They think that just because I'm not like them they have the right to treat me like some animal. They have absolutely no respect for my creative genius and the village only used me as their secret weapon. But apparently my growth in skills was starting to become dangerous, especially since I was considered _mad_, so they decide to wanna keep me literally isolated from the rest of society! They're the ones who made me mad…making me train hard every day and every night to perfect my talent…they're the ones who 'created' the instability in my mind. And then they throw that ALL away because now they're _afraid_! They make me so frustrated!"

Ryuu had never seen Deidara so upset before. She was really worried.

"Deidara…"

"And then…to make matters worse…when I was actually starting to have hope that somebody could love me…she turns out to be the false fantasy. I hate Azami. She thinks she can play with my emotions just because she's _better_ than I am, just because she's _normal_. And my parents…oh I don't even wanna think about _those_ assholes! They were ashamed of having a son like me! They didn't even appreciate my creativity. They saw it as a problem and a burden! I hated my childhood…I hated everyone in it…and I just wish I could kill them all! They'll see…they'll ALL see! Mark my words, they're going to regret ever treating me horribly when I was younger! They'll all PAY!"

Ryuu had never seen him like this. His face looked so full of anger that the next person who talked to him, he'd make them detonate. At first he looked ready to punch somebody in the face, but then his expression calmed, and he looked sad and hurt. "I don't understand…why…what's wrong with being different…?" He closed his eyes and clenched his fists.

The young woman looked at him again, and for the first time in her life, she saw tears running down his face. He never cries. He's only ever cried once in his life when he was a young child, but other than that, he's never shed any sorrow.

"What's wrong…what's wrong with being different…?" His voice was breaking. "Everything needs to have diversity…or it'll be boring…works of art can't be the same…or else they won't be original…so what's wrong with me? Why…why can't anybody understand?! Why…why cannot I be loved…?"

She could tell he was trying his hardest not to cry. But all those years of keeping it locked inside of him couldn't be contained any longer. Everyone has feelings, criminal or not. Some were just burdened with more than their fair share of suffering.

Ryuu could not bare to see Deidara like this. She had never thought he'd be one to cry. She did not think he was capable of crying. He was always such a strong person. But then she mentally slapped herself. Of course he could cry. He was human, a bit different, but still human. He had feelings, he had needs. He could feel happiness, anger, frustration, excitement. So then why couldn't he feel sorrow?

The young woman found herself crying with him as he hung his head. She held him close to her, embracing him tightly. She felt his arms wrap around her, crying on her shoulder. She stroked his hair, saying, "Deidara, do not listen to people like them." Her own voice was cracking. "They know nothing. They are ignorant. You're better than they are. You're a great shinobi _because_ you're different. It's not right whatever they did to you in the past. I agree…because it wasn't right what they did to me either."

She could feel him tightening his hold, like a frightened child who never wanted to let go. "Don't pay attention to what they say. Akatsuki wanted you because you were strong…because you were different. Have you not noticed that all of us who are employed are unique? One of a kind? We all have a technique that distinguishes us from the rest, something the Akatsuki wanted because it was beneficial…because it was different. You're not different…you're just unique. And this whole organization wanted you for your artistic and destructive genius. Don't you see? You _are_ recognized. You _are_ wanted. Everybody has to have somebody, even if it's just one person. Deidara, you are not alone. I…I won't let you be alone anymore. If those people will not care about you or even give you the time of day…I will. I always will."

It was quiet for a moment, and she could tell he had stopped shedding tears.

"I want to care for you. I want to be there for you. I just…I want to be the one to make you smile, to make you laugh, and enjoy the life you have. I don't want you to be sad. I hate to see you sad. I'm used to seeing you happy or angry. But sadness is something I can't take. It'll just make me sad…and I don't want to feel that kind of pain ever again. You've…suffered enough. Please…don't dwell on the past. Those people are afraid of the unknown. Many are. They're afraid to discover. Stop…stop caring about what they think. Their opinions don't matter. They never did. They don't know a magnificent shinobi when they see one.

Deidara, you're a very great artist. Your artistic talent is so unique and amazing. When you molded that butterfly for me and made it explode into fireworks, I thought it was so beautiful. It was a sight to behold. I had never been so amazed in my entire life. Individuality…that, is what I like best about you. You're different than the norm. You're unique, and you don't give a damn about what others think of it. I am honestly proud to be your companion in this organization."

She smiled, and stroked his hair again. "So don't worry about it anymore. You are who you are, and personally, I wouldn't want to see you any other way. Just being you is enough for me. I like you the way you are, and I would never want you to change."

The blonde relaxed his hold and straightened himself up. He looked at Ryuu, and the sincere smile he gave her filled her with joy.

"Ryuu, thank you."

"It was nothing."

"No, it wasn't. I've been…treating you badly recently, and I shouldn't have. It's my fault…not yours. I'm sorry for blowing up in your face, and I'm sorry that I was so ungrateful. Mm."

"It's alright. That's over. But at least now, I know why you've been acting the way you were. Coming back to the village that loathed you, and reminiscing about all the events that turned you into your present person is not a happy scenario. I know how you feel. We may be two completely different people, but our pasts are similar. Deidara, you're the first person who I can relate to on an emotional level…and in a way, a psychological level. I'm glad that I was able to be your friend."

Deidara smiled at her, and stroked her cheek with his thumb. "You were crying, weren't you?"

"Y-Yes…"

"Ryuu, you don't have to cry for me."

"I was crying with you. I can't stand to see you so hurt and upset…"

"Well, thanks anyway. That means a lot. It really does. Mm."

"Hmm. You're welcome."

He rested his forehead against hers, and she could feel the cold metal of his headband, and the softness of his hair on her flesh. She was blushing mildly, but continued to smile. Their noses touched and nuzzled gently, Ryuu giving a small giggle as she continued to smile at him.

He was slightly taller than she was, something she noticed. He sure had grown since the first time she met him. Back then, they were the same height, but he had gained two inches or so since then. He looked at her eyes, which were so vivid in color. They reminded him of a tropical sea on a sunny day. And when she looked at his, she was reminded of the sky, a vast area of freedom and wonder.

She noticed their faces were extremely close now, but she said nothing. The longer she stared at him, the more entranced she became, eventually finding herself closing her eyes, able to feel his warm breath on her face. He noticed how pretty she looked up close, with her rosy cheeks and flawless skin. He held her closer to him, and inched his face even closer to her own. He had to do it. He had to do it now. He didn't think he'd ever get another chance, especially with Keiko back home. He closed his eyes, and gently brushed his lips against hers, his heart pounding faster. She could feel his soft lips almost touching hers, as her face began to heat up.

"Hey there!"

They both opened their eyes in shock, both their hearts racing. They looked towards the voice, and immediately Deidara became irritated. _FUCK!_

And who should walk towards them, but Hidan and Kakuzu, who had finished their mission. The zombie duo walked up to the younger members, who were still holding each other in an affectionate embrace.

Hidan blinked and then said "Ah nah! You two were about to make out huh?!"

"HIDAN!" Deidara shouted as he let go of Ryuu, who was blushing so much it looked like her face would catch on fire.

"Hey hey…calm down Deidara-chan…"

"What the hell are you two doing here?!"

"Our mission was completed," Kakuzu replied. "Incidentally it was near this village, so we decided to drop by. We knew you two would be here."

"And we were right." Hidan crossed his arms. "But apparently we caught you two in a romantic moment, eh Deidara-chan?"

"You…" growled the blonde. Hidan smirked and laughed.

"Aww come on now! I didn't mean to spoil your fun!"

Kakuzu looked at him. "Yes you did. You even spotted them yards away. Then you told me with a snicker 'Hey Kakuzu, why don't we butt in and take them by surprise? Imagine the look on Deidara's face! Ha ha! He is going to be SO pissed!' and then we came over here."

"Thanks Kakuzu…thanks a lot…spoil my fun why don't ya?"

"I am merely being honest with Deidara and Ryuu."

Hidan rolled his eyes and looked at the duo. "So anyway, has your mission finished?"

"Yeah," Deidara said. "I guess we can leave now. I really don't wanna be here. Mm."

"Ok then." Hidan walked over to Ryuu and looked at her. "Wow Ryuu. Your face is bright like a tomato!"

"Sh-Shut up Hidan…"

"Aww, how cute. You're embarrassed." He gave a devious smile and stood behind her, wrapping his arms around her midsection. "You know, now that all four of us met up, we can travel home together. Or we can stay in pairs, you and me, and Kakuzu and Deidara." He rested his head on her shoulder, making her face more flustered than it already was. "Hmm? Whadda say?"

"I say you better get the fuck off her or I'll kill you with my bare hands!"

Hidan looked at Deidara with irritation. "Geez Deidara-chan. You sure don't hide jealousy very well. And why the hell do you get to keep her all to yourself? Come on, we're all friends here. I think it's my turn to spend time with her."

"She's MY partner, not yours. Mm."

"And?"

"Leave her alone!"

"Why?"

These one-word answers were not helping Deidara's temper. Kakuzu just stood there silently, placing his palm on his forehead. "These people…"

"Well well, what is this?"

The four Akatsuki turned and found themselves confronted with Azami, as well as a few other shinobi.

Deidara narrowed his eyes. "What the hell do you want?"

"Oh nothing. Just to thank you for bringing us the money we needed. I don't know where your leader gets all this cash, but it'll sure help us."

"So then why bring all of these shinobi with you?"

"Well, as you probably know, the Akatsuki have a very high price on their heads, and seeing as how there's _four_ of you in one spot, we're gonna roll in the cash by capturing you and make this place even richer."

Hidan let go of Ryuu and removed his scythe from his back, nonchalantly balancing it over his shoulder. "So, lemme get this straight. You guys…" He pointed towards all of them. "…are gonna defeat _us_? Yeah, I don't think so. I think you're confused lady. It's us who are gonna be kicking all your asses."

"And who are you supposed to be?"

"Seeing as how you're all gonna die, I don't think there's a reason for me to say." He was about to charge at them, but then Kakuzu put a hand on his shoulder.

"Wait Hidan."

"Aww what now?!"

"Have you forgotten our little…dilemma, thanks to the jutsu? Luckily we didn't have to fight anyone on our mission, but Deidara looks injured and Ryuu looks exhausted. I'm not so sure we'd be able to fight so many at one time."

"Kakuzu, we're not fucking pussies alright? I can handle these bastards within seconds."

"Your ritual takes a bit longer than that, and you know it."

"Tch."

Ryuu stepped in front of her companions and looked at the other shinobi. "I'll handle this."

Azami laughed. "You? In comparison to the height of your three comrades, you look small and lithe. I doubt you'll be able to do serious damage."

Hidan laughed. "Man, you honestly don't know who you're dealing with, do you lady?" He crossed his arms again. "Now just because Ryuu's a woman doesn't mean she's weak. Hell, she could kick my ass right now if she wanted to. And I think you better watch who you're calling small. I take one look at you, and you remind me of a stick."

"What?!"

"You're like…anorexic or something, and you've hardly got any boobs. What are you? An A cup or something? And I'm just assuming here…but I'm guessing your butt is nothing to look at either."

"How dare you talk to me in such a provocative manner!"

"Hey, I'm trying to make a comparison. Don't interrupt! Where was I? Oh yeah. Now Ryuu on the other hand…she's got a pretty nice rack and an ass to match, plus, her curves are in all the places they should be. Her body kicks some serious ass, and yours? Eh, it's so boring. I honestly don't know why you're calling _her_ small when in reality, _you're_ the small one. And to put it in simpler terms, Ryuu's a sexy babe, and you're not."

Kakuzu shook his head with disapproval, Ryuu was blushing with an angry expression on her face, and Deidara…well, one could more or less imagine what was going on in his head right now. He was thinking up various ways to kill Hidan. Again.

"Alright! That's IT!" Azami was making some handsigns, but before she could perform them, somebody stepped in the way. "Huh? Oh, honey!"

Deidara looked at the man in astonishment. "Hiro?!"

"Hmm. Nice to see you again Deidara."

"What are you doing here?"

"This is my village, and as the lord of this place, I need to protect it."

"You're Iwa's lord?!"

"Yeah, that's right. Just because I'm not the Kage, doesn't mean I still can't enforce justice. Now, since you four are wanted criminals with bounties on them, I think I'll take you for myself and sell your corpses back to your hometowns so I can get my reward."

Azami smiled. "You see Deidara, Hiro and I married at a young age, and he excelled in his skills so much, that he was appointed to be the lord of this village. Even if you were to stay in this village back then, you could never amount to Hiro's magnificence--"

She was cut in mid sentence as a fist jammed into her jaw, sending her flying and crashing against a boulder. Hiro looked alert, and saw that Ryuu was the one who dealt the blow.

"Never…EVER…talk that way about Deidara. You know nothing about him, so shut up because you're one annoying little bitch."

Hidan grinned. "_Yeah_! That's the Ryuu I know and love!"

Ryuu cracked her knuckles. "We honestly have no time for your little games. Our work has been completed, and so, we will all leave now." She bit her thumb and summoned a sparrow, in which Kakuzu, Deidara, and Hidan jumped on.

"Where do you think you're going?!" yelled Hiro. He had to kill Deidara. He swore on it.

Ryuu was already irritated enough. She gave him an icy glare and vanished, striking his men in the chest with her mutated arm, that had turned into razor sharp claws of a sloth's. They all fell, bleeding heavily from their chests. The gash was deep, which was what Ryuu was aiming for.

"I'll leave you alive," she told him. "And your bitchy wife. I shouldn't waste my time any further on trash like you, who have absolutely no respect for the misfortunes of others." She leaped backwards and landed on the head of the sparrow. "Let's go."

The bird flapped it's wings and soared into the sky at an incredible speed, leaving Iwa's lord and Azami in awe.

Saburo watched from the boulders in the distance. "Well Deidara, while I can't be a friend anymore, at least you've found new ones who you can pal around with."

He smiled. "And, a woman who will love you for who you truly are."

--

It was much faster to fly than to walk, and the four were resting on the sparrow. Deidara and Hidan had fallen asleep because they were tired, but Kakuzu and Ryuu stood awake: Kakuzu because he wasn't tired, and Ryuu because she had to be the one to direct the bird.

"Ryuu."

"Yes Kakuzu?"

"I saw what happened between you and Deidara earlier."

She blushed a little.

"You two were about to kiss, weren't you?"

"I…"

"Ryuu, do you love him?"

"I…"

"Because, there's nothing wrong with feeling that way, but I must warn you: Keiko will not approve. She's not tolerant of things like these, and if she catches you two in a moment like that, one of you will be injured, perhaps in more ways than one."

Ryuu crossed her arms, a bit upset. "I know she doesn't tolerate romance, but I don't understand why!"

"Neither do the rest of us. It wouldn't be wise though to ask her about it."

"I know…"

"But you still haven't answered my question: do you love him?"

Ryuu looked down, stroking the feathers of the sparrow. "I…I don't know…"

"How can you not know?"

"I mean…my heart…I…do feel like I love him, but at the same time…I don't want to…"

"Why not?"

"Because…I don't want Keiko to hurt him…he's had enough pain in his life…and he doesn't need more, emotionally or physically." _He's much more sensitive than you think. When I saw him cry today…I cannot explain how I felt. At that moment, I knew he was more delicate than he lets on. He cannot handle extreme emotional pain…physical pain is nothing to him…but with matters of the heart…it's much simpler to strike him down…and I won't let him suffer any longer._ "That's why…I cannot tell him I love him…even though I want to…and…how do I even know he loves me back? That moment back there meant nothing…I mean…it was just in the moment…and there is no proof he feels the same about me…because…like I was told…monsters shouldn't be loved…they don't deserve it…and that's what I am…"

Kakuzu said nothing. He couldn't believe this girl was so oblivious to Deidara's feelings, when the rest of the Akatsuki, even Keiko, noticed he had fallen for her. He was not going to tell her anything though, because it really was not his business to say.

--

When they had gotten back to the mansion some hours later, the rest of the members were already inside, relaxing. Tobi was overjoyed to see his senpai and Ryuu, but she told Tobi not to glomp him because he was still wounded from the battle with Sasuke.

The young woman forced Deidara to rest in his room, even though he really didn't want to. She had already changed into her nightgown because it was a good few hours after five in the afternoon, so she decided to just prepare herself for sleep anyway.

Later that evening, the household of criminals was quiet, since they were all asleep in their rooms. Well, most of them at least.

Ryuu had been watching TV ever since she got back. And Deidara disobeyed her orders, much to her dismay, so he had been watching TV with her. So if he wasn't going to rest, she insisted he at least change into something more comfortable, so his attire then consisted of a muscle shirt and sweat pants. But, they had both fallen asleep lying down on the couch.

Deidara woke up slowly and looked at the clock, which read midnight, and saw Ryuu sleeping peacefully next to him.

He gazed at her slumbering form. She sure was something to look at, whether awake or asleep. He brushed a few strands of her hair out of her face, and placed them behind her ear. He knew he loved her. He stopped denying it. He couldn't avoid it. And today made him fall deeper in love after what she did for him.

He wanted her. And not just for companionship. He also wanted more, but he wasn't about to cross that boundary. Well, he was going to try at least. But she had made him become obsessive and possessive of her. He didn't want to share her with anybody else, especially Hidan who had gotten on his nerves again. She was only supposed to be his. There was a reason why she was his partner.

He knew he was greedy. He always was. And his greed even applied to love. Ryuu belonged solely to him. He didn't give a damn what anybody else said.

_She's mine…just…mine_, he thought to himself. _I won't let anyone take her away from me…not even death. I love her more than I've ever loved anything. Oh…my art…I still love my art yes…but…she's also art…and I love this masterpiece. Mm._

Her skin felt so smooth when he touched her. It was so soft. The silk of her nightgown felt soft too. His hand trailed down her side, feeling the rise of her hips like a hill. He wanted her badly. Very very badly. It was tearing him apart, but he had to restrain it. He wasn't going to let the desires of the flesh overcome him. He couldn't. Keiko would not allow it.

But it was getting harder by the day. The longer she spent time with him, the more he wanted her, especially since some of her clothes were revealing. And just being next to her like this, tempted him further. His hand slid up her thigh, and lifted her gown ever so slightly. He wanted to see under that shield of clothing. He wanted to touch. But he couldn't. He felt the brim of her underwear, and immediately stopped.

_No…what am I doing? I'm losing it…I can't do this to her._

He wrapped an arm around her, holding her close to him. He knew he was weakening. His mind was struggling to win against the urge of his pants. He had to do something, before he took drastic measures, regretting them in the end.

"I need to go to bed…that's what I need. Mm."

He got up carefully held Ryuu in his arms, carrying her to her room. He placed her on the bed, covering her with the blankets, retreating to his own room, but not before kissing her on the forehead.

Deidara closed the door to his room, and flopped down on the bed, staring at the ceiling.

"I need to keep it together. I can't hold on much longer…"

* * *

Well that took me a good couple of days to write. Man...my chapters sure are long! But I like them that way, unlike some short chapters with only three paragraphs. Might as well combine them with four other chapters. :P No offense to those of you who write chapters like those...

I tried to make everything make sense regarding his past and the current events...but...I think I messed up somewhere. I profread this because...well I knew I had made mistakes somewhere, and boy there were a lot! Lol I'm hoping to improve my writing and sentence structures, so yeah...

Deidara...he does not cry. Get that straight. But it was necessary for him to shed tears in this chapter. So, I made it that he only ever cried twice in his life: when he was five, and just now. Not that he _can't_ cry but...it's just not in his character...and I hope I didn't put him out of character in the flashbacks and stuff. D: But...I myself almost cried when I was writing that bit about him letting all that pent-up hatred out. My eyes were getting teary and everything. -sniff- ;_;

Ha. I made Hidan interrupt their kiss, so it never happened. xD I DO THINGS LIKE THIS TO THE CHARACTERS BECAUSE IT'S FUN. LAWL. They are practically at my mercy...well...the only guidelines/rules are the actual canon personalities...and I hate making characters OOC, which is why I try so hard not to do it. And I hate making Mary Sues...but sometimes it's unavoidable. :B

Well, tell me what you thought of this chapter. (Or not) I really would like to know your opinions on the progress of the story. :D


	29. Ryuu in Wonderland

Holy crap. It's been five fricken months. I HAVE ABSOLUTELY NO EXCUSE. Well, at least no reasonable excuse. Ok...I guess I should explain why it took me forever to update this story.

1. Writer's Block. Gosh I hate you stupid block. See, I originally wanted to do a Christmas chapter as the next installment for this story, but then I decided to do a filler chapter, because I wanted to put in the holiday chapter during December. So I decided a filler chapter would be satisfactory for now.

2. During those months I haven't updated, I checked out another anime and manga series. It's called Katekyo Hitman Reborn! and oh my gosh. It's fricken awesome. BISHOUNEN _EVERYWHERE._ That series is so good. I love it. Now...concerning KHR...I got obsessed with another pairing, which is known as 8059, so for those of you who're familiar with the KHR fandom...you'll know that some of the characters in pairings are abbreviated with numbers. Anyway, that's my favorite pairing in the series, though surprisingly it's a male x male pairing...and I usually don't like those. It's a slash pairing, and that's basically non-canon guy pairings in a non-boy love or non-yaoi series. Anywho...I love that pairing. It's my second favorite pairing ever. -w- And I got absorbed in reading 8059 fanfics...so...that was kinda a barrier...

3. Yet again, during this last month, I've been obsessed with _another_ series called Axis Powers Hetalia. GOSH I LOVE IT. It's like...it teaches you history with bishounen and comedy. The time period is mainly during World War 2 but sometimes it goes farther back into history, and sometimes it's set in modern times, so it doesn't go in order. Then there's just non-history related episodes and manga strips that are just crack stories. xD Seriously man. All the characters are named after countries. It's just...wow. SO AWESOME! And yeah...I've been fanwhoring over it for a few weeks now...though the series stereotypes the nationalities a lot...like...the character America...he eats nothing but junk food...like burgers...and Japan...he's a total otaku...so yeah...stereotypes. And speaking of them...my third favorite anime pairing ever is America x Japan and I've been reading fanfics of those guys too...though...there isn't that many so it makes me sad. -sniff- ;_; (Unrelated, but my favorite anime/manga pairing is Kid x Maka from Soul Eater)

4. School. I've been overwhelmed with my school work and just get really tired, that I don't have the energy to write. I probably won't update this story in October, because that month is hectic since that's the month before I go on vacation, so a lot of work needs to get done for grades. Plus I gotta start sending in college applications and study for my second SAT exam...gah...school can suck sometimes.

5. I WAS LAZY.

So there. My main reasons for not updating this story. Plus...I don't remember if I told you reviewers...but I've started another fanfiction...though this time it's about Death Note, and the main character is Matt. Yes, I am aware he is a minor character, but I can't help it. And because I created another fanfiction, that means I've created another OC. My god...I need to control myself...

Anywho, I apologize for the long Author's Note, but I felt like I should explain myself to you people.

Enjoy your crack-filled Alice in Wonderland parody chapter. c:

* * *

Ryuu in Wonderland

Tobi walked happily around the second floor of the mall located in the city-village. He had a fat book in his hand with various fairy tales written inside. He had volunteered to read to the community children a story at the local bookstore that was inside the mall. He did not wear his Akatsuki cloak or his mask, revealing his young-looking face, so he was in casual attire as to not attract attention from hidden ninja if there were any.

He walked through the door of the bookstore and went up to the register.

"Hello!"

"Oh, hello sir. How may I help you today?" asked a young woman.

"Tobi is here because Tobi volunteered to read the kids a story!"

"Oh so you must be the person! Well, the kids are already waiting over there in the children's section."

"Thanks!"

Tobi walked over to the children's section and saw a circle of kids sitting down on the colorful rug waiting for their guest reader to appear.

"Hey kids!" Tobi said as he walked over to the comfy chair he was to sit on. "I'm Tobi and I'm going to be the one to read a story to you!"

They looked up at him with big, cute eyes. They had never seen an adult so energetic, but they smiled in response to his friendly demeanor.

"Hello Tobi!" they said in unison.

He grinned and sat down. "Ok! So, here I have this big book of fairy tales. Yesterday I was looking for a good story to tell you guys, and I found it!"

"What story is it?" asked a little girl.

"Alice in Wonderland!"

A boy frowned. "Aww, but we read that story already…"

"Well this Alice in Wonderland is a bit different. I'm sure you guys will really like it!"

"How is it different?" asked another.

"Uhm…the characters are changed around a bit with different names and the story is a bit different too."

"Oh."

"Well," he said as he opened the book. "Are you kids all ready to listen to my story?"

"Yes!" they replied happily.

"Ok! Let's begin!" He looked at the first page of the story and began to read his altered version of the story.

--

Once upon a time there lived a very pretty girl named Ryuu. She was a nice girl who liked to read and use her imagination a lot. One day she was outside reading a book with her rabbit Usagi-chan—

--

"Hey, why does she have a rabbit? I thought it was a kitten?"

"And why is her name Ryuu?"

"Kids!" whined Tobi. "This is a different Wonderland story! I told you that the characters will be a bit different and the story line will be a bit different…now can I please continue?"

"Oh ok."

Tobi cleared his throat and started from where he had left off.

-------

One day she was outside reading a book with her rabbit Usagi-chan. It was a nice day and the woods near her house were very comforting. Ryuu read outside all the time because she liked the beautiful scenery.

"This is strange…" Ryuu looked at her surroundings and then at her outfit. "Why…am I dressed like if I was Alice from Wonderland? I could've sworn that I was still at the mansion…"

She didn't know what was actually happening, but not that she minded. Usagi-chan hopped into a burrow. "Ok Usagi-chan, just stay there while I try to figure out what the heck is going on…"

She decided to walk into the forest as if by instinct. "Ok…for the most part…this seems pretty normal."

"This is very disgraceful…"

"Hmm?" She turned around to find a brown rabbit walking towards her direction. On closer inspection, it was somebody she knew very well. "Kakuzu?! What are you…why are you a rabbit?!"

"I have absolutely no idea. But it appears that I am late for a very important date. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to be somewhere."

The brown rabbit, whose name is Kakuzu, began to run into the forest. Ryuu followed him. "Hey wait! Where are you going?"

She saw him jump down a hole. It was unbelievably large, so much so that a person was able to fall inside. "Ok…this is…weird…" Her voice echoed down the dark passage.

"Uhm…maybe…I should follow him or something…" Slowly she climbed down the hole, trying to secure her foot on a rock, but it slipped and she tumbled down the hole, screaming.

------

"Ow!" she said as she landed with a thud on the ground. "Ugh…" She got up slowly and rubbed her behind. "Ok…that was a long drop…" Looking around, she noticed that it was not possible to return to the world above, so she just walked down the tunnel that appeared before her.

"I wonder if I'm dreaming…because this can't be real…"

Pretty soon she came to a small room that was very…pink. It had a single table on it with a sole vile.

"So…" began Ryuu as she saw Kakuzu looking around. "This…uh…is this real…?"

"How should I know?" He grabbed the vile, as if by instinct, and took a sip from it, making him shrink. He then began to run off.

"Kakuzu!" cried Ryuu. "Where are you going?!"

"I think I know the cause for this, but I won't get anywhere if I were to stay large. Drink some of the liquid from that vile. It'll help you." He then proceeded into a door that was very small, so much so that only a mouse would be able to fit into it.

"Ok…well…I guess…I'll just have to drink from the vile…" She took it and drank a few sips. Her body tingled for a brief moment, and after the sensation, it seemed like everything was growing around her, although she soon realized that she had it backwards.

"Ah…ok…I am small…" She looked towards the door. "I guess I gotta go through that thing."

She walked up to the door and opened it, stepping inside. When she finally got through, she was in another forest. "This one seems more colorful." She looked at the various flowers around her. They were in all the shades and tints of colors known to man.

"Ryuu?"

The young woman turned around, shock written all over her face. "What the…Zetsu?!"

Indeed, it was Zetsu, though his appearance had altered. His head appeared to be normal, but instead of having a Venus flytrap around him, he had red flower petals that bloomed all around him. His arms were visible and it seemed like he was wearing some kind of green robe that flowed down to the ground, covering his feet. He looked very displeased.

"Zetsu, do you have any idea as to what is going on?"

"No Ryuu…I don't…but I did see Kakuzu. He was in a hurry to somewhere, preferably to a place where he would be able to find the answer as to why we were transported to this wacky and colorful world."

"Oh…well, you look…uh…nice."

He groaned. "I hate the way I look. _This looks very gay._ _Plus, I can't even move._ My feet are rooted to the ground…just like an actual flower…so…I can't help you to wherever it is you're going."

Ryuu sighed. "That's ok."

"_But, I do have a piece of information for you._"

"What is it?"

"It's a bit of a tale from this world, and for some reason I know it. Long ago there used to be a single ruler of Wonderland, known as the Red Queen of Hearts. Unfortunately a young man she truly loved broke her fragile heart, though unintentionally, so she went into a state of depression and fled to who knows where. Shortly after, a relative of hers resumed the throne, but she was known as the Black Queen of Hearts. She's still ruling this land today, but she's very harsh and has little to no mercy. Ah, and she also hates anyone more beautiful than herself."

"Well that's kinda dumb. People these days will find any excuse to hate…"

"You best watch yourself Ryuu. _The Queen already knows you're here, and if you confront her…well…it will not end nicely for you._"

"Why not?"

"With a single sentence, your life would end."

The young woman got chills. "A sentence?"

"_Yes. The famous 'Off with her head!' sentence._ She'll execute anybody when she's in a foul mood…so…I'm warning you ahead of time."

"Do I still have my ninja abilities in this world?"

"I'm not sure. _But why do you ask?_"

"Because I'm going to take her down."

"How do you plan to accomplish that? _There's a reason as to why she's Queen._ She's the strongest being in this world. _How can you possibly hope to defeat her?_"

"I'm going to try. Executing people just because she's in a bad mood is a horrible excuse."

"Ryuu, you can't defeat her by yourself. You don't even know if you have your ninja abilities here."

"I know this sounds stupid but…I have this gut feeling that…I'll be able to use them…only in certain circumstances…"

"_Really?_"

"Yes."

Zetsu gave a satisfied smile. "Well, if you're that intent on stopping the Queen…I guess I can't hold you back. But at least try to find a few people to help you."

"I will. I just hope the residents in this world are friendly."

"They may not be friendly at first, but…I'm pretty sure they'll warm up to you. The Akatsuki already had anyway."

"Thanks."

After saying goodbye to Zetsu, Ryuu continued on her journey through Wonderland, hoping to find as many allies as possible.

"If Zetsu and Kakuzu are in this world…then that must mean the rest of the Akatsuki are also here. But…I wonder where I could find them…?"

"You don't have to look very hard for them Ryuu."

The young woman turned around but saw no one. "Hello?"

"Up here."

She gazed up at a tree, and found a cat sitting on top of a branch, but on further inspection, she recognized the face. "Sasori!"

He jumped down from the tree. "Hello Ryuu." She noticed he had cat ears and a tail, along with a striped shirt and solid-color pants.

"Er…"

"Do not start Ryuu. I am aware that I have basically become fangirl bait by being transformed into a neko. Once I find who is responsible for this, they are going to pay. Oh yes…very much so…"

"I wasn't going to say anything…" Although Ryuu did admit to herself that Sasori looked adorable as a neko, she wouldn't dare say it aloud. "Uhm…I'm assuming that you're supposed to be the Cheshire Cat?"

"I suppose. I do not fit the role however. Seriously. When I find who did this to me…"

Ryuu wondered why the Akatsuki members were bothered so much by being transformed into more adorable characters. Perhaps it was because they were used to being evil and looking the part, so this new change probably made them irritated.

"It seems," began Sasori. "That the only one who doesn't mind is you."

"Huh?"

"That dress suits you Ryuu. And I'm sure you don't mind being Alice."

"Well…" Ryuu blushed a bit since this statement was true. She didn't mind being the main character or wearing the dress. It was actually quite comfortable and very cute.

"Anyway," Sasori said as he crossed his arms. "Do you have any idea as to how we're supposed to get out of this?"

"No, I don't unfortunately…"

He sighed. "Then I suppose we're going to have to travel around this strange world until we figure out a way to get back to our own dimension."

Ryuu and Sasori began walking around the colorful forest, the girl resisting the urge to hug his new feline-like appearance. It was difficult to not want to cuddle the redhead. Those ears and tail were really working for him.

"Sasori?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think we'll find the other Akatsuki members?"

"I'm sure we will."

"Oh ok, because I already saw Kakuzu and Zetsu. Though…they didn't like the characters they were set up as…"

"What were they?"

"I think Zetsu was supposed to be one of those enchanted flowers and Kakuzu was the rabbit."

Sasori smiled, trying to suppress a chuckle. "Really? Hmm…then maybe being the Cheshire Cat isn't as bad as I had previously thought."

The girl gave a giggle. "Well, I can't wait to see what everybody else looks like."

Ryuu and Sasori continued their way through Wonderland, trying to locate the rest of the Akatsuki members.

"Considering the characters we have been selected as," began the redhead. "I assume that all the Akatsuki members will be key characters in this place."

"Do you remember the story Alice in Wonderland?"

"No, I do not. It's been a while since I've heard it."

"Oh. Same here." She gave a small sigh. "Well, then I guess we're gonna have to keep traveling until we find everyone."

Eventually the two came to a house that had ivy growing on the exterior. Ryuu and Sasori walked inside. It looked like a cozy little abode with comfortable-looking furniture.

"I wonder who lives here?" Ryuu said as she and her feline friend glanced around.

"I'm not sure." Sasori passed the small dinning room and came to the living room, where he saw a woman sitting on the couch. His eyes widened a bit. "Konan?"

The woman turned to look at him. "Oh. I knew you were going to be in this world too."

Ryuu walked into the living room, and she was just as surprised as Sasori was. "Konan? What are you doing here?"

"I should be asking you two the same thing." She got up and walked towards them. She had some sort of bundle in her arms.

"What's that?" Ryuu asked inquisitively.

"Oh, it's my baby. Apparently I have one in this world."

Ryuu and Sasori looked at the infant who was currently napping, and a form of subtle shock appeared on the puppet master's face. The baby had orange hair, and Sasori found the face to be somewhat similar to his previous employer.

"He looks like him," Sasori said to Konan.

"I know he does. In a way, it makes me a bit sad…"

Ryuu had no idea what Konan was referring too, but Sasori on the other hand did. He knew what had happened to Konan in the past while Pain was their leader, and he knew it hurt her dearly to think about it.

"That baby is so adorable," Ryuu complimented.

"Thank you," Konan said, managing a smile. "If I remember correctly, in the Wonderland story, the Duchess has a child, so I assume that is my role in this world."

"But…isn't the Duchess subjected to trial for gossiping about the queen?"

"Yes."

"But then that means…!"

As soon as she had came to the realization, the front door was swung open instantly and in came two guards, who were humanoid playing cards.

"Duchess," said the first.

"You are under arrest," said the second.

Konan sighed. She knew this would happen. "I understand." She walked over to Sasori and Ryuu, giving the latter her baby. "Please, take care of him while I'm gone."

"But, I've never had a baby. I don't know what to do!"

"He's a very good child. He won't cause you any trouble."

Konan calmly went with the playing cards as they escorted her out of her home. Ryuu watched Konan leave with the two guards, the girl holding the baby in her arms.

"Sasori, we need to help Konan!"

"Ryuu, what do you expect me to do?"

"I don't know…don't you have your puppet abilities?"

"I'm not sure. I haven't tried them out yet. But if we're going to help Konan, we're going to need more than us to defend her."

"Right. Let's go look for the rest of the Akatsuki. I found Zetsu and Kakuzu…but obviously they can't help us at the moment…"

"So that leaves everyone else."

"Yes."

Sasori looked at the bundle in her arms. "What are we supposed to do about that?"

"Oh, the baby? We're gonna have to take care of him. I mean, his mother isn't around, so we need to look after him."

Sasori just nodded. "Well, then we best get a move on to find the others in this wacky world. And when I find out who did this…they are going to pay dearly…"

--

Ryuu and Sasori continued walking through the colorful forest, the young woman carrying the baby in her arms. He really was a quiet and well-behaved baby. He hadn't cried once the entire time they left Konan's house.

Sasori noticed something plump sitting on a mushroom. "What on earth is that?" He walked up to the creature, and walked around the vegetation to see the face of it. His eyes widened. "Is that you…"

"What's wrong Sasori?" asked Ryuu as she walked towards him. She saw him looking up at the creature, and when Ryuu looked up, she smiled and wanted to laugh.

"Itachi, is that you?"

Indeed, it was the Uchiha genius…in a caterpillar costume. He looked very irritated. "What…do you want…Ryuu?"

"I was looking for the rest of the Akatsuki members, and it's strange how I found you here." She giggled. "So you're the caterpillar eh? Heh. Pretty hilarious."

"Shut up."

"Well Itachi," said Sasori as he crossed his arms. "I'm pretty sure you're uncomfortable being the caterpillar. You do realize that you will turn into a butterfly, correct?"

"Do not remind me Sasori. I am perfectly aware of how this story works."

"Well this story seems a tad bit different. Anyway, we need you to come with us to help rescue Konan."

"And why on earth would I want to do that?"

"Because she was summoned to the queen's castle to have a trial. Apparently she gossiped about her majesty and the latter was very upset."

"Why do I care?"

"Because if we get to the castle and somehow manage to defeat this evil queen, we can then find out who is behind this whole scenario of transporting us to this strange world."

Itachi looked contemplative for a moment, and then said, "Alright, I shall help you. But I will not be very helpful in my current state. As you can see, I am a caterpillar…or at least, I'm in a caterpillar costume. This thing doesn't let me become very mobile, so…wait until I…"

Ryuu smiled again. "Make a cocoon and become a pretty butterfly?"

He gave her a menacing death glare, but she was unaffected. "Yes…that."

"Well no worries. We'll just look for everyone else, and we'll…uh…try to come and find you later…when you're nice and colorful."

He wasn't one to attack females despite his occupation, but Itachi really wanted to punch her in the face right about now. "Whatever. Now hurry up and get out of my sight. You're making me very frustrated."

Ryuu shrugged and said "Come on Sasori. Let's look for everyone else."

--

The two adventurers continued their stroll through the Wonderland forest, when they came to some sort of garden. "Huh? What's this?" There was a trail that led them to another part of the wood, and when they arrived, there was a small and white picketed fence.

"If my memory still serves me correctly," began Sasori. "I'm pretty sure this is where the Mad Hatter and March Hare are. Perhaps our comrades are also these characters."

Sasori opened the gate and let Ryuu in first, which she gave a kind thank you. As they walked down the cobbled stone trail, there was a large table that was coming into view, with a lot of chair and lanterns of all colors hung over the area.

There was a crash that sounded like fine china.

"Damn it! Stop dropping everything!"

"You're the one with the short temper!"

"Look who's talking!"

Those two voices sounded very familiar, and when Ryuu and Sasori approached the table, they were a bit surprised to find out the next set of characters.

There was a large mouse sleeping on one of the chairs, his head resting on his arms, which were folded on the table. He opened his eyes, and looked in the direction where Ryuu was. Said mouse happened to be Kisame in a mouse costume. "Uhm…" he began. "Guys, we have visitors."

The Mad Hatter and March Hare stopped fighting when they noticed Sasori and Ryuu, standing by watching their little brawl.

"Hey hey hey!" began the Hare. "Well what do you know? I knew we'd find you guys sooner or later."

Sasori walked over to him. "Hello Hidan. I see you have bunny ears and a cotton tail."

"Shut the fuck up. I'd rather be a bunny than a whorish looking cat."

"Whorish?" Sasori said with irritation in his voice.

"Yeah. If there were fangirls here, you'd most likely be molested right about now. Fucking slut."

Sasori grabbed him by the collar, an anime vein appearing on his head. "You're the one that looks the most ridiculous out of all of us present. Who would ever expect that you, of all people, would end up being the March Hare?"

Hidan gave him a look, and grabbed the redhead's wrists, yanking his hands off his shirt. "Whatever."

"I didn't expect you to be the Cheshire Cat, Sasori no danna. Mm."

"Deidara, do not make any rude remarks. Aside from Ryuu, your costume is the least ridiculous." Lucky for the blonde, he was cast as the Mad Hatter, but then again, it did fit him quite well.

Hidan crossed his arms. "Fucking bastard. He had to be the least faggish character that all of us got, yet he's the one who looks more like a woman."

"Shut the hell up Hidan! Mm!"

Ryuu walked up to them. "Hey guys."

Hidan smiled, and put an arm around her. "Well, it's no surprise that you'd be Alice. That costume you're wearing sure can be improvised to make this tea party much more entertaining. For example, we can make it shorter. Oh, and of course, you'd have to wear some sort of garter to match your dress. Then again, you could just wear nothing at all--"

A fist was jammed into his jaw, sending him crashing towards the table. Deidara trembled with anger. "Stop talking about her like that! Do I have to keep telling you this every damn time?! This is supposed to be a children's story after all!"

Hidan got up and rubbed his cheek. "Fuck Deidara! That hurt like hell! When did you get so strong?!"

He was ignored for the time being, as Deidara began to converse with Ryuu. "So, do you know how to get out of this?"

"No, I don't, but I need your help!"

"With what?"

She explained to him the situation concerning Konan. "And that's why I have this baby here." The young woman let Deidara see the bundle she was carrying. He looked at it in surprise for a brief moment.

"That's her supposed baby?"

"Yes."

"He looks an awful lot like her previous one…"

"Previous…one?"

Hidan walked up to them and looked at the child. "Hey, this little guy looks very familiar."

Ryuu really wished she knew who this baby looked like, because it was apparent to her that every Akatsuki member knew who he resembled, except her.

"So, are you supposed to take care of it now that Konan's gone?" asked Hidan.

"Yes."

"Oh, so you gotta change his dippers and all that other shit huh?"

"Uh…I guess?"

"Does this also mean you gotta breast feed him or something? Because I really wouldn't mind at all if you had to do it right here, right now--" Again, he was punched in the jaw by the same person who had delivered the attack the previous time.

"What the fuck Deidara?! Stop socking me in the face!"

"Then stop being so damn perverted! This is a children's story for goodness sake! Mm!"

Ryuu was trying to hide the deep blush growing on her face, but unfortunately for her, it continued to show vividly.

"Guys…" she began to say. "Can we please get a move on? I really want to help Konan before it's too late!"

"Huh? Oh, yeah…Konan." Deidara thought for a moment. "Well, I think I know where the queen's castle is at."

"Oh ok. Then we'll just follow you."

Sasori tapped Kisame on the shoulder. "Are you going to accompany us Kisame?"

He yawned. "I suppose. I have nothing better to do anyway."

"Then let's get a move on. I think I have a pretty good idea as to who this queen is."

--

The five comrades walked towards the castle, following Deidara. He began to strike a conversation with Ryuu.

"I don't like these clothes…at all…"

"But you look very regal in them. And besides, you should be glad you didn't end up as one of the animal characters or some other wacky character. I think you look very handsome in your costume."

Deidara blushed faintly and said "Thanks…I guess. You uh…look nice too…that dress suits you…"

"Uhm…thanks…"

"It…kinda brings out your eyes…"

Ryuu thanked him again, and tried to hide her reddening face with her hair, but it wasn't working properly.

"Hey faggot," Hidan began. "Stop flirting with Ryuu and lead us to the damn castle already."

Deidara's eye twitched in anger. "I wouldn't be talking Hidan. If anybody is the faggot in our group, it's you Mr. Peter Cottontail."

"What the fuck did you just say?! It's not my fucking fault the narrator of this story turned me into a damn semi-furry!"

"Please for God's sake," Sasori began. "This is a _children's_ story, unless you both forgot what a child was."

"I know damn well what children are. Bunch of snot-nosed brats that drive you insane…"

Sasori pinched his temple. "These people…"

"Hey, is that the castle?" Kisame asked, pointing up to a very ominous looking establishment.

"Yeah," replied Deidara. "It is. Mm."

"There you are."

The group turned around, and Ryuu gave a smile when she saw Itachi standing before them, in his ever-so-beautiful butterfly costume. Sasori hid his smile behind a paw, and Deidara looked at the ground to prevent himself from laughing. Kisame kept a straight face, but Hidan burst with laughter.

Pointing at Itachi, his other hand holding his stomach, he said, "What in the hell are _you_ supposed to be? The caterpillar thing? Oh god…that's hilarious! Forget what I said about Deidara being a faggot. You're like the primary example!"

Itachi clenched his fists. But really, if one looked at him with all his vivid colors and face paint, anyone would most likely agree that it did look a tad bit fruity.

"Shut up Hidan, or I will severely injure you."

"With what? Your sparkly fairy magic?" He laughed again.

"Guys," began Ryuu. She didn't think it was funny anymore. The moment passed. She was getting worried about Konan. "Can we please go and save Konan now?!"

"Oh, sure." Hidan calmed down. "Anything to get us out of here. I hate being in this damn place."

The group of comrades walked inside and glanced around. The castle's interior was very wide and open with space.

"And…just where exactly are we supposed to go?" Sasori asked.

"I really don't know…" Ryuu looked around, but there were no signs of any card guards.

"I knew you'd all come here eventually."

Ryuu looked down and saw Kakuzu, still as a rabbit. He looked up at her and said "I will take you to where the queen is. You'd be surprised who the queen is…or, you may not."

Hidan gasped. "Kakuzu! Is that you?"

The brown bunny looked up at him with an annoyed expression. "Yes Hidan, it's me. For some odd reason I was chosen to be a rodent and--"

"This is hilarious!" Hidan laughed. "And here I thought I was pathetic being a rabbit. You're the actual animal! No fucking way!" He continued to chortle to his heart's content.

Kakuzu was getting irritated, but he tried to ignore it as best as possible. "Anyway, I know where the queen is. I'll lead her to you if you'd like. She's judging a trial right now. Apparently the Duchess--"

"I know!" exclaimed Ryuu. "The Duchess is Konan and we have to save her! She can't be executed! She's my friend and she needs to take care of her baby!" She showed the bundle to Kakuzu, and he looked at it inquisitively.

"Her baby looks an awful lot like…" He cleared his throat. "Very well. I'll help you rescue Konan."

"Say, wait a minute," began Hidan. "Doesn't the rabbit in this story work for the queen?"

"Not in this version he doesn't. I know who the queen is and I didn't like her before, so why would I like her now? She's more of a tyrant in this story than in our own world. Now hurry up. I don't know how long the trial is going to last."

Ryuu and the others followed Kakuzu through the castle. It was very spacious and the young woman was very glad that Kakuzu was their guide, otherwise they would've gotten lost and wasted a lot of time.

"Here." They came to a large door. Ryuu and the others could hear a booming voice from the inside. It sounded very familiar.

"Ok guys," said Ryuu as she turned to her comrades. "This is it. We have to save Konan! Ready?"

Everyone nodded.

Ryuu burst through the door, the others right behind her. "Stop!"

The audiences were various humanoid playing cards and other wacky Wonderland residents, with Konan standing on pedestal facing the throne. "Ryuu? What are you doing here?"

"We've come to save you Konan!"

"But Ryuu! The queen!"

"I'll take her down! I don't care! I have our Akatsuki comrades anyway!"

"But Ryuu, take a look at who the queen is!"

The young woman looked over at the throne, and her eyes widened with shock. The queen gave a sinister smirk.

"So, you must be the human intruder in my world," said she. "And you even got all those pathetic characters to become your allies. How very nice."

Ryuu stammered a bit. "K…Keiko?! You're the Black Queen of Hearts?!"

"Why yes. It is a title fitting for me, don't you think?"

The girl ignored her. "Why is Konan being trialed?! What has she done wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Then why is she going to be executed?!"

"Because she's beautiful."

"Wh…What?"

"You see, I the queen am supposed to be the only dominant female in this world, and seeing another female of equal beauty or more, I decide to get rid of them. I am supposed to be dominant in everything, including beauty. So I must get rid of those who are a threat to me, Konan being one of those threats."

"That's such a stupid reason to kill somebody!"

"In this world, there is no need for reason."

Ryuu glared at her. "Ok, since there is no reason in this world, then I don't need a reason to use my ninja techniques." She used a summoning technique, and out appeared a giant bunny. "Huh? That's not what I was trying to summon!"

Hidan looked up at the large rodent. "What the hell is that supposed to do?"

"I don't know!"

Deidara groaned and put his hand inside his coat pocket. He had clay in there surprisingly, and molded an animal. "Alright, this should help." He took it out of his pocket and made a handsign, throwing it in front of him. When it enlarged, it too, was a bunny.

"What the hell?!"

Sasori sighed and took out a scroll from his pocket. "I have a vague idea as what's about to happen but…"

When he summoned the puppet from his scroll, it too was in the shape of a rabbit. "I thought so."

"Why the fuck are there rabbits everywhere?!" yelled Hidan. "They'll get us nowhere!"

Kakuzu looked contemplative. "I know who put us in this strange world now."

"You do?" asked Ryuu.

"Yes. Judging by all the bunny rabbits around here, and the fact that we're in such a childish story…plus, out of all the Akatsuki members, only one has not been seen this entire time. Who do you think that is?"

All of the Akatsuki members thought real hard, and that's when it hit them.

"TOBI!!!"

Deidara shook his fist up in the air. "Damn it Tobi! If you don't get us out of this stupid story, I swear, I'll kill you! Mm!"

"The fuck is wrong with you?!" Hidan yelled. "How dare you turn me into a fucking semi-furry!" His scythe appeared out of nowhere. "You're gonna get it!"

Sasori, being very irritated now, faced his puppet up to the ceiling. "You…you're the one who turned me into fangirl bait…you're going to pay…"

Itachi didn't even have to say anything. Everybody knew what he was thinking right now, especially since his luminescent sparkly butterfly wings were glowing red that it almost looked like fire.

-------

Knowing that his friends would be very pissed that he somehow teleported them into a wacky world, Tobi decided to stop the story there. "The end!"

The children looked at him with confused expressions.

"That's it?"

"Yes!"

"But how does it end?! It was getting to the good part!"

"Uhm…" To be honest, Tobi hadn't thought of an ending. He actually made up this story on a whim and added as he went on. "Well…"

"Come on! We wanna know what happens!"

"W-Well…ok I guess…um…let's see…"

He tried to think of a proper ending, but there was none that came to mind. That's when he remembered the baby. He knew the children probably wouldn't understand the story and the significance of the baby character, but he knew most of his Akatsuki comrades would.

"Ok, I got it!" He cleared his throat and the children listened intently.

-------

The Black Queen of Hearts had defeated all of Ryuu's friends and they were on the ground, hurting. She herself was a bit damaged, but not as much as the rest.

"It was foolish to try and oppose me," she said. "Now you are all going to pay the price." She gave a villainous chuckle. "Off with their heads! But, bring me the girl. She's the trespasser in this world, and I want to punish her accordingly."

The card guards grabbed Ryuu, leaving the baby on the floor by itself. "Let go of me!" She looked at the baby on the floor. He still did not cry. "I have to…!"

Konan was restrained as well, so she wasn't able to do anything either. She saw a guard grab the baby. "No! Leave my child alone! Don't you dare touch him!"

"Silence!" shouted Keiko. "Or your baby shall not be unharmed. Bring him to me."

The guard brought over the baby and as he was doing so, another guard asked, "What do we do with the prisoners your Highness?"

"Throw those buffoons into the dungeon, though take that girl out to the garden and execute her, just like you would any other criminal."

"NO!" shouted Deidara. He struggled to get free from his captors. "Let me go you bastards! Mm!" The guards were actually having a difficult time restraining him. "I won't let you harm her!"

Keiko made an irritated face. "Restrain him."

The guards slammed Deidara on the floor and held him down with their spears, threatening to cut into his flesh if he moved. They tied his wrists together to prevent him from doing anything sneaky.

"Leave him alone!" cried Ryuu. She wanted to go and help him, but it was useless. She herself wasn't even able to move about.

Keiko walked over to the struggling Ryuu, and looked at her, giving her a slap in the face. Ryuu looked a bit shocked. "Shut up you stupid girl." She glared at Ryuu for a few seconds, then gave a menacing grin. "Hmm, instead of taking her out back…I want you to execute her in front of all her friends."

Panic struck Ryuu's face. "You can't!"

"Oh but I can. I'm the ruler in this world, and what I say, goes. Besides, wouldn't you want to sacrifice yourself in order to save your precious comrades? Hmm? Isn't that the kind of thing you'd do? You'd let yourself die in their place, just to save their pitiful lives?"

Ryuu stood quiet, but Deidara didn't. "Don't listen to her Ryuu! We'll find a way out of this!"

"SILENCE!" Keiko kicked him in the head, causing the blonde to lose consciousness. The blow had apparently been dealt with much force and agility.

"Deidara!" cried Ryuu. "Leave him alone you witch!"

Keiko walked over to Ryuu and grabbed her by the throat. "Listen to me, girl. You shouldn't be mouthing off, especially since you are in a very grave situation. Did I not tell you that I am the most dominant being in this world? You're nothing but an insignificant bug and there is no use for you, at all, especially since you're a trespasser. Nobody likes trespassers."

"K-Keiko…" Ryuu tried to say. "Why…why do you hate me? It was you who wanted to recruit me, yet why do I always find you glaring daggers at me almost every waking moment of my life?! I've done nothing wrong, so I don't understand why you despise me so much!"

"Because…you took them away from me."

"Who?!"

"The Akatsuki. They are supposed to obey me and only me. I thought having a mutant would make them resent you and turn you into a heartless creature, so you'd be so absorbed in loneliness and depression that you'd follow any of my orders blindly. But it actually had the reverse effect. You're starting to become the one they listen to. You manipulate them with your false compassion and friendship."

"False?! It's not false!"

"So you say! But I can tell that you're only doing this to please yourself, and not to actually please them. The Akatsuki are not supposed to be treated with kindness. They are supposed to be hated, and they are supposed to hate each other. But you…you're the defect in the organization. You pathetic little whore. You're making them soft…you're making them falter…and I will not allow you to taint this organization with unnecessary feelings! That is why I must get rid of you. I must make you suffer…I must make you pay for the trouble you've caused."

"You're the one who brought them back to life! If you ask me, you brought this whole mess upon yourself! I had nothing to do with it!"

"SILENCE!" She slapped the girl across the face. "I've had enough of you." She turned to the guards holding her. "Right here, right now. Off with her head. I want her comrades to see what will happen when they defy my authority."

The guards pushed Ryuu to the ground, holding her arms down so that she was lying on her stomach. "No! Stop!" One of the guards entered with a double-bladed axe.

"You bitch!" shouted Hidan. "You better leave her the hell alone, or I'm gonna fuck you up so bad that nobody will even recognize your face!"

Keiko merely glared at him from the corner of her eyes.

"If you kill her," began Sasori. "Then I'd want to die too. Permanently."

"I would also follow Sasori's actions," responded Kakuzu.

"Keiko, please…I'd rather you kill me a thousand times than to take that girl's life," Konan told her. "She's been through a lot more than any of us, even more than you, and just because you feel like she deserves pain because her crime is merely being herself, does not give you the right to take her life away when it's barely beginning to blossom into happiness!"

Itachi and Kisame said nothing, but remained silent. Slowly, Deidara opened his eyes, and when he saw Ryuu struggling to get free from the ground, he became enraged.

"KEIKO!" he shouted. "You let her go right now!"

The queen walked up to him. "You…aside from that whore…I hate you as well. You succumbed to her feminine charm. You've grown weak Deidara. You used to be so strong, and now this siren has dissolved your spirit. It'll be better for everyone if she just perishes. That way, the Akatsuki can once again take the top spot of the ninja world, and everything will be as it should. Oh…and…don't think I don't know Deidara."

The blonde looked up at her with a bit of shock on his face.

"I know you're madly in love with her. I've noticed it ever since it first began to grow. You'd do anything for your precious Ryuu. She's your life; your everything. So…I wonder what would happen if your 'life' was suddenly erased from your world? I'm pretty sure the result would be very interesting. But all is well, for you will regain your original composure and be that heartless killer, just like everyone else. Once she's out of the picture, you will ALL come back to me."

Looking again at Ryuu, Keiko gave a bone-chilling smirk and said, "Off with her head."

The axe was raised over the guard, and Ryuu's eyes widened in horror at the weapon. The Akatsuki were frozen on the spot. They couldn't do anything. They were powerless. Their ninja abilities failed them even in this world.

The blade was brought down, but before it had a chance to pierce into Ryuu's neck, something intervened. It was the baby, and it held the blade with one hand, unharmed.

"What…what trickery is this?!" exclaimed Keiko. That's when she remembered who the baby looked like. "No…it…it can't be…"

The baby glowed with a white light, and grew to the height of an adult. When the light receded, the form in the place of the infant was none other, than Pain.

Konan's eyes watered at the sight of her lost lover. "P…Pain…"

"Keiko," he said. "That's enough."

"You…you…YOU!" She became enraged. "You're not supposed to be alive! You're supposed to be dead! DEAD!"

"I'm dead physically, but not in spirit." He grabbed the blade, and swung it at one of the card guards, who was sliced in half. "I really do not understand why you're so intent on killing this young lady."

He repelled the guards holding Ryuu down, and helped her up. She blinked curiously at him. "You're…are you the previous Akatsuki leader…Pain?"

"Yes. And I assume you must be Ryuu." He smiled at her. "Thank you for taking care of me and protecting me while I was an infant."

"Oh…no problem!" She rubbed the back of her head bashfully and he laid a hand on her head contently.

"Thank you for keeping Konan company and worrying so much about her. She enjoys companionship, and I'm glad you were able to fill the void of my absence, to a certain degree."

He removed his hand from her head, and turned back to glare at Keiko, calmly. "I understand why you hate Ryuu now. It is not merely because she's more outwardly appealing than you are, but it is also because you cannot stand the fact that she is loved more than you. She is given more attention than you are given. You hate her because she is happy. That is why you wish to erase her from existence. You're like the physical incarnation of 'Misery loves company'. You enjoyed the Akatsuki when they were all miserable and resented each other. If you are not happy, then no one can be happy. Until Ryuu came, you found a cruel happiness by seeing the others miserable and hating the world. Now that a ray of sunshine has glimmered into this dark abyss of loneliness and resentment, you cannot stand it. And from my point of view, you're nothing but a whiny little brat."

Keiko clenched her fists. "You're going to pay for that smart mouth of yours Pain!" She grabbed her scepter and shot a beam of dark magic, but it was easily deflected by Pain.

"You can't attack me. I do not exist physically like I said. You cannot harm me, but I can still harm you."

He looked up at Konan. "You look so lovely in that dress, Konan."

The woman blushed and looked a bit timid. "Pain…"

"I'm glad that even though I'm gone, you can still enjoy your life with your comrades, and this lovely young woman." He looked at Ryuu, and smiled.

"Take care of them Ryuu, and they'll take care of you."

With those final words, he rushed towards Keiko, and his essence dived into her foul being, causing her to scream with pain as dark energy spurted out of her mouth and eyes. Within seconds, she detonated, leaving nothing behind, not even her scepter.

The card guards flared up and disintegrated, turning into ashes. The Akatsuki were released.

Deidara rushed toward Ryuu. "Are you ok?"

"Yes, I'm fine."

Sasori helped Konan down from the tall pedestal, and she walked over to Ryuu. "I'm glad you're alright."

"Thanks. I'm glad you are too."

"If Keiko is gone," began Kakuzu. "Who is supposed to reign over this strange land?"

"I will."

They turned to see a young girl with snowy hair walk up to them. "Thanks for everything, especially you, Ryuu. I couldn't have defeated my older sister without your help."

"But wait a minute…you're…you're Mikashi!"

"Yes. I used to rule over this land, though because of a personal matter, I fled, leaving the spot open to whoever wanted it. Unfortunately, my sister resumed the throne, and it was a terrible mistake that I left. For a while this land has been ruled by fear, and I never wanted that to happen. But thank you all for your effort. Now, I can rule this land with equality and peace."

She walked up to the throne, and sat down on it. "This chair…I forgot how it felt like." She smiled at them. "Ryuu, I know how much you want to go home. Just follow that trail of marble, and it'll lead you right back to a portal. You'll be able to return to your world that way."

Ryuu smiled at the young girl. "Ok, and thank you!"

--

The group had discovered Zetsu sleeping in the forest, and when they woke him up to tell him the good news, he was a bit bummed. He really wanted to help with the overthrow of Keiko, but as long as she was gone, that was all that really mattered.

"Listen…Ryuu…" began Deidara. "I don't think the rest of us can escape this place. You originally belong on the outside world, while we were born here. Mm."

"You can't…come?"

"No…"

"Oh…"

The group reached the portal and as Ryuu looked into it, she saw her mother searching for her. "Mom?"

She turned back to her friends, and they looked sad, but with slight smiles on their faces. She didn't want to leave them, but she didn't belong in this world.

"Go on Ryuu. You belong there, not here."

"But…Deidara…"

"Remember I told you: Don't you 'But Deidara' me. Just go."

"I…I want to ask you something though…before I leave…"

"Yeah?"

"What Keiko said…do you…are you…really…in love with me?"

His cheeks flushed pink as he looked at her. "I-I-I…well…the truth is…" He sighed. "Ryuu…I guess…it can't be helped anymore." Finding the courage to stand his ground, he spoke. "Ryuu…I can't try to hide it anymore. It's been killing me for a long time. The truth is…that…I really and sincerely love y--"

But before he could finish, the portal sucked Ryuu away to her original home, leaving the blonde forever regretful. "Damn it!" He looked up at the sky, anger in his face.

"TOBI! Stop teasing me you asshole! I swear, whenever we get back, I'm gonna kick your ass! Mm!"

--

Ryuu woke up and saw that she was still leaning against the tree. "Wow…" She held her head. "That was…a strange dream…" Usagi-chan slept in the girl's lap. Ryuu smiled and stroked her fur.

"I don't think any of that was real. But…" She felt her face heat up. "Deidara…"

"Ryuu!" shouted a voice. The young woman recognized it as her sister's. "Mom's almost done with dinner!"

"Ok, I'm coming!" She closed the book she was reading, and grabbed Usagi-chan. She walked back to her cozy home, where a family and dinner awaited her.

Perhaps she'd be able to see her second family again once more.

The End

---------

Tobi closed the book. "And there's my version of Alice in Wonderland!" He looked at some of the kids, and saw that a few of them were crying.

"Why?! Why did you end it there!?"

"B-But it ended happily!"

"No not really!"

"Yeah! That Deidara person never confessed his true feelings for Ryuu!"

"That's not fair!"

Tobi was amazed that kids actually cared about that kind of stuff at their age. "Well, when that ending does happen, it'll be sure to be very surprising." He got up and stretched.

"Well kids, it was fun telling you guys stories, but now Tobi has to go home otherwise Tobi will get in trouble."

He waved goodbye to the children and walked out of the bookstore, and out of the mall, away from the city-village.

The man laughed at his crack-filled story, knowing the Akatsuki would be angry with him, but they'd think it was all a dream when they woke up tomorrow, and he knew they were going to mention it to him.

As he was walking, he thought about his story that he created on a whim. He knew that those dialogues exchanged between the Akatsuki were probably not all true, but this is how he imagined it to be.

All he did know was that when the time came for everything to be as it should, they would look back on their hardships they had to cross, to reach that happily ever after.

* * *

Yeah I don't even...

This chapter is not supposed to make sense. That's why I said it was crack-filled. xD

Oh, and as a side note...well...it's more like a mini-rant, but whatever. I got a review for another one of my fanfics, and although the reviewer said it was supposed to be constructive criticism, it sounded like pure flames to me. People, if you hate my OC and cannot stand them because you think they're imperfect, too bad. They're not supposed to be perfect. I didn't plan for any of them to be perfect, no matter how Mary Sue-ish they may seem. I believe that in the end, every female OC is a Mary Sue, because you can't make them too desirable or too undesirable, because either way, people would automatically consider them Mary Sues. Is no one satisfied? And if you dislike the plot to my story, DON'T FUCKING READ THE FANFIC. If your review is going to contain flames, then why the hell are you even going to write it? You'd be wasting your time. Constructive criticism is ok, but if it sounds too much like flaming, then you fail just as bad as you think I do because you were aiming to write something that eventually turned out like complete crap.

Forgive me for my attitude, but I really can't stand people with lack of common sense. Though, any other reviews are fine, even ones that say what you liked about the chapter and what you didn't like about the chapter, and what you thought I could've added or changed. One reviewer did that, and I was very happy, because she _actually_ gave constructive criticism. That's what I consider the definition for that word. You say what you liked and didn't like without bitching, and telling me how I could've improved. :)

Anyway, I hope this chapter satisfied you for the time being. :3

THE NEXT CHAPTER SHALL BE BETTER. I PROMISE.


	30. Deck the Halls

There is no excuse. Absolutely NO excuse for why this chapter was updated FIVE MONTHS AFTER DECEMBER WHEN THIS WAS SUPPOSED TO BE UPDATED LAST YEAR. I had planned to put up this chapter before Christmas, since this is a Christmas themed chapter, but I got very busy and wasn't able to do so. Then school started again the first week of January...and I've been very stressed out since this is my final semester of high school EVER and yeah. I was just sooo tired. School tires me out, which is why I like vacations since I tend to update my fanfictions quicker. At least in the spring and summer since during fall and winter I get lazy...

Also, my laptop was like dead for a week because something happened to my hard-drive and my computer wouldn't let me get in...so I lost everything I saved on my old hard-drive, including this chapter. I'm so glad I uploaded at least half of it to this site! Otherwise I would have been crying out of frustration...

But please forgive me for not updating sooner! Though I think this chapter will please you, because...IT HAS THE MOMENT YOU'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR. What moment is this you ask? Well, you're just gonna have to continue reading on to find out. :3

And it turns out that this site no longer supports me putting the little dashes as scene breakers, so I'm gonna have to use the horizontal line thing now...which I don't really like using for my chapters since I use the lines to separate my author's notes from the chapter content, but whatever.

* * *

Deck the Halls

It had been a few months since Ryuu had joined the Akatsuki. She as well as the others silently reflected on this as they were eating breakfast on a cold winter morning.

"Can't we turn the damn heater on?" asked Hidan.

"It's not that cold," Kakuzu replied as he took another sip of his coffee and was reading the newspaper. "When it gets frigid and there are icicles inside the house, then we'll turn it on."

"You and your damn penny-pinching." Hidan tried to warm himself up by rubbing his arms, even though he was wearing a sweater, which said a lot since he really didn't wear shirts or anything that covered the top half of his torso.

"Hey," began Ryuu. "Where's Tobi? Isn't he up yet?"

"He's probably still sleeping," Sasori said in reply. "He tends to get sluggish in the winter, perhaps because it's so cold. However, we live in a climate that is supposed to be warm even in the winter, if not moderately."

"But it's snowing outside."

"Which is strange since our mansion isn't too far from the ocean."

"Well I for one am glad that he's still asleep," Deidara said as he cut his omelet. "He gets overly-enthusiastic around this time of year. Mm."

Ryuu looked curiously at him. "Why is that?"

There were rushing footsteps coming from the upper floor.

"You'll see in a minute."

Tobi darted into the kitchen and skid to a stop in front of the table. "Oh my gosh you guys! Do you know what today is?!"

"Tuesday?" Deidara didn't look up from his omelet because he knew the answer Tobi was going to give anyway.

"No! It's the first day of December! And you know what that means!"

"It's cold?"

"No senpai! Christmas is at the end of this month! And Christmas is Tobi's favorite holiday!"

"Oh yeah. Christmas."

"Come on you guys," Tobi sad somewhat sadly. "Don't you all like Christmas?"

Kakuzu put his newspaper down in front of him on the table. "Tobi, we go through this every year with you. We really don't favor Christmas, and a lot of us aren't even partial to the holiday."

"But it's fun!"

"Maybe for you, but we'd rather just let it pass. Perhaps getting each other a single gift is fine, but there's no reason to go all out."

Tobi sulked and walked to a corner of the kitchen and sat down, hugging his knees. "But Tobi likes Christmas…"

Ryuu felt bad. "Why don't you guys like Christmas?"

Sasori decided to reply. "We just never felt like celebrating it. There's no need to."

"Oh, I see. But…can't you at least do it for Tobi?"

"He annoys us all year and gives us nothing but problems. Why would we want to even humor him with this holiday?"

"Well, it is Christmas and a lot of people who are usually anal all year long eventually soften up during the holidays."

"You're calling us anal?"

"No! I just meant…oh never mind!" She walked up to Tobi, whose corner was now black with despair. "Hey Tobi."

"Hello Ryuu-chan…"

"If you'd like, I'll celebrate Christmas with you."

"R…Really?"

"Of course! Even if we get a tiny tree only two feet high, that's fine with me."

"Yay!" Tobi stood up. "Ok, then this Christmas will just be for you and me Ryuu-chan! Hey Konan-chan, do you want to celebrate Christmas with us?"

"I suppose so," she said from her seat at the table. "I mean…Pain and I always celebrated it…even though it wasn't anything grand…so…"

"Great! Then this will be Tobi's, Ryuu-chan's, and Konan-chan's very special Christmas! Senpai and the other anal people can just mope in their rooms and be all emo about it."

"Tobi! You're not using your terms correctly! You cannot use 'emo' in that sentence because it's not appropriate in this situation! Mm!"

"Plus that term isn't even from this time period," Kakuzu said nonchalantly.

"Oh what do you anal emo people know anyway?"

"Tobi!"

Ryuu gave a small chuckle and Konan cracked a smile. The former thought for a few moments about something, and then decided to ask the question that she was pondering over. "Is Keiko going to be alright with this?"

The room got a bit colder right there and then. Nobody said anything in response to the question, which made Ryuu a bit peeved. "Well? Will she?"

"Leader-san never celebrates Christmas," Tobi replied. "She doesn't let us either. I think that's probably why the anal emo people don't celebrate it either."

"Will you stop using those words?!" Deidara scolded. He huffed and then calmed down. "But Tobi's right. Keiko hates Christmas, just like any other holiday, though I think she's partial to Halloween. Anyway, I think Tobi does have a point when he says Keiko ruined Christmas for us. We really didn't celebrate it even before we all were gathered into Akatsuki, and now that she became the leader, we rarely even _think_ about celebrating it."

"But that's so sad! Everybody loves Christmas!"

"You shouldn't think so positively Ryuu. Keiko is one of those people who hates Christmas. Tobi and Konan were really the only ones who celebrated it, even if they had to do so in secrecy. Mm."

Ryuu looked at Konan. "Where's Keiko?"

"What are you going to do?"

"I just want to know where she is."

"She left early this morning saying she was going to train again, plus she couldn't stand this type of weather, so she went to go look for a warmer climate. She said she'll be back at the end of the year."

"Then let's do this."

"Do what?"

"Celebrate Christmas of course."

"Ryuu, do you know what you're saying?" Kakuzu asked her seriously.

"Yes I do, and I mean it. I've never celebrated Christmas after my family died. I usually dismissed it every time it came around. But now that I have a family, or at least people I'd like to associate with the word 'family', I want to celebrate it again."

"Aww, that's so nice of you Ryuu-chan!" Tobi said happily. "Come on you guys, let's celebrate Christmas! For Ryuu-chan!"

There were groans coming from their mouths because they really didn't want to do anything festive, even if it _was_ for Ryuu. Finally, Deidara spoke up. "Okay. I guess…I'll join you three with this whole Christmas thing."

"Yay!" Tobi shot his arms up in the air. "I can't wait!" He ran to the living room and brought a note pad with a pen. "Ok, let's make a list for the things we need."

"Hold on a minute here," Kakuzu began. "How much are you going to spend?"

"I want to decorate every little nook and cranny!"

"No Tobi."

"But--!"

Kakuzu stared at him. Tobi hung his head. "It's for Ryuu-chan…right…Ryuu-chan?"

She sweat-dropped. "Uhm…w-well I think it should be more for everybody! So come on you guys. Let's all celebrate it together, especially since Keiko isn't here."

There were just mumbles from the Akatsuki.

"Oh forget them Ryuu-chan," Tobi told her as he patted her shoulder. "They're just being ana-"

"DON'T START. MM."

Tobi ignored him. "Can we dress up Ryuu-chan?"

"I guess?"

"Ok! I want to be a reindeer! Konan-chan, what do you want to be?"

"I don't really mind."

"Ok, then she can be a cute gingerbread girl! And Ryuu-chan, you should be Santa!"

"I'm not a guy Tobi, and I'm not round and fat…"

"Whoops! Ok, then…you can be Mrs. Claus!"

"Not if we're going shopping in the city-village mall, because they just have those skanky Mrs. Claus outfits…"

"Oh…well…that's the only place with outfits…"

Ryuu sighed and crossed her arms. "Ok, I _guess_ I can dress up as that even though I'll probably hate it…"

"Yay! Ok, so Ryuu-chan is going to be Mrs. Claus in the tiny costume with the tiny skirt and stuff!"

"So let me see whattcha got on that list Tobi," Hidan said as he got up from the table and walked over to him. "I'll take part in this thing too I guess."

Kakuzu face-palmed. "That guy…"

* * *

Eventually the whole Akatsuki decided to celebrate Christmas this year since Tobi wouldn't stop bugging, especially since he was already in to it.

"Ok, I finished the list!" he said. "Now time to go shopping!"

"Can't it wait until the weekend?" Hidan asked as he lazily sat on the couch. "I mean, what's the rush? Christmas isn't until the end of the month anyway."

"But I want to decorate early!"

"We're going shopping this weekend, alright? If you object, no Christmas." Kakuzu looked seriously at him.

"Ok Kakuzu-senpai…we'll go this weekend…"

"Good. Well, I suppose I'll have to check the funds." He proceeded up the stairs to count the money they currently had in reserve.

"Tobi," began Ryuu. "When are we going to dress up?"

"Probably on Christmas Eve or something."

"Are we gonna take pictures?"

"Yes of course! I wanna make Christmas cards!"

Hidan looked at him. "Tobi, we have nobody to give Christmas cards to. We don't have family or friends!" He paused. "At least not outside the organization…"

"Aww, that's so sweet of you to think of us like that Hidan," Ryuu said.

Hidan turned away from her. "Yeah whatever. I've gotten used to it already."

Sasori looked at Deidara who seemed to be deep in thought as the others conversed about Christmas. "What are you thinking about?"

"I don't know what to get her for Christmas. Mm."

"You can always buy something."

"Everybody always buys something. I want to make her something, but I don't know what."

"A sculpture perhaps?"

"No. I do that a lot already."

"Then a painting."

"Huh?"

"Make her a painting. She won't be expecting that. She's seen you sculpt and draw, but not paint. I bet she'll like that."

"Oh, yeah I guess that could work. Thanks Sasori no danna. Mm."

Sasori just looked at him and then continued to watch the others, also keeping an eye on Itachi. He had been too quiet the entire day, and even when Kisame talked to him, Itachi's responses were short. Sasori was becoming suspicious.

"Zetsu-saaaaaaaaaaaaaan!" shouted Tobi. "Come on out!"

Zetsu appeared from the ground. "What is it Tobi?"

"Will you be our Christmas tree?"

"_Hell no. Go buy a real one._"

"But what if Kakuzu-senpai doesn't let us get a real one?"

"Tough luck."

"Aww…"

Kakuzu came back downstairs. "Tobi."

"Yes?"

"We don't have enough money to buy extravagant decorations."

"Aww why not?"

"Because if we use all of our money we have right now, there won't be enough left in reserve in case of an emergency."

"Then let's get jobs at the city-village!"

"No. Do you know how crowded it is during this time of year? Everybody is looking for a job, even the smallest job, to get some extra spending money."

"That's not fair…"

"Don't worry Tobi," said Ryuu. "We'll find a solution to our money problems. Since the mall at the city-village might be crowded, we can always try again next week. So why don't we wait until then?"

"Ok Ryuu-chan. I'll wait until next week."

"Good. Meanwhile, we can clean the house again so that way we won't have to do it while we're trying to put up all the decorations!"

"Sounds like a good idea!"

* * *

"It's December! Yes!"

The Akatsuki weren't the only ones who had planned to celebrate Christmas. All of Konoha decided to celebrate it too.

"Even now you're still very enthusiastic about all of this," Sakura told Naruto as they were eating at Ichiraku's.

"Of course! Christmas is at the end of the month! Presents!"

Sakura shook her head and smiled. "What are you going to do this year?"

"Mm…I dunno actually." He slurped some of the noodles from the bowl. "Oh wait…yeah, I know what I'm gonna do."

"What's that?"

"I'm gonna see if I can cheer up Mika. She…she's been depressed ever since we got back from that mission a few months ago…"

"Oh…yeah…"

Ever since they had returned from a small village near Iwa, Sai had been avoiding Mika as much as possible. He seemed perfectly normal around everyone else, minus Mika. Whenever he'd see her, he wouldn't make eye contact, and he'd ignore her when she was around, even ignoring questions she'd try to ask him. Because of this, she became deeply saddened once again, and decided to just spend her free time in the apartment she shared with Kakashi, drawing or doing chores around the house. Sometimes she'd go out to train, but either way, everybody could tell she was depressed again.

"I asked her if she was going to join us at the Christmas party thing, and she said she didn't want to. She said she'd rather spend it alone with Niko."

Sakura frowned. "Do you know what happened between her and Sai?"

"Nope. She won't tell me anything, and Sai dodges the question whenever I try to talk to him about, or he'll tell me to mind my own business. Have you tried?"

"Well at first I didn't want to, but then I couldn't take it anymore so I just had to ask her. She said she'd rather not talk about it, so I can't get anything out of her either."

Naruto sighed. "She's always having problems like these. Why is that?"

"I hate to say it…but maybe she's just burdened to go through these sufferings…"

"Well that sucks. We need to do something to cheer her up."

"What do you want to do?"

"I'm gonna have Sai and Mika make up on Christmas. I think that's the best thing to do."

"How are you going to do that?"

"Oh, I'll think of something. I'm not gonna give up!" He grinned at her and she chuckled.

"Ok then. I'll help you however I can."

"Thanks! Let's make sure that Mika has the best Christmas ever!"

* * *

Tobi had waited impatiently until the day when they could go shopping in the city-village mall. He had kept bugging Kakuzu about it until finally he gave in.

"Alright already! We'll go today!"

"Yaaaaaaaaaaay ~ !"

The masked man had been waiting about a week and a half until they could go Christmas shopping. Today was finally the day.

"Tell everybody to put on their winter attire and we'll head off."

"Okey dokey!"

While Kakuzu proceeded upstairs, Tobi walked happily into the living room where his comrades were watching television.

"Hey guys! Today we can go shopping!"

"Really?" Ryuu's face seemed to light up.

"Yes! Kakuzu-senpai said we could, so he wanted me to tell you guys to put on your jackets, boots and junk so we can go to the mall!" Tobi raced up the staircase and to his room to dress in his winter attire.

Deidara sighed and held his head in his hand. "He is so hyper…my god…"

Eventually after about twenty minutes or so, everybody was dressed up in their winter clothes since it was snowing outside.

"I look fat in these," Hidan complained. "Why do we have to wear these?"

"Do you want to freeze your ass off?" Kakuzu asked as he locked the door.

"No."

"Then shut up and deal with it."

The Akatsuki tread through the snow towards the city-village in the distance.

"I still don't understand how it's snowing here when it's supposed to be warm all year round," Sasori said as he looked at the shore. There was snow on the sand and the water was frozen for a few meters.

"It's not like you _have_ to understand everything," Hidan replied.

"That doesn't mean I can't get an explanation."

When they arrived at the city-village mall, it was a lot warmer inside.

"Wow! Look at this place!" Tobi said in awe. "It's so awesome and pretty with all of these decorations!"

Kakuzu took out a piece of paper he had in his pocket. Hidan, being the curious guy he is, asked, "So whattcha got there?"

"A job list."

"Job list?"

"I signed us up for jobs at the mall."

"Why the fuck did you do _that_?!"

"Because we get discounts on everything if we're employed here, and even bigger discounts during Christmas season. That's why."

Hidan grumbled. "What is the job this time?"

"I don't know. We have to go to the manager of the mall." He looked at the directory. "Ok, follow me."

Kakuzu knocked on a wooden door and when it opened, it revealed a man, who also happened to be the same manager from the fast food restaurant.

"Ah!" he shrieked. "It's…i-it's you guys again!"

"Well long time no see," Kakuzu replied. "I think you know why we're here."

"You're…looking for jobs again?"

"Yes. And we need them especially during this time of year. If you don't give us work, there's going to be consequences."

The man gulped. "Look, I do have jobs available because nobody wanted to take them, so unfortunately that's all I can offer you guys at the moment."

"That's fine. We're not picky."

"Now hold on a minute here Kakuzu," began Hidan.

"I said, we're not picky." He turned back to the manager. "So what jobs do you have available?"

"This." He handed him a piece of paper. Kakuzu read it and said, "It's fine. We'll take it."

"Oh good! We really needed somebody to take this job at this time of year, so I'm glad you won't mind doing it!"

* * *

"Why the _fuck_ do we always get put in weird-ass situations like these?!" Hidan yelled at Kakuzu.

"Shut up Hidan. We're getting paid."

"I don't care if we're getting paid! I don't want to do this!"

"You have no choice."

"Besides," Sasori joined in. "You're not the only one who has to wear this."

"Yeah well," Deidara began. "I have to be the fattest one!"

"Because you were the only one who would fit into the costume."

"I could fit into any of the other costumes too! I'm not going out there…"

"You have to. Otherwise we won't get paid."

"Tobi likes Tobi's costume! And Konan-chan's is cute too!"

"Thank you Tobi…I guess…"

"Now hurry up," Kakuzu said. "Get out there so we can get paid. The sooner we're done with this the better. Anyway, it's only for a day."

"Then how are we supposed to get paid a huge sum of cash?" asked Hidan.

"You let me worry about that. Now go."

Eventually the entire Akatsuki went outside of their changing room (which was really just an old janitor's closet) and walked to the middle of the mall where they were stationed.

"This has to be the worst job ever," Hidan complained.

"Hey, at least you don't have to get kids to sit on your lap. Mm."

Yes, what Kakuzu had agreed for the Akatsuki to do was in fact, be the mall Santa and his elves.

Deidara sat down on the large chair and groaned.

"Oh come on senpai. This will be fun!"

"Tobi, you _like_ your costume. I hate mine."

"Oh yeah. Guess that's true."

Tobi happened to get a reindeer costume because he didn't want to be an elf. Konan decided to join him because the elf costumes were a bit tight and she didn't want to wear them. The guys already looked ridiculous enough as it was.

"I hate this," Sasori said as he crossed his arms. "Kakuzu, this better be worth it."

"It will. I'll make sure it is."

Soon the kids began to come up to 'Santa' and tell him what they wanted for Christmas. Deidara wasn't too fond of kids, so he had a hard time trying to not pummel them when they were being annoying little brats, not to mention Hidan kept throwing curse words at the parents who wouldn't come over.

"Is that the last one?" Deidara asked Kakuzu.

"Of the line, yes. But we haven't met our quota."

"Well I'm tryin' my best here!" yelled Hidan.

"It's that tone of voice and foul language of yours that repels customers."

"Fine! Hey kid!" He walked over to some child who had wandered off. Despite his crying, Hidan forced him to sit on Santa Deidara's lap, who also had protests of his own.

"Damn it Hidan don't bring me a crying brat! He won't stop!"

"Well we need to meet that fucking quota or we'll never get out of here! And where the hell is Ryuu? She's taking forever!"

"I'm coming I'm coming!" said the familiar voice. She had finally caught up to them. "It took forever to buy that stupid Mrs. Claus costume, plus I had to adjust it since it wouldn't fit properly…"

The Akatsuki said nothing as they looked at her.

"Ryuu," Konan began. "You…don't mind wearing that?"

"If it helps us reach our quota faster…then no I don't…otherwise…" Needless to say her outfit was very revealing, it being a small skirt, a tube top, and even a garter. She had matching boots and a Santa hat as well as white elbow-high gloves, the only things she liked about her festive costume.

"Deidara, you're not a very good Santa…" she said. "Why is that kid crying?"

He said nothing but continued to stare at her.

"Oh give me that poor thing." She picked up the child and held him lovingly in her arms. "Are you ok?"

He sniffed. "Y-Yes…"

"Why don't you tell Santa what you want?"

"I-I'm scared…"

"Ok. Then just tell me and I'll tell Santa for you, alright?"

"K-Kay…uhm…I want…my mom and dad to be together for Christmas…that's really all I want this year…"

"Oh how sweet of you! I'll make sure to leave a note to Santa once he calms down. Where are your parents?"

"I got lost in the mall so I don't know where they are. But…I think they were right behind me…"

"We'll just take you to the information desk ok?" She set him down and grabbed his hand. "Come on."

Within a few minutes, a voice on the intercom radiated throughout the mall asking for a little boy's parents. They gave out the name and then soon enough, his mother came to pick him up.

On the way back, Ryuu had been attracting a lot of parents (mostly single fathers) so when they asked her why she was dressed like that, she merely explained to them that she needed more children to come to Santa.

"That's why I'm dressed like this because they didn't have another Mrs. Claus outfit."

Eventually, the Akatsuki were able to meet their quota thanks to Ryuu so they were able to leave their job early and shop for decorations, although because Ryuu was still embarrassed that she had to wear such a thing, she stood hidden in the bathroom until Konan came to come and get her.

"Ryuu?"

The girl came out of one of the stalls. "Hey Konan."

"We finished buying decorations, and Christmas presents."

"Did you get everything on the list I gave you?"

"Yes. Don't worry."

"I'm never coming to this mall ever again. I hate that I had to wear such a thing!"

"But because of that, we met our quota. Kakuzu and the manager were very pleased."

"I know…but still…"

The two walked out of the bathroom and met up with everybody at the entrance of the mall.

"Ryuu-chan, where did you go?" Tobi asked.

"To the bathroom."

"For three hours?"

"I was hiding Tobi."

"But why?"

"Because I had to wear that slutty costume back there! I might as well ask to be employed in a strip club or something!"

Hidan laughed. "Well I wouldn't have any object--" Kakuzu smacked him upside the head. "What the fuck?!"

"Shut up. Come on, let's go. And since Ryuu helped us greatly today, she gets to choose which tree we get."

"Really?"

"Yes of course."

Ryuu smiled and walked happily out of the mall, looking for a place where they sell trees.

"Hmm…I have a better idea," she said. "It'll be beneficial to you Kakuzu so that way we won't waste money."

"What is it?"

"I'll just cut down a tree!"

"Ryuu, there are no natural pine trees or anything of the sort around these parts. We'd have to travel all the way to the Land of Fire to get one."

"Hello? I have nature-based jutsu? I can just make one! Come on, let's head on home!"

Ryuu was able to create a tree from the ground using her jutsu, but it was a bit difficult since the default climate was tropical. It was easier to make palm trees grow. "There."

"Oooh! Ryuu-chan, that's a lovely tree!"

"Thanks Tobi. Now somebody get it inside because I'm too tired to move it myself."

Kakuzu decided to help move the tree inside since he was perhaps the second strongest physically aside from Ryuu. Once it was inside, he placed it in the living room.

"Tobi is so happy that we finally got a tree! Can we start decorating it pleeeease?"

Ryuu slumped on the couch. "Can we do it tomorrow instead? I think it's safe to assume that we've all had a long day…"

Deidara nodded. "I agree with her. Tobi, we'll set up the tree and everything else tomorrow. Mm."

"Aww…ok then…"

"So Ryuu," began Hidan. "Gonna make dinner?"

"I'm tired! Order some take-out or something! Geez…" She lay her head back on the headrest of the couch. "I like Christmas and all, but I never thought it could be so exhausting!"

"Perhaps you're just not used to it," Sasori said. "I mean, you did tell us you haven't celebrated the holiday ever since your family passed away. That's quite a long time."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. But it's still kinda weird now that I think about it. Ordinary villains…don't usually celebrate Christmas."

"Well we're not ordinary if you haven't noticed Ryuu. Mm."

She chuckled. "Yeah, guess you're right Deidara. Well, in that case, I suppose it's ok then. Oh, now I'm getting excited! But…I'm still tired…so when I get a good night's sleep, I'll be more enthusiastic about the whole thing tomorrow."

Deidara smiled and just glanced at her as she looked up at the ceiling. Eventually she fell asleep so he decided to carry her to her room.

"What are you doing?" asked Sasori. The rest were in the kitchen having a snack.

"I'm going to take her up to her room. She fell asleep again."

"Alright, but when you come back, I have a thing or two that needs to be discussed solely with you."

"Great…sounds exciting…"

* * *

It was finally here. The holiday that everybody had waited for was only a few hours away. Konoha was in a buzz about it, especially those who were invited to the Christmas Eve gathering (though most of them called it a party) at Tsunade's residence.

"Isn't Mikashi coming?" asked the Hokage as Sakura was setting up.

"Well…Naruto is going to try and talk to her about coming over."

"What exactly happened when your team went on that last mission?"

"To be honest, I'm not even sure, but it probably has to do something with Mika and Sai, because they haven't talked."

Tsunade sighed. "First Gaara and now this…she's always having problems with guys."

Sakura gave a nervous chuckle. "Well…Naruto is going to try and make them friends again tonight, so hopefully it works. You know how much he cares about her. She's like a sister to him."

"Well, then I'm hoping he knows what he's doing, for his sake, and for the sake of his friendship with Sai and Mika."

Hours had passed, and it was finally time for all the invitees to attend the "gathering". Naruto was about to knock on the apartment door, when it opened, revealing Kakashi.

"Oh, hey Naruto," he said nonchalantly with a smile, or what was interpreted as a smile.

"Hey Kakashi-sensei. Is Mika in there?"

"Yes, but she doesn't have any plans of coming to the gathering if that's what you were going to ask her."

"I'm going to try. She and Sai need to start talking again! It's…it's troubling to have both of them giving negative vibes when we're around them!"

"Well ok. Do what you must. I'll be at the gathering, so tell me how everything goes later." He gave a wave and then walked down the stairs. Naruto stepped inside and headed towards Mika's room.

"Hey, Mika? It's me, Naruto." He knocked. "Can I come in?"

"What do…you want…?"

"Uhm, well I was just wondering if you were going to join everybody else at the Christmas thing."

"No…I…I don't feel like going…"

"Oh come on Mika! You can't keep doing this! Everybody gets worried about you, especially since you don't eat when you're depressed! Come on…go to the Christmas party…for me? Please?"

She opened the door. "Will…Sai…be there?"

"He's even more stubborn than you, so he said he probably won't be there. Just come anyway?"

"Well…alright. I mean…it is Christmas after all…"

"Great! Well, seeing as how you're not ready at the moment, I'll be waiting for you at the bench near the gate to the village."

"Why?"

"I have a present for you!" He gave a toothy grin. "I'll see you there!" And just like that, he disappeared out the door.

"Niko, do you think I should go?"

The large feline nodded in response and stretched out, then shook herself to fluff out her fur. She sat in front of Mika obediently and her tail swayed back and forth. She gave a low roar as a sign that her master should attend.

"Well…ok. I'll go. Hmm…but what to wear? It's snowing outside so it needs to be something warm…"

Mika finally bundled herself up and was walking towards the bench near the entrance to the village. She shivered from the cold.

"Where the heck is he? He said he'd be here. It will be very frustrating if he suddenly forgot…"

She heard footsteps in the snow and turned around, but it wasn't Naruto. "S…Sai?"

He stopped in his tracks. "You're not Sakura."

"Huh?"

"Sakura said she'd be here, but all I found was you."

That hurt Mika quite a bit, but she didn't let it show. "Well…I think I know what happened. Naruto…and Sakura…set us up…so we could meet like this."

"Well then their plan was wasted, because I don't feel like conversing with you right now. I'm heading off to the Christmas gathering." He began to walk in the opposite direction, but Mika grabbed his wrist.

"Wait!"

"Please let go of me Mikashi-san."

"Sai, just hear me out!"

"There's nothing for me to hear."

"No! You need to listen to me! You haven't given me a chance to explain myself! Just please, at least give me this moment to try and explain!"

He looked at her for a moment and then said, "Alright. What is it that you have to say?"

Mika let go of his wrist and took a deep breath. "What happened back there…when I was reunited with Sasuke…I don't know what I was doing to be honest with you. The heartbreak caused by Gaara…left me…needy if you will. I thought that since I missed him so much, Sasuke would be the replacement to fill the void. Unfortunately…it wasn't."

Sai continued listening. "What are you saying?"

"I'm just saying that...I should have known better. I shouldn't have done what I did. It wasn't right, neither to myself...or to you. I guess...I just can't really let go of Gaara. I mean...well, I don't know how to explain it. I think...I think that I just need somebody in my life...somebody to love and protect."

"You have your uncle for that."

"Kakashi is a relative. What I mean...is somebody who isn't a relative...I know that may sound selfish...and it probably is, but I feel like...oh I just don't know how to describe it!" She looked at Sai. "Just please...I'm sorry if I hurt you Sai. I didn't mean to...and...and I really don't even know _how_ I hurt you! I just..."

Sai looked at her, sincere sadness and guilt showing in her expression. But what she said made him think. How _did_ she hurt him? Why was he upset about her and Sasuke anyway? Mika didn't know why, and Sai didn't either, until now. As realization struck him, his pale cheeks tinted with pink, and not just from the cold.

"Mikashi...I am sorry."

She looked up at him. "Huh?"

"This...has been partially my fault."

"Why?"

"Because I didn't even know why I was angry with you in the first place. Now, I do."

Mika stood quiet as she listened to him.

"After you had found out the Kazekage was going to be wed to a girl who isn't you, you became very depressed and isolated. I tried to cheer you up, because...that's what friends do, and I was trying to be a good friend to you. I don't know what I did, but you seemed to get just a bit happier the more I was around you. And...I seemed to become a bit happier as well. I guess...that's when I realized it, even though it has never happened to me before."

"Realized what?"

"Mikashi...I love you."

Her eyes widened at the words, a blush creeping up her face. "W...What?"

Sai turned away from her, his face even redder than the latter's. "It's...it's true. And...I'm positive that's the reason why I was so angry when I saw you and Sasuke kissing like that. I was...jealous...and I didn't know how to react. I never felt this way before, so...I suppose...that...what I was feeling wasn't merely jealousy and anger...but...a heartbreak as well."

"Sai..."

"Mikashi, I'm sorry if I'm not of a high rank like Kazakage Gaara, and I'm sorry if I may not be as strong as Sasuke, but...no matter what, I want to be there for you Mikashi. I really do. I...I also understand if you don't return my feelings though. And...I guess what I'm trying to tell you...is that I'm sorry too. I'm sorry I acted the way I did..."

The girl looked at him, his embarrassment becoming more and more obvious. "I forgive you."

"Huh?"

"I forgive you Sai, but...I would like it...if you can forgive me back..."

"Yes, of course Mikashi."

"And...you're not the only one who's feeling like that."

"Feeling like what?"

"The truth is Sai...I...I have...I love you too." A red streak appeared across her face.

"What?"

"That's why I felt so bad...and why I begged for your forgiveness. Sai, I felt so guilty for what I did, so...that's why I asked if you would forgive--"

Hands were placed on the sides of her face, and before she had any time to react, she felt lips brushing gently against her own. It was only an instant, but that was enough for her to know that Sai had forgiven her.

"I-I'm sorry..." he said. "I...I read in a book...that...sometimes...people do things like this to show that they accept an apology."

Mika looked at him as he blushed even more, looking sheepish.

"I have...never kissed anyone before...so...I'm sorry if it wasn't...what you were expecting, if you were even expecting anything at all. I'm not very good at this sort of thing."

"Well," she said as she took his hand in her own. "You won't get any better at it if you don't practice."

Sai looked up at her in shock. She smiled timidly at him, and held both of his hands in hers.

"M...Mikashi..." he began. "Does this mean...you want to be..."

"With you? Yes...I-I...I do Sai. Honestly..."

"You don't mind if I'm not like--"

"I don't care if you're not like Gaara or Sasuke. Everybody is different, and everybody has their own charms and defaults. Sai, I really...would like it if we could...be by each others side. What...what about you?"

He smiled. "I think, that's a wonderful idea."

Mika gave a smile of relief and said, "Thank you. Thank you...so much..."

He put a finger to her lips. "I don't think...now is the appropriate time to talk."

She blinked and gave a giggle. "You're right. It isn't." She leaned in and caught his lips with her own, kissing gently and softly. He could tell she was nervous, but then again, so was he. Eventually though, the two got comfortable with the situation, and he began to kiss her back, still being gentle with this new form of affection he had discovered.

From behind a tree, two teenagers watched in secrecy.

"It worked," Naruto said as he looked at the new couple.

Sakura smiled. "Yeah. Should we interrupt them so they can join the party with us?"

"Nah, leave them be. They'll come when they're ready. Besides, I think all they want to do is spend Christmas Eve with each other. We shouldn't interrupt them right now."

Sakura looked at him admiringly, but then gave a compassionate smile. "You know, you really are Konoha's number one unpredictable ninja."

Naruto gave her a toothy grin. "Well of course!"

* * *

"Merry Christmaaaaaas!"

Deidara looked at Tobi. "It isn't Christmas yet. Mm."

"I know. I just felt like saying it."

The Akatsuki had decorated the interior of the entire mansion with Christmas decorations, like wreaths and giant red bows. Tobi did most of the decorating, aside from Ryuu and Konan, since the others didn't feel like participating. The tree was what he was really proud of though. It was very large, so much so that it almost touched the ceiling. Ryuu made everyone decorate the tree at least, since she found that to be the most important part of Christmas decorating.

"It looks really nice," Konan commented. "You did a good job Ryuu."

"Thanks, but it's really because we all participated, and even though they deny it, the guys started to get into decorating the tree. I could tell since they were arguing about what ornament looked best where." She laughed.

Konan smiled. "Yes."

"Hey Ryuu!" Hidan said as he came into the living room. "We're having a Christmas Eve dinner right?"

"Oh, yes. I need to get the turkey out of the oven!" She ran to the kitchen to finish up the meal. Hidan watched her as she went.

"Nice kid that one," he said.

"You make it sound like you're old Hidan. She's not that much younger than you."

"Yeah I know, but she acts more like a child than me."

"Hmm. I beg to differ."

"What's that supposed to mean?!" He huffed and then continued. "Anyway, this place looks great. Never thought Christmas decorating could be so much fun."

"Maybe it was because you've never tried it."

"We did a little though. Don't you remember? When Pa--" but he stopped himself in fear of opening up Konan's old wounds during this time of year. "Er, well anyway, do you think we'll have a dinner tomorrow night too? I mean, that's the actual Christmas day."

"I hope so. I've grown fond of Ryuu's cooking."

"Ha ha! Same here, but I think everyone has too." He walked to the kitchen, and Konan could hear him asking Ryuu if he could have a slice of the turkey, but then heard him yell shortly afterward. She guessed he tried to pick at it, and then Ryuu hit his hand with a spoon.

She sat down on the couch and looked at the magnificent tree that was aglow with festivity. "Pain," she began. "This year...I have missed you dearly. But, even though Keiko is a tyrant, things have been more...exciting here in the Akatsuki. Ryuu has really brightened up our days, though I wish you could be here to enjoy it as much as I do." She closed her eyes and smiled. "I wish I could have shared Christmas with her too. I know she'd love it if she could be with both of us on this day, and the next. But, at least she's safe. I'll go back for her Pain. I promise. I'll look for her and take care of her, like I should have done before you passed away."

"Konan-chan!" Tobi called from the kitchen. "Dinner is ready!"

She sighed and a smile returned to her face. "Alright, I'm coming."

* * *

Everyone had gotten full with the big dinner Ryuu cooked, so they retreated to their bedrooms to sleep. Tobi and Konan stood behind with Ryuu to wash the dishes.

"I swear, I cook for them and they don't even help with the cleaning!" Ryuu cried. "They can starve tomorrow and I'll only feed you two..."

Tobi laughed. "Ryuu-chan, don't be mad at them. After all, they haven't celebrated Christmas often either."

"I know, but would it kill them to help me even just a _little_? My goodness..."

Konan smiled and shook her head. "They're men. That's how they are: leaving all the housework to the women and not even bothering to assist."

"Yeah, guess you're right."

"B-But I'm an exception! Right Ryuu-chan? Konan-chan?"

"Yes Tobi, you are. You're the only real man in this household."

"Yeah! And senpai thought he was superior to Tobi. Wait 'til I tell him the truth!"

Ryuu laughed and returned her attention to washing the dishes.

Deidara rolled over on his bed, his belly on the mattress. Lately his dreams have been clouded with nothing but her. He knew it was a bad sign, but at this point, he didn't care anymore. He had decided a few days ago that today would be the day he'd tell her his true feelings.

"SENPAIIIIII!"

The blonde groaned and covered his head with the blankets.

"SENPAIIIIII!"

"Go away Tobi..." he groaned under the sheets.

Unfortunately for him, Tobi was persistent and slammed open his door, jumping on top of Deidara. "OH MY GOD IT'S CHRISTMAS TODAAAAY!!!"

"WILL YOU GET OFF OF ME?!" He threw him off the side of the bed. "Damn it Tobi I was still sleeping! Mm!"

"But it's Christmas!"

"I don't care!"

"Come on! I wanna see what presents Santa brought!"

"We're villains. We don't get presents."

"Well maybe you don't senpai, but Tobi does 'cause Tobi is a good boy!" He ran out of the room and Deidara could hear him knocking on the other doors of the other Akatsuki members, Hidan cursing as usual.

Deidara sat up and rubbed his face with his hands. He stood staring at the wall for a bit, contemplating on his decision. "No, I have to tell her today. I can't wait any longer. But...when should I tell her? Maybe I can get her alone to give her the gift I made for her, and then I'll confess."

He sighed and got up, tying his hair up in a ponytail. Then he pulled on a sweater since it was cold and walked downstairs to the living room. He wasn't surprised to find everyone downstairs disgruntled because Tobi woke them up, but he was surprised to see presents under the tree, and not just for Tobi.

"Who are all those presents for?" he asked when he got to the living room.

"Apparently, they're for all of us." Sasori was looking at his gift suspiciously, as if there were a bomb in it.

"Yay!" Tobi cheered. "Everyone gets presents! Senpai, this one is yours!" He ran up to Deidara and gave him a gift that had his name on it.

The blonde sat down and began to open it, curious of what was inside. When he did, he found that he had gotten new art materials, such as paintbrushes and pencils. "Wow, this is strange. Mm."

He looked at the other Akatsuki members as they opened up their gifts, the same shocked expressions on their faces. They honestly didn't think they'd get gifts, but it's not like they were complaining. Tobi got the most of course, and they were frivolous gifts too, like a duckie pillow, some chocolate, and things like that.

"This is amazing," Ryuu said. "We all got at least one gift this year."

"And we're still not done Ryuu-chan!" Tobi responded. "There's also the gifts we have to give each other!"

"Nobody has to give anyone anything Tobi," Kakuzu said.

"Well I bought things for everyone!"

"Why don't we save those for later Tobi?" Konan suggested. "You know, after dinner. It will be more meaningful and exciting that way."

"Okay!"

* * *

Ryuu was serious when she said that she wasn't going to feed the Akatsuki, minus Tobi and Konan.

"Oh come on Ryuu!" Hidan said. "It's Christmas! Cut us some slack!"

"You guys never cut _me_ any slack at other times of the year! So if you don't help clean up, then you don't eat."

Tobi was teasing Deidara as he ate his Christmas dinner. "Mm, this is so good! Too bad senpai can't try it. It's soooo delicious! If only senpai would have helped Ryuu-chan, then senpai would be able to eat."

"If you don't stop taunting me I'm going to shove a bomb down your throat. Mm."

"Tobi's sorry..."

After dinner, the Akatsuki each gave their own gifts to one another.

"Hey...Kakuzu."

"Yes Hidan?"

"I got you something..."

"I...also got you something."

"Well let me show you my gift first."

"Why don't we open it at the same time?"

"Fine."

The two gave each other their gifts. Hidan looked at him. "Okay, on the count of three. One. Two. Three." They both unwrapped their gifts and frowned, then looked at each other's gifts.

They both got snowglobes.

"Fucker. Why couldn't you get something else?! I'm the snowglobe-giving person!"

"How was I supposed to know you were going to give me this?"

"It's the EXACT same snowglobe! Couldn't you have at least picked another one?!"

"Like I said, how was I supposed to know you were going to give me this? It's a present. You're not supposed to know what's inside!"

While the two were arguing over the snowglobes, Deidara tapped Ryuu on the shoulder. "Hey...Ryuu?"

"Oh, hey Deidara!" She gave him his present. "Merry Christmas!"

"Oh, thanks." He opened it and inside was a necklace. "Uhm..."

"I know it looks strange, but I made it. It's a friendship necklace. See? I have the other half." She pulled out a necklace from around her neck and showed it to him. "Yours is the second half, so when we put it together, it completes the full pendant."

"Wow. Thanks Ryuu."

"Are you sure you like it?"

"Yeah of course! It's a thoughtful gift." He put it around his neck. He'd never worn a necklace before so it felt strange. He rubbed his thumb over the pendant and bit his lip. He had to do it now. "Ryuu, I need to give you your gift. Mm."

"Oh, okay."

"But not here. Somewhere...quiet. Let's go outside in the back."

"Oh." She blinked. "Well, okay then."

* * *

Deidara made sure they weren't noticed when they left. The moon was out and the snow blanketed the backyard. Like Sasori, he thought it was strange that snow was present in a tropical climate, but he wasn't going to challenge the weather.

"Let's sit down here," he said, motioning his hand for her to sit down. Ryuu sat down on a large boulder and he sat down next to her. He pulled out a scroll from his jacket and gave it to her. There was a ribbon tied around it. "Here."

Ryuu took it and looked at him, then at the present. She looked at him again. He smiled. "It's not gonna explode."

Slowly she untied the ribbon from it and unrolled the scroll. She gave a gasp when she saw the image. "Deidara...this is..."

It was a replica of the dragon painting she had drawn when she was a little girl, except it was drawn and painted in Deidara's own style. It was also much more realistic and not disfigured like the one she had drawn when she was younger. He also altered the color a bit, giving the dragon's hide a pink tone with an orange and yellow mane. He drew cherry blossoms floating around it, making the dragon look like it was dancing gracefully in the sky. She saw that he had put his signature on the bottom right-hand corner. He also wrote "Majestic Ryuu" down the left side of the scroll. That was the title of the painting.

"Deidara...this...how...how did you do this? I mean...how did you..."

"When we were at your old home, I took the painting of the dragon you had made before and folded it, saving it in my pocket. I really don't know why I took it, but I did. And I didn't know what to get you for Christmas, so I thought a remake painting would suffice. Is that alright?"

"Of course it is. This is a beautiful painting Deidara." She chuckled. "It's a lot better than mine."

"Yeah, but that's because you were little when you drew the original." He smiled.

Ryuu rolled it back up and tied the ribbon around it again, placing it on the side of the boulder. "Thank you Deidara. It's a wonderful Christmas gift." She hugged him.

"You're welcome. Mm." He hugged her back and held her for a few seconds. _I have to do it now..._

"Ryuu, there's something I need to tell you."

"Really?"

"Yes." He released her and looked at the sand. "The first day you became my partner..."

She listened intently.

"I thought that you were very annoying and rude. But I guess that's partially my fault because I didn't take the initiative to get to know you from day one. But when I did, I began to enjoy your company the more you spent time with me. I got to know more about you and, well I enjoyed your presence. I don't...say it, but I consider you to be very skilled at close combat, and combat in general. You could probably beat me if we were ever to fight. But now...I realize that you're not cut out to be in the Akatsuki. You have a kind demeanor even though sometimes you put up a tough front. You're too kind to be in the Akatsuki, which is why I was always confused as to why Keiko wanted you here. You're not evil Ryuu. You're just lost, and I guess you just don't know what to do with your life.

But you're like me, because I didn't know what to do with my life either. I was outcast from my home and a wanted criminal. I felt like I didn't have a purpose, until Akatsuki came along. Then I felt like I belonged somewhere. I didn't care if I was doing a good thing or a bad thing. I just enjoyed belonging somewhere, not being a nomad, physically and mentally. Then you came along. You're a drifter and no matter what you did, whether it was good or bad, it was just to survive in this harsh world, and that's understandable. I don't think you understood the capacity of the Akatsuki, and I still think you don't understand, but that's okay, because we don't even understand you, and honestly, we're not even understanding what we're doing here anymore.

We've died. Well, most of us, and then revived. But everyone knows that good always prevails, so those Konoha brats and the rest of the 'heroes' will just kick our asses time and time again. We're starting to not care about being in Akatsuki anymore. At least, I'm not. I don't care if at some point we break apart, but what I do care about, is you."

A blush began to grow on Ryuu's face.

"Ryuu, I swore to myself this would never happen to me again, because when it did the last time, I was broken and I turned bitter to the whole concept. I guess that's what contributed to my 'madness' a bit. But then you entered my life, and I found that you were just as sane as I was. I was able to sympathize with you and your past. I got just a bit closer to you then. I cherished you as a comrade and as a best friend. But then I..."

He paused, his cheeks starting to gain color. "But then I...I began to consider you more than just that." He turned to her and grabbed both her hands in his, looking directly into her eyes. "And that's when I realized that I had fallen again, except this time, the impact was much harder. Mm."

Ryuu's heart was beating very fast, so fast that she felt like it was going to rip out of her chest. She couldn't believe this was happening, if her assumptions were correct. She never thought in a thousand years that anybody would care about her so much after her mutation. But now wasn't the time to complain or doubt.

"Ryuu, I love you."

Her eyes widened.

"I don't even know when it started, but I've been in love with you for a long time. I just never said anything because I know we aren't supposed to harbor romantic feelings towards one another. But I don't care anymore. I love you Ryuu. I love you so much. I just want to be with you, and be by your side. I want you to depend on me to help you whenever you need it, whenever you need to talk, or whenever you need somebody to hold. I don't care what Sasori no danna has told me, I don't care about Keiko's warnings, and I don't care about your mutations. These past few months you've been with us, I was able to experience the blossoming of love, and it's a great feeling to have. I don't know if you feel the same way about me, but I just wanted you to know that I'll love you from this point on. Even if you don't love me back in that way, as long as we continue to have a strong friendship like we do now, that's fine. Mm."

Ryuu was speechless. "Deidara...I...you're...you're an idiot."

"...What?"

"How could you think that I wouldn't love you back?"

"I'm short tempered for one thing. And after you've seen my various mouths on my body--"

"I don't care either about that! I've seen you suffer and I've shared your pain. How can I not understand what you had to go through? Deidara, you've been so loving to me and protective. I had never seen anyone care for me that much ever since my family died. I owe you a lot. You made me happy because I finally had somebody by my side who cared what was inside and not outside. Deidara, I love you too."

"Ryuu...you're not..."

"No, I'm not just saying that." Her voice began to break. "I really do love you and I want to be there for you through the good and bad." She hugged him tightly, not wanting to let go. "I don't care about Keiko's warnings either. I just...I just want to be with you Deidara."

"Ryuu..." He hugged her back, keeping her close to him, not wanting to let her go. "This is some unusual Christmas gift...isn't it?"

She gave a small laugh. "Yeah, it is. But all the same, Merry Christmas Deidara."

"Merry Christmas Ryuu."

They gave themselves some distance in their embrace to smile at each other. He looked at her and placed a hand on her cheek, rubbing it with his thumb. She smiled shyly and blushed. He put his forehead to hers and nuzzled his nose against hers, the young woman giving a timid giggle in response. Deidara placed both of his hands on the sides of her face, his expression a bit more serious. Then without further hesitation, he kissed her.

Ryuu was a bit surprised by this, but happy all at once. She closed her eyes and kissed him back gently, not wanting to rush anything. She wrapped her arms around his neck to secure herself and his hands moved from her face down to her hips. The two of them just stood sitting there like that, kissing each other lovingly. They didn't care if they weren't allowed to fall in love with each other. They didn't care if the rest of the Akatsuki was watching them. Just as long as they were able to have some time alone like this was all they were asking for.

"Well, it finally happened."

"That idiot. Looks like he didn't listen to a word I said."

"Tobi knows that...this was going to happen eventually but...it still...kinda hurts..."

"That lucky bastard. He gets a chick before I do. Fuck my life man..."

Konan smiled as she saw the new couple express their feelings towards each other. She ushered the rest of the Akatsuki back inside, and looked out the doorway one last time. "I'm so happy for them." Her expression changed a bit when she saw something from the corner of her eye move. She didn't know what it was, but she tried not to look too much into it, though she was starting to worry again. For the time being, she left the new couple alone and went back inside the house.

From the roof above was a figure silhouetted against the moon light, piercing red eyes narrowing with dismay at the scene below.

* * *

Uwaah! I finally finished it! I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS TOOK EIGHT MONTHS TO WRITE. HOLY CRAP I NEED TO DISCIPLINE MYSELF MORE.

Anyway, I hope this chapter was worth the wait. I'm sorry it took so long but school took most of my attention, though now that I'm on vacation, I'll be able to update more frequently...I hope. Ah ha...I have another fanfiction that I'm gonna write for my new fandom: Axis Powers Hetalia. IT RUINS YOUR LIFE ONCE YOU WATCH IT. Well, it's pretty damn awesome, but really, be careful with that series man. Uhm...but I will finish this story!!! Because this story has been up for about two years already and it's still not done. Anyway, I hope to have this story completed before this year ends, though there aren't any promises. There's only about a few chapters left and I'd say like...ah...probably five or so I think. The Konoha team will return towards the end.

Thanks to those who still stick with this story even though updates are slow! I love you guys lots!

And the snowglobe thing between Hidan and Kakuzu was actually based off a comic I saw of those two. xD


End file.
